Aquellas vacaciones contigo
by Manami-chan
Summary: El final de este fic que tanto habéis esperado. Han pasado 5 años desde el campamento y todos son más adultos y las cosas más complicadas. Epílogo Quinto: "Vivir", puede que os llevéis una sorpresa! Que disfrutéis!
1. Mi dulce Sakura

****

Aquellas Vacaciones Contigo

Sé que dije que no lo iba a publicar hasta Febrero, pero es que estudiando, me aburro como una ostra....:P

Esta es una pequeña intro para que nos os perdáis demasiado...

En este fic, todos tienen trece años.

Tras atrapar a "Void",Sakura le confesó sus sentimientos a Shaoran Él hizo un pequeño viaje a Hong-Kong para hablar con su madre (recordad que en la segunda película tan sólo está en Tomoeda por vacaciones, así que digo yo que tendrá que volver a su casa). Tras eso volvió a Japón para quedarse con Sakura. Así que ahora son novios...kawaii!! (fanática S+S que soy...). 

Otra parejita es la habitual Chiharu-Yamazaki.

Eriol volvió de Inglaterra, por que había algunas cosas que había dejado sin atender...Que cuáles son?...paciencia ya las sabréis.

Bueno, por último deciros que este va a ser un crossover entre Card Captor Sakura y Kimagure Orange Road (sólo un poco). Es que soy muy mala inventando personajes, por eso qué mejor que coger unos ya conocidos. Tan sólo voy a introducir dos personajes de KOR. Para los que no conozcáis la serie ( que pena U__U, por que es muy buena!!), os explico quienes son y que hacen en mi fic:

****

-Manami Kasuga: Hermana del protagonista de KOR (el protagonista era Kyosuke su hermano mayor). En el fic tiene venticuatro años, y es profesora de la escuela de Secundaria Tomoeda.

Es morena con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y liso, ojos marrones y con gafas...es muy guapa.

Posee poderes paranormales (la familia Kasuga son Espers): teletransportación, telequinesis (pude mover objetos con la mente), entre otros.

****

-Kazuya Yukimasa: Primo de Manami, tiene una hermana mayor que se llama Akane, pero no la ve mucho por que vive en Yokohama. Actualmente vive con su prima Manami. Es moreno con los ojos verde oscuro y tremendamente guapo...(que de chico guapo hay por aquí). En la serie KOR lo conocimos con tan solo cuatro añitos (era tan mono!!) , pero ahora tiene trece y es compañero de clase de Sakura y compañía. Todo lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene también de... arrogante. Su pasatiempo preferido es crear problemas a la gente para partirse de risa (un poco como Eriol pero en plan gracioso...). Aunque no os creáis, es muy buena gente ya quetiene su corazoncito.Está muy seguro de sí mismo gracias a sus poderes ( es de los más poderosos de su familia). 

La lista de sus poderes es larguísima: Teletransortación, telequinesis, telepatía ( sííí puede leer la mente ), viaje en el tiempo, cambio de personalidad con otras personas...

Bueno, y esto es todo por ahora!! Empiezo con mi fic que si no os voy a aburrir incluso antes de empezar...Que disfrutéis!!!

Manami-chan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas Vacaciones Contigo.

__

Capitulo I : Mi dulce Sakura.

El viento primaveral soplaba suave moviendo con delicadeza su falda, la cuál intentaba sujetar con la mano. El aroma a cerezos lo invadía todo y anunciaba que la primavera había llegado, al igual que el final del curso.

Los chicos que salían del instituto se quedaban mirando a esa chica que esperaba en la puerta.

-Oye! – le decía un chico a otro- ¿Sabes quién es esa chica?

-Es preciosa!!- decía otro.

Sakura se sonrojó ante los comentarios...

Y es que a sus casi catorce años era una chica bastante atractiva. Había crecido un poco, y su figura delataba que ya no era una niña. Su pelo sedoso y de color miel era un poco más largo, hasta la barbilla. Su boca era pequeña pero graciosa y siempre dibujaba una sonrisa. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus grandes ojos verdes, enmarcados en su blanca piel, los cuales irradiaban felicidad. En cuanto a su carácter...no había cambiado un ápice. Seguía siendo tan encantadora como siempre.

Tan sólo llevaba un año en el instituto, pero su belleza y simpatía auguraban que, con el tiempo, se convertiría en una chica muy popular.

-Sakura!!-Tomoyo y Rika se pararon delante de ella.

-Ah!! Hola chicas!!Que...¿habéis terminado en el coro?-dijo aliviada de librarse de las insistentes miradas de los chicos.

-Sí, ya nos íbamos a casa...¿y Tú?...¿Esperas a Shaoran?.-

-Sí...¿no le habéis visto?...me dijo que lo esperara aquí...-

-Creo que lo he visto bajando las escaleras con Eriol-respondió Rika pensativa.

-¡¿Todavía aquí chicas?!-

-Señorita Manami!!-se asombraron al ver a la profesora.

La profesora sonrió amable. Esa sonrisa hacía que siempre Sakura recordase a Yukito. La señorita Manami era igual de encantadora que él.

-¿Habéis preparado todo para mañana?.-

-No, todavía no!!-dijo Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza. 

Tomoyo sonrió, es que su amiga siempre lo dejaba todo para última hora.

-Sasaki!-dijo dirigiéndose a Rika-He revisado las lista esta tarde y tu nombre no está...¿es que no vienes con nosotros?.-

-No señorita!!...Es que el chico que ayuda a mi madre en la tienda se ha puesto enfermo y tendré que sustituirle.-

-Oh!!Que lástima...!!...pero la próxima vez vendrás!!.-

-Claro que sí!!....¿y que está haciendo aquí?...Esta tarde no hemos tenido clase con usted...-

-He venido a buscar a Kazuya...¿lo habéis visto?.-

-Lo vimos correr delante nuestra cuando bajábamos las escaleras....-dijo Tomoyo pensativa.-¿no lo has visto salir Sakura?-

-No...que raro!!...si yo no me he movido de aquí...-dijo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Manami palideció...Ese chico la iba a oír cuando llegara a casa...Seguramente había utilizado sus poderes para teletransportarse a casa.

Las tres chicas se miraban extrañadas intentando explicarse cómo Kazuya había salido del Instituto sin ser visto.

-No..no os preocupeis...-dijo la profesora nerviosamente-Bueno...esto...Nos vemos mañana!!.-

Manami salió corriendo ante la mirada extrañada de las chicas.

-Ah!!Por favor sed puntuales!!!Sólo os esperaremos hasta las siete y cuarto!! Hasta mañana!!!!

Rika y Tomoyo miraron a Sakura y rieron.

-Creo que eso va por ti ...-

Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Y es que Sakura no había cambiado nada...Seguía llegando tarde a todas partes.

Intentó disimular su rubor mirando a otro lado. Fue entonces cuando vio a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos color café dirigirse hacia ella. El corazón comenzó a latirle

muy fuerte y su cara se sonrojó aún más.

Shaoran no había cambiado mucho. Su cara seguía siendo aniñada, aunque si era cierto que había crecido bastante ya que le sacaba un palmo de altura a Sakura Pero su mirada se había dulcificado y su carácter era mucho más abierto y amable que antes. 

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Rika.

-¿tan pronto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, yo tengo que ir a la tienda de mi madre.-

-Y yo voy a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan- dijo Tomoyo- nos vemos mañana ¿vale?.-

-Que lo paséis bien- dijo Rika mientras se marchaba con Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana!!!-decía Sakura mientras la despedía con la mano.

En eso Shaoran llegó a la altura de ella con una sonrisa.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-dijo amablemente.

-No te preocupes...¿nos vamos?.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viento seguía soplando suave, y los pétalos de sakura caían al suelo haciendo que todo el pasaje de los cerezos pareciera un manto de color rosa sobre el que Sakura y Shaoran paseaban cogidos de la mano.

Él la miraba en silencio. La brisa agitaba su pelo suavemente, el cuál ella apartaba con un delicado movimiento de cabeza. A Shaoran le parecía que Sakura estaba cada día más bonita...y él cada día más enamorado de ella.

Cierto aire de melancolía le invadió por un instante al acordarse de la conversación que mantuvo con su madre cuando volvió a casa después que Sakura le confesara sus sentimientos...

-¿Es eso lo que sientes de verdad?-dijo Ieran mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Sí, madre...-respondió un sonrojadísimo Shaoran

-Así que...por favor...no me eches esa responsabilidad tan pronto...necesito estar con ella...no quiero perderla...-finalizó por fin para dejar paso al incómodo silencio.

Ieran se sorprendió del tono melancólico con el que su hijo decía aquellas palabras.

-Dices que tus obligaciones como jefe del clan Li son demasiadas para tu juventud...-se volvió a su hijo-...es cierto...sólo tienes doce años...pero...¿y el amor?...¿no es eso demasiado para tu juventud?...-

Shaoran se quedó helado ante tal comentario y se sentó en el sofá como fulminado por un rayo. Sabía que no lo iban a comprender, que no se lo iban a permitir. Intentaba luchar por ella con cada palabra, pero, ante ese comentario se sentía sin fuerzas, cansado de todo...cansado de que lo tratasen como un adulto sólo para algunas cosas...

Ieran se sentó a su lado. Nunca había visto a su hijo tan deprimido. No solía expresar lo que sentía, pero tras su estancia en Japón había notado que su hijo había cambiado. Al principio no sabía por que, pero ante tal confesión ahora comprendía muchas cosas...

-Eres muy importante aquí...-

Shaoran la miró con ojos llorosos.

-Estas muy enamorado ¿verdad?-

Shaoran sólo asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo y el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación.

La suave mano de Ieran le acarició el pelo, mostrándole un cariño y ternura que hacía mucho tiempo Shaoran no sentía en ella. 

Y es que ante todo era su madre, y no quería que su hijo sufriera por eso ni por nada. No, si estaba en su mano evitar ese sufrimiento. Volvió a levantarse y a dirigirse a la ventana. De nuevo, el aire de frialdad volvió a su rostro, y el amable gesto que su rostro impasible había dibujado hacía unos instantes se perdió como si nada.

-...puedes volver con ella...-

Aquellas palabras golpearon la cabeza de Shaoran como si de una bomba se tratara. ¿había oído bien? ¿Podía volver con ella? ¿con su Sakura?. Una sensación muy grande invadió todo su cuerpo. Por una vez en su vida quería saltar, gritar de alegría...Pero tan solo su rostro manifestó aquel sentimiento esbozando una gran sonrisa como nunca antes nadie había visto en él.

Se levantó y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, ante el rostro serio de su madre.

-..Gracias madre...-dijo por fin el chico.

-Pero...hay algo más...-dijo ella sin mostrar ningún tipo de gesto-...ya te he dicho que eres muy importante aquí...-

Había llegado a un acuerdo con su madre. En aquel momento le pareció que era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tímido que era y lo mucho que le costaba cumplir con su parte del acuerdo...Cada vez que lo intentaba su corazón latía con fuerza impidiéndole apenas respirar y siempre acababa por desistir en la idea....Pero, por desgracia, el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-¿Shaoran?...¿Qué te pasa?...-preguntó curiosa Sakura al ver su cara seria.

-No...nada...-y le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa-...¿y qué has estado hablando con Eriol?.-

Shaoran se sonrojó- No nada...cosas de magia...-dijo restándole importancia.

A Sakura le hizo gracia su cara y empezó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó algo enfadado.

-No, nada...-dijo entre risas-...es curioso que te lleves tan bien con él...hace no mucho no podías ni verle...-

-¡por que antes creía que le gustabas tú!- repuso el chico sin pensar.

-¡¿En serio?!- se sorprendió ella- No lo sabía..- y continuó riendo.

Shaoran tosió sonrojado para intentar desviar la conversación.

-Pero...ahora me está ayudando mucho...estoy aprendiendo mucho de su magia...-

-Que raro...-repuso pensativa Sakura poniendo un dedo en la barbilla-...el fue Clow...es...como si fueseis parientes...o algo así..-

-...no digas tonterías...-Sakura sonrió y él se paró ya que habían llegado a la casa de ella.

-Oye...¿has preparado ya todo?.-

Sakura negó con la cabeza-¿Y tú?.-

-Yo tampoco...-dijo él sonriendo-bueno...será mejor que me valla...!No te acuestes tarde!.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo ella con cara un poco enfadada. Estaba harta, era la segunda vez que le decían que se quedaría dormida.

-Nada...-Shaoran se quedó mirándola tiernamente. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo Shaoran él ya había salido corriendo gritando:

-!Hasta mañana!-

Sakura sonrió mientras lo despedía con la mano. ¿Cuándo dejaría Shaoran de ser tan tímido?. Siempre que se besaban hacía algo parecido: salía corriendo, o se quedaba callado un buen rato rojo como un tomate. Observó como la estilizada silueta de Shaoran se perdía al final de la calle y después entró en la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura miraba pensativa al interior del armario de su cuarto.

-A ver...tengo las camisetas, toallas, calcetines....!Ah! ¡el bañador!-y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones.

-!¿El bañador?!-dijo Kero alarmado-¡pero si estamos en marzo!.-

-Sí, pero puede que haga buen tiempo...además dicen que hay un lago precioso para nadar...-

Kero se acercó a ella volando.-...pero si sólo vais a unos días...no os va a dar tiempo-

-¡Kero, no seas aguafiestas!...Ah! aquí están...-

-Dime...¿cuál te gusta más? ¿el bikini rojo o el bañador amarillo?-

El muñeco se puso pensativo-No sé...¿va el mocoso?-

Sakura se quedó extrañada-¿y que tiene que ver Shaoran?-

-PUES QUE SI ÉL VA NO QUIERO QUE TE PONGAS NINGUNO!!!

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario-Creo...que me llevaré los dos-dijo intentando ignorar al peluche.

-SAKURA!!!! ¿NO ME OYES? NO QUIERO QUE EL MOCOSO VAYA!!!!-Kero estaba furioso.

-Shshshsh....te va a oír papá- susurró para que se calmara.

-pero es que ese niño no me gusta!!...primero tiene el descaro de hacerte su novia y ahora se va de viaje contigo...A saber qué tiene pensado....-

-¡ Ya basta Kero!-dijo ella en tono amenazante.

-supongo que irán profesores a vuestro cuidado ¿no?-

-Sí, la señorita Manami irá con nosotros!!-dijo feliz de poder desviar la conversación.-¿sabes? Ella fue a ese campamento cuando era más joven, pero fue con sus hermanos y amigos.

-¿A sí?-

-Sí, la señorita Manami es tan simpática...¿Sabes? me recuerda a Yukito...-

-¿y por qué la llamáis por su nombre de pila?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ella dice que si la llamamos señorita Kasuga la hacemos sentir más vieja-dijo sonriendo-además...se lleva muy bien con sus alumnos...mas bien parece una de nosotros más que una profesora...-

-¿a sí?-dijo Kero pensativamente-...entonces esa profesora no me sirve para que vigile al mocoso.-

Sakura cayó al suelo en plan anime.

-PERO BUENO KERO!!!!-dijo realmente enfadada-Se puede saber qué tienes en contra de Shaoran?!!!-

-Simplemente que no te merece!!!-repuso el muñeco

Sakura resoplo resignada. Por suerte su hermano estaba en Tokio, en la residencia de estudiantes. No se quería ni imaginar la imagen de Kero y Touya criticando al unísono a Shaoran.

Entonces se levantó y empezó a destapar la cama mientras Kero seguía protestando.

-NO QUIERO QUE VAYA!!!NO ME GUSTA!!!!-

-Ya basta!!-dijo en tono amenazante-Shaoran va al viaje y punto!!!.y ahora cállate que quiero dormir-dijo mientras se metía en la cama.

Kero pareció calmarse ante el grito de Sakura. Apagó la luz y se acurrucó en la almohada junto a la cabeza de ella.

-Buenas noches, Kero-

-Buenas noches, Sakurita-

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, pero...

-Sakura...-susurró Kero.

-Queee...?-susurró la chica con malestar.

-el mocoso y tu no estaréis en la misma cab....-

No le dio tiempo a terminar por que Sakura enfadada,dio un tirón de la almohada y arrojó al pobre ser alado al suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran se dio la vuelta en su cama. Sabía que al día siguiente se tenía que levantar muy temprano pero no podía dormir.

Recordó las palabras de Sakura: "...es curioso que te lleves tan bien con él...". 

Era cierto, Eriol se había convertido en más que un amigo para él. Era su confidente, alguien a quien podía contarle cualquier problema y obtener un buen consejo. Era como si tuviera un hermano mayor, y eso, de alguna forma lo hacía feliz.

Sakura había conseguido que expresara sus sentimientos, no sólo con ella, sino con los demás y ahora se veía rodeado de amigos. Amigos que nunca antes había tenido.

Pero la conversación de la tarde lo tenía nervioso y emocionado por lo que iba a ocurrir en el campamento. Pero también tenía miedo ...miedo a perder todo lo que había conseguido tener en Japón: a Sakura y a sus amigos.

-Entonces ya lo tienes decidido-dijo Eriol seriamente.

Shaoran se sonrojó y asintió.

Eriol sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de su amigo.

-Bien...pero ¿por qué en el campamento?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues...por que es el único lugar en el que vamos a tener la oportunidad de estar solos.-se sonrojó aún más con la idea.

Eriol permaneció en silencio sonriendo.

-¿Qué?...-repuso ante esa mirada-¿no vas a decir nada? ¿no te parece demasiado pronto?-

-Bueno...sólo tenéis catorce años pero....¿qué mas da?.-Shaoran se quedó asombrado ante la tranquilidad con que decía esas palabras.

-Lo importante es que estáis enamorados...-continuó con una sonrisa-...de todas formas todas las parejas enamoradas acaban así tarde o temprano...-

Shaoran sonrió aliviado. Parecía más tranquilo tras saber la opinión de Eriol.

-Ves cómo es mejor compartir las cosas que guardárselas para uno mismo...-dijo Eriol sonriente.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido estando junto a Sakura. Es mejor compartir las preocupaciones con los amigos. Incluso Eriol compartía con él sus problemas. De hecho, él era el único que conocía los motivos de Eriol para volver a Japón. 

-Ya veras cómo todo sale bien...- dijo Eriol con una sincera sonrisa.

Shaoran volvió a moverse entre las sábanas. Su amistad con Eriol era uno de los grandes tesoros que había encontrado en Tomoeda. Bueno... el segundo gran tesoro, porque para él, Sakura era lo primero en su vida. Su mas preciado tesoro.

-Mi dulce Sakura...- susurró a la oscuridad de la noche, no sin sonrojarse levemente por lo que había dicho.

Entonces se le vino a la mente la estupidez que había echo esa misma tarde al salir corriendo tras besar a Sakura en la mejilla.

Se movió en la cama enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber echo eso?. Si solo había sido un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, Sakura había sonreído y no había dicho nada. 

-Te prometo que este viaje va a ser muy especial...-susurró al silencio de la noche.

Después se giró y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-BUENOS DIAS!!!!

Sakura entró en la cocina muy animada, arrastrando como podía una gran maleta.

Fujitaka ,sorprendido, miró el reloj. Tan sólo eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

-Buenos días hija mía!!-sonrió-Te has levantado muy temprano.-

-Quiero demostrarle a todos que soy capaz de llegar temprano.-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa-¿ y tú por que estas levantado tan pronto?-

-Es que quiero acompañarte hasta el autobús. Creo que no vas a poder con la maleta tú sola-dijo mientras le ponía el desayuno.

-Oh, papá!...no hacía falta de verdad.-

Fujitaka se sentó en la mesa-No te preocupes, así aprovecho para hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a trabajar.-

Sakura sonrió-Gracias...bueno... que aproveche!!!-dijo mientras atacaba el plato del desayuno con gran apetito.

De repente el teléfono sonó.

-Ya lo cojo yo...-dijo Fujitaka mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Sí...residencia Kinomoto.-

-Buenos días papá!!-respondió Touya al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hijo!!, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?.-

Sakura miró sorprendida a su padre.

-Es que no me he acostado...he estado estudiando para un examen.-

-Eso no es bueno hijo.-

-No te preocupes, ahora me iba a la cama... Oye, ¿hoy se va el monstruo de excursión?.-

-Sí, está desayunando-

-EN SERIO??...Dile que se ponga, eso tengo que comprobarlo por mi mismo.-

Fujitaka comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hijo y le dijo a Sakura que se pusiera al teléfono.

-¿Sí?-contestó Sakura.

-Oye monstruo, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿te has caído de la cama?-

-TOUUYAAAA!!-dijo enfadada. Hasta por teléfono se tenía que meter con ella.

-Hoy te vas al camping ese...¿Y el mocoso va también?-

-SE LLAMA SHAORAN!!!...Y SÍ ,TAMBIEN VIENE!!!-

-QUEEE!!!-Sakura se tuvo que apartar el teléfono de la oreja de lo fuerte que había gritado Touya.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?.Que no se le ocurra a ese sujeto acercarte a ti. No te vallas a quedar ni un minuto a solas con él-dijo malhumorado.

-¿por qué?-preguntó inocente.

Entonces Touya le empezó a hablar a cerca de las "intenciones" de los jóvenes adolescentes como el mocoso ante una chica tan bonita como ella. Sakura se apartó el teléfono sonrojada mientras Touya seguía con su sarta de barbaridades.

-Si...si...hermanito...-resoplaba sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía.

-SAKURA!!!...¿ES QUE NO ME OYES?.-

-Sí sí...-parecía que Kero y él se habían puesto de acuerdo en conspirar contra Shaoran.-Oye Touya, Te dejo que si no se me va a hacer tarde. Adiós hermanito!!!-y colgó el teléfono resoplando.

Fujitaka la miraba sonriendo mientras ella volvía a la mesa.

-¿qué te ha dicho?-dijo divertido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no le has oído?-dijo un poco molesta-A veces es insoportable!!!¿por qué no se meterá en su vida y me deja a mi en paz?-dijo mientras comía un trozo de tortita con desgana.

Fujitaka tan sólo sonreía.

-¿y tú qué papá?-dijo más calmada-Nunca opinas ni dices nada.-

Su padre sonrió amable-No tengo nada que decir.-

-Pero...cuando te dije que Shaoran y yo estábamos juntos desde que teníamos doce años, tampoco dijiste nada.¿no te parece que somos muy jóvenes?-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Yo me enamoré de tu madre, que era doce años más joven que yo. Soy el menos indicado para hablar...-acarició la mejilla de su hija-...pero puedo ver en tus ojos lo feliz que eres con él y con eso todos mis comentarios sobran.-

Sakura sonrió a su padre. ¿Es que Kero y Touya no podían ser tan amables como él?.

-¿has terminado ya?- 

Sakura asintió sonriente.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Notas de la autora: Bueno por fin terminé el primer capitulo!!! Preguntas, preguntas: ¿qué será lo que tiene que hacer Shaoran en el campamento?¿Y Eriol? ¿por qué ha vuelto? Y hablando de volver...¿cuál sería el trato que hizo la madre de Shaoran con él cuando volvió a Hong-Kong? ¿Seguirá enfadado Kero? ¿Y Touya?........ ¿qué pensarán que va hacer Shaoran en el campamento? O__o 

Por favor reviews!!! 

****

Proximo Capitulo: _Capitulo 2: Campamento junto al lago._


	2. Campamento junto al lago

__

Manami estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Su cuarto está lleno de libros, apuntes y papelotes hasta el techo.

Manami: Estoy harta de estudiar!!!!... Esto parece que no se acaba nunca T_T. Creo que voy a terminar el segundo capitulo de mi fic y a subirlo.

Manami enciende su P.C y comienza a escribir. Después de toda la noche escribiendo por fin lo termina.

Manami: BIEENNN!!!. Voy a subirlo ahora mismo!!!.

TOC TOC

Manami: Adelante!!!.

Engel: Hola!!!^_^ Pensé en hacerte una visita, ¿qué haces?.

Manami: Acabo de terminar el siguiente capitulo de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo" ^__^

Engel: DE VERDAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!!!

Engel sale corriendo desde la puerta. A su paso todos los apuntes de Manami salen por los aires.

Engel: Déjame leerlo, déjame leerlo!!!. *_*

Manami mira a su alrededor. El cuarto está lleno de apuntes por todo el suelo.¬_¬*

Manami: Bueno vale... ¬_¬*

Engel se sienta frente al PC y comienza a leer.*_*

Manami mientras empieza a recoger los apuntes del suelo T_T.

Manami ¬_¬*

Engel: *_*

Manami: ¬_¬**

Engel: *_*

Manami tose.

Manami: Oh cuantos papelotes!!... y TIRADOS POR EL SUELO!!! ¬_¬**********

Engel: OH, Hablando de papelotes!!!... Me encontré esto en la puerta..

Engel pasa a Manami una carta. En el sobre pone "De parte de CLAMP a la señorita Manami-chan".

Manami : ¿?

Engel sigue leyendo el fic *_*. De repente...

Manami:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Engel: O_oUUU Qué pasa?!!.

Manami: T_T. Lee.

Engel lee la carta de Manami.

Estimada señorita Manami-chan:

Está usted citada en los juzgados por las señoras CLAMP. Al parecer ha usado sin permiso sus personajes para escribir una historia. Está cuestión se verá solventada en los tribunales.

Atentamente. Los Excelentes abogados de las señoras CLAMP que no tiene nada que hacer que fululear por la red para detectar algún despistado que utiliza los personajes de Card Captor Sakura sin permiso.

Engel: O_O

Manami tirada por el suelo: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!. Yo no quería!!!. Se me olvidó ponerlo!!!. Estaba de exámenes!!! Es que no tenéis piedad de mi?!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Engel: O_O Tran...Tranquila...

Manami:T_T

Engel:no llores...

Manami: T_T x2

Engel: Mira, si hay una posdata...

PD: Aunque para que vea que no somos tan malos como parecemos ¬_¬, nos conformaremos con que aclare la situación en el próximo capitulo.

Manami:*_*

Engel: Lo ves como no pasa nada ^__^

Manami: *_* Me ayudas?

Engel: Vale!!

Manami: **Los magníficos y adorables personajes de Card Captor Sakura..**.

Engel: ¬_¬ Pelota...

Manami:¬_¬** Me vas ayudar o no?

Engel: Sí, claro!! ^^... ¬_¬ Histérica...

Manami: :P

Engel: Y toda su maravillosa historia...

Manami: **No me pertenecen!!!** Por desgracia T_T

Engel: Si te pertenecieran serías rica ¬_¬

Manami: Rica...*_*

Engel: Manami?... ¬_¬

Manami: *___* 

Engel: el Disclamer!!! ¬_¬**

Manami: AH!!... **Pertenecen a las maravillosas, imaginativas, creativas, encantadoras, amables y seguro que guapas** **señoras CLAMP**.

Engel: Con eso basta ¬_¬

Manami: *^_^*

Engel: Y ahora?

Manami: A SUBIR EL FIC!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas Vacaciones Contigo.

**__**

Capítulo 2: Campamento junto al Lago.

-¿Seguro que puedes sola?.-dijo Fujitaka desde la ventanilla del coche.

-Sí papá, gracias por traerme.-dijo Sakura desde fuera del coche.-Y ahora márchate o llegarás tarde al trabajo.-

-Esta bien-sonrió Fujitaka-Que te diviertas!!!-dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y se iba.

-Adiós papá!!!-decía Sakura mientras le despedía con la mano.

-SAKURAAA!!!-gritaba Naoko que estaba en la puerta del instituto junto a Chiharu, Yamazaki y Eriol.

Sakura se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Buenos días!.-dijo sonriente.

-¡Vaya!,es increíble-dijo Chiharu mirando su reloj-si son las siete menos cinco...Has llegado temprano!!!.-

Ante aquel comentario, Sakura sonrió triunfante. Lo había conseguido

En eso, una gran limosina negra aparcó delante de ellos y cuatro mujeres vestidas de negro se bajaron rápidamente y abrieron la puerta.

Una hermoso chica de pelo negro ondulado hasta la cintura bajó del vehículo vestida con pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta azul.

-Señorita Daidouji...-dijo una de las mujeres-....su maleta la hemos subido al autobús, ¿desea que le ayudemos en algo más?.-

-Sí, ¿dónde está mi cámara de vídeo?.-

-Aquí tiene Señorita.-dijo la mujer entregándosela.

-Entonces si queréis os podéis marchar...muchas gracias por todo!!.-dijo la chica con su habitual voz melodiosa.

Con la misma rapidez con que habían llegado, la limosina negra desapareció.

-Buenos días chicos!!!.-saludo Tomoyo a sus amigos.

Todos la miraban con asombro ante la escena que acababan de presenciar. A pesar de los años que hacía que Sakura conocía a Tomoyo, tampoco se acababa de acostumbrar a la lujosa vida de su amiga. 

-Escuchad chicos!!.-Manami llamaba la atención de sus alumnos-¿por qué no dejáis las maletas y vais subiendo al autobús?.-

Todos obedecieron y fueron entrando en el vehículo.

-Oye Eriol...¿has visto donde está Shaoran?-preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-No...creo que no ha llegado-

-Que raro....el siempre llega antes que yo...-dijo pensativa, mirándo a los aldos para ver si le veía llegar.

-No te preocupes...seguro que llegará pronto-sonrióel chico amable-¿por que no subes y le esperas?.-

Sakura asintió y subió tras él. De todas formas no tardaría en llegar ¿no?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya iba a subir al autobús cuando Manami lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué...que pasa prima Manami?.-

Manami resopló. ¿Por qué ese chico se hacía el tonto con ella?. Sabía perfectamente para quélo quería.

-A ver...qué te he dicho en casa...-

El chico bajó la cabeza resignado y repitió la orden que le había dado.

-Nada de poderes especiales en el campamento.-dijo con voz burlona.

-Kazuyaaa!!!-dijo molesta por el tono del chico-...es en serio!!...no pueden descubrirnos!!.-

-Vaaale...pero no lo entiendo...si ellos también tienen poderes...-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al autobús.

-Ya lo sé pero tenemos que ser discretos...hay cosas que todavía no podemos contarles..-dijo pensativa.

-Sigo sin entender...-dijo con cara confusa.-no sé por qué no me cuentas porque el Clan nos envió aquí...-

-Shshsh...Todo a su tiempo...todavía es muy pronto-dijo con cara seria lo que hizo que Kazuya se encogiera de hombros sin entender.

Normalmente intentaba no pensar en lo que sabía cuando Kazuya estaba presente, así evitaba que pudiera enterarse utilizando sus poderes telepáticos.

Había muchas cosas que contar. Los motivos de por qué ella y Kazuya estaban en Tomoeda, todo lo que su Clan sabía a cerca del futuro y el papel que jugaban todos en él...

Pero no, todavía era muy pronto para eso. 

Antes que hechiceros, maestros de cartas, o **espers ***, aquellos chicos eran jóvenes y como tales debían vivir de la manera más normal posible hasta que llegara la hora.

Esa era la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma: hacer que su primo y esos chicos disfrutaran de su juventud como ella y sus hermanos lo hicieron...por lo menos hasta que las circunstancias que se avecinaban lo permitieran...

Manami miró con cierto aire de tristeza al grupo de chicos que alborotaban dentro del autobús y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Entonces reparó en una triste Sakura que miraba preocupada por el cristal del autobús. Seguramente...

-Li no ha llegado todavía!!-dijo Kazuya.

-KAZUYAA!!!-le gritó enfadada-¡ te he dicho que no utilices tus poderes! ¿Acabas de leerme el pensamiento?.-

-Pero...si no hace falta...¿no has visto la cara de esa chica?.-

Manami pareció calmarse. Aquello era cierto, la cara de Sakura cuando Li no estaba cerca de ella era totalmente distinta. Miró a su reloj...las siete y diez...¿qué le habría pasado a ese chico?.

-Oye prima...-Kazuya la miraba con curiosidad-...esa norma de los poderes en el camping...se aplicará también a ti ¿no?-dijo con cara pícara.

El enfado de Manami llegó a su límite. Iba a gritarle cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Usar poderes...

-Kazuya, ve a buscar a Li.-

-¿Quee?...pe..pero si me has dicho que...-preguntó extrañado mientras su prima le empujaba para que se escondiese.

-Sisisi...esto es una excepción...ten cuidado de que no te vea nadie...-

-Desde luego que no hay quien te entienda...-dijo con cara confusa.

Kazuya se escondió tras un árbol y se teletransportó a la habitación de Shaoran. Todo estaba muy revuelto pero no había ni rastro del chico.

Se volvió a teletransportar, esta vez tras uno de los cerezos del pasaje. 

Fue entonces cuando vio correr a un apuradísimo Shaoran que llevaba su maleta a la espalda.

Kazuya sonrió. ¿Por qué ese chico no utilizaba sus poderes para llegar antes?.Se encogió de hombros y se teletransportó de vuelta al instituto.

-¿Qué?...¿le has encontrado?-preguntó Manami.

-Sí, ya está llegando.-dijo mientras veía como Yamazaki subía al autobus -nos vemos luego prima!!-gritó mientras corría hacia allí.

-Oye!!...recuerda lo que...-pero Kazuya ya se había marchado. 

No sabía por que se enfadaba y le regañaba tanto, si al final su primito acabaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana como siempre.

Entonces decidió volver con su grupo. En eso Shaoran llegó medio asfixiado de tanto correr.

-Lo...si...siento...señorita...-dijo intentando coger aire.

-No te preocupes-dijo amable la profesora-¡Vamos sube!.-

La cara de Sakura cambió al ver entrar a Shaoran seguido de la señorita Manami.

-Bien, estamos todos-dijo Manami tras comprobar que no faltaba nadie más.

Minutos después, el autobús arrancó.

Shaoran se sentó exhausto al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó ella, mientras miraba la cara del chico roja por la carrera.

Él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-....me quedé dormido.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh!!!...!Mira qué monos!-susrró Tomoyo en tono emocionado.

Eriol se dio la vuelta en su asiento para ver lo que sucedía. Sonrió ante el dulce espectáculo.

En el asiento de atrás, la pareja más kawaii del instituto, se había quedado dormida.

-shshsh...les vas a despertar...-susurró él.

-Ya me ha despertado...-contestó Shaoran en tono algo molesto. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el objetivo de la cámara de Tomoyo casi pegado a su frente, lo que hizo que apareciera su habitual gesto de mal humor.

Tomoyo, al ver la cara de Shaoran rió nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Eriol-¿no has dormido bien esta noche?...No es normal en ti quedarte dormido-

-No, no muy bien....-dijo mirando fijamente a su amigo. 

Eriol conocía los motivos que hacían perder el sueño a Shaoran.

-Pues creo que la que está a tu lado no está muy acostumbrada a madrugar...-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Ante el comentario, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal de la ventana. Rápidamente, su gesto de enfado desapareció, dando paso a una tierna sonrisa.

Al ver en la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba, la cogió con cuidado de los hombros y la recostó con delicadeza hacia atrás en el asiento. Se quedó mirándola levemente sonrojado. Estaba tan bonita cuando dormía...

Aquel gesto, hizo que Tomoyo se entusiasmase y se inclinase en el asiento para grabar más de cerca a la pareja.

-Apaga la cámara Daidouji!!-exclamó Shaoran con dos o tres venitas en su cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tomoyo que, al oír eso se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Era mejor dejar a la pareja durante un rato. Y es que cuando Shaoran la llamaba Daidouji era porque realmente se estaba enfadando. 

Eriol rió divertido por la situación, mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento. Entonces observó a Tomoyo, que continuaba grabando.

-No te separas de tu cámara ni un momento ¿verdad?-dijo sonriente.

-Claro que no!!-dijo mientras grababa al resto de sus compañeros-¡No me quiero perder detalle de lo que ocurra en este viaje!.-

Hizo un recorrido con su cámara por los asientos vecinos, grabando a sus amigos.

-Estas son Naoko y Chiharu....-comentó haciendo de reportera-...Saludad a la cámara!!!-

Las dos chicas saludaron efusivamente. En eso Kazuya y Yamazaki aparecieron en el plano.

-Hey! No os metáis...que nos está sacando a nosotras...-decía Chiharu mientras empujaba a Yamazaki fuera del plano.

Los dos chicos no paraban de hacer tonterías ante la cámara.

-Sabías que en el antiguo Egipto también existían las cámaras de vídeo....-decía Yamazaki cuando fue interrumpido por Chiharu.

-Sí claro...!!!-decía chiharu mientras lo empujaba fuera del plano.

Tomoyo empezó a reír-...como podéis comprobar esos dos siguen como siempre...-comentó mientras se giraba para grabar a su compañero de asiento.

-...Y él es Eriol...saluda a la cámara!!-

Eriol respondió con una preciosa sonrisa que, sin saber por qué, hizo que Tomoyo se pusiese algo nerviosa.

-Eh...bueno...creo que ya es suficiente...-dijo mientras guardaba la cámara. 

Entonces levantó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco al comprobar que Eriol continuaba mirándola insistentemente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Intentó disimular un poco mirando por la ventana, pero él seguía sin quitarle ojo de encima, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Desde el otro lado Kazuya lo observaba todo con una leve sonrisa. Se volvió un poco y observó a Shaoran que se estaba intentando coger el sueño de nuevo.

Vaya!!! Parecía que aquel campamento iba a ser interesante. Y él que creía que se iba a aburrir. ¿.Así que ese es el motivo por el que Eriol había regresado?. Buscaba lo que en otra vida no tuvo.

-"...Si quieres puedo ayudarte...amo Clow".-

Eriol se sobresaltó saliendo de sus pensamientos, y se volvió para mirar a Shaoran que estaba medio dormido. No, él no había sido...aquella voz había resonado en su mente...había sido muy extraño...

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó extrañada Tomoyo al ver como la cara de Eriol había cambiado en un instante.

Eriol se quedó pensativo unos instantes y negó con la cabeza para tranquilizar a Tomoyo. Debía haber sido su imaginación...

Kazuya, por su parte, intentaba disimular mirando para otra parte. 

Había cometido un grave error. Sin querer, había utilizado sus poderes telepáticos y había entrado en la mente de Eriol. Sabía que era muy poderoso, y que si no andaba con más cuidado acabaría por descubrirle.

-Tengo que tener más cuidado...-murmuró para si.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol brillaba con fuerza. 

En el cielo había algunas nubes pasajeras, pero el día de todas formas era espléndido. Tan sólo la brisa fresca refrescaba el ambiente casi veraniego de aquel lugar.

El campamento se encontraba en medio de un valle rodeado de montañas y frondosos bosques de pinos. Al pie de este se encontraba el hermoso lago que ocupaba más allá de donde la vista podía alcanzar.

Cuando bajaron del autobús, los chicos fueron conducidos al Centro de Reuniones. Éste se encontraba junto al comedor, y era un recinto al aire libre con muchas mesas y bancos donde los chicos podían charlar o jugar en sus ratos libres.

-Bien chicos...-dijo Manami dirigiéndose a todos-...tan sólo os pido que respetéis las reglas del camping, los horarios de las comidas y las clases de tenis...por lo demás espero que lo paséis muy bien!!!-dijo sonriente.

-Oh!...se me olvidaba...en el tablón he puesto la distribución de la cabañas y...-

No le dio tiempo a terminar por que todos se dirigieron en trupe entusiasmados a ver los tablones pasando descaradamente de su comentario. 

Iba a decirles que respetaran las asignaciones de las cabañas pero daba igual. Lo importante era que se divirtieran, de todas formas sabía que acabarían por no hacerle caso.

-¿Con quién has caído Chiharu?-preguntó Sakura.

-Con Naoko...¿y tú?.-

-Con Tomoyo, nuestra cabaña es la número catorce-

-Vaya!!...está muy lejos de la nuestra-dijo Chiharu sorprendida.

-¿Y cuál es la vuestra?-preguntó Yamazaki uniéndose a la conversación.

-La seis...-respondió temerosa.

-Vaya!!...La nuestra es la cinco. Creo que vamos a ser vecinos.!!!-dijo sonriente.

Chiharu resopló resignada. Ya podía verlo: Yamazaki las veinticuatro horas del día contando mentiras y ella regañándole todo el tiempo. Iba a ser un campamento agotador...

-No pongas esa cara...-dijo Tomoyo con una risita-...míralo por el lado bueno. Así podréis estar juntitos...-

Chiharu se sonrojó mientras Yamazaki reía.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?-dijo Chiharu malhumorada-¿qué haces que todavía no has traído mi maleta?-

-Lo que tú digas mi señora...-dijo él en tono burlón mientras corría a por las maletas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura y Tomoyo cogieron sus maletas. Tomoyo observó como su amiga iba arrastrándola prácticamente por el suelo.

-Creo que te has pasado...-dijo con un goterón-...¿cómo te las has apañado para traerla tú sola?.-

-Papá me trajo en el coche...¿dónde está nuestra cabaña?...Chiharu dijo que estaba lejos...-

Tomoyo miró el mapa del tablón y señaló casi al final del camping.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-exclamó mientras bajaba la cabeza. 

No sabía cómo llevaría la maleta hasta allí.

-¿Te ayudo?-dijo Shaoran que apareció tras ella cogiendo una de las asas de la maleta.

Sakura sonrió-No hace falta de verdad...además tú ya llevas la tuya-

-No me importa de verdad...-susurró él con una amable sonrisa.

-De acuerdo...-aceptó sonriente.-...pero sólo hasta que llegues a tu cabaña.-

Dicho esto, todo el grupo se encaminó a sus respectivas cabañas.

Al llegar a la cabaña número cinco, Yamazaki se separó del grupo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver allí a Kazuya. Había llegado antes que ninguno y estaba esperando a su compañero tranquilamente sentado en la puerta. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?.

Realmente ese chico era muy extraño.

En la cabaña siguiente, Chiharu y Naoko se despidieron de los demás. Se verían luego más tarde en el lago.

Por último, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran siguieron su camino.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura se paró pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿estás cansada?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No, es que esa es mi cabaña...-dijo señalando la casita.-pero...¿y la vuestra?-

-Es la siguiente, la número quince.-dijo Eriol, que pasó delante de ellos, de camino a la puerta de la cabaña.

Sakura se sorprendió....pero, un momento....

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shaoran al ver su cara.

-Me has engañado...-dijo burlonamente sacándole la lengua a Shaoran.

-¿Qué?-dijo él sonriendo ante el gesto de niña pequeña de su novia.

-Sí, me dijiste que llevarías mi maleta hasta que llegásemos a tu cabaña, y ahora resulta que está más lejos que la mía!!!...-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Shaoran sonrió mirándola con ternura.

.

-Simplemente no me preguntaste...-dijo dulcemente-...yo jamás te engañaría...-aquel comentario hizo que Sakura sonriera de nuevo. 

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta en donde Eriol y Tomoyo les estaban esperando.

Shaoran dejó la maleta en el suelo frente a la puerta.

-Gracias, ¡eres un Sol!-dijo ella amable, y sin previo aviso, le besó en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente, Shaoran se puso rojo como un tomate. 

No era que no le gustase que Sakura le besase, pero lo que no le gustaba era que lo hiciera delante de alguien, en ese caso Tomoyo y Eriol.

Debió quedársele cara de tonto porque Tomoyo estaba ya que no se aguantaba la risa.

Eriol resopló. Cómo era que su amigo todavía no superase eso. Desde luego que era demasiado tímido.

-Anda vamos...-dijo tirándole del brazo y llevándoselo del lugar.-Hasta luego chicas!!!.-

Sakura y Tomoyo los despidieron desde la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cabaña era pequeñita y muy acogedora. Estaba construida con troncos de madera, dándole un aspecto rústico que encajaba a la perfección con el paraje en la que estaba enclavada. Todo el interior era igualmente de madera.

Conforme se entraba, te encontrabas al fondo con una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, y, junto a ella, dos muebles con cajones para guardar la ropa. A ambos lados de la puerta, se encontraban dos camas individuales vestidas con sábanas y colchas de color blanco reluciente. Junto a ellas se abrían dos ventanales con cortinas del mismo color de las sábanas, y que llenaban de luz toda la habitación.

-Qué bonito!!-dijo Sakura dando vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos, para dejarse caer después sobre una de las camas.

-Si que es bonito...-comentó Tomoyo sentándose en la otra cama.

-Este lugar es precioso!!!.. aunque....-Sakura se quedó pensativa-...¿no crees que es algo solitario?.-

-¿Solitario?.-preguntó su amiga sin entender.

Sakura se sentó en el filo de la cama-...las cabañas están muy separadas unas de otras y estamos muy lejos del Centro de Reuniones, el comedor y todo eso....-

Tomoyo sonrió-...¿tienes miedo?.-

Sakura no contestó. No quería parecer una miedosa, pero la verdad es que si Tomoyo no estuviera con ella se lo pensaría mejor antes de dormir sola en una cabaña en medio del bosque.¿Y si aparecía algún animal salvaje?.

-No te preocupes...-dijo Tomoyo con una risita-...si te pasa algo sólo tienes que gritar y Shaoran vendrá corriendo en tu ayuda.-

Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la cara avergonzada, ante la risa de su amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de deshacer las maletas, tendrían el resto de la tarde libre. 

Y como hacía una temperatura agradable y el viaje había sido pesado, todos decidieron que irían al lago a darse un baño y descansar. 

Eriol y Shaoran, por eso de que su cabaña estaba lejos, llegaron los últimos. Ya todos estaban alborotando en la lago, disfrutando alegremente de la tarde.

-Que voooy!!!-gritó Kazuya subido en una rama, para después saltar al agua.

-Aaaahh!!!.-gritaron las chicas al ser salpicadas por Kazuya.

-Venid con nosotros!!!-gritó Yamazaki desde el agua al ver que Eriol y Shaoran habían llegado.

Eriol sonrió y, cogiendo carrerilla, saltó al agua salpicando de nuevo a Chiharu y las demás chicas.

Shaoran, por su parte, se fue acercando lentamente a la orilla, mirando como sus amigos jugaban y se gastaban bromas en el agua. Entonces se percató de algo...¿dónde estaba Sakura?.

-Shaoran...-el susurro a su espalda de una voz muy conocida por él, le hizo estremecerse.

Entonces se giró lentamente. La imagen ante sus ojos hizo que creyera que se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo y un ángel estuviera frente a él.

El cuerpo de Sakura con ese mínimo bikini rojo parecía el de una diosa. El agua que se escurría de su pelo, se deslizaba como ríos cristalinos por la rosada piel, mientras que sus ojos verdes, brillaban de forma cristalina con la luz del sol.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco por su insistente mirada. Los ojos del chico estba abiertos al mas no poder, mientras que su boca estaba abierta graciosamente. La chica pestañeó con inocencia ante la reacción del chico.

Shaoran sonrojó muchísimo al darse cuenta de la manera en que la estaba mirando.

-¿Pasa algo?.-preguntó ella curiosa, haciendole sonrojar aún más.

-¿No te bañas?.-preguntó ella al ver que el chico no le respondía.

-Bueno....es...esto...-Shaoran seguía embobado.

Al ver que Shaoran ni hablaba ni se movía, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la orilla del lago. Cuando el pie del chico tocó el agua fría, pareció salir por fin de su asombro.

-Es...está muy fría.-dijo sobresaltándose.

-Solo al principio...-dijo ella tirando de su mano, prácticamente obligándole a meterse en el lago.-...sumérgete conmigo y ya verás como se te pasa...-

Sakura se puso frente a él y, apoyando suavemente sus manos en sus hombros, hizo que se sumergiese bajo el agua. 

El desconcertado chico sólo pudo coger aire y sumergirse junto a ella.

Aún no habían salido del todo a la superficie cuando Sakura escuchó a Yamazaki gritar. 

-Apartaros que vooy!!!!-

Habilmente y con rapidez, Shaoran tiró de su brazo y la trajo hacia si, evitando que Yamazaki cayese encima de ella.

-Es que no podéis tener más cuidado!!!!.-gritó Shaoran con una vena en la cabeza.

-Lo siento!!!.-decía Yamazaki mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura pareció darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.Tenía sus ojos fijos en el chico, mientras que sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho desnudo y mojado de su novio. 

Shaoran mantenía delicadamente sus manos en su cintura. Podía sentir su respiración agitada mientras discutía con Yamazaki y como el agua del pelo de él caía sobre su rostro.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo perfecto y guapo que era Shaoran, como en ese momento. Su cuerpo era fuerte, más grande y alto que el de ella, mientras que la expresión de su rostro enfadado era absolutamente irresistible.

Entonces miró sus propias manos. Estaban tocando su cuerpo desnudo y mojado!!!. Sintió como la vergüenza visitó su ser y separó sus manos nerviosamente.

Shaoran notó ese gesto de Sakura y la miró a la cara. Su rostro estba encendido de rubor. Aquello hizo que Shaoran tambien se sonrojase y apartara sus manos de su cintura.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con ojos avergonzados. Cada uno pensaba que podía haber molestado al otro con su tacto, por lo que sus caras estabas rojas de rubor.

Entonces, Kazuya saltó desde la rama, haciendo que una ola de agua los mojara por completo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de este lado, o ocurrirá una catastrofe!!!.-dijo Shaoran mirando con una vena en la cabeza a Kazuya y Yamazaki.

Pero para cuando se dignó a mirara a Sakura, esta ya había desaparecido, nadando hacia las chicas.

Mientras nadaba, Sakura sentía su cara arder.Se sentía tan avergonzada que no se atrevía mirar a Shaoran, por lo que decicdió que lo mejor era huir de esa incómoda situación.

Shaoran observó como huía de su lado. Tocar la piel mojada de Sakura aunque fuese solo un instante había sido como estar en el cielo. 

Shaoran siempre era el más tímido de los dos, pero en ocasiones, Sakura podía sobrepasarle. Así era ella...tan inocente como una gota de agua. Ahogó un pequeño suspiro en su pecho, y comenzó a nadar.

Desde la lejanía, una chica de pelo negro y larguísimo fue la única que reparó en tan tierna escena. 

Tomoyo sonrió para sí, y lamentó que su cámara se hubiese quedado sin batería.

Entonces la sensación de un chorro de agua fría deslizándose por su espalda le hizo salir de repente de sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo se giró.

-...Eriol..-dijo sorprendida al verle tras ella.

-...Lo siento...creí que tu piel se estaba sonrojando demasiado...-dijo con una sonrisa.- ...¿No crees que estás tomando demasiado el sol?...-

Tomoyo le agradeció el gesto con una amable sonrisa.-...tienes razón...me iré a la sombra un rato...-dijo mientras se bajaba de la colchoneta.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?...-preguntó el chico de ojos azules.-...me gustaría hablar contigo un rato...-

-Claro que no...-dijo ella asintiendo sonriente.

Ambos salieron del agua, y mientras se secaban con una toalla, los demás seguían jugando en el lago. Sakura se había tendido en la colchoneta que había dejado Tomoyo, y conversaba animadamente con Chiharu y Naoko, ya más tranquila que antes.

Shaoran se había quedado un poco absorto en sus pensamientos al ver como Eriol y Tomoyo se marchaban juntos. No se dio cuenta de que Kazuya y Yamazaki tramaban algo a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro con mirada traviesa.

Chiharu, que conocía muy bien esa mirada en Yamazaki, intentó advertir al inocente Shaoran.

-CUIDADO!!!.-

Pero para cuando se dio la vuelta, ya tenía a los dos chicos encima suyo y entre risas consiguieron hundir al pobre Shaoran.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el chico consiguió salir a la superficie, tosiendo por todo el agua que había tragado y tratando de coger grandes bocanadas de aire. Sakura, que al verlo inmediatamente fue hasta donde él estaba. Lo miró preocupada.

-¿estás bien?.-

El chico asintió mientras seguía tosiendo. Ella le ayudó a expulsar el agua dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Era curiosa como la preocupación había hecho que olvidase lo que antes había ocurrido.

Por su parte, Kazuya y Yamazaki se reían a carcajadas.

-No ha tenido gracia...-dijo Chiharu.

-...para mí... si la ha tenido..-consiguió decir Kazuya entre risas.

Shaoran una vez repuesto, les dedicó una fulminante mirada. Ya le tenían hasta la coronilla!!!.

Caminó hacia ellos con su habitual cara de mal genio, y una gran vena en la frente. Los dos chicos pararon de reír y vieron como Shaoran pasaba por su lado con cara de pocos amigos, y salía del agua.

-Oye....¿te has enfadado?.-le preguntó Kazuya con una gotita en la frente.

-A sido una broma...no te enfades!!!...-dijo Yamazaki sin perder su habitual sonrisa.

Entonces, una vez fuera del agua, Shaoran tomó carrerilla y corrió hacia el agua saltando prácticamente encima de los dos chicos. Seguidamente los cogió y comenzó a hundirles la cabeza en el agua ante la risa de las chicas.

Y es que esos dos no conocían a Shaoran cuando se enfadaba. De no ser por que había gente delante, hubiera utilizado uno de sus hechizos para fulminarlos con un rayo.

Continuará...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Notas de la autora: Por fin he terminado este capitulo...perdonad que sea más largo que el primero pero es que no podía cortar la historia en cualquier sitio...^__^UU

Bueno, que os ha parecido???...Tomoyo como siempre con su cámara a cuestas...Qué me decís del campamento??...bonito Eh?...Y las cabañas...que suerte que Sakura y Shaoran esten cerquita..*^__^*...Bueno, y la reacción de Shaoran al ver a Sakura en bikini???O__o

¿Y de qué querrá hablar Eriol con Tomoyo?...Y la bromita de Kazuya y Yamazaki...Pobre Shaoran U__U...por suerte sabe defenderse muy bien...es que Kazuya es un caso, ya de pequeñito (en la serie KOR ,con cuatro añitos)le hacía la vida imposible al pobre Kyosuke y a sus hermanas.

Bueno, esperemos que se lo pasen muy bien, por que estas vacaciones prometen ser muy divertidas y románticas!!!Kawaiii!!!

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!!!

****

Capitulo3: Amor y amistad.

Ah, una cosa!!. Prometo ponerlo muy prontito, en compensación por la tardanza de éste. Para estas alturas ya habré acabado los exámenes... O eso espero ¬_¬

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! ^^

****

Aclaraciones:

* Espers: Así se llaman los que como Kazuya y Manami poseen poderes paranormales (son poderes psíquicos, que no tienen nada que ver con la magia). De hecho, toda la familia Kasuga son Espers.


	3. Amor y Amistad

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto.

Touya: Estoy en contra de esta estúpida historía!!! ¿cómo es que yo no salgo?!!!

Manami: Pues porque yo soy la autora y no quiero que salgas. Además así puedo poner todas las escenas S+S que quiera *___*

Touya: Espero que el mocoso no se pase con mi hermana!!!.

Manami: ¿Pero en qué piensas?!!! O_oUUU. Si solo tienen trece años!!!.

Touya:No me gustó como miró a mi hermana en el lago!!!.

Manami:Tranquilo, yo soy la autora y lo vigilo. *^_^*

Touya: Pues eso es lo malo...

Manami: _-_

Yukito: Vamos To-ya, será muy divertido ^___^

Touya: GRRRRRRRRRRRR

Manami+Yukito: Además hacen una pareja tan mona ^__________^ x2

Touya: Me voy a mi cuarto -_-UU. Y tú escritora, a ver lo que haces!!!GRRRR

Manami: Vale, vale ^_^UUUUUUU

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el tercer capitulo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas Vacaciones Contigo.

Capitulo 3: Amor y amistad.

La brisa de la tarde, fresca y agradable, movía con delicadeza los largos mechones de pelo negro y ondulado. La chica hundía sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos en aquella espesa melena, peinándola para evitar que se enredase con el viento.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se percataron entonces de la insistente mirada de aquel chico. Eriol seguía de pie enfrente de ella mirándola como hipnotizado, sin decir ni tan siquiera una palabra.

Ella apartó su mirada, incómoda de nuevo por esa situación, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera ante su gesto de timidez.

-¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?.-dijo él amable.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

Por lo menos había dejado de mirarla y se había dignado a hablar. Aquella situación la había incomodado de manera extraña. Y por mucho que lo pensaba no encontraba respuestas a esas dos interrogantes. El porqué Eriol la miraba de esa manera, y el porqué a ella le incomodaba tanto su mirada.

La brisa continuaba soplando y agitaba con delicadeza las copas de los árboles que los cobijaban dándoles su sombra. El lago que se extendía ante sus ojos brillaba en todo su esplendor con los reflejos del sol. En aquel lugar apartado del grupo de compañeros, el suave siseo del viento era lo único que se escuchaba.

Ella echó un vistazo a su acompañante. Él seguía allí, con su mirada azul fija en aquel lago. Su pelo suave se movía con el viento dándole un aspecto más infantil del que era habitual en él. Por una vez Tomoyo pudo ver al niño de trece años que realmente era.

El chico se giró a ella y le sonrió, haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara por haberla pillado mirándole.

-Estás muy callada.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que yo estoy callada?...Eres tú el que está en las nubes sin pronunciar palabra...-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Pensaba que me gusta mucho este lugar...-

-Es precioso...-dijo ella mirando de nuevo al lago.-...después de un primer año de instituto tan duro, unas vacaciones así vienen muy bien para descansar...-

-Pero si has sacado unas notas excelentes!!.-dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues igual que tú!!.-dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente. 

Ahora que habían roto el incómodo silencio se sentía más relajada.

-Sin embargo a la pobre Sakura le ha costado un poquito...-repuso ella con una graciosa sonrisa.

-Es cierto...-dijo él riendo.-...las matemáticas no son su fuerte...-

-Bueno, pero al final con la ayuda de Shaoran ha conseguido sacar buenas notas.-

-Sí...-murmuró él pensativo.

Shaoran y Sakura habían estado más unidos que nunca en ese año. Prácticamente pasaban todo su tiempo libre juntos, paseando, charlando, estudiando, solos o en compañía de él y Tomoyo...Aquello les había servido para conocerse mucho más el uno al otro y hacer que su confianza se hiciera más fuerte. Podía afirmar que habían madurado y crecido juntos. 

Pero por mucho que hubiesen madurado, seguían siendo dos niños...y Eriol dudaba de si iban a poder resistir todo lo que se les venía encima....

-¿Qué pasa?.-dijo ella preocupada ante la mirada triste del chico.

-Eh?...No, es que... me preguntaba si no hechas de menos a Sakura...-mintió él.

-¿A Sakura?... ¿por qué dices eso?.-dijo ella pensativa

-Pues porque Sakura y tú habéis estado siempre muy unidas y desde que Shaoran volvió os habéis distanciado un poco...¿no te sientes sola?...-

-Bueno... es cierto que ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes...-dijo pensativa.-... es normal que ella quiera estar con Shaoran...-

Eriol sonrió mientras que ella fijaba su mirada en el lago y continuaba hablando.

-...pero nosotras seguimos viéndonos igual que antes en la escuela, a veces salimos de compras o nos llamamos por teléfono y nos contamos todo...¿Sabes?..hay veces que nos pasamos una hora entera hablando...-dijo ella riendo.-...pero no...no me siento sola en absoluto...-

Eriol sonrió más tranquilo. Parecía que lo que Tomoyo decía era sincero y en verdad su amistad con Sakura no había cambiado para nada. Eso era bueno...

-¿Y por qué lo preguntas?...¿Es que acaso tú te sientes sólo?.-preguntó ella.

-No, al contrario...-dijo él con una gran sonrisa.-...por eso volví a Japón. En Inglaterra apenas tenía amigos...-

-¿Por qué?..Si eres una persona muy simpática y agradable...-dijo ella sonriente.

Él le agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa.

-...Clow era una persona muy reservada...supongo que aún tengo parte de su carácter...-

-Eso no es cierto!!..-Eriol se sorprendió de la decisión de las palabras de Tomoyo.-Oh vamos!!!...¿por qué no dejas de compararte con Clow?...-

Eriol si que estaba sorprendido ahora y miraba interrogante a la chica.

-Oh!..lo siento...-susurró ella.-...no quería meterme en donde no me llaman....- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No te preocupes...-dijo él sonriente.-...pero explícame porqué dices eso...-

La chica se sonrojó al ver la amabilidad con la que decía esas palabras. Suspiró un poco y se levantó caminando lentamente hacia la orilla del lago. Eriol se levantó tras ella y la siguió.

-Desde que te conozco, siempre has actuado como si no fueses tú...-aquello dejó sorprendido a Eriol que seguía callado escuchando sus palabras.-...crees que por tener sus recuerdos tienes que ser igual que él, que te van a pasar las mismas cosas...-

-...parece que últimamente no tienes tan presente a Clow...-continuaba ella mientras se agachaba junto la orilla y removía sus blancos dedos en el agua.-...por un momento he creído estar con el verdadero Eriol...pero de repente sueltas eso de que tienes su carácter...-empezó a reír ella mientras se ponía de pie y jugueteaba con sus pies en el agua.

Eriol se quedó estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía aquella chica saber tanto del corazón de la gente?. Realmente tenía un don especial. Metió también sus pies en el agua y se acercó a ella.

-Entonces piensas que estado siendo yo mismo...-dijo él pensativo.

Tomoyo se giró y lo miró a su cara sonriente.-Yo solo pienso que Clow Reed murió...y el que está aquí y ahora conmigo es Eriol Hiragizawa...-

El chico sonrió. Durante mucho tiempo se había estado preguntando si podía dejar salir la personalidad del verdadero Eriol. Ahora Tomoyo se lo estaba confirmando. De Clow Reed tan solo le quedaba la magia. El resto era sólo él y lo que pasara a partir de entonces no tenía que ver con el pasado. Sería solo su vida, la de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Un gran aire de tranquilidad surgió dentro de él. Tranquilidad, por lo que ella le había dicho... por saber qué pensaba realmente ella de él.

-Gracias...-dijo él amable.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó curiosa.

-Por hablar de eso conmigo. No sabes de la ayuda que me ha servido.-

-Para eso están los amigos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Los amigos especiales.-sonrió él con la mirada perdida.

-¿Especiales?.-

-E..bue..esto...-un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.-...bueno tú eres especial..como Sakura y Shaoran...sólo vosotros sabéis mi secreto...-

Tomoyo se acercó un poco clavando su mirada con la de él, para después soltar una pequeña risita.

-Ah!!..Otro secreto de Eriol es que también puede ponerse nervioso!!!.-continuó riendo.-...parece que no te conozco lo suficiente.-

Eriol sonrió.-A mi me gustaría conocerte un poco más...-.

Aquello dejó un poco sorprendida a Tomoyo. Miró por un instante al chico que seguía sonriente mirando al horizonte. Por una extraña razón se sintió mucho más unida a él en ese momento. Le había contado lo que pensaba de él, y él, muy lejos de molestarse, le había agradecido el gesto. 

¿Qué le había pasado?. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que conocía a Eriol. Entonces...¿por qué le había dado miedo decirle lo que pesaba?...Qué estúpida había sido. Hablar sinceramente con él no había sido para tanto. Es más, le habían entrado ganas de hablar más veces con él de esa manera.

-Dime...¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?.-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Él se quedó mirándola interrogante, sin entender a que venía la pregunta.

Ella caminó de nuevo hacia la sombra y se sentó.-...el mío es "**Lo bello y lo triste" de** **Yasunari Kawabata**...-ella le sonrió dulcemente.-...¿no querías conocerme más?...yo también quiero saber más de ti....-

Eriol sonrió y se volvió a sentar junto a ella.-...el mío es** "El señor de los anillos" de Tolkien**...¿has oído hablar de él?...-

Entre risas y bromas pasaron la tarde entera conversando. Conociéndose mejor el uno al otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol del atardecer lo iluminaba todo con su luz naranja. El lago reflejaba su media esfera como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer entre sus aguas cristalinas.

Los ojos color ámbar de Shaoran brillaban con la misma fuerza de aquella luz intensa. Una brisa suave movió con delicadeza las hojas del árbol sobre el que estaba sentado. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, intentando dejarse llevar por la paz de aquel bello paraje. La esencia del bosque invadió todo su ser.

Le encantaba aquel lugar. Sin duda aquellas vacaciones serían las mejores de su vida.

Su mirada se entristeció de repente y se quedó pensativo mientras miraba cabizbajo su reflejo en el lago. ¿Por qué?....¿Por qué no podía solo disfrutar de ese momento sin sentir tristeza?...Tan solo pensar que esas vacaciones iban a ser...

-SHAORAN!!!-

El chico se sobresaltó un poco ante aquella llamada. Al levantar la mirada, observó como Sakura lo llamaba desde la orilla del lago agitando efusivamente sus brazos.

Shaoran se puso de pie sobre la rama y se agarró a la que estaba sobre su cabeza para no caerse.

-Te he estado buscando!!.-le dijo ella mientras se acercaba al pie del árbol.-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?.-le dijo sonriente.

Él tan solo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ella hacer que se olvidaran todas sus penas con tan solo sonreírle?.

-Espera...que ahora bajo...-dijo él amable.

-No...espérame tú...-dijo ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al pie del árbol, junto a los de él.-...quiero subir contigo.-

-Vale, pero ten cuidado.-dijo él mientras observaba como ella ascendía.

Cuidadosamente, Sakura fue poniendo sus pies y manos donde Shaoran le indicaba. No fue muy difícil, ya que la chica alcanzó la cima en pocos segundos.

-Ahora no mires abajo...-le indicaba él mientras Sakura mantenía el equilibrio de pie al otro lado de la rama.

Poco a poco la chica fue avanzando con su mirada clavada en los ojos de su novio. En unos instantes Sakura alcanzó la mano que Shaoran le ofrecía.

-Gracias!...-le dijo ella sonriente.-...uff..si que está alto!!. -ambos miraron abajo, dándose cuenta de que la caída era considerable. 

Sakura sintió vértigo y cerró fuerte los ojos mientras se agarraba a la rama de encima de su cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos...-dijo él agarrando suavemente a Sakura por la cintura y sentándola.

Sakura se sorprendió de su delicado gesto, pero se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía ciñendo su cintura. Se separó rápidamente de ella, sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada para que ella no le mirase. 

Aquello divirtió mucho a Sakura que no pudo evitar ahogar una pequeña risita. Miró por un instante el rostro sonrojado de su novio. Era tan mono cuando se sonrojaba. Una idea traviesa pasó por su mente. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Shaoran pareciera mucho más adorable?.

Shaoran intentando disimular mirando el atardecer. Luchando consigo mismo para desterrar el rubor de su cara. Su plan se volvió contra él al sentir los cálidos labios de Sakura sobre su mejilla. Por un instante tan solo sintió su cara arder.

Sakura se separó suavemente de él mientras sonreía. Lo había conseguido. Lo había notado en sus propios labios. Shaoran parecía ahora un tomatito...su adorable tomatito.

-¿a...a..qué..vino eso?.-dijo él apenas sin pensar.

Ella tan solo le sonrió.-...a que estamos de vacaciones...-decía en tono dulce y juguetón mientras le miraba a los ojos. 

Sin decir nada cogió la mano del chico y la volvió a poner en su cintura, donde antes había estado. El chico ahora echaba humo por las orejas y Sakura empezó a reír sonoramente.

Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y miró al horizonte.

-...no tienes por qué preocuparte...aquí solo estamos tú y yo....-susurró ella muy cálidamente.-...si quieres abrazarme no tienes por qué ocultarlo...-

Shaoran se relajó un poco. Tal vez era verdad que estaba algo tenso y eso, hasta ella lo había notado. Estrechó más fuerte a Sakura y recostó delicadamente su cabeza sobre la de ella. Los dos permanecieron largo rato viendo el atardecer. Se estaba tan bien así...

Poco a poco el sol fue bajando tras la línea del horizonte y al cabo de unos minutos, la esfera naranja había desapareciendo, dejando solo los reflejos de luz cálida sobre la superficie del lago.

Sakura se movió un poco entre los brazos de su novio y le miró a los ojos. Ahora él parecía mucho más sereno y el rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla llamando su atención. Él le sonrió cálidamente, sin apenas variar su tranquilidad.

Sakura se sonrojó un poquito. Si le gustaba la carita de Shaoran sonrojada, le gustaba aún más cuando le miraba de aquella manera. Podía verse reflejada en sus ojos y aquello le llenaba de felicidad.

-...¿a que se está mejor así?...-susurró ella.

-..es verdad..-dijo él con una sonrisa.-...pero, ¿sabes que es lo mejor?..-dijo acercándose más a ella.

-...¿qué?...-susurró ella mientras entornaba sus ojos y notaba le respiración de él cerca de su boca.

-..que ni Touya ni Kero me van a impedir hacer esto...-

Shaoran se fue acercando más a ella mientras sentía el calor de su propio rostro sonrojarse de nuevo. Solo sabía que su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella, que podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y notar su respiración...y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie les interrumpiría.

Abrazó fuerte su cintura, cerró los ojos y delicadamente unió su boca a la de ella. Un leve suspiro por parte de ella se ahogó entre sus labios, mientras seguían unidos y la brisa movía el pelo de ambos. Era como estar en el mismísimo cielo...

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo eso?. Ya no lo recordaba. Debió ser antes de los exámenes finales, porque cuando estudiaban en casa de Sakura, ni el peluche ni Touya lo dejaban dos minutos a solas con ella. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, que apenas había pensado y simplemente había actuado. 

Pero ahora que estaba sintiendo la calidez de sus labios, notaba como el rubor subía a su cara y la vergüenza invadía su cuerpo. Estúpida timidez!!. ¿Porqué no le dejaba disfrutar de ella?. 

Lentamente se separaron dejando circular el aire entre ellos. Se quedaron mirándose abrazados el uno al otro, con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Por primera vez estaban allí solos, mirándose delicada y lentamente, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza...

Sakura se abrazó a su cuello y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Shaoran no la solía besar muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era siempre así. Tan suave y delicado, además de tan tímido.

Sin embargo, había algo distinto en sus ojos que brillaban con fuerza. Parecía que en ellos hubiese más amor que nunca. Un leve halo rosa cruzó las mejillas de ella. Lentamente se acercó a él y le intentó dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla... 

-ESTAN AHÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Sakura dio un respingo hacia atrás que casi se cae de la rama del árbol, si no fuera por que Shaoran la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la orilla del lago y se pusieron todo lo rojos que la sangre les permitía.

Allí, en la orilla estaba un sonriente Yamazaki señalándoles, mientras que Chiharu se acercaba a él y Kazuya y Naoko estaban tras la valla que cercaba el lago.

Chiharu llegó junto a Yamazaki y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-IDIOTA, ES QUE NO VES QUE QUIEREN ESTAR **SOLOS**!!!!!

-Que poco discreto eres Yamazaki...-dijo Naoko sonriente, apoyada en la valla de madera.

-pe..pero..yo...¿por qué me pegas?.-dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que el coscorrón de Chiharu dolía bastante.

-Anda, que no sé que voy a hacer contigo....-decía Chiharu mientras se llevaba a Yamazaki arrastrándolo del cuello.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la rama del árbol, rojos como tomates, mientras veían a sus amigos marcharse. 

Kazuya les miró fijamente. 

Los ojos de Shaoran se cruzaron con los de Kazuya. No sabía por qué, pero el chico noto cierta frialdad en ese par de ojos verdes. 

-Hey, tortolitos!!!...os esperamos en el comedor!!!.- dijo Kazuya esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Dicho esto cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y siguió a los demás que seguían discutiendo.

El comentario de Kazuya hizo que Sakura se pusiera aún más roja, si eso era posible. Sin embargo Shaoran se molestó y tan solo adoptó su gesto de mal genio, aunque todavía sonrojado.

Sakura se puso de pie en la rama.

-bu..bueno..será mejor que nos vallamos... - dijo, y empezó a caminar con cuidado.

Shaoran la siguió en silencio, pero teniendo cuidado de ella mientras bajaba.

Una vez abajo, Sakura se estaba atando las deportivas sentada en la hierba. Shaoran seguía pensativo, intentando darle explicación a aquella sensación que había tenido. No sabía que había sido...pero no le había dado buena espina.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?..-le dijo ella con voz triste.

Él salió de sus pensamientos y vio el rostro desanimado de Sakura. Sería mejor no preocuparla con tonterías.

Se arrodilló frente a ella.

-..¿por qué tendría que enfadarme?..-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-bueno..yo..no sé...-

Él la calló sonriéndole y acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

-...¿tienes hambre?...-le dijo mientras le daba la mano y la levantaba del suelo.

-Vamos!!!...me muero de hambre!!!!.-dijo ella alegre mientras empezaba a correr tirando de su mano.

-Hey, pero no corras!!!.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo miraba con curiosidad el rostro sonrojado de su amiga. Era gracioso verla así, con esa sonrisa en sus labios tan encantadora, y ese leve rubor rosa en sus mejillas. Pensaba que estaba preciosa. Tan solo se imaginaba el hermoso plano que le sacaría con su cámara en cuanto llegaran a la cabaña.

Cuando Sakura llego al comedor con Shaoran, ya tenia esa cara, y durante toda la cena no había echo otra cosa mas que mirar con ternura a su chico y sonrojarse aún más.

-Bueno...ya hemos llegado...-dijo Eriol volviéndose hacia las chicas.

-Gracias por acompañarnos!!...-dijo Tomoyo sonriente mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña.

-¿No...no...queréis pasar un rato?...-preguntó tímidamente Sakura. La verdad es que no tenia ganas de separase de Shaoran después de pasar todo el día juntos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...debéis estar cansadas...-dijo amablemente el chico de ojos marrones.

Tomoyo pudo ver cierto halo de decepción en los ojos de su amiga. 

-Vamos Sakura!!...seguro que ellos también están cansados...-dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-Además, mañana hay que madrugar para las clases...-repuso Eriol con una sonrisa, intentando hacer que Sakura se sintiera mejor.

-...es cierto...-entendió por fin la chica de ojos verdes-...hasta mañana!!.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tímidamente, Shaoran dejo libre los dedos de la mano de Sakura, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cogida. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al sentirse observado por Eriol y Tomoyo, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

-Bueno...hasta mañana!!!.-dijo bruscamente mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente, rojo como un tomate.

Eriol tan solo lo siguió sonriente mientras las chicas los despedían con la mano desde la puerta de la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, Sakura miro tras la ventana como los chicos se perdían entre los arboles. Cuando ya no podía verlos, se volvió para ponerse su pijama. Fue entonces cuando se encontró el objetivo de la cámara de Tomoyo prácticamente en su nariz.

-HOEEEE!!!!!-. grito la chica con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-AHHH!!!...Es que estas tan bonita esta noche, que no he podido evitar grabarte!!!!...-decía la otra chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-TOMOYOOOOO!!!.- gritó Sakura muy sonrojada.

Tomoyo apago su cámara y se sentó en su cama frente a ella.-... estás muy sonrojada esta noche ... ¿no me tienes que contar nada?... - dijo con cierto tono de picardía.

-Aaahh...bueno...he estado tomando mucho el sol esta tarde...-dijo la otra tímidamente, intentando restarle importancia.

Tomoyo tan solo se limitó a mirarla con cierto aire de malicia. A ella no podía engañarla. Tan solo había una persona capaz de sonrojar a Sakura de esa manera... 

La chica de ojos verdes tan solo atinó a ponerse aun más sonrojada y bajar la cabeza avergonzada. 

-...¿no tendrá Shaoran algo que ver con eso?...- preguntó Tomoyo sonriente. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por saber que había pasado esa tarde entre ellos.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Sakura se digno a hablar.

-...me...me...ha besado...- dijo sonriente, con brillo en los ojos.

Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha. -...eso no es nada nuevo...-dijo con amabilidad.-...ya te ha besado otras veces...-

-Pero esta vez ha sido distinto...-dijo en un susurro.-...no sé...pero estaba tan... sereno...-

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?- dijo la otra divertida.

Sakura se puso nerviosa-...e...bueno...si...pero estaba tan...tan...-

-¿Cariñoso?...-

Sakura se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.-...siempre que me besa....después...se avergüenza mucho...pero...- se sonrojo aun mas.-...pero hoy he visto algo distinto en sus ojos... no sé que es... pero me he sentido muy querida...-

-Sabes que Shaoran te adora Sakura, está tan enamorado !!.-dijo Tomoyo sonriente. 

De todos era conicidoel gran amor que los unia.

Sakura se sonrojó como un farolillo. Tímidamente dio la espalda a su amiga y miró a la luna a través de la ventana. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-¿Sabes Tomoyo?...-susurró tímidamente.- Shaoran es tan dulce... lo es todo para mi !!.- dijo con las mejillas notablemente coloreadas.

Una punzada paso por el corazón de Tomoyo. Ante aquellas palabras, imágenes y recuerdos pasaron por su mente como un flash. Recuerdos de una confesión muy dolorosa que Eriol le había hecho aquella misma tarde.

Pero eso no podía contarselo a ella. No era cosa suya decírselo !!!..Además que sería demasiado traumatizante para su amiga.

Dolor.

¿Eso era lo que le esperaba a su amiga?. Tomoyo observó con tristeza la figura de su amiga que observaba a la luna con brillo en los ojos.

Agito la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos tristes de su cabeza. Si seguí dándole vueltas a eso acabaría por volverse loca. Además, Sakura parecía tan feliz...

-¿Sakura?...- dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz para captar su atención.

Sakura se volvió hacia su amiga levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Es tarde, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?.-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Sakura asintió sonriente.

Después de ponerse sus pijamas, cada una se fue a dormir.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo!!.-dijo Sakura apagando la luz de su mesita.

-Buenas noches Sakura!!!... y que sueñes con los ángeles...-dijo la de ojos azules con una ambale sonrisa.

Sakura cerró los ojos. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquél cálido beso que Shaoran le había dado. Su amable sonrisa, la clidez de sus brazos rodeándola, su ternura y la suavidad de sus labios...

Y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura se quedó dormida.

Esa noche, como todas las noches, soñó con tierno ángel de ojos marrones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran se dio por enésima vez la vuelta entre las sábanas. 

-Hiragizawa apaga la luz!!!!.-gritó molesto.

Y es que su compañero de cabaña llevaba más de una hora con la luz de su mesilla encendida. Además parecía no escucharle, inmerso en su gordísimo libro, y eso le estaba irritando. No había cosa que le molestase más que intentar dormir con la luz encendida. 

(a mi también!!!! : p)

Eriol tan solo alzó una ceja y continuó leyendo. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a ese chico.

-HIRAGIZAWAAA!!!...-

Eriol empezó a reír sin mirarle. Hasta que...

PLASH

Una almohada voladora se estrelló en su cara.

-Vale...vale ...no te pongas así...-decía el otro mientras dejaba el libro y se quitaba las gafas.

Shaoran se levantó con una gran vena y recogió la almohada del suelo ante la divertida mirada de Eriol. Después volvió a su cama.

Eriol apagó la luz. Durante unos instantes hubo silencio hasta que...

-jajajaja...-

La risa de Eriol resonó en la habitación.

-QUE PASA AHORA!!!- dijo Shaoran con una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Me... me estoy acordando de lo que me ha contado Yamazaki antes...-

-Qué te ha dicho...- dijo el otro con pesadez. ¿Es que no pensaba dejarle dormir?.

-Pues...que..tú y Sakura os estabais besando en el lago...-dijo con picardía.-...y que cuando les visteis os pusisteis como tomates. -concluyó riendo. 

-....-

A Shaoran le dio tal subida de color que, aún con la luz apagada, Eriol podía verle desde su cama. 

Si que se había difundido pronto la noticia. Cuando cogiera a Yamazaki lo estrangularía con sus propias manos.

Eriol se estiró bocarriba en su cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-...Sois demasiado tímidos...-dijo mirando al techo.- todos saben que sois novios, no deberíais avergonzáros porque os pillaran...-

Shaoran no dijo ni una palabra. Podía ser tímido, pero definitivamente no lo era tanto cuando estaba a solas con ella. Además...¿qué le interesaba a los demás su vida privada?. Iba a darse la vuelta y a dar por zanjada la conversación cuando...

-Shaoran... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco, pero luego frunció el ceño. Ya se conocía las preguntitas de Eriol.

-Te prometo que lo que me digas no saldrá de aquí...-

-Bueno, si con eso me dejas dormir...pero si quiero no la contesto!!...-dijo el otro secamente.

Eriol sonrió. - ¿Qué pasó después del salto?-

-¿Salto?-. preguntó el otro sin entender. 

-Ya sabes...-dijo con una sonrisa.-... cuando atrapasteis a la carta Void y Sakura saltó al otro lado donde tú estabas.-

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Y tú como sabes eso?.-

-Magia.- dijo una sonrisa enigmática.-...mi **vórtice mágico*** perdió su poder al rato de que Sakura cambiara la carta...-

El silencio se hizo durante largo rato en la habitación. Eriol supuso que el chico no iba a contestarle, por lo que no insistió más. Iba a darse la vuelta para dormir cuando...

-Ella...dijo que me quería...-dijo el chico levemente sonrojado, con los ojos ensoñados por los recuerdos de aquel día tan feliz.-...y a pesar de que intenté convencerla, ella saltó al otro lado... Lo único que pude hacer fue recibirla en mis brazos como un ángel caído del cielo... Era como un sueño... el despertar de una pesadilla. La tenía allí...abrazada a mi ... llorando, susurrándome al oído que me quería... Yo la abracé muy fuerte contra mi sin creerme aún que eso me estuviera pasando. Entonces se separó de mi un poco y le sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos... Ella sonrió mirándome con esos ojos que me vuelven loco. Le acaricié la mejilla y le dije que la quería... que la quería muchísimo... Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos... Poco a poco nos acercamos. Ella cerró los ojos y...-

Shaoran salió de su ensoñamiento al ver a Eriol mirándole con los ojos como platos. Se sonrojó notablemente y tosió para disimular su incomodidad.

-¿YYY???...-dijo Eriol con insistencia. -¿QUÉ PASÓ???.-

Shaoran desvió la mirada.-... se desmayó.-

Eriol se cayó de cabeza de la cama.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó sorprendido, sentado en el suelo.

Shaoran estaba rojo.-...se desmayó entre mis brazos...solo me dio tiempo a sujetarla para que no se cayera...-dijo nervioso-...se quedó dormida...estaba muy cansada...-

-Había utilizado muchas cartas, ¿no es cierto?.-

Shaoran asintió sonrojado. Recordando el rostro de Sakura durmiendo abrazada a él.

-Vaya...sólo a la inocente Sakura se le ocurre quedarse dormida en ese momento...- dijo Eriol divertido.

Shaoran sólo pudo sonreír ante el comentario.

Así era su Sakura. Tan inocente como un ángel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cielo azul oscuro de la noche empezaba a aclararse en el horizonte. Los primeros rayos anaranjados del sol, empezaron a reflejarse en el lago.

Una chica, de pelo castaño hasta los hombros, se estremeció un poco de frío. Se abrochó su chaqueta blanca hasta arriba y se cruzó de brazos para intentar guardar el calor que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos marrones miraron melancólicamente el amanecer que empezaba a abrirse paso. Un leve suspiro salió de su boca rosada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?... Había caído en una de sus mentiras!!...

Se levantó, puesto que estaba sentada al pie de un árbol, y comenzó a caminar cabizbaja...

De repente una mano alcanzó su brazo y la detuvo.

-Pensé que me habías gastado una de tus bromas... -dijo Chiharu sin volverse en tono serio.

-¿Te parece que querer ver de amanecer junto a mi novia es una broma?!...-dijo él sonriente.

Chiharu no dijo nada, se quedó allí dándole la espalda, con la cabeza baja.

La sonrisa de Yamazaki se esfumó por un instante.

-Oh, vamos!!... Sólo me he retrasado un poco...-dijo él con voz cariñosa mientras la giraba para que la mirase.

-Quince minutos.- dijo ella seria. -...ya me iba... me estaba quedando helada... - repuso sin variar su expresión.

Yamazaki sonrió. Alcanzó con su mano su barbilla y le subió la cara para que lo mirase. Aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, brillaban de forma mágica con la primera luz de la mañana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?!.- dijo él sonriente, fingiendo cara de pena.

Aquello hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Chiharu. ¿Es que ese chico nunca podría tomarse nada en serio?...

Ella adelantó un paso y se acercó un poco más a él, al tiempo que un halo rosa se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te parece si... me quitas el frio?... -dijo tímidamente.

La sonrisa en los labios del chico se hizo más grande. Se acercó un poco más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos gentilmente.

-¿Mejor?.-

-No... -susurró ella graciosamente.- ...aún tengo frio...-

Yamazaki rió un poquito y la estrechó más en su abrazo, haciendo recostar la cabeza de ella en su pecho. Chiharu se acurrucó allí y cerró los ojos. Por un momento había bromeado con él. La verdad es que no estaba enfadada... todo lo contrario, se sentía muy feliz por tenerle a su lado.

-¿No crees que eres un poquito mandona?. -dijo él medio riendo, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda.

Ella sonrió. Ya estaba de nuevo...

-Tú eres un mentiroso y sin embargo... -se quedó callada mientras que un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?.- dijo él al ver que ella se quedaba callada.

Pero la chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico. 

-...y sin embargo... te quiero...- susurró muy sonrojada entre sus brazos.

Yamazaki sonrió divertido. A pesar de regañarle, bromear con él, y llamarle mentiroso... A Chiharu se le seguían sonrojando las mejillas cuando se lo decía.

La apartó un poco de él y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Yo también te quiero.-le dijo muy suavemente sin dejar de mirarla.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se alzó de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Yamazaki la abrazó más fuerte mientras le correspondía al beso. Podía notar su cara caliente de rubor y la suavidad de su boca. 

Lentamente se separaron el uno del otro sonrientes. Por unos segundos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Después, Chiharu lo cogió de la mano, lo condujo al pie del árbol, y lo obligó a sentarse junto a ella.

Yamazaki pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro. 

Vieron cómo la esfera naranja del sol empezaba a formarse tras el horizonte del lago. Los rayos del amanecer empezaron a iluminar el bosque. Era un espectáculo precioso y Chiharu estaba encantada de poder disfrutarlo junto a su novio.

Entonces Yamazaki se acercó a su oido...

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te he mentido... ?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Chiharu se giró hacia él sonriente y lo miró a los ojos con dulzura. Alzó su mano y lo acarició con delicadeza su mejilla.

-Simplemente lo sé...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Notas de Manami-chan: Bueno, ha quedado muy largo, pero creo que ha merecido la pena ^__^. Muchos ángeles por aquí no? :P. ¿os imagináis un angelito como Shaoran *^_^*, aunque Sakura también estaría monísima *^_^*.

Primero de todo espero que ya hallais comprendido el título de la historia. La verdad es que lo copié de un capitulo de Marmalade Boy que se llama igual ( por lo menos en la versión española...).

En este capitulo hay ecenas claras y diferenciadas. Por un lado están las de amistad: Tomoyo y Eriol parecen que se llevan bien... Eriol está buscando lo que no tuvo en su vida de Clow quién sabe, tal vez... sacad vuestras conclusiones!!. Por otro lado estan Eriol y Shaoran, y Sakura y Tomoyo, ambos contandose sus cosillas y pidiendo consejo como hacen los buenos amigos...Qué os ha parecido mi versión de lo que pasó despues del salto? :P

Por otro lado están las escenas de amor: S+S, qué os ha parecido?...parece que Shaoran deja de ser tan tímido, lástima que los descubrieran O__oUU. Y que os han parecido Chiharu Y Yamazaki?...Qué creíais que esos dos sólo peleaban?...

****

Aclaraciones:

__

"**Lo bello y lo triste" de** **Yasunari Kawabata:** Es un libro un tanto fuerte para que lo lea una niña como Tomoyo, pero ya sabemos que Tomoyo no parece una niña normal y corriente ( lo digo por lo madura que es).

**__**

"El señor de los anillos" de Tolkien: Un libro archifamoso en todo el mundo. Personalmente no me gusta, pero lo puse en Honor a un amigo que dice que es el mejor que hay...(Eso habrá que verlo...¬__¬)

**__**

Vórtice mágico: Es una especie de agujero en el suelo que conecta con otra dimensión, espacio, o tiempo. En este caso, Eriol utilizó su vórtice para ver cómo Sakura y Shaoran trataban de capturar a Void. Lo pudo utilizar, gracias a la magia de Clow que tenía la carta, por eso cuando Sakura la cambió a carta de Sakura, el vórtice dejó de funcionar porque ya no tenía su fuente de poder.


	4. Torneos de tenis y premios especiales

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!!!.

TOC TOC

Manami-chan: Uy, están llamando a la puerta....¬_¬... Me pregunto quién será, justo ahora que voy a subir el siguiente capitulo... -__-

Manami se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

Manami-chan:Hooooooeeeeee... hoo-la... Kero-chan.... ump... qué sorpresa!!.

Kero: ¬_¬****************

Manami-chan: Ups!! ^_^UUUU

Kero coge aire y...

Kero: ¿SE PUEDE SABER CÓMO HAS DEJADO QUE EL MOCOSO BESE A SAKURITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!

Manami con todo el pelo de punta por el grito que Kero le ha dado.

Manami: Pues... verás...jejeje... ^_^UU

Kero: Yo me opuse a este viaje!!! ¿Pero alguien me escuchó?!! NO!!... Nadie escucha nunca al pequeño Kero!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! T_T

Manami-chan: Vamos, Kero, no te pongas así...

Kero:CALLATE!!! ¬_¬*****

Manami-chan:^_^UUUUUUUUU

Kero: Mi misión en la vida frustrada!!!!, buaaaaaaaaa!!!, ¿Quién va a proteger a Sakurita del mocoso?!! Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!...T_T

Manami le pasa un pañuelo a Kero.

Manami-chan: Vamos hombre, no es para tanto... Es que están enamorados y...

Kero: ¬_¬******* ¿Pero quién es la autora del fic?!!!.Tú tienes la culpa de todo!!!... TE EXIJO QUE RECTIFIQUES ESA ESCENA AHORITA MISMO!!!.

Manami-chan: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!!...No puedo hacer eso!!!... Además voy a subir el próximo capitulo ahora!!!...¬_¬***

Kero: NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!.

Kero se transforma y adquiere su forma original. Pone una pata en la espalda de Manami y la tira contra el suelo. Manami intenta soltarse, pero es inútil.

Kero: Ríndete ante el gran Keroberos!!! Jajaja ^^

Manami-chan: NUNCA!!! ¬_¬***...SUKI-CHAN!!!!.

Kero: No te servirá de nada pedir ayuda!!. ¿Quién se supone que te va ha ayudar?!! Jajaja... ¿Tu oso de peluche?!! XDDDD

En eso una gatita azul celeste con alas plateadas de mariposa hace acto de presencia. Kero se queda impresionado por sus preciosos ojos celestes. 

Suki: ¿Me llamabas ama?!!...^^

Kero: O_O

Manami-chan:Oh, sólo quería presentarte a Keroberos, el guardián de Sakura. Me ha dicho que tenía ganas de conocerte!! ^^

Kero: *****^_^***** Yo esto ump....

Suki: Hola Kero,^^ ¿Te gustaría comer dulces y jugar al videojuego conmigo? ^^

Kero se vuelve a transformar y vuela hasta Suki, dejando libre a Manami.

Kero:Sí, vamos!!! **^_^**

Suki:^^

Manami se levanta y se sacude la falda.

Manami-chan: Qué simples son los chicos, ¿verdad?... ^^

Kero (Desde la sala de estar): Te he oído autora de pacotilla!!! ¬_¬**

Manami-chan: ¿QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?!!! ¬_¬**********

Lectores: Esto...umm...¿Manami-chan?...

Manami-chan:... ¿Sí?...¿Qué queréis?... ^^

Lectores: Umm..¿qué te parece si.... DEJAS YA ESA ESTUPIDA PELEA Y SUBES EL CAPITULO CUATRO DE UNA VEZ?!!!!! ¬_¬****

Manami-chan: Ups!!...^_^UUU... Es cierto, se me había olvidado!!! ^^

Lectores: _---_

Manami pulsa la tecla ENTER.

Manami-chan: Bueno, capitulo cuatro arriba!!! Espero que os guste ^^.

Kero: Como el mocoso vuelva a tocar a Sakurita, la proxima vez vengo con refuerzos...¬_¬**

Manami-chan: No, no, no!!! ^_^UU... Deja a Touya fuera de esto ^_^UUU

Kero: Pero tendrás que hacerme un pastel ^^

Manami-chan: Vale... -__-UUU...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AQUELLAS VACACIONES CONTIGO

**__**

Capitulo 4: Torneos de tenis y premios...especiales.

El comedor del camping era todo un hervidero de actividad a esas horas de la mañana. A media hora de que las clases de tenis comenzaran, los alumnos formaban escándalo y se gastaban bromas unos a otros con la comida mientras desayunaban.

En una mesa, Shaoran y Eriol se disponían a comenzar a comer sentados enfrente de Chiharu y Yamazaki.

-Oye Takashi, ¿quieres probar un poco de mi tarta?- dijo Chiharu con una voz Muy Dulce que llamó la atención de Eriol y Shaoran.

-Vale...¿quieres un poco de mermelada?...la he cogido de fresa como a ti te gusta...-respondió Yamazaki con el mismo tono de su novia.

-Gracias...-sonrió ella mientras cogía la mermelada.

Una gotita a pareció tras la cabeza de sus dos acompañantes. Shaoran miró a Eriol con cara de: _¿qué pasa aquí?._ Eriol le respondió con una mirada de: _A mi no me mires, yo acabo de llegar._

Ambos volvieron a mirar la parejita de enfrente. 

Y es que era rarísimo verlos tan cariñosos.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención a terminar su desayuno.

Sin embargo Shaoran miró al reloj encima de la puerta de entrada. Ya empezaba a preguntarse que dónde se encontraban los demás.

En eso vio como una apuradísima Sakura entraba corriendo en el comedor. Shaoran sonrió al verla y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella cogía apresuradamente su desayuno del buffet. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta que dejaba algunos mechones graciosamente sueltos por la cara. Vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas en color rosa claro, y una faldita muy cortita del mismo color que la camiseta, con unas zapatillas de deporte blancas.

Sin darse cuenta, Shaoran se quedó mirando más tiempo de lo normal la cortita falda de Sakura. Y es que con aquella prenda, las piernas de Sakura parecían más largas de lo normal. 

El rubor de las mejillas del chico era tan intenso que no pasó desapercibido por Eriol que comenzó a reír tímidamente.

Shaoran salió de repente de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. El chico intentó disimular su sonrojo untando mantequilla en una de sus tostadas, mientras Eriol lo miraba de reojo muy divertido. 

-Buenos días chicos!!!-

Una melodiosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo sonrió a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Chiharu. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza alta, con una visera para tapar el sol y llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste también muy cortito. 

-Buenos días!!!-le respondió sonriente Chiharu-...¿no vas a desayunar?-

-La verdad es que ya desayuné esta mañana.-repuso sonriente -Me levanté temprano para ducharme y me encontré con la señorita Manami, así que comimos juntas. Pero cuando regresé a por mi raqueta a la cabaña...-

-...Sakura se había quedado dormida.-Shaoran terminó la frase por ella.

Tomoyo asintió. Conociendo a Sakura como la conocía Shaoran la verdad es que era fácil de adivinar el porqué del retraso de la chica.

Sakura llegó a la mesa y se sentó junto a su novio ante la sonrisa de sus amigos.

-Buenos días!!!...ufff pensé que no llegaba!!!-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer muy rapidamente.

Shaoran la miró con una gota en la cabeza.-Tranquila...tenemos tiempo...-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a comer más despacio mientras los demás terminaban su desayuno.

-¿Y por qué te has quedado dormida? ¿Es que anoche no podías dormir?-preguntó el chico con cara preocupada.

-¿No los has escuchado Shaoran?.-dijo ella tiernamente mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

El chico abrió los ojos sin entender.

-Los pájaros!!!!...me desperté temprano porque escuché los pájaros cantar, pero estaba tan bien en mi cama que me quedé dormida otra vez.-

Shaoran la miró tiernamente. Por mucho tiempo que pasase Sakura siempre seguiría siendo así... simplemente la dulce Sakura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez terminaron su desayuno, el grupo se encaminó hacia las pistas de tenis.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura reparó en un detalle. Chiharu y Yamazaki iban cogidos de la mano y se miraban muy tiernamente mientras conversaban.Aquello hizo sonreír a Sakura. 

Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban juntos desde un tiempo antes de que ella el confesara sus sentimientos a Shaoran. Todos sus compañeros de clase sabían la relación que tenían desde el día en que Yamazaki lo dijo en clase y la pobre Chiharu se puso roja como un tomate. La reacción de la chica confirmó que aquella no se trataba de una más de las mentiras de Yamazaki y a partir de ese día todos los considerarían como novios oficiales.

Sin embargo ellos no parecían comportarse como novios. Todo lo contrario, siempre estaban burlándose el uno con el otro, gastándose bromas, discutiendo, regañándose...pero siempre de forma amistosa. 

Nunca antes se habían expresado su amor delante de otros. Ni siquiera nadie los había visto abrazados. Así que por esa razón, era raro verlos cómo estaban ese día... Hablándose en tono cariñoso, caminando cogidos de la mano, y lo más sorprendente...Sin pelearse!!. 

Sakura se quedó pensativa y dirigió su mirada a Shaoran que caminaba conversando con Eriol. ¿En que se diferenciaban Chiharu y Yamazaki de ella y Shaoran?. 

Ellos tampoco era que se pasasen todo el día besándose delante de todos. Sus demostraciones en público no habían pasado de caminar cogidos de la mano. Todavía se sonroja cuando recuerda la primera vez que les pillaron saliendo del instituto cogidos de la mano. A consecuencia todos habían empezado a cotillear y al día siguiente, toda la clase, y todo el instituto comentaban la pareja tan perfecta y kawaii que hacían. 

Durante semanas era difícil no ir por el pasillo sin que todos los miraran y sonrieran gritando Kawaiiii!!!!!....Y es que a los mayores del instituto les llamaba la atención de que fuesen pareja unos niños de primer curso, cuando muchos de ellos ni siquiera pensaban en novia.

Pero Shaoran era muy tímido, e intentaba no mostrar su cariño en público...Aunque con el tiempo, su timidez había descendido un poco cuando estaban a solas. Shaoran era tan tierno, tan dulce, tan atento... 

Puede que, ciertamente, pareciera la persona más seria y tímida del mundo. Le encantaría que Shaoran fuese un poquito mas atrevido!!. Que le dijera cosas bonitas, que la abrazara en público o que simplemente todos se dieran cuenta de que estaban equivocados. Que Shaoran era todo lo contrario a lo que ellos pensaban...

Pero bueno, así era el Shaoran del que estaba enamorada...

-¿Sakura??...¿Oye Sakura?...¿me estás escuchando?!!-

Tomoyo pasaba la mano una y otra vez por delante de los ojos de Sakura mientras que ésta seguía sonriendo con la cara sonrojada y los ojos brillantes perdidos en la nada.

-Uh!!...¿Que??...ah! perdona Tomoyo ¿que decías?- dijo ella sonrojándose más ya que su amiga la había pillado en plena actividad soñadora.

-No nada...-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo al ver la cara de su amiga. Estaba tan mona cuando se sonrojaba.

A Sakura le apareció una gota ya que su amiga estaba otra vez mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos. Empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-E...esto...¿sabes donde están Naoko y Kazuya?-dijo feliz de poder hacer que Tomoyo dejase de mirarla de aquella manera.

-No, no los he visto ni siquiera esta mañana...-dijo la chica de ojos azules.-Chicos, ¿habeís visto a Kazuya o a Naoko por aquí?-

Los demás se giraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo sé donde están!!!...-dijo un sonriente Yamazaki. 

Todos se giraron para escucharle. El chico les miraba sonriente.

-...Anoche, una luz me despertó. Cuando miré a la cama de al lado, vi que Kazuya estaba volando por la habitación y después salía por la ventana. Cuando salí vi como Naoko también flotaba y los dos se reunieron, y juntos se perdieron en el bosque en dirección a la luz. Decidí seguirlos pero, a medida que avanzaba, la luz se hacía cegadora, hasta que llegué a un claro del bosque. No vi a Kazuya y Naoko por ningún lad. Entonces me di cuenta de que la luz estaba ahora sobre mi cabeza. Cuando miré arriba vi .....un OVNI.-

Sakura y Shaoran miraban perplejos a Yamazaki mientras Chiharu tenía una gran vena en la cabeza y Eriol y Tomoyo se tapaban la boca conteniéndose la risa.

El chico sonrió mirando al cielo-Kazuya y Naoko fueron abducidos por extraterrestres!!!....¿no es fantástico?, ahora ellos están allí arriba conociendo otros mundos, viajando por el universo....-

Eriol y Tomoyo estallaron en carcajadas mientras Sakura y Shaoran pestañeaban una y otra vez sin saber si creerse o no esa increíble historia.

-¿PERO TÚ TE CREES QUE SOMOS TONTOS O QUÉ??!!-decía Chiharu mientras estrangulaba a su novio y este reía sin parar.

-Cálmate mujer!!! que solo era una broma!!, je je je...-decía mientras se ponía algo azulado.

A todos le surgió una gota, pero después rieron. Ya era extraño que no se hubieran peleado en tanto rato.

-Eh chicos!!!...Buenos días!!!-gritaba Naoko dando saltitos mientras se dirigía a la reja de la pista de tenis. Kazuya estaba con ella practicando el saque y saludó al grupo con la mano.

-¿Donde estabais?!!-preguntó Sakura.-Nos teníais preocupados!!.-

-Sí, sobre todo a Yamazaki.-dijo Eriol con una risita mientras miraba al chico que ya empezaba a recuperar su color normal.

-Es que le pedí a Kazuya que me enseñara un poco antes de empezar...¿a que es muy bueno?!!-dijo sonriente haciendo que todos sus compañeros mirasen con atención como Kazuya lanzaba un potente saque.

Todos se asombraron de la fuerza del lanzamiento.

-Vaya! Sí que es bueno...-dijo Chiharu.

-Es que mi cuñada le enseñó de pequeño.-

Todos se giraron para saludar a la señorita Manami que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días chicos!!...¿empezamos con las clases?!!.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura miró al fondo de la pista y visualizó su meta. A continuación hizo botar la pelota varias veces y después la lanzó alto. Intentó darle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue suficiente, ya que la pelota se estrelló contra la red.

-Bien...pero la próxima vez intenta darle más fuerte..-dijo Manami.

Sakura resopló y, un poco desanimada, volvió al final de la fila. En la pista de al lado, los alumnos más aventajados jugaban partidos.

Kazuya y Shaoran estaban en plena disputa de uno de ellos. Shaoran se movía con gran rapidez y destreza por toda la pista al igual que lo hacía en sus tiempos de cazador de cartas. Aquella habilidad le valió para ponerse delante en el marcador y estar a punto de ganar el partido.

-Tu turno Naoko!!-gritó Manami que seguía enseñando el saque.

La chica lanzó la pelota al aire dispuesta a realizar un buen saque, pero cuando se disponía a corresponderla, dio un giro sobre su misma dando un golpe al aire haciendo que la pelota cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento...-dijo algo avergonzada.

-No importa...-dijo Manami.-...inténtalo de nuevo!!.-

Pero al intentarlo por segunda vez tan solo ocurrió más de lo mismo.

-Set y partido par Li Shaoran!!!.-gritó el profesor que hacía de árbitro.

Los dos chicos se hicieron una reverencia en mitad de la pista.

-Todo ha ido bien...por esta vez.-murmuró para si Kazuya mientras miraba con cierto aire de malicia a Li.

Los dos abandonaron la pista en busca de algún refresco con el que mitigar la sed. Shaoran se sentó exhausto en uno de los bancos cercanos a la verja y bebió un poco de agua de su botella. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando.

Sakura, su dulce pétalo de cerezo, le miraba mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Él le devolvió aquella mirada llena de ternura.

-Sakura!!!-gritaba Naoko-Ven!! Practiquemos juntas!!!-

-Vooy!!!-

Tras echar una última mirada a su novio, Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a su amiga. Entonces, una pequeña ráfaga de viento junto con la pequeña carrerita de la chica, hicieron mover aquella cortísima faldita.

Shaoran, que no había perdido detalle de los movimientos de ella, sintió como su cara ardía en llamas y se tornaba a un color rojo profundo que no parecía normal. Entre aquello y el cansancio del partido, sentía que se iba a desmayar, y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó el agua helada de la botella por encima de la cabeza.

Kazuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver la reacción del chico.

Shaoran lo miró -...es..esto....uff...qué calor!!!-y dicho esto se levantó del banco y se puso a entrenar por su cuenta.

Kazuya empezó a reír tímidamente. ¿Qué pasaría si aquel chico supiera que él conocía todos sus secretos?.

Mientras tanto en la pista, un nuevo partido comenzaba. Esta vez era entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

En cuanto empezaron, todos los allí presentes, profesores incluidos, se quedaron atónitos ante la precisión y rapidez de los movimientos de ambos jugadores. Casi era como estar presenciando un partido entre tenistas de élite.

Sakura se acercó a la reja junto con los demás compañeros, y empezó a animar a su amiga. Tomoyo sabía hacer de todo y todo le salía bien!!.

Debido a que el tiempo para las clases terminó, el partido se tuvo que concluir ahí. Y como ambos jugadores eran tan buenos, todos acordaron que un empate sería lo mas justo. 

Después de todo eso, alumnos y profesores se fueron a almorzar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras el almuerzo, todos estaban sentados en el césped junto al lago. Aunque no hacia frío, algunas nubes primaverales impedían que el Sol brillase del todo. Así que como el día no acompañaba, decidieron tan solo descansar un rato.

-Ah!!...estoy tan cansado!!!....-decía Yamazaki mientras se estiraba tirado en el césped.

-Pero qué dices....si apenas te has movido por la pista...-dijo Chiharu resoplando.

-Bueno chicos...¿Qué os gustaría hacer ahora?!. -preguntó Tomoyo con su voz melodiosa.

-Está nublado, así que no apetece ir a nadar...-dijo Sakura mirando al lago que estaba muy tranquilo puesto que ninguno de sus compañeros había ido a bañarse.

-Contemos historias de miedo!!!!-gritó Naoko mientras se ponía de pie y miles de estrellitas salían de sus ojos.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Sakura que hizo que la chica se estremeciera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros.

-NO NO!!...-decía agitando la cabeza mientras pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.-...historias de miedo NO!!!.-

-Es cierto, mejor no...-repuso Eriol, cosa que hizo que Sakura soltase un gran suspiro de alivio.

-....mejor lo dejamos...para la noche...-concluyó por fin enigmático con una mirada maléfica.

-SI, SI !!!!-gritaba Naoko dando saltitos.-...de noche será mucho más divertido!!!!...nos reuniremos todos en una cabaña y....-

A Sakura le entró tal terror que los ojos le daban vueltas y se puso pálida. ¿Historias de miedo?...¿de noche?....no, no, no!!....

Kazuya miraba sorprendido a Sakura. No sabía que a Sakura no le gustasen historias de miedo. Iba a decirle algo para que se tranquilizara cuando alguien intervino por él.

-No te preocupes...-susurraba Shaoran de manera que solo Sakura (y Kazuya) lo escucharon.-....no pasará nada... además no tienes porque ir si no quieres...-

Sakura sonrió más tranquila a Shaoran. Él tenía razón, se inventaría cualquier excusa para no ir a esa reunión...Aunque sería mucho mejor si Shaoran tampoco iba y se quedaba con ella...los dos solitos... como ayer en el lago...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al recordar aquella puesta de sol tan romántica. 

Los pensamientos de Sakura martillearon la mente de Kazuya.

A solas con Shaoran...Sakura quería estar a solas con Shaoran...

Un sentimiento mezclado de melancolía y resentimiento empezó a atormentarleDe repente se sentía como molesto... Pero... Un momento!!...¿porqué le afectaba tanto...?...¿qué le importaba a él que esos dos estuvieran a solas?!!.

-¿Kazuya?...eh!!...¿Kazuya?...-Naoko pasaba una y otra vez la mano por delante de los ojos del chico tratando llamar su atención.

Cuando el chico salió de sus pensamientos se encontró con todo el grupo mirándole con preocupación. Kazuya empezó a reír nervioso.

-Estas muy distraído...¿te ocurre algo?.-preguntó Chiharu.

-Jajajaja...no,no...estaba pensando qué podríamos hacer para divertirnos...-dijo nerviosamente mientras se ponía en pie y se ponía la mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Debía de inventarse cualquier juego. Sería mejor distraerse con cualquier cosa, en vez de volverse loco dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Ya lo tengo!!!.-dijo golpeando su mano con el puño en señal de victoria.-...juguemos un torneo de tenis!!!.-

-¿un torneo?.-preguntaron todos.-...pero será muy largo...-

-Será entre parejas mixtas de chico y chica.-

Todos sonrieron ante la idea. La clase de tenis había sabido a poco. Un torneo seguro que resultaba muy divertido.

Yamazaki rodeó con sus brazos a Chiharu haciendo que esta se sonrojara y el resto del grupo se sorprendiera notablemente.

-Jugarás conmigo,¿verdad?.-

Chiharu resopló aún sonrojada porque todos les estaban mirando.

-...si no tengo más remedio...-decía mientras se libraba de los brazos de su novio.

-¿con quién mejor que conmigo?.-repuso el chico riendo nerviosamente algo sonrojado.

Chiharu le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.-..pues con Li, Eriol o Kazuya...cualquiera de los tres es mejor jugador que tú!!!-

Ante el comentario, Yamazaki cayó al suelo en plan anime, mientras todos los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Mientras los demás reían, Shaoran cogió la mano de Sakura indicándole algo sonrojado de que ellos serian pareja de equipo. Sakura sonrió muy feliz por el gesto que había tenido y asintió efusivamente.

En ese momento Kazuya resopló cabizbajo intentando dibujar una media sonrisa. Iba a proponer un sorteo de parejas, para darle más emoción al juego. Sin embargo era de esperarse que "las parejitas" quisieran estar juntas. 

Chiharu y Yamazaki seguían discutiendo, y Sakura miraba muy feliz a Shaoran.Era de esperarse que estarían juntos. Con la misma fuerza con que había resoplado se giró a Naoko.

-Naoko, tú serás mi pareaja.-dijo en su tono habitual de broma con el que se dirigía siempre a su amiga.

Naoko frunció el ceño.-¿Y quién dice que yo quiero jugar contigo?!!.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en los labios del chicode ojos verdes.

Naoko no pudo evitar sonreir. Cuando Kazauya la miraba así, cualquier enfado de la chica se desvanecía.

Naoko le miró con ojos juguetones.- Te daré el honor de ser micompañero con una condición...-

-Pide lo que quieras princesa...-dijo él sin perder su sonrisa.

Naoko se sonrojó levente. Tras pensarlo un poco contestó.

-Que luego nos cuentes la historia más terrorífica que conozcas!!!!.-

El chico asintió sonriente.-Trato echo!!.-

-Parece que todos ya tienen a su pareja...-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a Eriol.

-Entonces me haría mi Lady el honor de ser mi compañera deportiva.-dijo Eriol de la forma más caballerosa que sabía.

Tomoyo empezó a reír ante tan exquisita cortesía.-...por supuesto mi Lord...-

Los dos empezaron a reír sonoramente mientras tras la nuca de los demás aparecía una gran gota.

-Bueno, pero esto no sería divertido si no hubiese un castigo para los perdedores.-dijo Kazuya con cara de malicia.

-¿UN CASTIGO?.-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Claro, así habrá mayor competitividad!!!.-dijo levantando un puño al cielo.-...la pareja que menos puntos consiga deberá recoger la pista al final del partido!!!.-

Todos expresaron su malestar. Recoger toda la pista entre dos personas era mucho trabajo y sobre todo si estaban cansados después de todo el día.

-Si no queréis trabajar, haced lo posible por ganar.-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. La mirada de competitividad se formó en cada uno de los jugadores. Ahora, todos harían lo posible por ganar.

-Bueno, en marcha...!!!-dijo el chico levantando el puño encabezando el grupo.

-¿y el premio?.-le interrumpió Eriol

-¿premio?-

-Claro, si pones un castigo también tiene que haber un premio para los ganadores.-

Kazuya se quedó pensativo. Aquello era cierto. Miró de forma inquisidora a Eriol. Muy bien, ya que has tenido la idea...

-Los ganadores tendrán que....-todos lo miraban expectantes.-...**besarse delante de todos durante un minuto**.-

Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre todos, después....silencio.

Kazuya miró uno por uno los rostros de sus amigos. A cada cuál estaba más rojo que el anterior. En conjunto parecían un cesto de manzanas maduras. ¿Es que había dicho algo malo?. ¿Cómo podían ser tan tímidos?. Si tan solo era un besito de nada!!...Resopló y empezó a caminar hacia las pistas mientras los demás le seguían con la cabeza gacha. Por sus mentes pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos:

"No, no...me niego a besarle delante de todos".

"Un beso...durante un minuto..."

"No, delante de todos no!!!....a solas sí...pero no delante de todos!!!"

"Sería genial que se atreviera delante de todos...pero con lo mala que soy perderemos....no, estaré a su altura!!!"

"Vaya, nunca imaginé que sería ella la primera que..."

"¿Tú vas a ser el primero que...?Oh!!!...me estoy poniendo nerviosa!!!"

"Seguro que él ya ha besado a otras chicas...para mi sería el primero...Eh!!por lo menos besará bien!!!...pero que digo ...si vamos a perder..."

Kazuya sonrió tras cotillear por sus mentes. Esto iba a ser divertido.

(Nota de Manami: si queréis saber a quién pertenece cada uno de los pensamientos...Echadle imaginación que no es tan difícil!!!!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez en las pistas de tenis, sortearon el orden en el que se iban a enfrentar. De esta manera, las parejas ganadoras de los dos primeros partidos se enfrentarían en la final.

El primer partido fue entre las parejas: Tomoyo-Eriol/Naoko-Kazuya. Yamazaki se ofreció voluntario para ser el arbitro.

Aunque Kazuya era muy buen jugador, la pobre Naoko no daba ni una. Se pasaba todo el rato recorriendo la pista de un lado para otro sin poder responder a ninguna de las boleas que la pareja contrincante le mandaban.

Sin embargo el juego de Eriol y Tomoyo era perfecto y sincronizado. Una mirada entre ellos bastaba para saber que era lo que querían y realizar una jugada perfecta. Si en solitario ya eran buenos, como equipo eran mejores.

Kazuya pudo utilizar sus poderes para ganar el partido, pero no lo hizo. En realidad no deseaba ganar. Le divertía muchísimo aquella situación. ¿Qué cara pondrían los ganadores al "recibir su premio"?

(Nota de Manami: Atención, ahora se mezclan las situaciones reales del partido con las situaciones imaginadas de Kazuya, así que no os perdais.^__^. Lo subrayado es la Mente de Kazuya).

Situación A: Una Chiharu muy sonrojada espera con los ojos cerrados a que Yamazaki se acerque para besarla. En el momento en el que sus labios se van a tocar....a Yamazaki la sale sangre por la nariz y Chiharu le da una bofetada mientras grita: **HENTAI***!!!. 

Kazuya rie para si mientras espera a que Tomoyo lance el saque. Tanto Eriol como Naoko le miran con interrogaciones en la cabeza.

Situación B: Sakura tiembla como una hoja mientras se acerca delicadamente a Shaoran. Las mejillas de ambos están muy rojas. Shaoran mira para todos lados sintiendo las miradas de los demás clavadas en su nuca. Mientras se acercan sienten la respiración de ambos muy cerca y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cuando están a punto de unirse: 

-¿Shaoran?...Shaoran que te pasa!!!....-grita Sakura muy roja. Mientras Shaoran está tendido en el suelo rojo como un tomate. Sus ojos dan vueltas @_@ y todos intentan que vuelva en si.

-Punto para Kazuya/ Naoko!!!.-grita Yamazaki tras el estupendo remate de Kazuya.

-Que bien!!!!...-grita Naoko dando saltitos-...nuestro primer punto Kazuya!!!...¿Kazuya?...-

Todos miran al chico con una GRAN gota tras la cabeza. Kazuya está tendido en medio de la pista riéndose a carcajadas de la situación que se ha imaginado, agarrándose la barriga y revolcándose por el suelo.

Situación C: Eriol mira a Tomoyo a los ojos, ella tambien le mira. Él apoya sus manos en los hombros de ella y comienza a acercarse, entonces....los dos se separan y miran a Kazuya con signos interrogación en la cabeza. Kazuya los mira sorprendidos. Saca un libro que resulta ser el guión y se da cuanta de que está en blanco. 

-CUIDADO KAZUYA!!!...-grita Naoko al chico que está pensativo rascándose la cabeza.

Pero es demasiado tarde. La pelota lanzada por Tomoyo le ha golpeado en la frente y el chico ha caído noqueado hacia atrás.

Naoko llega hasta su lado y le ayuda a levantarse, mientras el chico se queja del golpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunta preocupada. El chico asiente y sonríe aún un poco dolorido.

-No os preocupéis...está bien!!!-grita Naoko a los demás que se habían quedado un poco preocupados.

Poco a poco cada uno recupera su lugar y reanudan el partido.

A Kazuya le da todavía vueltas la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por pensar en tonterías mientras juega. Aunque...¿Cómo reaccionarían Tomoyo y Eriol si se besaran?...por mucho que le daba vueltas no encontraba respuesta....Tal vez era que no los conocía demasiado....O tal vez fuera que no se imaginaba a esos dos en una situación semejante....Tenía curiosidad...y su curiosidad podía ser saciada de una manera....

Utilizando sus poderes para hacer que tal situación se diera.

Kazuya se sentó en el banco tras el partido con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-¿De que te ríes?.- le decía Naoko mirándolo con interrogaciones en la cabeza.-Estas muy raro hoy...nos acaban de dar una paliza y tú estás tan tranquilo riéndote...-dijo ella cruzando los brazos algo molesta.

-Me río de...-la miró y pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir.-...de que no he perdido un partido desde que me enseñaron a jugar al tenis...-

-...pues hoy ya llevas perdidos dos...-repuso ella en tono burlón.

-De eso nada!!!....esta mañana he dejado ganar a Li...-dijo él desviando la mirada para que ella no viera su leve sonrojo.

-Si Claro!!!!...eso no te lo crees ni tú!!!...-dijo ella riendo.

Él se volvió hacia ella sacándole la lengua a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera. Después se echaron a reír. Naoko le miró por un momento con dulzura y se levantó para coger un refresco.

El se quedó un poco pensativo mirándola mientras se alejaba. Después suspiró melancólicamente y prestó atención al nuevo partido que comenzaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El siguiente partido en disputa sería entre las parejas Sakura-Shaoran/Chiharu-Yamazaki.

En los primeros movimientos, Sakura estaba insegura y las bolas se le escapaban. Afortunadamente, Shaoran siempre estaba tras ella para responderlas.

-Punto para Sakura y Shaoran .-Dijo Eriol que hacía las veces de arbitro.

-Lo siento...se me escapó...-dijo tímidamente Sakura.

-No te preocupes...-dijo él dulcemente.-...escucha, tú encárgate de responder a las que puedas y enviárselas a Yamazaki. Yo me encargaré de Chiharu.-

-Pero no sé si....-dijo ella dubitativa.

Shaoran se acercó un poco y la miró con ternura a los ojos.-Tranquila...-susurró con una media sonrisa.-...seguro que lo harás muy bien.-

-De acuerdo!!!.-afirmó convencida. Estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí.

A partir de ahí, el juego y la sincronización entre ellos fue mejorando cada vez más.

Chiharu no era muy buena del todo, pero se defendía bien, a pesar de estar jugando prácticamente sola.

-Corre Takashi!!! Muévete!!!.-gritó la chica al ver la bola lanzada por Sakura.

Yamazaki, que estaba paralizado, se movió muy poquito hacia su derecha, por lo que la pelota boto a su lado sin que él apenas se moviera un ápice para responderla.

-Punto para Sakura y Shaoran!!!.-gritó Eriol.

Sakura empezó a dar saltitos.-Bien!!! Lo he conseguido!!!! ¿has visto Shaoran?.-decía mientras que, dando saltos, se acercó a él y se enganchó a su cuello provocando que el chico adquiriera ese color rojo tan característico en él.

Por su parte Chiharu estrangulaba a su novio.-¿Pero qué haces idiota?!...por tu culpa vamos a perder!!!!.-

-No te pongas así mujer!!!.-decía el azulado chico riendo.

De esta manera, el partido acabó pronto en manos de Sakura y Shaoran.

Después de tomarse un descanso comenzaría la final que arbitraría Kazuya entre Tomoyo-Eriol/Sakura-Shaoran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Notas de Manami: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo...un poquito largo no?. Cada vez los hago más largos ^_^U. Bueno, que tal?... Este capitulo está echo un poco más cómico que los otros para que nos divirtamos en estos días mientras esperamos a que la primavera llegue. ( pero qué digo, si para cuando termine seguro que es Navidad ¬_¬)...La idea del torneo de tenis es de la serie KOR, en la que también hicieron uno con el mismo "premio" para los ganadores...Y qué decís de lo que piensa Kazuya?...con tal de hacer sufrir a Shaoran y los demás...(espero que hayáis entendido esa parte de la imaginación de Kazuya)..Y bueno, qué me decís de cómo mira Shaoran a Sakura? En el capitulo dos, ya nos hizo una demostración (en el lago O_oU)...qué os creíais? que Shaoran solo se fijaba en los ojos de Sakura?O_o...para que veáis que el chico tampoco es de piedra¬_¬U.

Aclaraciones:

*Hentai: Bueno, umm... creo que todos sabéis lo que significa ^^U. Para el que no lo sepa, hentai significa pervertido. 

Bueno después de estos desvaríos de la autora, solo me queda decir que no os perdáis la final de este torneo y todo lo que viene después...

Nos vemos en el **Capitulo 5: "Mente sobre corazón".**

Por favor, no olvidéis dejar vuestro REVIEW!!. No subiré el próximo capitulo si no me dejáis alguno MUAJAJA!!!


	5. Mente sobre corazón

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!!!.

En la escuela de Primaria Tomoeda...

Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo!! ^^

Tomoyo: Buenos días Sakura!! ^^

Sakura: Buenos días Shaoran!! ^^

Shaoran: Bu.. Buenos días... Sakura ***^_^***

Sakura: ^^

Sakura abre su maleta y saca algo parecido a un manga.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué es eso?.

Sakura: Es una manga de Clamp!!! ^^ Es muy bonito!!! ^^

Tomoyo: ¿Y de qué trata? 

Sakura: Trata de una niña de once años que tiene que atrapar unas cartas mágicas...

Tomoyo: ^^U Esto...

Sakura: ... Y un guardián con forma de peluche y un chico chino la ayudan a capturarlas ^^

Shaoran: ^^UU Esto...

Sakura: Al final el chico chino se enamora de la chica!!! ^^

Shaoran: ***O_o****

Tomoyo: ^^UUU

Sakura: ¿sabéis?... Creo que la historia me suena de algo... Aunque no sé de qué!!! ^_^

Tomoyo y Shaoran: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sakura se queda pensativa mirando por la ventana.

Tomoyo a Shaoran: Sakura es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de nada ^^

Shoran: ^^UUUU Es cierto...

Tomoyo: Aunque eso es lo que más te gusta de ella ¿verdad? ^^

Shaoran: ***********************O_o************************* ¿Qué dices?!!!!

Tomoyo: Vamos!! Aprovecha y dile lo que sientes por ella ^^.

Shaoran: ^/////////////^

Tomoyo empuja a Shaoran para que se acerque a Sakura. Saca su cámara de vídeo y empieza a grabar.

Shaoran: ^/////^ ¿Sa...Sakura?.

Sakura: Dime.^^

Shaoran: ^////////^ Veras... yo

Sakura: ^^

Shaoran: ^////////////^Tú....

Sakura: ^^

Shoran: ^///////////////////////^

Tomoyo: Q___*

Shoaran: ^//////////////^ Tú.... ¿Me podrías prestar un lápiz?!!!

Tomoyo __-----__

Sakura: Claro, Toma^^

Shaoran: Gra...gracias ¬_¬UUUU

Tomoyo: ^^UUUUUUU. 

Sakura sigue leyendo su manga, mientras Shaoran vuelve a su sitio desanimado.

Tomoyo: Creo que con estos dos vamos a tener historia para rato... ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas vacaciones contigo.

__

Capitulo 5: Mente sobre corazón.

Tras un descanso comenzó el partido de la final. Este sería entre las parejas Sakura/ Shaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol.

La señorita Manami que paso por allí, se unió al grupo para ver el partido. Le pareció muy sospechoso que Kazuya insistiera en ser el arbitro. Se dio cuenta que el chico tramaba algo. Esperaba que no hiciera una de las suyas.

El partido comenzó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los golpes de Eriol eran precisos, casi matemáticos, mientras que los de Shaoran eran rápidos y fuertes.

-Shaoran...son muy buenos...-dijo Sakura casi sin aliento al no ver pasar una de las bolas lanzadas por Eriol.

-Tranquila...tú sigue igual que en los demás partidos...-.

Sakura y Shaoran se esforzaron al máximo por ganar, pero la pareja contrincante era mucho mejor. Se compenetraban a la perfección, sin tan siquiera tener que intercambiar palabras. Parecía como si siempre hubiesen jugado juntos.

Sakura quería ganar para demostrarle a Shaoran que podía ser tan buena como él. Por otro lado, el orgullo del chico le impedía dejarse vencer. Se tomo el partido como una pequeña revancha contra Eriol. Todavía no le había hecho pagar todo lo que les hizo pasar a él y a Sakura con el asunto de las cartas.

Kazuya veía el ir y venir de las pelotas de tenis con cierta tranquilidad. La verdad que no sabia que una cosa tan simple como ese torneo le iba a divertir tanto. Aunque claro la diversión estaba aun por llegar, cuando se supiera quienes iban a ser los ganadores. El premio de aquel torneo iba a ser memorable!!. 

Fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada inquisidora de su prima, que estaba cruzada de brazos, sentada en el banco con los demás compañeros.

"¿Pasa algo prima?..."-preguntó mentalmente de forma un tanto burlesca.

"...solo que te conozco demasiado bien..."-respondió ella de la misma manera.

"...oh vamos!...solo nos divertimos jugando...¿que tiene eso de malo?..."

Manami retorció aun más el gesto. No sabia si creer a Kazuya. Lo conocía desde pequeñito y sabia que nunca hacia nada por que sí. Siempre había algún tipo de diversión detrás de sus acciones... y esa diversión era a costa de los demás claro!!.

Mientras tanto, en la pista, Sakura y Shaoran se estaban esforzando mucho por ganar. Sin embargo la pareja contrincante era muy buena.

La perfección del juego de Tomoyo y Eriol era asombrosa. Con tan sólo una mirada, Tomoyo ya sabía lo que Eriol quería que hiciera. Los remates de Tomoyo iban siempre hacia Sakura, a la que no le daba tiempo a llegar hasta la red.

Al principio, Sakura y Shaoran se estaban quedando algo atrás en el marcador. Por fortuna, poco a poco, empezaron coordinarse algo mejor hasta casi igualarse en puntos. 

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la última oportunidad para Sakura y Shaoran de hacerse con la victoria. Eriol tenía el saque, si lograba hacer entrar el punto, él y Tomoyo ganarían. Si no, comenzarían un nuevo set, y Sakura y Shaoran tendrían la oportunidad entonces de ganar.

-Shaoran, déjame a mi detrás...-susurró Sakura al pasar por su lado.

-Pero..¿Por qué?.-

-Si Tomoyo remata cerca de la red, tu podrás responder mejor, ya que tienes más fuerza que yo...Yo me ocuparé del fondo...-dijo sonriendo confiada.

Shaoran asintió comprendiendo el plan de Sakura. No sabía si resultaría, pero Sakura había ganado confianza durante el partido. Debía de confiar en que lo haría muy bien. Sin decir nada más, se cambió de posición con ella.

Todos en la pista estaban pendientes del emocionante partido. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, tan sólo se escuchaba el susurro del viento.

Tap Tap Tap

Era el sonido de la pelota que Eriol hacía botar en el suelo. Fijó su mirada en el fondo de la pista. Parecía que Sakura se lo había puesto más fácil. Tan sólo tendría que mandarle un potente saque hacia el lado contrario al que ella se encontraba.

Tomoyo miró fijamente a Shaoran. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer si Eriol fallaba su intento.

Eriol sonrió maliciosamente, esto iba a ser pan comido...

Lanzó la pelota al aire, estaba a punto de golpearla en su saque cuando...

Su pie había pisado algo. El cordón de su zapatilla!!!... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?...Estaba desabrochada!!... 

Sin embargo ya era tarde, y no pudo evitar hacer una serie de equilibrismos bastante raros para no caerse al suelo. Todos los presentes miraron sus movimientos con una gota en la cabeza.

En uno de ellos, su raqueta golpeó casualmente y de forma muy suave la bola que descendía del cielo. 

Kazuya no pudo evitar ponerse de pie en la silla al ver el saque de Eriol. Con un saque tan malo perderían el partido!!!. Entonces Sakura y Shaoran ganarían y SE BESARÍAN DELANTE DE TODOS!!!...

A todos los presentes les salieron más gotas detrás de la cabeza, cuando vieron la débil trayectoria de la pelota en el aire. Era una bola muy fácil!!!...¿Cómo había podido rematar tan mal? Casi era un milagro que estuviera sobrevolando la pista y llegando al otro lado.

-MIAAA!!!...-gritó Shaoran alzándose un poco y respondiendo fácilmente cerca de la red.

Ante aquél gritó, Tomoyo se alertó. Ahora la victoria estaba en sus manos. La chica se estiraba todo lo que podía para llegar a la pelota lanzada por Shaoran. El chico la había tomado desprevenida, y la había lanzado al lado contrario a donde se encontraba. Pensaba que ya no lo conseguiría cuando...

Kazuya cerró los ojos y se concentró. La pelota hizo un rápido y rarísimo cambio de trayectoria que dejó a todos boquiabiertos. 

-No puede ser!!!.-murmuró asombrado Shaoran al ver cómo la pelota que era respondida por Tomoyo, sobrevolaba nuevamente la red y pasaba velozmente por encima de su cabeza.

El chico de ojos marrones, se giró para ver su trayectoria cuando lo notó...

Fue algo muy extraño. 

Por unas milésimas de segundo pudo ver una especie de aura rojiza que rodeaba a la bola. 

Parpadeó un par de veces. Y entonces vio cómo, al fondo de la pista, Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pelota. 

No, ¿más bien era la pelota la que iba en busca de Sakura?...

Por su parte, Kazuya observaba con horror cómo la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Aquella endemoniada pelota iba a golpear a Sakura!!!. Intentó controlarla con su mente pero era inútil. Aquel maldito objeto no obedecía a sus poderes!!. Debía evitar que la golpeara!!.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo más drástico.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por las mentes de los chicos, Sakura seguía su carrera hacia la pelota. No iba a permitir dejarla pasar. Se había prometido dar lo mejor de si en ese partido. Estar a la altura de Shaoran!!!. Y por nada del mundo lo defraudaría.

Estaba apunto de alcanzarla, o mejor dicho, la pelota estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando notó una gran ráfaga de viento golpear su espalda, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo, con tan mala fortuna que su pie quedó en una posición un tanto antinatural.

La pelota pasó por encima del cuerpo de Sakura como un rayo y fue a estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que habían presenciado. En cuestión de segundos, habían visto rápidos y rarísimos movimientos de esa pelota. 

Una pelota de tenis no hacía esas cosas!!. Seguramente había sido su imaginación...

De repente, Shaoran salió antes que todos de su asombro, al ver el cuerpo de Sakura tendido en el suelo.

-SAKURAAAA!!!.-gritó horrorizado, dejando caer su raqueta al suelo y corriendo en su ayuda.

Ante el grito del chico todos despertaron repentinamente, olvidando por completo lo que habían visto sus ojos, y dirigiéndose rápidamente a socorrer a la chica. En unos segundos, todos la rodearon y Manami se hizo paso entre ellos.

Shaoran se arrodilló junto a ella y la levantó con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?!!...-gritó angustiado y asustado, observándola con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

-Umm... no... sé... -sollozaba Sakura mientras era ayudada por su novio a sentarse.-... me duele mucho!!!....-se quejó la chica de ojos verdes.

Shaoran se fijó en su tobillo derecho, que estaba algo morado e hinchado. Seguramente se lo había lastimado en la caída. Iba a tocarla cuando la señorita Manami se agachó y examinó con cuidado el pie. 

Lagrimas de dolor empezaron a cruzar el rostro de Sakura.

-No creo que sea grave... -dijo Manami amablemente intentando consolarla.-...pero será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería, ¿puedes andar?.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No...sé...-dijo ella sollozante, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a comprobarlo, puesto que Shaoran la alzó rápidamente en brazos.

Aquel gesto hizo sonreír levemente a Sakura, que lo miró tiernamente y paró de llorar de inmediato. El chico la miró por unos instántes con ojos profundamente preocupados. Al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, pareció aliviarse un poco.

Todos miraban con preocupación a Sakura. Tomoyo se acercó a ella medio llorando.

-Sakura... lo...siento...todo ha sido por mi culpa!!.-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

-No Tomoyo, no digas eso!!!...-dijo la otra suplicante, en brazos de su novio.

-Si no hubiese rematado esa pelota... -seguía lamentándose, agachando la cabeza.

Entonces sintió una mano de Sakura en su hombro. 

-Tomoyo...no pasa nada...-dijo la chica realmente preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Al levantar la mirada vio cómo los ojos de Shaoran la miraban intensa y fijamente. Seguramente estaba enfadado con ella...

-...No ha sido culpa tuya. -dijo él seriamente.

Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron por un momento. Aunque una pregunta pasó fugazmente por la mente de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?.

Observó cómo el chico seguía a la señorita Manami con Sakura entre sus brazos.

-Esperad!!!.- dijo corriendo tras ellos.

Todos los siguieron dispuestos a acompañarlos a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, Eriol se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo. ¿Cómo una chica tan frágil como Tomoyo había podido hacer eso?. La forma de la pelota estaba marcada en el terreno de la pista, se podían distinguir sus franjas. Se agachó y lo tocó levemente con las yemas de los dedos. Incluso el terreno parecía estar hundido!!. 

Entonces sus ojos asombrados, se fijaron en otro sorprendente detalle...

-Eriol!!!...¿vienes con nosotros?!!.- la voz de Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la pista llamó su atención.

-Sí, ya voy!!...-dijo poniéndose en pie, no sin antes guardarse algo en su bolsillo. En unos segundos alcanzó a Tomoyo y salieron de la pista junto con los demás.

Kazuya miró con el rostro lleno de tristeza cómo Shaoran y los demás pasaban delante de él. Sakura no lloraba, pero podía verse la expresión de dolor en su cara enterrada en el hombro de Shaoran.

Manami entonces se paró delante de él con el rostro muy serio y enfadado.

Kazuya agachó la cabeza deprimido.

-"...lo siento prima".- le dijo mentalmente. 

Sabía que su prima había sentido sus poderes. La situación se le había ido demasiado de las manos, y sus poderes se habían descontrolado.

"Ya hablaremos..."-dijo la profesora en su mente mirándola de forma acusadora. Después de eso, salió del recinto cerrando la verja tras de si.

Kazuya sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y suspirar apenado.

En unos minutos, todos se habían marchado, sin ni siquiera reparar en el estado tan deprimido en el que se encontraba el chico.

De repente escuchó unos pasos. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver cómo Naoko estaba recogiendo una por una, las pelotas de tenis que estaban tiradas por el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?.-le preguntó seriamente.

-Hemos perdido ¿no?... así que nos toca recoger la pista... -dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

Naoko se agachó para coger otra pelota.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya. La chica alzó la mirada sorprendida, para encontrarse con los preciosos ojos verdes de Kazuya. Un leve halo rosa cruzó sus mejillas.

La expresión seria de Kazuya se tornó a una media sonrisa por un instante.

-Déjalo... ya lo haré yo...-dijo quitándole la pelota que ella aún sostenía en su mano.

-Pero...yo...-.

Naoko lo miraba fijamente. Siempre se le olvidaba cómo pensar cuando él le miraba de esa manera. 

-No importa... ve con ellos... luego os alcanzo... -dijo Kazuya sin dejar de mostrarle esa pequeña sonrisa.

Naoko asintió sonriente y levemente sonrojada. Después de mirarle con ojos tímidos por unos segundos, salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos que se veían en la lejanía.

El viento agitó las copas de los árboles de los alrededores. La melena suave de Naoko se agitaba levemente con el viento mientras corría. La sonrisa de Kazuya desapareció en el momento en que ella abandonó la pista.

Se dirigió lenta y pesadamente hacia el banco, y se dejó caer sobre él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?...

Siempre pensó que era una suerte tener sus poderes, ya que así tenía ventaja sobre los demás. Podía conocer lo que pesaban y manejar a las personas a su antojo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo le estaba dando a ver que las cosas no eran así...

Por un lado, sabía que una preciosa y encantadora chica estaba enamorada de él. Y sin embargo... ¿qué podía hacer?...Él no sentía lo mismo por ella... ¿qué debía hacer?... Cada vez que estaba a su lado, podía leer en su mente la cantidad de pensamientos bonitos que pasaban por la cabeza de esa chica, y sin embargo... 

¿Por qué la mente no podía mandar sobre el corazón?...

Apretó fuertemente el puño, estrechando en su mano la pelota de tenis.

Entonces la imagen de Sakura llorando apareció en su mente. 

Había tenido que hacerlo. La situación se había vuelto peligrosa para ella y lo único que se le ocurrió fue utilizar sus poderes para hacerla caer al suelo. Y ahora estaba herida... herida por culpa suya... Cómo se odiaba por eso!!!... 

-Malditos poderes... -murmuró entre dientes. 

Sintió cómo la pena lo ahogaba. Se levantó de repente y andó ágilmente hacia la puerta. Tal vez podía utilizar sus poderes para curarla... sí!!... tal vez podría volver atrás en el tiempo y evitarlo. Cualquier cosa!!! Con tal de hacer sentir mejor a aquél precioso ángel...

De repente se paró en seco. Un rayo de lucidez cruzó su mente.

Ella estaría bien... seguramente **él** cuidaría de ella.... 

-**Él **siempre cuida de ella...-se repitió en voz alta mientras se mordía el labio inferior. 

La pelota cayó de su mano, y rodó por el suelo hasta situarse junto a las otras.

La brisa levantó levemente la arena de la pista, mientras el sol anaranjado dibujaba la sombra de Kazuya en el suelo.

-Cómo me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura asomó su rostro por detrás de la cabeza del chico y le miró con dulzura. La gente que no lo conociera podría pensar que ese chico era demasiado serio y distante. Que podría ser una persona antipática o pensar sólo en sí mismo.

Pero ella sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Ese chico de preciosos ojos marrones, era amable, atento, gentil, dulce, sensible, tierno... Era un autentico encanto!!!. 

La había acompañado a la enfermería, y después, hasta el comedor para cenar. Y ahora ahí estaba. Llevándola en brazos hasta la cabaña, a pesar de que se encontraba bastante lejos. 

Nunca le podría terminar de agradecer lo amable y bueno que era con ella...

-Shaoran...¿estás cansado?...-dijo con voz cariñosa mientras se abrazaba con delicadeza a él.-... si quieres puedo caminar yo lo que queda...-

-Ya te he dicho que no...-susurró él con voz amable, mientras la subía más arriba en su espalda.

-El médico dijo que no era conveniente que andaras distancias muy largas... -dijo Tomoyo, que caminaba junto con Eriol delante de ellos.-... además, seguro que a Shaoran no le importa llevarte ¿verdad?.-preguntó con picardía.

Tomoyo y Eriol se giraron sonrientes hacia la pareja, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco por el comentario.

-No... claro... que... no... -dijo tímidamente apartando la mirada de ellos.

Continuo caminando pasando por delante de ellos. De esa manera no tendría que soportar sus miradas.

Entonces, Shaoran sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rojo.

-Gracias...- 

Sakura había susurrado eso de manera muy dulce en su oido.

Habían sido sólo unos segundos, pero había sentido un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo, provocado por el aliento cálido de ella en su oreja. Había sido tan maravilloso...

Cómo lo llenaba de felicidad tenerla cerca...

Después de unos minutos, el grupo llegó a la cabaña de las chicas.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Eriol.

-Oye Eriol... ¿no me ibas a prestar "ese libro"?...-dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces sorprendido.

-Ah... sí... "ese... libro"... -dijo titubeante, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Te acompaño a tu cabaña y me lo das!!!.- decía ella mientras empujaba al desconcertado chico de nuevo hacia el camino.

-ENSEGUIDA VOLVEMOS!!.- dijo a la pareja, que se quedó en la puerta de la cabaña con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Shaoran los observó mientras se alejaban. Parecía que Eriol y Tomoyo se llevaban muy bien últimamente...

-¿Shaoran?.- dijo ella curiosa al ver que el chico parecía estar en las nubes.- ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí fuera toda la noche?.-

-Ah...Claro que no...-dijo entrando a Sakura en la cabaña y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo se apoyó en la valla de madera, y fijó su mirada en la luna. Aquella noche, el cielo oscuro estaba precioso, dejando ver en su manto negro, un bello mar de estrellas plateadas, que se reflejaban como en un espejo en aquél inmenso lago.

La suave brisa de la noche, movía con delicadeza los mechones de su pelo largo ondulado.

Eriol se acercó silenciosamente, hasta quedar tras ella.

-Deberías avisarme la próxima vez que se te ocurrieran esas cosas.- susurró él.

-Oh!!, lo siento... -repuso ella sonriente sin dejar de mirar a la luna.-... es que pensé que esos dos debían de estar un rato a solas...-dijo en tono melancólico.

La sonrisa de Eriol se esfumó, y fijó su mirada en la luna, guardando silencio.

La mirada de Tomoyo era triste. Sabía que aquella chica no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Y lo sabía, porque a él mismo le ocurría lo mismo.

No sabía si había hecho bien en contárselo, pero es que la confianza que había surgido entre ellos esa tarde, le había llevado a revelarle aquél perturbador secreto.

Recordó levemente aquella conversación del día anterior en el lago...

-¿De verdad?!!.-decía riendo Tomoyo.

-En serio!!!... Spinel puede ser muy divertido cuando toma un par de dulces!!!.- dijo Eriol riendo también.-... nos deleitó a Nakuru y a mí con toda una representación del lago de los cisnes!!!...Y con mallas y todo!!!.-

Tomoyo estalló junto a él a carcajadas.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, la tarde había pasado rápidamente para ellos dos. La luz naranja lo iluminaba todo mientras que el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Eriol paró de reír un instante, mientras la risa de Tomoyo resonaba aún en el lugar. No se había dado cuenta de que su risa era casi tan bonita como su voz...

-Bueno, a ver... Hemos hablado de todo!!!...-dijo la chica haciendo un repaso mental de su conversación.- ¿hay algo más que te gustaría saber de mí?.-

Eriol la miró sonriente.

-¿Qué te parece un secreto?.-

-¿un secreto...?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Sí. Pero algo en serio... algo que nadie más sepa...-le dijo él con mirada enigmática.

-Vale!!!... pero con la condición de que tú me cuentes uno también!!!.-

El chico asintió sonriente.

La mirada de Tomoyo se dirigió al lago. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Eriol pudo comprobar que ya no quedaban restos de aquella sonrisa en su cara. Tomoyo estaba meditando lo que iba a decir. Parecía que era algo muy serio e importante para ella. 

El rostro de Eriol también se puso serio. Ella se merecía que respetara también ese secreto. No se trataba de ningún cuchicheo. Ella se estaba sincerando con él y eso era algo a lo que le estaría profundamente agradecido.

-Quiero mucho a Sakura pero.... -dijo la chica, rompiendo su silencio.

Eriol esperó pacientemente a que ella continuara hablando.

Algo en el interior de la chica comenzó a agitarse. Ese remordimiento la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Yo...-dijo algo dubitativa.-...ella... es ... tan dulce, tan inocente, tan guapa... Todo el mundo la quiere!!!...Shaoran está loco por ella!!... yo... -la chica tomó aire.

-... A veces pienso porqué yo no puedo hacer que todos me quieran como a ella... creo que le tengo algo de envidia... me siento muy mal por eso!!-dijo negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.-... creo que soy muy mala amiga por sentir esas cosas... soy una mala amiga por tener envidia de ella!!... -apartando su mirada de él.

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa. No pensaba que aquello que sentía fuese malo. Tomoyo quería mucho a Sakura, y no tenía porqué pensar que le haría daño pensando así de ella. 

La miró con atención. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el horizonte. Estaban algo apagados... como tristes. ¿Tanto le estaba atormentando esos sentimientos hacia su amiga?.

-Yo no creo que sientas envidia... -dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.-...simplemente la admiras mucho, y eso es algo por lo que no te debes sentir mal... -dijo sonriéndola sinceramente.

Tomoyo lo miró seriamente.-¿Tú crees?.-

-Claro!!...-sonrió el chico.-... no hay nada malo en lo que sientes. Simplemente deseas ser como ella porque la admiras mucho. Tú quieres mucho a Sakura. Si realmente tuvieras envidia de ella, la odiarías!!!.-dijo el chico riendo

Tomoyo dibujó una media sonrisa, volvió a mirar al lago. Nunca había visto eso por ese lado. Tal vez tenía razón.

-Seguro que si le preguntaras a Sakura, ella te diría lo mismo de ti...-continuó el chico.-... Sakura también te admira mucho, ¿sabes?.-

-¿A mi?.-dijo con un leve halo rosa. 

Nunca pensó que nadie pudiera pensar así de ella. ¿Por qué debería admirarla la gente?. Ella no era una chica especial como Sakura. Ella no tenía magia, ni ninguna de las cualidades que tenía ella.

-Mucha gente te admira... por tu inteligencia, simpatía, bondad. Eres buena en casi todo lo que te propones hacer, además de que eres muy buena cantante... La estrella del coro del instituto!!!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa se hizo más grande. Nadie le había dicho nunca todas sus cualidades juntas. Aunque claro, eso era lo que los demás pensaban. Se preguntaba si Eriol compartía esas mismas opiniones sobre ella...

Pero Eriol no había dicho todo eso por compromiso. A la chica le faltaba valorar realmente lo que era. Darse cuenta de que tenía muchas cualidades, y muy buenas. Él tan sólo se había limitado a mostrárselas...

Aunque una extraña duda comenzó a azorarle. Si se suponía que no sabía mucho de ella... ¿Por qué conocía tan bien sus cualidades?.

Una persona no se conoce de una tarde... ¿Tanto habían hablado en ese rato?. Es como si conociera a Tomoyo como la palma de su mano.

La admiró de forma pensativa. Sus ojos azules mirando el horizonte, su piel pálida, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas... Y su hermoso y brillante pelo, que ondeaba como si fuera parte de la brisa de aquella tarde.

-... Sois distintas... ...-dijo pensativamente el chico-... cada una tiene su encanto... Las dos sois muy guapas... -

Tomoyo se puso tan roja como una manzana madura. Eriol había dicho que era guapa!!!. Se podía esperar muchas cosas de él, pero no eso!!!.

Sin embargo, el chico estaba pensativo, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Entonces... ¿no crees que sea una mala amiga?...-dijo tímidamente.

Eriol dejó escapar una graciosa risita.

-Créeme Tomoyo... eres una buena amiga... -dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se abrazó las piernas contra su pecho y guardó silencio. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara, al tiempo que intentaba esconder su leve sonrojo. 

Durante mucho tiempo se había sentido mal por eso. Sobre todo desde que Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos. Tomoyo veía lo felices que eran, y aquello le daba algo de nostalgia.

Se preguntaba sin algún día encontraría a una persona que la quisiera por lo que era. Por encima de todas las cosas.

Giró su cabeza y se encontró la mirada sonriente de Eriol. Un leve calor volvió a subir a su rostro. 

La chica pensó que se debía a que Eriol le había dicho que era guapa. ¿Por qué le había afectado tanto?.

Intentó mirarle tímidamente. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que la sonrisa de Eriol, se había cambiado por una cara muy seria. Aquello la alertó mucho.

-... Ella necesitará mucho de ti de ahora en adelante...-dijo seriamente.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó por sus palabras. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Como si ese chico supiera que algo que ella no sabía.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?...¿Por qué dices eso?...-dijo algo angustiada ante los ojos serios del chico.

De repente, un rayo de lucidez pasó por su cabeza. Algo parecido al miedo comenzó a crecer en su interior.

-¿Le va a pasar algo malo a Sakura?!!.-dijo claramente asustada.

La mirada de Eriol se fijó en sus ojos. Un halo de tristeza se formó en su rostro. Aquél secreto lo estaba ahogando. Aunque se lo hubiese prometido, no podía Necesitaba compartirlo. 

Y sabía que Tomoyo sería la persona adecuada.

-Shaoran me confió un secreto... -dijo seriamente.

-¿Shaoran?... ¿qué sabes?... Dime!!.-dijo clavando sus ojos en él

Eriol la miró con tristeza. Sabía que Sakura no lo soportaría. Tomoyo debería de estar con ella para ayudarla a superarlo. 

A esa chica le esperaban mucho tiempo de tristeza.

-Él... -dijo suspirando levemente.-....debe volver a Hong-Kong la semana que viene. Su tiempo aquí ha acabado... No sabe cuando volverá. -concluyó el chico.

El viento sopló entre ellos, mientras que la cara de la chica hacía una mueca de sorpresa.

¿Shaoran iba a dejar a Sakura? 

¿Qué pasaría con su amiga ahora?!!.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la chica. Sin embargo se concentró en uno sólo.

-Lo sabe Sakura.-dijo seriamente mirando al suelo.

-No, él no quiere decírselo aún. Quiere tener los mejores recuerdos de este viaje con ella. Si se lo contase, ella se pondría muy triste.-

Tomoyo asintió comprendiendo y mantuvo silencio largo rato. 

Eriol se mantuvo allí a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

El chico bajó su mirada de las estrellas para mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado. Parecía muy triste desde que le había contado ese secreto.

Ahora se arrepentía de habérselo contado. Sí, él se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero recordar la expresión desencanto de la chica le hacía sentirse culpable. 

Parecía que aquella noticia tenía, por desgracia, la virtud de poner triste a todo aquél que la conociera.

-Tomoyo...siento que estés triste por lo de ayer yo...-dijo en tono melancólico.

La chica se volvió hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos, alegra esa cara!!...-dijo amablemente ella.- Tenemos que hacer que esos dos estén felices, el resto del tiempo que les queda que pasar juntos!!!.-

Eriol la miró un poco sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

Tomoyo miró de nuevo a la luna sonriente.

-Por la forma en que se comporta Shaoran... -dijo la chica pensativamente.-... creo qué el no desea abandonar a Sakura. Alguien debe estar obligándolo a marcharse...-

Eriol sonrió y se acercó a la valla de madera junto a ella.

-La verdad que no sé porqué debe marcharse tan repentinamente...-dijo el chico de ojos azules.-...creo que ni él mismo lo sabe....-

Tomoyo lo miró sonriente.

-¿Sabes?, lo he estado pensando y creo que Shaoran quiere demasiado a Sakura como para hacerla sufrir... -

-Yo también lo creo... aunque es duro golpe para los dos...-dijo el chico melancólicamente.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

-Te propongo algo... -dijo ella sonriendo confiadamente.-... cuidemos nosotros de ellos!!... -

-¿Nosotros?.-dijo el chico sin entender.

-Procuraremos que pasen el máximo de tiempo posible juntos!!!...-

Eriol asintió sonriendo.

-... y cuando llegue el momento de la despedida...-

-...estaremos al lado de ellos siempre...-dijo Eriol terminando la frase por ella.

Tomoyo asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es una promesa?.-dijo ella tendiéndole la mano al chico.

-Es una promesa..- dijo estrechando su mano con la de ella.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. Después, ambos contemplaron la luna brillante con un nuevo halo de esperanza. 

No sabían qué pasarían en el futuro.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: Sakura y Shaoran podrían contar con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos.

Eso era una promesa.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabía la gran importancia que tendría esa promesa en los acontecimientos futuros...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura miró a su alrededor con una gran gota en la cabeza. 

Al entrar en la cabaña, Shaoran la había sentado en su cama y le había dicho que si necesitaba algo.

Entonces ella le había pedido algo para apoyar su pie pero...

Sakura ahora estaba rodeada de almohadas desde los pies a la cabeza, mientras que Shaoran mullía otro gran almohadón y lo colocaba bajo su pie.

-¿Estás cómoda?... ¿Necesitas algo más?... -decía el chico con cara de preocupación.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente.

-Sólo necesito una cosa más...-

-¿Qué?...-

-Que te sientes a mi lado... y dejes de preocuparte tanto por mi... -dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

El chico se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero después sonrió. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector con ella. 

Se dirigió al otro lado de la cabaña y cogió una silla. Después se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella y puso la silla cerca del cabecero de su cama, sentándose a su lado.

Una sonrisa divertida surgió de los labios de la chica.

-Sa...Sakura!!...-dijo sorprendido el chico y fuertemente sonrojado.

Y es que ella se había acercado más a él y había recostado su cabeza en el regazo del chico con una leve risita.

-Eres tan bueno conmigo...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Shaoran se relajó un poco y sonrió con ternura. Sakura era tan dulce... Con cuidado empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos empezaron a jugar él, enredándose en sus mechones dorados.

Sakura sonrió muy sonrojada al sentir sus caricias en el pelo.

-Tienes el pelo más largo... - comentó él de forma distraída, ensimismado por su belleza.

-Oh!!... Bueno... me gustaría dejármelo más largo, como lo tenía mamá!!...-dijo ella sonriendo sin apartar su cabeza de su cómodo regazo.

De repente se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos de forma curiosa.

-¿Te gustaría que me lo dejara largo?.-le preguntó.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco.

-¿A mi?.-

-Claro... Porque si no te gusta me lo cortaré!!!.-dijo ella sonriendo, levemente sonrojada.

Aquello hizo sonrojar al chico. No sabía que Sakura tomara tanto en cuenta su opinión, hasta el punto de cortarse el pelo si él se lo pidiera.

Se acercó y cogió su cara entre sus manos, mientras le sonreía con ternura

-A mi me gustas de cualquier manera.-le dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió muy feliz y se abrazó a su cuello. 

Shaoran le correspondió el abrazo con delicadeza

-Ya verás!!!...Para el próximo invierno seguro que me ha crecido hasta los hombros o más!!!.- dijo ella riendo divertida abrazada a él.

Un halo frío cruzó el corazón del chico.

El próximo invierno...

Él no estaría en Japón el próximo invierno.

No estaría con ella el invierno que viene!!!. 

No vería cómo el pelo de Sakura crecía. 

No la volvería a ver con su abrigo negro y su bufanda rosa, esperándole a la salida del instituto... 

No volvería a pasear con ella por el pasaje de los cerezos en primavera, ni tampoco iría a tomarse un helado al parque con ella en verano... 

Simplemente, ya no estaría a su lado!!!.

El miedo y la tristeza se apoderaron de su cuerpo de una manera feroz. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se aferró a su frágil cuerpo y la estrechó con fuerza de forma casi celosa. 

No, no quería... no quería!!!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Shaoran la estaba abrazando tan fuerte, que casi la dejaba sin aire.

-Shaoran... -dijo separándose de él y mirándolo con preocupación a los ojos.

-¿qué te pasa?...-dijo con desconcierto. Podía ver algo extraño en los ojos del chico.

Shaoran pestañeó un par de veces, saliendo de su tormentoso estado. Dibujó para ella, una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro y la volvió a abrazar.

-Es sólo que... antes me has dado un buen susto...-mintió él para consolarla. Se había dejado llevar por la tristeza y eso, la había hecho preocuparse.

-Pero si sólo he lastimado un pie...- susurró ella restándole importancia.-... sólo me he tropezado con algo y ...-

.¿Tropezado?.- dijo él bromeando para distraerla.- ¿Estás segura que no eres tú la que se ha caido?.-

-Oye!!...¿qué insinúas?!!!...-dijo ella en falso tono enfadado.

Shaoran sonrió con dulzura. Por lo menos la había distraído de su comportamiento con su pequeña broma. Por nada del mundo dejaría que ella se preocupara o se pusiera triste.

Él quería llevar esa pena sólo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Suavemente se acercó a su rostro.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así...-susurró él con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella sonrió levemente sonrojada.

-Claro que no tonto...-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

Allí estaba ella, mirándole con esos preciosos ojos y esa carita de inocencia. Shaoran notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. Era como si por primera vez, se diera cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. 

Y estaban sólos...

Poco a poco empezó a acercarse a su rostro y a entornar los ojos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sakura al ver eso, adivinó lo que vendría. Lentamente cerró también sus ojos y se fue acercando a él con las mejillas rojas de rubor. 

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando...

-YA HEMOS VUELTO!!!.- dijo Tomoyo abriendo la puerta sin avisar. 

La cara de Sakura adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo, al igual que la de Shaoran.

Tomoyo los miraba sonriente, mientras Eriol, que estaba a su lado, miraba a la chica de ojos azules con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿No crees que deberíamos haber llamado antes de entrar?. -murmuró el chico a Tomoyo.

-¿Y perderme esas caritas?.- murmuró ella divertida en respuesta.

Sakura escondió su cara de vergüenza en la camiseta de Shaoran. ¿Qué pensarían de ellos?. ¿Qué habían estado besándose desde que se fueron?. Por lo menos le daba gracias al cielo de que hubiesen entrado antes del beso y no **durante** el beso. 

Ahora comprendía lo mal que se sintió Shaoran cuando todos los pillaron en el árbol!!. (NdM: Capitulo tercero!!! :P)

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Shaoran?, sí, estaba tan rojo como ella, pero había algo diferente... En vez de dar un respingo y soltarla como siempre hacía, para el asombro de todos, permanecía allí abrazado a su cintura!!!. 

-Bueno, será mejor que descanses...- le dijo él dirigiendo de nuevo su atención sólo a ella.

-Ah!!..bue... si... -balbuceó ella aún sin creerse aquel sorprendente cambio de actitud.

Por su parte tanto Eriol como Tomoyo los miraban dulcemente. La verdad es que era la primera vez que podían presenciar semejante escenita entre ellos.

-... Mañana vendré a buscarte temprano para llevarte al comedor...-continuó él mirándola tiernamente, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-...No hace falta que...-

-... No importa... -dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas no había descendido ni un ápice.-...buenas noches...-

Y dicho esto, la besó dulcemente en la frente.

Aquello hizo que Sakura se pusiera más roja que nunca. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la presencia de Eriol y Tomoyo en la habitación y... no sabía por qué pero... eso le daba mucha vergüenza!!!.

Tras el beso, Shaoran acomodó de nuevo a Sakura en la cama y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Después cogió aire y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Vamos Eriol!!!... Buenas noches Tomoyo!!!.-gritó nervioso y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Eriol pestañeó un par de veces. 

-Esto...Buenas noches chicas!!!.-dijo el chico amablemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Por un momento las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose.

Tomoyo sonreía mientras que Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Ves como está muy raro...-dijo Sakura.

-Si todas las rarezas fueran como esa!!!.- rió la chica de ojos azules.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol salió de la cabaña y corrió apresuradamente hacia el sendero. A lo lejos, en la oscuridad de la noche, podía ver la figura de Shaoran adentrándose en el bosque.

-ESPERA!!!.-dijo corriendo aún más deprisa para alcanzarle.

Shaoran aminoró el ritmo y Eriol pudo alcanzarle.

-UFF!!!, ¿Qué prisa tienes?.- preguntó el otro sonriente.

Shaoran no contestó. Seguía caminando, mirando al suelo. Los mechones rebeldes de su pelo, y la oscuridad del camino, no dejaban ver su rostro con exactitud.

Eriol sonrió de forma maléfica y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

De repente, una luz iluminó el rostro de Shaoran, cegándole por completo.

-¿QUÉ HACES?!!!.-dijo protegiéndose de la luz con las manos.

Eriol sostenía la pequeña linterna sonriente.

-Lo sabía!!!... Estás rojo como un tomate!!!.-dijo divertido.

Y era cierto, Shaoran estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-APAGA ESO ¿QUIERES?!!!.- dijo el otro malhumorado.

Eriol se echó a reír y apagó la linterna.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que después de esa escena tan romántica, no te sonrojaras, ni te pusieras nervioso!!!.- continuó el otro divertido.

-Tenía que hacerlo...-dijo el otro seriamente.

-¿Tan desesperado estabas por besar a Sakura?!!!.- seguía el otro bromeando.

-NO QUERÍA DECIR ESO!!!.-dijo sonrojándose aún más mientras abría la puerta de su cabaña y entraba. 

Eriol simplemente lo siguió sonriente hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Shaoran se sentó en su cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás pesadamente, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

El de ojos azules, sólo se sentó frente a él, en la otra cama, y mantuvo silencio observándole.

-Me ha entrado mucho miedo de perderla...-susurró Shaoran de forma casi inaudible.-... y ella se ha dado cuenta de mi preocupación.... he tenido que ser un poco más amable para que no le diera importancia....-explicó al fin el chico

Eriol sólo escuchaba en silencio . La verdad es que no le gustaría estar en su lugar. Era una situación muy difícil. Se veía que el pobre chico estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Vamos!!... no pienses en eso!!.- intentó animarlo.

Shaoran se incorporó y le dedicó una media sonrisa. En esos momentos se alegraba de ser amigo de Eriol.

-Cambiando de tema!!! .-dijo el chico de ojos azules sonriente. - Tomoyo y yo os hemos ganado!!!. Somos el equipo perfecto!!!.- dijo en tono triunfante.

-Ha sido por que te he dejado ganar esta vez!!!.-repuso el otro cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, claro...La próxima vez será mejor que entrenéis más!!!.-dijo Eriol riendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al mueble de su ropa.

Shaoran sonrió y se volvió a tender en la cama.

Eriol abrió un cajón y sacó de él su pijama. Después echó un vistazo hacia atrás y comprobó que el chico estaba distraído mirando a las estrellas.

Con cuidado sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo miró por unos segundos. 

Aquella pelota de tenis tenía una gran raja en su mitad.

¿Quién o qué pudo reventarla de esa manera?. 

De una cosa estaba seguro... Tomoyo no había sido...

Con cuidado dejó la pelota sobre las toallas y cerró el cajón silenciosamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A través del cristal de la ventana, una chica dormía plácidamente.

La luz de la luna la iluminaba con su luz blanca, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

Sus mejillas estaban aún algo sonrojadas, enmarcadas por los mechones de su pelo de color miel. Sus labios rosados, dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa, delatando que estaba teniendo un agradable sueño.

Una silueta oscura, se dibujó sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama, impidiendo que la luz de la noche entrara por la ventana.

La sombra de un chico.

Los ojos verdes de ese chico la observaban con atención al otro lado del cristal.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras eso, el chico se desvaneció en la nada, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminasen de nuevo el rostro de Sakura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**__**

Notas de Manami: Bueno, aquí Manami con otro capítulo!!!... Y vosotros diréis que ha tardado más de lo que prometí ^^UU. Bueno, es que se presentó un imprevisto. Un examen que no había apuntado en mi agenda ^^UUU Así que tuve que estudiar como una loca. Hasta cuando me perseguirán los exámenes!!!.

Tras este comentario de mi vida privada, que seguro que a vosotros os trae al fresco ¬_¬, comentemos el capítulo: 

Kazuya se ha pasado usando sus poderes. ¿Y si lo descubren? Además, parecía muy afectado por haber herido a Sakura... ¿Y qué me decís de Naoko? ¿qué opináis?. Aunque con un chico tan guapo como Kazuya no me extraña^^ Y vosotros diréis qué quién ganó el torneo, ¿Y qué pasará con el beso?!!. Acepto apuestas a cerca de quién lo ganó, aunque creo que parece claro ¬_¬.

Este ha sido un capítulo difícil para mi, ya sabemos una de las cosas que atormenta a Shaoran!!!. Tiene que volver a Hong-Kong!!!. Pero, ¿por qué no quiere contárselo a Sakura? ¿Qué dirá ella cuando se entere?. ¿Y por qué se tiene que ir ahora que todo parecía estar tan bien?. Sin embargo, yo creo que Eriol sabe más de lo que cuenta. Shaoran tenía algo muy importante que hacer en el camping ¿Será eso? ¿o será otra cosa?. Además Tomoyo y Eriol han hecho un pacto. Creo que nos esperan más escenas S+S!!!.

Bueno, espero veros pronto, aunque voy a estar algo liada con exámenes de inglés. Socorro!! No más exámenes!!! T_T. Vosotros no os olvidéis de los **reviews**, que si no me deprimo más T_T

Nos vemos en el **capitulo 6: El país de los recuerdos.**

Manami-chan ^^


	6. El pais de los recuerdos

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!!!.

En el Supermercado...

Engel: Hola Manami, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?!! ^^

Manami: Hola... ¬_¬UU

Engel: ¿Qué te pasa?^^UU

Manami: Tú que crees, mira...¬_¬U

Engel hecha un vistazo al carrito de la compra de Manami. Está lleno hasta arriba, aunque curiosamente, casi toda la comida son dulces, chocolates y golosinas.

Engel: ¿Haciendo régimen? ^^

Manami: ¬_¬*****

Engel: Era broma... ^^UUU

Manami: Es para Kero ¬_¬UUU

Engel; ¿Kero?.

Manami: Sip T_T . Lo tengo todo el día en mi casa.

Engel: Le gusta mucho Suki eh?^^

Manami Pero está acabando con todas mis existencias de comida!!! ¬_¬***

Engel: ^^UUU

Manami: Ese pequeño no sabe la venganza que le tengo preparada!!!.

Un halo de fuego aparece alrededor de Manami.

Engel: ^^UUUU

Manami: MUAJAMUAJAJAJAJA

En casa de Manami...

Kero: *_* Y dime, ¿Te gustan los videojuegos de carreras?.

Suki: ¬_¬UUUU "Qué pesado es, solo sabe hablar de videojuegos".

En eso, Manami entra en la habitación...

Manami; Hey, chicos, Mirad quien ha venido a visitarnos? ^^

Un guardián negro y de ojos azules entra en la habitación, volando con sus alas de mariposa.

Suki: *_* SPIIIII

Spi; Hola^^

Kero: Hola ¬_¬UU

Suki: Hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarme *^_^*

Spi: **^_^`**

Kero:¬_¬**

Suki le quita el plato de galletas a Kero.

Suki: *_* ¿Quieres una?

Kero: Pero... si ...yo... estaba

Spi: Gracias!!! *_*

Suki: *_*

Spi:^^ (comiendo galletas).

Kero: ¬_¬**

Suki:*__*

Spi: ^^

Kero: ¬_¬****

Suki: *_*

Spi:^^ (que sigue comiendo galletas)

Kero: ¬__¬*****

Desde detrás de la puerta...

Manami: ^^ Nadie juega conmigo mi pequeño Keroberos

Manami se marcha dando saltitos y cantando por el pasillo...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas Vacaciones Contigo.

__

Capitulo 6: El país de los recuerdos.

Sakura se miró al espejo mientras se peinaba. La conversación que había tenido con Shaoran la noche anterior a cerca de su pelo, le había traido nostalgia. Así que había decidido hacerse dos graciosos moños en lo alto de la cabeza como lo solía hacer un par de años atrás.

Se miró al espejo levemente sonrojada. Esperaba que a Shaoran le gustase su peinado!!.

Tomoyo por su parte, miraba sonriente a Sakura. Por su buen humor esa mañana, podía comprobar que Shaoran no le había contado nada aún a cerca de su partida. Sakura estaba radiante de felicidad!!!. 

De repente, el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta, alertó a las chicas.

-Deben ser ellos!!...-dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

Tomoyo se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Oh, qué sorpresa!!!....Sí claro, pasa!!!.-dijo la chica de ojos azules.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa, con su pie herido apoyado en una silla, por lo que desde su posición, le era difícil ver de quién se trataba.

-Mira quién ha venido a visitarte!!!.-dijo Tomoyo sonriente, dejando paso al chico.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces sorprendida.

-¿Kazuya?...-

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos dias!!... -dijo cogiendo una silla y sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?.-preguntó curiosamente la de ojos verdes.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas!!-dijo el chico sin perder su sonrisa.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. Kazuya se había levantado temprano sólo para ver cómo estaba ella. Realmente era un chico muy amable.

-Eh... bueno...ya apenas me duele. Debo llevar la venda una par de días.-dijo señalando su pie.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?.-le preguntó ella.

-Es cierto... -comentó Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sakura- Yamazaki nos dijo que no tenías ganas de cenar... ¿estabas enfermo?.-preguntó en tono preocupado.

Kazuya pestañeó un par de veces.-No!!... es solo que estaba cansado!!! Jajaja...-rió el chico tranquilizándolas.

No podía decirles la verdad.

Tras los acontecimientos de aquella tarde se sentía muy mal. Deprimido, cansado, triste...¿Cómo iba atener el valor de miararla a la cara después de lo que había hecho?!!.

-Entonces debes tener hambre!!.-dijo Sakura sonriente.

-La verdad es que me muero de hambre!!!.-dijo en tono divertido, haciendo reír a las chicas.

De repente se puso en pie.

-¿Vienes a desayunar?!!.-preguntó sonriente a Sakura.

-Veras...-repuso ella con una gota.-... es que Shaoran me prometió que vendría a por mi...-

-Es que Sakura no puede andar... y él iba a llevarla hasta el comedor.-la respaldó su mejor amiga.

Sabía que Sakura estaba muy ilusionada con ver a Shaoran esa mañana.

-Pero...te puedo llevar yo!!... es una tontería que le espéres si yo estoy aquí!!!.-dijo sonriente.-...aunque... si no quieres...-dijo pensándolo mejor.

Tal vez ella prefería ir con "su novio". Kazuya apretó el puño. Ese tipo siempre lo estropeaba todo!!!

-NO NO NO !!!.-dijo rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes.- Me encantaría!!!... sólo que no quiero causarte molestias!!!.-

La verdad es que no quería ser grosera con el chico. Después de todo, ya tendría tiempo de estar con Shaoran más tarde. Además... él no se enfadaría ¿verdad?.

-Entonces vamos!!!.-dijo entusiasmado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la cargaba en su espalda.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al pasar sus brazos por encima del chico.. No era lo mismo. Con Shaoran se sentía más confiada. A pesar de ser su amigo, no estaba acostumbrada a estra con Kazuya de una forma tan cercana.

Juntos salieron de la cabaña. Tomoyo los despidió desde la puerta.

-No te peocupes Sakura!!!... Le diré a Shaoran que le esperas en el comedor!!!.-

-Gracias Tomoyo!!!.-dijo la chica sonriente, mientras Kazuya se adentraba en el bosque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya en el camino, Sakura dirigió su mirada al chico.

Kazuya era siempre muy simpático y amable con ella. Además de que la hacía reír muchísimo. Era sorprendente la forma en que se habían hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo.!!

Aunque claro, para ella su mejor amigo siempre sería Shaoran!!.

Kazuya dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro. 

-Esto... ¿Kazuya?.-dijo la chica, alertando al pensativo chico.

-Dime...-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Gracias por llevarme, eres muy amable!!.-dijo sonriente.

-No tienes por qué darlas **Preciosa**!!!.-respondió jovialmente.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

Preciosa.

Así era cómo siempre la llamaba él desde el primer día que lo conoció.

No podía creer que hubiese pasado ya un año de eso.

Su mente viajó fugazmente al país de los recuerdos...

-BUENOS DIAS!!-dijo Sakura muy feliz al entrar a su nueva clase en el Instituto **Seijoo***.

-BUENOS DÍAS!!!.-respondieron sus amigos.

Todos estaban muy contentos de volver a estar juntos. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo... incluso Yamazaki estaban allí. Era estupendo que todos estuvieran en la misma clase!!!.

Después de conversar un poco, cada uno tomó su asiento. Esta vez decidieron sentarse todo el grupo más cerca. Sakura se sentó al lado de la ventana, con Tomoyo al otro lado.

-Qué bien!!. Está toda la clase!!!.-dijo Chiharu al comprobar que conocía a todos sus compañeros.

-Sí...-dijo Tomoyo sonriente.-... aunque todavía quedan lugares vacíos... me pregunto quiénes los ocuparan...-dijo en tono de malicia, mirando de reojo a Sakura.

La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas y sonrió levemente.

Y es que... todavía no podía creerselo!!!.

Ayer, había recibido una llamada de Tomoyo citándola en el parque. Cuando llegó, se encontró con que la chica no estaba. No le extrañaba, como siempre había llegado tarde. Tal vez se había cansado de esperar. 

Se giró para marcharse. Entonces escuchó algo...

-Sakura...-

Al sonido de esa voz, el corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte en el pecho. Lentamente giró su cabeza, sin creerse si aquello era cierto. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos verdes.

Allí estaba él... con sus ojos marrones mirándola con ternura, y su pelo rebelde agitándose levemente con el viento.

Había cumplido su promesa!!!

Apenas un mes después de su partida con Mei Ling... Shaoran había vuelto!!!

Tomoyo tuvo que pasar su mano por los ojos de la chica para hacerla volver a la Tierra. Sonrió cuando la chica pareció despertar. Sakura estaba tan feliz!!!.

Sakura bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta.

En ese momento, una joven muchacha de pelo negro hasta los hombros, grandes ojos marrones y gafas, entró en clase.

La chica se colocó frente a la pizarra, y todos comprendieron que se trataba de la profesora, así que comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos y a guardar silencio.

-Buenos días clase!!!.-dijo sonriente.-Mi nombre es Manami Kasuga, y voy a ser vuestra profesora de Japonés y tutora durante este curso!!!.-

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar. Unos hablaban de lo guapa que era la tutora, otros de su juventud... 

Y es que es profesora parecía salida directamente de la Universidad.

Manami cogió su cuaderno y comenzó a repasar la lista de alumnos.

-La mayoría de vosotros ya os conocéis ¿verdad?.-

-SIII!!!!.-respondieron al unisono.

-En el primer año, preferimos agrupar a los alumnos por escuelas. En esta clase estáis todos los alumnos de la escuela Primaria Tomoeda.-explicó la profesora.

Todos empezaron a comentar entre ellos. Ahora comprendían por qué estaban juntos!!!.

-Bien, pero este año, también se van a incorporar tres alumnos nuevos.-dijo sonriente.-Podéis pasar!!!.-

La puerta de la clase se abrió, dejando paso a dos chicos.

Todos se sorprendieron al verles, ya que conocían los rostros de esos dos chicos. Bueno, todos excepto dos alumnas...

Pero... ¿Dónde estaba el otro chico?. La profesora dijo que se trataban de tres.

Manami hizo un mohín de fastidio, y salió de la clase con el ceño fruncido.

La clase se preguntó qué le pasaría. De repente, un grito se escuchó en el pasillo.

-KAZUYAAAAAAA!!!! ¿QUIERES ENTRAR EN CLASE DE UNA VEZ?!!!!!!!!!.-

A toda la clase le surgió una gota en la cabeza.

Después de unos segundos, Manami entró en clase con gesto de enfado, seguida por otro chico. Éste se puso junto a los otros dos, con cara de no interesarle mucho lo que sucedía.

Todos pusieron especial atención al tercer chico. A diferencia de los otros dos, no lo conocían.

Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto graciosamente. Su cara era redondita, algo aniñada, mientras que su piel era pálida. Era de estatura media y constitución delgada y fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención, eran unos preciosos y grandes ojos verdes, que sorprendieron sobre todo a las chicas.

Manami escribió los nombres de los chicos en la pizarra y se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Li Shaoran, proviene de Hong-Kong.-dijo la profesora.- Hiragizawa Eriol, de Inglaterra, y...-

Manami hizo una pausa resoplando con pesadez.

-Y... él es Yukimasa Kazuya y proviene de Tokio.-

Todos sonrieron a los chicos en señal de bienvenida.

-Espero que os vaya muy bien aquí!!!.-dijo la profesora sonriente.-Podéis sentaros donde queráis!!!.-

En ese momento, Shaoran se dirigió al final de la clase. Cuando pasó por el lado de Sakura, ambos se sonrieron levemente sonrojados. Después se sentó en un asiento tras ella, similar al que tenía en Primaria. 

Sakura se sentía nerviosa y feliz. No veía la hora en que pudiera hablar con Shaoran. Después le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida a Eriol, que se había sentado detrás de Yamazaki. 

Kazuya iba a marcharse a su sitio cuando Manami lo cogió del brazo.

-Tú te sentarás en la primera fila, donde yo pueda vigilarte!!.-

-Oh, vamos!!... No seas así Manami!!-

Todos, incluso Sakura y compañía, guardaron silencio de repente, sorprendidos por tan insolente respuesta.

-Me quiero sentar allí!!!.-dijo señalando un lugar vacío enfrente de Sakura.

-¿Es que no confías en mi?.-dijo pícaramente.

-Esta bien...-dijo la profesora.-...pero como empieces a armar jaleo, te vienes delante!!!.-

-Hey, tranquila...-dijo en tono burlesco, mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

Todos los alumnos lo observaban mientras andaba hacia su sitio. ¿Quién se ha creído que era para hablarle así a una profesora?.

Kazuya se paró frente a su sitio, y se quedó mirando a Sakura fijamente.

La chica se sintió nerviosa por su insistente mirada.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió levemente y ocupó su lugar.

Manami empezó directamente con la primera clase.

Sakura sacó su cuaderno y sus bolígrafos de su mochila. Cuando se giró para escribir, se encontró con la insistente mirada de Kazuya.

-Hey, **Preciosa**... ¿me prestas un lápiz?.-dijo de forma seductora.

Sakura rió nerviosa.-...Sí... claro...-dijo dándoselo.

De repente, la voz de Manami resonó en la clase.

-KAZUYAAAA!!! MIRA HACIA DELANTE!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Ya en la hora del recreo, todos estaban deseosos de hablar, y comentar lo sucedido. Sakura caminaba con las chicas, cuando vio a Shaoran ir sólo hacia el campo de fútbol.

Poniendo la excusa de que se le había olvidado algo en clase, salió corriendo en su busca.

-Shaoran!!.-dijo sonriente, llamando su atención.

El chico se giró y sonrió dulcemente, levemente sonrojado. Se paró para esperarla.

Sakura llegó por fin a su lado.

-¿Adónde vas?.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Al campo de fútbol... he quedado allí con Yamazaki...-dijo amablemente.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?.-

-Claro que no...-dijo él sonriendo.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. El viento **primaveral*** soplaba suavemente, trayendo consigo el aroma de los cerezos.

Para Shaoran era un autentico sueño estar allí con ella. Había luchado tanto por ella en Hong-Kong, que no se creía que por fin estuviera allí de vuelta...

Por su parte Sakura estaba levemente sonrojada. No se le ocurría nada que decir, pero no le importaba. Caminar con él, sentir su presencia... era como si estuviera en las nubes.

De repente, sintió cómo los dedos de Shaoran rozaban levemente los suyos, para que después, su mano temblorosa cogiera la de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho de eso. Miró al chico un instante. Estaba bastante sonrojado, mientras que intentaba disimular su gesto mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura bajó la cabeza sonriente y levemente sonrojada, mientras apretaba su mano contra la de él. Aquello hizo que el chico temblara aún más, pero ni por eso se soltó de su mano.

Era un hermoso y embriagador sueño hecho realidad...

Juntos llegaron bajo un cerezo, que estaba en lo alto de la escalinata que comunicaba con el campo de fútbol. Abajo se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos jugando.

Shaoran se dignó a mirar a Sakura. Por un instante mantuvieron silencio. Sus ojos mirándose con atención, sus mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas y los pétalos de sakura revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Debo irme... van a hacer las pruebas ahora...-dijo por fin el chico.

Pero curiosamente no se iba. Seguía allí mirándola con su mano temblorosa agarrada a la de ella.

-¿Vas a apuntarte al equipo de fútbol?.-dijo ella, contenta de tener algo que decir.

El chico asintió.

-Entonces te animaré desde aquí!!!.-

El chico sonrió dulcemente, y se soltó levemente de su mano. Iba a marcharse cuando se giró a ella desde dos escalones más debajo de donde ella estaba.

-Soy muy feliz por poder estar aquí a tu lado...-dijo él fuertemente sonrojado, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Sakura se sonrojó también.

-Yo también soy muy feliz por tenerte aquí conmigo...-

El chico le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y bajó corriendo las escalinatas. Abajo, Yamazaki y los demás chicos de la clase lo estaban esperando.

Sakura se quedó allí mirándole. Se tocó la mano y estrechó contra su pecho. No había sido un sueño.

-Hey, Preciosa!!!.-

Sakura salió de su ensoñamiento y empezó a mirar a todas partes. Por fin encontró al dueño de esa voz, que estaba sentado en una rama del cerezo.

-¿Me llamas a mi?.-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Claro que sí Preciosa!!!.-

Sakura hizo un gesto de mal genio y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Oye!!! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto!!! S-A-K-U-R-A!!!.-dijo algo molesta.

Kazuya saltó de la rama del árbol y se acercó a ella con expresión burlesca.

-Si, claro, claro...-

-Oye, eres un descarado!!!... -dijo ella enfadada.

Kazuya sonrió levemente. Era bonita hasta cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Sabes?...Si yo hubiera sido la señorita Manami, te hubiera castigado... te has pasado de raya!!!.-

-Ah, eso... Es que la prima Manami es muy pesada... sólo le estaba tomando el pelo...-dijo con desdén.

-¿Prima?...¿Es tu prima?...-dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-Mi prima, mi profesora, mi compañera de piso y hasta casi mi madre!!!.-dijo haciendo recuento con los dedos.

Sakura dibujó una graciosa sonrisa por el tono en que había dicho eso el chico. Con razón él la trataba de esa manera tan cercana. La señorita Manami y Kazuya eran primos!!!.

-Bueno a lo que iba...-dijo el chico retomando la conversación.

De repente, vio como el chico se acercaba a ella más, y cómo estaba casi acorralada contra el árbol. La miró con ojos seductores.

Sakura lo miraba nerviosamente, sintiendo su cara demasiado cerca de la del chico.

-¿Te gustaría venir al cine esta tarde conmigo?.-

Sakura se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles. ¿Aquél chico le estaba pidiendo una cita?. Pero si no la conocía de nada!!!.

-Bue... esto... tengo... planes...-dijo nerviosa.

Kazuya se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues se lo pediré a otra!!!.-dijo alegremente.

Sakura cayó al suelo en plan anime. Conqué rapidez la había cambiado por otra!!!.

-Además, ya sabía que no vendrías...-dijo con desdén

-¿A si?.-dijo ella todavía algo avergonzada.

-A ti te gusta ese chico.-dijo señalando a Shaoran que practicaba con un balón en el campo.

Sakura sintió toda su cara arder de repente. ¿Cómo sabía eso?. 

-Os conocíais de antes ¿verdad?.-dijo Kazuya, sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran. 

Sakura solo asintió tímidamente.

-Es... mi amigo...-

Kazuya la miró de reojo.

-Si quieres un consejo, díselo pronto.-dijo volviéndose hacia ella.- No es bueno guardarse los sentimientos para una mismo. No seas tímida!!-

La cara de Sakura se tornó a un profundo enfado. ¿Quién se creía que era?. ¿Quién le había dado permiso para meterse en su vida privada?!!.

-Oye, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión!!-dijo ella claramente molesta-... Además, ya se lo he dicho!!! Y para tu información, soy plenamente correspondida!!!.-

Kazuya la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

Sin embargo, Sakura se puso las manos en la boca y se sonrojó al máximo por lo que acababa de decir. 

¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?. No conocía de nada a ese chico!!.

-Entonces no sois amigos.-dijo el chico volviendo su mirada a Shaoran.-No se llama amigo a la persona que se quiere.-

Sakura se sorprendió mucho de esas palabras, y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Sin embargo, Kazuya parecía haberse esfumado.

Sakura recordaba hoy lo sucedido aquel día.

Gracias a Kazuya había comprendido una cosa. Algo que había pasado desapercibido para ella, pero era de suma importancia.

El día en que le dijo te quiero a Shaoran, había empezado algo nuevo en su vida. El comienzo de su historia de amor con Shaoran. El comienzo de una relación que comenzaría a fortalecerse con el tiempo hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora:. Una hermosa relación sentimental, basada en el amor puro y verdadero que sentían el uno por el otro.

Un amor que los haría crecer y madurar juntos.

"Eres un buen amigo Kazuya...".-pensó mentalmente.

Levemente dejó caer su cabeza en la del chico que la seguía llevando a cuestas.

La mirada de Kazuya se entristeció.

Para Sakura, siempre sería un amigo... 

Era algo que debía de asumir.

¿Y pensar que él mismo se había provocado el dolor que ahora estaba padeciendo?...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh, vamos!!....Shaoran...no te pongas asi!!!- decía Tomoyo divertida mientras caminaba delante del chico junto a Eriol.

Shaoran caminaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, denotando no estar para muchas bromas. No sabia por qué, pero se sentía como decepcionado.

Lo primero en lo que había pensado nada mas levantarse, era en ir a recoger a Sakura tal y como se lo había prometido. 

Había pasado la noche preocupado por ella, pensando si necesitaría algo, o tal vez le doliera el pie... Pero su desilusion había sido grande, al llegar allí y encontrarse que Sakura ya se había marchado.

No era el hecho de que no estuviera lo que le había molestado, sino que se hubiera ido con ese...

Para ese momento, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que la cara del chico había pasado de la seriedad al enfado. Casi podía notar el halo de furia que rodeaba a Shaoran.

-¿Shaoran?... ¿no estarás enfadado?- Le preguntó la chica con temor.

-No está enfadado... -repuso Eriol con una sonrisa.-... está **celoso.-**

-YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!.- gritó el otro con una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Oh, sí que lo estás...-repuso Eriol muy tranquilo y sonriente..-... conozco esa mirada!!!.-

A ese comentario, Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que reír. Era cierto, Eriol sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pues había sufrido los celos de Shaoran en su propia piel, hacía un par de años atrás.

Shaoran ignoró sus risas y pasó por delante de ellos. Se sumió en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba.

¿En verdad estaba celoso de Kazuya?... 

Sí, podría afirmar que lo estaba...

¿Qué tenía de malo?... 

Kazuya no le gustaba, desde el primer día que lo vio. Aquella actitud tan descarada y burlesca, tan contraria a la suya.... Tan seguro de sí mismo, yendo siempre tras las chicas a pesar de lo joven que era.

¿Y si se había fijado en Sakura?... ¿Y si pretendía quitársela?... No, no eso nunca!!!. Sakura le había enseñado a no desconfiar de la gente, pero ese tipo... 

¿Quién le aseguraba que sus sospechas no eran ciertas?

Intentó buscar en su mente los motivos que tenía para pensar así de Kazuya.

Entonces un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Algo que ocurrió hacía unos cinco meses, y que cambiaría de forma radical su relación con Sakura...

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban débilmente el cristal de la puerta de entrada al instituto.

Como todas las tardes de aquella semana de noviembre, las nubes negras hacían acto de presencia cubriendo con su manto oscuro el atardecer de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Shaoran miraba el exterior... por suerte parecía que la lluvia comenzaba a amainar, pero hacia frío... podía notarse el viento helado escurrirse bajo la puerta.

Tal vez por eso todos sus compañeros corrían a través del patio y se dirigían rápidos a sus casas, dejando al instituto en silencio.

De repente, el ruido de unos pasos acercándose a las casillas.

Shaoran levantó la mirada hacia el pasillo, esperando encontrar a la chica que hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

Sin embargo, su cara de ilusión se esfumó al ver a ese tipo nuevo... Kazuya

-Hola, Li!!- saludó cordialmente el chico de ojos verdes, mientras abría su taquilla.-... ¿Todavía por aquí?...-

-Hola... -contestó el otro secamente sin prestarle mucha atención.-... espero a alguien...-

Una sonrisa maléfica, invisible para Shaoran, se formó en los labios de Kazuya. Conocía muy bien quién era ese "alguien".

-¿Qué tal con el examen de japonés?... -preguntó, intentando entablar una conversación.

-Bien... -respondió Li -... ¿Y a ti?...- preguntó ahora más amable. 

Tampoco quería ser desagradable con el chico. No tenía que ser tan cortante con él. No le había hecho nada malo...

-FATAL...Manami me ha echado una bronca de aúpa. Acabo de conseguir escabullirme... -dijo el chico dibujando una traviesa sonrisa.-...ni siquiera el aprobado en matemáticas ha conseguido ablandarla...-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa, y lo miró divertido mientras se ponía los zapatos. Parecía ser simpático después de todo...

Kazuya lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-...es lo malo de que tu prima sea tu profesora... en fin, nos vemos mañana!!!...-dijo pasando por su lado.

-Hasta mañana.-dijo Shaoran, pero al girarse, Kazuya ya no estaba por los alrededores. 

Si que se había dado prisa...

Unos nuevos pasos llamaron su atención de nuevo. Esta vez, los preciosos ojos verdes de Sakura hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

-¿Shaoran?...-dijo sorprendida mientras abría su taquilla.-... creía que tenías entrenamiento.... ¿qué haces aquí?...-

-Pues...esperarte...-dijo levemente sonrojado, desviando su mirada de la de ella.-... no quería que te fuera sola...estaba lloviendo mucho ... -dijo nervioso.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente. -Muchas gracias por esperarme... -dijo tímidamente.

La sonrisa de ella, hizo que la cara de Shaoran adquiriera una tonalidad rosada. Sakura siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él.

Se quedó observándola ensimismado, mientras ella se ponía los zapatos y el abrigo. La mirada insistente de él hizo que Sakura se sonrojara algo avergonzada.

En el momento en que Shaoran sintió su sonrojo, se dio la vuelta y se asomó tras el cristal. Resopló un poco. Debía de empezar a comportarse más natural con ella, y no quedarse mirándola con cara de tonto.

Después de todo, Sakura era su novia.

Aquel pensamiento no contribuyó a que el rubor de su cara descendiera. Aunque en su cabeza lo repitiera mil veces, todavía no se hacía la idea de que Sakura y él eran una pareja.

Entonces notó la mano de ella sobre su hombro.

-¿Nos vamos...?.-dijo dulcemente ella cerca de su oído. 

Shaoran asintió nervioso. Se giró dibujando una media sonrisa, aunque estaba muy sonrojado. Debía de comportarse como lo que era, y no como un niño tímido.

Suspiró levemente para tranquilizarse y le ofreció su mano.

Ella sonrió levemente sonrojada y se cogió a su mano tímidamente. 

No era la primera vez que caminaban de la mano. Es más, ese simple hecho le hacía muy feliz. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Shaoran, últimamente, se cogía a su mano sin avergonzarse. La primera vez que lo hizo, el chico temblaba como un flan. 

Suponía que eso significaba que se estaban tomándose confianza con el tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, dedicándose alguna que otra mirada tímida. Entonces Shaoran se dignó a cortar el silencio.

-Y... ¿Qué tal el examen de matemáticas?.-

-Oh!!.-dijo ella dando un brinco.-...he sacado un siete, Shaoran!!...¿Te lo puedes creer?!!-

El chico le sonrió dulcemente.

-... ya te dije que lo harías muy bien...-

-Pero ha sido gracias a ti!!!...me has ayudado mucho!!!.- dijo ella muy contenta.

-No digas eso... el mérito ha sido sólo tuyo...-dijo él con mucho cariño, haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella estrechó más su mano en señal de afecto.

-Kazuya... me ha dicho que también ha aprobado....-dijo, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Sakura empezó a reír.-¿Y a que no sabes quién le ayudó?.-

Shaoran la miró sorprendido.-¿Tú?.-

Sakura asintió divertida.-... me pidió que le dijese un par de respuestas!!!.-

-Oh!!... no sabía que le ayudaras a copiar...-le reprochó él con ternura.

-Bueno, solo por esta vez...-dijo poniendo su dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa.-... supongo que me da pena que la señorita Manami lo regañe tanto... -

Shaoran sonrió. Sakura era tan dulce e inocente. Siempre preocupándose de los demás más que de ella misma.

-... además, luego me lo agradeció...-continuó ella.-me dijo: Gracias Preciosa!!!... y me besó en la mejilla... -comentó de forma distraída.

Aquello dejó helado a Shaoran, cuyo rostro cambió en una fracción de segundo. Se paró en seco mirando seriamente a la nada.

-¿Te... ha... besado?...-dijo tímidamente, casi en un susurro.

Sakura se paró delante de él, puesto que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-Sí... un beso pequeñito en la mejilla...-dijo ella de forma distraída, mirándolo con curiosidad. -¿Te pasa algo?...-

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión del rostro del chico. Era muy extraña, mezcla entre sorpresa, tristeza y enfado.

Shaoran seguía allí mirándola sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese chico?. Tan sólo la conocía de unos pocos meses!!. ¿Por qué se tenía esa clase de confianzas con ella?. 

Sakura era SU NOVIA!!!

-Shaoran, ¿te has enfadado conmigo?...-dijo ella en tono triste.-... ¿es por el beso verdad?... tal vez halla sido culpa mía... le he dado mucha confianza... te juro que no ha sido nada.... -decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Tener ella la culpa?. ¿La culpa de qué?. ¿De ser tan bonita, tan dulce, encantadora e inocente?. ¿Tener la culpa de que todos los chicos fueran detrás de ella?. ¿Tener la culpa de ser el ser más adorable que ha pisado la Tierra?...

No, por Dios!!...Claro que no... El único que tenía la culpa era él. Por ser tan tímido, por no interferir por ella, por no demostrarle cuánto la quería... 

Sakura se sentía muy mal. Sentía cómo si hubiese tenido la culpa de todo. Sabía que Shaoran estaba enfadado...más que eso!!... estaba dolido!!. 

A Sakura no le gustaba hacer sufrir a ese chico, que era tan bueno con ella. Sintió cómo la pena la ahogaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos verdes.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando Shaoran...

Había dado un paso hacia ella, había apoyado sus manos sobre sus hombros...Y ahora, los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, dándole a conocer por primera vez su calidez, su suavidad, su ternura... 

Sakura se sintió inmensamente feliz. Nunca nadie había sido tan dichoso con tan pequeña cosa. Era su primer beso, y era Shaoran Li quien se lo estaba dando!!.

Shaoran sentía mariposas revolotear por todo su cuerpo, y más aún cuando ella cerró sus ojos y correspondió aquel beso. El rubor se intensificó más en sus mejillas. 

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que Shaoran volvió a la Tierra y se separó de ella rápidamente, casi dando un salto.

-Shaoran...-susurró ella, dibujando una media sonrisa con la cabeza baja.

El chico la miraba con ojos espantados. ¿Qué había hecho?!!. Dios, la había besado!!!...Con toda su alma y su corazón...como siempre había soñado...

-Esto... yo... lo siento... yo...-decía nerviosamente con la cabeza gacha. Notaba toda su cara arder.

-No...no tienes porqué disculparte...-dijo ella en un susurro. 

¿Cómo podía disculparse por algo tan maravilloso?.

Ambos permanecieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, uno delante del otro. Sakura tocó con sus dedos sus labios, que aún tenían su calor. Por su parte, Shaoran intentaba calmarse a si mismo. Entonces encontró el valor para levantar la cara y mirarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Llenos de felicidad y ternura. Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa y casi al mismo tiempo, se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron.

-Que..quería que supieras... que a pesar de que no lo suela demostrar....-dijo él en un susurró en su oido.-...te quiero mucho...-dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Sakura sonrió en su abrazo. -... lo sé...-susurró ella.-...yo también te quiero mucho Shaoran!!.-dijo ella acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.-... no sabes cuánto...-dijo en casi un suspiro.

Shaoran sonrió. Era todo un sueño tenerla allí entre sus brazos, además de que la había besado y todavía podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Se prometió a sí mismo demostrarle su afecto más a menudo. 

Ningún chico lograría apartarla de su lado!!!.

Una gota de agua cayó en la acera...después dos...tres...Comenzó a llover de nuevo.

Sin embargo, a ellos no les importaba, es más, ni siquiera se estaban dando cuenta de la incesante lluvia que caía sobre ellos mojándolos por completo.

Sumidos en su pequeño paraíso, nada en el mundo podría separarlos...

Bueno, nada excepto...

-SAKURA!!! ESTÁ LLOVIENDO!!! ¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ FUERA?!!!.-

La voz chillona del pequeño guardián pasó desapercibida para la pareja de enamorados hasta que...

-MOCOSO!!! SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!!!.-

Aquel grito tan cercano a su oído, hizo que Shaoran diera un brinco, soltando a Sakura de repente.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que llovía a mares, que estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y que el pequeño guardián estaba gritando a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle.

Sakura, muy sonrojada, trataba por todos los medios de hacer callar a Kero, ya que el pequeño muñeco quería matar al pobre Shaoran con sus propias manos.

Shaoran seguía allí, intentando explicarse de dónde demonios había salido el muñeco. Como en unos segundos había bajado del cielo, al infierno.

Para colmo de males, un coche color azul oscuro paró delante de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-Hey monstruo!!!...¿Por qué grita el muñeco?.-

Touya había bajado la ventanilla al ver tal escándalo, cuando se encontró con que Sakura estaba empapada, muy sonrojada e intentaba taparle la boca a Kero, mientras que Shaoran estaba rojo como un tomate y con cara de miedo. 

Touya le echó una mirada asesina al chico. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo para que el peluche estuviera tan enfadado?...

Ante aquella mirada, Shaoran no aguantó más. Habían sido demasiados los acontecimientos en una tarde, como para tener que aguantar las reprimendas de Touya Kinomoto. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. 

Ahora que miraba hacia el pasado, se arrepentía de haber salido corriendo aquel día. Tenía que haberle dicho cuatro cosas a Touya y a Kero, y se habría ahorrado tantas molestias en un futuro.

Suspiró levemente.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que sus celos hacia Kazuya no eran para nada recientes. Empezaron el día en que se atrevió a besar a Sakura... Aunque, gracias a ello, él había reunido el valor suficiente para besarla por primera vez. 

Cómo se alegraba ahora de eso!!!...

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

Recordar aquellos momentos felices le había animado. Lo que pasara de aquí en adelante no importaba. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Un brillo cruzó sus ojos. Si Kazuya pretendía algo iba encontrarse con un duro oponente...

Tomoyo lo miró interrogante. ¿A qué venía ese cambio de actitud?. Hace unos minutos echaba chispas, y sin embargo ahora el semblante seguro y confiado había vuelto al rostro de Shaoran.

Sin embargo Eriol sonrió para si. 

Las cosas se estaban poniendo la mar de divertidas.... 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin llegaron al comedor, que estaba rebosante de actividad.

A Tomoyo no le dio tiempo a decir una palabra, puesto que en cuanto divisaron la puerta, Shaoran había salido corriendo dejándolos atrás.

El chico entró rápidamente, y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su pequeña pétalo de cerezo.

-HEY!!! SHAORAN!!! ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!!.-gritó Sakura al verle.

El chico de ojos marrones pronto la divisó. Estaba sentada en una mesa, agitando efusivamente los brazos. Kazuya estaba sentado enfrente de ella, dándole la espalda a Shaoran.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico chino. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

-Buenos días!!!.-dijo ella sonriente.

El chico se quedó mirándola ensimismado, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que Eriol y Tomoyo lo habían seguido hasta allí. Ver esos ojos verdes brillantes era como un regalo. Simplemente le sonrió dulcemente a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Li!!!... Ya has llegado!!!.-dijo Kazuya volviéndose hacia él.

El rostro de Shaoran se puso serio, y sus ojos le dedicaron una de sus frías miradas. ¿Qué le pasaba aquel tipo?. ¿Qué pretendía?. ¿Qué le saludara tranquilamente después de que le había quitado la presencia de Sakura aquella mañana?. 

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Kazuya. Vaya!!... Sí que estaba enfadado.

-Cre... creo que... voy a... por un zumo.- dijo el chico de ojos verdes para salir de tan incómoda situación. Shaoran lo estaba mirando con dos o tres venitas en la cabeza.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se alejó del grupo.

La verdad que la mirada de Li enfadado daba miedo. ¿Por qué se ponía así?. Tampoco es que hubiese cometido un crimen!!!. Tan sólo había pasado un rato a solas con su encantadora novia...

Kazuya sonrió levemente. Aunque pensándolo bien, era bastante divertido. Era muy fácil hacerle enfadar!!. Sobre todo cuando le tocaban su punto débil.

El chico se quedó mirando por unos instantes desde lejos a Sakura.

La verdad, es que ella era el punto débil de más de uno.

-¿Shaoran?... ¿No vas a desayunar?.- preguntó curiosa Sakura.

El chico seguía con la mirada a Kazuya, y sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de Sakura. Tomoyo y Eriol volvieron con sus desayunos y se sentaron enfrente de ellos. 

-No tengo hambre...-dijo el chico apenas sin pensar.

-¿Shaoran?.- dijo sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con preocupación. Ahora recordaba que todavía no sabía cómo se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Te ha dolido mucho el pie?.-preguntó en tono preocupado.

La chica negó con la cabeza haciendo que se tranquilizara. Después observó como el chico seguía, con la mirada fija en la nada, sin ir a por su desayuno. Miró entonces su tortita y cortó un trozo con el tenedor.

-Toma.-dijo la chica sonriente mientras le acercaba el tenedor a la boca. -Tiene chocolate, como a ti te gusta.-

Shaoran pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Sakura interrogante. La chica sonreía dulcemente, mientras intentaba meter el tenedor dentro de la boca del chico

-Sakura!!.-dijo sonrojado al ver como ella insistía en que comiese. 

Sentía las miradas divertidas de Eriol y Tomoyo encima de él.

-No voy a dejar que te quedes sin comer!!!- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño graciosamente. -A ver di... AAAAA.-

El chico, muy sonrojado, no tuvo más remedio que abrir la boca, y dejar que ella le diera aquel trocito de tortita.

La verdad es que le encantaba la forma tan dulce en que ella lo trataba. Pero igualmente, le daba mucha vergüenza que todos estuvieran mirándolos!!!.

-¿A que está rico?.- dijo ella sonriente.

-Ship... che me ha abierto el apetito.-dijo él mientras tragaba y se levantaba para coger su desayuno.

Tomoyo miró sonriente a Sakura.

-Eres muy convincente!!!.-dijo divertida.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. Y bajó la mirada.

-Es un cabezota...-dijo tímidamente.-...ya sabía yo que tenía hambre.- dijo observando como el chico llenaba su bandeja en el buffet.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron. Era increíble como Sakura podía hacer cambiar el humor del chico en cuestión de segundos.

En eso Kazuya volvió a la mesa.

Eriol dirigió una mirada al chico de ojos verdes. Ese chico debería de tener más cuidado con lo que hacía. 

No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Kazuya se sentó al lado de Sakura con su mirada fija en Eriol, que ahora estaba tranquilamente desayunando. Su cara siempre alegre, se puso seria por un instante.

"Él si que no sabe con quién se está metiendo..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las nubes pasaban lentamente por delante del sol. A ratos, el paraje se ensombrecía un poco durante unos segundos. Después, el sol comenzaba a sobresalir de nuevo, dibujando una preciosa corona de destellos brillantes tras las nubes.

Sakura vió con pesar cómo su sombra se dibujaba de nuevo en el suelo, gracias a la luz sol, que por enésima vez, relucía en el cielo.

Apoyó su barbilla en su mano y resopló con pesadez, mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con su pie bueno.

Después se incorporó y estiró los brazos, recostando su espalda en el respaldo del banco. Su ojos, molestos por la luz del sol, se entrecerraron para ver mejor.

Al fondo de la pista, los chicos practicaban con una máquina que lanzaba bolas. A su derecha, algunas chicas, compañeras de clase, bebían agua y descansaban un rato.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Llevaba allí casi dos horas sentada.

Tanto la señorita Manami como Shaoran, le habían dicho que no era conveniente que hiciera deporte aquella mañana, teniendo el pie en ese estado.

Ella había insistido en que se encontraba perfectamente, pero a pesar de eso, ambos la habían sentado en aquel banco y le habían dicho que se estuviera quietecita.

La primera media hora estuvo entretenida viendo a sus compañeros, pero ahora...

-¿Te aburres?.-

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con la silueta de la señorita Manami.

-He... bueno...- dijo rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente.

Manami se agachó para quedar a su altura, poniendo su raqueta en el suelo. La miró a los ojos y le dedicó un cálida sonrisa. Lo último que quería, es que algún alumno suyo se aburriera, en unas vacaciones que se suponía eran para divertirse.

-Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema...-dijo en un susurro, antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Sakura la miró interrogante. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?.

De repente, el sonido del silbato de la profesora resonó en el lugar.

-Escuchadme chicos!!!.-dijo la profesora en voz alta, haciendo que todos sus alumnos se reunieran alrededor de ella.

-Veréis, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, así que hoy daremos la clase por concluida aquí!!!.-

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Nadie se esperaba nada parecido. Si tenía que irse... ¿por qué no lo había dicho antes?.

-Tenéis tiempo libre hasta el almuerzo, así que divertiros!!!. -dijo sonriendo.

Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Manami le dedicó una mirada a Sakura y, tras guiñarle un ojo se dirigió a recoger su mochila.

La inocente Sakura se quedó un poco sorprendida por lo ocurrido. ¿Sería cierto eso de que tenía cosas que hacer?. La señorita Manami era una profesora... Nunca dejaría de dar una clase porque una de sus alumnas se aburriera... ¿o si?...

-¿Nos vamos?.-

La voz de Shaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

El chico estaba parado enfrente de ella, con su mochila colgada a la espalda y una toalla en el cuello. Su pelo rebelde, estaba algo mojado por el sudor, mientras que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, debido al ejercicio. Todavía aún se le notaba la respiración algo acelerada por el cansancio.

Un halo rosa se dibujó en las mejillas de Sakura. ¿Cómo hacía Shaoran para estar tan exquisitamente guapo, aún después de tanto deporte?...

La chica respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, ensimismada por la imagen de su novio. Entonces se puso de pie.

-Oh, espera!!!.-dijo él intentando acercándose.-Te llevaré!!!.-

-No, no, no!!!. Estoy cansada de que tratéis como si no pudiera moverme!! Puedo ir sola!!, Además tú debes estar cansado!!!.-dijo ella amablemente.

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar despacio a su lado. 

Shaoran le sonrió y le cogió la mano mientras caminaba lentamente con ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya apretó los puños mientras veía cómo Sakura y Shaoran abandonaban la pista cogidos de la mano.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde estaba su prima.

-¿Qué pretendes?.- le dijo el chico en voz baja, pero en tono molesto.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-dijo Manami sin prestarle atención, mientras guardaba su raqueta en la mochila.

-No es cierto que tengas cosas que hacer!!!.- dijo el chico mirándola seriamente.

Manami se dignó a mirarle. No podía engañar a su primo. Simplemente se colgó su mochila y empezó a caminar sin decir nada. 

Kazuya la miró con furia. Sabía que lo había hecho por Sakura. Porque estaba aburrida. Pero gracias a la "estupenda idea" de su prima, ahora Sakura se iba cogida de la mano de ese...

-Míralo de este modo...-dijo Manami parándose y dándose la vuelta.-... así podrás cumplir tu castigo ahora y no en tus ratos libres!!!.-dijo sonriente.

El enfado de Kazuya se esfumó de inmediato al oír la palabra "castigo". Miró a su prima con ojos curiosos.

Manami sonrió pícaramente. -Ya sabes...por lo de ayer... -

El mundo se le cayó encima a Kazuya al recordar lo sucedido ayer en la pista. 

-A ver...-dijo la chica poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Tenía que ocurrírsele algo muy malo, para que a ese chico se le quitara la manía de desobedecerle y usar sus poderes.

-YA LO TENGO!!!.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya frotaba una y otra vez la tela contra la piedra de la lavadera. Le dolían ya los dedos y el agua estaba muy fría... ¿Es que en ese camping no sabían lo que eran las lavadoras automáticas?.

-Hey, chico!!! cuando acabes con eso, aquí tienes más!!!.-dijo un hombre gordo y barbudo.

Kazuya vio cómo el hombre llegaba con una especie de motocarro lleno hasta arriba de sábanas blancas. ¿Ese hombre estaba loco?. Si con toda esa tela, se podía tapar una campo de fútbol!!!

-Suerte que tu profesora te halla castigado!!!. -dijo riendo el hombre.- Hoy tocaba cambiar todas las sábanas de las cabañas!!!.-

Kazuya se deslizó como una hoja de papel hasta el suelo.

Cuando cogiera a Manami, se las iba hacer pagar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de cambiarse de ropa y asearse un poco, el grupo caminaba por el sendero del bosque.

Sakura y Shaoran iban al final del grupo, caminando más lento cogidos de la mano. 

Sakura había insistido en caminar sola, pero se notaba que el pie le molestaba un poco. Así que Shoran y ella caminaba despacito.

Pero el chico estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

Aquello era desesperante...

No era que no le gustase estar con sus amigos, pero es que... 

La verdad, ese día estaba siendo un desastre!!!.

Por unos o por otros, todavía no había estado ni dos minutos a solas con Sakura.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?.-decía Naoko.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a bañarnos?.-dijo Tomoyo.

-No... Hace un poco de viento...¿qué tal si jugamos a algo en el centro de reuniones?.-propuso Chiharu.

Shaoran se paró de repente. Esa situación lo estaba exasperando. Si no se decidían, entonces peor para ellos. 

-¿Shaoran?.-murmuró Sakura con cara curiosa, al ver que el chico se había parado.

Su mirada seria, se dirigió entonces a ella. Puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole que mantuviera silencio. Después se acercó a su oído, levemente sonrojado.

-Que te parece si nos vamos...Tú y yo solos... -susurró el chico con voz dulce.

Sakura lo miró sonrojada y asintió dibujando una sonrisa.

La chica, iba a abrir la boca para decírselo a sus amigos, cuando sintió cómo Shaoran tiraba rápidamente de su mano y desaparecía con ella tras unos matorrales.

Sakura se dejó llevar por él sin entender nada.

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a las cartas?...-dijo Eriol.-...podría enseñaros juegos de mi país...-

-Estupendo!!!.-dijo Yamazaki.- ¿estáis todos de acuerdo?.-

Las tres chicas asintieron.

-¿Y vosotros qué decís chicos?.- dijo volviéndose hacia Sakura y Shaoran.

Los cinco abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que no estaban.¿Dónde se habrán metido?. Pero si estaban aquí hace unos segundos!!!.

-Tal vez se hallan quedado atrás...-dijo Naoko.

-Puede que esten descansando en algún sitio...-sugirió Tomoyo.

-O tal vez un animal salvaje se los ha comido... -dijo Yamazaki.

Chiharu le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Yamazaki nunca perdía la ocasión de hacer una broma!!

Todos empezaron a mirar por los alrededores y a llamarlos.

Mientras tanto, Eriol sonrió para sí. 

No sabía por qué pero parecía que esos dos se habían "**perdido**"...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Notas de Manami-chan: ^^ Creo que me he pasado de largo ^^UUU. 

Bueno, comentarios: En este capitulo, he querido explicaros como se dieron dos situaciones que me parecen importantes: Una es la forma en que Sakura y Kazuya se conocieron, que curiosamente, coincide con la vuelta de Shaoran a Tomoeda.

Otra es algo muy importante como es el primer beso S+S!!! ¿Y qué me decís de Kero y Touya?!! XD Para que luego digan que no los saco...

Bueno, y aparte de eso, vamos con la trama del fic. No sé porqué pero Shaoran y Kazuya no se gustan mutuamente. Shaoran está celoso de él!!! ¿Y Kazuya? ¿Por qué no le gusta Shaoran?. Y Sakura en medio sin enterarse de nada :P

Bueno, al final todo ha acabado con Kazuya enfadado y castigado XD Manami es muy dura!!!. Y lo mejor de todo... S+S se han "perdido" en el bosque!! ¿Los encontraran? ¿Y qué dirá Shoran? ¿Qué ha secuestrado a Sakura? XD¿Y porqué Shaoran quiere estar solito con Sakura?. Se admiten apuestas!!! Pero nada de lemons, que os conozco!! :P

****

Aclaraciones:

****

*Seijoo: Es el instituto de Touya. Cuando Sakura y los demás acabaron la Primaria, pasaron directamente a este instituto para hacer Secundaria.

****

*Primaveral: Digo que el viento es primaveral, porque si no lo sabéis, el curo escolar en Japón termina en marzo y comienza en abril. Concretamente este fic se sitúa en las vacaciones de marzo (fin de curso), que aproximadamente duran dos semanas. La época del año del fic es, claro está, primavera. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo!!!

No olvideis dejar vuestras opiniones. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!

Gracias por los que ya me habéis dejado. Un saludo a todos:

Bueno, sin más me despido hasta el próximo capitulo:

****

Capitulo 7: Mil maneras. 

Manami-chan^*^


	7. Mil maneras

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!!!.

Suki está sentada en el salón de la casa de Manami-chan, viendo la tele. De repente ve pasar a Manami con un mono azul de trabajo y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

Suki: O_oU

No le da mucha importancia y sigue viendo la tele. Manami vuelve a pasar con una carretilla llena de ladrillos y cemento.

Suki: O_oUU

Al rato ve pasara de nuevo a Manami con tablones de madera, clavos y un martillo.

Suki: O_oUUUU

De repente escucha golpes.

PLOCNK, PLONCK, PLONCK.

Suki vuela hasta el jardín. Entonces ve que Manami está cortando tablones, pegando ladrillos a toda velocidad.

SukiO_OUUUU Ama que está haciendo?!!!!.

Manami se quita un clavo de la boca y lo clava en la madera con fiereza.

Manami: ^^ Me preparo para la guerra!!!!.

Suki; O_oUUUUUU. Se ha vuekto loca?!!!!.

Manam:. Nunca se sabe.... No sabemos como reaccionará el enemigo después de este capitulo!!!! , Hay que estar preparados!!!!

Suki:¬_¬UUUUUUU.

Entonces Suki se da cuenta que hay una especie de plano extendido encima de una mesa. Se acerca volando a ver lo que es.

Entonces lee: **TRAMPA CAZATOUYAS**

Suki estudia el plano interesadamente, cuando termina.

Suki: MUAJAJAJA. ¬__¬... Esto...ama!!!... 

Manami: Dime ^^

Suki: ...le ayudo con una condición...

Manami: ¿?

Suki se acerca volando y susurra algo a su ama al oido.

Manami: Trato hecoh!!!^^

Suki:^^

Manami coge un lápiz .

****

TRAMPA CAZATOUYASà TRAMPA CAZATOUYAS Y KEROS

En algún lugar de Tomoeda...

Touya: ¬_____¬La primera vez que esa autora de pacotilla hace algo ha derechas...

Kero: *__*, Es cierto!!!!. No me puedo creer que nos vayamos a librar por fin del mocoso!!!! Por fin se va a su casa y deja a Sakurita en paz!!!!

Touya saca una botella de champán, y una caja de bombones.

Touya: ^^Esto hay que celebrarlo!!!!!.

Kero: SI!!!!!^^

Toya le da los bombones a Kero y se sirve una copa de champan.

Touya: Por que el mocoso tenga un buen viaje y no vuelva nunca!!!!

Kero: Eso!!! Eso!!!^^

Touya se sienta en el sillón a ver el correo. Entonces encuentra un paquete.

Touya: O_O ¿Qué es esto?.

Lo abre y lee que pone: **Capitulo7 de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo".**

Kero: Vamos a leerlo, a ver si el mocoso se va de una vez^^

Touya: Vale^^

Después de leerlo todo....

Kero: ¬_¬******

Touya: ¬_¬*******************

Se levanta del asiento con fuego a su alrededor y humo por las orejas. Levanta el puño y....

Touya: ¬_¬**** **ESTA VEZ SI QUE TE HAS PASADDO MANAMI!!!!!! JURO QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS CON ESTE FIC!!!!!**

Manami: Mientras que Touya lo permita.... Capitulo 7 de "Aquellas vacaciones contigo". Que disfrutéis!!! ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas vacaciones contigo.

__

Capitulo7: Mil maneras.

-SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!.-

-SHAORAAAAAANNN!!!.-

-¿DÓNDE ESTAIS?!!!!.-

Las voces de Chiharu, Yamazaki y los demás resonaban en la lejanía.

Sakura miraba hacia atrás, mientras Shaoran tiraba de su mano adentrándose con ella en el bosque. La chica veía como cada vez se alejaban más del camino, y las voces de sus amigos eran cada vez más lejanas. Shaoran caminaba a paso ligero y decidido. 

Lo sorprendente era que sus amigos los estaban buscando y al chico no parecía importarle!!!.

-Nos están buscando!!.-dijo Sakura intentando llamar la atención del chico.

-¿Y?.-dijo él sin mirarla, mientras continuaba alejándose de los gritos.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron más en sorpresa. No entendía a qué venía esa forma de actuar del chico.

-Deberíamos volver...-dijo ella mirando atrás.-... se preocuparán por nosotros.-

-No me importa.-dijo el chico en su tono neutral.

-¿Shaoran?.-dijo ella sorprendida por su respuesta.

El chico se paró en seco y resopló con pesadez. La verdad es que ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo... ¿por qué tenía ese presentimiento, esa impresión...? 

Era como si el tiempo se le escapara fugazmente de las manos y la angustia de no volver a ver a Sakura creciera por instantes.

Se giró y la miró por unos instantes a los ojos. Allí estaba ella, con sus ojitos de inocencia mirándolo con curiosidad y sorpresa mezcladas. Sin entender por qué el loco de su novio no le había dicho a sus amigos que quería estar a solas con ella.

Sus amigos...

Ciertamente Shaoran los apreciaba muchísimo. Eran muy simpáticos y divertidos, y su mente estaba repleta de buenos ratos con ellos pero...

Ellos no entendían... No podían siquiera imaginarse la angustia que él tenía por dentro. Una angustia que ahora estaba mezclada de remordimientos y celos.

Y todo por un tipo burlesco de ojos verdes!!!.

Sospechaba que uno de los motivos por los que había escapado así con ella era ese: Se le revolvía el interior de celos de pensar que Kazuya había estado conversando con ella, disfrutando de su presencia esa mañana, mientras que él no la veía desde la noche anterior.

Ese tipo.....

Sentía como si sus celos lo quemaran por dentro.

No le parecía justo que Kazuya si hubiese estado a solas con ella y él no!!!

Intentó templarse por dentro. No, sus amigos no tenían ni idea del torbellino de sentimientos que azotaba su interior. Ni siquiera Eriol podría saberlo!!!.

Y mucho menos Sakura....

La miró por unos instantes con ternura. 

No, ella no se merecía que él fuera un estúpido celoso.

¿Cómo iban a saber todos ellos que aquellas vacaciones...

.... eran las últimas que pasaría con ella...?

Aquellos momentos que pasaba con ella eran muy importantes para él.

Quería construir preciosos recuerdos con ella. Recordar cada mínimo detalle, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, el sonido de su voz... Momentos, que pasarían a convertirse en otra cosa en poco tiempo. 

En recuerdos...

Por un lado... era triste pensar en eso. Pero por otro... ese mismo pensamiento le daba ánimos. Porque, cuantos más recuerdos mantuviera en su mente, más vivo tendría su amor por ella dentro de sí.

Porque ante todo, Shaoran no quería olvidarse de Sakura jamás.

El chico agitó fuertemente su cabeza, para alejar por un instante tantos sentimientos que lo aturdían. 

Recordó que tenía allí a una personita que no entendía nada, y que se merecía una explicación por su comportamiento.

-Sakura...-le dijo el tono dulce.-... nuestros amigos son muy divertidos... y me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos pero...-

El chico se sonrojó un poquito por lo que tenía pensado decirle. 

-...hay veces que... necesitamos... estar solos... ¿entiendes?...-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Necesitamos?.-dijo ella curiosa.

A Shaoran le resbaló una gota tras la nuca. 

Era de esperarse que Sakura era muy inocente y no lo entendería. Tal vez tendría que explicárselo de otra manera.

-Yo ... quiero pasear...charlar contigo ... pero... no me siento a gusto si los demás están con nosotros todo el rato...-

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. A veces le costaba darse cuenta de las cosas, pero se sorprendió por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Shaoran: era realmente tímido.

Seguramente estaba cansado de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de todos sus movimientos. De cuando le hablaba en tono dulce o la cogía de la mano.

Su deseo era que el chico perdiera su timidez con ella, pero no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba presionando demasiado delante de los demás. Ya era todo un logro haber conseguido que el chico la cogiera de la mano o la besara en la frente delante de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Entonces su mente recordó el momento en que Yamazaki los había pillado besándose, en el árbol y lo mal que lo había pasado su pobre novio.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había cosas que no podría cambiar con tanta rapidez.

La chica adelantó un par de pasos y, sorprendiendo mucho a Shaoran, rodeó con sus brazos el torso del chico y hundió su rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho...-susurró ella.

-¿Por... qué?.-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Pues porque no me he dado cuenta que he estado un poco pesada con los besos y los abrazos... no he pensado en que a ti no te gusta mostrarte cariñoso conmigo delante de los demás... Incluso deseé ganar ese estúpido torneo, con tal de te atrevieras a besarme delante de todos!!!.-dijo bastante sonrojada.

El chico se sonrojó por lo que había escuchado. ¿Sakura pesada?. Pero si a él le encantaba que hiciera esas cosas. Si no fuera porque ella daba el primer paso, él tardaría años en decidirse a besarla delante de alguien.

-Bueno... tú... eres... muy dulce... y eso me gusta mucho....a mi...-dijo con timidéz mientras cogía su cara entre sus manos para que le mirase.-... me gustaría mostrarme menos tímido de lo que soy... pero me es muy difícil ... me es más fácil cuando estoy a solas contigo... - 

Sakura esbozó una graciosa sonrisa. Ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. El fugaz recuerdo del beso en el lago le vino a la mente. En aquella ocasión había notado al chico mucho más decidido.

-.... por eso...-

-Por eso me has pedido que nos fuéramos...-le cortó ella con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió algo más que sonrojado.

-Bueno...-dijo ella en tono dulce mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.-.. me alegro de que me lo dijeras...-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en sorpresa. Sus labios esbozaron una dulce sonrisa mientras que sus manos la abrazaban más cálidamente.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente y se abrazó más a él. Era muy feliz por poder estar así con él. Shaoran estaba haciendo aquellas vacaciones muy bonitas y románticas. Se alegraba de que él estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

-¿Y a donde te gustaría ir?.-dijo ella en un susurro, rompiendo el silencio.

Él sonrió en su abrazo. No le importaría donde fueran. Sakura estaba con él y era muy feliz por ello.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a alguna parte del bosque que aún no hallamos visto.?-dijo él con ternura.

Sakura asintió y le miró sonriente.

-Creo que la parte norte del lago tiene que ser muy bonita!! Vamos allí, ¿vale?.-

El chico asintió sonriente.

Con delicadeza se apartó de entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con él mientras los dedos de sus manos jugueteaban y se entrelazaban con delicadeza.

Sakura no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en su estómago ante tan sutil contacto. Creía que no podía ser más feliz!!. Si que era suerte estar solos. Sin Touya, sin Kero y ahora, sin sus amigos...

Entonces la chica se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Shaoran?.-preguntó ella curiosa.-... ¿qué dirán nuestros amigos cuando se den cuenta de que nos hemos ido?...-

El rostro del chico se puso rojo. No pensó ni por un instante en qué dirían sus amigos. Él tan sólo quería pasear con ella a solas, hablar y disfrutar de su presencia. 

Oh, Dios!! ¿Por qué era tan impulsivo?!! Si no hubiese desaparecido así con ella. Tan sólo se imaginaba las pesadas bromas que le haría Eriol cuando volviera.

Tendría que inventarse una buena excusa para eso...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenía una sonrisa muy divertida de oreja a oreja. De repente, la chica le pellizcó la mejilla con cariño.

-Estás rojo como un tomate!!!.-dijo ella riendo.

-No!!... no lo estoy!!!...-protestó él.

-Oh, sí que lo estás!!!.- 

Sakura seguía riendo. Tal vez conseguiría que Shaoran fuera menos tímido con ella pero... 

Nunca conseguiría que Shaoran Li dejara de sonrojarse!!!.

Y entre risas, bromas, protestas y sonrojos se perdieron por el bosque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chiharu y los demás se sentaron en el césped con cara de desánimo.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?.-dijo Naoko.

-Si estuvieran cerca nos hubiesen oído ¿no?.-dijo Chiharu preocupada.

-Tal vez hallan vuelto a las cabañas...-dijo Tomoyo mirando el sendero, por si los veían venir.

-O tal vez hallan ido a la enfermería...-dijo Yamazaki.

Aquello preocupó más a Tomoyo. Si habían ido a la enfermería, eso significaba que a Sakura le dolía el pie o tal vez se encontrara mal.

Eriol vio la preocupación en el rostro de la chica. No entendía porque la chica no se había dado cuenta. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que él poeseía un sexto sentido que ella no tenía.

-¿Por qué no nos dividimos y los buscamos?.-propuso por fin Eriol.

-Estupendo!!!...-dijo Chiharu.-...Así les encontraremos antes!!!.-

-Naoko, Yamazaki y tú id a la enfermería...-dijo el chico de ojos azules.-...Tomoyo y yo volveremos a las cabañas.-

-De acuerdo!!.-

Todos se pusieron en pie. Y comenzaron su camino. Chiharu, yamazaki y Naoko se dirigieron en dirección sur hacia la enfermería. Eriol y Tomoyo tomaron el sendero en dirección norte.

-Si no los encontramos, nos vemos en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo!!!.-dijo Yamazaki mientras se alejaba con las chicas.

-Vale!!.-dijo sonriente el chico.

Una vez desaparecieron de la vista, Eriol se giró a Tomoyo.

-Venga vamos!!!.-dijo ella en tono serio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Eriol sonrió levemente y la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. La verdad es que podía notar la preocupación de la chica.

-No hace falta que les busquemos!!.-dijo sonriente.

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida.

-Están cerca...puedo sentir sus auras...-

-Entonces vamos con ellos!!.-dijo la chica comenzando a caminar sin rumbo.

Eriol la volvió a detener tirándole de la mano.

-¿No has pensado que a lo mejor ellos no quieren que los encontremos?.-dijo sonriente.

La chica se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió. 

Qué tonta había sido!!!. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?. Lo único que pasaba es que esos dos se habían "perdido" un ratito. 

No tenía de qué preocuparse. Sakura estaba en muy buena compañía.

-Ya que tenemos que hacer tiempo...¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?.-dijo el chico sonriente.

La chica sonrió en respuesta y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

Tomoyo se sonreía por dentro. Nunca creyó que Shaoran se atreviera a "secuestrar" a Sakura!!!. Se notaba que el chico se aprovechaba de la ausencia de Touya Kinomoto.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Eriol la tenía cogida de la mano!!!. La mano del chico estaba allí!!! Agarrada firmemente a la suya.!!!. ¿Cuándo había sido que la había cogido de la mano?!!!!.

Un fuerte rubor subió a sus mejillas, mientras notaba cómo, inexplicablemente para ella, su corazón se aceleraba. Iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero el chico parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Caminaba ausente mirando las copas de los árboles. Aquello pareció tranquilizar a la chica de ojos azules.

Entonces, un sentimiento de duda invadió a Tomoyo. Si parecía que el chico ni siquiera se daba cuenta... ¿Por qué tendría que decirle que la soltara?. Nunca antes había paseado de la mano de ningún chico. Se sentía bastante bien así... 

Tímidamente, bajó la cabeza y decidió disfrutar del momento. Tampoco pasaba nada por caminar juntos de la mano. Eran amigos... ¿no?

Eriol, por su parte, la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Claro que se había dado cuenta de eso!!!. ¿Cómo no iba a darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban unidas?!!. 

Sin embargo no quería soltarla. Era extraño lo que sentía. Simplemente se sentía... bien. 

Muy bien, para ser exactos.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Esperaba que Shaoran y Sakura pasaran un rato agradable... 

Porque, de seguro, él lo pasaría muy bien en tan buena compañía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura y Shaoran seguían caminando por el bosque. Cogidos de la mano, ambos contemplaban la belleza de ese paraje.

Los árboles ocupaban todo el espacio, tapando con sus frondosas copas el cielo. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas, dibujando miles de diminutas sombras por el suelo y sus propios cuerpos. 

El suave canto de los pájaros se dejaba escuchar como una alegre canción. Junto con el siseo del viento, y las hojas de los árboles agitándose, formaban una bella melodía que deleitaba a los sentidos. 

Era absolutamente mágico.

Shaoran dedicó una mirada a la que caminaba a su lado. Sus ojos verdes admiraban con la fascinación de una niña pequeña todo lo que le rodeaba. 

Una sonrisa tierna se formó en los labios del chico. Sakura era una niña, una adorable y encantadora niñita.

-Mi niñita...-murmuró Shaoran.

-¿Ein?...¿Has dicho algo?...-preguntó curiosa.

El rostro del chico se sonrojó al máximo.

-¿Eh?... no nada!!!.-dijo nerviosamente.

Sakura sonrió levemente. Por la reacción del chico podía comprobar que sus oídos habían escuchado bien. Shaoran la había llamado niñita. 

****

Su niñita.

Aquello la había llenado de felicidad. Ciertamente, creía que no podía ser más feliz en ese día.

Las horas que pasaran en adelante le demostrarían que estaba muy equivocada.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Sakura trataba de mirar la carita sonrojada de Shaoran, pero cada vez que el chico se daba cuenta, desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba aún más.

Era tan divertido ver su cara!!!.

Le Gustaba que el chico continuara en su empeño de dejar su timidez a una lado. Aunque no era la primera vez que le decía cosas bonitas.

Un día, que llegó al instituto más temprano de lo habitual, lo encontró sólo sentado en su mesa. Quiso dar una sorpresa al chico apareciendo por detrás, cuando vió que garabateaba algo en su cuaderno.

"Mi dulce Sakura...".

Aquello le dio tanta felicidad, que besó al chico en la mejilla sin previo aviso. A continuación el chico se puso como un tomate, saltando de repente de la silla y tirando sus cuadernos y lápices al suelo, ante la risa juguetona de su novia.

Aún le hacía gracia recordarlo.

Así era su Shaoran.

La chica escondió su sonrisa y se dedicó a admirar la bella naturaleza.

Entonces llegaron al final del camino, donde el bosque se abría hacia el lago.

Sakura se soltó de su mano y corrió hasta la valla de madera.

En aquella parte del bosque, los árboles llegaban prácticamente hasta la misma orilla del lago, que estaba cercado por una valla de madera. La vista era especialmente hermosa, ya que enfrente, se alzaba una gran montaña de frondosos bosques de pinos. Su majestuosa figura se reflejaba en el lago como en un espejo formando un paisaje digno de una postal.

Sakura se subió en la valla para poder verlo mejor. Sus ojos maravillados, contemplaban tan precioso paraje. Cómo el viento suave movía como una ola las copas de los pinos y transportaba su suave sonido hasta sus oídos.

-Sakura, ten cuidado!!!... tu pie todavía no está bien del todo!!!.-dijo el chico en la lejanía.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. Si Shaoran pensaba que era una niñita, intentaría comportarse como tal.

El chico torció el gesto graciosamente. No le gustaba que se burlara de él. Tan sólo estaba preocupándose por ella!!!.

Su gesto se suavizó al ver que ella le sonreía antes de girarse para mirar al lago.

Sakura estaba subida a la valla, con sus manos extendidas como si volara. Su pelo se movía con delicadeza con el viento. La chica entornaba sus ojos esmeralda y se dejaba llevar, disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa sobre su rostro.

Shaoran sonrió levemente. Sakura parecía estar bastante entusiasmada con aquel paisaje, así que decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse y descansar. Se acomodó sobre a hierba, recostando su espalda contra un tronco y cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza. 

Sus ojos brillantes no perdían detalle de los movimientos de ella.

Sakura se bajó de la valla. Tras echar un vistazo por los alrededores, descubrió un grupo de florecillas blancas al pie de un árbol. Se arrodilló junto a ellas para respirar su aroma.

Shaoran se sonrojó como si fuera la primera vez que admiraba la belleza de ella. El rostro de Sakura era como el de un ángel.

La chica al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, sonrió dulcemente a su novio. Cogió una de las florecillas y se acercó con ella entre sus manos, hasta quedar enfrente de Shaoran. 

-Mira... ¿a que es bonita?.-dijo la chica sin apartar su mirada de la flor.

Shaoran quedó extasiado. El pelo de Sakura se movía con el viento, mientras sus labios rosados, dibujaban una sonrisa. Sus ojos observaban con curiosidad la flor de sus manos, sin percatarse de la insistente y amorosa mirada que su novio le estaba regalando.

-Preciosa...-dijo el chico perdido en su belleza.

Sin embargo aquel sutil piropo pasó desapercibido por la chica, que seguía entretenida con la pequeña florecilla.

Tras oír eso del chico sólo sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras daba vueltas a la flor entre sus dedos.

Shaoran sonrió levemente sin apartar su mirada de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada?. Acababa de decirle que era preciosa y ella como si nada. Con lo que le había costado decir eso!!!.

No, no. Nada de timidez. Nada de timidez!!!

La chica alzó su mirada saliendo de su mundo de flores. Se encontró con la mirada de Shaoran y su leve sonrisa. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?. 

-¿Pasa algo?.-dijo ella curiosa.

Shaoran sólo dejó escapar una leve risa y apartó su mirada.

- no nada... -

Sakura lo miró confusa. Iba a decir algo cuando notó cómo Shaoran le quitaba la flor de la mano y empezaba a mirarla dándole vueltas entre sus dedos.

-Hay... flores muy bonitas en este bosque...- comentó tímidamente. Intentaba probar hasta qué punto llegaba la inocencia de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Intentó quitarle la flor, cuando el chico la puso en alto, impidiendo que ella la alcanzara. 

-Dámela Shaoran!!.-dijo ella intentando cogerla.

-¿Porqué no coges otra?...-dijo él dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque esa es la más bonita de todas!!!.-dijo ella estirándose para alcanzarla.

Shaoran bajó el brazo y Sakura pudo coger su ansiada flor. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que el chico la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces la mano de Shaoran se resbaló por su rostro, haciéndola estremecer.

-Yo no creo que **esa **sea la más bonita...-susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura se quedó un poco confusa al principio. Sin embargo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante al comprender lo que había dicho. Shaoran había estado todo el rato hablando de ella!! Y ella que creía que estaba hablando de la flor...

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. A veces, la ternura con que Shaoran la trataba, la dejaba sin palabras. Era tan dulce y delicado con ella... Le encantaba todas las facetas de Shaoran, pero le gustaba mucho más cuando era así: sin ningún rasgo de timidez. 

Sin apenas darse cuenta, su mano que aún permanecía alzada, descendió suavemente, arrastrando con delicadeza la pequeña flor por el rostro de Shaoran. Intentando agradecerle con su suave roce, aquel trato tan dulce que tenía con ella.

Los pequeños pétalos de aquella flor, acariciaron con delicadeza la piel suave del rostro del chico. Ella dirigía con la mirada su trayectoria, dibujando con su roce, las curvas de su carita. Su frente, su mejilla, su barbilla... y por último su boca. Trazó suaves líneas sobre la fina piel de sus labios, intentando recoger en sus pétalos, la calidez de sus besos.

Esa calidez que ella sentía cada vez que su boca se unía a la de Shaoran.

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon. ¿Por qué había pensado en eso?!!. Ni la leve brisa, hacía que aquel calor, que se apoderaba de su rostro, pareciera descender. 

Shaoran se permitió a sí mismo admirar con delicadeza cada rasgo de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes parecían más claros de lo normal, bajo la luz del mediodía, que los hacía brillar de forma casi mágica. Sus pequeños labios, rosados, sensuales... Apetecibles como un sabroso trozo de fresa. 

Dulce fresa, que esperaba allí para ser probada.

No sabía porqué, pero tras esa pequeña conversación que había mantenido con ella, se sentía más confiado. Más seguro y decidido.

Y sobre todo... mucho más tranquilo.

Sakura se estremeció. Los dedos inánimes de Shaoran habían alcanzado sus labios. Su dedo índice, recorrió el dibujo de su boca, acariciando con suavidad su exquisita forma.

Sintió como todo su ser se perdía. Como sus ojos se entrecerraban y el calor de su rostro la asfixiaba. ¿Cómo podía tratarla con tanto amor y ternura?. Sus labios se acomodaron a sus dedos, suplicando con desesperación lo que pedían a gritos. Ya no sólo era un pensamiento. Su cuerpo entero gritaba por aquel dulce deseo.

Ante la imagen de Sakura besando sus dedos, Shaoran no pudo esperar más. Todo su cuerpo seguía lo que su corazón palpitante le dictaba. Sus dedos acabaron su placentero viaje en la barbilla de la chica, inclinando su cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron suavemente, sin perder de su vista su único objetivo.

Y lentamente, acortó la distancia que les separaba.

La sangre era bombeada con toda su fuerza a sus mejillas. Directamente desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. El vuelo rápido de las mariposas visitó su ser, al sentir la suavidad de sus labios en un delicado tacto. Los labios de Sakura eran tan suaves y cálidos!!!. Con su sutil contacto, Shaoran perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. 

Para él sólo existía ella. 

Sakura relajó todo su ser al sentir su boca sobre la suya, ajustando de manera perfecta, su forma a los labios del chico. Varias veces habían sido las que se habían besado, pero en ninguna de ellas, su corazón se había tan feliz. Aquel calor que acompañaba al aura de Shaoran la había envuelto por completo.

Pero no todo quedaba allí...

Nuevas sensaciones, jamás experimentadas, hacían que todo su cuerpo temblara. ¿Cuándo había perdido Shaoran su timidez? ¿Cuándo había encontrando el valor para acariciarla de una manera tan sutil?.

Aquello debía de ser un sueño, porque Sakura sentía que flotaba ante el roce de sus dedos.

La mano de Shaoran, descendió lentamente por el lado de su cuello, haciendo que la piel de Sakura se estremeciera a su contacto. Sin prisas, continuó su descenso por su hombro, su costado... Hasta concluir en su finísima cintura, atreviéndose a rodearla y a sostenerla firmemente

Pero todo lo bueno, tiene un fin...

Con la misma delicadeza y suavidad que se habían unido, sus labios se fueron separándose, desdibujando su única figura, para de nuevo ser dos. El aire circuló entre los escasos centímetros que distaban entre sus labios. La cálida respiración de ambos se mezcló en el momento en que sus bocas se entreabrieron.

-Te quiero Sakura...-susurró él, de tal manera que su cálido aliento abanicó su rostro.

-Yo también te quiero... -dijo ella con ojos entrecerrados, concentrando su mirada en esos labios que tan dulcemente la habían besado.

Aún se sentía aturdida y dulcemente mareada por las sensaciones de su interior.

Shaoran sonrió levemente. Adoraba la forma en que Sakura le decía te quiero. Solo ella hacía que aquellas palabras parecieran que ni el cielo y la tierra existieran. 

Ambos se contemplaron con delicadeza, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. 

Inexplicablemente, el chico no estaba nervioso. Todo lo contrario, se sentía con más valor que nunca.

En lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba besarla de nuevo y tocar juntos el cielo.

Lentamente descendió su cabeza, buscando de nuevo la suave boca de Sakura.

Aquel gesto de Shaoran la confundió un poco. Tal vez no quería eso... ¿o si?. Shaoran nunca antes intentaba besarla de nuevo después de un beso. Por lo general siempre se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba mucho.

Aunque el chico había dicho antes que quería dejar de ser tímido con ella. 

¿Esa era su forma de dejar a un lado su timidez?.

La duda hizo que la chica se alejase levemente al sentir el rostro del chico cerca.

Su nerviosismo, inexistente hasta el momento, se hizo presente en el momento en que Sakura pareció rechazar aquel beso. Tal vez se estaba precipitando demasiado. Si quería dejar de ser tímido, tal vez debería tomarse las cosas con más calma. Desistió de su idea de besarla, y cambiando su rumbo repentinamente, acarició con ternura su mejilla contra la de ella. 

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras seguía allí, mejilla con mejilla con él. Sentía el fuerte calor de la mejilla del chico. Pobrecito!!!. Ciertamente quería besarla, pera su reacción dudosa lo había acobardado. Si ella no le seguía el juego, jamás se atrevería a besarla de nuevo.

Sintió entonces como el chico se separaba, cómo intentaba tímidamente abandonar aquél dulce juego de caricias.

Hábilmente y con rapidez, alzó sus manos hasta atrapar con ellas las mejillas hirvientes del chico. Por nada del mundo dejaría que escapara!!. 

Había algo dentro de ella que le pedía sus besos, sus caricias... Como si ese algo dentro de su alma predeciera que el tiempo para ellos se acababa.

-No...-susurró ella en casi un gemido.-... bésame Shaoran.-

Dicho esto, se incorporó quedando de rodillas frente a él y, atrapando su cuello en la jaula de sus brazos, juntó su boca de nuevo a la del chico.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Shaoran se abrieron más que nunca. Sintió como su cara ardía de rubor. ¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos habían escuchado?. ¿Sakura le estaba suplicando que la besase?.

Fuera una súplica o no, el hecho era que sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. Aquella boca de fresa estaba apretada contra la suya, sin apenas dejarle respirar o pensar. 

Había perdido la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba. Si ese era su deseo... ¿quién era él para negárselo?... 

Lo anhelaba con las mismas ansias que ella...

Lentamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos ámbar y dejó que todo su ser se dejara llevar por su corazón. La mano que estaba apoyada sobre su cintura, se deslizó suavemente hasta atraparla y acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se apretaban aún más a los de ella. 

Sakura se sintió feliz al sentirse entre sus brazos. La calidez de Shaoran la envolvía y sus labios dulces, la besaban de nuevo. Lo había conseguido!!. Ese era el Shaoran decidido que tanto adoraba!!!. 

La chica separó suavemente su boca de él. Su cuerpo tenía un límite y sus pulmones habían dicho que no podían seguir más sin aire.

Los labios insistentes de Shaoran apenas le dieron dos escasos segundos para reponerse, ya que sin apenas darse cuenta, estaban inmersos en un nuevo beso.

La brisa fresca sopló suavemente, refrescando levemente el fuerte rubor de las mejillas de ambos. Ese mismo aire, se filtraba por la escasa separación de sus labios, cada vez que necesitaban reponerse. 

Sin apenas darse cuenta, se besaron una y otra vez. De manera dulce y delicada. Lenta y pausadamente. Ninguno de los dos quería poner fin aquel mágico momento.

Ni el cielo, ni la tierra, ni las nubes, ni los árboles... Sólo ellos dos perdidos en ese bosque. Perdidos en ese mundo de emociones y sentimientos.

Shaoran pareció situarse por un instante, al sentir la superficie del tronco del árbol tras su espalda. Curiosamente, había abandonado la posición tan incómoda en la que su cuerpo estaba, cuando todo se había iniciado.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se movía. Ahora Sakura parecía estar más cercana, podía notar como ella apoyaba sus manos en su pecho y se inclinaba sobre él, mientras aún sus labios estaban unidos.

Shaoran hizo un gran esfuerzo mental para pensar e intentar saber qué era lo que había pasado. Cuando su mente comprendió lo sucedido, sólo le dio tiempo a sonrojarse aún más, mientras sus ojos veían a Sakura acercarse de nuevo a él, solicitando un nuevo beso.

Se sentía perdida en el calor que el aura de Shaoran desprendía. La envolvía en una suave manta que la acogía y la protegía. Sus labios, tan delicados, atendían a la más mínima exigencia de los suyos, haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan por todo su ser.

Gimió un poco entre besos al sentir su mano subir por su espalda, acariciando de forma tímida, la tela de su camiseta. Sus dedos alcanzaron entonces sus nuca, enredándose en su pelo. Su cuerpo tembló al comprobar cuál era la nueva atención de Shaoran.

El chico había descendido un poco sus labios, y ahora todo su cariño era para el labio inferior de ella. Lo rozaba, lo besaba suavemente, lo atrapaba con los suyos y lo mordisqueba con delicadeza. El aliento cálido que la boca entreabierta de Sakura desprendía, lo invitaba a continuar, a no cesar aquel sutil juego.

El cuerpo de Sakura se quedó sin fuerzas, debido a las sensaciones que Shaoran la transmitía. Estaba tan relajada y nerviosa a la vez, que lo único que se le pasaba por su mente, era dejar a Shaoran que siguiera con sus juegos. 

Que le diera más de aquellos besos.

Las dos manos de Shaoran se colocaron bajo su nuca, y suavemente dirigieron los movimientos de su cabeza, como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Y los labios entreabiertos del chico se posaron sobre los de ella. Por un momento estáticos e unánimes.

Aires de dos sabores se mezclaron en sus cavidades.

Después, algo húmedo empezó a avanzar dentro de su boca. De forma tímida pero decidida. Acelerando el ritmo de sus corazones. Hasta que por fin alcanzó su objetivo. Su ser se estremeció ante tan íntimo contacto. 

Sus sentidos estaban alterados. Lo único que tenía era sed. 

Sed de sus labios, de sus besos, de su boca y de la dulce bebida que ellos desprendían. Intentó acariciarla, tocarla, transmitirle, de esa forma húmeda e íntima lo que sentía, aunque fueses de forma algo torpe.

Nunca antes se había atrevido a tal cosa, y por ello sus movimientos eran algo inexpertos.

Al principio, Sakura se mostró algo pasiva en aquel juego. Tras conocer su calidez y delicadeza, decidió intentar seguirle el ritmo. Devolverle esos roces, esas caricias, ese cariño que Shaoran regalaba al extremo de su boca.

De forma lenta y esmerada, ambos intentaron satisfascerse. Lo que antes había sido un beso tímido, se convirtió en algo más profundo y apasionado. Un beso en el que ambos entregaban todas sus emociones y sentimientos.

Aquello fue extrañamente hermoso. 

A pesar de que se habían besado antes, aquella vez fue como si hubiese sido la primera. Sus bocas inexpertas aprendieron rápido, conociendo un mundo nuevo de sensaciones. 

Y ellos que creían que ya lo sabían todo acerca de los besos... ahora sabían que había **mil maneras** de expresar su amor y que todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Un tímido suspiro se escapó de la boca de ambos al separarse. Les había gustado tanto esa nueva sensación, que habían agotado su aire hasta casi el límite.

Se separaron el uno del otro y sus ojos, se clavaron fijamente en los del otro. 

La boca de Sakura estaba entreabierta, roja como una fresa, húmeda todavía por el contacto de sus labios. El viento movía con suavidad su pelo color miel, rozando levemente sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

La chica sentía el pecho del chico subir y bajar bajo sus manos, sintiendo el corazón de Shaoran latir con fuerza. Intentando encontrar el ritmo tranquilo que hacía bastante había perdido. Su cara estaba roja, pero sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo especial que lo hacían exquisitamente irresistible.

Permanecieron largo rato sin decir nada. Mirándose todavía abrazados. Intentando ubicarse en el espacio y el tiempo. Mientras sus cuerpos aún temblaban, y sus bocas intentaban recoger el aire que habían perdido.

De repente, el viento fuerte azotó el bosque. El sonido de los árboles agitarse, les ayudó a situarse. Las flores se movieron, mientras las partículas del suelo se levantaban con el vendaval. 

Sakura se protegió los ojos con las manos, mientras el chico cerró los suyos fuertemente. Después ambos miraron al cielo, que estaba extrañamente cubierto por nubes grises. Los rayos del sol brillaban de forma discreta tras ellas.

-Parece que va a llover...-dijo el chico pensando en voz alta.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharle. Ambos se miraron y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al máximo.

-...bueno... eso parece...-dijo nervioso al encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente. A pesar de esos besos, Shaoran seguía siendo su adorable niño tímido. Se inclinó sobre él, dejando caer su peso sobre sus manos, acercando su rostro al del chico.

Shaoran tembló al sentirla. ¿Es que quería continuar con aquello?. Su timidez había vuelto en el momento en que miró a sus ojos verdes. No se sentía capaz de repetir eso de nuevo. No en ese momento.

-Toma.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, mientras le acercaba la flor que antes tenía.

Shaoran cogió la florecilla confundido.-...¿y... esto?...-

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente mirándole a los ojos.

-...es un recuerdo...-dijo tímidamente y fuertemente sonrojada.

Shaoran dibujó una preciosa sonrisa mientras la miraba con dulzura y guardó la flor en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo recostar gentilmente su cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. 

El viento suave, movía con delicadeza los mechones del pelo de Sakura. Su suave aroma era transportado a los sentidos de Shaoran. 

Eso si que había sido un bonito momento para recordar!!. Aún podía sentir el sabor de Sakura en sus labios...

El cuerpo del chico tembló al darse cuenta de eso. Tanto se había desinhibido que se había atrevido a... OH, DIOS!!!¿DÓNDE HABÍA ENCONTRADO EL VALOR PARA A HACER ESO?!!!.

Una cosa eran pequeños besos inocentes y otra cosa...

Miró por encima de su cabeza el rostro de Sakura. Ella estaba allí, con sus ojitos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía estar feliz.

Y él también lo estaba.

Decidió no comentar nada a cerca de ese último beso. Sabía que no era nada malo. Y sabía que a ella no le había molestado, puesto que también le había correspondido.

Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban.

De todas maneras... aquel beso no volvería repetirse ¿no?. Por lo menos, el no encontraría el valor de repetir eso de nuevo!!!!.

Permanecieron así unos minutos. Disfrutando todavía de las sensaciones que esos besos les habían producido. En especial ese último beso...

-Será mejor que volvamos... -dijo ella tímidamente, puesto que tantas sensaciones en su interior, le impedían pensar en algo mejor que decir.

Shaoran sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Si permanecían más rato a solas, seguramente su corazón saldría caminando solo. Demasiadas sensaciones para tan poco rato!!!.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y al darse cuenta, se sonrojaron notablemente. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación...

¿En qué momento se había sentado en las rodillas de Shaoran?!!!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿En serio?!!.-dijo Tomoyo riendo muy divertida.

-No bromeo!!.-rió con ella Eriol.-Me pisé el cordón de mi zapatilla y por eso no rematé bien!!.-

-Oh vamos!! No eres tan despistado como para no darte cuenta de algo así!!.-

-Pues en ese momento sí que lo fui!!.-

Tomoyo estalló en una graciosa carcajada.

Eriol la miró sonriendo. Le encantaba oír la risa de Tomoyo. Pocas veces la había oído reír tan abiertamente como en aquellos días. Con lo bonito que era aquel sonido...

Por eso siempre intentaba hacerla reír. Le gustaba que ella sólo riera para él!!!.

-Fue toda una casualidad...-dijo ella ya más calmada.-... a consecuencia de eso, Sakura se cayó y se armó ese lío...-

Eriol sonrió levemente.

-**Las casualidades no existen... sólo existe lo inevitable**.-

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco de su comentario.

-¿Quieres decir que Sakura tenía que caerse después de todo?.-

El chico la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo sólo pienso que las cosas pasan por un motivo.-

Tomoyo sonrió y asintió comprendiendo sus palabras. Ella también creía en eso. En los avatares del destino, en la rueda de la fortuna que gira sin parar... Todo en esta vida tenía una razón de ser y existir.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El chico de ojos azules daba vueltas a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Ese tremendo remate por parte de Tomoyo, la caída de Sakura, y en especial aquella pelota reventada tirada en el suelo.

Ciertamente, aquello no era fruto de una casualidad. Sabía que había algún tipo de poder extraño detrás de todos esos sucesos. Algo o alguien deseaba que eso sucediera... o por lo menos tenía algún tipo de finalidad con aquellos misteriosos acontecimientos. 

Pero, ¿casualidad?... No, estaba muy seguro de ello.

Lo siguiente sería averiguar qué o quién había provocado eso. Debía esperar a que algo más sucediera... o tal vez buscar ayuda en Shaoran... 

No, eso no... ese chico ya tenía suficientes problemas... además, podía asegurar que el chico chino, apenas había reparado en esos acontecimientos extraños. Estaba más preocupado por Sakura que por otra cosa.

Tomoyo por su parte, intentaba disimular su nerviosismo. El repentino silencio del chico, le había concedido suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta de un _mínimo detalle_, que había pasado desapercibido para ella.

Eriol continuaba cogido de **su** mano!!!.

La conversación amena del chico, la había distraído por completo. Se reía tanto, y le agradaba tanto su presencia que apenas había reparado en su sutil contacto. Pero es que... 

Su paseo había durado casi una hora!!!

En todo ese rato, él había permanecido allí, con su mano firme. Ni siquiera había comentado nada o había hecho el amago de soltarla.

Un leve halo rosa cruzó sus mejillas cuando observó el rostro pensativo del chico. No, no debía sonrojarse!!... No pasaba nada por caminar así con él...

Sin embargo, su nerviosismo creció al divisar la puerta del comedor. Y mucho más aún, al ver junto a ella a Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko, que estaban conversando tranquilamente.

Los ojos nerviosos de Tomoyo miraban a Eriol y a los chicos.

Deespués a Eriol y de nuevo a los chicos.

Veía nerviosa como a cada segundo, se acercaba más a ellos.

Eriol seguía en las nubes. 

¿Es que no pensaba soltarla?!!. 

¿Qué pensarían de ellos?!!... 

Un momento, 

¿En qué estaba pensando?!!. 

No pensarían nada porque entre Eriol y ella no había NADA!!.

Veía a cada segundo como se acercaban más y más. Y cómo su cara se ponían más y más roja.

Muy bien!!. Si él no hacía nada, sería ella la que cortara la situación.

Tímidamente se soltó de la mano del chico. 

Eriol al sentir eso, salió de su mundo de pensamientos y la miró curiosamente. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Tomoyo.

-...umm...esto....-

Sin embargo, su explicación fue cortada al oír la voz de Yamazaki.

-Hey, por fin aparecéis!!!.-

Al levantar la cabeza a donde provenía la voz, vieron como Sakura y Shaoran estaban llegando por el sendero de la derecha, y Yamazaki gritaba para llamar su atención.

El sonrojo de ambos chicos se hizo demasiado visible en sus mejillas. Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada, mientras Shaoran sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de nerviosismo. ¿Qué excusa les daría?. 

Lentamente se acercaron al grupo.

-Bueno... umm... esto... nosotros.... -balbuceó el chico de ojos marrones.

Tanto Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron. Si no hacían algo, esos dos se verían en un aprieto muy grande. Ambos asintieron y corrieron hacia ellos.

Era hora de poner en marcha el plan: **Tenemos-que-hacer-que-Sakura-y-Shaoran-pasen-el-máximo-de-tiempo-posible-juntos*.**

-Hey, Shaoran!!!.-gritó Eriol llamando la atención de todos.

Shaoran sintió como su cara ardía. Como no tenía bastante, ahora también tendría que soportar a Eriol y sus bromas!!. Sin embargo, el comentario del chico lo dejó atónito.

-No te preocupes por ese libro que buscabas... -dijo una vez había alcanzado al grupo.- ...Tomoyo lo tenía en su cabaña...-

Todos pestañearon sin entender nada. Especialmente una personita de ojos verdes.

-Eriol me... lo prestó anoche!!... siento no haberme acordado que lo tenía...-dijo la chica sonriente.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió sutilmente ante su pequeña mentira.

-¿De qué hablais?.-dijo Chiharu sin entender nada.

-Shaoran estaba preocupado por un libro que se le había perdido...-explicó Eriol.-... por eso volvió con Sakura a la cabaña. Le pidió a ella que le ayudase a encontrarlo.-

-Sí, nosotros fuimos después a la mía. Al final lo encontré en mi mesita, ¿qué despistada verdad?.-concluyó Tomoyo.

Los demás sonrieron.

-Así que estabais buscando un libro... -dijo Naoko más tranquila.

-Pero la próxima vez avisad que os vais. Hemos estado muy preocupados por vosotros.-dijo Chiharu.

-Lo...lo sentimos...-dijo Shaoran aún un poco desconcertado.

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece si comemos?... Me muero de hambre!!!.-dijo Yamazaki entrando en el comedor.

-¿Es que solo piensas en comer?!.-decía Chiharu siguiendole con Naoko.

-Vamos, el pobre no ha parado de caminar... Dale un respiro!!.-reía Naoko.

Los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta del comedor.

-ufff...Creía que no se lo tragarían...-respló Tomoyo.

-Eres una buena mentirosa.-dijo Eriol sonriente.

Tomoyo le sacó la lengua graciosamente. Después ambos comenzaron a caminar dejando a la pareja atrás.

-Hey...-Shaoran llamó su atención.-...gra..gracias...-

Ambos tan sólo se giraron y le guiñaron un ojo al chico, haciéndole sonrojar aún más. Iba a entrar al comedor cuando notó como alguien tiraba del filo de su camiseta.

-Shaoran... ¿de qué libro hablabais?...-dijo Sakura con ojos curiosos.

Shaoran sólo esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Era tan inocente, que no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos habían encubierto su pequeña "escapada" con esa mentira.

-Tengo hambre... ¿vamos?.-dijo empezando a caminar.

Sakura frunció el ceño en falso enfado.

-Oye, ¿cuéntame que ha pasado?!!... ¿no me enterado de nada?!!.-dijo siguiéndole hasta el comedor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos estaban disfrutando ya del almuerzo, sentados en la mesa. De repente, Sakura echó en falta a alguien.

La chica miró hacia un lado, después hacia otro. Después hacia atrás. Buscaba curiosamente dónde podía estar. No lo había visto en todo ese rato.

-Chicos!!... ¿sabéis dónde está Kazuya?.- preguntó curiosa.

Todos pestañearon. Era cierto, el chico no estaba. Era raro que no lo hubiesen echado en falta antes, puesto que Kazuya era bastante revoltoso.

En eso, el chico de ojos verdes entró por la puerta. Tenía cara de cansado, la cabeza gacha, e iba arrastrándose lentamente hasta ellos. Cuando llegó, se sentó junto a Naoko y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.-preguntó Yamazaki con cara preocupada.

El chico levantó la cabeza con pesar. En el intento de hablar, dejó escapar una frase.

-Castigo.... cómo odio a la prima Manami...-y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la mesa.

A todos los presentes le surgió una gota en la cabeza. Era de esperarse algo parecido. Desde que lo conocían, era raro cuando Kazuya no le debía algún castigo a la señorita Manami. Lo que todos se preguntaban era el por qué de esos castigos.

Sakura lo miró con atención. El chico parecía estar exhausto. Le daba mucha pena Kazuya. No sabía porque Manami lo castigaba tanto. Kazuya era un buen chico, lleno de energía y vitalidad, algo inquieto, pero muy buen chico después de todo. Manami era demasiado estricta con él.

Con cuidado, se inclinó y acarició con su dedo índice el brazo del chico que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

Ante aquel delicado gesto, Kazuya levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que lo miraban con preocupación.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Preciosa... después de comer algo me sentiré mejor...-y dicho esto se levantó para coger su almuerzo.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada. Su cara se alegró al ver cómo el chico volvía a actuar como siempre, bromeando con Yamazaki a su paso, y sugiriéndole a Chiharu que dejara de comer tanto o se pondría como una foca.

Entonces su mirada se tropezó con el rostro serio y casi malhumorado de Shaoran. Pestañeó una par de veces al notar eso.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó ella curiosa.

-NADA!!!... -dijo él secamente mientras masticaba su comida con fiereza.

Otra vez ese tipo usando eso tono tan dulce con ella!!!. Otra vez llamándole Preciosa!!!. Y encima de todo... ella preocupándose por él!!. Eso era lo que más le enfadaba de todo!!!. 

Que Sakura...

Sin embargo sus pensamientos cesaron al notar como estaba siendo observado. 

Enfrente de él, Eriol, lo miraba inquisidoramente. Su mirada era seria y reprobatoria. Al principio no entendió muy bien por qué le miraba así. Un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Eriol le bastó para entender que mirara a la que estaba a su lado.

Shaoran miró a Sakura. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha, con su mirada clavada en su plato. Su rostro tenía una expresión seria, mientras que sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza. Parecía que q la felicidad que había tenido hasta ahora se hubiese esfumado de repente.

Una expresión de infinito asombro se formo en sus ojos marrones. Oh, Dios!!. Ella estaba así por su culpa.!!! 

Su repentino enfado le había hecho que le contestara de tan mala manera. ¿Cómo podía haber sido así con ella?. 

Sus estúpidos celos lo estaban volviendo loco!!.

Miró hacia una lado y hacia otro. Comprobó que los demás estaban demasiado ocupados con sus conversaciones, como para reparar en sus movimientos. Debía remediar su comportamiento como fuera.

Por debajo de la mesa, empezó a buscar la mano de su novia, con el fin de pedirle perdón con una sutil caricia. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucha fortuna, puesto que su mano se tropezó con la rodilla de ella.

Ante eso, Sakura dio un respingo, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado del chico y su mano palpando su rodilla.

En fracciones de segundo, la cara de Sakura se arreboló.

-¿Qué... haces?.-le susurró ella tímidamente, intentando que los demás no se dieran cuenta de nada.

El chico apartó su mano como si pinchara., al tiempo que su cara se ponía como una manzana madura. Después encontró por fin la mano de ella con la mirada.

-Lo... siento... sólo... quería cogerte la mano... -dijo el chico mirándola a los ojosclaramente avergonzado.-... siento haberte gritado así antes... -

La chica lo miró sorprendida, para después dibujar una media sonrisa. Con delicadeza, cogió la mano del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Kazuya volvió a la mesa con su almuerzo. A todos les surgió una gota al ver que traía cinco platos, y dos postres.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?!!.-se sorprendió Chiharu.

-Chip, eschtoi murchto de hambrech... ¿Quierech?.-dijo ofreciéndole un muslito de pollo, mientras que su boca estaba repleta de patatas fritas.

La cara de Chiharu se puso azul al ver tanta comida.

-No gracias, estoy llena!!.-dijo apartando la mirada del chico.

-Si comes tanto, no te vas poder mover luego...-dijo Naoko con una gota en la cabeza.

-hoy nop quieroch moverme...- dijo tragando con dificultad.-...así que nada de ejercicio esta tarde por favor!! Nada de tenis, de nadar , ni cosas por el estilo....-

-Oh, tranquilo!!... Eriol se ofreció a enseñarnos a jugar a las cartas esta mañana.... -dijo Yamazaki.-¿No es cierto Eriol?.-

-Claro!!!...-repuso sonriente el de ojos azules.-... si queréis podemos jugar al Póker!!!.-

-Estupendo!!.-repusieron lo demás.

-Eso me recuerda algo...-dijo Yamazaki levantando su dedo indice.-¿Sabíais que hay una modalidad de Póker en la que los jugadores se tienen que ir quitando la ropa cuando pierden?. Se llama Streap Poker, y es muy popular el los EE.UU. y...-

Una Chiharu roja como un tomate se puso de pié, amenazando con el puño a su novio.

-TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!!! DE TODAS TUS MENTIRAS ESTA ES LA MÁS SUCIA Y PERVERTIDA QUE TE HE OIDO EN MI VIDA!!!.-dijo al tiempo que empezaba a estrangular a su novio.

-Pero si es verdad!!!...-se defendía el chico mientras que ella lo zarandeaba.

-MENTIROSO!!!...ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA!!!.-decía toda roja y enfadada.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír. 

Kazuya no podía aguantarse la risa. Para una vez que el pobre Yamazaki decía la verdad!!!. Aunque él no sería el que convencería a Chiharu de eso. Esa chica era una fiera!!!.

Entre risas echó un vistazo a Sakura. Ciertamente ella era tan dulce. No se parecía en nada a Chiharu!!. 

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo. Sakura estaba sonriendo mirando a Chiharu y Yamazaki, pero parecía estar ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba como ausente. Concentró su mirada en ella, intentando ahondar en sus pensamientos. 

Lo que halló. le confundió...

"... Shaoran...hoy estás tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo... Te quiero tanto!!!... no sabes cuanto te quiero!!!... "

La sonrisa de Kazuya se esfumó enseguida. Levemente agachó la cabeza y continuó comiendo en silencio. Sintió como de repente se le quitaban las ganas de bromear. 

No podía con la tristeza que día tras día crecía dentro de sí. 

Podría luchar contra muchas cosas, incluso podría intentar interferir entre ellos, desafiar a ese chico y retarlo para conseguirla.

Pero no podía luchar contra eso...

En la mente y el corazón de Sakura sólo había cabida para él...

Por debajo de la mesa, Shaoran tenía cogida la mano de Sakura con ambas manos. La acariciaba con suavidad y devoción, como si se tratara de un pequeño objeto de porcelana al que hubiera que tratar con sumo cuidado. 

El chico suspiró levemente. No podía permitirse que le ocurriera eso de nuevo. No podía interponer sus celos a su relación con Sakura.

Pero lo cierto era que temía por todo lo que pudiera pasar cuando él no estuviera con ella.

¿Sería conveniente hablar con ella de eso...?

Sí... definitivamente lo haría.

Tenía que aclara su mente y su corazón...

Y sólo Sakura podría ayudarle a conseguirlo.

Hablaría .... Sería sincero con ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**__**

Notas de Manami-chan: Bueno, esta vez si que me tardé con el capitulo!!! ^^UUUU. Gomen nasai Minna-san!!! Demasiadas cosas que hacer y demasiado tiempo de vacaciones para no hacerlas :P.

Bueno, por fin Sakura sabe porqué Shaoran parece tan cariñoso con ella. Quiere dejar de ser tímido!!!. Y de qué manera!!!O_o EJEM EJEM... Los comentarios de la escena del bosque os lo dejo a vosotros, solo decir que quería hacer algo muy descriptivo, cosa que en pocos fics he visto **^^** 

A otra cosa mariposa... a sí, la escena E+T, qué os ha parecido?!! Tomoyo me parece que está un poquito confundida,aunque no más que Eriol :P. Comentarios sobre eso!!!. Además, Eriol sospecha que puede haber alguien con poderes que está haciendo que ocurran cosas extrañas. Vamos que Kazuya se cree que puede engañar al amo Clow!!!.

Y al final, más celos de Shaoran, más miradas de Kazuya, más bromas de Yamazaki **^^** ( aclaro que YO NUNCA he jugado al STREAP POKER!!! Sólo sé lo que he visto en las series americanas!!!. Yo juego a Poker normal!!!).

Bueno, esperemos el próximo capitulo a ver qué pasa. Os adelanto que os hagáis con un manual sobre Poker, por si no queréis perderos demasiado. Las cuatro reglas básicas, no os asustéis!!!.

****

Aclaraciones:

*Mil maneras: Lo he resaltado porque muchos me habéis preguntado que significaba el título. Mil maneras de expresar su amor: abrazos, caricias, besos, palabras bonitas, miradas y demás cosas que vosotros ya sabéis... **^^**

****

*Las casualidades no existen... sólo lo inevitable. La frase favorita del amo Clow y de Eriol en el manga y en el anime. Es que si no la pongo...^^

****

*Tenemos-que-hacer-que-Sakura-y-Shaoran-pasen-el-máximo-de-tiempo-juntos:. Es mi manera de explicar el pacto que hicieron Eriol y Tomoyo en el capitulo cuatro. Un poco largo Eh? ^^. Significa que siempre cuidaran de Sakura y de Shaoran^^.Qué bonito!!!

Hoy se que me he pasado con las notas. No os torturo más...

Nos VEMOS en el capitulo 8.

El titulo del próximo capitulo no lo pongo porque no lo sé ni yo XDDDD. Y no sé cuando lo pondré, porque será en colaboración con KASSY99, que está trabajando en ello. Ella me está haciendo un favor, a pesar de que tiene muchas cosas que estudiar y muchos fics que escribir.. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!!! ^*^

****

Porfa dejad vuestros fieles reviews!!!!!. Muchas gracias, no me puedo creer que tanta gente esté leyendo mi fic!!!. 

Besitos 

Manami_chan ^^


	8. Miedos

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!!!.

Aeropuerto de Tokio. 9:50 a. m.

Azafata: Por favor señores pasajeros, abrochense los cinturones, en breves instantes despegaremos. A su derecha encontraran...bla bla 

Touya: ¬_¬**********

Kero: ÑAM ÑAM ^^

Touya:¬_¬***************

Kero: ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM *^^*

Touya: Eh, tú?!!!!... Es que no puedes dejar de comer???!!!!!. ¬_¬****

Kero: (Sentado en el asiento con toda la boca llena de chocolate). Es que los viajes en avión me dan hambre **^^** ß -(Es chocolate, no rubor ^^)

Touya: Sí, los viajes en avión, en taxi, mientras hacemos las maletas, sacamos los billetes...GRRRR ¬_¬*****

Kero: A mi me dan hambre, pero algunos mal humor ¬_¬

Touya: Esa autora de pacotilla se va ha enterar. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido?!!!. En el capitulo anterior el GAKI se llevó a Sakura al bosque y... ¬_¬*****

Kero: -___- UUUU

Azafata: Desean algo señores?... ^^UUU

Kero: Sí, para mi otro pastel de chocolate ^^. Para él, un extintor...

Azafata: O_oUUUUUU ¿extintor?.

La azafata mira a Kero y después levanta la cabeza y ve a Touya rodeado de llamas.

Azafata: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Touya: ME VENGARÉ MANAMI!!!! ¬_¬*****************

En algún lugar del mundo....

DING DONG

Suki: Ya voy!!! ^^

Desde algún rincón de la casa...

Manami: No abras!!! Podría ser el enemigo!!!!!.

Suki: ^^UUU Ama, el enemigo no llama a la puerta, la tira directamente....

Suki abre la puerta. Entonces se encuentra con alguien vestido con una capa negra y una capucha que le tapa la cara.

Suki: WAAAAAAAAA!!!! O.O

***: Está Manami? ( se escucha salir de debajo de la capucha)

Suki: de.... de... parte de... quién? O.o

***: Una amiga.

Suki: O.o ( Y yo que pensaba que mi ama era rara...)

En eso Manami entra y ve a su guardiana más celeste de lo normal, arrinconada en una esquina y mirando con espanto al personaje.

Manami: Vamos Kassy, deja de asustar a mi guardiana...¬_¬

Kassy: (Que se quita la capucha) :P Se asusta tanto como su ama ^^

Manami: Y qué quieres?... Mirá cómo vas vestida ^^

Kassy: Mira la que fue a hablar ^_^

Y es que Manami lleva un pantalón y una camiseta verde camuflaje, un casco con ramitas de olivo y unas botas militares.

Manami: Me preparo para recibir al enemigo!! ¬_¬***

Kassy: Y yo para este capitulo!! ¬_¬***

Suki: -__-UUU Me voy... nunca me gustó Hallowen

Manami: ^^UUU

Kassy: ^^UUU

Manami: Me trajiste lo que te pedí?^^

Kassy: Sí^^

Manami: Y da miedo?^^

Kassy: MUCHO ^^

Ambas: MUAJA MUAJA MUAJA 

Lectores : ^^UUUU???

Manami: Atención, si alguien es hipermega sensible para cosas de terror como fantasmas, etc... (algo así como Sakura) Absténgase de leer el texto en negrita!!!. El que avisa no es traidor. Anda Kassy, vamos a subir el capitulo...

Kassy: MUAJAJA MUAJAJA

Manami: ^^UUU

Kassy: MUAJAJA MUAJAJA.

Manami la coge de la capa y se la lleva a subir el capitulo....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquellas vacaciones contigo.

__

Capitulo 8: Miedos....

El cielo estaba de un color gris opaco. 

Aquel cielo pareció haberse oscurecido más a medida que la tarde avanzaba. La suave brisa del mediodía, se había convertido en un pegajoso y molesto viento. Las copas de los árboles se movían como una ola gigante, llenando con su sonido todo el bosque.

Durante toda la tarde, Sakura y todos sus amigos, habían estado jugando a las cartas en las mesas del centro de reuniones. Eriol les había enseñado las reglas básicas del Póker, y la tarde parecía haberse pasado muy pronto, entre juegos y bromas.

Sin embargo, tantas reglas: escaleras, tríos, parejas, picas, corazones, tréboles, negras, rojas...

Para la mayoría de las chicas, aquel juego había resultado todo un lío. ¿Es que no había juegos más sencillos en Inglaterra?.

Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura se miraban entre ellas. Entre sus manos se extendían unos grandes abanicos de cartas de todas las clases y colores. 

Y ninguna sabía que hacer con ellas!!!.

Sakura miraba sus cartas. Una, dos, tres, cuatro... No sabía porqué, pero adivinaba que iba a perder por sexta vez en toda la tarde. 

Eso era demasiado difícil!!!.

Entonces echó un vistazo a los participantes masculinos. 

Los cuatro se miraban de forma seria. Eran demasiado buenos como para competir contra ellos!!!. La única que llegaba a su altura era Tomoyo, que estaba unida al cuarteto con sus ojos azules clavados en sus cartas.

Sakura sonrió al ver el rostro serio y concentrado de su amiga. En aquél camping había podido comprobar una vez tras otra, que Tomoyo era muy buena en cualquier cosa que se propusiera hacer. 

Y Sakura la admiraba muchísimo por eso.

-Bueno, ¿quién va?...-preguntó Eriol con voz seria y casi enigmática.

Naoko y Chiharu negaron con la cabeza poniendo sus cartas bocabajo sobre la mesa e indicando que, para ellas, el juego ya había acabado.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió con una gota en la cabeza. No creía que ese juego resultará tan complicado para ellas. Las pobres no habían conseguido realizar ni una sola jugada!!!.

Entonces su mirada se topó con una pequeña Sakura, que miraba de forma dudosa sus cartas. Para ella tampoco estaba resultando muy sencillo...

-¿Sakura?.-dijo mirándola con seriedad.

-Creo que paso...-dijo la otra, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Sin embargo, Shaoran y Tomoyo también dejaron sus cartas. En juego, tan sólo quedaron Eriol, Yamazaki y Kazuya.

Todos habían podido comprobar que Yamazaki parecía ser bastante habilidoso en ese juego. Parecía que por una vez, sus mentiras le servían para algo. Sin embargo, les sorprendió mucho la "cierta rivalidad" que existía entre Kazuya y Eriol.

Parecía que ambos querían demostrarse el uno al otro que eran los mejores. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, había uno de ellos que destacaba de forma sobresaliente...

Tanto Shaoran como las chicas, se dedicaron a observar de forma concentrada y en silencio la jugada. Al chico de ojos marrones no le hacía mucha gracia no haber ganado una sola partida. Como le hubiese gustado haber ganado aunque hubiese sido una sola vez.

Parecía que en aquel camping, los juegos estaban destinados a volverse contra él. Ya lo dice el dicho: **"Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores".**

Dedicó una mirada dulce a los ojos verdes de Sakura, que no se apartaban de la partida de Poker.

Y dio gracias al cielo por ser tan malo en los juegos de azar...

-Veamos lo que hace Kazuya ante ese par de mentirosos...-murmuró Chiharu, haciendo a los demás sonrieran.

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. Era cierto, Yamazaki y Eriol eran especialistas en mentiras. Tal vez Kazuya no podría con los dos juntos esta vez. 

-¿Qué tienes?.-dijo el de ojos verdes a Yamazaki.

El sonriente chico levantó sus cartas: Dobles parejas de cincos y tres.

Shaoran soltó una pequeña risita. Mentiroso hasta la médula. ¿Cómo iba a ganar con semejante jugada?!!.

-¿Y tú?.- dijo Kazuya con sonrisa divertida a Eriol.

El chico le miró con ojos enigmáticos. Levantó sus cartas.

Tres cuatros y dos reinas.

Shaoran y Kazuya abrieron los ojos en sorpresa. 

-Tienes un **Full***!!.-dijo el de ojos verdes.

Eriol sonrió para sí. Por la reacción del chico, sabía que no se lo esperaba. Esto olía a victoria.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Kazuya se tornó traviesa. Destapó sus cartas.

-**Poker*** de ases.-dijo tranquilamente.

Yamazaki, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo cayeron al suelo en plan anime.

-No puede ser!!...-se lamentaba Eriol con lagrimitas en los ojos.-... era mi mejor jugada!!!.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?!!.-preguntaba Sakura con curiosidad, puesto que no había entendido la jugada.

-Pues que Kazuya a realizado la jugada perfecta y ha ganado por **sexta** vez consecutiva.-dijo Tomoyo aún sin creérselo.

Todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza, como el chico de ojos verdes, hacía posturitas de victoria subido encima de la mesa.

En eso una gran ráfaga de aire azotó el lugar. Todos se echaron sobre la mesa para evitar que las cartas salieran volando. Una de las cartas se escapó de entre los brazos de Sakura y voló hasta los pies de una muchacha de ojos marrones y gafas.

Manami se agachó y recogió la carta del suelo: El as de corazones.

-¿Poker?.-dijo acercándose a la mesa en la que todos estaban recogiendo las cartas.

-Dejadme adivinar...-dijo la profesora con voz burlona.-... Kazuya a ganado todas las partidas...-

-Sí ,seis en total!!.-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.- Kazuya nos ha dicho que tú le enseñastes!!... Se ve que debes ser muy buena jugadora. -

Las mejillas de Manami adquirieron un tono rosado. Miró inquisidoramente a su primito.

-"Mentiroso, yo no te he enseñado!!!.... seguro que estás utilizando tus poderes!!!".-

-"Hey, prima!!...-le dijo mentalmente.-... no se gana al Póker con tan sólo leer la mente, también hay que tener... suerte...".-

Manami retorció el gesto. Ya sabía ella lo que Kazuya entendía por "suerte". Esperaba que su primito no se metiera en líos con eso.

Resopló resignada. Estaba cansada de castigar a su primo por usar sus poderes, si, al fin y al cabo, siempre volvía a las andadas. Aunque por lo menos, el Póker no era tan peligroso como pelotas de tenis con una fuerza sobre natural...

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza al ver como Manami y Kazuya se habían quedado un buen rato en silencio, mirándose fijamente.

¿Qué les habría pasado?.

Entonces, la chica salió de sus pensamientos al recordar a lo que había venido.

-Esto... me alegro de que estéis juntos...-dijo la profesora llamando la atención de todos.-...así me ahorráis tiempo. Tengo algo que deciros.-

Todos se volvieron a sentar alrededor de la mesa, y escucharon atentamente a la profesora.

-Acabo de venir del pueblo. El meteórologo local dice que se esperan fuertes lluvias para esta noche en el valle.-dijo seriamente.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de la noticia.

-Las tormentas en los bosques son muy peligrosas!!!. Si veis que comienza a llover, no os quedéis a la intemperie. Refugiaros en la cabaña más cercana.-

Ante aquello, todos asintieron comprendiendo la situación. Era normal, porque en medio del bosque, estaban expuestos a que cayera un rayo. 

¿Y si alguno caía cerca de ellos?.

-Para evitar que salgáis, los cocineros han preparado picnics para la cena.-continuó la profesora.-Si queréis, podéis recoger el vuestro ahora. Yo iré a avisar al resto de vuestros compañeros.-dijo emprendiendo su camino y alejándose de ellos.

-Hasta luego!!.-dijo en la lejanía.

Todos se despidieron de ella con la mano. Se miraron los unos a los otros. La verdad es que se esperaban que lloviera, porque el cielo había estado un poco triste todo el día. 

Pero lo que no se esperaban era una tormenta con rayos y truenos!!.

-Bueno, son las ocho...-dijo Yamazaki mirando a su reloj.-... ¿qué os parece si vamos a por ese picnic? Después podíamos ir a nuestra cabaña a seguir jugando.-

-Si quieres que vuelva a ganar... -dijo Kazuya cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza mientras pasaba por su lado.

-De eso nada, hoy te ganaré... ¿qué te apuestas?!!.-dijo el otro sonriente.

Todos emprendieron el camino rumbo al comedor. La verdad es que estaban muertos de hambre!!!.

Sin embargo, Sakura empezó a caminar pensativa. Miró al cielo gris. Las tormentas eran muy peligrosas. En su cabeza, las palabras de Manami daban vueltas y más vueltas.

De repente el viento sopló fuerte.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Se abrazó a sí misma. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento. Como si fuese a pasar algo en esa noche...

Shaoran observó cómo la chica se tocaba los brazos, y sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo. Rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la tela cálida sobre sus hombros. Al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver el rostro amable de Shaoran y sus manos abrigándola con su chaqueta. La chica miró al chico de ojos marrones con una sonrisa tierna.

El chico le devolvió la mirada, y le tendió la mano con delicadeza. Ambos observaron cómo sus amigos caminaban ya delante de ellos, hablando sin parar y armando mucho jaleo a su paso.

-¿Vamos?.-

La chica asintió y se cogió a su mano.

El chico pudo notar como Sakura se agarraba fuertemente a él, no con delicadeza como siempre lo hacía. Se preguntó a sí mismo porque lo hacía.

Sin embrago su mente no le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez Sakura se sentía tan emocionada por los acontecimientos de la mañana, que quería estar más cerca de él...

O tal vez era él el que no quería alejarse de ella...

Sin más siguieron su camino en silencio.

Pero Sakura no era consciente de sus actos. Caminaba sin rumbo, dejándose llevar por él. Su mente estaba en otro sitio...

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extraña. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chiharu abrió la puerta de su cabaña. Tras ella, los demás entraron.

-Podéis dejarlas sobre la mesa...- les indicó a los chicos, quienes llevaban las cajas de picnic con la cena.

__

(NdM: Ya sabéis... esas cajitas tan monas donde llevan el almuerzo... Si alguien sabe cómo se llaman, que me lo diga...)

-¿Y por qué no has querido ir a nuestra cabaña?.-le preguntó Yamazaki.

-¿A vuestra cabaña?!!.-dijo ella riendo irónicamente.-...¿La cabaña de **dos chicos conviviendo solos**?!!... Me lo puedo imaginar: Todo desordenado, ropa sucia tirada por el suelo, camas sin hacer... Ni loca!!.-

-Pues la cabaña de Shaoran y Eriol está muy limpia y ordenada...-dijo Tomoyo pensativamente.

-Oh, Tomoyo!!... ¿No irás a comparar a esos encantadores chicos con ese par de SALVAJES?!!.-dijo mirando maliciosamente a Yamazaki y Kazuya.

Ante ese comentario, Eriol sonrió sutilmente, mientras que Shaoran se sonrojó notablemente. 

No sabía que fuese considerado encantador por las chicas.

-Pues te recuerdo que uno de esos dos "salvajes" es TU NOVIO...-dijo Naoko con una graciosa risita.

Chiharu adquirió un tono rosado intenso.

-Eso es otro asunto!!.-dijo nerviosa, mientras que las otras tres chicas se echaban a reír.

-Hey, Kazuya!!... ¿qué tal si echamos una partida antes de cenar?!.-dijo Yamazaki.

Una mirada traviesa se formó en los ojos de Kazuya. Miró a Yamazaki y asintió efusivamente. ¿De verdad que ese chico creía que le podría ganar?. El Póker era una de las cosas que dominaba a la perfección. Era cierto que sus poderes telepáticos le ayudaban mucho, pero también había que saber jugar bien las cartas.

Y él era **muy** bueno.

Simplemente era el mejor!!.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, uno enfrente del otro. Naoko se sentó tras Kazuya y comenzó masajear sus hombros, mientras miraba a Yamazaki con competitividad en los ojos.

-Muy bien campeón!!!...Ese no es nada par ti!!!...-decía la chica animándolo.

Kazuya sonrió ante el tono con el que la chica había dicho eso. Naoko parecía una entrenadora en un ring de boxeo!!!.

-Eso no vale!!!...-dijo Yamazaki con cara un poco molesta.-Si tu tienes animadora personal yo también!!!... Hey, Chiharu, ven aquí!!.-decía mientras le indicaba con cara sonriente que se sentara su lado.

Chiharu frunció el ceño.-¿Qué te crees que soy?... ¿Tú amuleto?...Para tu información, no soy ninguna pata de conejo ni nada parecido!!!.-

Yamazaki puso cara de perrito abandonado.-Vamos, por favor preciosa...-le dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Un leve halo rosa pasó por las mejillas de la chica. Para una vez que Yamazaki le decía algo bonito... lentamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. 

Yamazaki sonrió satisfecho.

-Creo que voy atener que piropearla más a menudo...-murmuró Yamazaki haciendo sonreír a los demás.

PLONCK!!

Y el puño de Chiharu fue a estrellarse en todo lo alto de la cabeza de Yamazaki.

-Vale, vale, Tranquila!!!... reparte las cartas Kazuya...-decía el chico con un gran chichón en la cabeza, y una Chiharu con dos o tres venitas en la cabeza sentada a su lado.

Eriol y Tomoyo cogieron dos sillas y se sentaron cerca de ellos para presenciar el juego. Shaoran, por su parte, estaba de pie en una esquina, de brazos cruzados. En su rostro estaba dibujada una media sonrisa.

Sin embargo, de repente se enserió. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura miraba por la ventana de forma extrañamente silenciosa. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la observó por encima del hombro.

Sus ojos verdes se reflejaban en el cristal. Shaoran intentó buscar qué tenía de especial aquél paisaje.

El viento movía las copas de los árboles. El cielo gris plomizo, apenas dejaba asomarse algunos rayos del sol del atardecer. La luz poco apoco se escapaba para dejar paso a la oscuridad. Algunas gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer, golpeando de forma titileante el cristal de la ventana.

El rostro de Sakura estaba muy extraño. Había una seriedad poco habitual en sus ojos. El chico podía ver algo parecido a... ¿Preocupación?.

De forma delicada, apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella, sacándola de repente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo?.-le preguntó él suavemente, pero algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

Sakura le miró por unos instantes, para después dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su novio. Tenía un presentimiento. Pero como no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, no quería preocupar al chico por nada.

-Mira... ha comenzado a llover...-comentó ella para distraer su atención.

-Es cierto...-dijo él mirando por la ventana.-... en cuanto el viento cese, comenzará a llover más fuerte... -

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos más mirando por la ventana. 

-¿Te gustaría ver como juegan esos dos?.- dijo él amablemente.

Sakura asintió efusivamente. Tal vez si se distraía un poco, conseguiría olvidarse de aquella sensación extraña. Iba a dar un paso, cuando notó un fuerte pinchazo en su pie. Su cara se tornó a una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por Shaoran.

-¿Qué te pasa?!.-dijo él en tono preocupado.

-Tranquilo...-dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en su brazo e intentaba esconder su cara de dolor tras una forzada sonrisa.-... es solo ... creo que esforzado el pie demasiado...-

Shaoran la miró con cara dulce y reprobatoria a la vez. Se lo había estado diciendo todo el día: que no se esforzara!!. Pero claro, su pequeña cabezota no le haría caso.

Una gota se resbaló por la cabeza de la chica, mientras reía nerviosamente. Sakura podía a adivinar todo lo que Shaoran estaba pensando.

-Ven, siéntate...-le dijo él ayudándola a sentarse en la orilla de una de las camas.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura? ¿Estás bien?.-dijo Naoko desde su sitio.

Al igual que los demás, estaba preocupada por su leve quejido.

-No os preocupéis, no es nada!!...-dijo ella sonriente.-Seguid jugando!!.-

Todos, al ver su sonrisa, decidieron seguir con su juego.

Tomoyo intento levantarse de la silla, para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga. Sin embargo, Eriol la detuvo con una mano.

La chica de ojos azules lo miró sin entender.

-Observa...-murmuró Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

Tomoyo miró con desconcierto a Sakura y Shaoran. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico, que estaba arrodillado, desataba la zapatilla de Sakura con sumo cuidado, mientras ella lo miraba amorosamente desde arriba.

Eriol sonrió con satisfacción, por haber adivinado lo que iba a ocurrir.

Dirigió su mirada de complicidad a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, una gota se resbaló por su cabeza al observar cómo la chica grababa la escena en vídeo, con miles de estrellitas en los ojos.

¿De dónde demonios sacaba Tomoyo siempre su cámara?.

Por su parte, Shaoran había terminado de desatar los cordones. Con delicadeza, le quitó la zapatilla a Sakura. Un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de la chica.

-Lo siento...-murmuró él, al darse cuenta de que le había hecho daño.

Sakura lo disculpó negando con la cabeza. Sus mejillas se colorearon al notar las manos cálidas de él, sobre su pie herido.

Shaoran se acercó un poco al rostro de ella, para que los demás no pudieran oírle.

-Anoche estuve leyendo un libro de hechizos...-susurró.-... encontré un hechizo curativo, tal vez pueda usarlo... aunque no sé si me saldrá...-

Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-No puedes usar tu magia con ellos delante...-susurró ella algo nerviosa.

-Ellos no lo notaran...-la cortó él con una sonrisa.

Sakura alzó rápidamente la vista. Comprobó que Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko y Kazuya seguía jugando. Miró a los ojos marrones de Shaoran y le dio su consentimiento con una sonrisa.

El chico amoldó su mano al tobillo de la chica. Seguidamente cerró los ojos, al tiempo que su rostro se ponía serio. Intentó concentrarse al máximo en lo que hacía. Tras unos segundos, Sakura notó una especie de calidez proveniente de las manos del chico, que envolvía suavemente su pie.

La chica, dibujó una sonrisa tierna, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de admirar a aquel chico que la cuidaba y la quería tanto.

Eriol, al notar ese aura, sonrió. Sabía que Shaoran lo intentaría. Anoche, el chico se había ido a dormir muy tarde, buscando un hechizo en su libro de magia.

Mientras tanto, Kazuya miraba con interés a sus cartas. Entre sus manos tenía un Póker de reinas!!. Ya empezaba a plantearse el vivir de jugar a las cartas en un casino. La verdad es que tenías suerte, porque con sus poderes no podía saber que cartas le tocarían, pero sí si su contrincante tenía cartas peores o mejores.

Y esta vez parecía que Yamazaki tenía cartas buenas, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarle.

De repente algo le alertó: Un aura fuerte y cálida.... 

El aura de Shaoran Li.

Kazuya intentó no llamar la atención de los demás. Se limitó a observar de reojo al chico chino. Estaba muy concentrado, con su mano sobre el pie de Sakura. Por su mente pasaban multitud de palabras extrañas, seguramente en chino. Sin duda estaba usando algún tipo de hechizo.

Mientras tanto, Yamazaki intentaba decidir que carta iba a cambiar.

El chico de ojos verdes se quedó pensativo. La verdad que tenía que reconocer que ese chico era poderoso. Muy poderoso. Debía de serlo mucho, para usar un hechizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

Yamazaki cambió por fin su carta.

-Te toca...¿quieres cambiar alguna carta?.-

Todos miraron con atención a Kazuya, que estaba muy concentrado. O al menos, eso parecía...

Y es que Kazuya estaba totalmente distraído del juego. Su mente ahora, estaba concentrada en ella... En la cantidad de pensamientos dulces y bonitos que pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura. En la mirada de infinito amor que le dedicaba a Shaoran.

-¿Kazuya?...-llamó por fin su atención Naoko.

El chico, aún absorto, cogió una de sus cartas y la puso bocabajo en el suelo, sin apenas mirarla. Yamazaki se la cambió por otra. Kazuya la recogió sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si destapamos?!.-dijo Yamazaki.

En ese momento, Kazuya pareció despertar. Una mirada traviesa se formó en sus ojos verdes.

Yamazaki puso sus cartas al descubierto sonriente.

-GUAU!!...Takashi, tienes una Escalera!!-dijo Chiharu sorprendida.

Kazuya sonrió irónicamente.

-Eso no es nada.... Yo tengo un POKER!!!.-dijo triunfante volviendo sus cartas.

Todos miraron las cartas y una gota resbaló por sus cabezas.

-Eh...umm... Eso no es un Poker...-dijo Naoko riendo nerviosamente.-...es un TRIO de reinas...-

Kazuya miró sus cartas. Una, dos, tres. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Pero...NO PUEDE SER!!!...YO TENÍA **CUATRO** REINAS!!!.-decía buscando la otra reina por todos lados.

-Eso quiere decir que... HE GANADO!!!.-dijo Yamazaki alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Muy bien Takashi!!.-le aplaudía Chiharu.

-NOOOOOO!!!.-sollozaba Kazuya con lagrimitas en los ojos.-EXIJO LA REVANCHA!!!!.-

-Ah, no!!!...Me muero de hambre y quiero cenar!!!.-decía sonriente Yamazaki.

La verdad es que al chico no le apetecía tentar a la suerte de nuevo.

Kazuya golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no distraerse durante los juegos?.

Todos se echaron a reír al verle.

En un rincón de la cabaña, mientras tanto, Shaoran abrió sus ojos dejando escapar un leve suspiro. Su aura cálida descendió. La tez de su apuesto rostro estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Espero que halla servido de algo...-murmuró débilmente.

-Claro que sí!!!.-sonrió Sakura dulcemente.-Ya no me duele, de verdad!!!.-

Shaoran le sonrió tímidamente, dejando que ella viera su rostro cansado.

Sakura le miró con ternura. Sabía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo con ese hechizo. Durante ese año en Tomoeda, apenas había practicado mucho su magia. El chico había reunido gran parte de su poder. Y todo para hacer que ella se sintiera mejor!!.

Ella cogió gentilmente sus manos.-Ven...-le dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tiraba para sí de él.

El chico no se opuso, debido a su leve mareo. En unos segundos se encontró en el regazo de Sakura, rodeado por sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada suavemente sobre ella. Sakura le acariciaba el pelo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Gracias...-le ella susurró con voz dulce.

Shaoran sólo sonrió débilmente y cerró sus ojos, dejando que su calidez lo envolviera. 

Se estaba tan bien así...

-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!.-

Ante esa exclamación, ambos abrieron los ojos. Y cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontraron con seis pares de ojos mirándolos con ternura.

Incluso Tomoyo los estaba grabando con su cámara!!!.

Sus caras se pusieron todo lo rojas que pudieron, al tiempo que deshacían su abrazo con suma rapidez.

-Que pareja más KAWAIII!!!.-decía Naoko con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Se ve que Shaoran y Sakura no quieren perder el tiempo!!.-dijo Eriol riendo my divertido.

-Es cierto, acordaos de ayer en el lago!!!.-dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa.-Y quién sabe...-concluyó

En eso el chico puso la boca con morritos y simuló que daba besos a alguien.

Todos se echaron a reír por las ocurrencias de Yamazaki. ¿Shaoran y Sakura?!!. Pero si eran la pareja más tímida de la faz de la Tierra!!.

Sin embargo, Sakura y Shaoran estaban casi morados de tanto rubor. 

Casi como si estuvieran conectados, por sus mentes pasaron los mismos recuerdos: besos y más besos, caricias, y el suave sabor a miel de los labios del otro.

Los ojos de Kazuya se abrieron como platos al ver fugazmente lo que Sakura estaba pensando.

Aquello no podía ser cierto... Debía de tratarse de algún tipo de sueño o fantasía que Sakura tenía en su cabeza. 

Aquello no podía haber ocurrido... ¿o sí?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura terminaba los últimos granos de arroz de su cena. Las chicas, sentadas a la mesa, conversaban animadamente mientras aún cenaban. En el suelo, los chicos comían mientras se gastaban bromas.

El corazón de Sakura aún estaba algo acelerado. Y todavía creía que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, puesto que sentía calor en su cara. Le había costado tanto comportarse normalmente después de esos comentarios!!.

Pero es que esos recuerdos la habían acompañado durante todo el día. Haciéndola estremecer, temblar, flotar... Era como si todavía estuviera en una nube.

En el bosque... tras ese "especial" suceso, no se había sentido tan aturdida como en ese momento. Tal vez era porque no se lo creía. Ambos habían caminado de vuelta al campamento muy silenciosos, sin apenas mirarse o dirigirse la palabra. Como si no encontraran palabras para describir lo que sentían.

Ciertamente, aquella experiencia había sido única, nueva... totalmente maravillosa para ella.

Y sabía que para Shaoran también lo había sido.

Porque mientras se besaban, el chico no había hecho el menor intento de parar aquél dulce juego. Todo lo contrario... Shaoran la buscaba más y más a cada beso que se daban, hasta desembocar en algo tan mágico y extraño como ese beso.

Había sido tan bonito....

Y entonces su mente cabiló. 

¿Y si su presentimiento era ese?. ¿Y si Shaoran se había arrepentido de todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque?

La sola idea la hizo estremecerse... 

Porque Sakura se sentiría muy infeliz si alguna vez no tuviera los besos y las caricias dulces de Shaoran...

Vagamente levantó la cabeza. Vio como Shaoran comía bastante más lento que los demás. Entonces recordó ese hechizo y lo debilitado que parecía. Pobrecito, aún se veía cansado.

Una mirada tierna se formó en su rostro. 

No, no podía ser. Shaoran no podía estar arrepentido. Había sido tan amable y dulce al preocuparse por ella....

Si Shaoran no fuera tan tímido, le hubiese agradecido su amable gesto con un gran beso en los labios!!!.

Por su parte, el chico de ojos marrones estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Con la de cosas que tenía en la cabeza, con la de problemas que se avecindaban, y él no podía dejar de pensar en...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Era curioso que después de tantos y tantos besos que se habían dado, aquél último siguiera clavado en su mente de una forma tan extraña. Era como si su mente y todos sus sentidos, hubieran grabado ese momento en su interior para siempre.

Para **nunca** ser olvidado.

Y era por eso por lo que sentía tan nervioso. Nunca había sentido su cuerpo estremecerse de esa manera ante un simple recuerdo. Un recuerdo que le hacía flotar y sentirse bien...

Algo, que desearía tener el valor de volver a experimentar. Porque no deseaba que aquella fuera la primera vez ni la única en probar el sabor de los labios de Sakura.

Pestañeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado absorto y sonrojado. No quería llamar la atención de sus amigos. Bastantes bromas habían hecho a su costa!!.

Oh, demonios!!. Yamazaki se estaba pasando de la raya en ese campamento!!. No era la primera vez que se reía de ellos!!!.

Pero por lo menos podía dar gracias al cielo que Kazuya no se la había unido a la broma. Eso si que le hubiera fastidiado de verdad!!!.

Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de un detalle... 

Cada vez que alguien bromeaba a cerca de Sakura y él, el chico de ojos verdes tan sólo permanecía serio y en silencio.

¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?. 

Era como si el chico se sintiera ¿molesto? o ¿dolido?.

Decidió no pensar en eso. Seguramente sería su imaginación. Eran tantos sus celos hacia él, que tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Y era porque deseaba que, aunque solo fuera un instante, Kazuya sintiera todas esas cosas tan horribles que sentía él cuando veía a Sakura hablando con el burlesco chico de ojos verdes.

Resopló para sí...Eso no podía seguir así, eso no podía seguir así!!!. Cada día le atormentaba más ese sentimiento.

Ya Sakura de seguro sospechaba algo de sus celos, y si continuaba así, solo empeoraría la situación aún más.

Lo mejor sería seguir sus propios consejos... y hablar con Sakura sinceramente.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban algo preocupada.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?.- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

Shaoran pudo notar como, al igual que él, sus mejillas estaban aún rosadas.

-Gracias...-dijo el chico pasándole su taza. Sakura cogió la jarra de té y se la llenó al chico.

-¿No vas a comer más?!.-le dijo mirando su comida aún casi entera.

-Es que no tengo hambre...-comentó el chico sin darle importancia.

Sakura dejó ver preocupación en sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué Shaoran no quería comer?. ¿Era acaso por su culpa?. El chico se comportaba como si estuviera nervioso o preocupado. 

El chico vio los ojitos de tristeza que Sakura había puesto. Volvió a coger sus palillos y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó sentada a su lado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Shaoran comería. Ella también se había sentido muy nerviosa en todo el día, y no había comido mucho pero... Shaoran estaba algo débil por el hechizo y no podía permitirse no comer lo suficiente.

Por nada del mundo permitiría que el chico se pusiera enfermo.

Eriol, que lo había observado todo, puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura y le susurró algo en su oído.

-No te preocupes... estará bien...-le susurró tranquilizándola.

Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento. Después se levantó y volvió a la mesa para ayudar a las chicas a recoger todo.

-Todavía no le has contado nada, ¿verdad?.-murmuró Eriol al chico de ojos marrones.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, sin apenas mirarle. 

Esa era otra de las cosas que tenía que contarle a Sakura: su vuelta a Hong-Kong. Pero el chico de ojos marrones no quería enfrentarse a eso.

Todavía no... tenía tanto miedo...

-Ya veo...-comprendió el de ojos azules.-... no dejes que ella se preocupe ... todo saldrá bien...-

Shaoran miró a Eriol a los ojos, para después dibujar una sincera sonrisa. Era como si Eriol pudiese leer a través de sus ojos todos sus miedos. Realmente echaría de menos a Eriol cuando se marchara.

CINCK, CLINCK.

El chico de ojos marrones salió de sus pensamientos al oír ese suave tintineó.

Y es que Yamazaki se había dado cuenta de que su taza estaba vacía, y 

golpeaba sus palillos contra la taza.

-¿Chiharu?... ¿Podrías traerme un poco de té?!!.-decía el chico sonriente.

-Ven tú, no soy tu esclava!!.-decía ella con una vena en la cabeza.

-Jo!!... Sakura cuida muy bien de su novio, ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?!!.-decía mientras se levantaba de mala gana, y se a cercaba a la mesa para servirse el té.

-Porque ella no tiene a un vago glotón por novio...-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Sakura y los demás se echaron a reír. Shaoran bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Oh, vamos Chiharu!!...-decía Naoko.-... ¿Es que no podéis llevaros bien ni un momento?!!.-

-Parece que en vez de novios, seáis enemigos de guerra!!.-reía Kazuya.

-Pero si nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad Takashi?!!.-decía ella algo sorprendida.

-Esto...umm...claro mi ama y señora... -decía irónicamente.

Chiharu le miró con una gran vena en la cabeza.¿Por que había contestado de esa manera tan burlesca?!!?

-¿Insinuas que soy yo la que empieza las peleas?!!.-le dijo con tono amenazante.

-No... claro...-se defendía el chico nerviosamente.

Todos se echaron a reir.

Aquello hizo que Chiharu se enfadara. Ella no era la que se peleaba. La culpa la tenía siempre él, con su sarcasmo y sus bromitas. 

¿Ella no era la que lo trataba mal? ¿Verdad?.

-Mírale!!.-dijo Kazuya con ironía.-...eres tan mandona que el pobre tiene miedo a llevarte la contraria!!!.-dijo medio riendo.

De repente, un silencio invadió la habitación. Kazuya se dio cuenta de que todos se habían quedado callados y lo miraban insistentemente.

Y es que Chiharu echaba humo por las orejas mientras cerraba el puño y miraba a Kazuya con dos o tres venitas en la cabeza.

-YO NO SOY MANDONA!!!.-

Al chico de ojos verdes se le resbalaron dos o tres gotas por la cabeza. Tal vez se había pasado con su comentario...

El chico se sintió acorralado, pero aquello no lo había dicho porque sí. En un par de noches conviviendo con Yamazaki, podía conocer más de un pensamiento que el chico tenía de su novia.

Igualmente que Yamazaki pensaba que Chiharu era un poquito mandona con todos, también pensaba que era dulce y cariñosa y que le gustaría que todos conocieran como era en realidad.

Claro está, que aquello era cosa de ellos dos, y que él no era nadie para contarle a Chiharu todo eso...

Pero tal vez podría ayudar en algo...

-Debes de reconocer, que a veces si lo eres...-dijo el chico de ojos verdes aún sabiendo que se jugaba el cuello con su comentario.

Esperaba algún grito o bofetón por parte de ella. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que la chica resoplaba y se giraba hacia sus amigos.

-¿Vosotros también pensáis eso?.-

Todos los demás aguantaron la respiración por unos largos cinco segundos. Despues...

-Bueno, a veces...-dijo Naoko.

-Sólo un poquito...-dijo Tomoyo.

-Deberías escuchar más al pobre Yamazaki...-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Chiharu se deslizó como una hoja hacia el suelo. Vaya!! Eso si que era una sorpresa!!!.

Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a Yamazaki. Tal vez todos tenían razón. No era todo lo amable y cariñosa que quería con Takashi, a pesar de que él siempre sonreía y soportaba sus enfados y malos humores.

-Os demostraré que estáis equivocados!!.-dijo firmemente.-No volveré a discutir con Takashi!!!.-

Tras unos segundos de silencio, todos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Y Chiharu cayó al suelo en plan anime....

-¿Qué insinuáis?!! ¿Qué no seré capáz?!!.-dijo realmente enfadada aún tirada por el suelo, ante la risa de todos.

-La verdad...jaja es que no...-dijo Kazuya entre risas.-... lo tuyo es crónico...-

Chiharu se dirigió hacia él seriamente. Después de unos segundos de mirarle detenidamente, dibujó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué te apuestas?!!.-

Kazuya dibujó una sonrisa irónica. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Apostar contra él?. 

-Estaré toda la noche sin regañar, ni discutir con Takashi...-dijo la chica castaña sonriente.

-No me lo creo.-dijo Kazuya seriamente.

Sin embargo, Naoko se acercó a los dos.

-Oh, vamos!!! ¿Por qué no confías en ella?!!.-dijo sonriente.

Kazuya dibujó una media sonrisa. ¿Qué porque lo sabía?. Simplemente porque conocía cada uno de los pensamientos de esa chica. Aquello era parte del carácter de Chiharu. Estaba seguro que a la menor tontería de su novio, Chiharu estallaría.

Pero... ¿si quería perder?...

-Bien, si no lo consigues, Naoko y tú haréis lo que Yamazaki y yo digamos!!!.-dijo sonriente.

-Hey!! ¿Por qué me metes en esto?.-dijo el chico sonriente.

-Pues porque tú se lo tienes que poner difici!!!.- le murmuró maliciosamente.

Naoko y Chiharu los miraron seriamente al escuchar eso.

-Eso no vale!!!.-dijo Naoko.

-Ah!! No os quejéis... Si ganáis, nosotros haremos TODO lo que pidáis!!!.-dijo Yamazaki

-¿TODO?!!!.-dijeron ambas al unísono.

Ambos chicos asintieron sonrientes.

-De acuerdo!!!.-

Eriol trataba de esconder su pequeña risita. No sabía por qué, pero le caía bien Kazuya. Tenía un toque irónico y burlesco que lo hacían muy divertido. Siempre trataba de poner a los demás en situaciones comprometidas...

Un momento... ¿A quién le recordaba?.

Tomoyo y Sakura, por su parte, encontraban la situación muy divertida. Conocían a Chiharu y Yamazaki de toda la vida y sabían que era difícil no verlos pelear. Desde luego, aquél momento iba a ser histórico.

Desde un rincón de la habitación, Shaoran lo observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. 

¿Quizás era el único que no encontraba aquello para nada divertido?!!!.

¿Por que ese chico de ojos verdes no se metía en sus asuntos?.

¿Por qué no dejaba que Yamazaki y Chiharu solucionaran solos sus problemas de pareja?!!.

Kazuya hacía que todo lo que tocaba, se convirtiera en un juego de competición...

Un frío helado recorrió su espalda.

Porque en una fracción de segundo, Shaoran vio su futuro como una competición...

Una competición para conseguir el amor de Sakura....

Una competición en la que él jugaría en desventaja desde la distancia...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se sentó en el suelo de forma temerosa.

No sabía por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella!!!.

Se suponía que no iba a estar allí cuando eso ocurriera y sin embargo...

Allí estaban todos, acomodándose en un círculo sobre la alfombra. Todos mirándose de forma seria. Y en medio de todos... ¿una linterna?.

-¿Para qué la linterna?.-preguntó algo curiosa.

-Para dar ambiente!!!.-dijo Naoko que se había levantado dirigiéndose a la llave de la luz.-Será más emocionante con las luces apagadas!!!.-

Sakura sintió su cuerpo tensarse un poco. Nada más los preparativos le estaban dando miedo!!.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Shaoran la miraba de reojo, sentado junto a ella. Con cuidado el chico se acercó a su oído.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?.-le susurró con amabilidad.

La chica asintió tímidamente, para después susurrarle ...

-No quiero que piensen que soy una miedosa....-

Shaoran sonrió ante su comentario. Sakura intentaba echarle valor al asunto, pero era claro que estaba asustada ya de antemano.

Y es que su rostro había palidecido al escuchar hablar de ...

"Historias de miedo".

Fue entonces cuando Naoko apagó la luz, y todos quedaron a oscuras, con el único sonido del viento agitarse. Shaoran, protegido por la oscuridad, se movió un poco hacia un lado. 

Su intención era estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, como para que no se sintiera sola. Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir su roce.

Al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver como Shaoran estaba sentado muy pegado a ella, con su cuerpo tocando el suyo. La chica dibujó una media sonrisa.

No tenía por qué tener miedo... todo estaría bien.

Chiharu por su parte trataba por todos los medios tranquilizarse.

Y es que su novio, no se conformaba con sentarse a su lado, sino que tenía su brazo echado por encima de su hombro.

El muy tonto se estaba aprovechando de la situación!!!.

Por suerte, la luz estaba apagada, y ninguno de sus amigos podía verles, porque si no podrían observar que el rostro de Chiharu estaba como una manzana.

Naoko volvió a su sitio y cogió la linterna. La chica reflejaba en su rostro la emoción que sentía. Le encantaban las historias de miedo!!!.

-Bien,... ¿alguien tiene una buena historia que contar?!!.-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Kazuya iba a abrir la boca, cuando Eriol lo interrumpió.

-Yo puedo contar una.-dijo sonriente

-Oh, estupendo!!!... Eriol siempre cuenta historias muy buenas!!!.-le dijo a Kazuya.

El chico de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos y sonrió irónicamente. Tal vez su historia fuera buena, pero eso habría que verlo... él también sabía hacer sentir miedo a la gente.

Eriol se quedó pensativo un rato. La verdad es que no sabía cual contar. Es que sabía tantas!!!.

Entonces, aún a través de la oscuridad de la habitación, notó la mirada seria de Shaoran encima de él. El chico de ojos azules dejó soltar una risita. Sabía por qué le miraba así.

Debería contar una que no diera mucho miedo, o Shaoran le mataría después!!.

Kazuya leyó atentamente la mente de Eriol.

¿Así que Shaoran Li no quería escuchar una terrorífica historia?!!

¿Qué le pasaba? El valiente heredero del Clan Li ¿tenía miedo a los fantasmas?!!.

Eso si que era bueno!!.

Él mismo se encargaría después de hacerle pasar mucho miedo!!!

Que divertido iba a ser ver su cara!!!.

Yamazaki arrimó a Chiharu más hacia si y la miró sonriente. La pobre chica estaba toda roja y nerviosa.

-Si tienes miedo, no te preocupes... yo te protegeré!!.-dijo el chico triunfante.

Chiharu se aguantó la risa. ¿Qué la iba a proteger?. Eso no se lo creía ni él... 

Yamazaki intentaba enfadarla con tonterías para que perdiera esa apuesta. Pero no, no lo conseguiría!!!. Se mantendría firme y le demostraría que podían estar sin pelearse durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces, una idea brillante pasó por su cabeza.

Si Yamazaki pretendía ponérselo difícil. ¿Qué haría él ante una novia... excesivamente cariñosa?.

Ella tendría que contenerse sus enfados, pero el chico tendría que contener sus nervios y su sonrojo durante toda la noche.

Aquello era la guerra!!!.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Tan solo se escuchaba el siseo del viento, moviendo los árboles. Todavía no había empezado a llover del todo, pero de vez en cuando, alguna gota golpeaba el cristal de la ventana de forma tileante.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó a linterna al rostro y la encendió. La luz hacía que el pálido rostro de Eriol pareciera casi espectral, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa maléfica se formó en sus rostro.

Sakura tragó saliva. Solo deseaba que aquel rato pasara rápido.

Y Eriol comenzó su relato...

****

"Hace muchos años, en un lugar que nadie recuerda ya, en una noche de tormenta, una pareja de amantes huía a través de la oscuridad de la noche. La chica, era la hija del rey de aquel poblado. El chico, el más famoso delincuente de aquél país. Ambos se habían enamorado y habían decidido huir en aquella tormentosa noche..."

-¿No se suponía que era una historia de miedo?!!...-protestó Kazuya.

Naoko le dio un codazo en la barriga, para que dejara a Eriol seguir con su relato.

"Detrás de ellos, las antorchas y las flechas de los soldados los acechaban. El rey colérico no dudó en pedir la cabeza de ambos ante sus pies, por haber osado traicionarle. En su frénetica carrera, el chico podía ver como los soldados se acercaban. La Princesa que había resistido toda esta persecución se hallaba muy cansada de tanto correr. Entonces el chico divisó una cueva y se refugió allí con ella."

"Rezagados entre las piedras vieron como despistaban a los soldados, en el momento en que la luz de las antorchas y los gritos de esos soldados se marchitaron en la noche el chico salió para ver si el peligro había pasado. Ella intentó detenerlo, pero él le dijo que se quedara en la cueva mientras partía en busca de ayuda. La princesa esperó paciente, pero al pasar las horas el chico no volvía. La oscuridad de la noche, los tenebrosos sonidos del bosque, los silenciosos murmullos, rápidos jadeos, el crujir de las ramas, el silbido de las hojas al moverse por el aire, el brillo acechante de los ojos de la naturaleza alertaron los sentidos de la princesa. El frío la invadió y repentinamente una sombra misteriosa apareció en la cueva..."

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. Algo le decía que aquella historia no iba de princesas precisamente...

****

"-¡¡¿Quién anda ahí?!!- preguntó la chica al fondo de la cueva. Insegura y temblorosa se adentró en la desconocida oscuridad. Sin luz y sin conocimiento alguno del lugar, se introdujo en la cueva hasta que de repente el suelo se agitó levemente y volvió a parar, la joven suspiró aliviada pero en ese mismo instante el suelo cedió bajo sus pies. A la chica solo le dio tiempo a agarrarse a una roca que sobresalía, evitando caer a ese recondito abismo. La chica desesperada llamó una y otra vez a su amado, pero él no acudía a su angustiada llamada, entonces... se escuchó un lamento..."

"-Él te ha abandonado...-Escuchó murmurar y después se siguieron unas espeluznantes y tétricas voces que resonaban por toda la cueva hasta el fondo de ella. La chica se asustó y se aferró más fuerte a la roca.-Él no vendrá...-se volvieron a escuchar las voces. Y de repente, los espíritus de cinco mujeres aparecieron ante ella..."

La voz de Eriol era susurrante, espeluznante, amortiguada por el silencio y el viento agitándose. Sakura sólo podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de Eriol y su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

Eso no le gustaba!!.

Al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver cómo Shaoran entrelazaba sus manos con las de él.

Sakura resopló algo más tranquila y se aferró más fuerte a las manos del chico.

****

"La chica se armó de valor y se atrevió a mirar a los espectros. Todas eran muy bellas, pero sus caras eran pálidas como las hojas de papel. Con los pies apenas rozando el suelo, flotaron hasta rodearla. -Únete a nosotras...-le dijo una de ellas tendiéndole una delgada mano.-El no volverá a por ti...-."

"La chica se negó a seguirlas aferrándose a la idea de que su amado llegaría en cualquier momento para salvarla.-Él me ama, volverá a buscarme...-gritaba asustada. -Nuestros amados nos abandonaron... Y ahora vagamos por el mundo solas y tristes...-dijo una de ellas.-¿Crees que eres distinta a nosotras?!!.-dijo gritando al tiempo que sus rostros se deformaban. Sus bellos rostros desaparecieron para dejar ver esqueletos sin ojos y con una expresión de horror plasmada en sus calavéricos rostros."

Los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se abrieron en sorpresa. Se veía que todos escuchaban atentamente la historia.

Chiharu aprovechó el momento y se aferró más fuerte a Yamazaki.

-Tengo miedo...-susurró en su oído.

Pero muy lejos de sonrojarse, el chico sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte.

Chiharu se lamentó. Rayos!!!, no le había salido como esperaba.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Era como si pudiera escuchar sus voces femeninas gritando junto a su oído.

Mientras tanto, Eriol proseguía con su relato...

****

"La chica escondía su rostro de miedo y su cuerpo temblaba de pánico, mientras los espectros giraban a su alrededor gritando y chillando.-ÚNETE A NOSOTRAS!! ÚNETE A NOSOTRAS!!.-. La chica resistió esos fréneticos y apabullantes gritos hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Finalmente... las fuerzas la abandonaron y su mano resbaló, soltándose de la roca y haciéndola caer al abismo ante las incesantes risas fantasmales."

"Al cabo de unas horas, el chico volvió a la cueva con ayuda. Sin embargo, al llegar allí no encontró a la Princesa donde la había dejado, buscaron por la cueva hasta que encontraron a la Princesa en un oscuro rincón... muerta, los ojos abiertos y la cara pálida, con una expresión de puro horror grabada en su rostro"

"Nadie supo porqué murió, porque su cuerpo no tenía ninguna clase de herida. Al parecer la Princesa había muerto de... miedo".

Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

-La princesa... murió... de miedo....-repitío temerosa.

Era la primera vez que oía algo semejante.

-Menuda tontería!!.-escuchó decir a Kazuya.

-¿por qué lo dices?!!.-dijo Eriol sorprendido.

-Pues porque nadie puede morir de miedo... -dijo burlonamente.-... menuda historia, sin sangre, ni heridas...simplemente se murió de miedo, así porque sí...bah!!!.-

Eriol lo miró con mirada enigamática.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...-dijo seriamente.-... nunca se sabe..-

Ante aquellas palabras, Sakura se tensó. La historia no le habia dado tanto miedo como esperaba, pero eso... No quería morirte de miedo como la princesa!!!.

Fue entonces cuando vio su mano entrelazada con la de Shaoran.

Una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios. No le había dado tanto miedo, porque Shaoran había estado a su lado.

El chico de ojos marrones se sonrojó al sentir como Sakura recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Por lo menos daba gracias que la luz estaba apagada y los demás no podían verlos con exactitud.

-Pues a mi me ha gustado mucho la historia!!!.-decía Naoko sonriente.-Una princesa muerta!!! Que emocionante!!.-

-Vamos no a sido para tanto!!!.-decía Kazuya.-Yo se historias mejores que esa!!!.-

Eriol lo miró sonriente

-Oh, me alegro por tí!! ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una?.-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Tomoyo contuvo una pequeña risita. Eriol siempre era así con todos!!. Tal vez Kazuya esperaba que discutiera con él o que Eriol se enfadara por eso, pero no!!.

Eriol siempre permanecía tranquilo y sonriente. No era tan infantil como para pelearse por esa tontería.

Le gustaba mucho la madurez que demostraba aquel enigmático chico de ojos azules.

-Vamos Kazuya!!. -decía Naoko.-Digiste que sabías historias terroríficas!!!.-

-Te contaré una, que hará que esta noche no puedas dormir!!.-dijo maliciosamente.

Shaoran se enserió de repente. Lo que menos le faltaba era otra historia!!.

Sin embargo, Kazuya sonrió irónicamente. Esa historia iría dedicada especialmente a Shaoran Li.

El chico le arrebató la linterna encendida a Eriol y la puso junto a su rostro.

Shaoran no sabía por qué, pero hubiese jurado que los ojos verdes de Kazuya estaban clavados en los suyos, a pesar de que la negra oscuridad le impedía verlo con exactitud.

****

"Todo comenzó alrededor de junio, en las vacaciones de verano. Un grupo de adolescentes pensaron en mitigar el calor de la ciudad, yendo de acampada un fin de semana cerca del parque nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu."

"El día era espléndido. El Monte Fuji se elevaba de forma espectacular, dominando el paisaje. Las familias y grupos de jóvenes estaban acampados de forma masiva, casi sin dejar ningún lugar libre dónde acampar. Tras una hora de camino por el bello y abarrotado parque, pasaron por al lado de un cartel que indicaba que habían llegado al Lago Motosu. Todos se sorprendieron de que, a diferencia del resto del parque, esta zona estaba prácticamente deshabitada."

****

"Investigando el desértico lugar se encontraron con una cabaña. Decidieron echar un vistazo para ver si había alguien habitándola. En eso, un anciano con cara enfadada salió de la cabaña.- Aquí los visitantes no son bienvenidos!!!.-dijo malhumorado."

"-Queríamos saber si había algún sitio para acampar por aquí cerca...-preguntó uno de los chicos. -¡Sería mejor por tu parte que no te tomes a broma las leyendas del bosque Aokigahara*! -replicó el anciano."

-¿Aokigahara?.-dijo Eriol pensativmente.-No sé... pero me suena mucho...-

-Yo lo conozco!!.-dijo Naoko.- Es un bosque muy famoso porque mucha gente se ha suicidado en él...-

Sakura dio un respingo. Si eso era cierto, quería decir que esa historia había pasado de verdad!!.

-Suicidios ¿Eh?.-dijo Yamazaki pensativamente.- ...ya sé dónde tengo que ir cuando me canse de Chiharu!!!...-De todas maneras, estar con ella es como suicidarse en vida...-

Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario.

Chiharu escondió bajo una sonrisa sus ganas de estrellarle contra la pared. 

No, no le daría el gusto de perder esa apuesta!!.

Tras unos segundos, Kazuya prosiguió con su historia.

****

"-Los espíritus de los descontentos todavían vagan sueltos... ¡y no se muestran amables a aquellos que perturban su descanso! ¡En el Lago Shoji los infelices que murieron allí, continúan segando las vidas de los estúpidos! -dijo el anciano de forma casi amenazante. Los chicos temblaron inconscientemente ante aquel relato"

"Sin embargo, a uno de ellos no le asustó para nada tal historia.- ¡Vamos! ¡No existen cosas como los fantasmas!.-. Todos sonrieron. Era cierto, ¿quién creería en los fantasmas?. Ese anciano probablemente estaría loco o borracho. Decidieron marcharse y acampar por los alrededores. Sin embargo el anciano a lo lejos seguía gritando: ¡Protegeos de la oscuridad o lo lamentareis! Todos lo lamentaréis!!!."

Sakura sintió su corazón latir fuertemente de nuevo. Pero ahora como antes, era mucho peor!!!.

Su pulso se había acelerado y su respiración también, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

Un lago, la oscuridad, el bosque... todo se parecía!!.

Shaoran notó en su propia piel como la mano de Sakura temblaba y sudaba de forma antinatural

Oh demonios!!. Ahora si que estaba asustada.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ciñó con su mano la cintura de la chica y la arrimó hacia sí, asegurándose de que sus amigos no veían ninguno de sus movimientos.

Pero Sakura solo pensaba en la historia y el miedo que tenía. Ni siquiera reparó en que Shaoran la abrazaba sutilmente por la cintura.

Kazuya apretó los puños al ver como Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura. Los demás estaban demasiado metidos en la historia como para darse cuenta de eso.

Sin embargo, él lo había casi sentido de forma dolorosa dentro de si.

****

"Tras unos minutos encontraron un claro en el bosque donde acampar. Mientras estuvieron montando las tiendas y preparándolo todo, ninguno se acordó de lo que el anciano había dicho. Tras acomodarlo todo, uno de ellos fue hasta el coche a por la comida, que estaba a un par de kilómetros de dónde habían decidido quedarse. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció sin la comida y con el rostro blanco y desencajado. -He...he...visto un...fan...fan...fantasma!!!.-Todos se echaron a reír, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.-Os digo que no bromeo!!!.-dijo el chico con el pánico pegado a su garganta. -Anda, vamos a ver tu fantasma!!!.-dijo uno de ellos haciendo gestos graciosos acompañándolo de nuevo al coche."

Chiharu tuvo que taparse la boca para no hacer un comentario. Iba a decir que ese chico se parecía a Yamazaki con eso de las mentiras, pero entonces se acordó de la apuesta.

Yamazaki la miró sonriente.

-Estas deseando decirlo...-dijo medio riendo.

-¿decir qué...?-dijo aparentando inocencia.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y Chiharu resopló aliviada. Oh, cielos!!. No sabía que le iba a costar tanto cumplir con esa apuesta!!.

****

"Mientras tanto, dos de los chicos decidieron ir a pescar al lago, mientras que el último de ellos se quedó sólo en el campamento, leyendo un libro. Mientras pescaban, los dos conversaban y bromeaban a cerca de lo miedoso que era su amigo. Uno de ellos notó como algo había picado el anzuelo. El chico que sujetaba la caña de pescar no podía sacar lo pescado del agua así que su amigo se acercó a él para ayudarlo y los dos tiraron con fuerza. Al tirar de la caña en un fuerte tirón cayeron al suelo, vieron como algo había salido a la superficie y decidieron acercarse para ver lo que habían pescado. Cuando estuvieron cerca de su presa vieron que no era un pescado o... al menos no lo parecía. Uno de los dos cogió lo que flotaba en el agua, giraron el objeto que habían pescado y vieron que era una cabeza humana. El chico soltó la cabeza cayendo sobre el agua mientras que el otro pudo ver como la cabeza había abierto los ojos enseñando sus cuencas vacías, entonces habló: PROTEGEOS DE LA OSCURIDAD!!!. Ambos salieron corriendo y gritando olvidando sus cañas y aparejos".

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos... en su mente podía ver aquella horrorosa cabeza gritando: "Protegeos de la oscuridad!!!".

Enterró su cabeza en el cuerpo de Shaoran y se aferró fuertemente a él, escondiendo su cara en la camiseta del chico.

El chico de ojos marrones se puso todo rojo que la sangre le permitió. Iba a comprobar si los demás estaban mirándolos cuando de repente.

PONCK

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!.-gritaron mayoritariamente las chicas.

-¿Qué es eso?!!!.-dijo Sakura gimiendo de miedo y aferrándose más fuerte a la camiseta de su novio.

-Yo no he oido nada...-dijo Shaoran tratando de calmarla.

-Yo sí lo he oído!!!.-dijo Chiharu asustada.-Ha sido como un golpe!!!.-

Y entonces...

PONCK PONCK

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!.-volvieron a gritar.

Tanto Sakura como Chiharu se aferraron a los cuellos de sus novios. Shaoran adquirió la tonalidad roja manzana tan característica de él. Sin embargo, Yamazaki parecía estar encantado por tener a su preciosa novia entre sus brazos.

El chico acarició con delicadeza la espalda de Chiharu.

-Tranquila...-susurró dulcemente.-...creo que alguien está golpeando la puerta... iré a ver quién es...-

-no!!!... no Takashi, no te vayas!!!... tengo miedo!!!.-dijo con angustia en su voz.

Y esta vez no era para nada fingida. Estaba asustada de verdad!!!.

Yamazaki sonrió. No sabía que Chiharu fuese tan miedosa!!!.

-Esto... Kazuya ve a ver quién es...-dijo aún abrazado a su novia.

-Ah, no!!!... ¿y por qué tengo que ir yo?...-dijo de forma evasiva.

-¿Ahora vas a salir con que te da miedo?.-dijo Naoko irónicamente.

Kazuya la miró amenazante.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?!!.... Es tu cabaña ¿no?.-dijo burlonamente.-Piensalo... tal vez tengas la oportunidad de encontrarte con un horrible asesino sediento de sangre... de esos que te gustan tanto...-concluyó mirándola con ironía.

-Ah... esto... yo...- balbuceaba la chica.

Y es que ahora que lo pensaba, era muy distinto escuchar historias a tenerlas que vivirlas allí mismo. Era demasiado joven para morir!!!

Tomoyo sonrió para sí. 

Tan valientes como parecían todos, y sin embargo ahí estaban. Discutiendo por quién tendría el "privilegio" de abrir una simple puerta.

Iba a levantarse y abrir ella misma cuando...

PONCK PONCK PONCK

-Creo que si no abrimos, el "monstruo" se marchará aburrido...-dijo Eriol sarcásticamente.

Tomoyo se tapó la boca para evitar reírse.

Tras encender la luz, el chico se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo con cuidado. No quería ser malo, pero deseaba abrirla despacio para dar emoción al momento.

Era tan divertido verlos allí asustaditos!!!

Todos contuvieron la respiración hasta que la puerta se abrió totalmente. Y entonces....

-Creía que no me ibais abrir nunca!!!.-dijo Manami con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido desde el umbral de la puerta.

Todos cayeron al suelo en plan anime.

La profesora entró como un ciclón en la cabaña.

-Solo me pasaba para recoger las cajas vacías de los picnics...-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa ante la estupefacción del grupo.

-Oh, estáis todos aquí!!!.-dijo echándoles una mirada.

Curiosamente, se detuvo en contemplar más de lo normal a Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sakura y Shaoran. Ambas parejas estaban abrazadas y con cara de miedo o sorpresa.

-Y veo que lo estáis pasando bien!!!.-dijo la profesora sonriente.

Ante el comentario los cuatro chicos se pusieron tensos y deshicieron sus respectivos abrazos, al tiempo que se ponían rojos como tomates.

La maestra cogió las cajas y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

-Bueno, sed buenos y nos os vayáis tarde a dormir!!!.-dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando al grupo boquiabierto.

Todos mantuvieron silencio durante un buen rato, mirando la puerta cerrada estupefactos.

¿Pero qué clase de profesora era?!!

Se suponía que debía cuidar de ellos y mantener el "orden" dentro del grupo!!!

Otro en su lugar hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo al ver tanto a chicas como chicos juntos en la misma cabaña y de noche!!!

Pero ella no!!. Entraba en la cabaña y salía tan feliz. Sin importarle que fuera casi medianoche y que ninguno estaba en su cabaña durmiendo, como debería de estar!!!.

Y en vez de regañarles, les decia que no se fueran tarde a dormir!!!

Ciertamente, Manami no era una profesora común y corriente...

-La prima nunca cambiará...-murmuró para sí Kazuya.

Y es que para el chico de ojos verdes, Manami era permisiva con todos menos con él. 

-Bueno... ¿por dónde iba?.-dijo pensativamente, recordando de repente que había sido interrumpido en medio de su relato.

Eriol apagó la luz de nuevo y se dirigió a su sitio.

-Cabezas que hablan...-dijo el chico sonriente.

-Ah!! Es cierto!!.-dijo cogiendo la linterna.

Shaoran resopló. Tenía la esperanza que tras ese incidente, a Kazuya se le olvidara eso de seguir con la historia.

Kazuya lo miró seriamente. 

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo cuando la fiesta estaba en lo mejor?.

****

"En el campamento, el chico que se había quedado solo, disfrutaba de su libro y de la paz del bosque. Entonces una mujer apareció ante él. Su aspecto era algo pálido y demacrado por la tristeza.-Tú eres amigo de mi hijo ¿verdad?.-le preguntó la mujer. El chico se quedó algo desconcertado. -¿Cómo se llama su hijo señora?.-le preguntó el chico. -Akira...-dijo la mujer tristemente.-Oh, claro!!! Ha ido con un amigo a por la comida. ¿Está usted acampando por aquí?. Si quiere puede esperarle a que regrese..."

  
"-No...-dijo con tristeza.- Me temo que no dispongo del lujo del tiempo.- El chico se quedó mirándola sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho.- Dile, que estoy muy orgullosa de él... y que le quiero mucho.-Y dicho esto, encaminó sus pies descalzos y se perdió en el bosque." 

"Tras unos segundos, los dos chicos regresaron con la comida. -Oh, Akira! tu madre estuvo aquí... me dijo que te dijera...-Pero el otro lo cortó diciendo mirándole desconcertado. -No digas tonterías!!!....- Exclamó con una risilla en su voz- Mi madre murió hace quince años...- Le explicó creyendo que su amigo fantaseaba. En ese momento, los gritos de los dos amigos que habían salido de pesca los alertaron. Cuando llegaron, le contaron a los demás a cerca de la cabeza humana y lo que había dicho."

"Tras unos minutos de pensarlo todo, decidieron que lo más seguro era que todo fuese fruto de su imaginación. Seguramente estaban asustados por lo que aquél anciano había dicho antes. Lo mejor sería ir a darse un baño al lago antes de la cena para relajarse."

Shaoran miró de reojo a Sakura. Parecía que, desde que la señorita Manami se había marchado, la chica estaba más tranquila.

Eso era un alivio...

Pero Sakura estaba estática, inánime... En su mente sólo podía ver princesas muertas, espíritus, cabezas cortadas...

Tenía tanto miedo, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para girase y buscar la protección de Shaoran.

****

"Durante un buen rato, todos mantuvieron silencio. Estaban demasiado afectados por lo que habían visto. Entonces, un murmullo lejano empezó a oirse...-PROTEGEOS DE LA OSCURIDAD...PROTEGEOS DE LA OSCURIDAD...-"

"Los cinco chicos salieron lo más apresuradamente del agua que podían. -Es sólo nuestra imaginación...-dijo Akira que empezaba a creerse esa estúpida leyenda. Entonces, el agua se movió y de ahí apareció una figura. Tenia la ropa raida, la piel levantada y la sangre chorreaba de su cuerpo, manchando el agua del lago. Por un momento pensaron que era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla hasta que el cuerpo se movió enseñando un rostro descuartizado del cual podían apreciar la carne pútrida de su interior y los huesos que conformaban su faz"

"-AHHHHHHHH.-gritaron los cinco corriendo hacia el campamento. Sin embargo, en su camino vieron como las ramas y los arbustos del bosque se movían. De ellos salieron toda clase de espíritus, alguno de ellos traslúcidos y desarapientos lanzaban gemidos de dolor, y zombis ensangrentados, los cuales algunos de ellos estaban desmenbrados, o simplemente llevaban su miembro colgando, una mano balanceándose de la muñeca o una cabeza en las manos de su cuerpo... Todos repetían la misma frase una y otra vez sin cesar: PROTEGEOS DE LA OSCURIDAD!!!."

Chiharu cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las palabras de Kazuya se le metían en la cabeza de forma apabullante. Ella no se solía asustar por esas cosas pero...

Entonces notó como la mano de Yamazaki acariciaba su pelo y su espalda, al tiempo que la abrazaba más dulcemente.

La chica lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, para encontrarse con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

La chica sonrió mientras descendía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. A partir de ese momento, Chiharu no escuchó una sola palabra de Kazuya, tan sólo podía oír el latido suave y tranquilo del corazón de Takashi.

****

"Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y comprendieron aquel mensaje. Sería mejor no estar allí cuando la oscuridad llegase. Sin pensarlo mucho más, los chicos corrieron a través del bosque, ignorando los rasguños que le producían las ramas al pasar entre ellas, las piedras que se interponían en su camino y las innumerables hematomas de las caídas sufridas en su vertiginosa carrera mientras oían los gritos y gemidos de aquellos seres, que se clavaban en sus oidos. Por fin llegaron al coche, todos se metieron en su interior y el que se puso al volante se miró los bolsillos para no encontrar las llaves.- ¿Dónde están las llaves?.- Preguntó alarmado, todos miraron en sus bolsillos cuando uno de ellos sacó las llaves del bolsillo, las pasó a su compañero que las cogió con torpeza, cuando fue a meter las llaves en el contacto se cayeron al suelo. Todos lanzaban gritos desesperados que se mezclaban con los gemidos de los seres infernales que ya se acercaban, el chico buscó en el suelo mientras que sus amigos le aceleraban para que buscara las llaves.- Vamos!!! Corre!!!.- El chico encontró las llaves y empezó a buscar la llave correcta, cuando la encontró la metió y lo puso en marcha saliendo lo más rápido posible del lugar"

"En el coche, ninguno habló. Sin saber si creerse o no lo que había pasado. El hecho era que tenían heridas y moratones por todos lados, alguno temblaba y otro murmuraba incoherencias bajo su respiración. En todo caso, a partir de ese día ninguno de ellos quiso volver a ir de acampada a un lago..." 

-GUAAUUUUUUU!!!.-dijo emocionada Naoko.-Que historia más emocionante!!!.-

-Es cierto...-dijo Tomoyo.-...se me ha puesto el vello de punta...-dijo frotándose los brazos.

Kazuya sonrió satisfecho. No sabía que les fuese a gustar tanto. A él no le solían asustar ese tipo de cosas. Había oído historias peores.

-Tengo que reconocer que ha sido muy buena.-dijo Eriol sonriente.

-Ummm.... un bosque con un lago.... Por casualidad....¿no será este el bosque Aokigahara?.-dijo Yamazaki bajo una risita irónca.

Chiharu tembló entre sus brazos.

-No digas eso Takashi...-murmuró la chica.

El chico lo miró con dulzura y le acarició el pelo.

-Era una broma...-dijo con ternura.

Chiharu sonrió mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era mucho mejor estar de ese modo con él, en vez de peleando y regañando constantemente.

Por su parte, Shaoran miró seriamente a su mentiroso amigo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer ese tipo de comentarios?. Tan sólo haría que las chicas se asustaran más...

Dedicó una mirada preocupada a Sakura, que tenía su carita seria y sus ojos verdes fijos en la nada. 

-Creo que con el miedo me ha entrado hambre...-dijo Chiharu saliendo del abrazo de su novio.-... antes compré chocolatinas en la cafetería... ¿os apetece?!!.-dijo levantándose para buscarlas.

Yamazaki la admiró sonriente mientras se levantaba

.-...Luego no te quejes cuando engordes...-

Pero para su sorpresa, Chiharu se volvió hacia él sonriente y le sacó la lengua graciosamente. Sabía perfectamente que aquellos comentarios eran de puro cariño.

-Yo también quiero!!.-dijo Naoko levantándose.-... luego nos cuentas otra ¿vale Kazuya?.-

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió a la chica. Naoko estaba muy feliz esa noche. Había notado su cara de emoción mientras contaba la historia aunque...

¿Había sido por la historia...? 

¿O porque era él quién la estaba contando....?

Mientras las chicas buscaban los chocolates, los demás se levantaron para estirar las piernas.

Shaoran fue a mirar por la ventana cuando reparó en que Sakura era la única que estaba todavía sentada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Sin embargo la chica seguía allí, sin moverse, muy callada y mirando fijamente al suelo. Bajo la luz de la cabaña, podía ver que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Entonces el chico vio como Tomoyo también se arrodillaba, al otro lado de Sakura, y la miraba con preocupación. Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa al comprobar que no era el único que se preocupaba por el estado de la chica.

-Sakura... ¿te encuentras bien?..-susurró su amiga.

Pero Sakura no le contestó. Es más, ni siquiera la había oído.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, frío y casi creía que si se ponía en pie se desmayaría. En su mente solo pasaban una terrorífica imagen tras otra. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada.

Entonces notó cómo Shaoran ponía su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Sakura?...-dijo el chico con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos marrones

Y entonces sus labios temblorosos se abrieron para hablar, mientras que sus ojos vidriosos estaban totalmente idos en la nada.

-No quiero oirla...-susurró angustiadamente.-...por favor Shaoran... no quiero oír otra historia más...-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en sorpresa.

-Sakura..-dijo con ternura y tristeza a la vez.

Podía ver las lágrimas empezándose a formar en sus preciosos ojos verdes. 

Oh, cielos!!! Su pequeña estaba tan asustada.

La chica se mordió el labio y buscó el consuelo y la protección de los brazos de su novio. El chico no lo dudó un segundo, y la acogió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y le susurraba que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Ante aquella escena, Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

Siempre había sido así, incluso antes de que ambos se enamoraran el uno del otro. Cada vez que se sentía triste o tenía miedo, Sakura siempre buscaba la protección de Shaoran...

¿Quién la cuidaría cuando él no estuviera...?.

¿Cómo alguien podría seguir a adelante sin tener a nadie que la proteja?. 

Ciertamente, Eriol y Tomoyo estarían siempre junto a Sakura, pero... no sería lo mismo.

Sakura no tendría ese amor, esa ternura, ese cariño y dulzura que sólo Shaoran sabia darle. Iba a ser tan duro para su amiga....

La chica de ojos azules pestañeó un par de veces para alejar esa tristeza de su rostro. Tanto le atormentaba el sufrimiento de su amiga, que se había olvidado de cuál era la cuestión en ese momento.

Y entonces sintió unos ojos azules mirándola. Al levantar la cabeza, pudo comprobar como Eriol lo observaba todo desde el otro lado de la habitación. El chico también miraba de forma triste a sus amigos.

Podría asegurar que Eriol estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Era extraño, pero en aquellos días, parecía que había nacido una extraña conexión entre ella y el enigmático chico.

-¿Tomoyo?.-

El susurro de Shaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico la miraba algo desconcertado, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sakura, que permanecía aún entre sus brazos.

-Te estaba hablando... pero no me hacías caso...-dijo el chico susurrante.

-Lo siento...-mumuró la chica.-... ¿Qué decías...?-

-Te preguntaba si podías acompañar a Sakura a la cabaña... creo que es mejor que se valla a dormir...-

La chica miró a su amiga. De todos era conocido que Sakura era muy asustadiza. Por eso no se habían extrañado lo más mínimo que estuviera así, abrazada celosamente a su novio.

Pero no creía que con eso se solucionara el problema. Además, Sakura no quería estar con ella, quería estar con la persona a quien más quería.

Era evidente...

Tomoyo miró al chico de ojos marrones. Una idea traviesa se le paso por la cabeza.

-¿De verdad... es eso lo que quieres...?...-le susurró pícaramente.

El chico abrió sus ojos desconcertado. No entendía qué quería decir con eso pero, por el tono con que lo había dicho, una cosa tenía clara...

Tomoyo le iba a hacer pasar mucha vergüenza!!!!

-Qué lastima...-dijo la chica fingiendo pena, al tiempo que alzaba su voz para que todos le oyeran.-... Yo que tenía la ilusión de escuchar otra historia de Kazuya!!! Pero bueno, tendré que acompañar a Sakura... si alguien estuviera dispuesto a acompañarla...-

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico. 

Pretendía que **él** fuera el que acompañara a Sakura.

Eso no le molestaba pero... ¿Por qué demonios se tenían que enterar ellos?!!!

Ahora todos sabrían que Shaoran estaría **a solas con Sakura** de nuevo!!!. 

No quería ni imaginarse sus comentarios al día siguiente...

-No...te... preocupes... Yo... puedo... acompañarla...-dijo atropelladamente el chico, indicando con las manos que bajara la voz, puesto que la chica seguía lamentándose fingidamente.

Pero para su desgracia, era demasiado tarde, puesto que sus amigos ya estaban alrededor de ellos haciendo toda clase de preguntas.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir Sakura?.-

-¿Te sientes mal?.-

-¿Es que te duele el pie?.-

-Sin quieres podemos llamar a la señorita Manami para que e acompañe...-

Pero Sakura seguía con su mirada fija en el suelo y, a pesar de que Shaoran ya no la abrazaba, seguía con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico.

Entonces la chica reaccionó y miró a todos con desconcierto. ¿Cuándo fue que todos estaban alrededor de ellos?!!. Tenía muchas ganas de salir de allí, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que era una niña pequeña y asustadiza.

Tenía casi catorce años!!!.

Uno no podía comportarse como lo estaba haciendo ella!!! Pero su miedo no la dejaba pensar. Así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza...

-Es que... -murmuró por fin la chica de ojos verdes.-... tengo sueño.-

Ante aquel comentario, todos cayeron al suelo en plan anime.

Tomoyo escondió una sonrisa. Su amiga debería haberse inventado una excusa mejor.

Naoko se acercó a Sakura al igual que los demás. La chica la miraba con preocupación. Pobrecita, la chica seguramente no había descansado bien la noche anterior por el asunto de su caída.

Y ellos pensando en pasar toda la noche divirtiéndose...

-...Solo necesita descansar...-dijo Shaoran sonriendo para tranquilizarlos mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.-¿verdad Sakura?.-

La chica asintió tímidamente y se agarró del filo de la camiseta del chico. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta seguidos por sus amigos.

Kazuya estaba apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Vaya!! Parecía que Shaoran había encontrado la excusa perfecta para irse de allí.

Al pasara por su lado, Shaoran le dedicó una seria y fría mirada.

-Tu historia ha sido muy... interesante...-dijo con aspereza, antes de cruzar el umbral.

Kazuya se sorprendió por esas palabras. No sabía por qué, pero Shaoran había dicho eso con... ¿sarcasmo?.

El chico de ojos verdes se quedó mirando desde la puerta como Shaoran y Sakura caminaban hacia el sendero.

-Buenas noches Sakura!!!.-se despedían las chicas desde la puerta.-Que descanses mucho!!!.-

El chico de ojos verdes salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Yamazaki en su hombro.

-Sakura debería de aprender a mentir mejor...-murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y volver al interior de la cabaña.

Kazuya lo miró con desconcierto, para después volver a mirar a la pareja que se alejaba.

¿Mentir?... Lo que había dicho Sakura era... ¿Una mentira?... ¿Y por qué?...

Sus propios pensamientos le llevaron a concentrar sus poderes en la chica. Quería saciar su curiosidad.

El rostro del chico palideció al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho...

Sakura estaba aterrorizada... Jamás había sentido ese miedo en el interior de alguien.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?!!

¿Cómo él, que tenía el poder de leer la mente, no se había dado cuenta de eso?.

Y él que creía que el que lo estaba pasando mal era Shaoran Li...

De repente, el mundo se le vino encima al darse cuenta de su error.

En sesos días, cada vez que hacía algo, acababa dañando a Sakura.

Y sin embargo, Shaoran siempre cuidaba de ella y la protegía de todo.

Por eso había leído esos pensamientos en Ereol. Shaoran lo único que quería era que dejaran de asustar a la pobre Sakura.

Era increíble como una persona, sin ningún tipo de poder telepático, pudiera conocre a la perfección cada uno de los miedos de otra persona.

Aquello sólo lo podía hacer la conexión del amor...

Kazuya apretó el puño, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

Porque, por una vez en su vida, cambiaría todos sus poderes con tal de conocer igual de bien a Sakura como Shaoran.

Lentamente se giró y se adentró en la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cómo deseaba tener ese tipo de conexión...

Eriol sonrió levemente mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

-Ya era extraño que Sakura se quedase a escuchar esas historias...-

-Tienes razón...-murmuró Tomoyo bajo una sonrisa.

Ambos divisaron a lo lejos como Shaoran caminaba alumbrando el camino con una linterna. Sakura iba tras él, enganchada de su camiseta y miraba los alrededores temerosamente.

El chico sonrió divertido.

-¿Por qué le has puesto en ese apuro?...-

Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Solo quería hacerle sufrir un poco... es tan divertido ver su cara sonrojada!!!...-dijo divertida.

-Pero... te falta práctica...-murmuró irónicamente.

-¿Práctica?.-dijo ella confusa.

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo **yo** sé hacer sufrir a Shaoran...-

Tomoyo aguantó la risa. Era cierto, Eriol era mucho más bueno que ella con eso de poner a Shaoran en situaciones comprometidas. A su lado, ella solo era una principiante.

-Me alegro de que no te olvidaras de nuestra promesa....-dijo el mirándola sonriente.-Les queda poco tiempo...-

Tomoyo asintió tristemente mientras observaba el cielo rojizo de la noche.

Eriol observó como la chica se había entristecido. Oh, no!! No quería ponerla triste de nuevo.

-Solo espero que Sakura se sienta feliz...-murmuró la chica con una media sonrisa.

Eriol dejó escapar una risita.

-Igual de feliz que cuando volvieron de su "paseo"...-dijo con malicia.

Tomoyo aguantó la risa. Era cierto.

Shaoran no podía quejarse. Gracias a Eriol y a ella, el chico había pasado muchos momentos a solas con Sakura.

No sabía que había pasado ente ellos en el bosque pero...

Esperaba que tanto Sakura como Shaoran estuvieran construyendo multitud de felices recuerdos juntos...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El chico caminaba preocupado.

Hacía unos minutos que habían dejado la cabaña y Sakura seguía sin hablar.

-¿Sakura?... Di algo por favor... -

Al ver que no le contestaba, el chico se paró junto a unos árboles. A lo lejos se podía ver la luz encendida de la cabaña de Chiharu.

Shaoran cogió a Sakura por el mentón e hizo que la mirase a los ojos. Su rostro estaba serio y pálido.

-¿No puedes al menos dedicarme una sonrisa?...-dijo con dulzura.

Pero su rostro se enserió al ver que ella no sonreía.

-Sakura...-dijo preocupado.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo...-dijo ella con angustia.

El chico sonrió al escuchar su voz de niña pequeña y temerosa. 

Sin decir nada, dio un paso adelante y rodeo a Sakura con sus brazos. El chico la estrechó fuertemente y acarició con su mejilla sonrojadada con la de ella. No le importaba sonrojarse mil veces sin con eso podía hacer que Sakura no tuviera miedo.

Ante la ternura del chico, Sakura dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Lentamente, deslizó sus manos por su espalda y se abrazó a su cuello.

El chico pudo notar la fuerza de Sakura. Estaban tan cerca que podía notar su corazón acelerado.

Y sabía que eso, no era por un simple abrazo.

Sakura tenía miedo. Un miedo verdadero.

Ambos permanecieron así un buen rato. Sin importarles cuanto tiempo pasaba o si sus amigos todavía les podían ver desde la cabaña.

Y entonces, Sakura tembló.

El chico se alertó por eso.

-¿Tienes frío?...-dijo susurrándole dulcemente.-... te llevaré a la cabaña antes de que comience a llover.-

Y dicho esto, se separó de su abrazo y, cogiendola de la mano, encendió la linterna de nuevo y se adentraron en el bosque.

Pero Sakura no había temblado de frío.

En medio del abrazo protector de Shaoran, no podía dejar de pensar en esas historias. Pero estaba tranquila porque Shaoran estaba con ella. Porque estaba allí cuidándola y preocupándose por ella.

Y su cuerpo había temblado porque no quería...

No quería llegar a la cabaña para quedarse sola.

No quería que Shaoran la dejara sola con sus miedos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

Notas de Manami-chan: EJEM EJEM...Bueno, ante todo ofreceros una **GRAN **disculpa. ¿Desde cuando no subo un capitulo del fic?!!!. Manami ha perdido la cuenta T.T.... A estas alturas mis lectores ya no se acuerdan de mi ni de mi historia, que pena!!! T.T. Pero es que si me pongo a explicaros todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo, las notas van a ser más largas que el capitulo XDDDDD. Ya algunos sabéis de lo que hablo....

Bueno, y a repasar el capitulo que es lo que interesa... bien bien, espero que os halláis divertido. Por un lado Kazuya jugando al pocker ¿Es que no pude dejar sus poderes ni un momento?!! Suerte que Manami no le ha castigado. Además el pobre ha sufrido mucho en este capitulo: se ha dado cuenta de que Shaoran cuida mucho de Sakura... ¿Es que él no puede llegar a cuidarla igual de bien que Shaoran?. Además, no sólo Shaoran cuida de Sakura, sino que ella también se preocupa mucho por su chico. Se ve que ambos están más unidos después d lo del bosque... quien sabe.., Por otro Chiharu y Yamazaki, ¿Creéis que Chiharu ganará la apuesta? Yamazaki parece estar encantado con su nueva novia amable ^^. ¿Y qué harán los chicos si las chicas ganan? ¿Y las chicas si los chicos ganan? @_@ . Y por otro, están Eriol y Tomoyo... UMMM... ¿Qué se traerán estos dos...?. Como regalito os adelanto una sorpresita E+T en el próximo capitulo!!!. Y para finalizar...miedos, fantasmas, cabezas cortadas y Naoko entusiasmada.... O_OUUUU. No me responsabilizo de los daños psicológicos irreparables que este capitulo halla podido provocar XDDD

Bueno, os explico que el capitulo está escrito por mi, pero lo que está en negrita, son las historias de miedo que mi **GRAN AMIGA Kassy99** ha escrito. Yo le dí la idea y ella hizo el resto. Es toda una maestra en hacer este tipo de cosas (yo soy muy torpe para hacer pasar miedoa la gente T.T). Ambas historias están basadas en **Kimagure Orange Road**. La primera es uin captulo verdadero de la serie. La segunda está basada en un capitulo del fic** Kimagure Orange College**, titulado "The night of the thousand voices". El que esté interesad oen este fic, que me escriba para que le de la dirección para coseguirlo^^

****

Desde aquí, mi más sincero agardecimiento a Kassy porque sin ella este capitulo no hubiese tenido sentid,o (ni pies, ni cabeza vamos ^^UUU). Espero que te halla gustado como ha quedado^^(como ves Sakura casi se desmaya XDDD)

Mas cositas... ah!! por allí hay más de un despistadillo que me ha pedido que le avise cuando suba el capitulo...Lo siento, pero sino me das tu dirección lo veo dificil^^UUUU

Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, por la laaaaaaaaaarga espera. Me gustaría subir los capitulos más a menudo, pero es que, ente los exámenes y mi PC que hace vida propia me es imposible. El próximo lo tendréis pronto, lo prometo!!!!! (ya sabéis, el 26 es la fecha dorada para Manami ^^)

****

Aclaraciones:

*Full: En el poker son cinco cartas. Un full son tres cartas iguales y dos de otro númer otambién iguales entre si, por ejemplo: 3 cartas de 4 y2s de 7o ^^UUU.

****

*Póker: Son Las cuatro cartas del mismo número y cada uno de los palos... (con mis pésimas explcaciones no ganáis ni una partida XDDDD)

****

*Aokigahara: Este lugar supongo yo que es ficticio porque no parece en ningún atlas ^^UUU. Yo lo he tomado del capitulo de KOC que antes os he explicado...

Sin más, nos vemos en el. 

****

capitulo 9: Mi miedo a perderte.

Si no me dejáis REVIEWS!!!!, me deprimiré y tardaré en subir los capitulos!!! (:P). Me haría mucha ilu que llegáramos a los 85? 90?....100??? Creo que me paso -__- UUU. Pero es que los reviews me suben el animo, así que reviews, reviews!!!!!^^

Manami-chan^^


	9. Mi miedo a perderte

__

Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!!!.

Casa de Manami-chan 8:55 a.m.

Manami, vestida de militar y escondida tras la puerta, habla por su walky-talky...

Manami: ¬_¬ Puesto vigía número uno... ¿alguna novedad?...

A 500 metros dirección este...

Engel saca sus prismáticos

Engel: @.@ Ninguna Manami...

Manami: Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre en clave ¬_¬****

Engel: -__-UUU... Ninguna 259...

A 500 metros dirección oeste de la casa de Manami...

Kassy come un bocadillo y lee un manga en su puesto de control...

Kassy: XDDDD este Shin-chan es para partirse...

En eso pasa un todo terreno a toda velocidad.

Kassy se cae de la silla por la velocidad del vehículo. Tras sacar sus prismáticos coge su walky-talky.

Kassy: Manami!!! Manami!!!O.o

Manami: 99!! Que me llames por mi nombre en clave!!! 

Kassy : Da igual!!! El enemigo se acerca!!!!

Manami: O.o Y como sabes que es el enemigo??!!!

Kassy: Pues porque la matrícula pone **Muerte a Manami -__-**

Manami: _--_

Manami se levanta y coge su radio.

Manami: ALERTA A TODAS LAS UNIDADES!!!! OCUPEN SUS PUESTOS!!!

En el jardín de Manami aparecen Engel, Kassy, los siete Shaorans, Suki y Spinel y ocupan sus puestos.

Suki: **^^** Me alegro que estés aki para ayudarnos Spinel

Spinel:^^

Suki:**^^**

Spinel: la verdad es que estoy aki porque Manami me prometió hacerme un pastel ^^UUU

Suki: _--_

Manami ocupa su posición tras una trinchera.

Manami: Prepárate Touya Kinomoto MUAJA MUAJA 

Engel, Kassy y los siete Shaorans: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Continuará...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Aquellas vacaciones contigo.

Capitulo9: Mi miedo a perderte.

La noche era oscura. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes opacas que le daban un color rojizo. Apenas se veía a través del camino.

El bosque estaba silencioso. Ni un murmullo de los búhos, ni el leve siseo del viento. Tan solo el sonido espeluznante de las ramas quebrándose bajo sus pies.

Sakura temblaba. 

Ese silencio era aterrador. No se sentiría tan asustada si se escuchara algún que otro ruido. Sin embargo...

Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos más que nunca. Miraban a todas partes, fijándose en los oscuros caminos que se perdían entre los árboles. Aquel silencio no le gustaba. Era como en las películas, cuando todo parece estar en calma, y de repente la música suena y aparece el monstruo.

Ella sabía que no había monstruos por aquellos alrededores. Los monstruos no existen!!. Pero... 

¿Y los fantasmas?!!. 

****

"Protegeos de la oscuridad".

Su rostro palideció, mientras un escalofrío heló su sangre. Las palabras de Kazuya resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Como había dicho Yamazaki...

¿Quién le decía que el bosque de la historia no era ESE BOSQUE?!!

Cerró fuerte los ojos intentando no pensar en ello. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba muerta de miedo. Nunca había deseado tanto que el sol saliera de nuevo.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, apretó su mano más fuerte contra la de Shaoran.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos al notar eso. La mano de Sakura se aferraba tan fuerte a la suya, que casi le dolía.

De repente, el sonido de un trueno en la lejanía resonó en el bosque.

-HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!.-

Shaoran miró al cielo. 

Tal y como dijo la señorita Manami, iba a llover bastante esa noche. Habían caído débiles gotas durante las últimas horas. Sin embargo, ahora que el viento había cesado del todo, podría de decirse que la tormenta se acercaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Al escuchar el trueno, Sakura había saltado prácticamente sobre él. Y ahora estaba aferrada a su pecho, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del chico. 

Su respiración rápida y cálida sobre su piel le hizo estremecerse.

-Es... solo... un trueno... Sakura.-dijo nerviosamente mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de sus hombros.

Sakura se separó de él lentamente. Sus ojos aterrorizados, le miraron temerosa, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Shaoran la miró con desconcierto. Aún a pesar de haberle dicho que no se preocupara, y haber permanecido abrazados durante un buen rato, Sakura seguía aterrorizada.

Algo le decía que aquella noche iba a ser difícil para ella.

Divisó entonces la cabaña, a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Sería mejor dejarla allí para que se sintiera más segura.

-Ya hemos llegado... -dijo cogiéndola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta allí.-... ya verás como en cuanto te acuestes, ya no te acordarás de nada...-

Se paró con ella junto a la puerta. Sakura no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Estaba más ocupada mirando los alrededores con temor. Parecía una niñita perdida.

Shaoran la miró con cariño. Aún pálida y aterrorizada, Sakura no podía dejar de ser preciosa... 

Se acercó lentamente con la intención de besar su mejilla. Sin embargo un nuevo trueno resonó en el lugar.

Sakura volvió a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a él. Escondiendo su cara y sollozando.

-No te vayas!! No te vayas, por favor!!.-repetía con los ojos cerrados y temblando de miedo.- No me dejes sola!!.-

El chico la abrazó con delicadeza y sorpresa. Tras tanto tiempo de conocerla, de vivir juntos tantas situaciones peligrosas, nunca la había visto tan asustada.

Demonios!!. 

¿En qué hora se les ocurrió a todos contar historias de miedo?!!. 

Aquella estúpida historia de Kazuya!!. Cuando lo cogiera se iba a enterar de lo que era pasar miedo!!.

La miró con ternura mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Sakura lloraba ampliamente, dejando deslizar sus lágrimas por su suave y pálida carita.

¿Cómo la iba a dejar sola?. Estaba tan asustada...

-Tranquila... -susurró con voz dulce, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.-... me quedaré un rato contigo si quieres... -

Sakura lo miró aún con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero con una media sonrisa en sus labios temblorosos. 

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se separó de él y le dio la llave de su cabaña. Incluso ella se sorprendió de ver como su propia mano temblaba al entregársela. 

Shaoran abrió la puerta y entraron.

Al encender las luces, Sakura pareció sentirse mejor. Por lo menos ya no estaban en medio del bosque y a oscuras.

Se sentó en su cama, aún un poco temerosa, estrujando fuertemente sus manos en el filo de su camiseta. Shaoran se arrodilló frente a ella y la observó con atención.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la camiseta y no podía para de morderse el labio inferior. 

Era tan adorable!!. 

Parecía que en vez de catorce, tuviera cinco años.

Con cuidado, puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Uno a uno, soltó sus dedos de la camiseta. Después, juntó sus manos y las acarició con ternura. 

Sakura vio bastante sorprendida y sonrojada cómo Shaoran acariciaba sus manos. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Al lado de Shaoran no tenía de qué preocuparse, todo estaría bien.

El chico se sonrojó cuando vio la sonrisa de Sakura. Por lo menos parecía sentirse mejor...

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, aún cogidos de las manos.

De repente, la oscuridad de la noche invadió la cabaña.

¿Y ahora qué pasaba?!!.

Notó cómo Shaoran soltaba sus manos, y la dejaba sola e indefensa en la oscuridad. 

Sakura se puso de pie intentado buscarle. El miedo volvió a crecer dentro de ella.

-¿Shaoran?...-preguntó a la nada, temiendo que el chico se hubiese marchado y la hubiese dejado sola.

En el silencio, se pudo escuchar el clic, clic del interruptor.

-Lo que faltaba!!.-protestó el chico desde algún punto de la oscuridad.

Al escuchar su voz, Sakura empezó a caminar en esa dirección, adelantando sus manos para tratar encontrarle. Tras dar un par de pasos, se topó con la espalda del chico. Rápidamente se cogió de su manga para no perderle de nuevo.

-¿Qué...ha pasado?.-dijo algo sollozante.

Shaoran notó ese tono en ella, con cuidado cogió su mano temblorosa y la condujo junto a la ventana. Allí parecía que algo parecido a claridad entraba por el cristal. Por lo menos podían distinguir sus propias siluetas.

-Tranquila... sólo se ha cortado la luz...-

Ambos miraron al exterior. Había comenzada a llover débilmente. 

-Debe haber llovido mucho en el pueblo y por eso...-el sonido del llanto de Sakura lo interrumpió. La miró desconcertado.

-...La señorita Manami... dijo... que las tormentas eran peligrosas en los bosques... ¿Y si cae un rayo?...-

Shaoran la cogió por las mejillas y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Crees que yo dejaría que algo malo te pasara?.-dijo con ternura mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se aguantó las lágrimas un poco y con esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa.

El chico recordó que la linterna de Chiharu no tenía muchas baterías. Si la encendía, probablemente no durara mucho. Entonces una idea pasó por su mente...

Shaoran se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama de Sakura. Comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Sakura se sentó junto a él aún todavía temblorosa.

-Sabía que tenía uno...- dijo el chico a la vez que sacaba un papel amarillo con extraños símbolos y letras chinas.

Sakura sonrió al reconocer de lo que se trataba.

El chico sostuvo entre sus dedos el papel, mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Sakura lo observaba atentamente.

-**Acude a mi, Dios del Fuego**.-

En eso, una pequeña llama surgió del papel, iluminando un poco la habitación. El chico dejó el papel con la llama en el suelo.

-No llores... todo estará bien...-

Ante aquel acto tan considerado por su parte, Sakura no pudo resistirse. Simplemente se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubor subiera a las mejillas del chico.

-Gracias...-dijo aún un poco sollozante.

-... no quiero que llores... -dijo tímidamente con sus mirada fija aún en la pequeña llama-...me quedaré hasta que cese la tormenta ¿vale?...-

Lentamente, giró su rostro sonrojado para encontrarse con una amplia sonrisa por parte de ella. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tímidamente, Sakura se sentó más cerca de él. Algo sonrojada, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento. Pero no podía evitarlo!!.

Seguramente, Shaoran habría pensado que era una niña pequeña.

Tan pronto como sintió su calor, el chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la acunó con ternura. 

Adoraba que Sakura se comportara como una niña. 

Una adorable niñita a la que él podía cuidar y mimar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chiharu miraba a través de la ventana.

Afuera, una débil lluvia había comenzado a caer. No parecía gran cosa, pero prometía ser peor conforme la noche avanzaba. El cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes rojizas.

Esperaba que a Sakura y a Shaoran les diera tiempo de ponerse a salvo en la cabaña...

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Aquello hizo que la chica se estremeciera. La noche también estaba refrescando.

Sintió como el brazo de su chico la abrazaba más fuerte y la arrimaba más a su pecho. Chiharu miró al rostro amable de Yamazaki. 

El chico la miraba sonriendo con ternura. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Ya no le importaba nada.

Ya no le importaba que aquella situación fuera por una estúpida apuesta. No le importaba que todos los estuvieran viendo abrazados. 

Se sentía muy bien en sus brazos, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Naoko sonrió al ver a Chiharu y Yamazaki tan felices. 

Por una vez en tanto tiempo, todos habían comprobado que esos dos no sólo se peleaban de vez en cuando.

Sino que también se querían muchísimo.

La chica echó un vistazo al resto de sus amigos. 

Eriol miraba atentamente caer la lluvia a través de la ventana. 

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el filo de una cama un poco pensativa. Y Kazuya...

Bueno, Kazuya estaba tendido en la otra cama, si es que eso se podía llamar estar tendido!!. Tenía los pies apoyados contra la pared de la cabaña, y su cabeza colgaba de la cama, a un par de palmos del suelo, mientras aún mordisqueaba una de las barritas de chocolate. 

Es que ese chico era raro hasta para tenderse!!!.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica. 

El chico de ojos verdes miró a Naoko de forma curiosa. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. ¿Conque esa chica pensaba que era raro?!. 

Naoko no sabía lo raro que podía llegara ser.

Él poseía una rareza muy especial... 

El chico entonces se alertó de que había demasiado silencio. Desde que comenzó a llover, todos se habían quedado así, sin hacer nada. Parecía que ya no era divertido contar historias de miedo si no estaba Sakura. 

Su rostro se enserió de repente.

Sakura.

Seguramente ahora estaría durmiendo, tranquilita en su cama. 

O tal vez estaría con su novio, abrazada a él viendo caer la lluvia... acariciándose.... besándose...

No, no. 

Sakura era muy inocente, y ese chico demasiado tímido. Sabía que Shaoran y ella no habían pasado de darse pequeños besos fugaces. Aquello que había visto en la mente de Sakura no podía haber ocurrido!!. 

Es más, seguramente debía de tratarse de algún tipo de sueño, que se hallaba paseando por el inconsciente de Sakura. Ella era muy inocente como para tener ese tipo de fantasías!!!.

Tan inocente, que se asustaba por historias de fantasmas...

Kazuya apretó el puño enfurecido consigo mismo.

El daño ya estaba hecho, y, por mucho que le doliera, tenía la esperanza que Shaoran Li supiera remediarlo... como él siempre hacía...

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. 

En esos días de vacaciones se había dado cuenta de algo: Cada vez que pensaba en Sakura y Shaoran juntos, le dolía más fuerte en el pecho.

Y ese dolor aumentaba, si los veía cogidos de la mano o abrazados.

Por eso, intentaba apartar su mente lo más posible de esos pensamientos.

-OH, VAMOS!!!.-dijo dando un salto y bajándose de la cama. - Qué aburrimiento!!!.-

Todos se volvieron a mirarle. Era cierto, demasiado silencio. 

Kazuya los miró con los brazos en jarras. En sus mentes, todos esperaban que el chico propusiera algún juego. Si de verdad estaba tan aburrido...

Una sonrisa maliciosa, se formó en los labios de Kazuya. Sí, tenía ganas de divertirse para alejar sus penas, pero...

¿A costa de quién se divertiría esta vez...?

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con la mirada azulada de Eriol....

-Ahora que recuerdo...-dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol ý Tomoyo con mirada traviesa.-... vosotros ganasteis el partido de tenis, ¿no es verdad?.-

Tomoyo asintió de forma distraída. La chica había salido de repente de sus pensamientos con una mirada dubitativa... 

¿A qué venía eso ahora?.

-Es cierto!!... -dijo Naoko.-... a pesar de que Sakura se cayó, el punto de Tomoyo entró. Así que ellos son los ganadores!!.-

Por el entusiasmo de la chica, Kazuya pudo observar que Naoko ya había pillado su indirecta. Sin embargo, Tomoyo y Eriol seguían mirándolo confundidos.

-¿No os acordáis?.-dijo de forma traviesa.- Como ganadores tenéis un "premio"...¿no es así Eriol?.-dijo mirando al de ojos azules de forma inquisidora.

El chico de ojos azules cayó en la cuenta del "premio" al que se refería Kazuya. Un nerviosismo, invisible por fuera, empezó a crecer en el cuerpo de Eriol

Dirigió una mirada rápida a Tomoyo, que seguía sentada en la cama. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con desconcierto, denotando inocencia. La pobre no sabía de qué se estaba hablando.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Chiharu hicieron que la chica reaccionara.

-Tomoyo y Eriol no están saliendo juntos. No puedes obligarlos a que **se besen** si no quieren!!.-había dicho la chica de ojos marrones.

Ante eso, el rostro de Tomoyo adquirió un tono rosa intenso. 

¿Qué?!! ¿Besar a Eriol?!!

-Vamos, sólo es un beso!!.-dijo Kazuya restándole importancia.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió al ver el rostro de Tomoyo. Esto iba a ser muy divertido!!!.

Esperó durante unos segundos alguna reacción por parte de los protagonistas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo seguía toda roja y con cara de espanto, mientras que Eriol tenía la mirada fija en la nada.

El chico de ojos verdes empezó a desesperarse. ¿Por qué nos se movían?!!!. Les estaba dando una oportunidad de oro para descubrir muchas cosas, y sin embargo ahí estaban...

Kazuya resopló para si.

¿Y estos se suponían que eran los más maduros de los **"Cazadores de Cartas"***...?

Rápidamente, cogió del brazo a Eriol y con la otra mano a Tomoyo. Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. Kazuya sabía que si no los animaba, podrían estar allí toda la noche esperando a que se decidieran.

Además, algunas cosas había que hacerlas sin pensar

Los condujo hasta el centro de la habitación, y les obligó a que se sentaran sobre la alfombra.

-Yo contaré el tiempo...-dijo divertido.-... un minuto no lo olvidéis!!!.-

Ante aquello, Tomoyo dio un respingo, mientras su cara se ponía aún más colorada. Ese chico era todo un demonio!!!. ¿Cómo podía seguir insistiendo con eso?!!. Sentía que no podía articular palabra. No podía hacer nada por que su voz saliera de su garganta!!!. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. 

Si al menos Eriol hiciese algo para impedir eso!!!.

Sin embargo, el chico de ojos azules parecía estar en otro mundo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, pero su rostro no denotaban el más mínimo signo de sorpresa, nerviosismo o vergüenza. Simplemente estaba allí, serio y pensativo.

Kazuya ponía el reloj de su muñeca listo para comenzar a contar. La diversión estaba a punto de empezar. Una sonrisa triunfal se formaba en su rostro. 

Le encantaba cuando sus planes salían bien!!.

-Espera un segundo!!!.-dijo Naoko levantándose hacia la mesa.

-Noako!!.- dijo Chiharu llamándole la atención.

Y es que la chica de pelo castaño había cogido la cámara de Tomoyo y la había encendido.

-¿No crees que a Sakura y Shaoran les gustaría ver esto?!!!.-dijo la chica divertida.

-Eres un caso...-dijo Chiharu resignada.

La chica de ojos marrones se dio por vencida. ¿Es que ella era la única que veía lo mal que lo estaba pasando la pobre Tomoyo?!!.

Miró a su novio, que seguía sonriente con el brazo echado por encima de su hombro. ¿Por qué no le apoyaba en esto?. 

El muy tonto, se reía y todo!!!.

Parecía que la dulzura y la ternura de antes, se habían esfumado de repente en él, para dar paso a su carácter bromista e irritante de siempre.

Porque lo había prometido, pero se juró a sí misma cobrarle a Yamazaki todos los coscorrones que se estaba ganando juntos!!.

La cara de Tomoyo estaba toda roja, bajo la mirada de sus amigos y el insistente objetivo de la cámara de vídeo. Juró no espiar nunca más a Sakura y Shaoran tras eso...

-Bueno, ¿estáis listos?.-dijo Kazuya que lo tenía todo preparado.

El chico de ojos verdes espiaba por la mente de Eriol. 

El amo Clow estaba hecho todo un lío!!!.

Aunque por fuera pareciera que no le afectaba para nada, el interior de Eriol era todo un laberinto. Sentía muchos nervios, miedo, vergüenza, emoción... Todo eso mezclado en una ola de cosquilleos que azotaba su interior y ofuscaba sus sentidos.

Pero una vocecita dentro de sí le decía algo.

Algo, que en un principio fue un susurro tímido, y que ahora era una casi una orden: 

****

HAZLO!!!

El cuerpo de Tomoyo tembló al ver como el chico se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en el suelo.

Los demás sonrieron ante ese gesto. Fue interpretado como una señal para Kazuya, quien se preparó para poner en marcha el cronómetro.

Eriol puso sus manos en los hombros de Tomoyo, atrayéndola suavemente hacia si. En ese momento el chico solo pensó en lo que sentía por dentro, sin importarle si lo estaba mirando, o si Tomoyo temblaba entre sus manos.

Cuando la chica lo vio acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, y cada vez, lo estaban más. Tomoyo cerró sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja como una manzana. 

Tan sólo quería que ese minuto pasara pronto!!!.

Y fue entonces cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Kazuya puso en marcha su cronómetro. 

Todos se sorprendieron un poco de que al final se hubiesen atrevido a eso. Naoko grababa entusiasmada aquel plano.

-...quedan cincuenta segundos...-dijo Kazuya.

El chico podía verlos allí unidos, sin moverse apenas un ápice. Como si fueran dos estatuas de hielo.

Sin embargo lo divertido de la situación, era saber lo que pasaba por sus mentes: 

**__**

Tomoyo: "... Dios mío!! Cincuenta segundos!!!... ¿sólo llevamos diez?!!...¿pero si me parece una eternidad?!!... Aunque tampoco está siendo tan malo... Eriol sabe besar muy bien... demasiado bien ... Oh!!Es todo un maestro!!... Nunca creí que fuera él quién me diera mi primer beso... Dios, mi cara está muy roja!!!... ¿Por qué me sonrojo tanto cuando estoy con él?... Pero qué pregunta más estúpida Tomoyo!!!...Te está besando!!!... ¿Cómo quieres que esté tu cara?!!...."

-..cuarenta segundos...-indicó Kazuya.

_ ****_

Eriol: "... ¿Por qué lo he hecho?!!... me podía haber negado y sin embargo... ahora estoy aquí besando sus labios... sus dulces y suaves labios... y su pelo... huele tan bien!!!... toda ella es puro aroma de rosas...¿Qué es esto que siento?!!... ¿Lo sabes tú Tomoyo?... porque lo único que se me ocurre es seguir besándote..."

De repente un gran trueno iluminó la cabaña. Kazuya, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki se alertaron por eso.

Seguidamente un fuerte trueno resonó en todo el lugar. Fue tan fuerte, que Chiharu se tapó los oídos para protegerse del ensordecedor ruido.

-WWWOOOOOOOOOOO...-dijoYamazaki,-Ese si que fue fuerte!!!.-

El chico cogió a Chiharu de la mano, se levantó y se asomaron por la ventana. 

-Hala!!!... Llueve a cantaros!!!.-dijo la chica mirando la lluvia.

Entonces se giró y resopló resignada. Kazuya y Naoko seguía allí mirando a Tomoyo y a Eriol, como si no hubiesen oído nada. 

Qué pesados eran!!. Si ya se habían besado, ¿Por qué no los dejaban en paz?.

Pero Kazuya estaba pasándoselo de lo lindo. Era muy gracioso oír lo que pasaban por sus mentes, además que curiosamente los dos seguían con sus labios juntos, a pesar de que el trueno lo había asustado hasta a él.

De repente, la luz parpadeó un par de veces. Seguidamente, la negra oscuridad invadió la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?!!.-dijo Naoko apartándose del objetivo de la cámara, puesto que la pantalla estaba negra y no se veía nada.

-Debe haberse ido la luz...-se oyó la voz de Yamazaki desde algún punto de la oscuridad.

-Oh, demonios!!!.-exclamó Kazuya -Justo ahora!!!.-

-No veo nada!!.-dijo Chiharu.-Takashi, ¿Dónde estás?!!! No te separes de mi!!!.-

-AUCHT!!!.-

-¿Qué pasa?!!.-dijo Kazuya.

-Quién a puesto esto aquí en medio?!!!.- dijo Yamazaki.

-Takashi, mejor quédate quietecito dónde estés...-dijo Chiharu con una gota.

-Chiharu, ¿dónde pusiste tu linterna?.-dijo el chico intentando buscarla en la oscuridad.

-Se la di antes a Shaoran...-dijo a chica con una gota en la cabeza

-¿No tenéis otra cosa para alumbrar?... ¿Una vela o algo así?...-dijo Kazuya.

-Yo tengo otra linterna en mi mochila!!!.-dijo Naoko.

-¿Y dónde está tu mochila?.-dijo Kazuya.

-Debajo de mi cama.-respondió Naoko.

-¿Y cuál es tu cama?!!.-preguntó exasperado.

-Pues la de la derecha.-dijo la chica.

-Pero la de la derecha ¿entrando o saliendo de la puerta?...-preguntó impaciente.

-No sé!!!...Me estás liando!!!.-dijo la chica con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-AUCHT!!!.-

-Takashi, Te he dicho que no te movieras!!!.-

-Ayuadadme!! No puedo salir!!!.-se escuchó la voz de Yamazaki.

-¿Dónde estás?!!!.-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Debajo de la cama!!!.-dijo el chico que sonaba como si estuviese en un pozo.

-¿PERO QUÉ CAMA?!!!!.-pregunatron los tres con venas en la cabeza.

Mientras todos trataban de encontrar a Yamazaki y la dichosa linterna, ninguno reparó en cierta parejita que no hablaba ni decía nada.

En el momento en que la luz se había apagado, Tomoyo dio un respingo sobresaltada. Iba a separase de Eriol para ver qué pasaba, cuando ocurrió...

Eriol había deslizado sus manos por dentro de su pelo, acariciándolo, enredando sus dedos en él. Nadie la había tratado con tanta delicadeza antes, lo que hizo Tomoyo perdiera totalmente la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Y su cuerpo, que había estado en tensión durante todo ese rato, se relajó de tal manera, que permitió a Eriol atraerla más a él.

El chico descendió sus manos por su largo y sedoso pelo hasta colocarlas en su cintura y rodearla con delicadeza. La chica había relajado sus labios, ajustándolos más suavemente a los suyos y ...respondiéndole ese beso.

Una gran ola de calidez se formó en el interior de Eriol. Aquél cosquilleo que había sentido cuando todo empezó, había crecido como una ola devastadora, que lo mareaba y aturdía dulcemente.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Era eso lo que sentía al besar a una chica?. Algo le decía que no era sólo por eso. No tenía la más mínima idea, pero una cosa estaba clara: le gustaba mucho sentir eso.

Lo que antes había sido un mero roce de sus labios, se convirtió en un verdadero beso.

Tomoyo alzó sus manos, hasta tocar las mejillas del chico. Estaban calientes. Por primera vez en su vida, Eriol Hiragizawa se había ruborizado.

Los labios de Eriol comenzaron a moverse. Llenándola de ternura, de delicadeza. Y Tomoyo le correspondía...

En un momento en que la boca de la chica se entreabrió un poco, notó como el chico no quería zafarse de ella, y seguía allí buscándola. Humedeciendo suavemente sus labios, mezclándose con su aliento... inténtado entrar en aquella pequeña cavidad de fresa.

La chica temblaba... por no saber qué iba a pasar... por gustarle demasiado aquel sentimiento tan desconocido.... pero en el momento en que su beso iba hacerse más profundo.

Tomoyo se apartó de él sobresaltada, llevándose su mano a la boca, abriendo sus ojos azules de forma muy sorprendida. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo?!! ¿Por qué correspondía a sus besos?!!.

Eriol salió de su trance de forma repentina. A pesar de la oscuridad, sus caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para ver los ojos azules de Tomoyo abiertos al más no poder, sus mejillas hirvientes de rubor y sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos tapándose la boca...

Ese misma boca que segundos antes había saboreado...

Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza de forma mareante. 

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso?!!!. 

¿Y si ella se había enfadado?!!. 

¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta?!!. 

Sólo se había dedicado a pensar en lo que sentía, sin ni siquiera interesarle si ella quería aquel beso...

Pero... ¿Un momento?...

¿Lo que sentía?...

De forma casi hipnótica y sin apenas darse cuenta, el chico llevó su mano a su pecho. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, mientras que sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella...

¿Y qué era lo que sentía...?.

Alrededor de él, en la oscuridad, escuchaba el revuelo de sus amigos. Pero Eriol no sabía qué hablaban, o qué decían. Tan sólo estaba allí, atrapado en la belleza de Tomoyo.

Su pelo brillante que todavía podía sentir entre sus dedos, sus ojos azules que lo miraban de forma perpleja y sin pestañear, sus mejillas, suaves y calientes, su boca húmeda, dulce...

Tenía que reconocerlo: Tomoyo era bellísima.... y a él le gustaba mucho esa belleza...

Pero eso...él no sabía si eso... si eso era....

-Por fin, la linterna!!.-dijo Yamazaki encendiendo la luz desde debajo de la cama.

El reflejo de esa luz, iluminó levemente los rostros de Eriol y Tomoyo. Y como si hubiesen perdido la protección de la oscuridad, desviaron sus miradas avergonzadas el uno del otro.

-Kazuya, ayúdame a salir!!!.-decía el chico que estaba aún atrapado.

El chico de ojos verdes, se acercó a su amigo y junto con Chiharu, empezaron a tirar de sus piernas para sacarlo de ahí.

-Takashi, mira que te he dicho que te estuvieras quieto...-decía Chiharu con una gota.

-Pero gracias a mi habéis encontrado la linterna...-dijo el chico sonriente, con la cara algo sucia de estar metido ahí dentro.

Chiharu sonrió al ver la cara del chico. A veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño...

-Jo que pena... -decía Naoko.-... al final no he podido grabarlo todo...-

-Pero qué dices...- seguro que se han separado en cuanto se fue la luz... ¿no es así chicos?.-dijo Chiharu alertando a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-a... ummm... si...-fue lo único que pudo articular Tomoyo.

Ya pensaba que se había quedado de verdad sin voz. Tomoyo estaba como en estado de shok. Intentando explicarse a sí misma qué era lo que había pasado... por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza el suave tacto de los labios de Eriol...

-Entonces no han cumplido la apuesta....-decía Yamazaki.-...que la repitan!!!.-

Tomoyo se tensó ante el comentario del chico.

Chiharu resopló. Su novio jamás cambiaría...

Sin embargo Kazuya intervino por ella.

-Creo que es suficiente...-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Kazuya se sintió satisfecho. Eriol y Tomoyo ya tenían bastante con el lío que estaba formado en sus cabezas...

Y en sus corazones...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus manos se paseaban suavemente por su pelo, acariciándola con ternura. Aquella chica permanecía abrazada fuertemente a su pecho, agarrando con sus puños la tela de su camiseta.

Aunque Sakura no hablase, Shaoran sabía que estaba asustada. Podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón. Sus ojos verdes, no se apartaban de la luz de aquella llama, como si la oscuridad que la rodeaba pudiera atacarla en cualquier momento, y la leve luz del fuego, fuera su única salvación.

Shaoran suspiró levemente. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Por mucho que tratara de aliviarla, Sakura no parecía sentirse más tranquila.

Tras la luz rápida del relámpago, se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

Sakura dio un respingo, gimiendo un poco por el miedo.

Rayos!!. Aquella maldita tormenta no ayudaba nada!!.

Con delicadeza, y no sin dificultad, consiguió separarla un poco de él. Con cuidado, cogió su cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos, iluminados por la luz naranja del fuego, estaban claramente asustados.

-Sakura...-susurró con ternura.-...tranquila... no tienes por qué tener miedo.-

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa sólo para ella.

Ante aquel apuesto rostro, la chica intentó sonreír. Su mente le decía que ya no era una niña pequeña. Pero algo más profundo y fuerte hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y su mente se llenara de toda clase de horribles pensamientos.

****

"... La princesa había muerto de miedo... Los espíritus de los descontentos todavía vagan sueltos... ¡y no se muestran amables a aquellos que perturban su descanso! 

.... Lo lamentaréis, todos lo lamentaréis... Protegeos de la oscuridad "

Aquellas palabras se agolpaban en su mente!!. La chica se puso las manos en los oídos y empezó a agitar su cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Shaoran... tengo miedo....lo que Kazuya dijo...-

-Escúchame Sakura... todo lo que contó Kazuya es mentira.... tan solo lo dijo para asustarte... los fantasmas no existen...-

Ante aquellas palabras, Sakura miró al chico temblorosa. Shaoran estaba allí con ella, consolándola entre sus brazos, y ella no podía parar de quejarse y sentir miedo. Shaoran eran tan bueno con ella...

-Lo siento...-dijo en un tímido susurro.-...pero es que no puedo evitarlo...-

Shaoran acarició su cabeza.

-Lo sé... el miedo es algo que no se puede controlar...-dijo en tono comprensivo.-...pero seguro que te sientes mejor si intentas no pensar en ello...-

Sakura asintió levemente.

-Prométeme que no te separarás de mi...-dijo en tono angustiado.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos marrones sorprendido.

-Por favor!!... no te vallas a tu cabaña... no me dejes sola!!!...-

El chico no sabía si creer lo que su mente había entendido con esa frase. Pero los ojitos brillantes de Sakura, y el leve halo rosa que había aparecido en las mejillas de la chica, le hicieron pensar la cuestión un par de segundos.

¿Su novia quería que él se quedase con ella en la cabaña?.

Es decir, ¿DORMIR con ella en la cabaña?!!

Notó como sus mejillas se cubrían de rojo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Oh, Dios!!! Jamás pensó que Sakura le pusiera en una situación tan comprometedora!!!.

¿Y si los demás se enteraban?. Podrían pensar cualquier cosa de ellos...

Su cara se puso aún más roja por lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué su mente le jugaba esas malas pasadas?!!. Él jamás se atrevería a hacer nada indebido. Oh, dios!! Si Touya se enterara de que había pasado la noche con ella en la misma cabaña, se pondría furioso!!. 

No, sería mejor decir que no!!.

Iba a abrir su boca para contestar, cuando la palabra se le quedó atragantada en su garganta. 

Sakura estaba temblando como una hoja, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus puños aferrados fuertemente a la camiseta del chico, y sus ojitos casi llorosos mirándole con tristeza. Estaba aterrorizada!!

El chico se encontró a sí mismo dibujando una mirada tierna, alzando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica. Atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola dulcemente.

¿Qué era más fuerte?

¿Su timidez?

¿O el deseo de protegerla y de cuidarla?

...

Al diablo con la timidez y lo que los demás pensaran!!

¿Cómo iba a dejar a su pequeña flor de cerezo?.

No se quedaría tranquilo marchándose y dejándola sola...

-¿Te quedarás?.-murmuró ella en su abrazo.

El chico asintió tímidamente, mientras su mente intentaba de trazar algún tipo de plan para evitar cualquier tipo de comentario fastidioso.

Afuera llovía bastante, así que Tomoyo y Eriol tardarían bastante más en volver. Y si volvían y lo encontraban allí, ya se inventaría algo como que se le había olvidado la llave de su cabaña o algo así.

En cuanto a lo de dormir, esperaría a que Sakura estuviera más tranquila para acostarla en su cama. Después, él dormiría en la cama de Tomoyo hasta que ella volviera. Para ese entonces, Sakura ya estaría dormida y no se enteraría si se marchaba y la dejaba con Tomoyo.

Todo saldría bien. Él contento, Sakura tranquila y sus amigos sin enterarse de nada!!. Su plan era perfecto!!!.

Se sintió más relajado después de meditarlo todo un poco. Se permitió a sí mismo abrazar más fuerte a Sakura. 

Le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Al sentir su abrazo, Sakura sonrió dulcemente. Se alegraba mucho de que Tomoyo se quedara con sus amigos. Así podía estar de esa manera con él. Podía sentir como él a cuidaba y la protegía. La verdad es que Shaoran era un verdadero encanto con ella...

Un nuevo trueno se escuchó en los alrededores, haciendo que Sakura saltara un poco por el susto.

-HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...-dijo en un pequeño murmullo.

Aquello le hizo gracia al chico.

-Tranquila pequeña miedosa...-dijo graciosamente.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sakura lo miró frente a frente, aún abrazados. Shaoran tenía esa preciosa media sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La chica torció el gesto al notar que su sonrisa se hacía más grande. 

Shaoran se estaba riendo a su costa!!.

Sakura dibujó un mohín de falso enfado. ¿Pero bueno?!!!. Shaoran no sólo se estaba deshaciendo de su timidez, sino que también se burlaba de su novia!!!.

Eso lo iba a pagar caro!!!

Sin previo aviso Sakura pellizcó la nariz del chico, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

-Sakura!!.-dijo él, más avergonzado que otra cosa.

-No te burles de mi...-dijo ella reprochándole con ternura.-¿Es que tú no tienes miedo de nada?.-

La cara de Shaoran se puso seria de repente.

La chica, le soltó la nariz y se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara?. ¿Había hecho algo que lo había molestado?. Suavemente dejó de abrazarlo, para ver como el chico suspiraba y se quedaba mirando la llama naranja del fuego.

La mente del chico estaba sumida en un mar de sentimientos...

¿Miedo?

¿Qué si tenía miedo?.

En su alma habitaba el temor más grande todos: El miedo a perderla, a no volver a ver la luz de sus ojos. El miedo a marcharse y que ella le olvidara.

El miedo a que ella...

De forma invisible para ella, Shaoran apretó los puños. Se había prometido así mismo contarle todos sus miedos, todas sus preocupaciones. Pero...

¿Qué hacer?.

Estaba en una cabaña, a solas con ella, bajo la luz romántica del fuego...

¿Debería manchar ese bello recuerdo?. 

¿Interrumpir ese mágico momento para contarle que muy pronto se iría de su lado?

Podía imaginarse el rostro de Sakura empapado en lágrimas, pidiéndole que no la dejara.

La sola imagen ya era dolorosa para el chico.

Tendría que decírselo...

Pero no, ahora no. Encontraría otro momento más apropiado,.

Debería de ser pronto, porque ya quedaban pocos días para la triste despedida.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su bello rostro. Sus ojos le miraban con curiosidad. Seguramente se estaría preguntando porque se había quedado tan callado y serio durante tanto rato.

-¿Shaoran?.-

-¿Sabes de lo que tengo miedo yo?.-le cortó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-... A que algún día dejes de quererme...-

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, cosa que el chico pudo notar, por la expresión tan graciosa que había tomado su carita.

-Tonto!!...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-...yo no voy a dejar de quererte nunca...-

Shaoran sonrió levemente. Sabía que Sakura diría algo así, la conocía demasiado bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al escuchar sus palabras. Después de todo, que ella lo dejase de querer algún día era uno de sus pequeños miedos.

Pero... ¿Y si ella tenía algún motivo para hacerlo?.

Sakura lo miró curiosamente. A pesar de sus palabras, Shaoran parecía estar muy tenso y nervioso. ¿Es que esas palabras no eran suficientes para él?.

El chico, se acercó un poco más a ella, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Tenía que hacerlo, sacar de dentro de si, todos esos remordimientos que tanto lo atormentaban.

-Sakura...¿Y si apareciera alguien en tu vida?... alguien... que pudiera...estar más cerca de ti ..que yo...-

Aquellas palabras las soltó con bastante dificultad. Era la primera vez que ese daba cuenta de eso...

Él se marcharía, ella estaría sola...

Cualquiera podría aparecer y conquistar su corazón. Cualquiera estaría más cerca de ella que él!!.

No supo cómo, pero la imagen de Kazuya hablando con ella en el comedor, le vino a la mente.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar de nuevo en sus estúpidos celos.

Sakura lo miró muy sorprendida. Shaoran estaba muy extraño. Primero la abrazaba y la consolaba y ahora... Parecía estar enfadado o...

Un rayo de lucidez pasó por la cabeza de la chica. Sabía qué era lo que le pasaba al chico. Shaoran estaba inseguro. Inseguro de su amor por él, y eso hacía que el chico estuviera asustado.

Miedo.

Nunca creyó ver a Shaoran sentir miedo. Él, que siempre era tan valiente, ahora estaba acobardado. El mundo de los sentimientos era lago muy difícil, demasiado complicado para su juventud. Y sin embargo, Shaoran tuvo el valor de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella aún cuando era un niño.

Ella le había respondido un tiempo después, y le había dicho "Te quiero" en algunas ocasiones.

Pero ahora comprendía que eso no bastaba. Tenía que sincerarse con él y decirle todo lo que de verdad sentía por él. Todas las emociones y sentimientos que Shaoran provocaba en su interior.

Tenía que hacer que Shaoran se sintiera seguro del gran amor que sentía por él.

Ahora sabía que había un miedo más grande que el de los fantasmas, los espíritus, las tormentas...

El miedo que Shaoran tenía en su interior.

Un miedo, que sólo ella podía consolar.

Pero Shaoran tenía más confesiones. Presentimientos, sospechas de cosas que había visto durante su estancia en Tomoeda y que había podido comprobar durante aquél viaje. 

Sospechas de ese chico...

-¿Y si te dijera que hay alguien que está... enamorado de ti?.-

Sakura abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.- ¿De mi?.... ¿Quién?...-

Shaoran bajó la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. Era de esperarse que Sakura no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. No sabía si había hecho bien en contárselo. Además, él mismo no lo sabía con seguridad.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera fruto de su imaginación...

-¿Shaoran...?-

Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver como Sakura todavía esperaba una respuesta.

No, no tenía valor para contárselo. No podía decirle el nombre de ese chico.

Tenía miedo de perderla...

-Pues... muchos chicos... eres muy guapa y es normal que los chicos se fijen en ti...-dijo evasivamente para salir del apuro.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron más en la sorpresa. Nunca creyó que la situación llegara a tal extremo: Shaoran se sentía tan inseguro, que incluso tenía celos de otros chicos.

Y todo por ser demasiado niña, y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba Shaoran escuchar unas simples palabras.

Palabras que, aunque fuesen demostradas mediante actos, pocas veces habían salido de sus labios pero...

Para ellos eran muy importantes.

-...¿De verdad piensas eso...?-dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

El chico asintió mientras miraba a la llama del fuego.-Eres muy popular en el instituto... sé que muchos chicos te miran y...-

El chico se quedó sin habla al ver como ella lo cogía de las manos y tiraba hacia sí de él. En unos segundos, Shaoran se encontró en medio del dulce abrazo de su novia.

El chico adquirió la tonalidad roja intensa en cuestión de milésimas. Podía notar sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Y no era por un simple abrazo, sino porque nunca había sentido a Sakura de esa forma tan..."cercana". 

Pero ella no reparó en ese detalle. Simplemente lo acunó con ternura y delicadeza como si de un bebé se tratara. Le acariciaba el pelo y rozaba su mejilla con la parte superior de su cabeza.

La chica sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Había llegado la hora de dejar de ser una niña. Ahora no era ella la que necesitaba cariño y consuelo, sino él.

Y Sakura estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

-No tengas miedo...-susurró ella con una sonrisa.

El chico estaba estupefacto, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que abrir su sorprendidos ojos, y escucharla en silencio. La chica lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos, acunándolo con ternura.

-... Nunca, nada, ni nadie va a hacer que yo deje de quererte Shaoran...-dijo ella con dulzura.-... eres lo que más quiero en este mundo...-

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír de pura felicidad ante aquellas palabras. No supo como, pero ya no sintió miedo. Simplemente se sentía feliz de escuchar aquella música celestial que salía de su boca de fresa. Cerró los ojos y continuó escuchándola en silencio.

-Nadie ocupará el lugar que tienes en mi corazón. Me has dado tantos momentos felices, tanto amor y ternura... Solo soy una niña, pero sé que nunca dejaré de quererte por nada del mundo... Oh, te amo tanto!!...-dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

**__**

Love be still

El amor es tranquilo

****

Love be sweet

El amor es dulce

Tras esas palabras, las mejillas de Shaoran adquirieron un rojo aún más intenso. Nadie le había dicho nunca cosas tan bonitas de una manera tan dulce. Sin duda, sólo Sakura podría haberlas dicho.

El corazón de Sakura latía apresuradamente. Por fin había podido expresar con palabras aunque fuese una parte de sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran. Entonces se dio cuenta de que abrazaba al chico demasiado fuerte, y lo dejó escapar notablemente sonrojada.

Sin embargo el chico se quedó mirándola con ternura, de una forma tan amorosa y con una sonrisa tan preciosa, que la hacía sonrojar aún más. Y entonces él susurró...

-Te amo Sakura... más que al aire que respiro, más que a mi propia vida...-

**__**

Don´t you dare...

No te etrevas...

Change a thing

A cambiar nada

Los nervios y la emoción de la chica se dejaron escapar a través de una leve risita. Sentía que si su cara se ponía más roja se desmayaría!!.

Sin embargo, Sakura estuvo a punto del colapso cuando escuchó a Shaoran decir...

-... y... desearía... poder demostrártelo más veces...-

Y dicho esto, la chica sintió como él la cogía por las mejillas y la acercaba levemente a su rostro. Ambos se miraron a escasos centímetros de separación, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

**__**

I want you photograph you with my mind

Quiero fotografiarte con mi mente

-Yo... quiero...¿puedo...?-dijo tímidamente, sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos esmeralda.

Sakura sonrió sutilmente. Por una vez, su inocencia la abandonó por segundos para adivinar cuál eran los deseos del chico.

-No hables...-susurró ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Y el chico no lo pensó dos veces y unió rápidamente su boca con la de ella...

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar como tantas y tantas veces lo habían hecho en aquél mágico día. Suave y cálidamente, sin prisas, con todo el amor y la ternura que conocían.

Sakura gimió entre sus labios al sentir cómo ese beso, se tornaba caricias húmedas sobre su boca. Tímidamente, Shaoran intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios, y saciar de esa manera su más profundo deseo:

Volver a saborear su boca.

Y con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, entreabrió sus labios, y atrapó con ellos los de Shaoran, facilitando las cosas al chico y sellando de manera delicada su profundo beso.

Un beso dulce, lento, armonioso, acompasado... lleno de ternura y delicadeza.

Shaoran se sentía feliz. De tenerla entre sus brazos, de haber hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos por ella... de sentir la humedad de su boca, el sabor de sus labios.

Cómo amaba aquella sensación...

**__**

To feel how I fell now all the time

Sentirme como me siento ahora todo el tiempo

Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Sakura, el chico la arrimó hacia ella mientras sus labios seguían llenando su cara y su pelo de dulces besos.

**__**

Say that you´ll stay

Di que siempre estarás

Forever this way

Para siempre de esta manera

La chica dejó escapar una risita mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-¿De qué te ries pequeña...?-dijo el chico entre besos.

Ya no sentía vergüenza de besarla y abrazarla, de hablarle con cariño mientras disfrutaba de su presencia. Sakura era sólo suya, y ni nada ni nadie se la podría quitar...

**__**

Forever and forever

Siempre y para siempre

That we´ll never have to change

Que nunca cambiaremos

-... me gusta mucho esta sensación...-dijo ella entre risas mientras aún sentía los labios del chico perderse en su cara y su pelo.

Shaoran se separó de ella sonriente, aún sosteniéndola muy cerca de él.

-¿Una sensación?... ¿Qué tipo de sensación?.-dijo perdido en su belleza.

La chica se sonrojó un poquito.

-Es... cuando me besas así...-dijo algo tímida.-... empieza aquí y después sube hasta estallar en el corazón...-dijo ella señalando en su propio cuerpo el recorrido desde su vientre a su corazón.- ... ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo...?-

El chico sonrió mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

-sí... y es maravilloso sentirlo...-

**__**

Don´t move

No te muevas

Don´t breathe

No respires

Y dicho esto volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y a buscar sus labios.

Sakura ahogó una sonrisa de felicidad entre los labios del chico. No podía ser más feliz que aquel día!!!.

**__**

Don´t change 

No cambies

Don´t leave

No te vayas

Sin embargo, Shaoran no pensaba, se limitaba a guardar en su memoria cada mínima sensación de esa noche.

Una noche que jamás olvidaría.

**__**

And promise me...

Y prométeme...

En el silencio de la noche, tan sólo se podía oír el suave siseo del viento. Las nubes comenzaban a despejarse, rehusando aún de parar de llover débilmente. La luz plateada de la luna se filtraba entre los huecos, haciendo brillar las gotas de lluvia del cristal.

**__**

Say you´ll stay...

Di que estarás...

We´ll stay...

Que estaremos..

En el interior de la cabaña, la leve luz de una pequeña llama de fuego, iluminaba las siluetas de los dos chicos besándose tiernamente.

**__**

This way

De esta manera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran entre las 1:30 y las 2 de la madrugada. La lluvia había comenzado a arreciar, pero aún se resistía a marcharse del todo, por lo que las pequeñas gotas eran transportadas por el viento y golpeaban con delicadeza el cristal de la ventana.

En el interior de la cabaña, la leve luz de una linterna iluminaba parte de la habitación. Aquella linterna se encontraba en el suelo, en medio de un grupo de seis chicos.

-Es que no sé... -dijo Tomoyo tímidamente.

-Venga vamos!!!-dijo Chiharu amablemente.-...me sentiría mal si os fueseis en medio de la lluvia...-

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa. La verdad es que no le parecía mala idea... Incluso podría llegar a ser divertido dormir allí todos juntos.

Pero el caso era que se sentía culpable por Sakura. No le gustaría que su amiga se enfadara por dejarla sola toda la noche...

Naoko observó la preocupación en su rostro. Una preocupación que Tomoyo sólo mostraba por una persona.

-Sakura seguro que ya está dormida... no se enterará de que no estás allí...-dijo la chica castaña con una sonrisa.

La chica de ojos azules dibujó una media sonrisa.-...Tienes razón...-

La verdad que todos conocían lo miedosa que podía llegar a ser Sakura. Seguro que se aterraría al despertar y encontrarse sola en la cabaña... Pero de todos era conocido que cuando Sakura se quedaba dormida, no había nada que la despertara de nuevo!!!!.

Tomoyo confiaba en que Sakura durmiera toda la noche como un angelito...

-De acuerdo... me quedaré!!!... muchas gracias por ofrecernos vuestra cabaña, sois muy amables...-

-¿Amables?!!!.-se escuchó la voz de Kazuya.

Todos se giraron a ver al chico, que estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa irónica. Kazuya se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para ver la lluvia, ante la mirada de confusión de Chiharu y Naoko.

-Lo que pasa es que Chiharu no quiere perder la apuesta...-dijo él maliciosamente.

El chico había comprobado algo con sus poderes: Chiharu era amable con Yamazaki de corazón pero... Trataba de ganarse su confianza con esas artimañas.

Y a él nadie lo engañaba!!!.

No sabía por qué, pero juraría que Chiharu y él jamás se llevarían bien.

Chiharu apretó el puño y le miró con furia. No sabía que Kazuya pudiese llegar a ser tan... desesperante!!!. Sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, con sus oportunos comentarios!!!.

-La apuesta consistía en que tenía que ser amable con Takashi!!!... No contigo!!!.-dijo descargando con un grito toda la tensión que tenía acumulada.

-Me parece que alguien va a perder...-dijo el chico en tono burlón.

Chiharu intentó ponerse en pie, con una gran vena en su cabeza. Ella perdería, pero él si que iba a ganar...

Un gran coscorrón en la cabeza!!!.

Sin embargo, fue detenida por los brazos delicados de Yamazaki, que la sujetaron por los hombros y la retuvieron a su lado.

Chiharu le miró desconcertada. Si ya no le importaba perder a apuesta!!!. Lo que quería era estampar a ese tipo contra la pared de una bendita vez!!!.

Sin embargó, lo que susurró Yamazaki le tranquilizó mucho.

-¿Es que no ves que lo hace para provocarte?... -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Chiharu resopló y dibujó una media sonrisa. Por lo menos había conseguido algo de esa estúpida apuesta: que Takashi de verdad creyera que podía ser amable y cariñosa con él.. que supiera que haría cualquier cosa para que él fuera feliz...

Kazuya refunfuñó para sí. ¿Pero qué hacía Yamazaki?!. Se suponía que estaban juntos en esto!!!.

Lo abandonaba por una chica!!!.

TRAIDOR!!.

Sin embargo consiguió calmarse. Aquello no estaba del todo perdido. Chiharu no sabía que él tenía más de un as escondido en la manga...

-Bueno..-dijo maliciosamente, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se dirigía de nuevo a ellos.-...¿y la "reina de la amabilidad" tiene pensado cómo dormiremos?...-dijo con malicia.

A Chiharu le salió una gota en la cabeza. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Eran una, dos... SEIS personas para sólo DOS camas!!!.

Eso si que era un problema...

-Tengo la solución...-dijo Yamazaki sonriente.-... Chiharu y yo dormimos en una y el resto os apretujáis en la otra!!!.-

Kazuya sonrió levemente, eso si que había sido bueno!!!. A ver como Chiharu salía de esta.

Sin embargo la cara de Chiharu se tornó a un rojo profundo al oír esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía proponer tal cosa?!!!. Preferiría perder la apuesta a tener que compartir la cama con Takashi!!.

Una cosa era ser amable y otra... No no... se moriría de vergüenza!!.

Pero la voz de Naoko resonó en el lugar.

-Oye de eso nada!!!.-dijo algo molesta.-... en todo caso, podemos juntar las camas y dormir las tres chicas... ¿qué os parece?.-

-¿Y por qué no los tres chicos?.-dijo Kazuya con malicia.

-¿Y por qué no dormís en el suelo?.-le respondió amenazadoramente Naoko.

Kazuya se sorprendió de aquello. Vaya con Naoko!!!. ¿Y esa era la chica que se suponía que estaba enamorada de él?.

Una sonrisa tierna se formó en los labios del chico. Debía de reconocer que tenía carácter...

Tomoyo, por su parte, observaba la discusión con una gota en la cabeza. ¿Es que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo?. La verdad es que hacía rato que deseaba meterse en la cama y dormir, pero si aquella discusión no acababa pronto...

Entonces, sus ojos azules repararon en cierta persona. El chico estaba mirando pensativamente por la ventana, sin que lo que ocurría a su alrededor le pareciera importar mucho.

Los ojos de Eriol estaban muy serios y... ¿tristes?...

La verdad que ahora que se había dado cuenta, el chico había permanecido así desde que "eso" ocurrió...

Las mejillas de Tomoyo adquirieron una tonalidad rosada.

¿Estaría pensando Eriol en ese beso?.

Pero que tonta era!!. Que ella no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza, no quería decir que él también estuviera pensando en eso.

Seguramente estaba preocupado por otra cosa...

Por Shaoran, por Sakura, por la lluvia... pero... ¿Por un beso?...

No, él no podría estar preocupado por algo que seguramente no había tenido importancia.

Al menos para él...

-Entonces quedamos así... ¿vale?.-dijo Naoko sonriente.

-Es lo más justo.-concluyó Chiharu.

-¿Una sola cama para tres?!!.-dijo Kazuya incrédulo.-Estaremos muy incómodos!!.-

-Pues si lo prefieres, duerme en el suelo.-bromeó Naoko.

Kazuya le sacó la lengua.

-¿Y tú que dices Eriol?!!.-dijo Yamazaki.

El enigmático chico de ojos azules salió de repente de su mundo.

-A mi me parece bien...-dijo sonriente.

Aunque la verdad era que no se había enterado de nada de lo que habían estado discutiendo. 

Su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas...

-Entonces... ¿por qué no nos vamos a dormir?!!!.-dijo Naoko estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.-estoy muyyyy cansada!!!.-

-Oye espera un momento...-dijo Kazuya con tono malhumorado.-... ¿Y qué pasa con la apuesta?!!.-

La chica de ojos marrones abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?... La hemos ganado Chiharu y yo!!!.-

-DE ESO NADA!!!.-dijo Kazuya poniéndose en pie.

Y los dos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

Tomoyo resopló pesadamente. Gracias a la famosa apuesta, habían conseguido que Chiharu y Yamazaki no discutieran, pero...

Ahora Kazuya y Naoko no paraban de pelear!!!.

No sabía qué era peor...

Bostezó disimuladamente. Oh, cielos!!! ¿Cuándo acabaría eso?!!. Debía ser bien entrada la madrugada!!. Tenía muchas ganas de irse a dormir...

Entonces un rayo de lucidez pasó por su mente. Aquella idea acabaría con la discusión en seguida, y todos podrían irse a dormir de una bendita vez.

-Esto... chicos...-dijo la de ojos azules intentando hacerse notar.-...¿y porque no dejamos que sea Yamazaki el que juzgue a Chiharu...?

Todos se callaron y miraron a Tomoyo. A la chica le resbaló una gota en la cabeza.

-...bueno... como es cosa de ellos...pues... sería lo justo...--dijo algo tímida.

-Bueno...por mí, vale...-dijo Kazuya volviéndose a sentar y cruzándose de brazos.

-Por mi también!!.-dijo Naoko sonriente.

Y seguidamente todos miraron fijamente a la pareja. Chiharu miró a Yamazaki con confianza.

-¿Piensas que he pasado la prueba Takashi?!!.-dijo con dulzura.

El chico la miró con ojos tiernos. No podía negarle nada... Chiharu era la chica de la que estaba enamorado...

Aunque aún podría hacerla sufrir un poco más...

-Me daré por satisfecho si me das un beso de buenas noches...-dijo él sonriente.

Ante aquello, Kazuya rió irónicamente. La apuesta la tenía en el bolsillo. No había que tener poderes telepáticos para saber que Chiharu ni loca se atrevería a...

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al mas no poder al ver como Chiharu cogía a Yamazaki por las mejillas y lo besaba dulcemente en los labios. 

Kazuya abrió su boca descaradamente en sorpresa. Definitivamente estaba aprendiendo algo en esas vacaciones: que los pensamientos de una persona no eran suficientes para conocerla.

También tenía que conocer su corazón.

La chica de ojos marrones se separó lentamente de su novio. Podía notar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de puro nerviosismo.

Pero, ese beso, no había sido por una simple apuesta.

Había sido una demostración de su amor.

Yamazaki la miró claramente sorprendido. Seguidamente dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Me hubiese conformado con un beso en la mejilla...-rió burlonamente.

Ante aquello, Chiharu se puso tan roja como una manzana y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Oh, esta vez sí que había metido la pata!!.

Pero el chico la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó fuertemente. 

-Creo que se merece ganar!!.-dijo sonriente a Kazuya.

El chico de ojos verdes tan sólo se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando.

-Hemos ganado!! Hemos ganado!!.-decía Naoko dando saltos mientras Chiharu sonreía en brazos de su novio.

-Me voy a dormir!!!.-dijo Kazuya muy molesto.

-Ah, no!!!...-dijo Eriol sonriente.-...tienes que hacer lo que ellas digan ¿recuerdas?...-

Eriol se sentó con el grupo en el suelo. La verdad que ahora que había dejado de pensar en sus cosas, sentía curiosidad por lo que las chicas tenían preparado.

Kazuya miró a Yamazaki y este se encogió de hombros.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta...-dijo soltando con delicadeza a su novia.

Kazuya resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-a ver...qué queréis...-

Chiharu y Naoko se miraron con malicia.

Los ojos verdes de Kazuya se abrieron de para en par al leer lo que pasaba por las mentes de las chicas.

No, aquello no podía ser!!!

¿Eso no podía ser lo que querían?

¿Era una broma?

¿Verdad?...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El fuego naranja y amarillo, se retorcía de forma armónica. Danzando y contoneándose con la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo luchando contra ella, para brindar algo de luz al oscuro espacio.

Los ojos brillantes y amorosos del chico observaban tan bello y mágico espectáculo.

Mágico, ya que él mismo había creado esa llama con su magia. 

Mágico, como el momento que estaba viviendo con ella.

Sakura permanecía allí, sentada junto a él, con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas en su cuello, jugueteando con el pelo de su nuca. Su cabecita apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, permitiéndole disfrutar de la placentera sensación de su cálida respiración sobre su piel.

Lenta, acompasada, adormilada...

Estaba casi dormida. Tantas sensaciones en un día dejan sin fuerzas a cualquiera. Y ella estaba exhausta.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no podía evitar sonreír con ternura al observar como ella luchaba contra el sueño y, de vez en cuando, le regalaba algún que otro dulce beso en su cuello, que lo hacía sonrojar y estremecer.

**__**

I get afraid

Tengo miedo

Don´t think ahead

No pienses en el futuro

Por su parte, Sakura no se dejaba vencer por el mundo de los sueños. Tenía miedo de que, al despertar, descubriera que todo había sido un sueño. Habían sido tantas cosas bonitas en un día, tanto amor y ternura...

Pero escuchar su latir tan cercano, le hacía tranquilizarse, relajarse y dejarse sucumbir lentamente por el sopor.

Shaoran estaba allí con ella, y aquello era más real que las millones de estrellas del firmamento.

El chico la miró con ternura. Ahora si que parecía que su pequeño angelito se estaba quedando dormida.

**__**

Let´s just stay

Sólo deja que estémos

This way 

****

_De esta manera_

Podría decir que había cumplido su misión esa noche. Aunque todo no fuese como lo había "planeado"...

Pero el caso era que Sakura ya no tenía miedo, y estaba tranquila y adormecida. Habían conseguido animarse mutuamente, y hacer que, tanto sus miedos como los de él, se esfumaran. 

Ahora sentía que su amor había crecido y se había hecho mucho más fuerte que antes. Ya no sentía miedo...

Shaoran pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, mientras que el otro lo pasó por debajo de sus rodillas. Sería mejor dejar a Sakura dormir más cómodamente en su cama. 

Al intentar moverse, notó como todo su cuerpo le dolía. Y es que había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habían permanecido allí sentados.

Lo extraño era que Tomoyo no había llegado aún...

Con cuidado se puso en pie, cargando a su pétalo de cerezo en brazos. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y la dejó suavemente sobre ella.

**__**

Feels so good inside your arms

Me siento muy bien entre tus brazos

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa al verla allí tendida. Era absoluta y perfectamente hermosa. Como un ángel caído del cielo..... Sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas parecía en sus mejillas.

Y es que ni el mismo se explicaba de dónde había salido su valorpara comportarse de es forma tan cariñosa con ella.

Suponía que era porque sentía que ahora la quería mucho más...

Con cuidado se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches pequeña...-susurró él en su oído.

Sin embargo, al escuchar eso, Sakura abrió los ojos de forma soñadora para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de él. La chica vió reflejada en sus ojos, esa infinita ternura hacia ella.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en que estaba muy cómoda en su cama. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero un cosa tenía clara: no quería que Shaoran se separara de ella.

-No te vallas...-susurró ella.

**__**

Home is everywhere that you are

Mi hogar es cualquier parte de ti 

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza dejarla sola en la cabaña. El chico le indicó con un gesto que se volviera a recostar y siguiera durmiendo. Sin embargo, Sakura se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó a él, haciendo que el chico no tuviera más remedio que sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

El rubor de Shaoran se intensificó cuando ella, somnolienta, rozó con sus labios su mejilla y susurró de forma cálida en su oído...

Los truenos y relámpagos habían cesado hacía ya rato. Ahora tan sólo se escuchaba la débil lluvia que caía en finísimas gotas. Los riachuelos de agua se deslizaban suavemente por el cristal de la ventana. Y la débil luz de la luna se comenzaba a abrir paso entre las nubes.

Al otro lado de la ventana, la leve luz del fuego iluminaba parte de la habitación. Entre la oscuridad y el reflejo de la luz, se podía vislumbrar la silueta de dos chicos abrazados y hablando en susurros.

De repente ese chico, dejó escapar de su boca algo parecido a una sonora y alarmada protesta...

-No... No puedo hacer eso!!!.-

Sakura se sentó en la cama de un brinco, mirando con sus curiosos ojos verdes al chico que estaba de pie enfrente de ella.

-Pero... ¿por qué no?.-dijo con una expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

Shaoran la miraba con ojos espantados, rojo hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta naturalidad?!!. Aquello sobrepasaba los límites de sus sueños y su imaginación juntos!!!.

Una cosa era ser decidido, otra, no ser tímido, pero eso...

-No... puedo...yo...-decía nervioso.-OLVÍDALO SAKURA!!!.-dijo agitando fuertemente su cabeza.

El azorado chico se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho, y se dedicó mirar fijamente a la nada. En su cabeza, su mente intentaba explicarse si aquello estaba realmente sucediendo. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan difícil!!.

Y era porque su mente estaba llena de prejuicios, normas, educación, seriedad, compostura... de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sin embargo, no sabía si aquello era correcto o no...No sabía si debía avergonzarse o alegrarse...

Ya que su corazón había dado un delicioso vuelco al oír esas palabras. 

Sakura no entendía por qué el chico se negaba tan rotundamente. Gateó por encima de la cama hasta colocarse detrás de él. El chico notó como estaba detrás de él, clavando su verde mirada en su nuca. Aquello sirvió para que la cara del chico se sonrojara notablemente.

-Por favor...-susurró ella con ternura.

-Sakura...-

-Todavía tengo miedo, dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola...-le dijo en tono dulce de niña pequeña.

El chico negó con la cabeza, aunque, curiosamente, ya no estaba tan convencido como antes. Adoraba cuando Sakura utilizaba ese tono con él!!.

-Yo... cuando lo dije... no... quise decir...-

-Oh, Shaoran!!... dáme una buena razón...-

El chico se dio la vuelta. Sentado desde el suelo, podía ver a Sakura tendida sobre la cama, con su cara muy cerca de la de él. Sus ojos verdes mirándolo con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta. La luz del fuego, la hacían ver especialmente hermosa, dándole un precioso color dorado a la piel de su cara y de sus brazos. Mientras que su pelo color miel, se resbalaba como la seda, por sus suaves mejillas.

El chico se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba comenzando a enrojecerse más por la belleza de su novia. 

OH, cielos!!!... ¿Por qué no lo entendía?...¿Por qué Sakura era tan inocente?!!.

-Es que...-murmuró con la intención de explicarse.

Pero sintió las palabras atragantándose en la garganta., y el rubor de sus mejillas ardía en su cara. Demonios!!. Es que ni él mismo sabía explicar una cosa tan evidente. Simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación y volvió a darle ala espalda a su novia.

Sakura se puso el dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa. Intentaba encontrar alguna razón que justificara el rechazo de Shaoran a su prepuesta.

-Oh, ya sé!!.-dijo abriendo los ojos, como si hubiese descubierto un gran misterio.-...Tienes miedo a que Touya se entere de algo!!.-

Shaoran dio un brinco, al tiempo que sentía que la piel se le erizaba y todo su pelo se ponía de punta. Touya Kinomoto... 

Ahora que lo pensaba... 

Ni loco podría aceptar tal cosa!!!.

De seguro que Touya le cortaría el cuello si se enterara!!!.

Sakura se echó a reír dulcemente, cosa que el chico la mirara nuevamente con cierta cara de enfado. Su ceño fruncido, su mirada penetrante, junto a su sonrojo, lo hacían ver absolutamente adorable.

-Oh, vamos!!.. ¿Crees que yo le contaría algo así a mi hermano?...-dijo ella sonriente, mientras empezaba a juguetear con el pelo del chico, que seguía mirándola desde abajo, sentado en el suelo. -...no se lo voy a decir a nadie...-susurró ella dulcemente.

Ante aquellas palabras, el chico sonrió levemente, mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos más bonitos que había conocido en su vida. No pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera una expresión de infinito amor.

-Sakura... no es eso...-dijo él con ternura.-... eres muy inocente...-

Sakura pestañeó graciosamente, dejando ver al chico que no se había equivocado en su afirmación.

-...es que... si tú y yo... bueno... los demás podrían pensar que...-dijo el chico más avergonzado que nunca. Sentía que si su cara se ponía más roja, se desmayaría allí mismo.

Y es que se sentía demasiado niño para hablar de esa clase de cosas con ella!!!!.

Entonces, como un rayo, la lucidez y la sensatez cruzó la mente de Sakura.

-¿Shaoran?... ¿En qué estás pensando?!!.-dijo de repente algo sobresaltada.

El chico dio un brinco.

-¿Eh?!!!.... yo nada!!!.-dijo en defensa.-pero... ya sábes lo bromistas que son y ...-

El chico decidió no seguir con su explicación puesto que la cara de Sakura estaba tomando una tonalidad roja intensa.

Pero qué estúpido era!!!. Sakura podría parecer una niña pequeña, dulce e inocente...

Pero con casi catorce años no se es tan inocente. Hay ciertas cosas que una ya puede saber.

Como que no es del todo correcto que **un chico y una chica duerman juntos en la misma cama...**

Pero si Sakura se lo había propuesto, era por que tenía una cosa muy clara.

Confiaba mucho en él.

El chico resopló afligido. Su corazón se moría de ganas de pasar toda la noche junto a ella...

Pero después de su comentario, seguramente ella no querría saber nada más del asunto. Se puso en pie y entonces...

-Yo no se lo voy a contar a nadie... -dijo ella.

Shaoran levantó su mirada. Y vió a una Sakura sonrojadísima, sentada en la orilla de la cama, con una preciosa sonrisa y un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Ellos... no se enterarán de nada...-dijo algo avergonzada...-... a no ser que... tú se lo digas...-

El chico de ojos marrones sonrió con ternura, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, y cogía sus manos con delicadeza.

-Sabes que yo no haría tal cosa...-

Sakura sonrió alegremente. Algo dentro de sí le decía que Shaoran ya no tenía dudas a cerca de lo que pasaría aquella noche.

Ese algo le decía que Shaoran cuidaría de ella hasta que el sol saliera por el horizonte la mañana siguiente.

Aquello la hacía tan felíz.

Observó con curiosidad cómo el chico no se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Shaoran jamás contaría a nadie cualquier cosa que sucediera entre ellos aquella noche.

Era demasiado tímido para eso...

-¿Hey, Shaoran?...-dijo ella con mirada traviesa.-... nunca creí que tuvieras esa clase de pensamientos...-

El chico la miró de repente, con sus ojos marrones abiertos por la sorpresa. Y entonces, su mente reaccionó y captó aquél mensaje.

En cuestión de segundos, sintió su cara arder, su piel erizarse y su cuerpo tensarse. Su mente cabiló rápidamente. Iba a decirle qué el no era de esa clase de chicos, que lo que sabía a cerca de... era tan sólo lo que un adolescente podría aprender en la escuela....

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca porque Sakura seguía con su explicación.

-¿A ti también te pasa eso que dice Touya...?- dijo la chica pensativamente.

El chico miró a Sakura con confusión.

-Sí, Touya dice que los chicos de tu edad, no veis a las chicas con buenos ojos... que tenéis una especie de lío con las hormonas o algo así, y que os ponéis muy nerviosos cuando estáis junto a una chica...-

La cara de Shaoran pasó de un rojo de vergüenza a un rojo de furia.

-¿QUÉ TOUYA TE DIJO QUÉ?!!!!!!!.-dijo sorprendido y sobresaltado.

A Sakura le surgió un par de gotas en la cabeza mientras que reía nerviosamente.

Shaoran estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Debía haberse imaginado que Touya tenía algo que ver en eso. Se había encargado de dejarle como un perfecto pervertido delante de su novia!!!.

-¿Es cierto?...-dijo ella curiosa.-...¿Por eso me dijo que no me quedara a solas contigo?...-

Ante ese comentario, los ojos de Shaoran se llenaron de llamas de furia. ¿Qué Touya Kinomoto había dicho eso?!!!. Ese tipo lo que quería era arruinarle la vida!!! ¿Qué pensaría la pobre Sakura de él?!!!.

Ahora sentía más que nunca unas ganas horribles de matar a Touya Kinomoto. Juró que algún día se vengaría. 

-Escucha...Sakura... yo jamás he pensado....quiero decir... jamás me atrevería a...-

Pero su tímida explicación fue cortada por la risa divertida de Sakura.

-Tranquilo Shaoran...-dijo sonriente.-...yo nunca hago caso de lo que mi hermano me dice...-

Shaoran la miró algo incrédulo.-¿A... no?.-

Sakura negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-Hemos estado casi todo el día juntos... y sólos... ¿no?...-

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa y se atrevió a deslizar sus manos y a rodear su cintura. Sakura recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Y ¿sabes?..-dijo ella en un susurro.-...ha sido muy agradable...-

El chico sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que la abrazaba más fuerte. Sí, era cierto, había sido muy agradable... 

Maravilloso para ser exactos.

Sakura alzó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Shaoran.

-¿Cómo puede pensar Touya que podrías hacerme algo...malo?.-

Shaoran sonrió ante la inocencia de Sakura. De repente se sintió ganas de hacer travesuras. Su inocente Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo "malo" que podía ser!!!.

-Hay algo... "muy malo" que puedo hacer...-dijo con malicia.

Sakura se sobresaltó y lo miró con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

No entendía a que se refería Shaoran con eso. Es decir, lo más "malo" que Shaoran se había atrevido a hacer, había sido aquel extraño y hermoso beso del bosque, que hacía unos minutos habían vuelto a "practicar".

¿Es que pensaba repetir eso?. ¿No había tenido suficiente por ese día?.

Porque ya había perdido la cuenta del número de besos de ese tipo que se habían dado. No sabía si su corazón resistiría la emoción de uno más. 

Aunque...

¿Y si Shaoran tenía otra intención con ella...?.

Shaoran vio divertido su expresión de desconcierto. Se acercó lentamente a su oreja, y sintió cómo Sakura tembló cuando le susurró al oído.

-Puedo hacer que te retuerzas de...-dijo con malicia y jugando con la nerviosa chica de entre sus brazos.-...RISA!!!.-

Y dicho esto comenzó a buscarle las cosquillas en los costados y la barriga.

En un principio Sakura se quedó estática, pero al sentir el agradable cosquilleo, empezó a reír sonoramente.

Y es que Shaoran le quería dar a entender que su hermano estaba muy equivocado. Porque a pesar de estar enamorado de ella, Shaoran no era como los chicos que él pintaba.

Shaoran era sólo un niño, al igual que ella.

Sakura reía sin parar, retorciéndose compulsivamente bajo las manos del chico. 

-Para... jajaja... Shaoran jajaja... no sigas jajaja...-

Pero el chico muy lejos de detenerse, seguía allí, explorando sus costados, su vientre y su cuello. Adoraba demasiado la risa de Sakura como para dejar aquél juego.

La chica se dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, arrastrando consigo al chico. Parecía que apenas se habían dado cuenta de ese detalla, puesto que Shaoran seguía inclinado sobre ella buscándole las cosquillas y Sakura seguía riendo sin parar. Tanto, que las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Has visto lo "malo" que puedo llegar a ser?.-dijo el chico con ironía, inclinado sobre su rostro.

Sakura había parado de reír, y respiraba agitadamente, intentando encontrar el aliento en aquel pequeño respiro que Shaoran le había dado.

-Hey...yo también sé hacer eso!!.-dijo ella maliciosamente.

Y tomando desprevenido a Shaoran, lo empujó contra el colchón y comenzó a buscar sus cosquillas.

La cara de Shaoran se puso más roja que una manzana. Estaba demasiado alucinado por lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, como para decir algo. 

Entonces...

-No, no... ja...ahí no...jaja...Sakura!!-.-empezó a reír tímidamente.

Sakura levantó su mirada al chico. Su cara tenía la expresión de una niña traviesa.

-...¿Así que éste es tu **punto débil**...?.-dijo maliciosamente, mientras pellizcaba los costados de Shaoran.

-Sí... digo... no!!!.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa que delataba que Sakura no se había equivocado.

La chica rió juguetonamente al tiempo que seguía haciendo cosquillas a los costados de Shaoran.

Lo que al principio era una risita tímida, se convirtió en una carcajada llena de felicidad.

-Basta...jajaja...por favor...jajajaja....Sakura por favor para!!!.-dijo entre risas el chico.

Pero Sakura no cesaba en su empeño.

Y es que en todo el tiempo que hacía que conocía a Shaoran, nunca lo había oído reír como en ese momento. Tenía una risa limpia y fresca, como la de un niño pequeño.

El chico consiguió entreabrir un ojo, al tiempo que intentaba sujetarle las manos.

-jajaja... no...no puedo más...jaja.-

En un movimiento rápido, consiguió hacer que Sakura lo soltara, sujetándole fuertemente las muñecas. La miró por unos instantes, seriamente. Sin embargo la chica no perdió su preciosa sonrisa.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella, acercando su rostro. Sakura pudo ver sus preciosos ojos marrones acercarse más y más. Mirándola amorosamente y de forma seductora.

Sakura sintió como se quedaba sin respiración, al tiempo que su corazón latía apresuradamente. Shaoran eran tan guapo cuando sonreía de esa manera...

Y entonces...

-Mi pequeña diablillo... pagarás esto!!!.-dijo maliciosamente.

Y Sakura entonces adivinó lo que vendría, e intentó huir gateando por encima de la cama.

-No!!!.-reía ella.-Ha sido una broma!!!.-

-No escaparás!!!.-

Y un segundo después de escuchar eso, Shaoran la agarraba por la espalda, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados y la barriga.

**__**

Say that you´ll stay

Di que siempre estarás

Forever this way

Para siempre de esta manera

Afuera, la lluvia había comenzado a amainar. En el interior de esa cabaña perdida en el bosque, resonaban las alegres risas de dos chicos inmersos en su inocente juego.

Ambos reían sin ningún tipo de reparo ni vergüenza. Esa noche estaban compartiendo tantas cosas. Su amor su confianza y entrega mutua.

Era como si hablar abiertamente de sus miedos y temores les hubiera hecho unirse mucho más.

Y quererse mucho más que antes.

Estaban disfrutando plenamente de la presencia del otro. Lejos de miedos y fantasmas. Sólo ellos dos y el gran amor que se profesaban.

-¿Te rindes?!!- dijo él, y con rapidez la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras seguía en su sutil juego de risas.

-Esta bien... está bien... me rindo...-dijo por fin ella.

Sakura se relajó poco a poco entre los brazos del chico, mientras no podía parar de sonreír.

**__**

Forever and forever

Siempre y para siempre

That we´ll never have to change

Que nunca cambiaremos

Shaoran no podía borrar la sonrisa triunfante de su cara. Era consciente de que había recorrido con sus manos rincones del cuerpo de Sakura antes inexplorados por él. Sabía que estaba tendido en una cama junto a ella, a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir que su cara estaba roja de rubor.

Pero nada le importaba.

Porque nunca había sido más feliz que en ese momento.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, encerró aún más a Sakura entre sus brazos y acortó lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Sakura y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, antes de cerrar los suyos y susurrar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Te quiero Sakura...-

-Yo también te quiero...-

**__**

Don´t move

No te muevas

Don´t breathe

No respires

Y dicho esto, Sakura ayudó al chico a acortar las distancias atrayéndolo hacia sí con sus manos.

Ambos sintieron sus labios unirse en un pequeño y dulce beso.

**__**

Don´t change

No cambies 

Don´t leave

No te vayas

Se separaron lentamente, y se miraron sonrientes a los ojos. Sakura pudo ver algo diferente en los ojos de Shaoran: mucha tranquilidad. Parecía que el chico se sentía definitivamente confiado a su lado.

**__**

Promise me

Prométeme

We´ll always be...

Que siempre estaremos...

El chico se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo y Sakura tembló de nerviosismo al pensar en los besos que antes se habían dado. 

¿Dónde había dejado Shaoran su timidez esa noche?

Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco al notar que el chico se detenía a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Pudo sentir su respiración cuando él susurró...

-¿No crees que es hora de dormir...?-

La chica abrió sus ojos algo desconcertada. 

-Ah... bueno....-dijo tímidamente, puesto que se sentía algo avergonzada por pensar tanto en esos besos.

Shaoran sonrió tímidamente. Podía adivinar por la expresión de su carita, que la chica esperaba algo más que eso.

Pero es que durante el beso, el recuerdo de pasar la noche con ella le volvió a la mente.

Y ahora sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente.

¿Cómo iba a besarla de nuevo estando tan nervioso?!!!.

El chico se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Sakura acomodarse en ella.

Sin embargo, Sakura no le quitaba ojo de encima. Y cuando él se iba a alejar le tiro suavemente del filo de la camiseta.

-Shaoran...-

El chico pudo ver seriedad en su mirada verde, mientras que su pequeña mano se aferraba a su camiseta fuertemente. Sakura había hablado en serio antes, podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos.

Shaoran sabía lo que ella quería...

Y él, después de tantas cosas bonitas que había experimentado esa noche, se sentía incapaz de negárselo..

Simplemente le dedicó una tímida mirada y asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sentía que su cara estaba más roja que nunca.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente al comprender su mensaje. Después soltó su camiseta y le dejó marchar. La chica permaneció tendida de lado en la cama, siguiendo con sus ojos cada uno de los movimientos del chico.

**__**

Say that you´ll stay

Di que siempre estarás

Forever this way

Para siempre de esta manera

Shaoran se arrodilló en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, y apagó la llama de fuego que aún resplandecía en la habitación.

La oscuridad lo invadió todo, y Sakura suspiró un poco ahogadamente al sentirse algo desprotegida.

Sin embargo, el sonido de los pasos de Shaoran consiguieron tranquilizarla. Notó cómo la cama se hundía hacia un lado, y entonces vio como Shaoran estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, dándole la espalda a ella.

Sakura se abrazó a la espalda del chico. Asomó su carita por encima del hombro del chico. Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué tardaba tanto en costarse.

Intentaba desabrocharse sus zapatillas, pero sus manos nerviosas se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil!!.

Sakura contuvo una pequeña risita, y dirigió una mirada tierna a su novio.

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, podía ver su rostro muy sonrojado y cómo el chico se mordía el labio en su lucha contra sus zapatillas.

Shaoran por su parte intentaba por todos los medios quitarse los zapatos. Demonios!!. Sakura iba a pensar que era muy torpe!!.

-¿Por qué no intentas quitártelos sin desabrocharlos...?.-dijo ella maliciosamente mientras seguía abrazada a su espalda, y jugando con los nervios del pobre chico.

De repente, el chico dio un tirón de las zapatillas de deporte y las tiró por la habitación ante la risa de Sakura.

-Tranquilízate Shaoran...-le dijo dulcemente.

El chico bajó la cara algo avergonzado.

Sakura lo miró con ternura.

-Ven... tengo mucho sueño...-

Y dicho esto, lo cogió de las manos y lo hizo recostarse a su lado.

**__**

Forever and forever

Siempre y para siempre

That we´ll never have to change

Que nunca cambiaremos

Shaoran no podía de dejar de mirarla ensimismado, mientras ella los arropaba a ambos con las sábanas blancas.

Sakura se recostó en la cama de lado, quedando cerquita de Shaoran. Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos. 

El chico pudo comprobar que aún en medio de a oscuridad, los ojos de Sakura brillaban de forma mágica. Sin apenas darse cuenta alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla suave.

**__**

Don´t move

No te muevas

Don´t breathe

No respires

Ante aquel gesto, Sakura sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Shaoran, sorprendiendo un poco al chico. Después, cogió su mano con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

**__**

Don´t change 

No cambies

Don´t leave

No te vayas

Y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, sintiendo sus auras y el calor de sus cuerpos muy cerca el uno del otro.

Aquello si que era ser feliz...

**__**

And promise me...

Y prométeme...

Entonces el chico pensó si realmente podría dormir algo esa noche. Su corazón estaba muy emocionado por estar junto a ella. Sin embargo, Sakura bostezó graciosamente mientras sus ojos pesados se entrecerraban.

Aquello hizo gracia al chico. Vaya!!, por lo menos uno de los dos si que iba a dormir esa noche...

Sakura cerró sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa. Deseó que todo eso no fuera un sueño. Nunca creyó que una noche que comenzó tan terrorífica, pudiera acabar de una manera tan perfecta.

Y es que había vivido un día inolvidable junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo. 

Shaoran Li.

¿Qué chica no sería tan feliz como ella?

**__**

Say you´ll stay...

Di que estarás...

Podía decir que ese día había sido el más dulce y bonito de toda su vida...

**__**

We´ll stay...

Que estaremos...

Cuando sintió que ella se dejaba llevar por el sueño, el chico se relajó un poco y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla a su lado.

**__**

This way

De esta manera.

Shaoran dejó recostar su cabeza sobre la de ella, pudiendo sentir toda la esencia a fresas de su pelo invadir cada poro de su piel.

Y por un instante se sintió muy triste.

Porque aquellos momentos tan felices, pasarían pronto a ser simples recuerdos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Sakura y él estuvieran en una situación semejante?

Aquello era tan doloroso...

Sin embargo, se alegraba de que Sakura aún no supiera nada de eso. Porque seguro que entonces, ella no estaría durmiendo felizmente, como un angelito cerquita de él.

Su leve sonrisa volvió a su rostro al ver como su pétalo de cerezo estaba completamente dormidita.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento, ni cada una de las sensaciones que había experimentado durante ese día tan hermoso.

No olvidaría el sabor de sus labios, ni la suavidad de su piel. Ni el calor de su cuerpo junto a él, ni el aroma a fresas de su pelo.

Y no lo olvidaría porque, por mucho tiempo que pasara, Shaoran amaría a Sakura para siempre.

Con delicadeza, posó sus labios en la frente de ella, dándole el más dulce de todos los besos que se habían dado. Suavemente, abrazó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, para acomodarse y disfrutar mejor de todas esas sensaciones.

Mañana sería un nuevo día. 

El comienzo de la cuenta a tras hacia el adiós al amor de su vida.

Pero la esperanza estaría de su lado.

Porque al menos mañana despertaría junto a su ángel.

Aún estaría a su lado.

Y con el sentimiento mezclado de esperanza y amargura, el chico de ojos marrones dejó que el sueño lo atrapara, y lo llevara junto a su amor al eterno país de los sueños.

Dónde nada ni nadie podrá nunca separarlos...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**__**

Notas de Manami-chan: Hi!!! Aquí Manami con un capitulo más de este fic!!!!. No os quejéis que este ha sido muy muy largo (150 páginas^^UUU, casi na!!). Además está acompañado por kilos y kilos de azucar, para la desgracia de Touya^^...

Weno, comentarios: Sakura sigue siendo tan miedosa como siempre, y Shaoran tan adorable y encantador. La verdad que yo también me pondría así si tuviera un chico como Shaoran para que me consolara **^^** . ¿Alguno de aki pensaba que Shaoran pudiera estar tan asustado?. Ya sabíamos que era celoso, pero se ve que el chico quiere demasiado a Sakura. Pobrecito!!! Lo hago sufrir mucho! !!.Tenía mucho miedo de perder a su pequeña flor de cerezo!!!. Además, la despedida creo que lo está volviendo loco. Menos mal que Sakura sabe cuidar muy bien de él. AHHH!! Que de cosas bonitas se han dicho!!! ****^^****.

Por otra parte Sakura tan inocente como siempre. ¿Con que eso era lo que Touya le dijo por teléfono? ¬_¬. Pero al final ha hecho lo que todos queríamos: No hacer caso a Touya y llevarse a Shaoran a ... Ejem... ya sabéis... ^^UUU Sakura 1-Touya 0!!!

¿Y qué os ha parecido la escena E+T?. Muchos esperabais esto lo sé XXDDD. ¿Creéis que Tomoyo dejará de grabar a Sakura y Shaoran tras eso? ¿Creéis que Tomoyo tendrá que tener cuidado con Eriol la próxima vez que se vaya la luz? O.O Sea lo que sea, el amo Clow está hecho un lio, Tomoyo está hecha un lio y Kazuya se lo ha pasado de lo lindo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué le pasa a Kazuya? ¿Él también está celoso de Shaoran?.¿Y qué es lo que quieren que hagan que hagan por haber perdido la apuesta? ¿Cómo acabará esta historia?....

Bueno, sin más me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Visitad mi bio y os llevaréis sorpresas!!!^^

Este capitulo ha sido largo, así que quiero muchos muchos muchos REVIEWS!!!!.

****

Aclaraciones:

"Cazadores de cartas": Así es como llaman Kazuya y Manami a Sakura y compañía. También son conocidos así por el Clan Kasuga. Bueno, esta cuestión la entenderéis en el futuro^^UU. A Tomoyo la metemos en el grupo, aunque no tenga poderes, pobrecita!!!.

La canción es **"This way" ** de la cantante Jewel

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

****

Capitulo10: Dulce y Amargo.

Manami-chan^^


	10. Dulce y Amargo

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_Agradecer_

_Gracias a todos los que habéis permanecido a la espera por este capitulo. Os debía una y aquí está lo prometido. La espinita clavada de este fic inconcluso la he llevado clavada siempre. Ahora lo termino para haceros felices a vosotros mis fieles amigos anónimos._

_Espero que os guste este ansiado final._

_Vuestra siempre_

_Manami-chan_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Shiharu Tendo. Tus palabras me llegaron al corazón amiga._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo 10: "Dulce y Amargo"**

El sol se filtraba a través de la ventana de la cabaña. La fina y persistente lluvia había arreciado hacia ya unas horas. Las finas gotas se deslizaban por el cristal intentando escapar a su muerte bajo el calor del sol del verano.

El silencio llenaba de dulzura aquella hora vespertina de la mañana.

Ella yacía dormida entre las sábanas, con su suave pelo color miel enmarañado. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas de un precioso color melocotón y sus labios cerrados, cálidos, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de fresa.

Sakura no despertaba y Shaoran empezaba a preocuparse.

¿Cómo era posible?

Había dormido toda la noche como un ángel, sin que nada interrumpiera su sueño, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido solo para asegurarse de no perturbar su descanso.

Y sin embargo, él no había pegado ojo….

Su noche se había reducido a escasamente treinta minutos de sueño, momento en el cuál su pequeña pétalo de cerezo empezó moverse de un lado para otro y a ganarle terreno.

Por fin tras un buen rato de aspavientos, Sakura había decidido que dormir bocarriba y en el 90% de la cama era una buena forma de dormir toda la noche, dejando al chico el escaso espacio que restaba para él.

Shaoran pensó entonces que sería un buen momento para levantarse y marcharse, ya que parecía que Sakura necesitaba su espacio. Pero en ese momento, el cuerpo del chico se tensó cuando la chica echó su brazo por encima del pecho de él y se acurrucó contra su hombro y su clavícula

"Shaoran …"- había susurrado la chica en sueños haciendo que el pobre chico brillara como un farolillo rojo en medio de la oscuridad.

Así, que a partir de ese momento había sido imposible dormir, ya que todo su ser era consciente de la proximidad de la chica y su corazón latía a ritmo frenético. Él decidió distraer su atención observando la noche a través de la ventana, y así vio como el viento suave se llevaba las nubes y como el amanecer llegaba lentamente iluminando la habitación, mientras su corazón se sosegaba y su alama se entregaba al momento más dulce de su vida.

Shaoran acarició levemente la mejilla de su chica.

-Sakura…. Eh… vamos Sakura… es de día…- susurró tiernamente.

La chica dejó escapar un leve quejido y susurró- … cinco minutos más….-.

A Shaoran le hizo mucha gracia eso y ahogó una risa en su pecho.

Bueno, no sería tan malo que aquella dulzura durara cinco minutos más…

Aunque él prefería que durara toda la eternidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban a escasos minutos de la cabaña de Sakura, sin embargo, el silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tan sólo era interrumpido por el suave sonido de dos pares de pies andando por el camino de tierra.

Eriol miraba de reojo a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Su aspecto era preocupante, no porque pareciera cansada por haber dormido tan mal la noche anterior, sino porque su semblante era serio, casi triste, porque no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo, porque su boca no le dedicaba ni una leve sonrisa…

-¿Crees que Sakura ha pasado bien la noche?- intentó entablar una conversación con ella para analizar su reacción.

-umm…- se limitó a contestar la chica.

- Los truenos y relámpagos duraron solo unas horas… a lo mejor no se enteró de nada…-

-Umm….-

El chico resopló, sí, sus sospechas se confirmaban. Ella estaba enfadada, tan enfadada que ni siquiera le quería dirigir la palabra.

¡Maldita sea!

Cómo él, la reencarnación de Clow Reed, había podido caer en tan burda artimaña, un juego cruel de adolescentes que había puesto al descubierto sus sentimientos más viles. Cómo había podido obligar a ese ser tan perfecto y armónico a hacer algo que no deseaba…. Se daba asco a sí mismo…

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No, no podía dejar las cosas así. Debía ponerle remedio. No podía perderla ahora que sabía que…

Detuvo su caminar sobresaltado y abriendo sus ojos como platos. Su corazón se aceleró ante ese sutil pensamiento.

¿Cuándo había llegado a esa conclusión?

Decenas de imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza en un segundo:

Tomoyo grabando con su cámara a Sakura con un nuevo traje de combate, la sonrisa de la chica al saludarlo en clase por las mañanas, sus dedos jugando con el agua aquella mañana en el lago y su pelo flotando con el viento, su fragancia embriagadora, la suavidad de sus labios …

-¿Eriol?-

El chico salió sobresaltado de sus pensamientos encontrándose con los ojos azules que hacían palpitar su corazón.

Y entonces vio como la chica se ponía como una cereza y agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

-es que…. Estabas ahí parado… parecía que estabas en otro mundo…. Y yo…- balbuceó poniéndose aún más roja.

El chico dibujó aliviado una media sonrisa. No era enfado, sino vergüenza. La chica no le dirigía la palabra porque estaba avergonzada.

No, él era el que se debía sentir avergonzado por su comportamiento y sus malos modales con ella.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo firmemente mirándola a los ojos.

La chica levantó la mirada sorprendida.-¡Siento muchísimo lo que pasó anoche! ¡No tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos y fui muy egoísta! Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.- dijo haciendo una solemne reverencia al más puro estilo tradicional japonés.

La chica se tapó la boca ante su asombro.

¿Lo había notado?.

¿Había notado Eriol lo avergonzada que se sentía?

¿Cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar cada vez que la miraba? Los recuerdos de ese beso no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza y no podía parar de pensar en qué afectaría eso a su relación con Eriol.

Pero …. ¿Qué fue muy egoísta?... ¿Quería decir eso que Eriol deseaba besarla de verdad?...

La chica se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir a ese chico que se disculpaba frente a ella. Iba a abrir la boca cuando una voz resonó a través de las ventanas de la cabaña.

-¡!AAAH!...SHAORAN, SHOARAN ¿ESTÁS BIEN?...!¿TE HE HECHO DAÑO?.-

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron el uno al otro un segundo, para después correr hacia la cabaña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Minutos antes…_

-Sakura… por favor Sakura… es hora de levantarse…- decía casi con desesperación el pobre chico. Pero la chica seguía profundamente dormida y no se movía ni un ápice.

Un sudor frio empezaba a recorrer la frente del chico.

Solo pensar en que todos fueran a desayunar y vieran que ellos no habían llegado le ponía enfermo. Seguro que empezarían entonces las risas, las burlas,... Y luego, cuando por fin llegaran cogidos de la mano como siempre… se pondría rojo como un tomate mientras observaba como todos imaginaban cosas que jamás habían sucedido.

Al ver como la chica no reaccionaba, intentó zafarse de ella lentamente y sin despertarla. Levantó suavemente su brazo, desprendiendo uno a uno los pequeños dedos de su camiseta. Eso le hizo reír por lo bajo.

Una vez que se creía casi libre del abrazo de Sakura y estaba sentado en la cama, la chica despertó:

-¡No te vayas Shaoran!- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

-¡! AAAHHH!-

CLONNNNNNNN

Sakura se había abalanzado sobre el chico con tanto ímpetu que éste se había caído hacia atrás desde la cama golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡!SHAORAN, SHOARAN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?...!¿TE HE HECHO DAÑO?.-

El chico se quejó dolorido.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Eriol y Tomoyo irrumpieron en ella sobresaltados por los gritos de Sakura.

-¡!¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Tomoyo al entrar.

Al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, Shaoran sintió como un calor inexplicable subía a su cara, haciéndole parecer un semáforo en rojo brillante. Al parecer su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su mente porque aún no se explicaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, porque le dolía la cabeza y…

! ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAN ERIOL Y TOMOYO ALLÍ?

Para la Eriol la escena resultaba muy cómica. Su amigo yacía tendido en el suelo con Sakura sobre él.

A ver cómo iba a salir de esta…

Rápidamente, aunque con delicadeza se incorporó y apartó a Sakura de su lado. La miró rojo como un tomate.

-es…estoy…bi…bien…no…no…tte…. Preocupes…- dijo sin poder controlar la voz.

-¿Seguro?.- dijo la chica preocupada.-He oído como te golpeabas la cabeza al caer de la cama.-

Ante esas palabras, Shaoran quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara enterito. Era el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida.

Eriol no pudo más que reír antela frase de Sakura y Tomoyo desvió la mirada levemente. Al observar la habitación, la chica se hizo una leve idea de dónde había dormido Shaoran esa noche. Una leve risita también se dibujó en su cara.

Shaoran analizó los rostros de recién llegados y casi se desmaya por la falta de aire. Solo se le ocurría una cosa que podía hacer: huir.

-eh… … estoy bien… me… me… voy a vestir… ¡!quiero decir!... a cambiarme la ropa… nos vemos luego en el lago…- dijo poniéndose de pie.- …hasta luego…- y dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación como una bengala roja encendida.

Sakura se quedó perpleja arrodillada en el suelo, para después sonrojarse levemente y bajar la mirada al darse cuenta en ese momento que Tomoyo la miraba sonriendo.

En ese momento las miradas de Eriol y la de Tomoyo se cruzaron. La sonrisa de ambos era tal que podían casi adivinar lo que estaba pensando el otro. Entonces, el chico la sacó de repente del cómico momento.

-Luego hablamos…- dijo poniéndose un poco serio.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco y asintió bajando la mirada levemente, desdibujando poco a poco su sonrisa. Vio como el chico salía apresuradamente de la cabaña, para intentar alcanzar a Shaoran.

Tomoyo inspiró profundamente para sosegarse y se volvió hacia Sakura. La chica estaba pensativa aún arrodillada en el suelo. Tomoyo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tomoyo… yo…- dijo la chica dubitativa.

-Para mí ha sido una noche interesante.- dijo la chica morena.- ¿para ti también?-

Sakura la miró sonriente.- Para mí… la más dulce de mi vida.-

Y ambas sonrieron sin tener nada más que decir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran caminaba hacia el lago sumido en sus pensamientos.

Debía encontrar el momento más adecuado para decírselo. Aquella noche tan especial le había hecho prometerse una cosa. No ocultarle nada a Sakura, ni mucho menos sus sentimientos.

Y la tristeza que le invadía al pensar en su separación era el sentimiento más amargo que dominaba su corazón aquel día. Parecía como si fuera más grande después de todo lo experimentado. Como una astillita que se había clavado aún más en su corazón con cada momento dulce de la noche anterior.

Suspiró y se pasó levemente la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

Eriol lo observaba en silencio caminando detrás de él.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?...Suele pasar cuando te caes de la cama de una chica…- dijo sarcásticamente el chico.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta hecho una furia.

-… si hubieras dormido en el suelo te hubieras ahorrado el golpe…- dijo el de ojos azules pasando por su lado con desdén.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo!...- dijo blandiendo el puño en alto.

-Por lo menos el golpe habrá merecido la pena…-

-¡!OYE!... YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO HA PASADO NADA…-dijo rojo de ira y vergüenza.

Eriol rió con ganas. Como le gustaba sacarle de quicio. Por lo menos le había hecho que cambiara ese semblante tan triste que llevaba.

-Cálmate... ¿o quieres que los otros se enteren?- dijo señalando el lago.

Y es que su grupo de amigos chapoteaba feliz en el lago, ajeno al momento de tensión que mantenían.

-¡Vale! Pero deja ya las bromitas… solo dormimos y punto.-

-¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario…?- dijo el otro sonriendo.

Shaoran se desesperó tirándose del pelo. Ese era su precio por aquella noche: aguantar a Eriol Hiragizawa y su sarcasmo. Bueno, por lo menos los otros no habían sospechado nada en el desayuno… eso era un alivio.

-¿se lo has dicho ya?- dijo Eriol con el semblante serio.- ya sabes… pensé que anoche… -

Aquello lo sacó automáticamente de su enfado. Shaoran bajo la mirada.

-No…-

-oh...- dijo el otro.

- …pero… hoy encontraré el momento… ya no me queda tiempo…-dijo tristemente.

-¡ERIOL! ¡SHAORAN!...- gritaba Sakura sentada en el césped.-

El chico se acercó sonriendo a ella seguido por su mejor amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿La cámara?...- dijo Tomoyo un poco sobresaltada. Se giró hacia su bolsa reparando que la máquina sobresalía en su funda y sin poder ocultar que estaba allí.

Se puso un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Déjamela por favor!...- le rogo Chiharu.-… es que quiero mostrarles un video a Sakura y Shaoran… ya sabes… el que yo grabé…- dijo la chica.

La chica de ojos azules se puso tensa. No quería que Sakura viera ciertas cosas que ni ella misma sabía explicar. Pero lentamente sacó la cámara de su bolsa y se la pasó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes…- susurró Chiharu guiñándole un ojo.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de la cámara para ver lo que Chiharu quería mostrar.

-Vais a contemplar el mejor espectáculo de la historia… creedme ¡!esto será recordado durante años!..- dijo mientras apretaba el botón **play.**

En la imagen se veía la oscuridad de la cabaña que dejaba entrever a Naoko y Tomoyo sujetando una sábana blanca subidas ambas en dos sillas.

-¡No lo vayas a grabar Tomoyo!.- se escuchó la voz de Kazuya detrás de la sábana.- eso, eso..- dijo Yamazaki también detrás de las sábanas.

- ya te he dicho que se me ha quedado la cámara sin batería- decía la chica de pelo largo guiñando un ojo.

- bueno, ¿empezáis ya?.- se escuchó la voz de Eriol que sostenía una linterna encendida que dibujaba un círculo de luz sobre la sábana.

- ¡BUENO VA!.- gritaron los dos al unísono.

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na naaaa

Las voces de Kazuya y Yamazaki resonaron al unísono tras las sábanas.

**machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho**

Vamos fuera de la ciudad. Hay algo brillante en ti.

**RU-PU shite ochikonde**

Caes en una espiral sin fin de tristeza

**naosara ah nayanjatte**

en la cual los problemas lo son todo

La voz de Kazuya se escuchó por detrás de la sábana cantando. De repente, se vieron unos brazos que le empujaban fuera. Todos rieron al verle iluminado por la linterna. Estaba grotescamente maquillado como una chica y vestía una faldita y una camiseta de chica.

**soto ni tobidasou shinpai IRANAI oomukashi kara**

Vamos a volar a las afueras. No necesitas preocuparte.

**chikyuu datte mawatte'ru**

hace tiempo que alcanzamos la Tierra

**kitto TSUKI datte mawaru yo**

Y estoy seguro de que alcanzaremos también la Luna

Yamazaki fue arrastrado por su compañero hacia la parte delantera de la sábana mientras cantaba su estrofa. Iba igual de equipado que Kazuya lo que provocó las risas de Eriol y Shaoran que se unieron a las grabadas en el video.

**Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!**

Dame una nueva canción de amor ¡Hare Hareruya!

**minna HAJIkete aishiaou**

Vamos todos a amarnos salvajemente los unos a los otros

Ambos cantaron el estribillo mientras bailaban una coreografía muy graciosa que parecía que había sido ensayada y todo.

**Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!**

Dame una nueva canción de amor ¡Hare Hareruya!

**tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou**

Simple rutina, sentimientos cotidianos.

**mamoranakucha DAME na koto**

Siempre habrá algo.

**itsumo aru**

que tengas que proteger

El baile concluyó con Yamazaki cogiendo en brazos a Kazuya en plan animadora. Todos se revolcaron por el suelo de la risa ante tal espectáculo.

-¡No me voy a olvidar de esto nunca!- dijo Shaoran entre risas.

-¡Qué graciosos estabais!- dijo Sakura.

-¡ Hacéis buena pareja!.- dijo Eriol.

- No me puedo creer que lo halláis grabado…- dijo Kazuya con media sonrisa. Aunque él ya lo sabía todo gracias a sus poderes, lo dejó pasar. Se trataba de divertirse ¿no?, además él nunca había tenido miedo escénico.

-Esto lo pondremos cuando nos graduemos en el instituto.- dijo Naoko.

- No, mejor que lo repitan en la ceremonia…- bromeó Chiharu.

- Pero tendremos que ensayarlo más…- repuso pensativo Yamazaki, y todos se echaron a reír.

-¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCO!- dijo Kazuya.- ese video lo tiro al rio ahora mismo como sigáis diciendo tonterías.-

-¡!Oye! ¡!Que la cámara es mía!.- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras la apagaba y la guardaba de modo nervioso.

- ¡es verdad!... hay cosas importantes grabadas ahí… ¿verdad Tomoyo?...- dijo Kazuya mientras corría y se tiraba al lago.

Le soltó una indirecta que dejó a la chica descolocada y nerviosa.

- ¡!Hey espera!...- dijo Yamazaki mientras se lanzaba al lago tras él.

-¿Vamos Chiharu?.- le preguntó Naoko y ambas chicas salieron corriendo a bañarse.

Eriol observó como Shaoran aprovechaba el jaleo para susurrarle seriamente algo a Sakura en el oído y tirar de su mano para llevarla hacia adentro en el bosque.

¿El momento había llegado? Eriol resopló resignado deseándole suerte a su amigo.

Entonces, reparó en la sonrosada figura de Tomoyo que miraba fijamente la cámara de video.

¿Todavía estaba pensando en eso?

Se sentó a su lado haciéndola sobresaltar levemente.

-No me has respondido…- le dijo suavemente mirando cómo en el lago los demás se divertían.

-De verdad… lo siento mucho…- repuso el chico.-… es importante para mí que llegues a perdonarme… ¿Podrás?.- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

La chica no le miró, si no que empezó a arrancar levemente algunas hojas que descansaban a sus pies.

-a…acepto tus disculpas…- le dijo rápidamente mirando la hierba del suelo.- No… no… hay… nada que disculpar…- dijo en un susurro.-… solo era un juego…-

Aquello llevó a Eriol a la nostalgia.

¿Un juego?

¿Su primer beso había sido un juego?

Para él no era un juego. Debía de ser algo muy serio, digno de recordar y no algo robado en un juego de niños.

Intentó aclararle su punto de vista en ese momento, que comprendiera que para él fue igual de repentino e inesperado que para ella

-… no sé qué me pasó… sentí cosas muy extrañas… que no… había experimentado…- dijo pensativo, casi para sí mismo.-… ojalá pudieras comprender lo que sentí…-

Tomoyo fijó sus ojos sorprendidos en él, un leve rubor le cruzaba las mejillas y su pelo se agitaba con el viento. Estaba preciosa con esa cara de inocencia en su rostro. Tan sorprendida de oír esas palabras, como Eriol por haberlas pronunciado.

Palabras que ni el propio Eriol podía explicar, aunque poco a poco casi estaban cobrando sentido.

Se perdió en su mirada, en sus ojos… y su corazón dio un vuelco. Él mismo se sorprendió dibujó un extraño semblante.

-¡TOMOYO!- gritó Naoko- ¡Ven, que tienes que diseñar el vestuario para la actuación!jajajaja.-

- ¡Qué he dicho que no!.- dijo Kazuya enfurruñado mientras se subía al árbol para saltar al lago.

Tomoyo salió de su asombro ante la llamada de la chica y se levantó para marcharse, cuando notó cómo Eriol la agarraba del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera. Al girarse, la chica pudo distinguir un gran sufrimiento interior en el chico. Sin saber qué decir se zafó de su mano y corrió al lago.

Eriol se quedó mirándose la mano, confundido. ¿Qué hacía?

¿Qué pretendía?

No sabía qué sentía… y su corazón le exigía a Tomoyo… ¿el qué?...¿comprensión?...

Estaba hecho un lio y casi sin proponérselo, se levantó pensativo y se alejó adentrándose en el bosque.

Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar y muchos sentimientos a los que dar nombre…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya observó desde lo alto del árbol cómo Eriol agarraba a Tomoyo por la muñeca, para que después ésta se soltara y saliera corriendo. Observó también cómo el chico se alejaba pensativo.

"_Vaya, el amo Clow parece que se está durmiendo y está dejando paso al joven Eriol"_ pensó. "_me pregunto si lo ha descubierto ya"_.

Kazuya adivinó en su mente que el chico se dirigía hacia el lado este del lago. Eriol había pensado que sería un lugar tranquilo para reflexionar.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie mirando y se esfumó teletransportándose hacia allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Qué graciosos estaban!- dijo Sakura riendo alegremente.- Kazuya es muy gracioso, pero Yamazaki es la monda… parece que le importa un comino que todos lo estén mirando… ¡Vaya par de dos!-

Sakura empezó a reír más fuerte mientras caminaba lentamente por el bosque junto a Shaoran. El chico la miraba con dulzura mientras le estrechaba suavemente la mano. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando Sakura en aquel momento. Él sólo podía fijar su atención en ella, sus ojos alegres, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la alegría…

¡Díos, cómo echaría de menos todo eso de ella!

Sus labios se torcieron en una amarga media sonrisa mientras recordaba el por qué de su tan repentino paseo. "Debía ser valiente", se recordaba una y otra vez, "valor… todo saldrá bien".

De repente detuvo sus pasos en mitad del sendero, deteniendo a la chica con un pequeño tirón de su mano.

-Uh?... ¿qué pasa Shaoran?..- dijo la chica al ver la seriedad de su compañero.

El chico vaciló por un segundo, como si su corazón quisiera cerrar los ojos ante el momento más doloroso de su vida, pero respiró profundo y miró con determinación a la chica, fijamente a los ojos.

-Sakura…- dijo mientras tomaba las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas. Desvió su mirada hacia ese punto, memorizando cada milímetro de su suave tacto.

- Dime…- dijo la chica sonriendo, aunque algo preocupada por la repentina seriedad del chico.

-Pronto… pronto… tendré que volver a… a Hong Kong…- dijo por fin con la voz temblando y miró de soslayo a la chica.

- ¿ah, sí?...- dijo la chica aún sonriendo.-…¿vas de vacaciones?... ¿a visitar a tu familia?...-

El chico dejó escapar entre sus labios una pequeña risita silenciosa de puro nerviosismo.

-… verás… no voy de vacaciones… voy… por un tiempo….- levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo la ilusión se iba de los ojos de su amor y la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla, desdibujando su dulce sonrisa.

-…ah…- dijo la chica bajando la mirada triste-…¿cu..cuándo vas a … a volver?...-

Ahora era a ella a la que le temblaba la voz. El chico intentó ser dulce, deseaba abrazarla y decirle que muy pronto, consolarla en sus brazos…

Pero todo sería una mentira…

-…no…no lo sé…- dijo guardando la compostura y tragándose sus sentimientos.

Shaoran vio como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar entre los ojos de esmeralda. Cerró sus ojos amargamente y desvió su cara para poder dejar clara toda la situación sin que esa imagen lo hiciera cesar en su empeño.

-.. puede que dentro de dos o tres años… puede que vuelva de visita… - soltó rápidamente.-… o puede que dentro de más tiempo…-

Shaoran estaba preparado para los llantos, los sollozos, para que Sakura se abalanzase sobre él y le suplicara que no se marchara… pero la pregunta de la chica lo dejó descolocado.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿eh?...- dijo el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos.-…¿qué quieres decir?.-

-¿Qué desde cuándo sabes todo esto?...- los ojos y el semblante de Sakura refulgían con fiereza a pesar de las lágrimas, algo que sorprendió al chico.

-umm… ah…pu…pues…- el chico estaba desconcertado. Podía casi intuir un poco de ¿furia? en la mirada de la chica.

- …sabía que tenía que… volver… desde el día que mi madre… me permitió regresar…-

La chica lo miró apretando su labio inferior de pura rabia, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba entre la impotencia y el dolor.

-…¿TANTO?...- dijo gritando al desconcertado rostro del chico.-…¿Y… Y ME LO DICES AHORA?.-

El chico no salía de su asombro-…pe…pero Sa..Sakura….yo… no quería… hacerte daño…-

La rabia semicontenida de la chica, hizo que unas gruesas lágrimas se desparramaran como ríos por sus mejillas. Respiró hondo en un sollozo ahogado.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante dispuesto a consolarla, pero vio cómo la chica se zafaba de sus manos a manotazos y negando con la cabeza. Después suspiró intentando sosegarse a sí misma.

-… el daño…-dijo una vez que Shaoran cedió en su intento.-… me lo haces… en el momento en que me lo ocultas todo…- dijo la chica suspirando.-… y aún el daño… es peor… sabiendo… que todo este tiempo junto a mi… no te llevaba a nada… que al final… me abandonarías…-

-¡NO!.- dijo el chico sorprendido.-… yo no te abandono… yo…-

¿Qué le diría?...

El acuerdo con su madre era ese… que si él descubría que la amaba de verdad en ese tiempo concedido a su lado… él debía hacer que ella lo esperase… hacerla su… su prometida… y así ella esperaría a que… a que cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad… ellos…

El chico se quedó callado mirándola con ojos tristes y abatidos. No tenía derecho a pedirle eso, a pedirle que…¿lo esperase?

...¿y sacrificar su juventud esperando a un chico que no sabían cuándo volvería a su lado?...¿y si pasaba mucho tiempo?...¿y si para entonces eran ya adultos?

...¿le amaría Sakura hasta entonces…?... ¿le pediría que renunciase a enamorarse de otro chico…por él?...

¿La condenaría a una juventud de melancolía eterna…?.

Definitivamente, **NO**.

Sakura debía ser libre… y **sí**… eso equivalía a que él… en ese momento… la estaba abandonando.

La dejaría libre… sin ataduras…

Libre para elegir qué hacer con su vida…

El chico se inclinó suavemente sobre su frente y la beso de la forma más dolorosa para él. Lentamente, notando como el corazón de ambos se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Lo siento… Sakura…-susurró al separarse lentamente de ella, con los ojos cerrados por el infinito dolor.

Sakura lo miró horrorizada.

- …. me abandonas…- confirmó la chica mientras las lágrimas corrían deprisa por sus mejillas.

-…! TE ODIO!...- dijo ella gritando con rabia.- ¡OJALA NO HUBIESES VUELTO NUNCA!... ¡OJALA NO ME HUBIERA ENAMORADO DE TI!.-

Y dicho esto salió corriendo a través del bosque dejando al desconcertado chico sólo con su pena y agonía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya estaba apoyado en la valla que cercaba el lago. Miraba en silencio como el sol del mediodía iluminaba la superficie del agua, haciéndola brillar como si del cristal se tratase.

¡Vaya!, otra vez sus poderes le habían pasado una mala jugada. Había visto con claridad ese lugar del bosque en la mente de Eriol y cómo el chico había pensado que sería un buen lugar para meditar.

Él se había teletrasportado allí con el fin de esconderse y poder así escuchar los pensamientos del amo Clow.

Se moría de curiosidad por saber cuándo se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tomoyo. Era increíble que no lo supiera todavía…, no había que saber leer mentes para darse cuenta…

Aunque el corazón humano era muy complicado…

Pero nuevamente leer la mente no bastaba.

Interpretar la mente era algo complicado.

Alguien podía tener una idea y luego las circunstancias externas podían impedir que la llevaran a cabo. Y por esa regla, por ejemplo, Eriol había pensado ir a ese lugar, pero finalmente no realizó su idea…

…vete tú a saber por qué…

Ocurría lo mismo con los sentimientos, alguien podía tener un pensamiento, pero sentir completamente lo contrario… como cuando el estúpido Shaoran se muere de ganas de besar a Sakura y no lo hace… puaj!.

Se sonrió a sí mismo. Bueno, tampoco podía recriminarle eso. Para él cuantas menos veces ese miserable pegara sus labios a los de Sakura mejor.

Aunque él muchas veces hacía lo que sentía.

Su propio interior gritaba desesperado que se interpusiera entre ellos, pero su educada mente le recriminaba y le decía que eso no estaba bien…

ARGGGGG

Algunas veces deseaba sacarse ese cerebro privilegiado que tenía y reemplazarlo por algodón de azúcar…

Total , para lo que le servía…

Resopló con desgana.

Le tenía que dar la razón al amo Clow. Ese lugar invitaba a pensar y a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pero por desgracia, él escuchaba demasiado a su mente para dejarle más minutos de protagonismo.

Se disponía casi a teletransportarse para volver al lago, cuando algo captó su atención.

El movimiento lejano de los arbustos…

…alguien que corría en su dirección…

…sollozos…

…y un mar de pensamientos que gritaban desesperados.

"_Shaoran… ¿por qué me haces esto?"._

Sakura y Shaoran se besan sobre la rama del lago.

"… _eres…eres un mentiroso…."._

Shaoran sonríe a Sakura tras el día en el lago

"… _yo confiaba en ti…"._

Shaoran utiliza sus poderes para curar el pie de Sakura.

"… _no significo nada para ti…"_

Shaoran y Sakura se besan una y otra vez en la cabaña.

"… _todo ha sido una farsa…"_

Sakura se siente muy bien entre sus brazos mientras duermen juntos.

"… _y tú sabías que era mentira…"_

TUM TUM

"…_¿cómo te marchas y me abandonas?..."_

TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM

"…_¿ES QUE NUNCA ME HAS AMADO DE VERDAD?..."_

TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM

TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM

Los pensamientos de Sakura martillearon la mente y el corazón de Kazuya.

La rabia del chico le hacía estar sumido en una especie de trance. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, rígido, y sus puños apretados casi en lo imposible. Su mirada llena odio, estaba fija en el lugar por el que debería aparecer Sakura en pocos segundos.

Pero el chico no veía, sino que se debatía en su cabeza con los dientes apretados.

Los pensamientos y recuerdos de Sakura se agolpaban en su mente con violencia, como si se le clavaran como clavos en el cerebro mientras notaba como el poder mágico de la chica se acercaba más y más a donde él se encontraba.

De repente, las piedras de alrededor de Kazuya empezaron a flotar, primero las pequeñas, luego las más grandes. Algunas se desgajaron del suelo, arrancándose de él como si fueran adoquines. Los árboles de alrededor empezaron a moverse, cada vez más rápidos, como si un viento inexistente los movieran. Algunas ramas se quebraron y se quedaron flotando junto a las piedras.

El chico seguía sin darse cuenta de nada, mientras el enfado lo consumía en su mente.

¿Cómo lo había permitido?...

¿Cómo había permitido a ese niño vivir tanto?...

No sabía qué le había hecho a Sakura para que la chica se sintiera tan desdichada, pero no importaba. Deseaba borrarlo de la faz de la tierra de un plumazo.

¿Quién se creía que era?...¿Cómo tenía el descaro de provocar tantísimo dolor a una persona?... a Sakura… la dulce Sakura… la chica a la que él ¿ama?...

No, eso no es amar… eso es odiar…

Fluctuaciones de energía de color azulada empezaron a emanar de su cuerpo, de sus manos y sus pies, haciendo que la tierra se quebrara a sus pies. Las piedras y ramas comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido a su alrededor, casi vertiginosamente. Las piedras y ramas, al chocar con los rayos de energía, estallaban en mil pedazos, y sus restos se unían al feroz vórtice de energía que giraba a su alrededor.

Kazuya sintió como la rabia fluía por sus venas. Sentía su corazón repicar como un tambor desbocado, agolpándole la sangre en la garganta, casi ahogándolo. La energía que emanaba su monumental enfado le hacía sentirse poderoso.

Sí, podría hacerlo, provocar tanto dolor en la mente de ese chico que le suplicase que lo matase.

Sí, iría a por él… le haría pagar ese dolor en su piel…

El dolor de ella y el de él juntos…

En ese momento, Sakura irrumpió en el claro. Su imagen era dolorosa por si sola. La chica llevaba el pelo enmarañado y algunos rasguños en su cara debido a las pequeñas ramas que había sorteado en su carrera.

Sin embargo, su cara fue de espanto cuando se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

Kazuya no podía soportar más el dolor de ella. No podía ver sufrir a la chica que amaba. No podía verla sufrir por… ÉL.

El recuerdo de Shaoran y su firme determinación de acabar con él, hicieron estallar sus poderes. Un cráter se formó bajo los pies del chico y todas las piedras en suspensión estallaron en mil pedazos.

Sakura miró horrorizada a su amigo

"… _¿Qué es esto?... ¿Kazuya?..."_

Al oír esos pensamientos, el chico salió de su trance. Pero sus poderes estaban descontrolados y el vórtice no paraba de girar. El chico miró a su alrededor sorprendido y un poco asustado por lo que sus poderes habían provocado.

Jamás le había ocurrido nada parecido.

Vio la cara de miedo de Sakura y cómo retrocedía lentamente.

-¡!Por favor!... ¡!no me hagas daño!.- gritó Sakura interponiendo sus manos como si quisiera parar el vórtice.

El chico se horrorizó y entristeció ante eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, estirando las manos hacia las de ella para tocarla, para calmarla y decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse… que moriría antes de hacerle daño.

Pero algo inesperado para él ocurrió. Al estirar las manos, la energía interpretó eso como una orden:

ATACA.

Sakura vio con los ojos como platos cómo el vórtice confluía en las manos de Kazuya se dirigía como un rayo letal de color azul cargado de piedras y ramas afiladas dispuestas a destruirla.

En el otro extremo del rayo, Sakura pudo ver el horror reflejado en el rostro de Kazuya.

Un pensamiento.

Un deseo.

Una súplica.

Una orden

"**SHIELD".**

Kazuya vio como una mujer de rostro blanquecino, lo miró por un segundo entre Sakura y él, para después girarse dándole la espalda y desplegando unas hermosas alas de ángel.

Las alas desprendieron un polvo dorado que, junto a su propia figura, se convirtió en una burbuja dorada que envolvió a Sakura que se protegía la cabeza con los brazos muerta de miedo.

El haz de energía que emanaba de las manos de Kazuya, chocó contra la burbuja, convirtiéndose en miles de estrellas azules y diminutas.

Kazuya quedó completamente sorprendido ante tal escena que ocurrió en apenas dos segundos. Sus ojos como platos no podían dejar de mirar la burbuja y a Sakura dentro de ella.

Eso hizo, que su cuerpo y su mente olvidara levente lo ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Poco a poco, las piedras y ramas que aún giraban a su alrededor fueron cayendo al suelo.

Y la calma volvió al lugar.

En ese momento, Shaoran y Eriol irrumpieron en el claro y vieron el escudo dorado, a Kazuya en frente de él, y el montón de piedras y ramas que formaban una círculo a su alrededor.

Sakura levantó la cabeza un segundo, y cuando reparó en que el peligro había pasado, suspiró. En ese momento el escudo se desvaneció.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura cayó al suelo como fulminada por un rayo.

-¡!SAKURA!...- gritaron los tres al unísono.

Kazuya dio unos pasos hacia la chica, pero Shaoran se interpuso entre ellos sacando su espada en posición de combate.

-Alejate de ella…- le dijo amenazante al de ojos verdes con la punta de la espada rozando la barbilla del chico.

- Alejate tú…- le dijo Kazuya amenazante.

Mientras Eriol, se arrodilló junto a Sakura y la incorporó sujetándola por los hombros. Sakura estaba inconsciente, aunque respiraba débilmente.

Lo que temía.

Kazuya leyó la explicación de lo ocurrido en los pensamientos de Eriol y se sintió apesadumbrado.

Shaoran continuó amenazando a Kazuya con la espada, mientras se arrodillaba al otro lado de Sakura. El chico tocó su mejilla, mientras no dejaba de apuntar con la espada a Kazuya.

Sakura estaba fría y pálida.

-¿Está …herida…?- dijo Kazuya preocupado. Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

Kazuya le recriminó el gesto.

-… ¡!esto es culpa tuya!...- dijo Kazuya

-… ¿Mía?... ¿qué le has hecho con esos poderes extraños?.- dijo Shaoran amenazante.

- ¡!BASTA!..- dijo Eriol mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.-… dejad las discusiones…-

Eriol miró a Kazuya a los ojos y este leyó sus pensamientos.

"_Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido… se pondrá bien… por favor, márchate y calmaos los dos… hacedlo por Sakura… ya sabes que le necesito a él __**ya**__"_

Kazuya miró a Eriol sorprendido, sin saber cómo el amo Clow conocía su poder. El chico asintió levemente y acto seguido se teletransportó desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡¿CÓMO?.- exclamó Shaoran al verlo desvanecerse.

- ¡!Déjalo!... – dijo Eriol.-… ayúdame a llevar a Sakura a la cabaña… está débil y necesita nuestro poder…-

El chico asintió preocupado. Guardó la espada y sujetó a Sakura por debajo del hombro, mientras Eriol la sujetó por el otro brazo.

Lo primero era poner a salvo a Sakura.

Ya se encargaría más tarde de ese miserable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Manami:** Todo este tiempo no fue un adiós, fue un hasta luego, un largo paréntesis para centrarme. Ahora sé lo que quiero y deseo que os guste este final que se desarrollará en unos pocos capítulos. Quiero deciros que esta historia tiene un final desde el primer día que comencé a escribirla y que nada está improvisado. Me alegro de concluirla, eso me hace feliz y espero que a vosotros también.

**Aclaraciones:** la canción es** Groovy** de **Card Captor Sakura,** la traducción es mía partiendo de una traducción en inglés por eso a lo mejor difiere de la original. ^_^UU qué creíais?.. estos años me han dado para muchas cosas pero no para aprender tanto japonés.

Os veo en el próximo **Capitulo 11: "Promesas", **como la que os hice y estoy cumpliendo ^_^. Visitad mi perfil si queréis saber de mi.


	11. Promesas

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

**Capitulo 11: "Promesas"**

El sonido del su rápido caminar hacía que los pájaros de los árboles volaran alto para huir asustados. En ocasiones, su largo y sedoso pelo se enmarañaba con algunas ramas de los arbustos por donde pasaba.

¡!Qué difícil había sido disimular ante Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki! Sus amigos seguro que habían notado su nerviosismo y preocupación en la cara, sobre todo tras esa extraña llamada.

¡!Qué tonta había sido por responder delante de ellos!

¡Tonta, Tomoyo, Tonta!

¿Para qué tienes un móvil último modelo? Si ni siquiera sabes utilizar una simple función: identificación del llamante. En el momento que vio la cara redondita de Kero en la pantalla no tenía que haber respondido.

Menos mal que tras sus inquietantes palabras pudo guardar la compostura bajo una risotada fingida, como de alguien que te está contando algo realmente divertido. Después tras colgar, fingió, durante unos diez minutos de verdadero pánico, que todo marchaba bien, mientras un sudor frio le recorría la espalda.

"_**Encuentra a Sakura y a los demás"**_ le había casi ordenado el guardián cuándo ella le había dicho que no sabía dónde estaban.

Finalmente, el palpitar de su corazón asustado hizo que no pudiera más y, de nuevo fingiendo, disimuló un gran dolor de cabeza y salió casi disparada del lugar.

Pero… ¿Dónde buscar?.

Sakura se había marchado con Shaoran hacía más de media hora y Eriol… ¿por qué no estaba allí?... Todo sería más sencillo si estuviera allí con ella…

Su carrera desesperada la llevó hacia las cabañas de forma casi inconsciente. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia la cabaña de Shaoran.

¡!Ojala tuviera suerte!

Porque algo muy grave debía haber pasado para que Kero estuviera tan nervioso.

Rápidamente llegó a la cabaña y se abalanzó sobre la puerta, golpeándola con rudeza.

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! ¡SHAORAN! ¡ERIOL!...- dijo llena de nerviosismo.-… ¡POR FAVOR! –

En un segundo, la puerta se abrió y una mano la cogió del hombro, la metió en la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras ella. En ese instante, Tomoyo se encontró con los ojos azules que la miraban seriamente.

-Shhhhh…- susurró el chico.- no grites por favor…-

Cuando Tomoyo reaccionó, se tapó la boca con las manos y seguidamente miró en el fondo de la habitación.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del fondo. En su regazo sostenía a Sakura, abrazándola como si de un bebe se tratara, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho y con su mejilla apoyada en lo alto de la cabeza de ella.

Aunque pareciera increíble, el chico no parecía darse cuenta de nada, como si ella no hubiera entrado gritando y aporreando la puerta. Permanecía hay quieto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Parecía mover los labios y murmurar algo para sí.

Entonces Tomoyo reparó en la imagen de su amiga. Aunque Shaoran la abrazaba, ella no le correspondía. Su cuerpo estaba flácido, inánime… Reparó en como uno de sus brazos, colgaba de la cama balanceándose… como si no tuviera vida.

Aquello llenó de espanto a Tomoyo.

-¡SAKURA!...- dijo la chica mientras corría hacia ella.

Pero en ese momento, notó como los brazos gentiles de Eriol la rodeaban por la cintura, suavemente, pero con firmeza, impidiéndole que llegara a su amiga. Era extraño como en ese momento tan poco oportuno, podía sentir su leve roce como a cámara lenta, despertando miles de sensaciones.

-…no te acerques…- dijo el chico con voz aparentemente calmada.-… no lo desconcentres… por favor…-

¿Por qué la había detenido? Se preguntaba mientras tanto el chico de ojos azules. No, no era porque ella pudiera distraer la atención de Shaoran, su amigo era poderoso y no le afectaban esas minimices. Era… era… porque su cuerpo clamaba por estar cerca de ella, por acariciar su nívea piel…

Pero no, no… esos sentimientos eran muy egoístas en ese momento. Apartó por unos minutos, los sentimientos que gritaban en su interior.

Tomoyo se giró hacia él con los ojos anegados con lágrimas, escondiendo sus sensaciones y dejando que el pánico la invadiera. No entendía nada.

¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga?.

-… ¡!Eriol!... ¿qué ha pasado?...¿está herida?... Kero me ha llamado… me dijo un montón de cosas muy rápido… sobre Sakura… una carta y no sé qué de un poder…- dijo aferrando sus puños en la camiseta del chico y mirándolo con desesperación.-… me dijo que la buscara… que corría peligro…oh! Eriol… ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿no estará….?.-

Al ver la desesperación de la chica, Eriol volvió a tener otro impulso. Intentó hacer un esfuerzo, luchar contra sus sentimientos, no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero no pudo frenarse y se encontró acariciando suavemente la sedosa piel de su rostro.

-…Cálmate… se pondrá bien…- dijo a la vez que se daba cuenta de que su mano continuaba y acariciaba ahora su pelo, dejándose llevar por su esencia.

"_No es el momento, ni el lugar"_ se repetía.

Lentamente apartó su mano, dándose cuenta como Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendida y ruborizada.

Cada vez era más difícil controlarse. Se moría por tenerla cerca…

-… te.. lo explicaré todo …- dijo un poco nervioso.-… … pero antes déjame hablar con Kero…- se le ocurrió de repente.

Aire, lo necesitaba, o acabaría haciendo una locura.

La chica asintió algo más calmada, ajena al debatir interno del chico mientras Eriol la invitaba a sentarse en la otra cama. Tomoyo rebuscó en su mochila y le pasó el móvil a Eriol. El chico sonrió y salió de la cabaña.

Tomoyo se quedó allí callada, mirando a Shaoran, que seguía sin inmutarse por su presencia. Ahora que estaba más… "calmada", podía ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva. Sakura respiraba débilmente, parecía dormida, aunque no se movía ni un ápice y estaba muy pálida. El chico murmuraba cosas casi inteligibles, pero pudo distinguir algunas.

"_Sakura… vuelve…"_

"_Todos queremos que despiertes… Tomoyo… Eriol… hasta Kero…"_

"_Por favor…"_

Entonces sí que se daba cuenta de todo. Lo que pasaba es que estaban tan preocupado… que nada importaba. Solo ella.

Eriol, entró de nuevo en la cabaña, con un semblante más calmado y le devolvió el móvil a Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-… este Kero..- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, ambos quedando en frente de Shaoran.-.. le he dicho que no te vuelva a dar esos sustos…- dijo medio riendo.

Pero Tomoyo lo miró con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Eriol le sonrió.

-…Verás…- dijo casi susurrando.-… no sabemos muy bien lo que ha pasado… ella nos lo tendrá que aclarar cuando despierte… ya que se encontraba con Kazuya en el bosque..-

-¿Con Kazuya?.- dijo Tomoyo asombrada. No sabía que pintaba el chico en esa historia.

La chica escuchó como Shaoran ahogaba un gruñido en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre.

-… al parecer…- continúo el chico de ojos azules.-… Kazuya posee un poder… no sabemos de qué naturaleza… no es mágico…- repuso pensativo, recordando cómo había hablado mentalmente con él.-… y parece ser que hizo algo... que asustó mucho a Sakura… algo que hizo que ella pensase que iba… a morir…-

-¡!OH!...- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

Shaoran bufó al oír eso.-… miserable …- dijo con rudeza.

-… cálmate Shaoran …- le sugirió el de ojos azules.-… bueno… el caso es que Sakura no tenía nada con qué defenderse, ya que la llave de su magia y las cartas las tiene Keroberos en su custodia… ¿para qué las iba a necesitar en vacaciones?..- sonrió el chico.- .. así que sin saber cómo, casi por instinto, estoy seguro, hizo algo muy difícil… aún para el amo Clow…- arrugó la frente en una mueca extraña.-… convocar el poder de una carta sin tenerla presente, sin varita y a una larguísima distancia…-

Tomoyo abrió la boca sorprendida. Su amiga había tenido que pasar mucho miedo para hacer eso…

-… eso la ha dejado agotada…- repuso el chico con cara triste.

-¿Cómo cuando convertía las cartas de Clow a cartas de Sakura?.- dijo la chica.

-…no…- repuso el chico.-… es aún peor… Sakura ha agotado toda su energía mágica con el esfuerzo… y parte de su energía vital…-

La chica se quedó en silencio con una mueca de horror en su rostro.

-… sólo otro poder mágico es capaz de despertarla…-dijo el chico mientras observaba cómo Shaoran la abrazaba con más fuerza, mientras hundía su rostro en su pelo color miel.

-¿Y por qué Shaoran?.- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-… yo lo he intentado… creí que nuestros poderes, al ser semejantes, se compenetrarían… pero resultaba muy lento para su energía vital… palidecía por segundos… así que tuve una teoría… - dijo mirándola sonriendo.-… y cada vez estoy más seguro de estar en lo cierto…-

-¿Qué teoría?- dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad.

- Sí… cuál…-susurró el de ojos marrones.-… que todavía no me lo has explicado…-

Eriol sonrió aún más a su amigo.

-… el amor…-dijo con una sonrisa.-… no es que yo no quiera a Sakura, la aprecio muchísimo… pero está claro que tú la quieres más…-

-Entonces…- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida.-… ¿Shaoran puede curarla más rápido porque ama a Sakura?..-

-…No… mi teoría es que Sakura y Shaoran no se aman como dos humanos normales y corrientes…- dijo ante los expectantes chicos.-… no sólo sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus corazones se aman… también sus magias se aman…-

-… y como todo aquello que se ama…-continuó mirando a la chica de ojos azules que parecía estar ensimismada mirando a Sakura y Shaoran-… tiende a unirse y a complementarse…-

Shaoran sonrió ruborizándose levemente ante las palabras de su amigo. Ahora resultaba, que Eriol Hiragizawa, daba lecciones de lo que era el amor. Suspiró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura estuviera despierta para oír esas palabras tan hermosas.

Tomoyo sonrió. Era una teoría tan bonita. Ella también creía que era cierta. Lo de ellos era especial...

No sabía que aquel chico tuviera tan alto grado de conocimiento sobre el amor.

El chico de ojos azules seguía ensimismado mirando a Tomoyo, la cual miraba con ternura a la pareja. Él era un principiante en todo eso…aunque era como si ya lo supiera todo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como si su corazón lo tuviera muy claro… había sido un hipócrita por no rendirse a lo evidente.

Estaba locamente enamorado.

Como nunca jamás lo había estado el amo Clow.

Y en ese preciso instante, el recuerdo de su reencarnación se hizo muy pequeño, casi diminuto. Porque era él, Eriol, el que estaba viviendo su vida, el que se entregaba a sentir y a amar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras miraba a Tomoyo.

Ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento le hacía feliz.

Inmensamente feliz.

"_**El amor, que me indujo a preguntar.  
Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté.  
No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos,  
en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, **_

_**zarparía tras un tesoro como tú"**_

_**Romeo y Julieta**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oscuridad era densa, eterna, fría…

La rodeaba por todas partes, como si flotara en la nada.

Se sentía cansada, débil, sin ganas de vivir….

¿Era eso lo que se sentía cuando le rompían el corazón?

A lo mejor había muerto… porque estaba segura de que su corazón se había deshecho en mil pedazos…

No

No podía morir por eso.

Nadie muere por eso.

Entonces… eso quería decir que no estaba muerta… ¿o sí?

Intentó recordar, saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar, a esa nada…

Recuerdos como flashes pasaron por su mente: Kazuya, piedras, ramas, rayos azules…

Definitivamente estaba muerta.

Kazuya había acabado con ella.

Recordó los ojos de espanto del chico.

No sabía que había pasado, pero sabía que Kazuya no quería hacerlo… fue… un accidente…

"_No te preocupes Kazuya… No fue tu culpa, estoy segura…"_

"_Te conozco bien…"_

"_Pero…" _

"…_te doy las gracias…"_

Sus lágrimas empezaron a correr rápidas por sus mejillas…

"_Porque me has hecho un favor…."_

Recordó las palabras de Shaoran y su último beso.

La pena la invadía por todos los rincones de su corazón.

"… _gracias… porque no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que Shaoran no esté conmigo…"_

Y rompió a llorar en medio de esa oscuridad, tapándose la cara con las manos. Escuchaba sus propios sollozos como un eco doloroso que se repetía en esa oscuridad.

De repente un leve susurro…

"**Sakura…"**

Aquella voz era cálida, levemente conocida aún en la lejanía.

"… **vuelve…"**

"…**despierta… no nos dejes…"**

Un pequeño rayo dorado se abría en el horizonte.

"… **piensa en Tomoyo, en Eriol, en Kero… todos están preocupados…"**

"… **todos queremos que vuelvas…"**

Tomoyo, Kero, Eriol, Kazuya, papá, hermanito, Yukito….

Debían de estar muy tristes… se pondrían muy tristes si… si…

Estaba equivocada… aún había vida dentro de ella…

La luz se hacía más grande y cálida, podía sentir esa calidez como los rayos del sol calentándola en verano. Era muy agradable… todo su cuerpo y su alma deseó unirse a esa calidez.

Tenía que luchar…

Sí, debía llegar… alcanzar esa luz…

Sólo allí podría encontrar a Kero, a Tomoyo, Eriol, su familia… allí podría decirles que no se preocuparan, que estaba bien.

Tal vez…

Tal vez allí…

"… **por favor… QUIERO que despiertes…"**

SHAORAN

Y Sakura luchó con todas sus débiles fuerzas por alcanzar esa luz. Por llegar a ella…

…por llegar a él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran miraba con expectación a Sakura, su piel había tomado un color melocotón más saludable y hacía unos segundos había empezado a moverse débilmente entre sus brazos.

El chico se incorporó y la dejó suavemente en la cama.

-Sakura… Sakura…- le susurró mientras la tomaba de la mano, sentándose a su lado.

Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos. La chica de pelo moreno se sentó al otro lado de la cama, tomándola de la otra mano.

-…vamos Sakura despierta…- dija la chica llena de ansiedad.

Sakura movió sus párpados levemente y soltó un débil quejido. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron.

Lo primero que vio, fue el rostro de Tomoyo, que dibujó una gran sonrisa. La chica la tomaba fuertemente de la mano. Detrás de ella estaba Eriol, que también parecía muy feliz.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que alguien le aferraba la otra mano, alguien que desprendía esa calidez tan especial.

La chica movió la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse con los ojos marrones que la miraban con gran preocupación y alivio mezclados.

-…Sha..Shaoran…- dijo débilmente. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba pronunciar una palabra. Era como si aún estuviera dormida y quisiera hablar en sueños.

A lo mejor se trataba aún de un sueño. Un sueño, en el que nada había ocurrido, en el que Shaoran no la abandonaría nunca para marcharse.

La chica ahogó un sollozo.

Si aquello era un sueño, quería quedarse en él para siempre.

Eriol le tocó la frente.

Sakura lo miró tristemente. Se dio cuenta de que la mano de Eriol no era tan cálida como la de Shaoran. Sí, aquella calidez tan agradable debía ser producto de su sueño. Nada en la vida real podía compararse a aquella sensación tan placentera.

-… su magia está casi repuesta…- dijo el de ojos azules.-… … no os preocupéis, aunque creo aún es pronto …-

- … Sakura… dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.-… necesitas dormir un poco…- la chica asintió débilmente. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, pero sabía que si cerraba los ojos, ese sueño se desvanecería y la cruda realidad volvería.

Volvió a mirar a Shaoran y el chico le devolvió la mirada seria. Después sus ojos verdes miraron sus manos unidas.

-… por favor…- dijo con mucha dificultad.-… no te vayas…-

Shaoran se arrodilló y apoyó su cabeza junto a ella. La miró con ojos tristes.

-… no me moveré de aquí…- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura dibujó una media sonrisa. Aquellas palabras le dieron fuerza.

Después…

No sabía que pasaría después…

Y con ese triste pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormida, agarrada fuertemente a la mano de su amor.

Como si eso lo pudiera retener a su lado para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol caminaba lentamente por el sendero, el sol del atardecer reflejaba su sombra en el suelo.

Qué tarde era… el día se había ido volando mientras esperaban en la cabaña a que Sakura se recuperase.

Aunque le resultaba muy extraño que nadie les hubiese buscado, o hubiese preguntado por ellos. Él había permanecido alerta a cualquier movimiento detrás de la puerta, preparado para salir fuera e inventarse miles de excusas.

Pero nada de eso había hecho falta.

Sin embargo, y aunque sus otros acompañantes dijeran lo contrario, la preocupación había hecho mella en ellos. Shaoran había agotado casi toda su energía y se había dormido arrodillado junto a Sakura. El muy cabezota no había admitido ni n minuto de relevo.

Y Tomoyo…

La chica presentaba un rostro demacrado por el cansancio, aunque igualmente bello. Se negaba rotundamente a separarse de su amiga.

Torció el gesto resignado.

Así que allí se encontraba, de camino al comedor, sin saber qué decirle a sus compañeros, a su profesora y aún peor… sin saber cómo iba a poder llevarles algo para cenar a esos chicos tan cabezotas.

De repente y de la nada, en mitad del sendero apareció una joven mujer morena, de pelo largo por los hombros y con gafas. Ella le sonreía gentilmente. Lo insólito era que había aparecido así, de repente, como por arte de magia, sobresaltándolo y pegándole un susto de muerte.

-…!Se..señorita Manami!...- dijo con el corazón galopándole a cien por hora.

Era de suponer que si eran familia, ella también tuviera algún tipo de poder.

-…. Huy… perdona…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.-… es que no uso mucho mis poderes… no debería haberme aparecido aquí delante tuya…- dijo riendo.

- ¡!Ah!... ¡!Ohh!...- el chico se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Buscabas esto?...- le dijo la profesora al tiempo que le pasaba una canasta al chico.

-..ah… bu..bueno sí…- dijo nervioso.

-… Kazuya no puede ocultarme nada…- dijo Manami sonriendo.-… le noto en la cara cada vez que hace algo mal con sus poderes. Ufff… con el trabajo que me ha costado que se mantenga oculto todo este tiempo, y va y lo chafa todo… ese chico debería aprender de vuestra discreción…-

-..¿discreción?..- fingió Eriol no entender.

Manami lo miró como una madre que pilla a su hijo haciendo una trastada.-… vamos no disimules conmigo… las cartas están bocarriba… lo sabemos todo sobre vosotros… ¿qué queréis saber de nosotros?.-

Eriol la miró seriamente. Así que ellos lo conocían **todo **de ellos, es decir, todo de todo: sus poderes, la magia, las cartas… era de suponer con alguien como Kazuya, porque, si no se equivocaba, el chico… ¿podía leer la mente? Pero entonces se dio cuenta que** todo** quería decir también que conocían sus pensamientos, sus decisiones, sus preocupaciones, su sufrimiento y…. sus sentimientos. La verdad,no le hacía mucha gracia que alguien, a parte de él mismo, conociera todas esas cosas. Él era muy celoso de su privacidad, ni que decir tiene con sus sentimientos. Sobre todo con los recién descubiertos y que le estaban torturando y volviéndolo loco aquel día…

Era una buena oportunidad para obtener respuestas, ya que temía que Kazuya no se las daría, o no estaría interesado en hablar con él precisamente cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

-¿Qué sois?... ¿Qué tipo de poder tenéis?.- preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-¡! Vaya!... empiezas por una pregunta fácil ¿eh?...- dijo en tono de broma.- … somos **Espers**… todos los descendientes directos del clan Kasuga… nuestro poder es psíquico… no tiene nada que ver con la magia…- la profesora se quedó pensativa.-… digamos que vosotros los cazadores de cartas domináis los elementos y las fuerzas de la naturaleza… pues bien, nosotros dominamos a los seres vivos e inertes…-

-¿Dominar?... ¿qué poderes tenéis?...- dijo el chico lleno de preguntas.

- Teletrasportación, telequinesis, levitación…la lista es larga…- repuso pesadamente Manami.- … depende de la naturaleza de cada uno y de lo que ejercite su mente… por ejemplo, Kazuya es uno de los más poderoso del clan…- Manami puso los ojos en blanco- …aunque lo pierde su juventud…-

- ¿Todos leéis la mente?.- dijo el chico, saciando su curiosidad por el poder del chico que más le traía de cabeza.

- No, solo Kazuya puede hacerlo… y es algo bastante útil por cierto…- Manami lo miró con una sonrisa cargada de paciencia. Eriol era como un libro en blanco en que se quieren escribir muchas cosas en poco tiempo.- No te preocupes Eriol…- dijo con dulzura.-… tendremos tiempo de charlar en el futuro…-

Pero el chico tenía aún dudas importantes en su mente que no podían quedar sin respuesta.

- ¿Por qué atacó a Kazuya a Sakura?.- dijo sin rodeos.

Manami suspiró.-… Kazuya es un adolescente y se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Él dice que estaba muy enfadado y que eso descontroló sus poderes. No quería dañar a Sakura. –

-¿Por qué estaba enfadado?.-

-Eso no me lo dijo…-

- ¿Y por qué no se ha preocupado por ella en las últimas nueve horas?.- dijo casi con rabia.

Era cierto que él mismo le había exigido que se marchara, porque temía un enfrentamiento entre él y Shaoran. La prioridad era Sakura. Pero, por lo menos podía haberle encargado a su prima que preguntase por ella. Es más, la profesora no se había interesado por el estado de su alumna.

-Te equivocas… está muy afectado… lleva todo este tiempo en los alrededores de vuestra cabaña, escuchando vuestros pensamientos… Sabe que Sakura ha despertado y se está recuperando. – dijo la profesora sonriente.-… ¿Cómo crees que sabía que necesitabais cenar?...-

Kazuya estaba en los alrededores de su cabaña. En ese momento sintió un poco de pena por el chico. Debía de ser muy duro saber que has herido a alguien involuntariamente y no poder hacer nada al respecto, salvo esperar. El poder de leer mentes debía ser una gran ventaja, tal y como había dicho Manami, pero a su parecer, también debía ser una tortura.

Conocer lo que los demás piensan de ti…

Era un poder horrible, casi una condena más que un privilegio.

En su intensa espera de nueve horas, seguro que había oído los pensamientos de todos. Él sabía que todos pensaban que su intención era herir a Sakura, habría sentido entonces la rabia de cada uno de ellos. La de él mismo, la de Tomoyo y. aún peor, la de Shaoran.

Recordó como el chico había hecho aparecer su espada para alejarlo de Sakura. Seguro que Kazuya sabía que si en ese momento Sakura hubiese muerto Shaoran lo habría…

Pero a pesar de ello, había esperado pacientemente e incluso se preocupaba por ellos, ya que llevaban nueve horas de angustia y sin probar bocado en todo el día.

Ayudar a sus enemigos… eso le honraba…

O podría ser que el chico no veía enemigo ninguno…

Manami lo miró casi adivinando sus pensamientos.- … sabe que solo vosotros podíais salvarla… ella es muy importante para él.-

Sí…solo aliados que podrían salvarla….

Era cierto, Sakura era muy muy importante para él.

Casi tanto como para Shaoran…

Peliagudo asunto.

-Bueno… espero que tengamos otro rato para charlar…- dijo la mujer sonriendo.-… ahora márchate o se enfriará todo…ah! Y no te preocupes por los demás… les he dicho que os habéis indigestado con el desayuno y que estáis enfermos jajaja…-

Y dicho esto, la profesora volvió a desvanecerse.

Que mujer tan extraña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Sakura!...- dijo Tomoyo llena de alegría al ver como la chica abría de nuevo sus ojos verdes.

Esta vez parecía más fuerte que antes, porque movía sus ojos y su cabeza rápidamente bostezando. Parecía como si hubiese despertado una mañana cualquiera.

-¿Qué hora es?.- dijo la chica con voz vivaracha mirando el sol del atardecer por la ventana.

-Las ocho y media… has dormido toda la tarde.- dijo su amiga sonriente.

Entonces reparó en que Shaoran todavía la tenía cogida de la mano, aunque no con tanta fuerza. Lo miró con ternura y tristeza mezclados. El chico tenía la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y estaba profundamente dormido.

-No se ha separado de ti…- dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura acarició suavemente su pelo. Prefería que estuviera dormido, ahí a su lado. Cuando despertara tenía que decírselo. Decirle que estaría dispuesta a todo por él.

-¡Cena a domicilio!.- dijo Eriol entrando con la cesta en la cabaña.

-¿cómo lo has conseguido?.- dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol recordó su encuentro con Manami.-… es una larga historia..-

"_Quiero verla"_ la voz de Kazuya había resonado en la cabeza de Eriol.

"_Voy a entrar"_ volvió a repetirse esa voz en su cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, vio como Shaoran se ponía en pie y se dirigía casi tambaleándose a la puerta. No estaba dormido después de todo.

-¿Shaoran?...- dijo Sakura que no se había dado cuenta de nada.-…¿a..a dónde vas…?.-

El chico se paró frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda.-… tengo un asunto que arreglar…- y dicho esto salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Eriol se levantó corriendo de su asiento y salió en busca de su amigo. Después de todo lo que había descubierto sobre Kazuya, sabía que aquello no iba a ser una amable conversación entre amigos.

Pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo por un instante. Tomoyo lo sujetaba con delicadeza y lo miraba con cara de angustia., sin querer expresar con palabras lo que temía.

-No te preocupes…- dijo el de ojos azules.-… no dejaré que se hagan daño.-

La chica lo miró.-… ten cuidado por favor…- Y Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la luz de la temprana noche, el chico de ojos azules pudo ver como Shaoran saltaba de rama en rama adentrándose en el bosque. Corrió todo lo que pudo en esa dirección, intentando encontrarlos. Por fin, el sonido de sus voces le llevó a un pequeño claro.

-¡!NO!.- había gritado Shaoran lleno de furia.

-¡!No tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer!.- le gritó Kazuya desde algún lugar del bosque.

- Si te vuelves a acercar a ella te juro que…- en ese momento, Kazuya se apareció a escasos diez centímetros de la punta de la nariz de Shaoran.

-¡¿Qué?.- le dijo el de ojos verdes.-… no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer…- dijo desafiante.

Shaoran hizo un rápido movimiento de muñeca e hizo aparecer su espada. Puso el filo junto a la garganta del chico.-… tú tampoco me subestimes…- le dijo con rudeza.

-¡!SHAORAN BASTA!.- dijo Eriol.

-¿Te pones de su parte?.- dijo el de ojos marrones.-… casi… acaba con ella…-

- …. No lo hizo con intención…- dijo Eriol intentando calmar las cosas.-… su poder es inestable.-

Kazuya torció el gesto. Eso no era del todo cierto.

-… yo no quería herir a Sakura..- dijo con tranquilidad, y miró desafiante al chico.-pero… ojala hubieses sido tú y no ella… entonces te habría destruido…-

Shaoran apretó los dientes y le agarró por el cuello con la otra mano. Pero el de ojos verdes lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

Eriol los miraba con espanto.-… ¡!basta!... esto no lleva a nada…- les dijo con urgencia.-… todo ha pasado ya…-

Kazuya soltó despacio al chico de ojos marrones. Si se enfrentaban, el que saldría perdiendo sería él mismo. Porque Sakura jamás le perdonaría que hiriera a Shaoran. Porque sabía que era capaz de hacerle mucho daño… es más, esa mañana…por un momento pensó en…

La imagen de Sakura llorando y destrozada por dentro le saltó a la memoria.

-… no sabes cómo sufría Sakura por tu culpa..- le dijo en susurro.- … tú le hiciste el daño antes…-

Podía infringirle un dolor peor. Hacerle entender lo que Sakura sufría por su culpa, por lo que él le había dicho. Conocía la mente de ese chico y sabía que no habría agonía que pudiera compararse a eso.

Y entonces, gracias a su poder, pudo hacer que Shaoran viera y sintiera todo el dolor que Sakura sentía, todo el daño que él, con tan solo unas palabras, había provocado en ella.

Shaoran bajó la espada, la hizo desaparecer en la bola y se quedó mirando al de ojos verdes con expresión de infinita angustia.

-… yo… pude ver en su interior …- continuó Kazuya lleno de rabia.-…¿por qué has jugado con ella todo este tiempo?...-

Shaoran se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Podía ver en su mente cómo Sakura había pensado eso, que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Que equivocada estaba…

-¿Está equivocada?...- dijo el chico escuchando sus pensamientos.- … yo no lo creo… tú sabías que no sería para siempre… y se lo ocultaste…-

- ¿y qué harías tú?.- dijo Shaoran mirándolo seriamente.-… ¿la privarías de su libertad de elegir a alguien mejor?... ¿o la encarcelarías en una promesa?...-

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Elegir a alguien mejor.

Al final era cierto que Shaoran se movía por el bien de Sakura. Si él se marchaba sin atarla a la promesa de esperarle, ella podría olvidar… y elegir de nuevo.

Shaoran lo miró a los ojos ignorando el gran dolor que se abría en su pecho. Un dolor que sería insoportable cuando pronunciara las palabras.

Cuando dijera la verdad.

-.. Tú podrías ser entonces su nueva elección…-

Porque lo sabía y no podía ignorarlo: Kazuya amaba a Sakura.

Siempre lo había sabido…

Kazuya se debatía en su interior. ¿Qué hacía ese chico? Se la estaba… ¿regalando?

-¡Es que no vas a luchar por ella!...- le dijo con rabia.-… ¡!pelea conmigo por ella!.-

Shaoran suspiró.

-…solo pelearé por lo que ella elija…- dijo con tristeza.-… si cuando vuelva, ella me sigue queriendo, pelearé hasta la muerte por ella…-

-¿Y si cuando vuelvas…me ha elegido a mi?- dijo con rudeza.-… yo estaré aquí con ella, será fácil hacerla olvidar…-

No se lo pondría fácil al chico, no sería un camino de rosas.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

-si es así…. Te prometo que no volveré, será tuya entonces…- dijo amargamente haciendo, como si eso fuera aún posible, que su corazón se rompiera reduciéndose a cenizas.

Kazuya lo miro firmemente. Lo que iba a hacer ese chico era un suicidio en toda regla. Marcharse, dejándola en manos de otro chico, aún con la esperanza de que ella no lo olvidase. No lo veía lógico, Shaoran jugaría en la distancia, siempre en desventaja.

Era demasiado fácil.

- solo… te pido una promesa a cambio…- dijo Shaoran con seriedad.-… cuídala mientras yo no esté y hazla feliz...-

No podría soportar que Sakura se sintiera triste o deprimida por su ausencia. Ella debía estar feliz, alegre y sonriente… siendo Sakura.

-Es una promesa…- dijo Kazuya a modo de aceptación.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos seriamente por unos segundos. Después Kazuya se giró para marcharse, cuando de repente dijo…

-Ve… y despídete… ella tiene muchas cosas que decirte…- dijo con una media sonrisa.-… pero a partir de mañana mi relación con ella será como antes… ¿entendido?- volvió a ponerse serio.

-Entendido…- dijo el otro con cara seria.-… esta conversación nunca ha existido…-

Y tras oír eso, Kazuya se desvaneció en mitad de la noche.

Eriol se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho?-

-Es por su felicidad…- dijo el chico amargamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… ¿no quieres más?..- dijo Tomoyo acercándole a Sakura unas bolas de arroz.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.-…estoy llena…- dijo sonriente. Después, miró por la ventana.

Tomoyo sabía que estaba preocupada. La noche había caído y los chicos no volvían.

De repente, ellos entraron en la cabaña. Tomoyo y Sakura se levantaron de la mesa donde estaban cenando. Por fin habían regresado.

La chica de pelo moreno miró con nerviosismo a Eriol y luego a Shaoran, el cual se quedó de pie, mirando a Sakura con cara triste.

Eriol le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

¡!Al diablo con el disimulo! Quería tenerla junto a él…

-¿Qué tal si nos perdemos un rato y dejamos a los chicos que estén solos?- dijo el de ojos azules.

Esa noche se sentía pletórico.

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada por ser tan directo. Tomó suavemente su mano y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

Una vez fuera, la chica lo acribilló a preguntas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿qué hizo Kazuya?...¿...y Shaoran?...- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Shhhh…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-… luego…- y comenzó a andar con la chica de su mano.

Tomoyo se puso algo nerviosa, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero cambió de idea.

Eriol sonrió para sí. Era la segunda vez que ocurría… debía ser algo bueno…

Y en silencio, comenzaron a caminar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura lo miraba expectante. No sabía si estaba enfadado, si quería decirle adiós definitivamente… Habían sido tantas las cosas que había pensado decirle, que, en el fondo, había temido quedarse a solas con él.

-… Shaoran… siento lo que te dije en el lago… lo de que te odiaba… fui una estúpida… yo….-

Pero, no estaba preparada para eso.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y en un segundo la abrazó levantándola del suelo. La chica se ruborizó al instante, sorprendida por aquel ímpetu.

-… ¡oh Sakura!…. Perdóname por el daño que te he hecho…por ocultártelo todo… -dijo el chico en un susurro contra su pelo.-… jamás… en ningún momento quise… quise que…-

Pero Sakura se sorprendió del dolor que el chico reflejaba en sus palabras.

Lentamente se separó de él para poder verle el rostro. Estaba completamente abatido. La chica se sentó con él a los pies de la cama y acarició su rostro.

-… Shaoran….- dijo con dulzura.-… hiciste lo que debías… fui yo la que reaccionó de forma descontrolada…-

El chico negó con la cabeza.- … estabas en tu derecho de reaccionar así…- dijo el chico con tristeza.-… te he roto el corazón…-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Era cierto, ambos tenían el corazón destrozado.

La chica lo miró con un nudo en la garganta, dudosa de pronunciar las palabras. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-…¿me quieres?…- dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en él.

Shaoran lo miró estupefacto.-..Claro… ¿cómo no voy a quererte?.-

Sakura lo miró sonriente.-..!qué bien!, porque yo también te quiero..- dijo acariciando su cara.-.. pero la cuestión es… ¿serias capaz de quererme tanto?.-

El chico la miró sin entender a dónde quería llegar.- … yo… te amaré siempre… -porque no importaba que Sakura algún día dejara de quererle, que le olvidara y eligiera a otro. Para él, no habría otro amor como el que sentía por ella.

La chica lo miró triunfante. El chico de ojos marrones había caído en su artimaña.

-Y entonces…- continuó ella.-…. ¿por qué no crees que yo te quiera de la misma manera… para siempre?... ¿es que desconfías de mi amor?...-

-..no… nunca haría eso…- dijo el chico un poco ofendido.

Sakura había llegado al punto que quería. A la cuestión que más le había dolido en todo ese asunto. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero ella las detuvo para ser fuerte.

-…entonces… ¿por qué… no me has pedido… que te espere…?- dijo la chica tragándose sus ganas de llorar. No, él no debía verla llorar… si lo hacía seguro que no le diría la verdad.

-…Sakura… no puedo pedirte eso…- dijo el otro con melancolía.-… tienes que ser libre… vivir… no puedes atarte a mi… no, no puedo…- se repetía con tristeza.

Así que de eso iba el asunto. Shaoran no quería que ella le debiera nada. Quería dejarla libre.

-Vale… - repuso la chica un poco molesta.-… pues si tú no me lo pides.. lo haré yo…- dijo con determinación.

El chico la miró sin entender.

Entonces Sakura cogió el rostros del chico entre sus manos.-… te prometo que te esperaré… que te seguiré queriendo… cada día más…- dijo con dulzura.

-Pero…- iba a replicar el chico cuando ella le puso el dedo en los labios.

- Es mi elección Shaoran…- dijo con una sonrisa- respétala…-

Shaoran la miró con una media sonrisa. Sakura se ponía muy cabezota cuando quería. Pero sus palabras parecían sinceras.

Recordó entonces otra promesa. Había prometido a Kazuya luchar por lo que ella eligiera.

Y por el momento… ella había elegido esperarle… quererle…

No podía luchar contra eso…

Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa elección.

-… de acuerdo….- dijo el chico, haciéndola sonreír de pura alegría.- pero… si alguna vez dudas… si no te sientes segura… si cambias de opinión… no te sientas atada a mi… - y ahogó su pena para decir.-… dímelo, y todo se habrá acabado.-

Sakura resopló mientras se abrazaba al chico, él la recibió entre sus brazos.

-…eres un pesimista… ¿por qué no piensas en algo bueno?...- dijo ella divertida.

-… que tiene de bueno la distancia…- dijo el chico con franqueza.

Sakura lo miró en su abrazo con el ceño fruncido. -... me llamarás…-

-… haré que me instalen un teléfono para mí solo en mi habitación…- Sakura rió divertida.

-…mándame fotos… así podré verte…-dijo la chica siguiendo el juego.

-… me haré una cada día si hace falta…- dijo el chico acariciándole el pelo.

-…¿me escribirás?...-

-…¿quieres que te escriba cartas?... existe internet…- dijo el chico mientras que la miraba con una mueca divertida.

Ella lo miró sonriente en su abrazo.-…las cartas son románticas…-

-… ¿una cada tres días te parece bien?…- repuso el chico.

-Sí…- dijo ella con desdén..-¿Cuándo…?- dijo en un susurro seguido de un incómodo silencio.

El chico se sorprendió, pero sabía a qué se refería…- … pasado mañana…-

Entonces su mirada verde se congelo al darse cuenta del poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos. La chica ahogó un suspiro y unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

El chico se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. La tristeza también subió a su semblante.

-… no… quería llorar…- dijo la chica que había estado aguantándose todo ese rato.

El chico tomó su rostro y lentamente y con mucho amor empezó a besar su rostro, suave y delicadamente. Por fin, sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, que se tornó más intenso poco a poco.

Tras unos segundos se separaron.

-… jamás olvidaré tus besos…- le dijo la chica con tristeza.

-… y yo jamás olvidaré las últimas vacaciones que pasé contigo.-

Y dicho esto, acortó de nuevo las distancias con ella para darle a su amor más motivos para recordarle en un futuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… ¿ y por qué ha hecho eso?...- dijo Tomoyo pensativa.

-… la verdad es que no lo sé…- dijo Eriol también sumido en sus pensamientos.-… supongo que quiere asegurarse de que Sakura encuentre a alguien que la quiera tanto como la quiere él…-

-…eso… suena horrible…- dijo Tomoyo a Eriol.-… es como si pensara de verdad que Sakura lo va a olvidar…-

-… es una posibilidad…- dijo el chico mirándola.

Tomoyo miró a la luna desde la valla que cercaba el lago. Su reflejo plateado, brillaba titilante sobre la superficie del agua.

-… tú tampoco confías en ella…- dijo tristemente.

-¿yo?.- dijo el chico sorprendido.

- … no crees que Sakura sea capaz de soportar la distancia…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-… pero os equivocáis… Sakura no es tan vulnerable como creéis… lo logrará…-

-… yo no desconfió de ella, ni de él ni de nadie…- dijo el chico casi molesto.- … pero la distancia es la mejor amiga del desamor…-

Y entonces comprendió de repente sus propias palabras. Las personas que se amaban, necesitaban estar juntas, para sentir y renovar su amor cada día, para verlo crecer. Pero la distancia… equivale al olvido.

-No… dijo la chica con determinación.-… sé que ni Sakura ni Shaoran permitirán que el uno se olvide del otro… harán todo lo posible por mantener viva su relación… -

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa ante la determinación de la chica.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaríamos al lado de ellos siempre, pasase o que pasase?.- dijo ella seriamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue en este mismo lugar hace un par de noches…- la chica sonrió ante eso. Parecía que eso había ocurrido hace años…

Tomoyo se alejó de la valla y se acercó a él para mirarle de frente.

-… pues será más que eso… me comprometo a que… mi me mejor amiga… no olvidará al amor de su vida…- dijo solemnemente.

El chico la miró con decisión.- … y yo me comprometo… a que Shaoran no desista nunca de luchar por ella…-

Ambos se miraron un instante, para que después de unos segundos Eriol rompiera en una pequeña sonrisa floja.

-¿Qué?...- dijo la chica confusa.

-… recuerdo también que dijiste que creías que eras una mala amiga…- dijo mirándola con ternura.-…. y más que su amiga, pareces su hermana mayor…-

Tomoyo sonrió.-… en parte me siento así con respecto a ella…- y dicho esto se giró de nuevo, apoyándose en la valla para contemplar la luna.

El chico se quedó mirándola perdido en su belleza. Casi hechizado por ella. Cada vez era más fácil sentirse así cuando estaba con ella. Cada vez se rendía con más facilidad aquellos bellos sentimientos que gritaban por liberarse.

Eriol se apoyó en la valla y fijó su mirada en la luna. Aquel lago y aquella luna permanecerían en su memoria para siempre como un lugar mágico.

Como el lugar en el que conoció a la verdadera Tomoyo y como el lugar en el que su corazón se rindió a su amor por ella.

Pero, cómo decírselo… cómo expresarlo…

Tenía claro que ella sentía una gran amistad por él. Prueba era la multitud de veces que en esos días ambos se habían buscado para relatarse sus inquietudes y sus miedos.

Pero lo que sentía ella hacia él todavía no estaba definido, aún no estaba claro en ella.

Y él, con su declaración, no podía forzarla a decidirse repentinamente.

Cómo comprendía a Shaoran en ese momento.

Al igual que Sakura, ella tenía que elegir por ella misma.

Pero… tampoco podía callar sus sentimientos que cada segundo llenaban más rincones de su corazón.

Y con unas simples palabras… quiso abrirle una pequeña puerta de su corazón.

Lista, para que ella entrase cuando quisiera.

-…gracias…- dijo el chico mirando el lago, intentando concentrarse en cada una de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-¿por qué?...- dijo ella confusa.

- … por dejarme conocerte durante estos días… ha sido muy agradable…- dijo pensativo-… solo quería decirte que ahora que te conozco más deseo…- se giró para mirarla.-… que permanezcas a mi lado… que me permitas abrirte mi corazón… quiero… que cada parte de mi mente y de mi corazón sea parte de ti algún día…- dijo perdido en sus ojos.

La chica se ruborizó sorprendida. Aquello… aquello parecía… una declaración de amor…

No, no podía ser. Eriol no podía estar interesado en ella… ella era insignificante a su lado. Y él era… demasiado bueno para ella.

Pero el chico continuó dejándola aun más estupefacta.

-… permíteme…compartir todo lo que soy contigo…- dijo entregándose en cada palabra.-… permíteme permanecer a tu lado…-

Vaya, y él que no quería comprometerla a nada y ahora se encontraba que le había pedido demasiado. Se había dejado llevar por el corazón sin reparar en las consecuencias.

- … bueno… pero si no lo deseas… no… te preocupes… lo entenderé…- dijo intentando arreglar el descosido.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ella dijo…

-…Eriol… tú que tienes tanto que ofrecer… me pides permiso para compartir todo eso conmigo…- dijo la chica con dulzura.-…. Si yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte…-

Cómo podía decir eso. Ella era todo su mundo ahora, la razón por la que daba cada paso y respiraba. Le daba todo tan solo con una mirada.

… sólo digo… que si tú también lo deseas… no te alejes de mi…- dijo casi con amargura.-… porque te necesito demasiado…- y dicho esto estrechó sus manos entre las suyas.

La chica quedó ensimismada sus manos y, casi con un acto reflejo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-… te prometo que no me alejaré…- dijo en un susurro

El chico la abrazó y dibujó una sonrisa.

Todo era perfecto ahora en su vida.

Porque aunque no lo hubieran dicho, sabía que sus almas caminarían juntas por el mundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La habitación de Sakura permanecía callada, en un silencio casi sepulcral roto solo por el sonido de algunos grillos que disfrutaban del calor del verano. El sol de la tarde se filtraba por entre las cortinas dando un color dorado cada objeto que se encontraba en ella.

Sobre una mesita, un cuadro con una fotografía. En ella aparecían Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y ella. La sonrisa de sus dos amigos contrastaba con la mirada melancólica de la pareja. Era su última foto juntos, delante del autocar que los llevaría a casa tras finalizar las vacaciones en el campamento.

Tomoyo había tenido el detalle de imprimir unas cuantas fotos del campamento para ellos. Para que Shaoran se llevara un recuerdo…

Sakura alzó la mano y cogió la fotografía. Pasó sus dedos por encima del rostro del chico, observando cada uno de sus rasgos, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus brazos fuertes rodeándole la cintura con cariño…

Una lágrima cayó en el cristal del cuadro…

-… Sakura… ¿estás ahí?...- dijo el guardián que había entrado en la habitación con dos cuencos en cada una de sus pequeñas manitas.

Keroberos vio la cabeza de Sakura detrás de la cama.

-¡Ah!... estás ahí sentada en el suelo… no te veía…- dijo volando hacia ella.-… mira te he traído pu…din…-

Kero se quedó callado cuando vio a su ama hecha un ovillo, con el cuadro entre sus brazos y las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-…Sakura…- dijo tristemente.

El mocoso se había marchado a Hong Kong aquella mañana. Sakura no había querido ir al aeropuerto de Narita a despedirlo.

Y ahora sabía por qué…

El pequeño guardián dejó los cuencos sobre la mesa y sobrevoló la habitación para llegar a la mejilla de la chica y acariciarla dulcemente.

Sabía que ella iba a sufrir… y eso también le dolía.

Sakura lo miró de reojo y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-… se me pasará…- dijo dibujándole una media sonrisa.

De repente, el sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó a ambos. Sakura casi se cae al intentar levantarse rápido y llegar hasta él antes que Kero.

-¿Sí?- dijo la chica.

- ¡Sakura!...- repuso el chico con alegría al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡!Shaoran!... ya … ¿ya has llegado…?... ¿Co…cómo fue el vuelo…?- dijo la chica sonriente y con la voz entre cortada a causa de las lágrimas.

-… bu… bueno… cinco horas y media son demasiadas… estoy exhausto…- repuso el chico. Sakura rió y se le escapó un leve suspiro de melancolía…

-Oye… ¿no… estarás llorando…?-

- No… de verdad… es que me alegro tanto de oírte…- dijo sonriente.

-… yo también… ya te echo de menos…-

Kero, sonrió y salió volando de la habitación. Esperaba que su ama llevara bien esa distancia. Sería una espera muy larga, pero todos estarían allí para apoyarla.

Llegó al salón volando y encendió el videojuego. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura bajó de la habitación con los dos platos de pudin. Llevaba una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

-¿ no querías pudin?.- le dijo la chica sonriente y se sentó en el sofá a comerse su plato.

El guardián sonrió. -… jajajaja… ya verás cómo me lo como todo de una vez!...- y cogió la cuchara y la hincó en el pudin.

-¡!Oye Kero, a ver si te vas atragantar!.- dijo Sakura medio riendo cuando vio que el guardián se metía la cuchara en la boca y casi no le cabía.

La chica irrumpió en carcajadas.

Cumpliría su promesa.

Jamás olvidaría a Shaoran, le esperaría, le seguiría queriendo…

Sería duro, doloroso… pero al menos ella tenía a sus amigos. Amigos como Kero, que harían cualquier cosa para que ella fuse feliz, por no verla llorar o verla triste.

Sería fuerte por ellos, por él…

Y cuando volviera, nada ni nadie los volvería a separar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Manami_chan:** La cita es de Romeo y Julieta de W. Shakespeare, la mayor historia de amor jamás contada. _Bueno, este es el último capitulo de AVC…. Buuuu. Habéis visto que montón de promesas?. Kazuya a Shaoran, Shaoran a Kazuya, Tomoyo a Eriol, Sakura a Shaoran..O_o. Y que os ha parecido el descubrimiento de los sentimientos de Kazuya por parte de Shaoran?… eso lo suponíais, que sois muy listos!. Quiero aclarar que la escena E+T me la he currado bastante porque no quería que fuera la típica declaración de amor, todo en ellos es diferente y su declaración también tiene que serlo, ya sabréis en el futuro por qué lo hice así…. ¿Qué?... ¿En el futuro?... Sí, señoras y señores porque aquí no acaba la cosa jajajaja. Falta el epílogo de esta historia que podréis leer aquí mismo en breve sí sí, como lo leeis jajaja… qué creíais que aquí iba a quedar todo!_

_Deciros que el epilogo será largo y que tendrá varias partes. Espero que os guste porque lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza mucho pero que mucho tiempo. Y no, no me matéis porque será pronto, os lo prometo!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia y sobre todo gracias a los que habéis leído el capitulo 10. Me quedé de piedra al ver mi "Story traffic" (me encanta esta nueva versión de fanfiction!). Pero dejadme reviews que quiero saber vuestra opinión ¡!_

_Siempre vuestra._

_Manami_chan._

No leemos en

**Aquellas vacaciones contigo: Epilogo primero:** _**"Elegir".**_


	12. Epílogo Primero: Elegir

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Advertencia de Manami_chan**__: La categoría de este fic cambia a partir de este capítulo debido a escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. No es que vaya a ser muy subido de tono (no escribo lemons ojo!) pero los personajes son más maduros y la historia no es tan inocente. El que avisa no es traidor. _

**Aquellas vacaciones contigo.**

**Epilogo primero.**

"_**Elegir"**_

_Cinco años después…_

RING RING RING

-¿Sí?... –

-Hola Kazuya… ¿qué tal?...-

-¿Prima Manami?... ¡!Vaya! Cuánto tiempo… ¿cómo está mi prima favorita?...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras cogía el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita y se sentaba en el sofá.

-… bien, muy bien… ¡!Nueva York es genial!... tendrías que venir a visitarme…-

-…¿Y tener que aguantar cómo me cuidas como si fueras mi madre?... paso…- dijo el chico medio riendo.-… además, seguro que tu marido te quiere para ti sola… como se llamaba… ¿Robtan?...-

-… se llama Robwan… Oye, ¿estás estudiando?... ¿cuándo es el examen?... ¿ya tienes pensado qué carrera elegir?... espero que comas adecuadamente, ¡!Oh! Rayos, no sé cómo te permitimos vivir sólo con tan sólo 18 años….-

-¡!Hey!... ¡!para el carro!... Primero, llevo viviendo sólo ¿diez meses?; segundo, soy un gran chef y tercero, los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad no tienen misterio para una mente privilegiada como la mía… ya sabes que seré médico… ¿alguna pregunta más mamá?...-

-…jajajaja… eres mi adorado primo pequeño, te llevaba al parque con mis hermanos cuando tenías cuatro años… me preocupo por ti…-

-… ya lo sé…. También te echo de menos prima… ¿sabes?... cocinabas muy bien…-

-jajajaja… Oye, ¿y los demás?... ¿Cómo está Sakura?... espero que esté recuperada…-

El chico se quedó serio y pensativo durante unos segundos. Esa era una pregunta complicada…

-… eh… todos están bien… Sakura está mucho mejor, aunque perdió muchas clases … ¿sabes que soy su profesor de matemáticas?...-

-… ¿en serio?... pues ayúdala mucho para que saque buenas notas en los exámenes…-

¿Qué la ayudara mucho? No hacía otra cosa desde hacía ya cinco años…

-… Claro… ahora mismo me dirigía a su casa para dar el último repaso… el examen es pasado mañana…-

-…!¿qué?... ¡!¿y estás tan tranquilo hablando conmigo?... –

- … te recuerdo que tú eres la que ha llamado…- repuso con un suspiro.

-… sí, sí… te llamaré para ver cómo te ha ido todo…. ¡!SUERTE! …Vamos, vete ya y salúdala de mi parte…-

-… de acuerdo… y saludos a Rob… Robstein….-

- ¡!ROBWAN!... – dijo la mujer con un grito ante el cuál Kazuya tuvo que retirarse el auricular.

-Sí, eso… es que el inglés no es lo mío… hasta otra prima…-

Kazuya pulsó el botón del teléfono y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Por un momento se quedó en silencio, mirando su apartamento a la leve luz de la tarde.

Bueno, no exactamente su apartamento… el apartamento era de Shaoran Li.

Hacía diez meses que Manami se había casado con un neoyorquino y se iba a vivir con él. Entonces, sus opciones eran pocas: vivir con los abuelos en Narita, vivir con su hermana Akane en Yokohama, con su primo Kyosuke y su esposa en Tsuchiura… Recordaba aquella reunión familiar como un infierno… todos decidiendo, sin tener en cuenta lo que él pensara o tuviera que decir al respecto… nadie le tenía en cuenta menos Manami. Fue ella la que sugirió que lo dejasen vivir solo en Tokio, de todas formas, pronto ingresaría en la Universidad.

"_Le vendrá bien para madurar"_ había dicho la recién casada.

Así que se puso como loco a buscar apartamento, pero todos eran caros y no quería que sus ancianos abuelos se hicieran cargo de un alquiler tan alto. Su trabajo en el bar no le daba tampoco para mucho…

Y entonces, Eriol Hiragizawa tuvo que abrir su bocaza y contárselo a Shaoran Li.

"_Claro, mi apartamento está vacío… quédate en él todo lo que quieras…"_ había dicho el chico por teléfono, _"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…"_

Se le retorcía el estómago de pensar que esa había sido la última vez que había hablado con él. Después de algunas palabras que cruzaron en aquella conversación, las cosas se complicaron un poco entre todos y bueno… pasó algo de lo que hoy aún se lamentaba.

Recordó los ataques de ansiedad de Sakura, su llanto casi perpetuo durante casi dos meses, los desmayos, la hospitalización… Sakura había caído en una espiral sin control de profunda tristeza… y lo peor de todo es que la chica no sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía él…

Se alborotó su sedoso pelo negro con la mano y suspiró profundamente.

Después miró el reloj. Rayos, se le hacía tarde.

Y dicho esto utilizó su poder y se teletransportó.

Apareció donde siempre, detrás de un árbol del jardín de Sakura. Respiró hondo, dispuesto de nuevo a interpretar el papel de su vida, fingir que no sabía nada cuando lo sabía todo… cada vez era más difícil.

Se acercó decidido a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Fujitaka Kinomoto le abrió la puerta sonriente, como siempre.

-Buenas tarde señor…- dijo con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Kazuya… gracias por venir de nuevo…- dijo dejando pasar al chico.

-… no tiene por qué darlas señor…- dijo el de ojos verdes sonriente.

Los pensamientos de Fujitaka Kinomoto eran siempre iguales. Sentía una gran gratitud hacia Kazuya por permanecer al lado de Sakura, por animarla todos los días… pensaba que Sakura tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo como amigo. Además pensaba que su hija era feliz el rato que estaba junto a él y aquello daba mucha tranquilidad al hombre. Después de lo mal que lo habían pasado todos hacía unos meses, cuándo Sakura no dormía, no comía y lloraba todo el rato…

-… está en su habitación…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable-…. Sube...-

-… gracias…- y dicho esto subió las escalera y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y un ángel de ojos verdes lo miró. Por un segundo su semblante era serio, pero cuándo se encontró con él, la sonrisa fue subiendo a sus labios poco a poco. A él, ella siempre le parecía perfecta, aún como iba vestida hoy, con unos simples pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Su larga melena color miel, le caía a ambos lados de los hombros.

La alegría subió a los ojos esmeralda al mirarlo y una oleada de pensamientos que Kazuya conocía muy bien: "_Kazuya, mi amigo, mi confidente, me gusta que esté conmigo, me hace reír, seré amiga suya siempre…"_

-¡!Hey!..- dijo el chico sonriente.

-¡!Qué bien que has llegado!… ¿no tienes calor?...- dijo la chica sonriéndole mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo hacía pasar.-… papá nos ha preparado limonada fresquita…- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frente a la mesa baja donde estaban desparramados todos sus libros. La chica lo miró desde abajo y tiró de su mano para sacarlo de sus pensamientos e invitarlo a sentarse.

Kazuya se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sacar los libros de su mochila, mientras observaba las manos de Sakura coger la jarra y echarle un vaso de limonada.

La secuencia de acciones y acontecimientos que se habían sucedido desde que llamó a la puerta de Sakura, no difería mucho de la de todos los días. Pero… al cogerlo de la mano, algo que ella hacía casi sin pensar con mucha gente, un pensamiento, como un rayo, había nacido en ella…

"_Necesito sentirte…"_

-Por favor…- dijo ella con voz melosa.-… explícame otra vez lo de las ecuaciones de tercer grado…-

El chico salió otra vez de sus pensamientos. Debía estar alerta, encontrar cualquier mínimo detalle dentro de su cabeza, asegurarse de qué significaba ese pensamiento.

-… pues verás…. La x está elevada al cubo, pero la podemos convertir fácilmente en una ecuación….- intentó empezar con su clase.

Aunque a lo mejor su corazón se lo había imaginado todo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura rasgaba el papel de su libreta con el lápiz, resolviendo los problemas que Kazuya le había puesto con sumo interés. Ahora su mente estaba llena de números y aburridas equis.

Durante la hora y media anterior…. Nada

La mente de Sakura estaba ocupada con sus nervios por el examen y su inquietud por no poder repasar lo suficiente. Era lógico, estaba concentrada en sus estudios. Ella solía hacer eso mucho: centrarse en estudiar cuando algo la preocupaba, le hacía olvidar la realidad.

Pero, durante los pocos minutos que se habían tomado de descanso, para estirar las piernas en el salón y comer un poco de tarta que su padre había hecho, su mente se ocupó con su problema de siempre.

Bueno, concretamente, con su **único** problema de hacía ocho meses.

_**I spill on you so many stories I´ve been through.**_

_(Derramo en ti muchas historias que he pensado__**)  
**_

_**You said that beauty is in the eyes.**_

_(Dices que la belleza está en los ojos)_

_**You said, a look can tell no lie.**_

_(Dices que una mirada no miente)_

Ocho meses en los que Shaoran había desaparecido, en los que de repente, le había dejado de llamar y de escribir. Intentó llamarlo ella, pero era inútil. Su número privado estaba fuera de servicio, sus cartas no eran respondidas. Había incluso localizado el número de su casa de Hong Kong pero, Wei, el mayordomo que tanto conocía la chica, empezaba a hablar con ella, a preguntarle por su vida y su familia y, al final, acababa colgándole sin darle respuestas a sus preguntas.

Ya ni se preocupaba por llamar…

Porque Sakura creía que Shaoran había dejado de quererla, y por eso no quería hablar con ella.

_**I said, I´ve got a boy inside**_

_(Digo, que tengo un niño dentro)_

_**and you´re my perfect girl,**_

_( y tú eres mi chica perfecta,)_

_**you´re my perfect girl.**_

_(eres mi chica perfecta)_

Eso la había llevado a la depresión, al llanto y la desesperación. Dejó de ir al instituto y se pasaba las horas encerrada en su habitación. Después, vinieron los desmayos debidos a la falta de sueño y a que apenas comía y los ataques de ansiedad en los que se quedaba sin aire…

Sakura estaba mal, muy mal. Tanto, que estuvo ingresada unos cuántos días en el hospital.

Y él, había sido testigo directo… y culpable de todo aquello.

Cómo se odiaba por eso…

_**Stars ...stars... is where you are**_

_(Las estrellas… las estrellas… están donde tú estás)_

Y entonces él empezó a implicarse más con ella. A abrirle su corazón. A hacerle entender que no estaba sola, que él la amaba y que sería capaz de sacarla de aquel pozo sin fondo.

_**They should lie when they said to me**_

_(Ellas deben mentir cuando me dicen)_

_**that life is nothing but just a dream,**_

_(que la vida no es nada, tan solo un sueño)_

_**because I can see this world spinning so fast**_

_(porque puedo ver este mundo dando vueltas muy rápido)_

_**inside a void that forgets its past.**_

_(dentro de un vacio que olvida su pasado)_

Y casi lo estaba logrando.

Se lo debía.

_**So you want a chance to change the world**_

_(Quieres una oportunidad para cambiar el mundo)_

_**and I won´t hurt you,**_

_(y no quiero herirte, )_

_**I won´t hurt you.**_

_(No quiero herirte.)_

-Ummm…- dijo la chica estirándose con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.-… terminé… profe, corrígelos a ver si están bien…- dijo pasándole el cuaderno.

-Preciosa…- dijo sonriéndole a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. A ella le hacía feliz que siguiera llamándola así.-… seguro que están perfectos, he leído los razonamientos en tu mente…-

-…vaya… es que no puedes desconectar ni un minuto ¿eh?...- dijo la chica medio riendo.

-… si tú sabes dónde está el botón para desconectarlo, por favor dímelo, me harías un favor algunas veces…- dijo refiriéndose a su poder mientras corregía rápidamente los ejercicios.

De repente, el chico adivinó las intenciones de Sakura e interceptó sus delicados dedos dos microsegundos antes de que pudiera pellizcarle la nariz.

-… no… el botón no está ahí….- dijo el chico con media sonrisa, respondiendo a la pregunta mental que la chica había hecho. Rápidamente, interceptó la otra mano de la chica que a punto estuvo de tirarle de una oreja.-… no… ahí tampoco…- dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa.

-… jo… así no vale…- se quejó la chica.

Kazuya ladeó la cabeza mirándola con una tierna sonrisa. ¿Así que a eso se refería? Sakura necesitaba sentirse querida. Él no era nadie para negarle ese deseo…

.-… pero… yo sé dónde está tu botón de …- y dicho esto empezó a hacer cosquillas a Sakura en los costados.

La chica reía descontrolada y se giró dándole la espalda riendo.-basta… ajajaja… basta…-

El chico sonrió y paró, soltando su delgada cintura. Se encontró con su nívea piel a escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Su nuca estaba al descubierto, ya que todo su pelo, colgaba por sus hombros hacia delante. Olía tan bien…

_**I took off my dress with no reason to show myself less...**_

_(Me quito mi máscara sin otra razón más que mostrarme a mí mismo)_

_**but you deserve a better life.**_

_(pero tú mereces una vida mejor)_

Y casi sin proponérselo, rozó su nariz por su espalda, suave y delicadamente, subiendo poco a poco, deleitándose en el trayecto. Hasta llegar a su nuca y besar con sus labios ardientes la piel de su cuello.

_**I´ve been waiting for a heart collapse**_

_(He estado esperando un colapso en el corazón)_

_**for some beautiful sense of life,**_

_(por algún bello sentido de la vida)_

Sakura soltó un leve gemido que lo sacó de su mundo y lo puso en alerta. Se separó de ella rápidamente.

_**you were my perfect girl,**_

_(Eras mi chica perfecta)_

_**you were my perfect girl.**_

_(Eras mi chica perfecta)_

Se había pasado de la raya.

_**Stars ...stars... is where you are**_

_(Las estrellas… las estrellas… están donde tú estás)_

Pero ella permanecía de espaldas sin mirarle.

_**They should lie when they said to me**_

_(Ellas deben mentir cuando me dicen)_

_**that life is nothing but just a dream,**_

_(que la vida no es nada, tan solo un sueño)_

_**because I can see this world spinning so fast**_

_(porque puedo ver este mundo dando vueltas muy rápido)_

_**inside a void that forgets its past.**_

_(dentro de un vacio que olvida su pasado)_

Y la ráfaga de sus pensamientos le nubló la mente y los sentidos.

"_Me siento tan bien a tu lado… me haces sentir libre… Sé que estás enamorado de mi, y yo… no, podré corresponderte de la misma manera… pero… por favor… permanece a mi lado… te necesito… necesito que estés muy cerca de mi … "_

El chico estaba estupefacto.

_**So you want a chance to change the world**_

_(Quieres una oportunidad para cambiar el mundo)_

_**and I won´t hurt you,**_

_(y no quiero herirte, )_

_**I won´t hurt you.**_

_(No quiero herirte.)_

Pero ella, seguía de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha, en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

-… has… leído… eso….- dijo la chica en un tímido susurro.

Lo sabía, ella había pensado eso sin acordarse de que él le podía leer la mente.

-… sí…- susurró el chico. Algo le decía que no debía mentir.

**God is a rock, God is good,**

_(Dios es un rock, Dios es bueno)_

**God is love and love is you,**

_(Dios es amor, y el amor eres tú)_

La chica se volvió hacia él, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban mágicamente, mirándolo con infinito cariño. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que Sakura lo mirase de esa manera?

La miró a los ojos durante un segundo. Él abrió la boca para hablar… sin saber qué decirle.

Pero la mente de ella anhelaba su compañía, su cariño incondicional y su… contacto... sobre todo eso…

_**you are the real thing**_

_(tú eres lo único verdadero)_

Aquel deseo le volvía loco.

_**Love is in rocks, Love is good,**_

_(El amor está en el rock, el amor es bueno)_

_**Love is the drug that I use...**_

_(El amor es la droga que necesito…)_

-… ¡!Abrázame!...- dijo ella echándose en sus brazos y apretándose contra su pecho.

Kazuya la estrechó contra su cuerpo sintiéndose feliz.

Era el día más feliz de su vida.

Sakura no lo amaba, por lo menos por el momento. Pero había llegado el momento de elegir. Sería una amistad, un compañero… o un simple juguete. Lo que ella quisiera. Últimamente su corazón le dolía de esconder sus sentimientos y callarlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero había llegado el día de liberarlo todo. Sakura lo necesitaba y lo gritaba en su mente y puede que incluso en su corazón.

Le daría todo lo que necesitase: un abrazo, una caricia, una sonrisa, un beso… TODO. Si quisiera la luna, se la bajaría solo para ella.

Ella lo había elegido para todo eso y puede que incluso para algo más en el futuro.

Y él era feliz solo con dárselo.

_**use the real thing**_

_(necesito lo único verdadero…)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba atardeciendo cuando ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal bajando las escaleras lentamente. Sakura lo llevaba de la mano, apretándosela con fuerza.

Y él… se sentía eufórico solo por eso.

-…estoy… un poco nerviosa…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.-… ¿crees que el examen será difícil?...-

El chico dibujó una media sonrisa y se acercó a su oído.

-… ya sabes que si quieres podemos poner en marcha **el plan B**…- dijo mofándose.

-Kazuya… no voy a copiar…- dijo ella sonriendo con desdén.

-… **eso** no es copiar…- dijo él riendo.- … es compartir información mentalmente… nadie te pillaría…- dijo riendo.

La chica le golpeó fuertemente el estómago, mientras se carcajeaba.

Fujitaka se acercó a ellos al pie de la escalera con una gran sonrisa en los hombre pensaba que era maravilloso que Sakura riera tanto cuándo estaba con el chico.

-¿qué tal?...- dijo llamando la atención de los chicos.-…¿por qué no te quedas a cenar Kazuya?...-

-… ¡Oh!... no… lo siento señor, pero desearía estudiar un poco más esta noche…- dijo mientras pensaba: _"Y jugar un rato al videojuego"_.

- Bueno, como quieras…- le dijo el hombre-... pero descansa, hijo, trabajas mucho…-

-… mañana repasamos un poco las gráficas, y las ecuaciones y los polígonos, y …- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Fujitaka rió rascándose por detrás de la cabeza. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por el exámen.

-… ¡!hey!... -dijo el chico moviendo las manos para que se calmara.-… mañana no se estudia…-

-¡!¿QUË?.- dijo Sakura al tiempo que le empezaron a dar vueltas los ojos.-… si el examen es pasado mañana…- dijo entrándole el pánico.

- … por eso, ¿no sabes que no se debe repasar el día antes?- dijo el chico.

Fujitaka rió ante eso.-… tiene razón…- dijo el hombre con amabilidad, mirando como su hija casi palidecía.

-pe..pero…- dijo Sakura casi al borde las lágrimas.

- Nada, dijo Kazuya.- … mañana espérame… te recogeré después de salir del trabajo…-

-¿Có cómo…?.- dijo Sakura.-… No, de eso nada… tengo que repasar Historia y Literatura… y ah! También un poco de Inglés…- dijo farfullando nerviosa.

- … es una orden de tu profesor…- dijo el chico serio, mientras salía por la puerta.

Fujitaka soltó una sonora carcajada al ver que Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, pálida y temblando de puro nerviosismo. Era cierto, le vendría bien divertirse y salir de esas cuatro paredes.

-… no te preocupes que aquí estará…- dijo Fujitaka despidiéndolo con la mano mientras daba un empujoncito a Sakura para entrar en casa.

Kazuya le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo por la calle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las cosas esa tarde no podían haber salido mejor. Sakura había comprendido la mayoría de sus dudas y casi dominaba la materia. Seguro que todo le salía bien… Recordó su nerviosismo por el examen. A veces era un poco exagerada…

Pero lo que le traía de cabeza era su… deseo… su petición…

Sakura no quería nada especial, simplemente quería sentirse querida.

Y se lo había pedido a quien ella sabía que la quería tanto como Shaoran la quería antes.

A él…

_**They should lie when they said to me**_

_(Ellas deben mentir cuando me dicen)_

_**that life is nothing but just a dream,**_

_(que la vida no es nada, tan solo un sueño)_

Recordó la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel y su pelo, su aroma a jazmines y a rosas… Habían permanecido abrazados durante unos minutos, que a él le habían parecido muy pocos… ella estaba callada, tranquila… feliz.

_**because I can see this world spinning so fast**_

_(porque puedo ver este mundo dando vueltas muy rápido)_

_**inside a void that forgets its past.**_

_(dentro de un vacio que olvida su pasado)_

Su mente era un mar en calma, sin acordarse de su sufrimiento o sus nervios.

Durante esos minutos tan solo existía él para ella y la sola idea de que sabía que él, Kazuya, la quería, la amaba, la cuidaba…

Y aquello… era… el pensamiento más bello que jamás había leído.

¿Cuántos días había permanecido a su lado?

¿Cuántos llantos y lágrimas había soportado?

¿Cuántos dolorosos recuerdos con Shaoran había tenido que leer en su mente?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el día que sus ojos verdes se fijaran en él por primera vez?

Ya nada importaba.

Porque ella lo había descubierto… ella lo había sentido…

El amor que sentía por ella.

Y lo mejor de todo.

Deseaba rendirse a ese amor.

_**So you want a chance to change the world**_

_(Quieres una oportunidad para cambiar el mundo)_

El chico sonrió para sí unos segundos y comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles, mirándose los pies con las manos en los bolsillos. Las farolas proyectaban su alta silueta en el suelo. Podía haber utilizado los poderes para volver a casa, pero esa noche quería caminar.

Y pensar.

No estaba siendo honesto.

Lo sabía muy bien.

_**and I won´t hurt you,**_

_(Y no quiero herirte)_

No estaba jugando limpio.

También lo sabía.

_**I won´t hurt you,**_

_(No quiero herirte)_

No se merecía que le hiciera eso.

Lo sabía

_**I won´t hurt you,**_

_(No quiero herirte)_

Lo sabía.

_**I won´t hurt you,**_

_(No quiero herirte)_

Pero aquella noche, nada ni nadie le iba a privar de sentirse feliz.

Egoístamente feliz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El chico abrió la puerta del apartamento con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sostenía la caja. Por el camino, había decidido que no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que había comprado una pizza para llevar en un restaurante cercano. La caja casi le abrasaba los dedos, así que cuando cruzó la puerta, la hizo levitar con sus poderes mientras encendía la luz.

-AUCHHH…- se quejó mientras se soplaba los dedos.

De repente, una chica de pelo moreno ataviada con tan solo una toalla salió del humeante baño.

Sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaron con los del chico, ambos muy sorprendidos. Luego….

-….-

La chica gritaba, agarrándose la toalla y mirándolo de hito en hito a él, la toalla y la pizza levitante. Y parecía que cada cosa que miraba le producía más pavor. Porque no paraba de gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHH…-

"_!Oh, vaya!... Muchas gracias, solo me faltaba esto…" _pensó Kazuya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente. Terminó de trabajar en la cafetería con muchas energías. Su jefe le había dicho que se le veía muy animado a pesar de que el examen era al día siguiente. Aunque en realidad, pensaba que el chico debía tener una cita o algo así, porque solo una chica podía insuflar esa energía en un adolescente.

Y no estaba equivocado.

Tras volver a su apartamento, ducharse, cambiarse, escribir una nota y dejarla en la mesita, se teletransportó al jardín de Sakura.

Fujitajka Kinomoto casi había tenido que arrastrar a su hija al umbral de la puerta, ya que ella, llevaba un libro en las manos y lo miraba con interés, mientras protestaba y decía que no quería salir.

Pero para no querer salir, se había arreglado demasiado, porque estaba preciosa.

Por fin, su padre le había arrebatado el libro de las manos y le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, dejándola con la única opción de tener que salir con él.

Salir con él, qué bien sonaba eso.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación de tren, Sakura no paraba de preguntarle dudas y más dudas. Hasta el punto que tuvo que prohibirle hablar de estudios.

Cuando Sakura se encontró ante la puerta del parque de atracciones, sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña y su sonrisa se dibujó inmensa en su rostro. Pasaron toda la tarde riendo, bromeando. Comieron perritos, helado y algodón de azúcar. Probaron suerte en la casa de tiro y subieron a los caballitos.

Sakura casi llora cuando él casi la obligó a subirse en la montaña rusa. La oía gritar frenética mientras que aquel trasto se ponía boca arriba, boca abajo, de costado, para arriba, para abajo, subía, bajaba, volvía subir…

Cuándo la atracción paró, Sakura bajó gritando y saltando, pidiéndole que subieran otra vez. Pero él se negó…

Vaya mareo…

Después, Sakura lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la noria. "_Algo más tranquilito"_ había dicho.

Allí, la chica miraba por el cristal el sol del atardecer mientras él parecía recuperarse.

La chica se giró hacia él.

-… Gracias… ha sido una idea genial… - dijo ella sonriente.

-… me alegro que te haya gustado…- dijo el chico con ternura.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura buscó refugio entre sus brazos, a lo que él no estaba dispuesto a negarse. Tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir tan bien…

Una decisión relampagueó en su mente.

-… Kazuya…-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con ojos tiernos.-… bésame…-

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. No, aquello no podía ser real.

¿Tanto necesitaba Sakura de su afecto?

Lo peor de todo era que su mente era coherente con sus palabras.

Lo peor de todo, es que ella le había pedido lo qué él más anhelaba en esta vida.

Besarla.

Por eso fue tan difícil, tan doloroso…

El chico acarició su bello rostro, mirando la determinación en sus ojos. Poco a poco descendió sobre ella, acercándose lentamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y esperó quieta, como petrificada.

Fue tan… horrible… negarse.

"_No deseas esto Sakura…" _le dijo con el poder de su mente.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Vio como el chico se alejaba de su rostro, mirándola serio, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla. La chica escondió su rostro en su camisa.

-… lo he.. pensado…- dijo temblorosa.-… lo he decidido…-

Kazuya suspiró y acarició su pelo con cariño.

-… no es así como funciona…- susurró el chico. Escuchó un leve gemido y notó como sus lágrimas se desbordaban mojándole la camisa.

Sakura, después de esos cinco años, creía saber cómo engañarle, cómo evadir su poder. Pensar algo, lo que sea aunque sin creer en ello, sin sentirlo…

Pero él no caería en esa trampa infantil.

Porque sus labios no tocarían los suyos si ella no lo sentía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Manami-chan**:_ jajaja que ganas tenía de escribir este epílogo!^^. Bueno, esta primera parte está centrada en Kazuya. Para que no os perdáis, han pasado cinco años desde que S+S se separaran, y todo lo que Kazuya cuenta que le ha pasado a Sakura ha ocurrido, ocho meses atrás si contamos desde ese tiempo O_oUUU ^_^UUUU No sé si me explico._

_La canción es __**"I won´t hurt you" **__de __**Sexy Sadie.**__ La pongo porque está canción me venía muy bien para explicar el dilema interior que tienen Kazuya Sakura, ya que ninguno quiere herir al otro… y porque a mi Shao-kun personal le encanta!. A él le tenéis que agradecer mucho este final de la historia de AVC porque me animó a continuarla después de taaaanto tiempo. Por eso todos los capítulos de este __**Epílogo**__ van dedicados a él. Gracias por llenar mi vida de amor! _

_Habéis visto cómo se interesa Sakura por los estudios… bueno en realidad es que está muy insegura y por eso estudia tanto, que no se nos ha vuelto una cerebrito!_

_Y diréis: donde está Shaoran?... Y Eriol y Tomoyo?... y qué ha pasado en el apartamento? Qué fue todo ese lio? Por qué Sakura se comporta así? …Las respuestas a su tiempo. Acepto teorías y miles de REVIEWS._

Nos leemos en :** Aquellas vacaciones contigo: Epílogo segundo: "Necesitar".** Que disfrutéis!


	13. Epilogo Segundo: Necesitar

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Advertencia de Manami_chan**__: La categoría de este fic cambia debido a escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. No es que vaya a ser muy subido de tono (no escribo lemons ojo!) pero los personajes son más maduros y la historia no es tan inocente. El que avisa no es traidor. _

**Aquellas vacaciones contigo.**

**Epilogo segundo.**

"_**Necesitar"**_

Las cajas amontonadas casi llenaban la habitación. Toda la estancia parecía aún más inmensa con tan pocos muebles. Caray, la de cosas que podía acumular uno…

Eriol puso una caja precintada en lo alto del montón y cogió otra vacía. Se acercó a la biblioteca y comenzó a coger libros. Con cuidado y con mimo fue apartando algunos sobre la mesa, mientras que otros los metía en la caja.

Encontró uno que le hizo sonreír.

Bueno, exactamente no era un libro, era un álbum de fotos. Era de cuando eran más jóvenes, de sus años de colegio e instituto… Al final del álbum había varias fotos de un campamento que hicieron en su primer verano en el instituto.

En una foto se veía a Yamazaki y Kazuya saludando desde la rama de un árbol, a punto de tirarse al lago juntos. En otra se veía a Naoko, Chiharu y Sakura sentadas en un banco sonrientes. En otra se veía a Sakura, Shaoran, Kazuya y Naoko jugando al tenis. En otra, a él mismo y Shaoran con cartas en la mano.

La última, era especial, porque era la única en la que salía ella.

Estaba sonriente a su lado, feliz… junto a su amiga Sakura y Shaoran que parecían un poco ausentes.

-… ¡!Vaya!... ¿mira lo que has encontrado?...- dijo haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco.

-…la bella durmiente ha despertado…- dijo el chico al girarse y encontrarse con la exquisitez de su figura y la belleza sin par de sus ojos azules.-… ¿por qué sólo sales en una foto?...- le dijo agitando el álbum como si fuera un abanico.

Tomoyo, dibujó una media sonrisa y se lo arrebató.-… no me gusta salir en fotos…- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al álbum.

-… y luego eres tú la que obligas a los demás…- dijo dándole la espalda con una sonrisa y dedicándose a coger más libros de la estantería.

-…!oh!.. muy bonito… sigue a lo tuyo no te molestaré…- dijo ella en tono de sorna.

-… como te vas y me abandonas…- dijo él con fingida pena.-… hay mucho que clasificar todavía…-

Tomoyo, se apoyó en la mesa mientras continuaba mirando el álbum.

-… ¡!oh! ¡!Vamos!... ya te dije que mi madre volvía hoy del viaje…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- …Sí, ya ya…- dijo el chico mientras colocaba otro libro en la mesa.

-… ¡qué mona estaba Sakura!... dijo la chica enseñándole la última foto, esa en la que salía ella también.- …aunque parecía tan triste…-

Eriol le sonrió agachado en el suelo, mientras ponía los libros bien en la caja.

-… ¿recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos?...- dijo ella con cariño mirando todas las fotos.

El chico se levantó y le arrebató el álbum, dejándolo caer hacia atrás en algún lugar que no le importaba. La miró intensamente a los ojos.

-… No necesito fotos para recordar _aquellas vacaciones_….- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y apretaba su cuerpo al de ella.-… el mejor recuerdo que me llevé de aquello… fuiste tú…-

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-… _que cada parte de mi mente y de mi corazón sea parte de ti algún día…- _susurró ella acercándose a su rostro.-… palabras hermosas para sustituir a un "te quiero"…-

El chico sonrió y se acercó levemente a sus labios, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por su cercanía.

-…¿me reprochas con dulzura?...- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, deteniéndose cuando casi estaba a punto de tocarlos.-… ¿es que no te demuestro lo que te amo cada vez que te quedas en mi cama?...- le dijo casi con fiereza. Finalmente, acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba, arrancado un gemido de su boca de fresa.

La besó con ardor y con pasión, de la única forma en que él podía besarla. Porque toda ella le quemaba y lo llamaba a perder la cabeza. Y ella… correspondía como siempre a sus besos de la forma más arrebatadoramente posible. Porque era suya, y porque él era de ella.

Pasados unos segundos, que bien pudieron ser horas, la chica separó sus labios cálidos de los suyos.

-…Eriol…- llamó a su cordura un poco acalorada.-… tienes… mucho que hacer y … mi madre…-

El chico resopló dejando un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos, aunque sin dejar que se fuera muy lejos. Tomoyo había mencionado la palabra mágica: madre.

Aquello le quitaba las ganas a cualquiera…

-… de acuerdo…- dijo separándose de ella con un poco de tristeza.-… ¿vendrás esta tarde?...- dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa leve.-… es que había pensado en trabajar en algunos bocetos… y salir con Sakura después…-

Eriol sonrió mirándola con ternura. -… perdona… últimamente no te dejo trabajar en tu proyecto… ni visitar a tus amigas…- dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza.-… me vuelvo tan egoísta… solo te quiero para mi…-

Tomoyo dio un par de pasos y le puso las manos en los hombros para después susurrarle al oído.-… a lo mejor cenamos juntos… señor egoísta…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y dicho esto lo besó en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

El chico sonrió y continúo con su trabajo.

-ah...- dijo el chico, captando su atención y haciéndola que se girara para verle al abrir la puerta.-… dile a Sonomi que me alegro **muchísimo** de que haya vuelto…- dijo con sarcasmo.-… y que me dará **mucha pena** que tenga que ausentarse otra vez dentro de poco…-

Tomoyo, le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta tras de si

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya jugaba con avidez al videojuego, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, mientras que miles de ráfagas de luces encendían y apagaban la iluminación del televisor.

Su pequeño contrincante se apoyaba sobre el mando del videojuego, apoyando todo su amarillo cuerpecito sobre los botones. La cara de Kero era de euforia y rabia al mismo tiempo, por ver cómo su contrincante casi lo alcanzaba en puntos.

Tomoyo miraba a los dos personajes sentada en el salón de Sakura. Aquello era tan extraño y cómico a la vez…

Era increíble como en aquellos años Kazuya y Kero habían congeniado a la perfección. A Kero le había encantado el chico, ya que compartía su fervorosa afición por los videojuegos. Y para Kero, no podía pasar desapercibido un contrincante tan digno de mención como Kazuya.

Porque para él era todo un reto que su enemigo tuviera una habilidad tan especial como leer las mentes. Eso de que Kazuya se adelantara a sus movimientos, hacía que Kero deseara aún con más fuerza derrotarle.

-¡!NNNNOOOOOO!.- gritó Kero agotado sobre el mando del videojuego.

-¡!SSSIIIII!.- gritaba Kazuya levantando los brazos en alto.-….¿Cuántas veces has perdido contra mí ?... ¡!¿335?...- dijo el chico triunfante.

-… NOOOOO… QUIERO LA REVANCHAAAAAA…- dijo Kero con el puño en alto y lagrimillas en los ojos.

Tomoyo rió ante la exagerada reacción del guardián.

En ese momento, Sakura apareció en el salón, vestida con un vestido cortito de flores lilas y un pequeño bolsito blanco. Su pelo largo caía haciendo leves ondas por la espalda.

-OHHHH… Sakura estás preciosa…- dijo Tomoyo cogiéndola de las manos.

Sakura dibujó una media sonrisa sin muchas ganas. Miró a Kazuya por encima del hombro.

-¿de verdad es necesario que vayamos de compras…?.- le dijo a su amiga un poco desanimada.

Kazuya la miró sentado en sofá y le dedico una sonrisa. Tomoyo estaba segura que Kazuya había respondido a alguna pregunta mental de ella, porque el chico dijo.

-… tengo cosas que hacer… diviértete…- dijo levantándose.

-… No, no te vayas….- Dijo el guardían revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza de Kazuya.-… ¡!tenemos que jugar la revancha!...-

-… en otra ocasión Kero…- dijo el chico pasando por el lado de las chicas y acompañándolas a la puerta.

-… adiós Kero…- dijo Tomoyo riendo. Vaya, esos dos bien podían pasar por niños de cinco años.

-… he leído eso…- dijo el chico mirándola con desdén.

-… no me leas la mente Kazuya…- dijo Tomoyo temblando.-... me da escalofríos…-

El chico sonrió.

"_A Godzilla también le da miedo"_

Tomoyo escuchó esas palabras del chico resonar en su mente.

-¿Godzilla…?...- mumuró Tomoyo mirando al chico, a lo que Kazuya dio un respingo.

- … es que no me apetece nada salir…- dijo Sakura en la puerta que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la extraña conversación de los chicos.

-… ¡!vamos Sakura!...- dijo Tomoyo olvidándose de lo otro.-… las chicas celebramos el fin de los estudios yendo de compras...-

-… pero tú no has terminado tus estudios… tienes que presentar ese importante proyecto en la escuela de diseño…. Y yo aquí haciéndote perder el tiempo…-

Kazuya se puso detrás de la chica de ojos verdes y puso las manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos levemente. Tomoyo notó como la cara de Sakura parecía iluminarse un poco ante ese gesto.

-Vamos Sakura, ya sabes que Tomoyo se muere de ganas por probarte modelitos…- dijo el chico con dulzura.- … dale ese gustazo…-

Tomoyo frunció un poco el cejo ante esas palabras. Cualquiera diría que ella utilizaba a Sakura como una muñeca…

-… bueno vale…- repuso la chica.-… ¿te veré mañana?...- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- … Claro…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo atisbó una nota de ¿obsesión? en los ojos de Sakura. Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada que ella lo necesitase tanto, que se hubiera convertido casi en un pilar fundamental en sus emociones…

"_¿Estás celosa?"_ le preguntó el chico en su mente.

-!NOO!.- gritó la chica a Kazuya.

Sakura la miró confusa.-… ¿Qué pasa…?.-

Pero Tomoyo se serenó y dijo.-… Kazuya… otra vez con su poder…-

Tomoyo vio como el chico sonreía con sorna y le susurraba a Sakura que se divirtiera. Después se inclinó y besó la frente de la chica.

Aquello tampoco le gustaba. Era verdad que Kazuya besaba a Sakura casi prácticamente desde el primer día que la conoció. Sin ocultarse y sin redimirse. Todos, alguna vez, le habían visto darle algún beso. En la mejilla, en la frente, en el pelo… incluso el propio Shaoran lo había permitido.

Pero a ella no le parecía nada bien.

-… eres muy divertida Tomoyo…- dijo el chico continuando con su burla.-… me entretengo mucho leyendo tu mente…-

"_¿Quieres que lea tus recuerdos con Eriol?"_

La chica se puso roja como una cereza de vergüenza y rabia.-… ¡NO TE ATREVAS!...- le volvió a gritar.

Sakura volvió a mirarla estupefacta.

Tomoyo vio como el chico reía a carcajadas y se escondía detrás del árbol del jardín para luego esfumarse con su maldito poder.

No es que le cayera mal, pero es que a veces era tan… irritante.

-…¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?...-

-… nada… vámonos..- y dicho esto empezaron a caminar para salir del jardín.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol miró la estantería de libros con los brazos en jarras. Por fin había terminado de clasificar los libros del amo Clow. Le había costado varios días debido a que la librería era tan alta como dos pisos. Demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

Se giró hacia la gran montaña de cajas. Bien, ahora venía lo peor. Quitar el montón de cajas para poder pasar hacia la puerta. Rayos, no se había dado cuenta de que iba a taponar la puerta…

De repente, un chico con el pelo revuelto y ojos verdes apareció de la nada.

Eriol dio un pequeño respingo, ya casi se estaba acostumbrando a que Kazuya apareciera y desapareciera de su casa cada vez que quería.

-…Mira por dónde…- dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-… me vienes como anillo al dedo…-

Kazuya no contestó, simplemente lo miró serio. - … hay que ser…- dijo adivinando lo que Eriol deseaba.-… mira que poner las cajas ahí…-

De repente, las cajas empezaron a levitar y lentamente una por una se apilaron ordenadamente en una esquinita de la habitación, dejando todo espacioso y ordenado.

-…!qué bien!...- dijo Eriol.-… me parece que te llamaré para la mudanza…-

Kazuya lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-… jo colega… no sé cómo vas a donar esta mansión... – dijo mirando los altos techos del salón.-… ojala yo tuviera una casa tan grande… y tu vas y se la das a un montón de pequeñajos…-

Eriol sonrió. La fundación Clow Reed para niños huérfanos era un fin ideal para esa casa. Él no tenía apego a esa mansión. En realidad, ya no tenía apego por nada que hubiese pertenecido a Colw Reed. Él ya había cumplido su misión con él y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, era tan solo Eriol Hiragizawa.

Por eso, se marchaba a un apartamento de ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados cercano a la facultad de Literatura, dónde estudiaría el año próximo. Él era el único heredero de la familia Hiragizawa y su situación económica le permitía vivir cómodamente sin preocuparse por el futuro.

-… afortunado tú…- susurró Kazuya ante ese pensamiento, a lo que siguió murmurando.-… ciento cincuenta… ¿por qué no un Ferrari en la puerta…?.- murmuraba con sorna.

Eriol sonrió ante eso.

Así que no necesitaba las pertenencias del amo. Le pareció una buena idea subastar los muebles antiguos y donar los beneficios y la mansión a una buena causa. Estaba seguro de que Clow Reed estaría feliz.

Sin embargo, guardaría algunos objetos y libros del mago y sobre todo, multitud de buenos recuerdos. Eran muchos los buenos ratos que habían pasado allí con todos, con Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo… Sí, esos no los podría borrar de su mente y sí, ¿por qué no?, incluso le daría un poco de nostalgia. Pero desde que Nakuru se fue a vivir con su marido a Nagano y se llevó al pequeño Spinel, la mansión era demasiado grande para él.

Pero echaría de menos esas paredes que habían sido testigos silenciosas de su amor hacia ella, de su primera vez y de todas las que le han continuado hasta esa misma noche…

-… por favor, deja ya ese rollo romántico…- protestó Kazuya mientras se sentaba en el sillón rojo del amo Clow.

A Kazuya le irritaba leer su mente. Pero a él no le importaba lo más mínimo que el chico de ojos verdes echara un vistazo. No tenía nada que ocultar.

-… no me irrita…- le respondió Kazuya a su comentario mental.-… es que siempre estás pensado en hacerlo con ella….-

Eriol rió a carcajadas. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, Kazuya avergonzado de sus pensamientos…

-Vamos no te burles… que no estoy de humor…- dijo el chico haciendo levitar un boli de puro aburrimiento.

-… ¿es porque ya habéis terminado los exámenes?... ¿qué pasa?… ¿que Sakura prefiere ir de compras con mi chica?...- dijo el otro con mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-…no…- dijo el chico malhumorado dejando caer el boli en la mesa de golpe.

Eriol rió.-… yo no tengo tu poder… así que si no me dices lo que te pasa…-

-… hace tres días…- dijo resoplando el chico.-… volvió… ELLA…-

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido.-… ¿te refieres a….?.-

-… ¡!SI!... Y NO LA SOPORTO…- gritó el chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba vueltas por el salón desquiciado.-… cada vez que vuelve… ¡!pone mi vida patas arriba!...-

Eriol rió sonoramente.-… vamos… no será para tanto…-

-… ya sé que tiene todo el derecho a volver… es su casa… pero es…. ¡!GODZILLA!...- dijo lleno de furia.

Eriol no podía creer que el chico le afectase tanto la presencia de la chica. Vio como empezaba a despotricar sobre ella, dando vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

-… ¡!llega sin avisar!... el otro día la encontré saliendo de la ducha… ¡!y no sabes cómo se puso! ¡!Me tiró todo lo que tenía a su alcance!... ¿qué sabía yo?... es mi apartamento… bueno ya sé que es de ella también… pero… ¿yo qué sabia?.-

Eriol sonrió.- … ¡vamos cálmate... no será para tanto...-

-… ¡!no sabes lo difícil que es convivir con una chica!...- dijo para quedarse un poco pensativo y luego añadir.-… bueno… vale… pero es que ella es… ¡!GODZILLLA!.-

Eriol casi se caía al suelo de la risa. Era increíble como había alguien en el mundo capaz de sacar de quicio a Kazuya.

¿Por qué lo irritaba tanto?.

-… no sabes lo que supone para mi… es muy… gritona… me prohíbe ver la tele hasta tarde… cocina fatal y se enfada si se lo digo… me toca mis cosas… le da miedo que uso mis poderes…. ¡!NO ME DEJA JUGAR AL VIDEOJUEGO PORQUE LE DA DOLOR DE CABEZA!...-

Kazuya respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

Kazuya se giró para mirara Eriol.-… lo peor de todo es que dice que viene para quedarse, que va a estudiar en Tokio… - el chico resopló.-… lo tengo claro, me marcharé a otro sitio… aunque con mi sueldo… tendré que compartir piso….- murmuraba casi para sí.

-… no, no puedes hacer eso…- dijo Eriol preocupado.-… no tienes por qué, si quieres puedes venirte conmigo, ya sabes que tendré espacio de sobra…-

-… ¿Y endulzarme con vuestra miel…?... no te ofendas, pero no estoy preparado para escucharos…- dijo malhumorado.

Eriol rió a carcajadas.-… estoy seguro que tiene un buen motivo para comportarse así… a lo mejor si eres más amable con ella…- le sugirió.

Eriol vio como el chico se volvió a sentar en el sillón, pasándose la mano por el pelo una y otra vez, como si intentara buscar en su cabeza una solución, o tal vez… ¿una respuesta?... A lo mejor lo que él veía como un incordio, era la forma de ella de llamar su atención. Tal vez…

"Deja de inventar…" le sugirió mentalmente el de ojos verdes. Parecía que la idea que había surgido en su cabeza no le había hecho gracia o le molestaba.

-… no estoy pensando en eso…- dijo mirando al de ojos azules.-… tenemos un problema… ella quiere… dice que echa de menos a las chicas… - Kazuya se puso nervioso.- … ¡sabes lo que eso significa?...! lo va a contar TODO!.-

Eriol se puso serio al ver el semblante del chico.-…** Tú** tienes un problema…-

Kazuya se levantó y lo miró amenazante, para luego apretar los dientes y darle la espalda.

-… te dije que no funcionaría…- dijo Eriol con cara triste.-… tarde o temprano toda esta farsa se derrumbaría…-

Kazuya resopló. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá con el rostro turbado.

-… dime Kazuya… ¿qué has ganado con todo esto?...-

Kazuya se giró de repente y golpeó la mesa fuertemente con el puño.

-… ¡!TIEMPO!... ¡!MALDITA SEA!...- y se tapó la cara con las manos.-…. Ya casi… ella había empezado….- se volvió a mirarlo apremiante.-…si tuviera un poco más de tiempo lo conseguiría… ¡!ayúdame!... ¡!dile a ella que no habrá su bocaza!...-

Eriol lo miró seriamente.-…! NO!... ¡!no voy a encubrirte más!...- dijo el de ojos azules realmente alterado.-… yo estoy con él… es mi amigo… Tomoyo no me lo perdonará…-

Kazuya lo miró con tristeza.-… Claro… está ella y él… yo soy el último de tu lista...- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-… No, no digas eso… todos somos amigos…- dijo el otro con pena.-… y sabes que he arriesgado mucho por ti…-

-…!ENTIÉNDEME ERIOL!...- dijo otra vez levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación.-… cuándo tú supiste que estabas enamorado de Tomoyo… ¡¿cuánto tardaste hasta caer rendido a sus pies?... ¿Un día?...-

-… no es lo mismo…- dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos.

Kazuya golpeó la mesita con ambas manos y los miró a los ojos. Era el rostro de un chico desesperado…

-…. Sí… desesperado…- le confirmó el chico.-… porque llevo años guardándome mis sentimientos… y a nadie parece importarle…-

-… no depende de mí…- repuso el chico.-… no me pidas imposibles…. Sólo Sakura puede cambiar eso…-

Kazuya se enfadó y empujó la mesita con mala gana, mirándolo con sumo rencor.

-…está bien… ¡!tú ganas!..- dijo con fiereza.-… pero me vais a destrozar la vida…-

Y dicho esto, se desvaneció dejando el tenso ambiente atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo miraba a Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que esa tarde de compras la había animado un poco, ya que no tenía la cara seria que tenía en su casa. Sakura reía mientras intentaba acomodar las bolsas que llevaba en la mano cerca de su asiento.

Tras sentarse, el camarero les tomó nota y Sakura, acorde con el buen estado de ánimo que parecía tener, pidió un batido de fresa y un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Era una delicia que Sakura volviera a tener apetito. Ella, para acompañarla, pidió un zumo de naranja y creps de fresa y nata.

Ambas chicas reían y conversaban animadas mientras degustaban los pasteles. Sakura parecía, Sakura, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Shaoran todavía estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, esperando que la llamara o le escribiera alguna carta.

Pero él ya no estaba.

Se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Y nadie sabía explicar el por qué de su ausencia.

Eriol y ella habían intentado investigar, saber por qué le hacía eso a Sakura, sobre todo cuando ella estuvo tan mal. Lo pasaron horriblemente mal todos. Pero era imposible, no encontraron ni una pista que le dijera qué le pasaba por la cabeza al chico. Eriol había llamado a la residencia Li y éstos le habían dicho que Shaoran no estaba allí y que no tenían autorización para decir dónde se encontraba. Todo era tan extraño…

Tomoyo se sentía cada día más enfadada con él. Si ya no quería a Sakura, que se lo dijera y punto. Pero que no la sumiera en esa profunda agonía que casi acaba con ella. Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás….

Pero Sakura estaba mejor, no recuperada del todo, pero sí más animada y lo que era más importante, preocupándose por ella misma, por su salud, por sus necesidades, algo que antes se negaba a hacer.

Y, aunque le molestase, él tenía mucho que ver en su recuperación.

Y ese conocimiento le pateaba el estómago.

No quería sacar el tema. La última vez que le preguntó a Sakura si sus sentimientos habían cambiado, Sakura había llorado toda la tarde en su regazo mientras murmuraba que aún le quería. Por eso ella le ahorraba el disgusto.

Pero tenía que saber qué opinaba ella de Kazuya.

Porque aunque ella jamás había sentido tal cosa, decían que un corazón era capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez. Y ella no podría soportar que Sakura compartiera su corazón. Porque, a pesar de todo, estaba segura de que Shaoran era el amor de su vida.

Eso lo sabía hacía ya muchos años…

-Me alegro que estés más animada…- dijo apoyándose en sus manos y mirándola con cariño.-… vuelves a ser tú…-

Sakura dibujó una media sonrisa.

-…no piensas que Kazuya es muy buen amigo… te anima mucho…- le dijo la chica morena. Debía ir al grano, sugerirle a dónde quería llegar.

-…Sí que lo es…- dijo la chica pensativa.-… no le importa pasar tiempo conmigo… le estoy muy agradecida…-

Tomoyo la miró con suspicacia.-… ya sabes por qué no le importa… ¿verdad?.-

Sakura bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente.-… no soy una niña pequeña… ya sé lo que siente por mi…-

Tomoyo puso su mano sobre la de su amiga.-… ¿y qué opinas sobre eso?...-

La chica seguía con la mirada gacha, aunque su rostro se puso serio.-… que no merezco que me quiera…-

Tomoyo sorprendió de eso.- …. ¿por qué no?...-

La chica cambió el semblante. Parecía sufrir por lo que iba a decir.-… porque yo jamás podré corresponderle…-

Tomoyo respiró para sí aliviada. Parecía que su amiga aún mantenía vivos sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran y que no sentía lo mismo por Kazuya. Decidió no ahondar más en esa herida, pero no obstante tenía curiosidad por sabes qué significaba Kazuya para ella.

-… si lo que dices es cierto…- continuó con cariño.-… no crees que sería mejor… mantener las distancias…-

Pero Tomoyo no creía que aquellas palabras hirieran tanto a Sakura. Porque la chica retiró su mano de la de ella y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-… ¿Crees que estoy jugando con Kazuya…?-

-No, no… para nada…- se defendió.-… es sólo que he notado que… estás muy unida a él… que deseas que esté contigo todo el rato… incluso cuando te toca…. Parece que…-

Tomoyo no pudo continuar. Porque Sakura había comenzado a llorar. Sus lágrimas le caían gruesas por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su amiga con rencor.

-… le necesito…- dijo con una gran pena.-… Kazuya sabe lo que pienso… me lee la mente constantemente… sabe que no podré amarle… pero que necesito que no se aleje… necesito su cariño…-

Tomoyo la miró con tristeza. No quería hacerla sufrir.

-… todos te queremos Sakura… todos estamos a tu lado… no pienses que estás sola…-

-… lo sé…- dijo Sakura un poco más calmada.-… pero lo que siente Kazuya por mi es especial… y me hace sentir especial… es como cuándo…-

La chica no pudo continuar porque sus palabras se le trabaron por el llanto.

-¡!oh Sakura!.- dijo Tomoyo mientras que ella también sentía casi emocionaba.

Porque Sakura no necesitaba sentirse querida por sus amigos… necesitaba sentirse amada.

Y en estos momentos, Kazuya era el único que le ofrecía ese amor.

Porque Shaoran no le ofrecía nada. Eso debía ser tan triste…

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su amiga. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-… lo siento…- dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.-… no tenía ni idea…-

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba ella misma el pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas.

-… Kazuya lo sabe todo…- dijo aún con la tristeza en sus ojos.-… y aún así sigue dándome su cariño cada vez que lo necesito… cúlpame entonces de ser una egoísta…-

Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga, acariciándole la cabeza.

-… no, tú no eres egoísta… -

Aquello tenía que acabar. Shaoran Li la iba a oír cuándo se encontraran, si es que alguna vez tenía la ocasión de verle la cara de nuevo… Porque no se podía hacer tanto daño a una persona.

Shaoran tenía que decidir, por el bien de Sakura. Y si su decisión era una negativa, más le valía salir de su vida definitivamente.

Porque en esos momentos había alguien que merecía a Sakura más que él, aunque le doliera reconocerlo.

Y tenía una idea de cómo iba a acabar con esa situación. Haciendo algo que tenían que haber hecho hacía meses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo giró la llave con mucho cuidado, entrando casi de puntillas. Al entrar en la gran casa, el olor a queso fundido le invadió los sentidos. Dejó su bolso colgado en la entrada, para luego encaminarse hacia la gran cocina.

La chica se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. Eriol cocinaba algo que debía estar exquisito. Por lo bien que olía. La chica de pelo moreno, se fijó en el delantal que llevaba su chico y que le hacía parecer sumamente interesante.

-… ya creía que me iba a tener que comer todo esto sólo…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

La chica se acercó a él y se inclinó para oler lo que estaba cocinando.-… sólo me puedo quedar a cenar… ya lo sabes… -

-… ya lo sé…- dijo el chico con aflicción.-… por eso cenaremos rápido…-

Dicho esto, apagó los fogones y cogió en volandas a la chica, cargándosela en el hombro y saliendo de la cocina con ella.

-…!ERIOL!... ¡!bájame! … dijo mientras reía ante el ímpetu del chico.

Rápidamente. La espalda de la chica dio en algo mullido que por el color rojo, debía ser el sofá. Seguidamente, Eriol se inclinó, dejando caer su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de ella.

Aquella cercanía entre ambos, hacía sonrojar a Tomoyo como una manzana ya que la cercanía de su cuerpo empezaba a desconectarla de la realidad. No ayudó mucho que Eriol se perdiera en su cuello y se deleitara en besarlo de arriba abajo, despacio y con fervor. Después, continuó hacia su mentón y acabó en un leve roce en los labios.

-… Eriol…- susurró ella perdida en él.

Notó como él acariciaba sus hombros, bajaba por sus costados y acababa en su cintura. Sintió como él la buscaba y la anhelaba con todo su cuerpo, mientras se fundía con ella en un apasionado beso, de esos que la dejaban sin aliento y que hacían arder sus labios.

Pensó en todas las veces en que se había sentido así. Y pensó que nunca se cansaría de sentirse de esa manera. Que cada vez lo necesita más.

Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuándo el chico se deshizo de su beso y le susurró al oído.

-… no sabes lo que me cuesta decir esto….- dijo haciéndola estremecer tan sólo con el sonido de su voz.-… pero hoy tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer….-

¿Cosas más importantes?

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado la lista de prioridades de Eriol?

La chica se incorporó en el sofá un poco acalorada, confusa y sorprendida, aunque no dijo nada ante sus palabras.

El chico la miró con ternura y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez de pie, le rodeó la cintura y se encaminó con ella al comedor.

-…¿Qué… qué es eso tan importante…?...- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Eriol sonrió un poco. A lo mejor su expresión no había sido muy acertada. No quería haberle dado a entender eso, ni siquiera se había propuesto besarla para no caer en la tentación, pero es que le era muy difícil resistirse cuando la tenía delante…

Pero digamos que había un problemilla que resolver…

-… luego te cuento todo…- dijo con cariño.-… ¿qué tal tu día…?.- le preguntó para distraer un poco sus pensamientos de tan apasionada escena.

Y ambos se dispusieron a cenar y a conversar de su largo día separados….

Una vez en los postres, fresas con nata, Tomoyo le relataba lo mal que se sentía por Kazuya. La chica pensaba que el chico de ojos verdes hacía demasiado por Sakura y que ella tenía una gran dependencia en él. También se lamentaba de no saber nada de Shaoran, porque, decía ella, que tarde o temprano perdería a Sakura si no aclaraba las cosas.

Eriol torció el gesto. Tomoyo se sorprendería de los verdaderos pensamientos de Kazuya…

-… por eso he tomado una decisión…- dijo mientras comía una fresa.-… la semana que viene sacaré billetes para Hong Kong…-

-..!¿Qué?..- dijo el chico al tiempo que casi se atraganta con una fresa.

-… espero que no te enfades…- repuso la chica con lástima.-… pero iré sola con Sakura… es cosa de chicas…-

Eriol la miraba atónito.-…¿ y para qué… vais a ir allí?...- dijo aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-… pues para hablar personalmente con la familia de Shaoran… necesitamos saber dónde encontrarle y parece que no nos lo dirán si no vamos en persona...- dijo con determinación.

Eriol se limpió la boca con la servilleta. Sí, tal y cómo le había dicho a Kazuya esa tarde, todo se estaba desmadrando. Todo iba a explotar de un momento a otro… y más valía evitar que el bombazo fuese descomunal.

El chico se levantó y se inclinó sobre su novia. Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida, cuándo el chico la besó. ¿De verdad quería empezar de nuevo con lo de antes…?. El rubor le subió a las mejillas, pero se dio cuenta de que ese beso era dulce y tranquilo y que no escondía la pasión habitual en él.

Eso era raro en él.

El chico la besó… dulcemente.

Era su forma de pedirle perdón.

Cuándo se separó de ella, la miró con un poco de melancolía.

-… ahora… tenemos que ir a hacer eso tan importante..- dijo mirándole a los ojos.-… y por favor… perdóname de antemano por todo lo que vas a oír…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo miraba confusa por la ventanilla del todoterreno negro de Eriol. Su novio la había sacado rápidamente de la mansión y la había llevado…

¿Al apartamento de Shaoran?

Bueno, al apartamento de Kazuya.

Eriol le abrió la puerta del coche y la cogió de la mano. Estaba muy extraño. La miraba de reojo y le apretaba fuertemente la mano. Aquello era tan raro… casi podía decir que él estaba preocupado…

Muy preocupado para ser exactos.

-¿Eriol qué?...- susurró ella cuándo se encontró delante de la puerta del apartamento.

Pero dentro se escuchaba a alguien discutiendo.

-… ¡!ERES UN IDOTA!... ¿es que no me vas a dejar dormir?- se escuchaba gritar una chica.

-… ¡!Cállate Godzilla!...- se escuchó a Kazuya.-… ¡!Tenemos vecinos!... ¡!Súbete a tu escoba y lárgate!...-

Eriol rió nervioso detrás de la puerta mientras apretaba el timbre. Vaya, lo de esos dos sí que había explotado, era de suponer que Kazuya no podía más con su frustración y la estaba descargando en ella. Miró a Tomoyo, la cual estaba con la boca abierta.

La chica pensaba que conocía esa voz…

Esa voz era….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de Manami_chan:**__ Manami os saluda en este segundo epílogo!. Este epílogo es bajo el punto de vista de E +T! No os quejaréis del montón de momentos kawaii entre ellos!. Me encanta Eriol, estudioso, guapo, educado, solidario, y muy apasionado….! Ejem, ejem ***^^**** Bueno, ya habéis visto que aquí todo el mundo opina sobre S+S pero ellos nada, siguen ahí separados! Jajaja Lo hago para haceros sufrir! Que no, es que la trama es más bonita así, que os va a gustar muuucho el final, palabrita de Manami_chan!. Por otro lado, cada persona necesita algo: cariño, amistad, pasión… ejem, ejem, vosotros ya adivináis qué personaje necesita qué cosa…_

_A Tomoyo no le hace ni pizca de gracia la relación S +K, y no anda descaminada porque hay un algo muy raro en todo ese asunto, lo sorprendente es que Eriol y la chica misteriosa están de por medio!_

_Bueno, qué pasará?... conquistará Kazuya a Sakura?... Volverá Shaoran?... La querrá todavía?... qué es todo el lio ese que se traen Kazuya y Eriol?... quién es la chica misteriosa? Se subirá a su escoba y se largará?... y la madre de Tomoyo se irá con ella? Explotará todo? Jajajaja…. admito hipótesis y miles de reviews._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente Epílogo de "__**Aquellas vacaciones contigo": Epílogo Tercero: "Mentir".**_

_Nunca una historia tuvo tantos epílogos!_

_Que disfrutéis!_


	14. Epílogo Tercero: Mentir

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Advertencia de Manami_chan**__: La categoría de este fic cambia debido a escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. No es que vaya a ser muy subido de tono (no escribo lemons ojo!) pero los personajes son más maduros y la historia no es tan inocente. El que avisa no es traidor. _

_**Guía Manami-Chan:**__ Atención este capítulo fluctúa entre el tiempo presente y el pasado. El presente irá en__** negrita**__ y el pasado en _letra normal_, así que no os perdáis!._

**Aquellas vacaciones contigo.**

**Epilogo Tercero**

"_**Mentir"**_

**La carretera se extendía larga ante sus ojos. El asfalto, negro como el carbón humeaba bajo el intenso calor del verano. Hacía un calor horrible en ese mes de agosto interminable. Interminable como su viaje…**

**Recordaba visitar la casita de la playa con su madre de pequeña. Le encantaba llegar allí y jugar con la arena de la playa y las olas. Era su momento más esperado de las vacaciones, porque mamá dejaba todos sus negocios a un lado para dedicarse a ella. Aquello la llenaba de alegría….**

**Pero era la primera vez que conducía ella sola hacia la casa, porque en ocasiones anteriores, sus guardaespaldas se dedicaban a conducir mientras que ella iba cómodamente en el asiento de atrás con su madre. Pero esa vez debían ir solas, sin testigos, sólo un fin de semana para ellas.**

**Sin embargo debía haberse equivocado en algo, porque tenían que haber llegado ya hacía tres cuartos de hora. A lo mejor es que conducía muy lento… **

**Tomoyo fijó su mirada en el GPS, parecía que tampoco se había equivocado al elegir la ruta.**

**-…¿queda mucho…?...- su acompañante la miraba con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio.**

**Sakura resopló un poco, no le apetecía nada hacer ese viaje, pero Tomoyo había insistido tanto… Pero Hôta* estaba a casi tres horas de Tokio y ellas llevaban encerradas en ese elegante coche negro casi cuatro… no veía la hora de salir y estirar las piernas.**

**-… no no mucho…- murmuró la conductora mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.-… ¡!mira!... recuerdo esta calle… aquí solía venir con mamá a comprar helados… la casa debe de estar…..-**

**Giró en la siguiente esquina y continuó recto por un carril estrecho que circulaba paralelo al mar. A lo lejos se veía una casita de estilo occidental con las paredes blancas y una gran terraza.**

**-… ¡!allí es!... ¡!por fin!...- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada, mientras se acercaba a la casa y aparcaba frente a la puerta.**

**Sakura no esperó a su amiga y salió a toda prisa del coche. Los calambres de las piernas la estaban matando… se estiró todo lo que pudo y bostezó. Al abrir los ojos, pudo sentir el calor del sol casi quemándole la piel y el fresco olor a mar que invadía todo. Las gaviotas revoloteaban por el cielo de color celeste brillante, graznado como dándoles la bienvenida.**

**La casa…**

**Era descomunal, como todas las pertenecías de Tomoyo. Tenía dos pisos y pequeñas ventanas con cortinas blancas que las tapaban. La puerta, también blanca, estaba rodeada de una preciosa cristalera.**

**-… ¡!OH! ¡!ES PRECIOSA!...- dijo Sakura impresionada. Se acercó al maletero del coche para ayudar a su amiga a sacar las maletas.**

**-… pues espera a ver el resto…- dijo mientras se encaminaba con entusiasmo hacia la puerta.**

**Cuando Sakura entró en la casa, pudo ver como el interior no tenía nada que envidiarle al exterior. Todo resplandecía de luminosidad y blancura. El suelo era de madera y las paredes altas con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la playa que estaba detrás de la casa. Tomoyo soltó su maleta e invitó a Sakura a traspasar una puerta de cristal. Ante ella había una inmensa terraza con una piscina enorme. Los escalones bajaban directamente a la playa.**

**Sakura corrió hasta la barandilla y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa marina. No podía negar que todo era precioso.**

**Tomoyo la miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Era increíble como unos minutos en aquel mágico lugar le había hecho olvidar todos los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.**

**Recordar todo aquello, aún le producía dolor, porque aún no podía creer que se pudieran acumular tantas mentiras en un grupo tan reducido de personas…**

-¿Eriol qué?...- susurró ella cuándo se encontró delante de la puerta del apartamento.

Pero dentro se escuchaba a alguien discutiendo.

-… ¡!ERES UN IDIOTA!... ¿es que no me vas a dejar dormir?- se escuchaba gritar una chica.

-… ¡!Cállate Godzilla!...- se escuchó a Kazuya.-… ¡!Tenemos vecinos!... ¡!Súbete a tu escoba y lárgate!...-

Esa voz era….

Kazuya abrió la puerta con el semblante muy serio. Los miró a ambos con cara de pocos amigos y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-… bienvenidos a la hora de mi destrucción…- dijo el chico con mala gana.

Tomoyo no entendía nada, ni mucho menos cuándo Eriol le puso al chico la mano en la cintura y la instó a entrar en el apartamento.

Tomoyo iba a hablar cuando de repente, una chica de pelo largo, lacio y moreno apareció en el pasillo. Sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en Tomoyo y en casi un segundo, la tenía abrazándose a su cuello.

-… ¡!TOMOYO!.- decía la chica llena de alegría.

-… Ah… umm… oh… ¿Mei… Meiling?...- murmuró entrecortada y estupefacta. No se había equivocado, aquella voz tan aguda era de la chica.-… ¿qué… qué… haces aquí?.-

Tomoyo intentaba buscar en su mente una respuesta a por qué Meiling estaba en el apartamento de Kazuya, a casi las once de la noche y llevaba puesto… un pijama…

"_!OH!... No me digas que… ¿que tú y ella?..."_ le preguntó al chico de ojos verdes mentalmente. Aquello era tan insólito y surrealista que no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

-…!NO NADA DE ESO!...- le gritó Kazuya.-… ¡!ni que estuviera loco!...-

Meiling se separó de la chica sonriente y miró a Kazuya.-… ya estás otra vez con tu poder ese…- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y tiraba de la mano de Tomoyo para acompañarla al salón.

-.. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?'!.- dijo Kazuya malhumorado.

Todos se dirigieron al salón. Allí había un gran desorden debido a que el videojuego de Kazuya se desparramaba por el suelo y la mesa, y porque había montones de ropa tirada por toda la estancia.

-… si no es mucho preguntar…- dijo Eriol con tranquilidad.-… ¿qué hace toda esa ropa aquí…?- dijo mientras cogía un calcetín de la silla y lo apartaba para poder sentarse.

-… es Kazuya…- dijo Meiling con desdén.

-…!has sido tú la que la ha desparramado todo por el salón!...-

-… no, has sido tú con tu estúpido poder… ¡!yo solo quería hacer la colada!...-

-… ¡!y yo te he dicho mil veces que no toques mis cosas!..-

Tomoyo estaba atónita. Miraba a Kazuya y a Meiling y aún no le cuadraba nada. ¿Qué tenían que ver el uno con el otro? ¿Por qué Meiling parecía convivir en el apartamento con Kazuya? ¿Por qué discutían tanto? ¿Y por qué a Eriol no le sorprendía todo eso?

Empezaba a ponerse furiosa, algo que no era habitual en ella. Furiosa con Kazuya, con Meiling y sobre todo con Eriol. Porque se intuía que algo muy gordo se cocía en todo ese asunto y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Eriol lo sabía todo.

Meiling observó con extrañeza como Tomoyo fruncía el ceño, mirando fijamente a Eriol.

-…¿qué te pasa querida…?...- dijo Meiling al tiempo que la sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

Kazuya dibujó una media sonrisa.-… más te vale que aclaremos esto Eriol, porque de esta no sales vivo…-

Tomoyo intentó serenarse, debía haber un razonamiento lógico para todo aquello. Miró a su amiga de la infancia y preguntó.-… ¿qué haces aquí Meiling?...-

La chica sonrió.-… he venido a estudiar medicina en Tokio…-

-¿MEDICINA?.- dijo el de ojos verdes.

-…sí, medicina… -repuso ella con desdén.-… como nunca preguntas nada…-

-… ¡!me niego a tenerte de compañera de clase!.-

-… tranquilo Kazuya… esa no es la cuestión ahora…- dijo Eriol tranquilamente cruzado de brazos en la silla.

-… me refiero…¿ a qué haces aquí con Kazuya?.- dijo Tomoyo, ignorando por el momento a Eriol.

La chica la miró sin entender.-… el apartamento es de la familia Li… tengo derecho a venir… Kazuya… es un invitado de mi primo…-

Tomoyo suspiró aliviada. Aquello tenía más sentido.

Claro, Meiling estaba haciendo uso de su propiedad. Sería una tontería alquilar un piso teniendo ese tan grande y tan cerca del centro.

Sonrió un poco, era genial volver a ver a Meiling. Pero una idea se le cruzó por la mente como un rayo… Si Meiling venía de Hong Kong…

-… ¿Meiling?...- dijo mirando con angustia a la chica.-… ¿dónde está Shaoran?.

La chica de ojos marrones la miró sin entender.-… pues en Hong Kong…-

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.-… ¿en Hong Kong?… y por qué no llama a Sakura desde hace ocho meses…-

La chica volvió a mirarla sin entender.-… pues porque no puede…- dijo sorprendida como si le preguntara lo evidente.-… donde está no le dejan comunicarse con nadie…-

Tomoyo pestañeó confusa.-… ¿dónde está?…-

Meiling miró a Tomoyo, para luego mirar a Eriol y Kazuya.- … pero si ya lo sabéis… en _**Hubei**_* meditando para acabar su formación en el **monasterio de**_** Wudang**_… ¿cómo iba a comunicarse?... está prohibido…-

Tomoyo miró de hito en hito a Kazuya y Eriol.

-… ¿no lo sabías?...-

La chica negó con la cabeza.-… ni Sakura tampoco…-

Meiling soltó una risa floja.-… pero si Shaoran habló por teléfono con vosotros…- dijo señalando a Eriol y Kazuya.

-… bomba vaaaa…- murmuró Kazuya.

Tomoyo miró furiosa a Eriol.-… ¡¿QUË?.-

Era imposible que Eriol supiera algo tan importante y lo ocultase. Eriol jamás le mentiría, jamás traicionaría a Sakura. El chico de ojos azules iba a hablar cuando Kazuya se levantó y le indicó con la mano que callara.

-… no te enfades con él…- dijo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a las chicas.-… todo es culpa mía… sólo os pido que me dejéis explicarme…-

Tomoyo apretó sus puños para contenerse. Quería llorar, gritar, abofetearle la cara a Eriol… Pero pudo contenerse, porque debía de haber una buena explicación para todo eso.

"_Veras todo comenzó el día que hablé con Shaoran sobre este apartamento. Me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme, que estaba cerrado y deseaba darle algún uso. Que mandaría a su prima para que me diera las llaves. Ese mismo día me dijo que partía para Hubei…_

_-…llamaré a Sakura para avisarla… los monjes no me permiten comunicarme con el exterior… así que no podré llamarla ni escribirle cartas...-_

_- ¿no?... ¿ y cuánto tiempo estarás allí?...-_

_- de siete a nueve meses…-_

_-… que rollo colega…-_

_-… pero estoy contento, porque esa meditación será el final de mis estudios para dirigir mi Clan… ¡sabes lo que eso significa?... que por fin podré volver junto a ella…-_

_-… a…. sí….-_

_Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para mí, no me esperaba que él volviera tan pronto._

_-… lo que pasa que me viene muy mal llamarla… salimos a las cinco de la madrugada y ella estará dormida…-_

_-… yo se lo diré…-_

_No creí que fuera a caer en la trampa tan fácil. Pero ahí me di cuenta de lo que confiaba en mi ese chico._

_Me aseguré de que nadie supiera dónde iba a estar, ni siquiera Eriol, así que me aparecí esa misma noche en su casa. Pero como era de suponer entre amigos íntimos, Shaoran lo había telefoneado justamente después de colgarme el teléfono. En un principio quería engañarlo también a él, pero ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal conmigo mismo con mentirle a Shaoran. Así, que lo hice cómplice._

_-… piénsalo Eriol, piensa en lo mal que lo pasará Sakura… yo creo que es mejor no decirle nada…-_

_-… pero de esa manera será peor… no será que tienes otro plan Kazuya…-_

_Eriol me caló al instante._

_-… quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para… ganarme su corazón….-_

_-… eso no funcionará… Sakura sólo ama a Shaoran…-_

_- …porque no ha conocido otro amor… si ella sabe lo que yo siento por ella, tal vez sus sentimientos cambien…-_

_-… me dices que traicione a mi mejor amigo…-_

_-… míralo de este modo… si Sakura cambia tan fácilmente sus sentimientos… es porque su amor por Shaoran era cosa de niños… entonces, le estarás haciendo un favor a tu amigo…-_

_- …¿y si ella no cambia de parecer…?...-_

_-… entonces me retiraré para siempre y Shaoran tendrá vía libre…-"_

Tomoyo miraba sorprendida al de ojos verdes. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto…

-… en ningún momento pensé que funcionaría…- dijo el chico de ojos azules mirando a su novia con ojos suplicantes.-… Sakura quería a Shaoran… no iba a pasar nada…-

-… Y ambos la expusisteis a la duda y al dolor…- dijo la chica de ojos azules con rencor.

-… mi primo os matará por esto…- dijo Meiling que también estaba alucinando con el relato.

Tomoyo se puso tensa, llena de rabia.-… os dais cuenta de que estuvo enferma… ¡!por todos los demonios! ¡!Estuvo hospitalizada por su depresión!….- dijo mirando a Eriol con las lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos.

Iba a levantarse, a marcharse de ese lugar cuando Kazuya continuó con su relato…

"_Al principio fue fácil, ella pensaba que él estaba muy ocupado y que no podía atenderla, pero luego… Vinieron los llantos, la depresión, el hospital… No culpes a Eriol, él en todo momento intentó terminar con todo…_

_-… ¡!es que no ves lo que sufre!... ¡!esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!...-_

_-… es normal que esté así al principio… se le pasará…-_

_-.. ¡!¿qué se le pasará?... ¡!Maldita sea!... ¡!está en el hospital!...-_

_-… dame más tiempo… un mes… si en un mes no vuelve a sonreír… me rendiré…-_

_No me culpéis. En aquel momento estaba totalmente desesperado por hacer que me amara y por hacer que no se sintiera tan mal. Entonces me di cuenta de que apenas conocía a Sakura, y entonces supe que si quería ganarme su corazón, debía ahondar más en su interior._

_Decidí mantener una relación más estrecha con ella, hacerle ver que la quería por encima de todas las cosas. Y ella pareció entender lo que sentía. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacía eso… yo no sabía lo que era ser feliz, hasta el día que Sakura volvió a sonreír gracias a mi._

_Y poco a poco, empezó a hacer un hueco en su corazón para mí._

_Yo sé que no me quiere, que jamás me amará como a él. Pero me conformo con ser su amigo, su persona especial… sería su amigo toda la vida si ella quisiera…"_

Tomoyo lloraba silenciosamente ante el relato de Kazuya. La historia de un amor no correspondido. Lo que era capaz de hacer ese chico por ella…

-…disculpadme...- dijo Meiling mientras parecía aguantarse las lágrimas y salía corriendo para entrar en su habitación dando un portazo.

-… ¿qué le pasa?..- preguntó Eriol.

Kazuya apretó los dientes y los puños. Sus sospechas se confirmaban…

"… _ella piensa que todos los chicos de los que se enamora acaban amando a Sakura Kinomoto…"_

Eriol sonrió tristemente ante ese comentario mental.

Tomoyo pensaba que el chico se estaba equivocado de pleno, no se podía obligar a nadie amar a otra persona. En el corazón no se manda, ni nadie puede planificar las cosas como Kazuya pretendía.

"_¿Crees que he perdido?..."_ le peguntó tristemente el chico de ojos verdes con su mente.

"… _esta lucha la tenías perdida desde el principio…"_ le respondió ella. _"… ahora repara ese daño…"_

Tomoyo se puso de pie y se acercó a Eriol.

-… llévame a casa…- le dijo seriamente.

"_no seas muy dura con él… no tiene la culpa…"_ fue lo último que Kazuya le dijo antes de salir de su apartamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sakura disfrutaba de la brisa marina. Era sumamente agradable sentir como el olor a mar y a sal se le metía en la nariz y como el calor del verano ayudaba aún más a que la sensación fuera aún más placentera. Pocas veces había podido disfrutar así del mar. **

**Dio un paso hacia adelante y sus pies entraron en contacto con la arena mojada. Suave, mullida, acomodándose perfectamente a cada hueco de su piel. De repente, las olas blancas alcanzaron sus pies rápidamente, llenándola de miles de cosquilleos de espuma de mar.**

**El mar era inestable, variable. Podía estar totalmente en calma, como un enorme lago azul. O bien en tempestad, furioso y ruidoso, con olas devastadoras que podrían arrasar todo lo que se le cruzara por delante.**

**Ella misma se sentía así a veces….**

**Durante cinco años había permanecido inmóvil, en calma… resignada. La espera era un duro sentimiento que no recomendaba a nadie. Esa espera la había sumido en un estado de absoluta pasividad, en la que el tiempo mandaba, y en la que ella se dejaba llevar por el tiempo… hasta conducirla a la más oscuras de las cuevas.**

**Pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días la llevaban a la tempestad, a la lucha y la rebeldía. Al deseo de dominar su vida y lo que deseaba que en ella pasara. Quería gritar de rabia y de dolor, correr para nunca más regresar…**

**Porque ya no podía confiar nunca más. Él había hecho que ese sentimiento desapareciera para siempre de su vida…**

-Mañana entonces te llamaré para realizar los preparativos…- decía Tomoyo mientras traspasaba el umbral de la casa de Sakura.

Sakura torció el gesto un poco. No sabía por qué su amiga se empeñaba tanto últimamente en hacer cosas de chicas. Ahora se le había antojado ir a Hôta a final de mes las dos solas.

-… de verdad Tomoyo… no sé…- le dijo con amabilidad, intentando enmascarar lo que pensaba realmente: _"No me apetece nada ir"._

-…!Tomoyo!... ¿Puedo ir yo también…?..- dijo Kero sobrevolando la cabeza de la morena.

-… lo siento Kero… es cosa de chicas…- dijo con cara de pena.-… pero si quieres te puedes venir esta noche conmigo a casa… he hecho un pastel de chocolate y tengo el videojuego conectado a la pantalla gigante…-

Sakura la miró sorprendida. Allí había algo raro, porque no sabía por qué Tomoyo tenía tanto interés en que Kero se fuera con ella esa noche. Se suponía que la madre de Tomoyo había salido de nuevo de viaje de negocios, y cuando ella estaba sola, siempre pasaba la noche con…

Por increíble que pareciera, Tomoyo y Eriol habían discutido.

Por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, y por eso también quería huir de esa manera de la ciudad.

¡Qué egoísta había sido!.

"_No solo tú tienes problemas Sakura"_ se recriminó mentalmente.

-¿Puedo Sakura?.- dijo el guardián emocionado.

- …Claro…- repuso con una sonrisa.-… ve y hazle compañía a Tomoyo…-

La chica de ojos azules la miró con cariño.-… nos vemos mañana entonces…-

-¡!Hasta mañana Sakuraaa!...- dijo el guardián.

-… sí, hasta mañana y… cuídate...- le dijo Sakura a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Entonces vio como su amiga, invitó al guardián a meterse en su bolso y cómo ambos se fueron, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

La chica de ojos verdes miró con ternura a su amiga. No sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero deseaba que fuera una tontería y que se arreglara cuanto antes. Su amiga no se merecía sufrir.

Pero en el momento que iba a cerrar la puerta de entrada, Kazuya se apareció delante de ella.

-WWWWWOOOAAAAAAAAAHHH!.-

-¡!Tranquila Sakura soy yo!...- dijo el de ojos verdes.

-… Por favor… ¡!no me pegues esos sustos!.- dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón.-… ¿qué haces aquí?...-

Kazuya sonrió nerviosamente.

-… ¿.. puedo entrar?…-

-… Claro...- repuso ella.

Vaya y ella que creía que iba a quedarse sola y mira por dónde.

-… si quieres me marcho...- dijo el chico.

-… No, no…- dijo ella mientras lo invitaba a entrar y cerraba la puerta.-… ya sabes que me encanta que vengas…-

Ambos se encaminaron al salón mientras hablaban.

-… ¿qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?...- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-… bien… bien…- dijo él.

-… ¿Quieres tomar algo…?... -papá me ha dejado la cena hecha antes de marcharse, él vendrá después de cenar y…-

-… No, no..-

Sakura miraba al chico. Estaba un poco raro, con un poco de ojeras y parecía nervioso. No era normal que Kazuya estuviera nervioso por nada, a lo mejor era que tenía algún problema.

Esperó unos segundos a que el chico le respondiera a ese pensamiento, pero nada.

¿Podrá ser que estuviera enfermo?

¿Pasaba algo malo?.

Pero el chico seguía allí, sin decir nada con la mirada fija en ninguna parte y las manos entrecruzadas apoyadas en la barbilla.

-…Kazuya… no hagas como que no escuchas mis pensamientos...- dijo ella en tono preocupado.

El chico de ojos verdes resopló y cogió aire de nuevo. Era como si estuviera armándose de valor para decirle algo.

-… Sí, tengo que armarme de valor para contarte lo que he venido a decirte...-

Sakura lo miró confundida. La chica se quedó de piedra allí sentada en el sofá, cuando el de ojos verdes se puso de pie y se hincó de rodillas frente a ella. Kazuya la miró a los ojos y entrelazó sus manos frías con las de ella.

"_Esto no me gusta…"_ pensó la chica.

Pero él ignoró sus pensamientos y comenzó a hablar.-… Sakura… ya sé que lo que voy a decirte no sirve para nada…-

"_!No, no lo digas!..."_ pensó horrorizada.

Pero Kazuya la ignoraba.-… y sé, que en cierto modo tú ya lo sabes…-

"_No, por favor, no lo digas"._

-… pero necesito decirlo con palabras…-

"_!Escúchame!... ¡!no quiero que lo digas!.."_

-…. Sakura… te quiero desde el primer día que te conocí…- dijo estrechando con mucha fuerza sus manos.

Sakura sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, al tiempo que se le erizaba la piel hasta la nuca.

-… te he dicho que no quería que lo dijeras…-

Pero el chico la miraba con determinación.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakura.-… yo… yo… no… no puedo…-

Pero Kazuya negó con la cabeza.-… no he venido aquí para eso…-

La chica lo miró confusa, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas.-… entonces… ¿por qué…?...¿Para qué…?.-

Kazuya se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas, para luego soltar una de ellas y acariciar la mejilla de Sakura mientras la miraba a los ojos.-… Sakura… recuerda lo que te he dicho por favor…-

Sakura lo miraba temblorosa.-… no entiendo nada Kazuya…-

El chico apretó los dientes.-… te he mentido Sakura…-

Sakura parpadeó.-… sigo sin entender…-

Kazuya volvió a coger aire. Parecía como si al chico le costara muchísimo trabajo decir cada frase.

-… sé por qué Shaoran no te llama desde hace ocho meses..-

Sakura se quedó fría ante esas palabras. Lo miró en silencio, con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro y sumida en sus pensamientos.

¿Que lo sabía?.

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

¿Tan malo era el motivo por el que no quería saber nada de ella?

Y entonces el horror empezó a invadirla y los temblores y el llanto trabaron sus palabras.

-… es… es… que … no me quiere… ¿verdad?...-

En cierto modo ya se había hecho la idea, pero decirlo con palabras resultaba aún más doloroso que sentirlo.

Kazuya resopló con una media sonrisa.-… estoy casi seguro de que Shaoran aún te quiere…-

Aquellas palabras en boca de su mejor amigo insuflaron algo que parecía haberse marchitado en Sakura: esperanza.

Esperanza de que él no la hubiese olvidado.

Esperanza en que todo no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla.

-…¿entonces?...- dijo ella temblorosa.

Sakura escuchó en silencio el relato de Kazuya, mientras él seguía allí arrodillado frente a ella. Supo del paradero de Shaoran y el por qué de su marcha. Una gran alegría invadió por unos momentos a Sakura el saber que Shaoran ignoraba todo, que él se había marchado con la esperanza de volver para reunirse con ella.

Pero el sentimiento agridulce era devastador. Porque ella no podía ignorar el hecho de que Kazuya lo había manipulado todo. De que la había hecho creer que Shaoran ya no la quería, para que ella cayera en su red de dependencia emocional. Todo había sido una burda estrategia para ¿conquistarla?...

-… Creeme Sakura… yo no quería hacerte daño…-

Sakura se puso en pie como un resorte.-… ¡!pues me has hecho mucho daño!...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-… ¿Cómo has podido?... yo confiaba en ti…- dijo con infinita pena.

-… perdóname por favor… estaba desesperado…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- .-… Sakura… recuerda lo que te he dicho por favor… todo lo hice porque te quiero demasiado…-

Sakura lloró en silencio, sin dignarse a mirar al chico a la cara. Aún no se podía creer que tuviera que decirle esas palabras al chico que tantos buenos ratos la había hecho pasar en los últimos tiempos.

-… no… puedo… perdonarte…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.-… eras mi amigo Kazuya…- dijo ella tapándose los ojos para llorar con toda su rabia.

Porque ya no podrían ser amigos como antes. Entre ellos siempre estaría la sombra de la traición.

Entonces notó como el chico se abrazaba a su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre.

-… No, por favor, ¡!no me niegues tu amistad!.- dijo con desesperación.-… es lo único que me queda de ti…-

-… Kazuya… no podemos ser amigos después de esto…- dijo ella.

-… no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy… he entendido que lo que pretendía era un imposible... vuestro amor es especial…-

-… y tu quisiste destruirlo todo…- dijo con mucha amargura.-…¿es que no recuerdas lo que he sufrido…?...-

Porque en la mente de Sakura aún estaban muy recientes los recuerdos de su desesperación, su llanto, su dolor… un sufrimiento totalmente innecesario.

Kazuya se puso en pie y tomó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos. La miró intensamente, pero ella giró la cara y cerró los ojos para no verle.

-… Ojala pudiera remediar todo eso…-

Después dejó caer sus manos.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se encontró que Kazuya ya no estaba.

Y que ella estaba sola de nuevo… pero con esperanza.

**Sakura se sumergió. La sensación de soledad la invadía aún incluso cuando nadaba bajo el mar. Subió a la superficie e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Sí, la soledad podía ser su compañera pero ella se sentía fuerte, había salido victoriosa de todo ese sufrimiento, como cuando emerges a la superficie en calma después de una gran tormenta. **

**Y ahora lucharía por su felicidad**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo andando despacio por la arena. Se estrujaba el pelo mojado a un lado, sobre su hombro.**

**-… no sé cómo te gusta llevar el pelo largo..- le dijo a su amiga mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta y se tumbaba en la hamaca.-… yo estoy pensando en cortármelo de nuevo…-**

**Tomoyo la miró por encima de sus gafas de sol.**

**-… ¡!oh, no!... no hagas eso… estás preciosa con el pelo largo… aunque es cierto que en verano es un incordio…-**

**-… tienes razón…- rieron las dos amigas.**

**Tomoyo dio un brinco y se sentó en el filo de la hamaca en la que antes estaba tumbada. Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.**

**-… ¿Contenta de haber venido?...- le dijo a Sakura.**

**La chica la miró mientras se colocaba un precioso sombrero de paja.**

**-… Sí, mucho, esto es genial…- Sakura miró a su alrededor.-… ¡es increíble que tengas playa privada!...- dijo mientras miraba la alta cerca de madera pintada de blanco que acotaba el trozo de playa frente a la casa.**

**-… no es que venga mucha gente a esta playa, pero es mejor resguardarnos de mirones…- rió su amiga.**

**-…¿mirones?..- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.**

**-… ¡!hey! somos dos chicas muy bonitas tomando el sol en la playa… ¿y si nos da por bañarnos desnudas?...-**

**-¡!Tomoyooo!.- dijo Sakura poniéndose roja.- … yo no haría eso ni loca…-**

**-… ni yo ampoco…- rió su amiga **

**Tomoyo volvió a tumbarse y a ajustarse sus gafas de sol.-… este lugar es ideal para olvidar los problemas…-**

**Sakura la miró con desdén. Era evidente que Tomoyo tenía problemas, pero era tan reservada que aún no se había dignado a contarle nada. Así que sería mejor preguntarle directamente…**

**-… Tomoyo… ¿has discutido con Eriol?.-**

**Sakura vio como su amiga se había quedado de piedra, resguardada tras sus oscuras gafas de sol. La chica dio un suspiro como repuesta.**

**-… ¡¿qué… ha pasado?... dijo Sakura sentándose en el filo de su hamaca para poder verla mejor.-…puedes contármelo… me encantaría poder ayudarte… después de todo lo que tú has hecho por mi…-**

**Tomoyo seguía allí paralizada. Sakura ya sabía todo lo del engaño de Kazuya y Eriol. Podría decirle que estaba enfadada con Eriol debido a todo eso. Pero, para ser sincera con ella misma, aquello sólo había sido la punta del iceberg que enmascaraba el verdadero problema entre los dos…**

**-… digamos… que Eriol y yo… no tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es el amor…- dijo seriamente.**

**Sakura lo miró confusa. No entendía muy bien sus palabras, pero tampoco quería ahondar más en asuntos privados…**

**-… ¿hay posibilidad de que se arregle?...- le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.**

**-…No…-**

**Sakura se sintió muy mal, porque su amiga se veía muy triste con ese asunto. Tenía que haber una solución para eso…**

**-… Tomoyo…- susurró su amiga, mientras se inclinaba para verla mejor. Sakura vio como dos finísimas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su amiga por debajo de las gafas de sol.**

**-… Sakura…- dijo su amiga.-… no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, por favor…-**

**-… lo… lo siento..- dijo la chica con nerviosismo.**

**Tomoyo se incorporó y se enjugó las lágrimas.- … hemos venido a divertirnos…- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y dejaba a un lado el pareo de flores rosas que llevaba. Tomoyo estaba bellísima con un bañador de color azul marino que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura.**

**-… ¿vienes a bañarte…?.- dijo la de ojos azules con una sonrisa.**

**Sakura dibujó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Ambas corrieron hacia la orilla y saltaron al agua entre risas.**

**La risa de Sakura le insuflaba energía. Energía que necesitaba desde aquel triste encuentro…**

-… señorita Tomoyo…- le decía su asistente personal desde el otro lado del teléfono.-… el señor Hiragizawa está aquí y desea verle…-

Tomoyo soltó el lápiz de dibujo sobre algunos bocetos de vestidos y trajes de baño. Resopló un poco.

-.. dile que estoy trabajando en mi proyecto y que ahora no quiero verle…- le dijo de mala gana.

-… es.. es que… señorita… insiste… espere un momento… ¡!no puede pasar!...-

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo se abrió de un estruendo. Tomoyo se puso de pie como un resorte. En el umbral estaba Eriol, que aún sostenía el pomo de la puerta y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, su asistente lo miraba pálida detrás de él.

-… lo siento señorita…- dijo su asistente entrecortada.-… no pude detenerle, yo….-

Tomoyo le dibujó una sonrisa a la mujer. No te preocupes Yuuko, déjanos solos.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta, dejando a Eriol con ella.

Pero Tomoyo, se giró, se volvió a sentar en su mesa de trabajo y continuó dibujando como si él no estuviera.

Notó como el chico se ponía detrás de ella.

-… estoy muy ocupada…- dijo ella fríamente.-… el plazo termina mañana, y no tengo muy claro lo que voy a presentar…- dijo nerviosamente, pasando las hojas de los bocetos.

-… lo siento…- dijo él con voz pausada.-… siento molestarte… creía que era una excusa para no hablar conmigo…-

-…pues ya ves…- dijo ella guardando bruscamente algunos bocetos en una carpeta.-… yo no miento… no como otros…-

Un golpe bajo… se lo merecía…

-… lo siento tanto…- dijo él con su voz melosa, acariciando sus hombros.

Ella dio un respingo y se zafó de sus manos. Odiaba que usara sus artimañas seductoras para intentar apaciguarla. Estaba muy enfadada con él…

-… Eriol… márchate… no quiero hablar contigo…- dijo ella poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con determinación.

-… yo… Tomoyo… jamás pensé que todo haría sufrir tanto a Sakura…- dijo él mirándola con tristeza.

Ella soltó una risita floja. Aún Eriol no se daba cuenta del motivo real de su enfado. No era solo por mentirle, y traicionar a Sakura y Shaoran era porque él… la había decepcionado.

-… Eriol… jamás me hubiese esperado eso de ti…- dijo ella con tristeza.-… y todo este asunto me ha hecho reflexionar…-

-…¿reflexionar?... ¿sobre qué?...-

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y se acercó al balcón dándole la espalda.

-… ¿recuerdas el campamento?... ¿recuerdas la promesa que hice?… esa sobre sakura…-

**-** …_que tu mejor amiga no olvidará al amor de su vida_… sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente…- dijo el chico con una tierna sonrisa.

-…¿sabes por qué dije eso?... porque creía en Sakura, porque sabía que ella no olvidaría nunca a Shaoran… que lo seguiría queriendo pasara lo que pasara..- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

El se quedó callado mirándola, cuando continuó.-…en ese momento, dudaste de Sakura, creías que ella no iba a soportar la distancia. Yo creía que con el tiempo, te habías dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era Sakura, de lo que era capaz por Shaoran, pero veo que estaba equivocada…-

Eriol se quedó mirándola con extrañeza, como si no supiera donde quería llegar. La chica lo miró con infinita pena.

-… sigues sin confiar en ella… porque no crees que el amor pueda ser para siempre…-

-..!No, eso no es cierto!...- dijo el chico con fiereza apretando los puños.

Pero Tomoyo continuó hablando con las lágrimas asomando ya en sus ojos.-… para ti el amor es algo temporal, bonito mientras dura, pero efímero… no crees que dos personas se puedan querer para toda la vida…-

-.. ¡!estás equivocada!... yo sé que Sakura y Shaoran estarán juntos para siempre…-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Tomoyo apretó los puños de rabia. Eriol seguía sin entenderla…

-… dime Eriol, ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que me quieres?...- dijo con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-… oh, princesa...- dijo él con tristeza, mientras daba un par de pasos en su dirección. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, ella lo apartó con las manos.

-… yo te diré por qué…- dijo ella con rabia.-… porque no quieres herirme…-

Eriol cambió su triste semblante por el de la sorpresa. Ella continuó con una sonrisa amarga.- …así, si un día te levantas y te das cuenta que ya no necesitas estar conmigo, no habrá palabras que me aten a ti… y todo habrá terminado sin más…-

La chica vio cómo el chico apretaba los dientes.-… ¡!¿Es eso lo que piensas?.-

Ella giró el rostro para no verle, pero escuchó los pasos del chico acercándose a la puerta.

-… no tienes ni idea…- le oyó murmurar antes de escuchar un gran portazo.

**Desde aquel día, Eriol no la volvió a llamar. De eso hacía tres semanas, y ese silencio de su parte no hacía más que ahondar en sus dudas y su herida. **

**No se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho, ya que eran verdades. Verdades ocultas que algún día tenía que salir a la luz. Desde ese día, estuvo dándole vueltas a su relación y se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que Eriol sentía por ella era una gran atracción física, que se había vuelto más intensa desde que su relación había evolucionado a su lado más íntimo.**

**Eso en lo que respecta a él. Porque en lo que respectaba a lo que sentía ella…**

**Su corazón, que hasta esa pequeña discusión estaba pleno y lleno de amor, ahora se sentía marchito y destrozado.**

**Lleno de desilusión**

**Tomoyo salió del agua rápidamente, cogiendo su pareo y sus gafas de sol con prisa.**

**-…¿Tomoyo?... ¿a dónde vas?...- escuchó a su amiga que gritaba desde el agua.**

**-… ¡!voy a arreglarme para la cena!...- gritó ella en la lejanía.-… ¡!no te preocupes, tú sigue bañándote si quieres!...-**

**Y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia la casa intentando no romper a llorar de nuevo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El sol del atardecer ya casi rozaba el horizonte, tiñendo de suaves matices anaranjados el paisaje. Sakura dejaba secar su larga melena dorada al viento. El olor a rosas de su pelo la embriagaba y la hacía sentir bien. **

**Los volantes de su corto vestido de flores se movían con la brisa. Notaba su piel arder por el calor acumulado durante el día. Se sentía bien, se sentía en paz consigo misma, renovada de fuerzas y con ganas de mirar el futuro con optimismo.**

**-… ¡!qué guapa!.- escuchó una voz a su espalda.**

**Sakura se giró para ver a su amiga. Tomoyo llevaba un largo vestido blanco que dejaba entrever su figura, su largo pelo moreno se descolgaba en una trenza que caía a una lado sobre su hombro.**

**-… Tú sí que estás preciosa Tomoyo…- sonrió la chica.**

**Su amiga llevaba dos copas en las manos. Ambas contenían un líquido de color amarillo y llevaban una sombrillita de adorno. Tomoyo le pasó uno de los vasos a su amiga y se aopoyó en la barandilla de la terraza con ella.**

**Sakura probó la bebida. Su ácido sabor a limón se entremezclaba con algo más fuerte que hacía arder su garganta.**

**-… ¿qué es?.- dijo al tiempo que olía la bebida.**

**-… un margarita…. Es un coctel…- dijo su amiga sonriente.**

**-… ¿tiene alcohol?.- dijo Sakura mientras daba otro sorbo.**

**-… un poquito… pero da igual… ¿no?.- dijo ella sonriente.**

**Sakura la miró sonriente. Era la primera vez que bebía algo así y se sentía un poco recelosa. Pero pensó que pasaba nada por tomar una copa, así que se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo.**

**-… ¿que tal si cenamos…?..- dijo la chica morena al tiempo que señalaba con su copa a la mesa.**

**-…¿ por qué no has querido que te ayude?.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa con ella.**

**-… eres mi invitada…-**

**Tomoyo había preparado todo en la terraza mientras ella se duchaba en su habitación. En la mesa se podían ver cosas muy ricas: sushi, okonomiyaki, bolas de arroz, gambas rebozadas… y en medio de la mesa una gran jarra con un líquido amarillo.**

**Sakura removió el contenido de la jarra con una sonrisa.**

**-… ¿Más margaritas*?.-**

**-… si no te gusta podemos preparar otro coctel… ¿qué te parece un Manhattan*?...-**

**Sakura negó con la cabeza riendo.-… No, los margaritas están ricos…-**

**Ambas comenzaron a cenar animadamente, mientras probaban los manjares y comentaban sus sabores. Poco a poco el contenido de la jarra comenzó a bajar, al tiempo que las chicas se sentían alegres y recordaban viejos momentos.**

**-… ¿y recuerdas los sombreros que me hacías? Jajajaja.- decía Sakura.**

**-… ¡!Oh, estabas adorable con todos! Jajajaja…- dijo Tomoyo.**

**-… pero no sabes la vergüenza que pasaba…jajajaja…-**

**-… pero ¿a que te los volverías poner? jajajaja…-**

**- … ¿ahora?... ¡!me daría mucha más vergüenza!jjajaja.- reía Sakura mientras daba un sorbito a su margarita.-… aunque debo de reconocer que eres una diseñadora excelente...-**

**-… gracias…-**

**-… Oye, ¿te han admitido verdad?...- dijo Sakura con entusiasmo.**

**Tomoyo asintió sonriente.-… ¡!es increíble!... es la escuela más prestigiosa de todo Japón… dentro de unos años podría tener hasta mis propios desfiles de moda…-**

**-… ¡!eso es maravilloso!...- dijo Sakura entusiasmada.-… ¡!es estupendo tener talento para algo!... yo todavía no sé que estudiar…-**

**-… ¡!Oh! Sakura!... si hago mi desfile, ¡!¿tú serás mi modelo?...- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada con la idea.**

**-… ¡!No, NO!... ¿Y pasar por esa vergüenza? jajaja...- dijo la chica negando la cabeza mientras reía.**

**Tomoyo seguía con su retahíla sobre su amiga "Sakura la modelo", y la de portadas que haría en las revistas, pero Sakura la escuchaba sonriente sin prestar mucha atención.**

**Porque su mente estaba en el futuro…**

**¿Dónde estaría?**

**¿A qué se dedicaría?**

**¿Estaría él a su lado?**

**No sabía si Shaoran estaría con ella o no. A esas alturas, ya no confiaba en nada, ni en el destino ni en el amor. Tan sólo confiaba en ella misma y su capacidad de luchar por lo que ella quería.**

**Y lo que ella quería era…**

**A Shaoran…**

**Y lucharía porque estuviera a su lado.**

**Por eso ya no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, lucharía porque él volviera.**

**Aunque tuviera que ir a la mismísima montaña de Wudang a buscarlo…**

**-¿Sakura?.-**

**-..¿eh?- dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.**

**-… estabas muy pensativa…- dijo s amiga.**

**-… no, es que estoy muy cansada… o es el efecto de los margaritas jajajaja…- dijo mientras agitaba su copa vacía.**

**-… jajaja… puede ser…- dijo su amiga riendo.-… si quieres vete a dormir… yo recogeré esto…- dijo mientras empezaba a recoger los platos.**

**-… NO…NOO… yo te ayudo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.**

**Pero Sakura notó cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas con su rápido movimiento y cómo los pies e les trastabillaban al andar.**

**-WOOOOO… jajaja.- dijo sin saber por qué reía.**

**-… ves… es mejor que te vayas a dormir…- dijo su amiga sonriendo.**

**Sakura decidió obedecer porque con lo torpe que era y lo… "inestable" que se sentía esa noche, seguro que la pobre vajilla acababa toda tirada por él suelo. Pobrecita ella no tenía culpa de nada…**

**Se encontró de repente pensando idioteces, pidiéndole perdón al señor plato y la señora copa por haberlos tirado al suelo… **

**De verdad que necesitaba dormir…**

**-… Vale… hasta mañana..- dijo mientras caminaba despacio hacia la entrada.-…. Tomoyo… gracias...—dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-… de nada… dijo su amiga acompañándola con los platos hacia el interior de la casa.**

**Sakura se detuvo al pie de la escalera.-… y espero que lo tuyo con Eriol se arregle… hacéis una pareja muy bonita…- dijo casi para sí, pero Tomoyo debió oírla porque se escucho una risotada de su amiga al girarse hacia la cocina.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sakura subió despacio las escaleras. Vaya, y eso que sólo tenía un poco de alcohol… Al llegar a su habitación pensó que sería una buena idea darse una ducha fría antes de dormir, ya que hacía mucho calor…**

**Y también porque se sentía un poquitín alegrilla…**

**¿Y por qué a Tomoyo parecía no afectarle nada…?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Notas de Manami_chan: **__Bueno, lo de la confesión de Kazuya lo dejo sin comentarios porque quiero vuestras opiniones. Con lo inteligente que parece el chico y en esta ocasión ha sido muy torpe o es que de verdad lo cegaba el amor… vosotros opináis._

_Sakura ya no es la niña inocente y está harta de que todos cuiden de ella. Conseguirá tomar el rumbo de su vida?. Tomoyo es una amiga única, dulce y ejemplar, pero también tiene su corazoncito y odia que jueguen con él. Qué os parece el ultimátum que le ha dado a Eriol? Eso si que no se lo esperaba el chico._

_Bueno, y nos queda saber qué ha pasado con los demás. Cómo estará Kazuya después de todo? Y Meiling?... sí!... acertasteis era ella! ^_^ pero vuestras teorías me han dejado descuadrada, tenéis muuuucha imaginación! Pero lo siento, ese tipo de cosas no cabían en este final un poco agridulce!._

_**Glosario:**_

_***Hôta:**__ zona costera cercana a Tokio (unas 3 horas y media), sí cercana a Tokio! Es que no sabéis los gradísima que es, sino mirad __**google maps**_

_***Hubei**__**: **__Provincia situada en el centro de __China__. Limita al norte con __Henan__, al este con __Anhui__, con __Jiangxi__ al sudeste, __Hunan__ al sur, __Chongqing__ al oeste y con __Shaanxi__ al noroeste._

_* __**Monasterio de Wudang**__: monasterio taoísta que se encuentra en la cima de la montaña Wudang, allí viven unos monjes que se dice que practican unas artes marciales defensivas basadas en el cuerpo, la flexibilidad y en poderes secretos… Shaoran tenía que ir allí porque reúne todas las características…_

_***Margarita**__: coctel a base de triple seco, tequila, limón y azúcar… Tomoyo dice que tiene un poquito de alcohol.. 40 gradillos de nada ^^._

_***Manhattan**__: coctel a base de whiskey, Vermouth y angostura (no sé lo que es ¬_¬…)… esta es más flojita… 25 grados. Creo que Sakura se tenía que haber decidido por esta ^^_

_Bueno, dejando a Tomoyo alegrilla y a Sakura casi borracha, para que vamos a decir lo contrario… ¬_¬ espero que queráis leer con ansias el próximo capítulo porque os prometo que pasaran cosas muy importantes!._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente Epílogo de "__**Aquellas vacaciones contigo": Epílogo Cuarto: "Desear".**_

_Nunca una historia tuvo tantos epílogos!_

_Que disfrutéis!_


	15. Epilogo Cuarto: Desear

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Advertencia de Manami_chan**__: La categoría de este fic cambia debido a escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. No es que vaya a ser muy subido de tono (no escribo lemons ojo!) pero los personajes son más maduros y la historia no es tan inocente. El que avisa no es traidor. _

_**Guía Manami_chan:**__ este capítulo empieza y acaba en el presente que lo pondré en letra __**negrita**__ y el resto transcurre en acontecimientos pasados que lo pondré con letra normal. No os perdáis!_

**Aquellas vacaciones contigo.**

**Epilogo Cuarto**

"_**Desear"**_

**Tomoyo enjuagaba los platos un poco debajo del grifo, antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas. Vaya tontería, lavarlos primero para después lavarlos en la dichosa máquina, nunca entendería eso… Echó el detergente y programó el aparatito. Después recogió y limpió la encimera de la amplia cocina. Bueno, todo estaba perfecto, ya podía irse a dormir por fin, después de ese larguísimo día.**

**Salió de la cocina y apagó las luces del pasillo y del gran salón. Sin embargo, al pasar junto a la gran cristalera de la puerta de entrada, vio cómo los faros y el motor de un coche se detenían frente de la casa. Era normal que un coche aparcara en la calle, pero algo llamó su atención.**

**Dos hombres, que en la oscuridad de la noche no veía muy bien, discutían en susurros en la puerta de su casa. Uno de ellos parecía no estar de acuerdo en algo, y el otro insistía.**

**A Tomoyo le dio un escalofrió. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea eso de no llevarse a una de sus guardaespaldas. Eran dos chicas solas en una gran mansión junto a una playa casi desértica.**

**Su temblor fue en aumento cuando uno de los hombres se fue y el otro se quedó delante de la puerta. **

**Tomoyo se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. El hombre estaba de pie frente a la puerta con la cabeza gacha, no podía verle la cara, pero sí podía ver sus intenciones. El hombre estaba buscando la forma de abrir la puerta y entrar.**

**Tomoyo tragó saliva. Ya no había tiempo de llamar a la policía. Si ese hombre iba a entrar en la casa, no le quedaba otra alternativa nada más que defenderse. Así que fue lo más rápidamente que pudo a la cocina, y cogió lo primero que vio: una sartén. La chica se escondió detrás de la puerta de entrada y levantó la sartén con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Al segundo, la puerta hacía "clic" y el pomo giraba. En el momento que vio asomar la cabeza de pelo moreno por la puerta, la chica cerró los ojos y…**

**CLONNNNNNNNNNNNN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hace unas semanas…_

Mei Ling se miraba en espejo del baño, no le gustaba llevar el pelo suelto con ese calor, así que había decidió hacerse una coleta. Le sentaba bien, aún cuando ese peinado no era habitual en ella. Pestañeó un par de veces frente al espejo… el maquillaje estaba impecable… discreto pero muy elegante. Se miró su faldita corta de color hueso y su top de tirantes color rosa claro.

Salió del baño satisfecha de si misma… iba muy guapa… así** ella** no la eclipsaría como solía hacer…

Suspiró un poco al darse cuenta de que había pensado eso justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de de la habitación de él.

No era fácil convivir con alguien que te lee el pensamiento constantemente…

Se acercó a la puerta y acercó la oreja… a lo mejor estaba dormido. Kazuya no salía mucho últimamente, en verdad tan solo para trabajar. Después de aquella conversación con Sakura, se pasaba las horas en su cuarto, escuchando música, leyendo o durmiendo… tan sólo salía para comer o para jugar al videojuego, normalmente cuando ella no estaba…

-… ¿no te ibas…?...- escuchó la voz del chico detrás de la puerta.-… tus pensamientos no me dejan dormir…-

Mei Ling frunció el ceño. Que maleducado podía ser a veces…

-… Voy a salir con Tomoyo y Sakura… al centro de Tokio… volveré al anochecer…-

-… haz lo que quieras…-

Mei Ling se enfadó. Pasaba olímpicamente de ella y eso la irritaba tanto… pero cuando se disponía a marcharse, le escuchó decir…

-… Sakura no podrá eclipsarte con su belleza…- aquello la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero cuando algo parecido a la ilusión empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro, el chico concluyó.-… Rodilla llama más la atención…-

Mei Ling dio una patada a la puerta de Kazuya al tiempo que lo escuchaba reír.

-… ¡! Adiós!... ¡!monstruo desagradable!.- dijo ella mientras se marchaba dando grandes zancadas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya escuchó la patada y comenzó a reír para que unos segundos después escuchara su despedida y un sonoro portazo.

El chico se acercó al estante de Cds y eligió uno casi al azar. Lo metió en el reproductor y se puso los cascos para luego tenderse sobre la cama.

**Ahora dicen que hay muchos más universos  
infinitos como el nuestro.  
Dime si no es para volverse loco,  
¿no te sientes más pequeño?**

Empezó a seguir el ritmo de la canción con el pie. Vaya, aquella canción le encantaba…

**Dos espejos frente a frente crearán  
cien mil caras que observar,  
puede que alguno de ellos sea el real,  
lo tendré que investigar.**

Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la música y sus pensamientos.

**Que empiece el viaje ya...  
**

Le parecía que Mei Ling se preocupaba demasiado por él, aunque no lo demostraba con palabras. El día que tuvo su… conversación… con Sakura, volvió a casa teletransportándose directamente en su cuarto. La chica de ojos marrones se pasó horas detrás de la puerta, preguntándole cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo.

Y él la ignoraba o le gritaba que se marchara y se metiera en sus asuntos.

Se comportó muy mal con ella…

**Infinita ingenuidad, ilusión centesimal,  
me creía tan capaz con mi capsula de albal,**

Por eso, su corazón se conmovió cuando se decidió a salir del cuarto en mitad de la madrugada y la encontró sentada en el suelo, dormida abrazándose las rodillas.

**Mi torpeza fue total, de tan grande es demencial,  
no detecto una señal, nunca encontraré el lugar  
**

Pobre chica.

Nadie se merecía tener que preocuparse por un estúpido arrogante como era él… ni mucho menos sufrir….

**Donde al fin me entienda.**

Por eso, había decidido ser un poco más amable con ella. Deseaba de verdad llevarse bien con ella, ser amigos. Pero aquella decisión le hacía andar con pies de plomo.

**Me perdí en mi universo, ¿y tú?**

No podía hacer que se hiciera falsas ilusiones. Una vez ya le ocurrió eso con otra chica, y el resultado había sido espantoso…

**Me perdí en mi universo, ¿y tú?**

Naoko había vivido feliz durante todo el tiempo que habían sido amigos. Él había intentado darle cariño, confianza, ser amigos especiales. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ese concepto era casi imposible de llevar, porque se encuentra en el límite entre el amor y la amistad.

Y ni él mismo sabía trazar esa línea…

Y llegó el fatídico día en que tuvo que rechazar su amor y pedirle que se alejaran. Le rompió el corazón a sus dulces dieciséis años. Se sentía horriblemente mal por ser el primer amor de Naoko y su primera decepción, ser responsable de todo ese sufrimiento…

**No volveré a hacerlo más, no he encontrado respuestas.  
¿Y si no regreso jamás y este ruido no cesa?**

Y ahora era él el que tenía el corazón roto… qué ironía… parecía que la historia de su vida era repetir una y otra vez el mismo error… equivocarse siempre. Por eso, no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo con Mei Ling. Y más sabiendo que a la pobre ya le habían roto el corazón con anterioridad…

Doble desamor, doble sufrimiento, doble decepción…

**Mundos que van a estallar si mi vida es la apuesta.**

A ella tenía que dejarle claro que no había esperanzas, que solo podían ser amigos, compañeros de piso, y llevar una relación simplemente cordial.

Por lo menos él le ofrecía eso.

**Y yo ya no puedo hacer más si este más siempre resta...**

La amistad que Sakura le había negado

**Y yo ya no puedo hacer más si este más siempre resta...**

La amistad tan especial que había perdido…

**Y yo ya no puedo hacer más...**

¿Por qué era un desastre con las mujeres…?

**Y yo ya no puedo hacer más...**

Apagó el CD, se quitó los cascos y se revolvió el pelo de pura frustración. Esas cuatro paredes empezaban a agobiarle. Miró el teléfono móvil y vio la gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Eriol y que se había negado a contestar durante toda la semana.

Decidió hacerle una visita, por lo menos escucharía los problemas de otro y dejaría de darle vueltas a los suyos.

Y dicho esto, se puso de pie y se tele transportó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol estaba sentado en su despacho, con el teléfono en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

-… Sí, de color rosa claro…- decía mientras escribía en la libreta.-… sí, unas doscientas… de acuerdo… sí… gracias…-

Colgó el teléfono y continuó anotando en la libreta, cuando notó como Kazuya se tele transportaba delante suya.

-… ¡!Vaya!... has regresado del inframundo…- dijo con sorna sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

Kazuya miró con desdén cómo anotaba cosas en su libreta, para después abrir los ojos como platos al leer los pensamientos de Eriol sobre lo que estaba apuntando.

-… ¡Tú estás loco tío!...- le dijo al de ojos azules.

Eriol levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa:-…shhhhh… guárdame el secreto…- dijo mientras guardaba el cuaderno en el escritorio.

-… ¿es que no has escarmentado de los secretos?...- le dijo el de ojos verdes.-… ¡!bah!... vale, yo ni mu… ¿para eso me querías?...-

-… No…estaba preocupado por ti… y Mei Ling también…- dijo Eriol mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en el sofá rojo del amo Clow.

-… ya lo sé… por eso he venido… como no empiece a comportarme como siempre, me va a matar con sus pensamientos preocupantes….- dijo con desdén.-… ¿le has localizado?...-

-… imposible… ese templo es inescrutable… no hay manera de mandar un mensaje…-

Kazuya se quedó pensativo. Tenía que haber alguna manera de hacer que Shaoran se comunicara con ellos. Era inminente hablar con él, tenía que verlo,… y que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Le llevaba dando vueltas un par de días. Sí, sería todo un reto, probar su poder hasta límites insospechados… nunca había intentado algo parecido…

-… me tele transportaré allí…- dijo con determinación.-… lo he pensado mucho y ya lo tengo decidido…-

-… ¡!No, eso es una locura!...- dijo el de ojos azules alarmado.-… ¡!agotarías tu poder antes de cruzar el océano… sería mortal…-

-… rayos el océano…- dijo Kazuya dando un puñetazo al sofá.-… mi primo lo intentó una vez… para ir de una isla a otra… pero no pudo, hay que estar muy descansado… tal vez si reservo las fuerzas…-

-… ¡!No, ni hablar!...- dijo Eriol con determinación.-… no conozco la naturaleza de tu poder, pero te aseguro que ni el amo Clow sería capaz de hacer eso con la carta vuelo. Y aunque lo consiguieras, quedaría el resto del viaje al monte Wudang…-

Kazuya se despeinó el pelo mientras pensaba. Cuando de repente, dos trozos de papel cayeron sobre su regazo.

-… un avión… claro…- dijo sonriendo.

Eriol lo miró con sorna.

-… estamos en el siglo veintiuno… ¿qué, te apuntas?...-

Kazuya miró los billetes. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar con ese viaje. Porque tal vez si arreglaba las cosas, Sakura lo perdonaría y podrían volver a ser amigos.

Valía la pena intentarlo…

-…Claro…- dijo Kazuya poniéndose de pie.

-… reserva tus fuerzas, a lo mejor las necesitamos para entrar en el templo…- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.- … salimos mañana mismo…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling entró en casa. Todo parecía estar en silencio y tranquilo. Por lo visto, Kazuya había decidido salir de una vez… o a lo mejor estaba dormido otra vez.

De repente, sintió algo a su espalda. La chica dio un gran respingo cuando vio como un gran montón de ropa doblaba volaba hacia ella. Mei Ling se pegó a la pared con los ojos espantados, viendo pasar la ropa por delante suyo como una procesión fantasmal.

Que mal rollo le daba cuando hacía eso.

Así, que estaba en casa…

Se disponía a caminar hacia el cuarto de él, cuando notó cómo algo le tocaba la espalda. Al darse la vuelta, vio cómo un zapato le daba pequeños puntapiés en el hombro y cómo el otro se dirigía desde la cocina directamente hacia su cabeza.

-….AAAAAAAHHHHHH…- gritó justo a tiempo de agacharse y que el zapato siguiera su camino hacia la habitación de Kazuya.

-… y Godzilla regresó…- escuchó decir al chico.

Mei Ling se encaminó furiosa hacia la habitación.

¡!Una cosa es que usara su poder para casi todo y la otra era que intentara asesinarla!.

-¡!oye tú!...- pero se quedó muda al encontrar la puerta abierta y la escena.

El chico estaba metiendo ropa doblada con sus poderes en una mochila gigante de excursionista.

-… te marchas…- dijo Mei Ling entrando en la habitación con cara de tristeza.

-… sí…- dijo él rebuscando en los cajones.

-… ¿por qué?...- dijo con nerviosismo-… intentaré no molestarte… no tocaré tus cosas… podrás poner tu videojuego cuando quieras…- dijo nerviosamente.

Kazuya se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Mei Ling creía que se iba a vivir a otro sitio…

Se acercó a ella y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Vio como la chica se sonrojaba ante su expresión y rápidamente le desvió la mirada.

"_No crees falsas esperanzas",_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-… no me marcho definitivamente…- dijo mientras cerraba la mochila.-… no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi…-

Mei Ling se sentó en la cama y lo miró confusa.-… pero, ¿a dónde vas?…-

Kazuya la miró con preocupación. Si se lo decía se iría de la lengua seguro. Pero Eriol se marcharía también y aquello parecería muy sospechoso. Así que se inventó una excusa.

-.. Eriol y yo vamos a pasar unos días con mis abuelos en Narita…- y como Mei Ling lo miró con cara de no entender, añadió.-… ya sabes, el aire de la montaña nos vendrá bien al "Club de los abandonados"…-

Mei Ling desvió la mirada seria. Kazuya sabía que ella estaba al corriente de lo sucedido entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Sería fácil convencerla de que el chico estaba muy afectado.

Si supiera Tomoyo lo que el chico de ojos azules se traía entre manos…

-… Ah… vale… que… que os divirtáis….- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada debido a que le había mostrado sin querer al chico lo mucho que le molestaba que se fuera de su lado.

Se sonrojó al instante al pensar eso. Seguro que eso también lo había escuchado todo con su maldito poder.

Kazuya solito una risa floja.-… yo también te echaré de menos…-

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.-… ah… ¿sí?...-

-… Claro…- dijo el chico sonriendo.-… echaré de menos el gusto amargo que tienen todos tus guisos, tus gritos y tus cambios de humor…-

-…!IDIOTA!...- y dicho esto la chica salió dando gran portazo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El vuelo a Shanghái había sido larguísimo, nunca en su vida había hecho un viaje tan largo.

Eriol decía que sólo eran dos horas y media, pero a él le habían parecido siete. Sentado en ese incómodo asiento, con sus largas piernas encogidas y gran dolor de cabeza debido a los cambios de presión.

Por suerte, pudieron descansar a gusto en un moderno hotel situado en uno de los rascacielos más lujosos de Shanghái. Se quedó de piedra cuando tuvieron que compartir una habitación con una sola cama doble debido a un error en la reserva.

-… lo siento…- le había dicho Eriol riéndose.-… ya sabes que estaba muy liado con los preparativos… y me equivoqué al hacerla reserva por internet… espero que no te moleste…-

Y no le molestaba al principio, pero es que Eriol no tenía el poder de leer las mentes que él tenía. Y era frustrante y casi irritante escuchar las mentes de las azafatas del hotel.

Al llegar, las chicas pensaban que eran los chicos más guapos de todo el hotel y cuchicheaban de ellos por los pasillos. Pero al cabo de unos horas en el hotel, ya se había extendido el rumor de la adorable pareja que hacían esos chicos…gays.

Por suerte, a la mañana siguiente abandonaron el hotel y Shanghái, al que se recordó mentalmente no volver en su vida. Después cogieron un tren hasta Guiyang, en la provincia de Hubei. El traqueteo del tren no le dejó pegar ojo en toda la noche ni en todo el día, por lo que Kazuya empezó a echar de menos el hotel, a pesar de los rumores.

El paisaje fue cambiando conforme se alejaban de Shanghái, dejando atrás la moderna civilización para dar paso a vastos campos de arroz, montañas y verdes paisajes. China era hermosa, llena de contrastes. Pero, personalmente, prefería los entornos más urbanos.

El calor era sofocante y los mosquitos no lo dejaban en paz ni un minuto. Incluso el elegante y Eriol, estaba un poco harto del dichoso viaje en tren.

Sin embargo, la cosa fue a peor cuando se bajaron del tren. El pueblo más cercano al monte Wudang se limitaba a cuatro casuchas ruinosas y un par de establos. La posada en la que durmieron se caía a pedazos, aunque por lo menos el futón en el que durmieron estaba limpio, aunque juraría haber escuchado pequeñas patitas de bichitos pasearse por la habitación de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró algo insólito. Un jeep esperándolos en la puerta. Eriol había dicho que hoy en día con internet casi todo era posible, incluso el alquiler de un vehículo medio decente casi en los confines del mundo.

-… di más bien que el dinero lo hace todo posible…- murmuró el chico de ojos verdes cuando se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto junto a Eriol.

El chico de ojos azules le sonrió.-… créeme, el dinero no sirve para nada si no tienes con quien gastarlo…-

-… a eso me ofrezco voluntario…- rió el de ojos verdes.-… en serio, gracias por todo, esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti…-

-… no tienes por qué darlas…- dijo Eriol mientras se ajustaba el cinturón del piloto.-… sólo quiero que todo seais felices, cómo lo seré yo junto a Tomoyo…-

-… ¿estás muy seguro de eso no?...- dijo el otro con sorna.

-… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…- dijo antes de arrancar el motor y pisar a fondo el acelerador, haciendo derrapar el tren trasero.

A lo mejor, ahora empezaba lo bueno de ese viaje

O… no…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…!CUATRO NOCHES ERIOL, CUATRO NOCHES!...- gritaba Kazuya malhumorado mientras ascendía por la larga escalinata del monte Wudang.

-… vamos cálmate… te aseguro que hoy llegamos…- dijo el otro con tranquilidad mientras se ajustaba su pesada mochila a la espalda.

Y es que el viaje era interminable y no veían el momento de llegar al dichoso templo. El día anterior, habían dejado el jeep al pie del colosal monte, cerca de la **puerta de Xuanyue***, y habían comenzado su ascensión a pie por los miles de escalones que llevaban a su cumbre.

Pero el cansancio hacía mella en ellos y casi llegaron de madrugada al único hostal para peregrinos que se encontraba a mitad de camino. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que hostal estaba lleno hasta arriba de sucios peregrinos.

No es que quisieran una suite para ellos solos, pero por lo menos pedían no tener que compartir una esquina futón de paja en el suelo junto con cinco excursionistas más. Por suerte, la mujer del posadero era una excelente cocinera y les hizo un guiso que les supo a gloria.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando unos minutos después de acostarse, el posadero dejó entrar en su habitación a un gordo y descomunal excursionista que roncó toda la bendita noche.

Así, que entre el cansancio, el sueño y las pesadas mochilas, el resto del camino se les antojaba eterno y casi imposible.

-… ¿y por qué no puedo teletransportarme allí?...- decía Kazuya. El de ojos verdes estaba teniendo una crisis tipo "_rabieta infantil_" debido al cansancio.

-… yo no tengo una rabieta infantil…- dijo malhumorado.-… a ver si eres tú el que se comporta como si fueras mi padre…-

-… baja la voz..- dijo susurrando mientras saludaba con una reverencia a un excursionista que subía a unos metros más abajo-… ya te he dicho que no debemos llamar la atención… y mucho menos mostrar nuestro poder…-

A los monjes del monte Wudang les atraía muchísimo todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, pero debían respetar su alto secreto. Si se enteraban de que estaban usando magia delante de excursionistas, todo el templo se les echaría encima.

-… vale.. Vale…- dijo Kazuya malhumorado.-… he captado el mensaje… y pensar que hago esto sólo para que Shaoran me parta la cara…-

Eriol rió ante ese comentario.

Y dicho esto, continuaron la ascensión en silencio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rojizo atardecer iluminaba la copa de los árboles, dibujando un manto anaranjado a sus pies

Y el palacio de oro, relucía en todo su esplendor.

-… ¡ ¿a que es impresionante?..- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa a su acompañante.

Pero Kazuya estaba sentado sobre su mochila, y se estaba quedando medio dormido.

-… venga, vamos…- le dijo el chico zarandeándolo por el hombro.-… tenemos que hablar con el abad…-

Kazuya lo miró con ojos somnolientos.-.. Ah sí, eso…- dijo volviéndose a colocar la mochila.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta del impresionante **monasterio Fuzhen***. El edificio tenía de cinco pisos y con un pilar que sostenía doce enormes vigas.

Eriol toco al gran portón y se dirigió a su compañero.-… déjame hablar a mi…-

Kazuya se encogió de hombros.-… ¿tú crees que yo quería hablar?…-

El gran portón se abrió y un niño de no más de doce años, vestido con sencillo uniforme de cuello Mao de color azul, abrió la puerta.

-… buenas tardes…- hizo una reverencia Eriol, la cual imitó Kazuya y el niño.-… deseamos hablar con el abad por favor…-

El niño los dejó entrar. Ambos se quedaron impresionados de la inmensidad de aquella sala con suelos de piedra brillante y decenas de columnas de color rojo. Algunos monjes y niños estaban sentados rezando frente a un altar

El niño los dejó allí en la puerta y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un hombre con un kimono de color verde claro se acercó a ellos. Su rostro era severo, serio y adusto, con algunas arrugas surcándole la cara.

-… qué desean peregrinos…- dijo el hombre seriamente.

Eriol volvió a hacer una reverencia y Kazuya lo volvió a imitar.-… por favor… queremos que nos guíe en el camino de sus enseñanzas…-

"_¿qué dices…?"_ le dijo Kazuya mentalmente.

"… _tú no hables y escucha…"_ le respondió Eriol.

El hombre los miró con cara seria y dijo.-… eso de que en el monasterio del monte Wudang se imparten enseñanzas de artes marciales es sólo una leyenda…- dijo secamente.-… aquí sólo estamos un grupo de monjes que rezan por la paz espiritual de todos los humanos… volved por donde habéis venido…-dijo con seriedad, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a marcharse a paso firme, mientras su kimono se deslizaba por el suelo brillante.

-... ¿ y ahora qué…?…- susurró Kazuya a Eriol.

El chico de ojos azules alzó la voz para decir.-… ni siquiera imparte enseñanzas a dos jóvenes con una gran potencial mágico…-

La voz de Eriol resonó en el templo. Algunos monjes y niños que se encontraban rezando se giraron para contemplar a la pareja de excursionistas.

El hombre del kimono se giró hacia ellos. Su rostro estaba crispado, casi echando chispas. Los miró desafiante a ambos.

-… acompáñenme señores…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya y Eriol se encontraban en una habitación pequeña con pocos muebles, sentados arrodillados sobre dos almohadones, en frente de una mesita. El hombre los había conducido allí, se había sentado en frente de los dos, y ahora preparaba un té verde al más puro estilo japonés, con tranquilidad y remarcando todo un ritual.

A Eriol le pareció extraño que un hombre chino, abad de un templo chino, preparara té al estilo japonés. El Clan Li era medio japonés…

"_¿Crees que no es el abad?"_ le preguntó mentalmente Kazuya.

"_No, no lo es…"_

"_Entonces… ¿qué hacemos ahora…?"_ le recriminó nerviosamente.

Eriol dibujó una mirada enigmática mientras observaba al hombre.

"_haz lo que él te diga…"_

"_¿Cómo?... ¿que haga lo que me diga este tío…?"_

En ese momento, el hombre les pasó la taza de té a cada uno de ellos y los miró seriamente.

-… así que decís que tenéis poderes mágicos…- dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-… así es…- dijo Eriol seriamente.

-… sí queréis que os enseñe… tengo que ver ese poder…-

Eriol dio un sorbo a su té y luego se puso de pie.

"_!No, tío estás loco!... ¡!no sabemos quién es!..."_

Pero Eriol hizo caso omiso a los pensamientos de Kazuya y cerró los ojos para concentrar su poder. El círculo mágico del amo Clow apareció bajo sus pies, brillando con una luz dorada cegadora y ocupando casi todo el suelo de la pequeña habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, el círculo se apagó y la normalidad volvió a la habitación.

Eriol esbozó una media sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.

El hombre lo miraba con los ojos espantados. Pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y se dirigió a Kazuya. Curiosamente, Kazuya no encontraba nada qué leer en la mente de ese hombre, era como un pozo oscuro y vacio en el que no podía hallar nada. Pero intuía que Eriol lo había puesto nervioso, porque la mano con la que sostenía el té no paraba de temblarle.

Además era la primera vez que no podía entrar en los pensamientos de alguien, y por eso no se fiaba ni un ápice de aquel extraño personaje.

-… su turno…- le dijo al de ojos verdes.

Kazuya lo miró con rabia_. "¿Por qué tenía que mostrarle sus poderes a ese…?"._

No sabía por qué, pero mostrar su poder antes ese hombre misterioso le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

¡!Y él no era vulnerable, era poderoso!

"_Hazlo"_ le instó mentalmente Eriol.

Kazuya lo miró con rabia. ¿Por qué se prestaba a ese juego…?

"_¿quieres ver a Shaoran?... pues hazlo…"_

El chico de ojos verdes se mordió el labio de pura rabia y se concentró. Rápidamente, un trozo de papel salió volando del escritorio que se encontraba a su espalda, seguido de un tintero y un pincel.

Ahora el hombre estaba impresionado.

El papel se colocó en la mesa donde estaba sentado al igual que el pincel y el tintero. El pincel se mojó en tinta y comenzó a escribir una serie de caracteres en japonés. Después el pincel se quedó quieto en el tintero.

El hombre lo miraba espantado, como si nunca hubiera visto nada parecido.

Kazuya esbozó una media sonrisa y pensó mentalmente.

"_Y no has visto lo mejor…"_

El hombre dio un respingo ya que Kazuya se había concentrado al máximo para susurrarle algo en su mente. Menos mal, al parecer tan sólo era un escudo protector.

De repente, el papel escrito empezó a volar delante de la cara del hombre, pegándose a su nariz y llenándole de tinta.

El hombre cogió el papel y lo miró. En perfecta caligrafía japonesa se podía leer:

_**NECIO ES EL QUE SOLO CREE LO QUE VE**_

El hombre estrujó papel y frunció el entrecejo de puro enfado poniéndose de pie.

-…!TÚ, MUCHACHO INSOLENTE!...-

Kazuya lo miró con fiereza. Si ese hombre quería pelea la iba a tener.

Pero en ese momento un anciano entró en la habitación.

El hombre del kimono hizo una reverencia rápidamente.

-… señor… estos muchachos…-pero el anciano no le prestó atención y se dirigió hacia Kazuya y Eriol con su lento caminar.

El anciano tenía la cara llena de surcos y casi no tenía pelo. Estaba agachapado hacia adelante y no debía de llegarle a Kazuya más que a su hombro. Pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos verdes eran amables.

-… cuanto tiempo… hacía que no sentía esa magia…- dijo el anciano acercándose a Eriol y estrechándole las manos.-… amo Clow…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya se sentó, estaba llenísimo después de comer todo lo que pudo durante la cena. Además, era genial poder haberse dado una ducha y estar descansando en un cómodo futón. Además, le encantaba llevar kimono…

Miró a su pensativo compañero de cuarto. Eriol estaba sentado en el pasillo de ventanales que daba al jardín y sus pensamientos lo estaban mareando. Porque no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez desde que se encontró con el anciano Yi-Jie.

-… déjalo ya… ¿qué importancia tiene?...- le sugirió al de ojos azules.-… que ese anciano te recuerde de tu vida anterior como Clow Reed no es para estar tan melodramático…-

Eriol lo miró con seriedad.-… todos estos años… he apartado de mi vida todos los recuerdos de Clow… y ahora que ya casi me iba a desvincular de todo…-

Kazuya se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado.-… pero ya sabes… creía que tenías asumido que él era parte de ti también…-

Eriol lo miró con condescendencia.-… más bien… lo había olvidado… por unos años, he vivido creyendo de verdad que era un chico normal y corriente… y de repente, ahora me acuerdo de que no lo soy…-

-… hey vamos…- dijo Kazuya abriendo los brazos y mirándose a sí mismo para luego sonreírle y decir.-… si vamos a hablar de chicos que no son normales… aquí estoy yo…-

Eriol rió ante eso, pero se quedó callado mirándole cuando el chico se puso serio y pensativo.-… pero te comprendo…- dijo con amargura.-… porque en estos últimos años he deseado millones de veces ser un chico normal que no pueda leer las mentes…

Eriol resopló.-… ha sido duro… ¿verdad?...-

Kazuya apoyó su cara entre las manos entrecruzadas.-… no sabes cuánto, ella no ha dejado de pensar en él ni un segundo… me siento estúpido por haber intentado cambiar algo que era imposible…-

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Mirando en la oscuridad de la noche el pequeño lago de carpas que había en medio del recinto.

-… no te preocupes Eriol…- dijo el chico de ojos verdes dándole una palmada en la espalda.-… para todos nosotros tan sólo eres Eriol Hiragizawa… -Eriol lo miró mientras el otro añadía.-… cuándo nos vayamos de este lugar… todo volverá a la normalidad y tú podrás dar portazo por fin tu otra vida…-

-… eres un buen amigo Kazuya…- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-… me alegro de haberte conocido…-

Kazuya le sonrió con sorna.-… a pesar de que te haya metido en un lio que te ha costado tu relación con tu chica…-

Eriol rió ajustándose las gafas.-… no te preocupes, sólo ha sido una pequeña discusión… estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará…-

Kazuya se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza.-… sí, con tu plan… de verdad tío, vas a suicidarte con sólo dieciocho años…-

Eriol empezó a reír a carcajadas cuando una sombra apareció detrás del panel de la puerta. Ambos se giraron y escucharon una voz.

-… es aquí señor… pero… ya sabe… mañana tiene clases y es tarde… debería descansar y…-

-… no te preocupes… sólo tardaré cinco minutos…- se escuchó otra voz más joven.

Eriol y Kazuya se pusieron de pie al escuchar la voz. La puerta de **fusuma*** se deslizó para dejar ver al hombre de rostro austero que los recibió en el templo. El hombre entró en la habitación seguido por un joven.

-… el señor Li tiene mucho que hacer mañana, así que no le demoren… esperaré fuera para acompañarle señor…- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de nuevo al pasillo.

Eriol y Kazuya se quedaron de piedra al ver allí de pie a Shaoran vestido también con un kimono verde. Estaba muy alto y delegado, aunque sus facciones de niño habían dado lugar a un rostro mucho más adulto. Se quedó mirándolos serios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran estaba emocionado. Sus amigos de la infancia habían hecho un larguísimo viaje sólo para verle. Ver de nuevo a Eriol y Kazuya era maravilloso. Casi quería abrazarlos de pura alegría, pero...

Su rostro dejó por unos segundos la seriedad para dejar que la ilusión del momento le subiera a los ojos. Pero unos segundos después, recuperó la compostura.

Tristemente, tenía que aparentar que prefería entrenar y meditar antes que estar con sus amigos.

Debía ser muy cauteloso, sobre todo estando Liang-Chew escuchando en el pasillo.

-…Shaoran… amigo…- susurró Eriol con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Kazuya estaba serio y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado lo que Shaoran estaba pensando. El chico de ojos marrones dio dos pasos hacia ellos.

-… sentaros por favor amigos míos… el viaje ha sido muy largo…- dijo Shaoran con la mirada fija en Kazuya.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el suelo.

"_No habléis nada sobre Sakura…"_le dijo Shaoran a Kazuya mentalmente. _"No, mucho menos habléis sobre mi regreso…"_

Kazuya asintió y miró a Eriol. Shaoran sabía que Kazuya le estaba dando el mensaje a Eriol porque el chico se puso serio un instante y miró con ojos enigmáticos a la puerta.

-… y bien… ¿cómo estáis..?... ¿qué os trae por aquí…?.-dijo Shaoran sonriéndoles un poco.

Esta vez fue el de ojos verdes el que tomó la iniciativa.-… pues nada… estamos de vacaciones y dijimos, ¿por qué no ir a visitar a nuestro amigo de la infancia?... además, ya sabes que nos encanta eso de hacer excursiones, andar un poco…-

Los tres rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario de Kazuya. Era único para dar excusas ingeniosas.

-.. ya veo…- dijo Shaoran aparentando seriedad.-… espero que todo estéis bien…- dijo esto último con seriedad y amargura en sus ojos.

"… _Sakura… está bien… ¿verdad?..."_

Kazuya ladeo la cabeza. _"… deseando encontrarse de nuevo contigo…"_

Shaoran resopló y miró al techo de la habitación. No podía evitar sentirse un poco aliviado, pero la sombra de su angustia se reflejó en sus ojos vidriosos porque Kazuya le apuntó mentalmente.

"… _no vayas a llorar… los tíos duros que entrenan en montañas solitarias no lloran…"_

Shaoran sonrió al de ojos verdes con ese comentario. Kazuya no había cambiado ni un ápice. Seguía teniendo su chispa especial y él, aún en la distancia, le tenía un cariño especial porque le estaba haciendo un favor inmenso.

"… _yo no me fiaría tanto de mi…"_ le apuntó el de ojos verdes, cosa que Shaoran no entendió del todo. Así, que Kazuya añadió

"… _tenemos que hablar…"_

Shaoran no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Kazuya pero, fuera lo que fuera, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablarlo. Kazuya pareció entender la idea, porque se encogió de hombres y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que no se preocupara.

-… veo que has visto a Yi-Jie-san…- dijo el de ojos marrones a Eriol.-… él se ha alegrado mucho de verte…-

Eriol resopló.-… ha sido una gran sorpresa ver a tu bisabuelo…-

Kazuya lo miró con ojos abiertos, pero Shaoran le indicó que callara y le señaló con la cabeza la puerta.

"… _tío, me vas a tener que explicar un montón de cosas… sobre todo lo del tío ese con cara de cuervo…"_

Shaoran se puso de pie sonriendo y continuó con la conversación como si no hubiese escuchado a Kazuya.-… Yi-Jie-san desea que os quedéis unos días… por favor, sentiros como en vuestra casa…- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría. Kazuya y Eriol lo siguieron.

-… gracias, es todo un honor…-respondió Eriol.

Al abrir la puerta, Liang-Chew apareció detrás de Shaoran y se hizo casi su sombra. El chico salió al pasillo, seguido por sus amigos.

-…ah…- dijo girándose hacia ellos.-… mañana tengo clase con Yi-Jie-san junto a la cascada… os esperará allí a las nueve…-

-… de acuerdo…- dijeron Kazuya y Eriol a la vez.

-… pero señor, la clase con Yi-Jie-san es muy importante y…- repuso Liang-Chew.

Shaoran lo miró desafiante.- … son órdenes expresas de Yi-Jie-san, ¿es que piensas desobedecerle…?-

-… No, por supuesto señor, disculpe…- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y empezando a andar por el pasillo sin despedirse de los huéspedes.

Pero Shaoran se quedó mirándolos a ambos. Se sentía tan feliz de ver caras conocidas, alejadas de protocolos y rituales. Al verles, se sintió como era cuando era niño y estaba en ese campamento con todos ellos.

Se sintió libre por un instante.

Estrechó las manos de sus amigos con toda la fuerza que pudo, sintiéndose inmensamente nostálgico por esa vida que tanto echaba de menos.

-… gracias, de verdad, por haber venido….-

Y dicho esto, siguió a su guardaespaldas por el pasillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana era fresca, luminosa, llena de color y de vida. Eriol se sentía muy descansado por haber dormido del tirón toda la noche.

-… no sabes cómo me hacía falta dormir en un futón blandito…- decía Kazuya mientras se mesaba los hombros y caminaba a su lado por el verde bosque.

El pequeño niño de doce años, se giró hacia Kazuya y le dedicó una traviesa risa infantil.

Eriol lo miró con tristeza.

"… _tienes, razón, ningún niño debería estar aquí… esto es una cárcel…"_le había anotado mentalmente el chico de ojos verdes.

-… no creas, las enseñanzas que imparten son muy instructivas y llenas de valores de paz y de respeto a la naturaleza…-

Kazuya lo miró sin comprender.-… ¿ es que no viste ayer a Shaoran?...-

Eriol lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.-… es el precio que tiene que pagar por ser jefe de su Clan…-

El de ojos verdes cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.-… pues yo para vivir así, prefiero no ser miembro de ningún Clan… en mi familia no nos comportamos así…- dijo para sí.

Eriol rió.-… si todos en tu familia son como tú…-

En ese momento, llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en donde discurría un río que provenía de una cascada cercana. El niño les indicó con la mano que se acercaran al rio, para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por donde habían venido.

Eriol miró a su alrededor, y descubrió a Shaoran y el anciano sentados junto a la vereda del rio. Ambos tenían las piernas cruzadas y tenían los ojos cerrados.

-… ¿qué hacen…?.- dijo Kazuya.

-… meditar…- susurró el otro.

Tras unos segundos Shaoran abrió los ojos y los miró, al igual que el anciano.

-… sentimos interrumpir…- dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia.

El anciano se puso de pie con una asombrosa habilidad para un hombre de…¿noventa años?

-… me alegro que hayáis venido a ver a mi bisnieto…- dijo acercándose a ellos con su amable sonrisa.-… últimamente ha estado muy deprimido… creo que echa de menos a su Ying Fa…-

-…abuelo…- susurró Shaoran desde el suelo un poco sonrojado.

El anciano se dio la vuelta.-… conmigo no disimules… te mueres de ganas por verla de nuevo…-

Shaoran se levantó y se acercó a sus amigos.-… mis amigos no tiene ganas de oír cuánto echo de menos a Sakura…-

El anciano rió y luego miró a Kazuya.-… tú eres el amigo que lee mentes… Kazuya ¿verdad?...tu poder es impresionante…- dijo con su voz ronca.-….me gustaría que me mostraras algún día algo de tu habilidad, si no te importa…-

-… claro que no señor…- dijo Kazuya nerviosamente.

El anciano estrechó la mano de Eriol.

El de ojos azules se tensó un poco, pero le dedicó una media sonrisa. Yi-Jie lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes arrugados.

-… ¿cómo te llamas ahora?...- le dijo a Eriol con una sonrisa.

-… Eriol Hiragizawa, señor…- respondió el respetuosamente.

El anciano agitó su cabeza.-… ay, ay… perdona a este pobre anciano Eriol, pero no sabes la ilusión que me hizo notar la presencia de Clow… sobre todo cuando a estas alturas, todos tus amigos están muertos…-

Eriol se sintió triste por su comentario. Él, que ayer se lamentaba de ser la reencarnación de Clow y no se daba cuenta de que había seres que eran felices aún con poder hablar con él de sus recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Primero Yue y ahora Yi-Jie.

-… si quiere, podríamos dar un paseo y charlar un rato, si no interrumpimos su clase, por supuesto…-

-… ¿Clase?...jajajaja….- repuso el anciano.-… yo no imparto clases, es la única excusa que tengo para rescatar a mi bisnieto de la férrea disciplina de Liang-Chew…-

Shaoran lo miró con cariño.

Eriol sonrió ante eso. Era magnífico que Shaoran tuviera una aliado en ese internado.

-… vamos, vamos…- dijo el anciano comenzando andar con Eriol a su lado.-… seguro que XiaoLang tiene muchas cosas que preguntarle a su amigo…-

Y dicho esto, se marcharon por la vereda del rio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yi-Jie era un hombre tranquilo, lleno de paz.

Tan sólo el hecho de caminar a su lado lo invitaba a uno a descansar, a no preocuparse por nada. No le extrañaba nada que a Shaoran le apeteciera tanto estar junto a su bisabuelo, así seguro que olvidaba por un rato sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Porque él llevaba unos minutos caminando en silencio a su lado y el mundo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor. En verdad no sabía muy bien de qué hablar. Sí, era cierto que lo recordaba. De hecho, recordaba bastante bien toda la montaña Wudang.

Tan sólo hizo falta poner un pie en la gran sala del templo, para que millones de flashes pasaran por sus recuerdos. Clow visitaba a menudo el lugar mientras vivía.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Kazuya no había notado nada, porque el chico podía leer lo que la mente mostraba, los pensamientos… pero no lo que guardaba el corazón: los recuerdos.

Fue muy acertado dejarse llevar por esos recuerdos y sumarle una pizca de intuición. Porque si Clow Reed visitaba el templo a menudo, tal vez hubiera algo en ese edificio que todavía recordara su presencia… tal vez el recuerdo de un poder mágico inigualable que los monjes habían intentado aprender durante generaciones.

Por eso, necesitaba una excusa para mostrar su poder. Liang-Chew había caído fácilmente en la trampa…

El hombre de rostro austero se había sorprendido mucho y había reconocido su poder. Pero Eriol no lograba identificarlo entre sus recuerdos...

Sin embargo Yi-Jie…

Al principio no logró recordarlo, pero encontró en sus ojos verdes, los traviesos ojos verdes de un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años, que saltaba y brincaba alrededor de Clow cada vez que llegaba al templo.

El adorable Yi-Jie… su pequeño pariente…

Era extraordinario volver a verle de nuevo.

El anciano se detuvo y lo miró sonriente, como si hubiera adivinado la gran alegría que había sentido Eriol por ese pensamiento.

-…qué ironía…- susurró el anciano con su voz ronca.-… ahora tú eres el niño y yo el anciano…-

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa, pero el hombre continuó.-… bueno, aunque tú no eres tan niño, ni Clow era tan anciano jajajaja…-

Eriol le acompañó en sus risas. Parecía que Yi-Jie reía con facilidad a pesar de su larga vida… eso significaba que había sido feliz. Eso le alegraba mucho.

El chico de ojos azules fijó su vista en el pequeño lago al que habían llegado casi sin darse cuenta. De repente, sintió una punzada en el pecho, una corazonada. Como si ese lugar hubiese sido un lugar muy especial para Clow Reed, aunque, en ese momento, no podía recordar por qué…

-… allí en el centro del lago se reflejaba la Luna…- susurró el anciano mirando hacia donde Eriol estaba mirando.

-… esa noche se sentía solo…- susurró Eriol casi sin pensarlo, como si no fuese él el que relataba sus recuerdos.

-… yo estaba escondido entre los matorrales…- dijo el anciano.-… era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida…-

Eriol cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente el olor a madreselva y a roble del lugar. Sí, había sido maravilloso, porque Clow Reed se inspiró en el reflejo nacarado de la Luna.

Y esa noche… su magia creó a Yue…

Un halo triste se dibujó en la cara de Eriol. Recordó los ojos de Yue cuando, siendo él todavía un niño, descubrió que era la reencarnación de Clow.

Pudo ver todo el amor que Yue guardaba en su interior durante tantos años de confinamiento. Un amor que en ese momento no comprendió, pero que ahora que amaba a Tomoyo por encima de todas las cosas, comprendía a la perfección.

De la misma manera, pudo sentir su decepción cuando le dijo que no era quién creía… que sólo era un recuerdo. Un dolor inmenso que Yue casi nunca pudo superar…

-… ¿aún… existe…?...- susurró Yi-Jie.

-… Sí…- susurró Eriol con melancolía.-… aunque está confinado en el corazón de su nueva apariencia… fue su decisión… dio su existencia para hacer feliz a una persona….-

-… al final… todos acabamos así de algún modo…- sonrió el anciano mirándole.-… siendo solo recuerdos…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran miró a Kazuya, que estaba apoyado en una gran roca y lo miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados. Se sentía contradictorio en esos momentos, porque por un lado él había compartido con ella esos cinco años de ausencia…

Pero por otro, tenía tanto miedo…

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y a la vez tanto temor de conocer el sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado. Estaba seguro de que Kazuya había cumplido su promesa y había permanecido a su lado.

Por un lado sentía gratitud hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

-… tengo que contarte algo…- dijo Kazuya con determinación.-… escúchame, y luego si quieres me partes la cara…-

Shaoran lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. He ahí el hándicap… porque no podía olvidar que Kazuya era su más directo rival, ni tampoco podía olvidar que él…

Durante todos esos años de separación no había dejado de temer ni un segundo que Sakura eligiera al chico de ojos verdes, el que podía sonreírle, abrazarla, darle consuelo… decirle que la quería mirándola a los ojos…

Cuánto se había atormentado con esos pensamientos…

El de ojos verdes resopló.-… lo siento tío…. pero tus temores casi se hacen realidad…-

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

-… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que yo la informaría de tu partida?... pues no lo hice, y la dejé pensar que tu no querías hablar más con ella…-

Shaoran apretó los dientes y lo miró con desconfianza, después resopló mirando al cielo. Era lo que había temido durante cinco años. Era un riesgo que intuía desde el mismo instante que sabía que se tenía que marchar a Hong-Kong.

Y su pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

-… la verdad…- dijo con seriedad.-… es que has tardado mucho… pensé que lo intentarías muchísimo antes… incluso llegué a pensar que habías desistido… pero claro, tenías la oportunidad de este estúpido confinamiento en Wudang…-

Kazuya resopló con una media sonrisa.-… pero tranquilo, no ha servido de nada…-

Shaoran se quedó mirándolo seriamente.

-…¿eso es lo que tenías que decirme?...-le replicó con urgencia y casi con enojo.

Kazuya frunció el entrecejo con tristeza.-… no, es que ella… debido a mi engaño… estuvo muy mal…le hice mucho daño… ahora no quiere ni verme… no sabes cómo me arrepiento...-

La rabia subió al rostro de Shaoran. Eso era lo que temía, lo que más miedo le había dado siempre. Lo había evitado durante casi cinco años y al final, Kazuya se lo había provocado todo de golpe.

-… tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo…- dijo el de ojos verdes con tristeza.

Shaoran apretó su puño con fuerza y gritó de rabia mientras lo estampaba contra el tronco de un árbol. Kazuya estaba allí quieto, mirándole con tristeza, esperando que descargara toda su rabia contra él.

Pero no, no iba a hacerlo.

-… vamos, desahógate…- le dijo el otro.-… me lo merezco, soy un completo imbécil … no sabes lo mal que me siento.-

Shaoran apretó con fuerza la corteza del árbol, arrancando unas cuantas astillas.

-… es mi culpa…-susurró Shaoran.-… no te guardo rencor… yo sabía cuáles eran los riesgos al encomendarte que la cuidaras…. ese sufrimiento estaba guardado en su interior… tú sólo activaste la chispa para que ardiera la hoguera…- murmuró el chico de ojos marrones.

El chico se quedó mirando la cascada sumido en sus pensamientos.-… tenía que haber vuelto hace tiempo y no seguir el juego a este estúpido Clan…-

Kazuya lo miró sin entender. Pero Shaoran lo miró con tristeza.

-… mírame, ¿que he ganado con todo esto?...- dijo abriendo los brazos y mirándose a si mismo.-… fuerza, poder, … ¿para qué?... para ser una marioneta del Consejo…-

Kazuya lo miraba perplejo, no se esperaba en absoluto esa reacción.

-… he ganado sufrimiento, dolor…- dijo con la mirada perdida.-… no para mi… no me importa sufrir, también lo he ganado para Sakura… y para ti…-

-…¿para mí?...- murmuró Kazuya.

Era increíble. Shaoran Li sentía lástima de lo que él había sufrido. Es más, se echaba la culpa de su sufrimiento. Se estaba quedando perplejo.

-… Shaoran, no seas tan duro contigo mismo… no te culpes por todo…- dijo Kazuya.

-… ¿Duro?...- soltó una risa floja.-… me han educado para ser duro como una piedra… por fuera y por dentro…

-… sabes que no es cierto… ella saca lo mejor de ti… lo mejor de todos nosotros…- repuso con melancolía.

-…. Pero eso no es suficiente para ellos…- dijo el chico con amargura.-… mi amor por ella a mi temprana edad tan sólo era un obstáculo para sus planes…-

Kazuya se quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras.-… ¿quieres decir que ellos no quieren que tú…?...-

-… no tienen nada en contra de ella…- dijo mirándole con seriedad.-… pero sí mucho en contra de mis sentimientos…-

Kazuya lo miró sin entender.

-… mi amor por ella me hace libre…- admitió el chico.-… y ellos no pueden dejar que yo sea libre, que piense o actúe por mi mismo…-

Kazuya apretó los puños.-… ¡!eso no es justo!... ¡!No puedes permitirlo Shaoran!...-

-… lo sé…- dijo cayendo de rodillas y mirando la cascada con semblante triste.-… pero siento que no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra esto…-

-… Sí, ¡!si tienes fuerzas!..- dijo Kazuya arrodillándose frente a él y agarrándole de los hombros para que lo mirara.-… piensa en Sakura… ¡!lucha por regresar con ella!...-

Shaoran miró a Kazuya. El de ojos verdes se quedó de piedra al ver dos finísimas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

.-… deseo ser feliz…- murmuró el chico, que parecía estar en otro mundo.

Kazuya se quedó plantado allí, mirándole con infinita tristeza.

-… Shaoran… vuelve… solo eso te hará feliz…- le susurró Kazuya.

-… no… puedo… yo…- dijo dubitativamente.

-… XiaoLang, ya no eres un niño… lucha por tu libertad…-

Kazuya se giró, para ver al anciano Li y a Eriol que volvían de su paseo. El anciano miraba con tristeza a su bisnieto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cri cri de los grillos se escuchaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Shaoran bebió un sorbo de su pequeño vasito de Sake, mientras escuchaba en silencio cómo su bisabuelo hablaba sin parar con sus dos amigos.

-… Liang-Chew es el segundo del Clan… pero sus ansias de poder le hacen comportarse como si fuese el jefe…- decía el anciano.-… siempre ha intentado dominar a mi nieta Ieran y a mi bisnieto para hacerse con el control de todo…-

-… ¿Y qué gana con eso…?- dijo Kazuya.

-… prestigio, poder… ser considerado el mejor maestro de China… imagínate, se supone que ha enseñado a mi bisnieto todo lo que sabe…-

-… y no es así…- murmuró Eriol para sí.

-… XiaoLang lleva la magia en las venas… Clow Reed era mi primo… no sabe de magia más de lo que ha leído en un libracho antiguo…-

-…¿Pero cómo permitió que Shaoran vivera una año en Japón junto a Sakura cuando eran más joven?...- preguntó Eriol tratando de dar respuestas a sus dudas.

-… fue el trato que hizo mi nieta con él…- dijo el anciano.-… sacrificó parte de su supremacía para permitir a su hijo vivir un poco de su primer amor….-

Shaoran apretó los dientes con rabia.

-…¿quiere decir que la madre de Shaoran…?...- murmuró Eriol perplejo.

-… le cedió todo el poder del Clan a Liang-Chew…- murmuró Shaoran.-…sólo podré ser jefe de mi Clan si el Consejo considera que estoy preparado… y Liang-Chew se encarga de convencerlos de lo contrario…-

Tanto Kazuya como Eriol le miraron sorprendidos. Shaoran estaba atrapado por un hombre con ansias de poder.

-… pero no puede ejercer la totalidad de su poder…- murmuró el anciano.-…no, mientras un miembro más antiguo del Clan viva…-

-…usted…- murmuró Kazuya con los ojos espantados por algo que había leído en la mente del anciano.

"…_mientras viva…"_

Shaoran miró a los ojos al chico de ojos verdes, adivinando porqué Kazuya parecía asustado.

"_¿Ves el riesgo que conlleva todo esto…? no quiero perder a mi bisabuelo de esa manera…asesinado…"_

La tensión se masticaba en el ambiente.

¿Qué podían hacer para salir de esa situación tan complicada?.

Finalmente Yi-Jie habló.-… soy un anciano… mi vida no tiene importancia…- dijo casi con una sonrisa.

-…!Jamás lo permitir **ojiisan***!...- dijo Shaoran dando un golpe en la mesa.

-… Cálmate XiaoLang…- repuso el nombre con una sonrisa.

Aquello sí que era un dilema. Parecía que a pesar de todo, Shaoran debía perder a algún ser querido: a Sakura o a su querido abuelo. Por lo menos Sakura estaba viva, pero su abuelo podría..

Eriol no hacía más que pensar y pensar. Debía de haber una solución a aquello. De repente miro a Kazuya consternado. El de ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente con entrecejo fruncido. Parecía que él había tenido la misma idea.

-… ¿te crees capaz de conseguirlo?...- le dijo Eriol.-… será muy peligroso para ambos…-

Kazuya dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. -… viste mi potencial hace años… y ahora puedo ser aún más fuerte…-

Shaoran y Yi-Jie los miraron sin comprender.

-… sería suficiente con que lo sacaras de la montaña…- dijo Eriol con un susurro.

-… ¿Qué?... ¿de qué habláis…?...- dijo Shaoran alarmado.-… No vas a usar tus poderes para sacarme de aquí, no puedo marcharme y dejar aquí a mi abuelo, ¡!olvídalo!...-dijo mirando a Kazuya con el entrecejo fruncido.

-…no es a ti a quién sacaremos de aquí…- dijo Kazuya mirándolo con suspicacia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La oscuridad envolvía el bosque. Las copas de los árboles se difuminaban con el cielo gris de manera fantasmal. Allá en el horizonte, una tenue línea anaranjada anunciaba que el alba se aproximaba.

Shaoran agarró el brazo de Kazuya con fuerza. El chico de ojos verdes lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras que su interlocutor lo miraba con rudeza y preocupación mezcladas.

-… no voy a permitir que arriesgues tanto por mi…- le dijo el de ojos marrones apretándole con fuerza el brazo.

Kazuya puso su mano suavemente sobre la del chico y lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.-…. Sabes que me encantan los retos… además, te debo una… por lo de Sakura… ¿sabes que casi la beso?...- añadió con sorna.

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. Ese chico siempre estaba igual. Intentaba provocarle constantemente. Y ahora pretendía hacerle ver que el daño que le había provocado con todo el asunto de Sakura era tan grave, que era necesario que Kazuya pusiera en peligro su vida para compensarle a él y a su flor de cerezo.

-… solo espero una condición más después de este favor...- dijo Shaoran al chico de ojos verdes con cariño.-… que seamos amigos a partir de ahora…-

Kazuya dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.-… yo creía que ya éramos amigos…- dijo con sorna.-… he dormido mal cuatro noches sólo por ti….-

Shaoran dio un paso atrás con una sonrisa y se colocó junto a Eriol.

-… esto no es necesario chico…-repuso el anciano mientras que Kazuya se colocaba frente a él.

-… me cae usted demasiado bien para dejarle aquí señor…- repuso Kazuya con sorna.

-…concéntrate Kazuya…- le dijo Eriol mientras el chico apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Yi-Jie.-… puedes hacerlo…-

-…claro que puedo… nos vemos abajo…- fue lo último que murmuró el chico.

Kazuya comenzó a concentrarse. Debía de hacerlo con más intensidad y fuerza que normalmente, ya que pretendía tele transportar a otra persona con él. Sus primas Manami y Kurumi solían hacerlo a menudo, aunque ellas unían sus dos fuerzas. Él debía generar la fuerza de dos personas a la vez.

Complicado pero no imposible.

Poco a poco las piedras de alrededor de Kazuya y el anciano comenzaron a levitar, mientras que rayos de electricidad de color azul emanaban de sus pies y sus manos. El sudor de su frente denotaba su gran esfuerzo, pero de repente, las piedras comenzaron a fragmentarse y estallar y en un segundo…

…las dos figuras desaparecieron.

A lo lejos, en el templo, algunas luces se encendieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…¿crees… que… lo habrá… conseguido…?.- decía Shaoran mientras corría junto a Eriol por el camino.

-…espero que sí…- dijo Eriol mientras aceleraba su carrera.

A esas alturas, Liang-Chew habría notado la ausencia del grupo de cuatro. De seguro que había convencido a algunos monjes para ir en su busca. Si seguían el camino del sendero, no sólo tardarían en bajar, sino que los encontrarían fácilmente.

-…es hora… de poner en práctica tus nuevas habilidades…-dijo Eriol a su acompañante con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que se detenía.

Acto seguido concentró su poder y el círculo mágico del amo Clow apareció en sus pies, brillando con todo su esplendor. Unas pequeñas alas doradas aparecieron en sus pies al tiempo que decía _"Jump_". Acto seguido Eriol saltó hacia el lado del sendero y se perdió entre los árboles.

No llevaba ni diez segundos saltando, cuando algo parecido a un rayo verde apareció saltando de rama en rama. Casi pudo distinguir el rostro sonriente de Shaoran con los rayos anaranjados del alba.

Era increíble. Había visto hacer eso a Shaoran cuando eran niños, pero ahora era tres veces más rápido y sutil. Apenas se distinguía cuando posaba la punta de sus pies en las ramas y se impulsaba hacia delante como si volara.

Shaoran volvía a ser libre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya y Yi-Jie aparecieron de repente junto al jeep.

En el momento en que Kazuya abrió los ojos, el cielo y la tierra parecieron perder su sitio. Y los árboles y el jeep estaban en el cielo, y el suelo era de color naranja.

Se sintió caer al suelo como una piedra en el fondo de un lago

Una voz en la lejanía se distinguía, pero no podía saber qué decía.

El sonido de alguna canción se repetía en su cabeza, mientras la imagen de Sakura aparecía delate de él.

Era borrosa y traslúcida… su semblante estaba serio…

…una lágrima caía de su cara…

De repente se sintió enfermo y al segundo se volvió todo blanco.

Se oían voces entremezcladas en la lejanía, nerviosas, preocupadas…

Notaba como su cuerpo se movía, pero él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le dolía el pecho.

Entre las voces, distinguió una, de timbre agudo y melodioso.

Pudo distinguir lo que repetía esa voz.

"_Kazuya…¿necesitas algo…?..."_

"_Kazuya… sal ya de tu habitación…"_

"…_puedes hablar conmigo si quieres…"_

Ah… Mei Ling… estaba preocupada…

Después no escuchó nada más y la blancura se volvió más intensa. Y no sintió nada, ni dolor ni sufrimiento.

Parecieron pasar horas.

Escuchó una risa.

Una risa infantil… de niña…

Era Sakura que reía…

Una imagen apareció de repente. Era Sakura, con catorce años y corría por el bosque.

Estaba riendo, estaba feliz.

Seguidamente, un Shaoran de catorce años apareció corriendo tras ella, intentando alcanzarla.

Eran felices.

Ella estaba feliz porque estaba con Shaoran.

Y sin saber cómo…

Él también estaba feliz…

La imagen desapareció y apareció otra.

Mei Ling mirándose en el espejo aquella tarde.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban mientras sonreía al espejo.

De repente, todo se volvió negro.

Y se encontró flotando en la nada.

Una pequeña luz brillaba en el fondo, como una pequeña puerta.

Se sentía triste.

Porque se escuchaba una lamento en la oscuridad.

Mei Ling lloraba.

"_Todos los chicos de los que me enamoro acaban queriendo a Sakura"_

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Kazuya despertó sobresaltado, como cuando despiertas de un mal sueño. Estaba empapado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Poco a poco fue ubicándose y se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido sobre algo blando aunque no muy confortable. También se dio cuenta del ruido y el traqueteo.

Finalmente, pudo distinguir cómo Eriol, Shaoran y Yi-Jie estaban a su alrededor mirándole.

-…Kazuya…vamos Kazuya mírame…- dijo Eriol cogiéndole la cara para que lo mirase. Al parecer, él quería dirigir su mirada pero sus ojos no paraban de dar vueltas.

Finalmente distinguió un par de ojos azules angustiados.

-… ¿cómo te sientes…?...-escuchó una voz preocupada al otro lado.-…¿te duele algo…?.

-…ay hijo mío…-escuchó otra voz ronca por la angustia.-…creía que te nos ibas…-

Al fin pudo mover los labios.-…tío… eso no lo… vuelvo a repetir más…-

Se escucharon tres risas flojas.

Poco a poco comenzó a dominar su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cabina de un tren. Por eso escuchaba el ruido y notaba ese traqueteo. Intentó incorporarse, pero un montón de manos se lo impidieron.

-…tranquilo… nos has dado un susto de muerte… casi se te para el corazón…- murmuró Eriol.

-…pero…lo conseguí…¿verdad?...- dijo casi sin aliento.-…¿y Yi-Jie-san?...-

-…estoy bien hijo…- dijo el anciano mientras le tocaba la mano.-… no sé cómo te lo voy a agradecer…-

-…gracias …- susurró la voz emocionada de Shaoran.

Fue lo último que consiguió oír. No sabía si le había sonreído a su amigo como deseaba, porque, casi en un segundo, cayó en un profundo sueño del que no podía escapar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol estaba sentado en su biblioteca. Shaoran iba y venía por la habitación, observando cada caja amontonada, acariciando suavemente el terciopelo rojo del sillón de Clow.

Su atención se fijó en una mesa sobre la que brillaban platos y copas preciosas de un brillo exquisito. También pasó sus dedos sobre la blanca y fina mantelería y por los cubiertos de plata. Su entrecejo se frunció al coger una tarjeta de brillo nacarado y con finas letras plateadas escritas.

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa a los sorprendidos ojos de su amigo. Le indicó con las manos que esperara un momento mientras terminaba su conversación por el teléfono.

-…¿y por qué se ha quedado…?.-decía Mei Ling al otro lado del teléfono.

-…deseaba pasar más tiempo con sus abuelos… ya sabes… en privado…- le repuso.

-…ahhh… ¿pero…?...-

-… no te preocupes Mei Ling, volverá en unos días… y podréis tiraros los trastos de nuevo a la cabeza…-dijo riéndose.

-..Hey!...-¡!yo nunca he tirado nada!... !Siempre es él con…!-

Pero Eriol acalló sus protestas.-…hay alguien aquí que quiere saludarte…-

Y con una sonrisa le pasó el teléfono a Shaoran. Este lo recibió con cariño.-…prima…-

Eriol sonrió al escuchar a Shaoran hablar con dulzura a su prima, informándole de su regreso. Mei Ling estaba muy desconfiada con todo el asunto de su supuesta escapada a Narita y nada más regresar de Hong Kong a la mansión de Eriol, se encontraron con la llamada de la preocupada chica.

Así que ahora había una mentira sobre otra, porque no podía contarle lo que de verdad le había pasado a Kazuya…

El chico de ojos verdes casi pierde la vida en su arriesgada huída del templo. Casi le da un infarto que le hubiese costado la vida, de no ser por la avanzada magia curativa que Shaoran había aprendido.

Suerte que bajaron del monte tan rápido…

Recordaba la cara de horror del anciano Yi-Jie cuando llegaron, ya que llevaba casi dos horas con el inconsciente chico en su regazo. Kazuya había procurado proteger al máximo al anciano en su hazaña, olvidándose de su propia integridad física. Y tal desgaste de energía casi le provoca un colapso.

Despertó a los dos días en el tren para quedarse dormido, aunque por suerte ya más estable.

Por eso, fue acertada la idea de ir a Hong Kong en vez de a Shanghái. De esta manera, el chico pudo quedarse unos días a descansar en la mansión Li y de paso ponían a salvo a Yi-Jie.

Porque Liang-Chew no se atrevería a intentar asesinar al anciano Li bajo la mirada del resto del Clan y de los miembros del Consejo.

A Kazuya le encantó la idea, eso de descansar en una lujosa mansión. Pero no le gustó nada eso de estar tan cerca del Consejo.

-…a ver si me secuestran como a ti…-

Shaoran no había querido hablar con ellos durante su corta estancia en su mansión. Orden que fue acatada gracias a que Yi-Jie se había impuesto en la mansión como jefe del Clan en ausencia Liang-Chew.

Eso les daba de margen un par de días, hasta que el avaro consejero regresara.

Así, que con Kazuya y Yi-Jie fuera de peligro, y con Shaoran de vuelta en Japón, solo había un par de asuntillos que arreglar.

Sakura y Tomoyo.

Shaoran colgó el teléfono móvil de Eriol.

-…!Vaya, sí que está enamorada de Kazuya!...- dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa.

-…¿En qué lo has notado?...-dijo Eriol riendo.

-… pues… se comporta como… lo hacía conmigo…. Igual de…controladora…-dijo cogiendo de nuevo la tarjeta nacarada que antes le había llamado la atención.

-…así, que esa es su forma de mostrar su cariño…-dijo el de ojos azules mientras volvía a observar cómo su amigo miraba la tarjeta una y otra vez incrédulo.

Eriol se la quitó de las manos y la puso con las demás.

-…te lo explicaré por el camino…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-…¿a dónde vamos…?…- dijo el otro con sorpresa.

-… me temo que tenemos que hacer otro pequeño viaje…- dijo Eriol con sorna.-… pero el destino será más agradable para los dos…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**De vuelta al presente…**_

**Tomoyo tragó saliva. Ya no había tiempo de llamar a la policía. Si ese hombre iba a entrar en la casa, no le quedaba otra alternativa nada más que defenderse. Así que fue lo más rápidamente que pudo a la cocina, y cogió lo primero que vio. Tomoyo se escondió detrás de la puerta y levantó la sartén con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Al segundo, la puerta hacía "click" y el pomo giraba. En el momento que vio asomar la cabeza de pelo moreno por la puerta, la chica cerró los ojos y…**

**CLONNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**-… ¡!AH!... ¡!¿Qué haces?...-**

**Tomoyo se quedó de piedra al ver a Eriol mirarla con cara de dolor y tocarse detrás de la cabeza.**

**-…!AH!... ¡!Eriol!... Lo siento, creí que eras un ladrón… ¿Te he hecho daño?...-**

**-… pues un poco..- dijo el chico que se tambaleó un poco al intentar dar un paso.**

**Tomoyo lo agarró por la cintura y su aroma a sándalo volvió a embriagarla.- … ven… siéntate en el sofá… te traeré hielo…-**

**La chica corrió a toda prisa y volvió con hielo en una bolsa y se la puso en la cabeza**

**-… sé que estás enfadada… pero no hacía falta eso…- dijo el chico mientras cogía el mismo el hielo.**

**-… ¿qué haces aquí…?...- le dijo la chica con recelo.**

**-… aparte de ofrecerme para que entrenes con tu sartén…- dijo el chico en tono de burla.-… necesitaba verte… no puedo estar ni un solo día más sin ti…-**

**A Tomoyo le tomó todo eso con la guardia baja, o tal vez se debía a la jarra de margaritas. Pero el caso era que no tuvo argumentos para replicarle y simplemente, se quedó mirándolo con ternura por unos segundos.**

**De repente…**

**-…!AAAAAAHHHHHHH!...-**

**El grito de Sakura la sacó de su mundo personal.**

**-… ¡!Sakura!...- dijo ella con voz de alarma.**

**-… Tranquila….- dijo él con una sonrisa.-… veo que ya ha recibido mi regalo…-**

**Tomoyo lo miró sin entender.-… ¿qué..?... ¿quién…?-**

**-… alguien de confianza… no te preocupes…- dijo quitándose el hielo de la cabeza.-… ya te lo explicaré todo…- dijo poniéndose de pie.-….¿podemos dar un paseo?... tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar…- repuso serio.**

**Tomoyo asintió seriamente. Ya se imaginaba ella las cosas de las que tenían que hablar.**

**Traspasó la cristalera que daba a la playa y Eriol la siguió.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unos minutos antes…**

**-… ya hemos llegado…- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras apagaba las luces del coche y el motor.**

**-…¿estás seguro?... mira que si entramos y resulta que esta no es la casa…-**

**-… no te preocupes… me acuerdo perfectamente…- dijo el de ojos azules saliendo del coche.**

**-… ah… ¿tú … ya… has estado aquí?...-**

**-… sólo una vez…- repuso el otro mirando ninguna parte.**

**El chico de ojos marrones miró a la casa. Era grande y bonita, de paredes blancas, con una gran cristalera en la puerta. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, pero Eriol se detuvo.**

**-… tú entra por detrás… la habitación de Sakura debe ser la de arriba a la derecha…-**

**-… ¿qué?... ¿Y por qué tengo que ir hasta su habitación?... ¿Por qué no entro por la puerta como las personas civilizadas?...-**

**Eriol le puso la mano en el hombro y lo empujó levemente.-… ya verás… será más romántico… su ángel entrando por la ventana mientras duerme…- se reía el de ojos azules.**

**-… idiota…- murmuró el otro al tiempo que salía corriendo.**

**Le dio la vuelta a la casa corriendo por la playa. Saltó con habilidad la cerca de madera blanca que la rodeaba. La casa era aún más descomunal del lado que daba a la playa, con altas cristaleras, balcones amplios en el piso de arriba y una gran terraza con una piscina.**

**No estaba nada mal, para ser una casa de veraneo.**

**Miró los dos balcones y eligió el de la derecha, tal como había dicho Eriol. Con la misma habilidad que antes, saltó hacia arriba y aterrizó suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies sin hacer ruido.**

**La puerta de cristal estaba abierta, dejando que la brisa nocturna moviera levemente la cortina blanca. El chico se asomó con delicadeza detrás de la cortina, esperando verla dormida. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella no estaba en la habitación.**

**A cambio se encontró un vestido de flores sobre la cama. La luz salía de debajo de la puerta del baño, al tiempo que se oía el agua de la ducha caer.**

**-… vaya… la he pillado duchándose…- murmuró con una sonrisa.**

**Y volvió al balcón a mirar las estrellas, dejándole un poco de intimidad a la chica.**

**No llevaba ni un minuto disfrutando del sonido del mar cuando…**

**-…!AAAAAHHHH!… ¿qui..quién anda ahí….?-**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Eriol caminaba a su lado por la arena de la playa. Estaba bellísima con ese vestido blanco y esa trenza que caía a un lado por su hombro.**

**-… esta playa te sienta muy bien…-dijo con ternura.-… estás preciosa…-**

**Tomoyo no alteró su gesto serio. Parecía que quería guardar las formas y mantenerse en sus trece: enfadada e impasible.**

**Pero él estaba harto de esa situación. Sí, le había molestado mucho sus palabras aquel día, porque daba por hechas cosas que él no había dicho nunca. Sí, era cierto, no le había dicho nunca que la quería, pero se lo había demostrado millones de veces, con una mirada, con una caricia, con un beso… **

**Su alma se caía a sus pies con tan solo que ella abriera la boca.**

**Pero entonces había pensado en sus palabras con otra perspectiva. Y se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería Tomoyo Daidouji. **

**Y aquel descubrimiento lo había llenado de un gozo inmenso, porque él también lo deseaba tanto…**

**La felicidad de ese descubrimiento le había llevado a querer ir a buscarla a su casa, como cada vez que descubría algo con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, no podía guardarlo en su interior mucho tiempo. Deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que el mundo entero se enterase.**

**Pero primero estaba el asunto de Wudang, el viaje infernal, los líos, el pobre Kazuya, las ganas de respirar el mismo aire que ella respiraba… a esas alturas ya no se aguantaba a sí mismo.**

**Eriol abrazó la cintura de Tomoyo, atrayéndola hasta él. La chica intentó zafarse, dar la impresión de estar aún enfadada, pero sabía que ella también deseaba verle. Lo había visto en sus ojos antes en el salón.**

**-… Eriol… déjame…- dijo ella, intentando soltarse.**

**Que cabezota se podía poner a veces, y él no estaba para demasiados remilgos. **

**Pero sabía ser muy persuasivo.**

**Acarició su rostro, observando cómo estremecía con cada roce. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, viendo como ella se relajaba con su cercanía y se dejaba llevar y entonces, susurró en su oído…**

**-… te quiero…-**

**Lo dijo sinceramente, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Y para que sus palabras no parecieran banales, continuó.**

**-… siempre te he amado… y nunca te he amado tanto como te amo en este instante…-**

**Porque después de vivir sin ella durante tres semanas, sabía que no podrían volverse a separar nunca más.**

**El chico la miró sonriente, intensamente a los ojos. Parecía feliz, contenta. Entonces ella se puso un poco de puntillas, apretándose a su cuello y le susurró mirándole a los ojos.**

**-… lo sabía…-**

**Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa.-… te gusta hacerme sufrir…- dijo con picardía.**

**-… yo también he sufrido…- dijo ella con un poco de enojo.-… creía que no querías saber nada de mi… ¿dónde has estado todo ese tiempo…?...-**

**-… haciéndote sufrir…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.**

**Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo claramente enfadada. Intentó zafarse de él, marcharse, pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos.**

**-… ah… espera…- le susurró.-… tengo un buen motivo, bueno, dos, bueno tres grandes motivos por los que no he podido ir a decírtelo antes…-**

**Tomoyo se quedó mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.-… espero que sean muy buenos motivos…-**

**Eriol resopló resignado.-… primero, al principio estaba enfadado… ¿cómo puedes dudar tanto de mi …?... no soy un hombre de palabras, sino de hechos… y creo que te lo demuestro a cada segundo…- dijo mirándola con intensidad.**

**Tomoyo desvió la mirada.-… sí, eso ya lo sé… ya sabes, tenía que darte un escarmiento. Toda nuestra relación no se puede basar en hechos, también son necesarias las palabras…-**

**Eriol resopló resignado.-… ¿quieres que te lo diga otra vez…?... te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…. ¿Te lo tengo que repetir toda la noche?...- dijo con sorna**

**Tomoyo sonrió ante su burla.-… no, es suficiente por ahora…- dijo con desdén.- pero… aún estoy esperando tus otros dos motivos…-**

**-… ah, sí… y son muy importantes…- dijo el chico enumerando para sí.-… el segundo tiene que ver con el grito de Sakura… y no sabes lo laaarga que es esa historia…-**

**Tomoyo lo miró sin entender.**

**-… te doy una pista… monte Wudang…-**

**Tomoyo siguió mirándolo con los ojos confusos. De repente cayó en la cuenta.-… ¿no será?... ¿él?... ¿cómo ha..?… ¿has ido hasta allí?...-**

**-..Sí, luego te contaré los detalles…- dijo él con resignación. Había sido el viaje más agotador que había hecho en su vida y tan sólo el hecho de relatárselo a alguien ya le cansaba.**

**Tomoyo parecía comprender el por qué de su ausencia y parecía que aquel motivo le bastaba para perdonarle. Ella estaba ilusionadísima por su amiga. Y su alegría estaba presente en su rostro, borrando esos mohines que hacía cuando estaba enfadada. Era maravilloso verla reír de nuevo.**

**-… y el tercer motivo…- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Notó como ella se sonrojaba levemente, mucho más a gusto y cómoda que antes.**

**-… ¿cuál?...- susurró ella perdida en sus ojos.**

**-… no te lo diré aún…- dijo mirando el cielo.-… tendrás que hacer algún mérito para que te lo diga…-**

**Tomoyo lo miró con determinación, y por una vez, fue ella la que derrochó pasión y deseo en su beso, instándolo a participar, a que la dejara sin aire como él sabía hacer. Y él estaba allí sólo para complacerla.**

**Besarla después de todo lo que había vivido en esos días fue…extraordinario.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos, él se zafó de su beso, ralentizando el ritmo para poder murmurar entre beso y beso.**

**-… bueno, hay otra… condición… para que te lo diga…-**

**-… qué…cuál…- dijo ella confusa, cuando vio como él se apartaba y se sentaba en la arena. El chico le abrió los brazos, invitándola a que se sentara en su regazo. Tomoyo obedeció un poco sonrojada y se sentó con él allí, quedando los dos mirando el mar y la luna.**

**-… tenemos que esperar a que amanezca…- le susurró en el oído.**

**-… a que.. amanezca…- dijo ella nerviosa.**

**El asintió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.**

**Tomoyo intentó calmarse, aunque era difícil teniéndole tan cerca. Poco a poco empezó a relajarse y a perderse en el sonido del mar y la infinidad de las estrellas. Parecía que Eriol estaba contento allí en silencio, tatareando una canción en su oído y jugando con su pelo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sakura encendió la lamparita de noche y se quedó de pie a los pies de su cama mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada. **

**Vaya, le había dado un susto de muerte, Eriol y sus ideas…**

**Shaoran entró despacio en la habitación, acercándose a ella lentamente. No podía hablar, ni articular una sola palabra porque la emoción del momento se le agolpaba en la garganta haciéndole vivir la escena como si fuera una película que le mostraran ante sus ojos. **

**Bueno, más que una película, un sueño.**

**Un sueño que había esperado más de cinco años.**

**Y por fin se iba a hacer realidad.**

**Lentamente se puso frente a ella y la observó en silencio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Apretó los puños a los lados, intentando controlar sus manos temblorosas. Sakura estaba allí de pie, a escasos centímetros de él, vestida con un pequeño pijama de color rojo. Podía deleitarse con su aroma a jazmines y rosas, podía casi escuchar su respiración y notar el leve temblor de su cuerpo, escondida detrás de esa maldita almohada que le impedía ver su rostro.**

**-…sa..Sakura…- es lo único que pudo articular.**

**Entonces vio cómo la chica destensaba sus hombros lentamente y poco a poco asomaba su bello rostro por detrás de la almohada. Sus ojos color esmeralda se asomaron y, a la leve luz de la mesita de noche, pudo distinguir su brillo mágico. Al principio eran dudosos, para luego llenarse de sorpresa.**

**La chica dejó caer el almohadón al suelo, y se tapó sus sonrosados labios boquiabiertos con sus finísimos dedos.**

**-… esto… esto… no puede ser… real…- murmuró nerviosamente.- … esto… debe… ser un sueño…-**

**Shaoran frunció el entrecejo. No había ido hasta allí para que Sakura creyera que sólo era un sueño…**

**Lentamente, estiró su mano y tocó con suavidad los dedos de la chica, a lo que ella se sobresaltó un poco, inmensamente sorprendida. Poco a poco, tiró de su mano hacia él y la puso en su pecho, justo encima donde su corazón latía desbocado.**

**-… te aseguro que esto es real…- le susurró tiernamente.**

**Sakura miró sus manos entrelazadas en el pecho del chico y luego lo miró a los ojos. Dos finísimas lágrimas recorrieron rápidas su rostro emocionado. En un segundo dio dos pasos rápidos hacia él y se abalanzó a su cuello.**

**Shaoran la recibió cómo quien recibe una bocanada de aire cuando está a punto de morir asfixiado. La abrazó con fuerza y con deseo contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en su cuello y su pelo. La sintió con todas sus fuerzas, con cada milímetro de su piel. Su aroma, su calidez, su suavidad, la belleza de sus curvas…**

**Toda ella era Sakura, la chica de sus sueños y de su vida.**

**Cinco años esperando…**

**Cinco años amándola en la lejanía…**

**Cinco años anhelándola…**

**Deseándola con todo su ser…**

**Rápidamente, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, enredando sus dedos en su suave y largo pelo color miel. Acercó su rostro al de él y contempló sus ojos maravillado durante unos segundos.**

**Vio su mirada brillante, su finísimas lágrimas ya casi secas en el final de sus ojos, su leve sonrojo y sus labios carnosos y sonrojados entreabiertos, embriagándole con su aliento.**

**Ese aliento que tanto había deseado.**

**Le dedicó una sonrisa, a la que ella respondió y con urgencia, fundió su boca con la de ella. Con fervor y con pasión. Porque había pasado demasiado tiempo, y su corazón ya no podía aguantar más.**

**Ambos se besaron con fuerza, con amor desbocado, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de ella, acariciando el cuello y los hombros de él…. Saboreando ambos la vida que le insuflaba ese momento.**

**Shaoran no quería apartarse de ella. Las palabras sobraban en ese encuentro, porque estaba seguro de que Sakura podía sentir su rápido latir martilleando su pecho, justo donde ella tenía ahora su mano, mientras le correspondía a cada uno de sus besos, dándoselo todo.**

**Pero sus pulmones necesitaron una gran bocanada de aire que se tradujo en un gran suspiro entre sus bocas. Sus labios se perdieron en el cuello de ella mientras Sakura acariciaba con devoción su pelo. Su cordura lo llamó a tierra cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía unos segundos que ya no estaban de pie, sino semirecostados en la cama.**

**Se incorporó un poco, atrayéndola contra su pecho mientras se sentaban en el filo de la cama. Rozó levemente el rostro de la chica con sus labios y los ojos cerrados, saboreando ese momento tan intenso y especial. Podía sentir lo sonrojada que estaba y el calor que desprendía.**

**-… Oh… Sakura…- casi suspiró el chico mientras notaba cómo ella subía con sus manos por su espalda, cómo quisiera percatarse aún de que era real.**

**-… no sabes…- susurró ella mientras él seguía con sus mimos.-… lo que te he echado de menos….-**

**-… y yo a ti…- susurró el chico en su oído.**

**Quería contarle tantas cosas. Quería que entendiera que él también había sufrido mucho, que también había tenido mucho miedo. Que le había dolido en el alma cada día que no había podido comunicarse con ella.**

**-.. oh Sakura… si supieras lo que te he necesitado…-**

**Pero era tanto lo que la deseaba, tantas veces que las que había soñado con tenerla así entre sus brazos… Y sentirla tan de cerca, no ayudaba nada a que la razón triunfara en un momento tan dulce.**

**Él que deseaba tanto ser feliz, encontró la felicidad en sus brazos suaves como la seda.**

**Sin embargo ella habló primero.**

**-… solo dime una cosa…- susurró ella en su oído.-…. ¿aún me quieres…?-**

**Él la miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía aún tener alguna duda…?**

**-… más que a mi vida…- dijo susurrándole antes de unir de nuevo sus labios con fervor.**

**-… es.. todo… lo que… necesito saber hoy…- susurró Sakura entre beso y beso.**

**-… umm de… acuerdo…- aceptó el chico entre besos.**

**Y juntos comenzaron de nuevo con el baile de caricias y besos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?**

**Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas… qué importaba.**

**Eriol había hecho un largo camino sólo para decirle que la quería.**

**Era lo más dulce que había hecho en su vida.**

**Tomoyo contemplaba sus preciosos ojos azules aún detrás de sus elegantes gafas. Eriol no paraba de hablar, contándole su intrépido viaje a Wudang.**

**Vaya, y ella que creía que estaba enfadado o que de verdad no la quería…**

**Y el pobre se había pasado casi dos semanas acompañado por Kazuya y después también por Shaoran.**

**Aquello decía mucho a su favor y de lo importante que eran para Eriol sus amigos.**

**Casi eran su familia, porque Eriol no tenía familiares directos.**

**Estaba sólo en la vida, criado por tutores contratados por sus tíos lejanos, y aún así, había crecido con una alta escala de valores.**

**Se sintió un poco estúpida. No tenía derecho al decir que Eriol no sabía entender lo que era el amor, cuándo él mismo derrochaba amor a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.**

**A ellos, a todos, a su familia.**

**Y por supuesto… a ella.**

**Porque sólo un hombre enamorado hacía tantas cosas por ver feliz a su chica…**

**-… el viaje desde Hong Kong se me hizo más corto, porque estaba tan agotado que me quedé dormido casi todo el camino… llegamos esta mañana y… bueno, el resto ya lo sabes…-**

**-… Guau… toda una odisea…- susurró la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició su suave mejilla.-… eres todo un aventurero…- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Eriol sonrió mirándola con cariño y la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos.-… sí… pero no más safaris por un tiempo por favor… prefiero viajar a zonas más… civilizadas…-**

**Tomoyo rió ante su gesto.**

**-… ¿a dónde te gustaría viajar conmigo?...- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.**

**-… ¿a mí?...- dijo ella nerviosa. Si algún día pudiera viajar con él…- … ¿a cualquier lugar del mundo o de Japón?...-**

**El chico le acarició el pelo, deshaciendo su trenza entre sus dedos.-… a donde tú quieras…-**

**Tomoyo se quedó pensativa un instante para luego decir…**

**-… a Paris…-**

**-¿Paris?...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para luego murmurar.-… sí, estaba en mis planes…-**

**-… ¿cómo?...- dijo ella sin entender**

**-… eh… esto… que estaba en mis planes porque… las chicas siempre decís Paris… "la ciudad del amor"…- dijo con sorna.**

**Tomoyo hizo un gracioso mohín ante su burla.-…también es la ciudad de la moda…-**

**Eriol rió a carcajadas.-… mira, en eso no había caído…- y después besó su frente.-… entonces París estará bien…-**

**Tomoyo rió con una sonrisa floja.-… si piensas que mi madre se va a quedar callada cuando le proponga ir a Paris contigo, vas listo…-**

**Eriol sonrió.-… no te preocupes que dirá que sí, ahora nos llevamos muy bien…-**

**Ahora era Tomoyo la que reía. No sabía lo que entendía Eriol por bien. Simplemente, la relación de su madre con él era inexistente, porque Eriol sólo aparecía por casa cuando su madre no estaba.**

**Y pensar que toda esa no-relación había empezado en esa misma playa…**

**-… recuerdas aquella vez… aquí mismo…- dio ella mientras miraba las olas del mar.**

**Notó cómo Eriol la abrazaba con fuerza y le susurró en su oído.**

**-… por supuesto… iba a ser la primera noche que pasaríamos juntos… y nos escapamos a esta casa…-**

**Ella rió de nuevo.-… no nos escapamos, le hicimos creer a mi madre que veníamos con todos a hacer una fiesta para Sakura…-**

**Eriol rió y su risa le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.-… la pobre se lo creyó todo…-**

**-… todavía me acuerdo la cara que puso al llegar por la tarde y encontrarnos bañándonos solos en la piscina… nunca he pasado más vergüenza que ese día…-**

**Eriol acarició su pelo.-… por lo menos, aún no te había quitado la ropa…- dijo besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza.**

**Tomoyo se giró para mirarle a los ojos roja como una cereza.-… pues yo me acuerdo de que mi madre se puso hecha una furia…- acarició su rostro.-… y de que tú le dijiste que nada te iba a impedir estar a solas conmigo…-**

**Eriol resopló resisgnado.-… lo reconozco, fui un poco grosero…-**

**Tomoyo rió con sorna.-… oh, Eriol Hiragizawa siendo grosero… -**

**Eriol la miró con cariño.-… pero por lo menos sirvió para que respetara nuestra intimidad…-**

**Tomoyo ladeo su cabeza.-… yo lo llamo hacer oídos sordos...-**

**-… ¿pero funciona, verdad?..- dijo entre risas.**

**A partir de ese día, su madre comprendió que ya no era una niña y comenzó a tratarla como una adulta. Pero, de ahí a llevarse bien con Eriol… ella jamás admitiría a ningún hombre que intentara arrebatarle a su pequeña. Qué le iba a hacer, su madre tenía un claro problema de entendimiento con los hombres…**

**La chica se arrodilló, para abrazarse al cuello de su chico que estaba sentado en la arena.**

**-..¿me lo vas a contar?..-**

**-… No…- dijo él sonriendo mientras la sostenía por la cintura.-… tendrás que esperar a que amanezca…-**

**Tomoyo hizo un mohín.- … ¿y qué hacemos hasta que amanezca?...-**

**Eriol la miró con una sonrisa pícara a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose como una manzana. No quería decir eso pero… **

**Era casi increíble, parecía que hacía un siglo desde la última vez que…**

**Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando el chico se puso de pie y le dio la mano para que se levantara. Ella se puso de pie algo nerviosa, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio como el chico tiraba de su mano hacia la orilla de la playa en vez de hacia la casa.**

**-… ¿Eriol… qué?...-**

**Él la miró un poco confundido.-… he pensado que podíamos bañarnos… hace calor y nunca me he bañado en el mar de noche…-**

**Tomoyo rió algo nerviosa. Bañarse. Era eso. Que mal pensada se estaba volviendo…**

**-… entonces… voy a ir a ponerme él…bañador…- dijo ella quedándose muda cuando vio a su chico quitarse la camiseta y las gafas y dejarlas en la arena.**

**-…¿y estropearles la noche a Sakura y Shaoran…?.-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba los zapatos.-… yo no necesito nada…- dijo riendo con malicia- y finalmente se bajó el pantalón quedándose en ropa interior.**

**Tomoyo se puso de color granate intenso y lo vio alejarse hacia la orilla. Por el camino Eriol dejó la única prenda que le sobraba. **

**La chica empezó a temblar al ver el cuerpo atlético del chico bajo el leve resplandor de la luna. Lentamente se metió en el agua y se giró para mirarla, con el agua por la cintura.**

**-… vamos…- la invitó antes de sumergirse.**

**Tomoyo miró el agua y después a su vestido blanco. Fue acercándose lentamente a la orilla, mientras veía como el chico nadaba y disfrutaba del baño.**

"**!Qué demonios!" pensó la chica antes de zafarse de su vestido y correr al agua para reunirse con su chico.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Lond day and I'm ready - I'm waiting for your call  
'Cos I've made up my mind_

**Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde su feliz encuentro y Sakura no se cansaba de besar a Shaoran. A él siempre se le había dado bien ese juego, pero ahora lo hacía con tanto fervor… **

**Qué diferencia tan abismal con la última vez. Shaoran no estaba en absoluto avergonzado o tímido. Ya no era ningún niño. La devoraba con cada beso, con cada roce de su lengua, con cada caricia…**

**Y ella se dejaba llevar. No quería poner fin a ese momento. No le importaba en absoluto estar tendida sobre la cama, con el chico de sus sueños recostado a su lado, llenándola de ternura y de una exquisita pasión.**

_My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine  
No I cannot deny_

**Shaoran se deleitaba en enredar sus dedos en su pelo. En algún leve susurro entre besos había apuntado que le encantaba, al igual que su rostro, sus brazos…. Bueno… sus palabras habían sido **_**"Me vuelves loco"…**_** aunque no parecía querer propasarse, simplemente disfrutar de ella.**

**Y a ella le encantaba que quisiera disfrutar de esa manera.**

**No sabía nada. No sabía por qué estaba allí. Si había vuelto para quedarse o no. Si simplemente era un sueño, o un derivado de su flirteo con el alcohol.**

**Sí, podía ser eso, porque todo pasaba como a cámara más rápida. Como cuando te subes en una montaña rusa y ves las cosas pasar a tu alrededor rápidamente y el estómago te da un vuelco de puro placer.**

**Pero todo aquello parecía tan real, porque sus besos la llevaban al cielo y porque sus caricias le quemaban la piel y la llenaban de deseo.**

**Deseo de acariciar, de conocer al Shaoran que tenía al lado y con el que tanto había soñado. Porque ya no era un niño y su cuerpo se adivinaba ser perfecto.**

_So for one night, is it alright  
That I give... you_

**Mañana sería otro día dónde se darían respuesta a muchas cosas en las que no tenía ganas de pensar en ese momento.**

**Porque esa noche era de los dos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night_

**Shaoran no quería despertar de ese sueño hecho realidad. No le importaba que fuera casi de madrugada, ni que había recorrido cientos de kilómetros para llegar allí.**

**Sólo le importaba que Sakura estaba a su lado, que todavía lo quería y que correspondía a todos y cada uno de sus besos. Lo estaba volviendo loco.**

**Por eso, el deseo corrió rápido por sus venas cuando Sakura comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la camisa mientras seguía besándole. Él la dejó hacer, por un lado por curiosidad de saber a dónde quería llegar, por otra…**

**Porque su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos…**

_My body, my soul  
Just for one night_

**La chica deshizo todos los botones y acarició su torso con una mano, haciendo que se le erizara toda la piel. Después deslizó su mano hacia su espalda por dentro de la camisa y la dejó ahí, acariciándola de arriba abajo.**

**Shaoran se separó de ella un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella lo miró tímidamente y sonrió levemente, bajo el halo rosa de sus mejillas. **

**El chico se inclinó sobre ella, quedando ella tendida bocarriba y se deshizo de su camisa.**

**-… solo… para que puedas seguir haciendo eso más cómodamente…- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, indicándole con la mirada que le había encantado su iniciativa.**

**Ella sonrió y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando él volvió a bajar su rostro para besarla. Sakura lo abrazó con las dos manos, atrayéndolo contra ella. Él se recostó un poco sobre ella, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra de nuevo en su cintura.**

_My love, my love  
For one night, one night, one night_

**Poco a poco el ritmo de sus besos volvió a acelerarse, al tiempo que sus cuerpos, ahora mucho más cercanos, se pegaban más el uno al otro. Sakura dejaba escapar leves suspiros entre beso y beso, cosa que el chico adoraba y por eso la besaba con más y más fervor.**

**El calor de ambos fue subiendo y no ayudaba nada que Sakura siguiera acariciando su espalda, su cuello y su pecho mientras la besaba. Casi por sorpresa, se encontró que una de sus manos agarraba con fuerza el muslo de Sakura y se deslizaba hacia arriba.**

**Oh!... aquello se estaba desmadrando…**

**Shaoran se zafó de los labios de Sakura e intentó incorporarse, pero Sakura lo retuvo en la jaula de sus brazos.**

**La miró por un instante perplejo.**

**¿De verdad que Sakura no sabía lo que podía ocurrir…?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sakura notó cómo Shaoran intentó huir de ella y lo apretó fuerte contra ella, dejándolo escaparse sólo unos centímetros.**

**Parecía que el chico la miraba sorprendido, casi con extrañeza.**

**-...¿qué… te pasa?..- le dijo ella.**

**-… es que… deberíamos serenarnos un poco…- dijo él un poco nervioso.**

**Sakura sonrió.-… ¿de verdad te quieres serenar Shaoran…?.-**

**El chico se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y soltó una risa floja.**

**-…esta noche… me temo que si tú no me lo pides no podré serenarme…- le dijo con sorna.**

_When morning awakes me  
Well I know I'll be alone_

**Ah, era eso. Él quería continuar pero confiaba en que ella le parara los pies.**

**Rápidamente se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama al igual que él. Era la primera vez que lo veía con un poco de distancia desde que se encontraron. Shaoran estaba arrolladoramente guapo, con el pelo castaño alborotado, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos rojizos y todo su atlético pecho al descubierto.**

**Sakura notó cómo el calor subía rápidamente a sus mejillas. Pero no era de vergüenza, no podía estar avergonzada a su lado. Era un calor abrumador, que la sacaba de la realidad y la subía en una nube.**

_And I feel I'll be fine_

**Nada importaba ya, sólo él y ella.**

**No sabía si fue ese calor, o que todo le daba un poco igual gracias a la desinhibición del alcohol, porque se encontró abrazándolo y llenando de besos el torso de Shaoran y casi arañando con suavidad su piel con sus dedos.**

**Notó cómo Shaoran hundía sus manos en su pelo y, por primera vez, era él el que suspiraba. Aquel sonido la ponía frenética y la invitaba seguir y a recorrer su cuello de arriba abajo. Notó cómo su voz resonaba en sus labios al pasar por su garganta cuando casi suspiró...**

_So don't you worry about me  
I'm not empty on my own_

**-… Sakura… no sigas…-**

**Ella subió con sus labios por su barbilla y lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado.**

**-… ¿... crees que después de cinco años podemos parar esto…?- dijo mientras unía su boca de nuevo a la de él en un apasionado y profundo beso. **

_For inside I'm alive_

**Y Shaoran pareció desbocarse aún más después de eso.**

**-… pídeme que lo deje…- susurraba él mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su hombro.-… porque yo sólo no puedo…-**

**-… pues no pares…- susurró ella mientras lo atraía hacia ella para tenderse en la cama de nuevo. **

_That for one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you_

**Esta vez Shaoran se recostó con suavidad sobre ella, sin dejar que sostuviera todo el peso de él. Le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza y susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.**

**-…¿… estás segura….?.-**

_My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night_

**Ella sonrió.-… nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida…-**

**Porque era la nueva Sakura. La que dominaba su destino y no se acobardaba por nada.**

**Mucho menos ante el hombre al que deseaba…**

_My body, my soul  
Just for one night_

**Shaoran esbozó una gran sonrisa, como si un ángel le hubiera sonreído, y buscó de nuevo sus ardientes labios.**

_My love, I loved_

_For one night_

**Y poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar en esa noche mágica…**

_one night,_

…**para tocar el cielo juntos.**

_one night,_

_one night,_

_one night,_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Notas de Manami_chan: **__Increíble, por fin el ansiado ,momento! **^_^** Pero vayamos por____partes. La nueva sensación del verano se llama sartentenis y sólo necesitáis la cabeza de Eriol como pelota jajajaja… aunque ya me diréis si dos cacos intentan entrar en vuestra casa…_

_Kazuya parece que se repone y quiere apañar las cosas… pero teletransportarse a Hubei… lo que hace este chico por ahorrarse unas monedas jajajaja…_

_El viaje a Hubei… uff toda una odisea!... es que China es muy grande y hay lugares inhóspitos pero muy bellos… quién pudiera ir… Lo del hotel en Shanghái XDDDD y todo ha sido memorable. _

_Un gran lio en Wudang. Espero haber dado respuestas al por qué de la marcha de Shaoran. El resto de respuestas, próximamente. Yi-Jie es adorable y Shaoran lo quiere mucho, su nombre significa feliz. Y qué me decís de la creación de Yue?. Qué queréis que os diga, su relación con Clow para mi era totalmente gay y una relación así, por qué no va a tener cabida en mi fic? Son una pareja adorable también. Pero, a quién pretende hacer feliz Yue? Lo que digo, las respuestas más adelante ^_^_

_Lo de Kazuya, yo sé que muchos desearíais que se hubiera fulminado a sí mismo en su huída, pero el pobrecito está cambiando y se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas, su subconsciente se lo está avisando ^^_

_Ya veis que se pueden desear muuuchas cosas: ser feliz, encontrar a alguien especial, amistad, cariño, conocerse mejor a uno mismo, llegar al maldito monte, dormir…XDDD o como Sakura a Shaoran… Me imagino los sueños que podían tener estos dos en la lejanía…***^_^****_

_La escenita Eriol Tomoyo no tiene desperdicio eh? A decir verdad es que adoro a esta pareja, a nacido de mi cabecita y es perfecta… Bravo Manami! Ejem ejem…_

_Y qué hay del secreto de Eriol? Tiene que ver con Tomoyo? Y con doscientas unidades de algo de color rosa claro?... puede que también con París?... admito teorías._

_Y el momentazo del siglo, la pareja más kawaii dejando a un lado sus incertidumbres. Ya me diréis vosotros qué haríais si os rencontraseis después de 5 años con el amor de vuestras vidas… a jugar a las cartas precisamente no!... XDDD han derrochado amor, pasión y desenfreno… digno de recordar… espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena! Ya os dije que no os iba a dejar indiferentes._

_**Glosario Manami_chan ^^:**_

_**puerta de Xuanyue***__: Pórtico de piedra con dos columnas que se encuentra al pie del monte Wudang y donde comienza su ascensión. _

_**monasterio Fuzhen***__: monasterio taoísta situado en la cumbre del monte Wudang. Sale en muchas películas chinas. Allí también se encuentra un precioso palacio llamado "el palacio de oro" donde el sol reluce al atardecer. Para que luego digáis que tardo en actualizar, es que me documento un montón ^^_

_**fusuma*: **__nombre de las puertas de papel tan monas… Manami dando culturilla XDD_

_**ojiisan*:**__ abuelo en japonés. Shaoran llama a su bisabuelo abuelo porque le tiene muuucho cariño^^… esa expresión en japonés le salió de repente, como cuando Heidi decía "Abuelito".XDD_

_**Canción Primera: **__"Universos infinitos" del grupo español Love of Lesbian, os lo recomiendo. La canción creo que viene ideal para Kazuya qué se pregunta cómo ha podido llegar a esa situación él que presumía de saberlo todo y resulta que no se conoce a sí mismo y no sabe obtener la felicidad…_

_**Canción segunda**__: "One night" de the Corrs, mi banda irlandesa favorita. Esta canción es famosa por tener una versión con Alejandro Sanz pero la verdad yo ya la conocía en inglés y cuándo la escuché en español dije… puaj vaya bodrio… las dos podéis escucharlas en spotify os las recomiendo!_

_Nos leemos en el __**ÚLTIMO **__Epílogo de "__**Aquellas vacaciones contigo": Epílogo Quinto: "Vivir".**_

_Nunca una historia tuvo tantos epílogos!_

_Qué pena que se acaba snif snif T_T_

_Que disfrutéis!_


	16. Epilogo Quinto: Vivir

_Tanto los personajes de Card Captor Sakura como los de Kimagure Orange Road no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus autores: CLAMP e Izumi Matsumoto, respectivamente, por lo que yo no me beneficio con esto en absoluto. Aunque el guión de esta historia sí es mio!._

_**Advertencia de Manami_chan**__: La categoría de este fic cambia debido a escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. No es que vaya a ser muy subido de tono (no escribo lemons ojo!) pero los personajes son más maduros y la historia no es tan inocente. El que avisa no es traidor. _

**Aquellas vacaciones contigo.**

**Epilogo Quinto**

"_**Vivir"**_

La oscura noche se difuminaba con los primeros rayos del alba. El leve color naranja empezaba a teñir el horizonte que se vislumbraba por los cristales del gran salón. El chico de ojos azules estaba guapísimo con esos vaqueros y una camisa blanca...¿por qué hoy lo encontraría tan atractivo…?

Sin embargo, aún de espaldas, pudo distinguir como el chico parecía suspirar levemente.

¿Parecía… nervioso?.

O se debía a caso a la excitación de hacía unos minutos?.

Tomoyo se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. Pero es que todo en esa noche le resultaba sumamente desconcertante, ya que, a pesar de su cariño y ternura en su íntimo baño bajo la Luna, Eriol no había ido más allá…

¿Qué le había pasado a su apasionado chico en su viaje Hubei?

Parecía más sosegado de lo habitual…

Y ella… dios santo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan… febril?

Seguro que era fruto de esa nueva actitud por parte de él, insinuante, seductor, cálido pero sin quemar… la estaba volviendo loca, como un león que ronda a su presa sin que se pueda adivinar cuando saltará.

Miró al anaranjado horizonte.

¿O tal vez estaba preocupado por aquello tan importante que le iba a contar al amanecer…?

Fuera como fuera, no sabía qué la ponía más… ansiosa. Si el Eriol arrebatador y apasionado de siempre, o el misterioso e impredecible actual…

La chica de ojos azules se acercó a su chico por la espalda y recostó su mejilla en él.

Deseaba tanto conocer qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eriol sonrió al sentir su pequeña mano en su espalda, para luego sentir como recostaba su cabeza en él. Cada vez que ella le había tocado en esa noche eterna, había tenido que poner toda su voluntad para no sucumbir como siempre a sus encantos.

Y resultaba que aquello era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Porque después de tres semanas, su cuerpo estaba a punto de gritar: basta.

Pero debía tener paciencia, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Era parte del plan…

Se giró y le pasó el brazo por el hombro mientras los dos contemplaban el horizonte a través de la ventana.

Rayos, su pelo olía a rosas tras su pequeña ducha.

Como si no fuera suficiente con desviar la vista de su cuerpo en el agua, ahora resultaba que también tenía que luchar contra sus otros cuatro sentidos.

Resopló profundamente… paciencia Eriol, solo serán unos días más…

El leve rubor de las mejillas de Tomoyo era adorable y perfecto a la tenue luz del amanecer. Eriol acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Parecía tan desconcertada…

-… solo ha sido un baño…- dijo con ternura.-….¿todavía te avergüenzas…?...-

Tomoyo lo miró y el rubor se intensificó en sus mejillas.-… es que… no sé…-

-… esperabas algo más…- terminó el chico la frase por ella.

Tomoyo se sonrojó como una manzana ante esas palabras. Era evidente que la respuesta era: sí.

Él mismo hubiera deseado algo más.

"_Paciencia". _Se recordó el de ojos azules.

-… no… esto… es que me siento incómoda…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.-… ya sabes, me siento como si estuviéramos espiando a Sakura y Shaoran…-

-… lo siento...- susurró el chico.-… pero no podía permitir que cogieras un resfriado si no te dabas una ducha caliente…- sonrió.

Ciertamente, que Tomoyo enfermara sería todo un percance para sus planes.

Pero fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que Shaoran y Sakura estaban… recuperando el tiempo perdido…

Era cierto, él también se sentía como un intruso en medio de una película de amor.

-…está amaneciendo…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-… ¿paseamos…?.- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Tomoyo asintió y le cogió de la mano y juntos se encaminaron hacia la playa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nothing's gonna change the way**_

_(Nada cambiará la manera) _

Era increíble como Tomoyo acertaba siempre con su vestuario. No era de extrañar, sobre todo para una futura diseñadora de gran talento como ella. Pero es que ese cortito vestido azul cielo combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y el mar. Su pelo largo y ondulado caía a ambos lados de sus hombros y ella sonreía con dulzura mientras recogía los últimos volantes de su vestido para que no se mojara con la espuma del mar.

El mar, el amanecer y Tomoyo paseando sobre la orilla de una playa desértica. Una imagen digna de recordar, tal y como había planeado.

_**I feel when you call my name**_

_(de lo que siento cuando pronuncias mi nombre)_

_**The stars, they shine for me**_

_(Las estrellas, brillan por mi)_

Un momento inolvidable para ambos.

-…bueno…- susurró ella.- … espero que merezca la pena tanta espera….-

El corazón empezó a latirle desbocado en el pecho al oír esas palabras. Ya no podía retrasar más ese momento. Cielos, y él que se creía tan valiente, se encontró de repente tan abrumado como la primera vez que le abrió su corazón.

Porque, en esta ocasión, no sólo le estaba abriendo su corazón, se lo estaba entregando por completo.

_**Wanting all you'll ever need**_

_(Querer todo lo que alguna vez necesitarás)_

-…Tomoyo…- dijo en un suspiro mientras se detenía y se colocaba frente a ella.

Las olas se rompían en sus pies y el sonido era una suave música para aquél especial momento.

_**Needing all you'll ever want**_

_(Necesitar lo que alguna vez querrás)_

_**My love, I give to you.**_

_(Mi amor, te lo doy a ti)_

-…dime…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-… antes… anoche… te dije que te quería…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.-… y créeme, no lo dije para que me perdonases… es lo que siento de verdad…-

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco.-…tonto…eso ya lo sé…. No hace falta que…- pero no pudo continuar porque Eriol puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarla.

-… una vez dijiste… insinuaste que… algún día podía no querer estar contigo…-

_**And at times I know it's hard to stay together.**_

_(y a veces sé que es duro estar juntos)_

Los asombrados ojos de Tomoyo delataron su repentino temor. El chico agitó su cabeza. Vaya, le estaba resultando tan difícil, que ella creía que la estaba recriminando por eso.

-…quiero decir que… eso me hizo pensar y…- tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.-… me he dado cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti…-

_**When I'm in your arms there's nowhere I feel better**_

_(Cuando estoy entre sus brazos, no hay lugar en que me sienta mejor)_

Tomoyo sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-… Te amo, más que a nada en este mundo….- dijo con una media sonrisa.-…. Te amaré siempre Tomoyo Daidouji… por eso…-

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo comenzaron a brillar de manera vidriosa. Casi se queda sin respiración cuando vio como el chico sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la ponía entre sus pequeñas manos.

'_**Cause baby it's not a dream, it's reality**_

_(Ya que, cariño, esto no es un sueño, es realidad)_

Las manos de la chica temblaron al recibirla, y una ola de emociones cruzó su espalda cuando pudo leer en los ojos del chico que quería que la abriera.

Casi fue un milagro que pudiera abrir la caja con tanto temblor. En el interior de la caja había un precioso anillo dorado con una pequeña piedra brillante que reflejaba todos los colores de la luz del amanecer.

_**You are my soul, you're my sanity**_

_(Eres mi alma , eres mi cordura)_

Tomoyo miró a Eriol mientras ahogaba un suspiro de puro asombro entre sus labios.

-…Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?...- dijo el chico seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

_**I can't explain but I know it's for ever**_

_(No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que esto es para siempre)_

Una finísimas lágrimas cayeron de sus blanquecinas mejillas. A Tomoyo le resonaron esas palabras en la cabeza como repiques de campanas. Todo era como un sueño: el mar, el color naranja del cielo, las olas blanquecinas, la camisa blanca a medio abrochar de Eriol, su pelo alborotado con el viento, su media sonrisa, sus amorosos ojos mirándola, el brillo de aquel anillo…

_**And if you feel the same way**_

_(Y si tú te sientes de la misma manera)_

-… Oh, Eriol…- susurró la chica sin poder reprimir su llanto.-… sí, quiero…-

Aquellas palabras insuflaron una bocanada de aire en el pecho encogido de Eriol.

Ella había dicho sí, ella había dicho sí…

_**Just let me hear you say**_

_(Tan sólo déjame escucharte decir)_

Con una gran sonrisa cogió el anillo de la caja y lo colocó lentamente en el fino dedo de Tomoyo. Seguidamente tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que no paraban de caerle por el rostro.

_**You feel it too**_

_(Que también lo sientes)_

-… acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de la Tierra….- y dicho eso, acortó la distancia que separaban sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El aeropuerto era un ir y venir de gente a esas horas de las mañana. Hong Kong era una ciudad cosmopolita, llena de gente bien vestida que corría de un lado para otro para firmar y proponer negocios.

No era de extrañar que no importara que fueran las siete de la mañana, para que el aeropuerto estuviera casi abarrotado de viajeros apremiantes que caminaban rápidos para embarcar, o coger un taxi hacia la oficina.

No había sido fácil conseguir un billete barato a esas horas por internet. Pero es que no podía aguantar más tiempo en la casa de Shaoran Li. Se sentía muy nervioso con respecto al Consejo, y no tenía ni pizca de ganas de volver a ver a Liang-Chew.

Más le valía entonces poner pies en polvorosa…

Kazuya se acercó al mostrador y entregó su billete a la azafata. Pronto regresaría a casa y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aunque él no se sintiera igual que antes…

Era curioso como un viaje así podía hacer cambiar a una persona en tan poco tiempo. Pero es que habían sucedido tantas cosas con tanta intensidad. La aventura de su viaje con Eriol, conocer el sufrimiento de Shaoran, escapar de una especie de cárcel, estar próximo a la muerte…

Pero no era eso sólo lo que le había cambiado.

Conocer a Yi-Jie era casi lo mejor que le había pasado durante esos días. Le dolió un poco haberse marchado así de repente, sin ni siquiera despedirse de su nuevo amigo. El sabio anciano sería el único al que echaría de menos de la mansión Li.

Porque gracias a él, había conseguido guiarse un poco en ese difícil camino que era la vida.

Kazuya tomó las escaleras mecánicas rumbo a la terminal en la que tomaría su vuelo. A través de los inmensos ventanales, se podía distinguir el tenue amanecer.

Su mente viajó unas horas antes, cuando recordaba el rato que pasó junto a Yi-Jie…

_Kazuya caminaba por el jardín de la mansión Li vestido con un cómodo kimono azul. La noche se reflejaba en el lago de carpas como si de un espejo se tratara. Yi-Jie se encontraba sentado sobre una roca contemplando la Luna._

_-…acércate… mi joven amigo…- dijo el anciano con su voz temblorosa._

_Kazuya sonrió y se sentó a su lado._

_-…¿ te encuentras mejor?...- dijo mirándolo con su dulce sonrisa de anciano._

_-…sí señor… de hecho… podía haberme marchado esta mañana con Eriol y Shaoran… pero su bisnieto es muy cabezota…-_

_El anciano rompió a carcajadas.-… eso es propio de los Li…-_

_Kazuya estaba preocupado por el anciano ya que podía vislumbrar en su mente retazos de varias conversaciones con los miembros del Consejo, algunas un poco subidas de tono._

_-… espero que todo esté bien con lo que respecta a usted…- dijo el chico respetuosamente._

_Yi-Jie sonrió.-… el Consejo tiene que aceptar mis órdenes mientras me encuentre aquí… aunque no entienden cómo Liang-Chew ha permitido marchar a XiaoLang… tampoco entienden por qué no ha regresado con nosotros… creo que se huelen algo raro y se están poniendo nerviosos..-_

_-... ¿algo raro?...- pero la pregunta de Kazuya fue respondida en su mente.-… Oh, es cierto… entonces, eso quiere decir que Shaoran regresará otra vez…-_

_El anciano lo miró con tristeza.-… mi bisnieto sabe que es la única forma de acabar con el liderazgo Liang-Chew…-_

_Kazuya se quedó pensativo. Al final todo lo que había hecho tan sólo había servido como una medida provisional, un pequeño parche para una gran descosido… el problema prevalecía en el fondo, como una fea mancha que no se quiere dejar limpiar._

_Y de repente, todos sus pensamientos se volvieron a volcar en ella._

_-…pobre Sakura…- murmuró el chico._

_Yi-Jie lo miró por unos segundos.-… ¿no quieres que Ying-Fa sufra verdad?...-_

_Kazuya negó con la cabeza._

_-… Vaya… debes de apreciarla mucho…- dijo el anciano con una media sonrisa._

_Era curioso como al anciano no parecían molestarle aquellos sentimientos. Era el más directo rival de su bisnieto, y sin embargo estaba allí conversando con él sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella._

_-… eres un buen chico…- dijo el anciano mirando a las estrellas.-… encontrarás a tu persona especial…-_

_De repente, algo extraño ocurrió en su cabeza, porque al escuchar esas palabras, en su mente se cruzó la sonrisa de Mei Ling. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que su mente le mostraba._

_¿Qué quería decir eso?_

_¿Tenía que ver con su extraño sueño mientras casi agonizaba?._

_Si es que aquello era un sueño…_

_.-…Yi-Jie-san… mientras estaba… enfermo… tuve un sueño… muy extraño… y no sé a qué se debía…- Y sin saber por qué se encontró hablando de su experiencia con el abuelo Li_

_Y le explicó los detalles del mismo con sumo cuidado._

_El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa.-… veo que encontraste el __**"Tao"*…-**_

_Kazuya lo miró extrañado.-…¿Tao?...-_

_-…"El camino a la felicidad"… nuestra alma nos lo muestra a veces, cuando estamos angustiados por algo, a pesar de que muchos se empeñen en seguir aferrados a su angustia. En ese momento estabas perdido entre la vida y la muerte. Tu alma te mostró el "Tao" para que eligieras si querías vivir o por el contrario… dejarte llevar por la muerte…-_

_-… el camino a la felicidad…- murmuró para sí. _

_-…por suerte… parece que lo que viste te agradó… porque luchaste para volver con nosotros, para nuestro gran alivio…-_

_Entonces todos esos acontecimientos que vio, eran su forma de obtener a la felicidad, pero…_

_-…¿qué significaba todo lo que vi…?- preguntó el chico._

_Yi-Jie sonrió y se puso de pie.-… solo uno mismo puede llegar a saber qué significa… debes de aprenderlo por ti mismo…conociendo tu interior…-_

_Kazuya rió para sí. Vaya, ya sabía él que aquello tenía truco. Si necesitaba conocerse a sí mismo para poder alcanzar la felicidad, seguramente no sería feliz en la vida porque ni él mismo sabía quién era…._

_El anciano Li lo miró con ternura. El hombre pensaba que el chico estaba hecho un lio, pero que si ponía en orden su mente y su corazón, encontraría fácilmente el camino._

"_Eso parece fácil para usted…"_

_Ji-Yie rió con ganas.-… eres muy joven y obvias lo más evidente…-_

_Kazuya lo miró sin entender, a lo que el otro respondió: _

_**La gran mayoría de las personas**_

_**qué vacía y mal se siente, porque usa  
las cosas para deleitar su corazón,  
en lugar de usar su corazón para**_

_**disfrutar de las cosas.**_

_Seguidamente Yi-Jie cruzó sus brazos a la espalda y lo miró con ternura._

_-… gracias por todo Kazuya-kun… y….una última cosa más por favor…-_

Kazuya salió de sus pensamientos cuando la azafata indicaba a los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones porque el vuelo iba a despegar. Informaba de las normas básicas de seguridad y de que, si el tiempo seguía igual de espléndido, dentro de cuatro horas y media se encontrarían disfrutando del sol en Tokio.

Cuatro horas y media en las que podría pensar y aclarar un poco sus ideas.

O descifrar algo de lo que quería decirle su dichoso "Tao".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El agua caía tibia por su espalda y sus hombros. El leve vapor que desprendía olía a ella todavía. Su cuerpo entero se había impregnado de toda su esencia y suavidad. Le daba hasta pena que aquella parte de ella se perdiera con aquella vespertina ducha…

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa mientras cerraba el grifo.

Por lo menos en aquella ocasión todo no había sido un sueño… ni tan siquiera una fantasía subida de tono de la mente de un joven enamorado.

La dulce flor dueña de esa adobarle esencia se llamaba Sakura…

Y para su inmensa felicidad… ella yacía dormida a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

Rápidamente salió de la ducha, envolviéndose por la cintura con una toalla, mientras que rápidamente cogía otra y la colocaba sobre su cabeza, mesándolo para escurrir el agua.

Pero es que aún no estaba seguro de que aquello no fuera un sueño, tenía que volver a verla para comprobarlo, como había hecho unas cincuenta veces desde que despertó.

El chico de ojos marrones salió del baño y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Su pecho ahogó un leve suspiro al comprobar por enésima vez que Sakura se encontraba allí, dormida, en la misma habitación que él, respirando el mismo aire que él respiraba.

_**Take me in your arms again**_

_(Tómame en tus brazos otra vez)_

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y la tenue luz de la mañana iluminaba la estancia. Sakura dormía plácidamente bocabajo, con su pelo dorado enmarañado en la almohada. Su espalda clara, infinitamente suave, se vislumbraba hermosa, eterna, hasta justo donde la blanca sábana no le dejaba contemplar más.

_**Love me like the world will end**_

_(Ámame como si el mundo fuera a terminar)_

_**The way you used to do**_

_(De la manera en que solías hacerlo)_

Sí, aquello no era un sueño, ella era real, su esencia que aún embriagaba su propia piel, su cuerpo perfecto, suave y delicado. Podía verla allí con sus propios ojos y aquello era una prueba irrefutable.

Pero su propio cuerpo también tenía pruebas. Pruebas de que no era un sueño o una fantasía… de que todo aquello de verdad había ocurrido entre los dos.

No había duda ninguna…

Porque sus labios aún le quemaban de todos los besos que había derrochado en esa noche, porque aún tenía el sabor en su lengua de cada centímetro de piel que había recorrido con su boca, porque sus manos aún recordaban la suavidad y sutileza de sus curvas… porque aún la podía casi escuchar suspirar y gemir su nombre…porque su cuerpo aún sentía esa sensación tan plena y placentera…

_**Good times they will come and go**_

_(Los buenos momentos vendrán y se marcharán)_

Se habían reencontrado de la forma más perfecta que jamás hubiese soñado…

El chico de ojos marrones dibujó una tenue sonrisa y se recostó en la cama junto a ella. Se quedó contemplándola unos segundos, lleno de felicidad y de gozo. Un pequeño flash le recordó que aquella situación no era nueva, que ya una vez la contempló dormida tendido con ella en una cama.

_**Hard times we will surely know**_

_(Muchas veces nosotros seguramente lo sabremos)_

_**But our love will pull us through**_

_(Pero nuestro amor nos sacará adelante)_

Pero que diferente era todo ahora…

Porque él no sentía vergüenza, todo lo contrario, se sentía más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo que nunca. Y porque ella era aún más bella, si es que aquello era posible…

Había ido coleccionando cada una de las fotos que Sakura le enviaba, y en su cabeza, podía hacerse una idea de cómo había crecido y cambiado su chica. Pero verla allí tan de cerca, tan perfecta en su desnudez… podía decir que Sakura era una mujer bellísima.

_**And if at times you feel you're sailing stormy weather**_

_(y si algunas veces sientes que estás navegando en tiempos tempestuosos)_

Levemente, los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a moverse bajo sus párpados y con suavidad, sus dos esmeraldas dejaron verse entre sus pestañas.

_**With your hand in mine we'll face this world together**_

_(Con tu mano en la mía, enfrentaremos el mundo juntos)_

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a Shaoran con extrañeza por un segundo, para que al segundo siguiente, sus labios de fresa se curvaran en una leve sonrisa, y sus mejillas se tiñeran de color rosa.

'_**Cause baby it's not a dream, it's reality**_

_(Ya que, cariño, esto no es un sueño, es realidad)_

-… estás aquí…- susurró ella.

Shaoran alzó la mano y acarició su pelo, lo que hizo estremecer a la chica.

_**You are my soul, you're my sanity**_

_(Eres mi alma , eres mi cordura)_

-…¿dónde iba a estar si no…?...- susurró el chico a escasos centímetros de su rostro.-…ahora te pertenezco… me has hecho tuyo…-

Sakura amplió su sonrisa y se giró para acurrucarse junto a él.- … tú también me has hecho tuya…- susurró mientras recostaba su frente en la de él.

_**I can't explain but I know it's for ever**_

_(No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que esto es para siempre)_

Shaoran la miró a los ojos y por un segundo, la sombra de la duda le invadió. Porque todo había sido tan rápido y repentino, casi no pensaron en su momento en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-…espero que no… todo fue tan rápido… -

Sakura puso un dedo sobre sus labios.-… fue lo más bonito que hemos hecho en nuestra vida… ¿verdad?...-

Shaoran sonrió. .-…tienes razón…-Sus miedos eran inútiles, porque sabía que, a pesar de ese mínimo e incómodo detalle, Sakura lo había disfrutado.

Ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran y él la abrazó con ternura. Ambos contemplaron en silencio como la habitación se iluminaba poco a poco. El tiempo pasaba lento mientras ellos disfrutaban de su remanso de paz.

_**And if you feel the same way**_

_(Y si tú te sientes de la misma manera)_

La paz para tanta melancolía que ambos habían sentido.

_**Just let me hear you say**_

_(Tan sólo déjame escucharte decir)_

Al cabo de un rato, Shaoran ayudó a Sakura ya que parecía que ella quería levantarse. La chica se tapó sonrojada la parte superior de su cuerpo, a lo que Shaoran sonrió graciosamente. En el momento en que ella se movió para coger la sábana y taparse, un leve mohín de dolor apareció en su bello rostro.

_**You feel it too**_

_(Que también lo sientes)_

-…¿estás segura de que estás bien…?- dijo al ver a la chica palidecer un poco.

Sakura rió por lo bajo.-… no es que… me duele un poco la cabeza… creo que tengo un poco de resaca… Tomoyo y sus margaritas…- murmuró para si divertida.

El chico dibujó una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que la rodeaba con los brazos.-…¿quieres decir que me he aprovechado de una pobre chica borracha?...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura rió ante el comentario.-… hey… no estaba tan borracha… te aseguro que lo recuerdo todo…-

Shaoran la miró con malicia y se inclinó sobre ella.-…¿en serio?...- susurró en su oído.-… porque si quieres puedo hacer que recuerdes algo… -

Sakura se sonrojó como una manzana y Shaoran rió divertido. Se sentía tan feliz. Había recuperado su libertad perdida en todos los sentidos: en la de vivir, en la de amar y en la de sentir.

Y sobre todo esa, su libertad para sentir, no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla jamás.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando la chica se zafó de su abrazo.

-…Shaoran…-susurró la chica con una sonrisa.-… recuerda que Eriol y Tomoyo están aquí… no les demos más motivos para burlarse…-dijo mientras se ajustaba la sábana alrededor del cuerpo y se levantaba de la cama.

El chico de ojos marrones la miró mientras iba hacia la ducha, envuelta como una diosa con la blanca sábana. Tenía razón, no quería ni pensar en la cara de Eriol cuando se reencontraran en el piso de abajo, porque el chico de ojos azules no iba a desperdiciar su ocasión para fastidiarle.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Durante toda su noche de desenfreno, no había reparado ni un segundo en la pareja vecina. Evidentemente, su concentración estaba en otra cosa, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que seguro lo habían escuchado todo, porque ellos no se habían ocupado en moderarse ni un ápice.

El nerviosismo ausente empezó a crecer en su pecho mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer de nuevo.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Eriol Hiragizawa, el rey del sarcasmo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron en lo alto de la escalera. Ambos se miraron por un segundo con cara de resignación. El chico de ojos marrones le tendió la mano y ambos se agarraron fuertemente.

-…vamos allá…- dijo el chico mientras ambos comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, se encontraron que no había nadie en el salón y que una mochila estaba en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Sakura lo miró extrañada y se encogió de hombros.-…a lo mejor aún están dormidos…- dijo ella, a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros.-… ¿quieres desayunar?…-

Y dicho esto, Sakura se fue hacia la cocina. Mientras la escuchaba coger cosas y mover cacharros, se asomó a la terraza. No, parecía que no estaban, tan sólo se veía un par de toallas tiradas sobre las hamacas de la piscina.

El chico de ojos marrones volvió a la puerta principal y reconoció la mochila como suya. Al cogerla, una carta se cayó de uno de sus bolsillos. La cogió y la abrió extrañado.

**Querido amigo:**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado al máximo de esta noche. **

**¡!Créeme, sé que la has disfrutado muuucho! **

**Tomoyo y yo volvemos a Tokio a ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia.**

**Sí, ella dijo sí. ¿Lo dudabas?**

**En la puerta tenéis mi todoterreno para volver cuando queráis, **

**aunque recuerda que el sábado es el gran día y no podéis faltar.**

**En la casa tenéis ****de todo**** para hacer vuestra estancia**

**sumamente PLACENTERA! **

**Un saludo**

**Eriol X Tomoyo.**

Shaoran se sonrojó todo lo que pudo al terminar de leer la carta. ¿Qué querría decir con eso de "de todo"?. Su rostro se sonrojó aún más al caer en la cuenta…. Ah… era… eso…

Vaya, ¿hasta qué punto se habían enterado de todo esos dos?.

Por otro lado, se sintió feliz por su amigo, ya que iba a unir su vida a la mujer a la que amaba. Durante el viaje de camino a la casa de Tomoyo, Eriol le comentó lo de su plan, algo que Kazuya al parecer, conocía gracias a sus poderes. En principio le pareció precipitado, algo demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. Pero Eriol estaba tan seguro e ilusionado… nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, y eso que aún no se lo había propuesto a Tomoyo. Pero él dijo que pondría la mano en el fuego porque ella diría sí.

"_Porque sé que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro…"_ aseguró el de ojos azules.

Su mirada en esos momentos era seria y decidida. No aparentaba ser un chico de tan solo dieciocho años, asustado e indeciso. No para nada, era un hombre adulto que sabía lo que quería.

Y en ese momento sintió un poco de envidia por Eriol. Porque Eriol tenía el valor para ser adulto y marcar los pasos que quería dar en la vida. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había entrenado y aprendido, de lo valiente y fuerte que se había convertido, a él aún le faltaba ese valor.

El de dirigir su vida y no dejar que otros dominaran su destino.

Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina. Su destino estaba junto a Sakura, ya lo sabía con anterioridad pero tras la noche que había pasado juntos… Sabía que su destino sería unirse a ella todos los días de su vida. Eso lo tenía más que claro pero…

¿Tendría el valor para llegar a ese destino?. ¿Sería capaz de evitar que nadie se entrometiera en conseguir su meta?

Sí, estaba seguro que por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Shaoran contempló a su sueño hecho realidad.

Sakura preparaba café y tostadas sumamente feliz, tatareando una canción. Estaba radiante con su vestido amarillo y su pelo suelto.

Una cosa debía agradecer a sus amigos, porque disfrutar a solas de Sakura unos días era un gran regalo.

Lentamente, se acercó a ella por detrás.

Rozó su nuca con la nariz, cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el olor de su pelo aún húmedo. Notó como Sakura dejaba escapar una leve risita de felicidad.

La chica se giró hacia él y lo miró sonriente, con las mejillas rojas de rubor.

-…¿quieres que te prepare algo…?- dijo sonriente.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar esos dos ojos verdes que lo embriagaban.

-…Un café estará bien…gracias…-sonrió levemente ante su atento gesto. Se quedó mirándola con un poco de pena. No era justo que ella le preparara el desayuno…

-…¿Quieres que te prepare mi especialidad…?- dijo el chico colocándose a su lado frente a la hornilla.-… tortitas con chocolate…-

Sakura sonrió.-… de acuerdo… me encantan…-

Y entre risas y mucho cariño, disfrutaron de su primer desayuno romántico a solas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazuya se levantó apresurado nada más que el avión tocó tierra. Las azafatas le indicaron que debía permanecer con el cinturón abrochado hasta que el avión se detuviera por completo. Pero el chico hizo caso omiso a sus indicaciones, dándose prisa en coger su equipaje de mano del portamaletas.

-… señor… tranquilícese…- le indicaba la apurada azafata.

-… lo siento señorita…- dijo mientras cogía su mochila y corría hacia la puerta.-… pero tengo que bajar lo antes posible…-

Un gran revuelo se formó en el avión cuando Kazuya avanzó por el pasillo dando tumbos y cayendo sobre los demás pasajeros ya que el avión estaba deteniéndose lentamente.

-… Señor, las puertas no se abrirán hasta que el avión no se detenga…- le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.-… así que no sirve de nada que tenga tanta prisa…-

"_Niño de papá consentido…"_pensó la azafata a lo que Kazuya rió divertido.

Decidió hacerle caso a la mujer por unos segundos, ya que si le detenían en la terminal no lograría salir de allí con mayor rapidez.

Era asombroso como cuatro horas de vuelo le habían servido para caer en lo que Ji-Yie le había dicho… en lo evidente.

Qué estúpido había sido…

Las puertas del avión se abrieron y Kazuya salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-…espere señor…- dijo la azafata desde el avión.-… un autobús le llevará a la terminal… es peligroso andar por la pista…-

Pero Kazuya hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y corrió todo lo que pudo por la pista de aterrizaje en dirección a la terminal. Los empleados del aeropuerto se quedaban mirándolo conforme pasaba e incluso pudo oír como llamaban a seguridad por radio.

¡Rayos, qué pesados!.

Si tan sólo quería regresar cuanto antes a casa…

Porque se había dado cuenta de todo…

Y tenía que darse prisa en comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Si su Tao le mostraba todo aquello, quería decir que en realidad Sakura no era tan especial para él como él pensaba.

Sí, era su amiga y la amaba… pero tal vez ese amor no era suficiente…

Porque nunca, jamás en esos cinco años se había sentido enamorado.

Sí era cierto que tuvo una especie de enamoramiento cuando la conoció. Prácticamente fue un capricho lo que sintió hacia ella.

Pero su amor en esos años había evolucionado hacia un sentimiento de suma protección. Hacia el deseo de cuidarla y evitarle sufrimiento. Se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y él, en el pilar fundamental de sus sentimientos para ella. Esa relación, en otras circunstancias, tal vez sí hubiese desembocado en una bonita historia de amor.

Pero aquello no era para ellos.

Recordó las palabras de Manami cuando, siendo un niño de apenas trece años, llegaron a la ciudad de Tomoeda: _"Es tu destino que conozcas a Sakura…"._

Y él interpretó aquello como que ella era su destino… ¡Qué equivocado había estado!. Las palabras de Manami lo habían predispuesto en sus sentimientos hacia ella, y lo habían confundido del todo. Pero, ahora que lo tenía claro… ¿Por qué Manami dijo aquello?... ¿quería decir que estaba en su destino equivocarse para reconducir el camino de su vida…?

Aquello era todo un lio…

Y él se equivocó también al pensar que el origen del sufrimiento de Sakura era Shaoran. Su gran error fue intentar apartarla del amor de su novio… ahí todo lo que ella sentía se truncó, y él no podía ser feliz con algo que hiciera sufrir tanto a Sakura…

Por eso en su Tao, veía a Sakura llorar, era la forma en que su conciencia le estaba avisando de que una relación con Sakura no hubieses funcionado, porque ella siempre sería infeliz… y, como consecuencia, él también.

Y después vio aquella hermosa visión de Sakura y Shaoran corriendo por el bosque felices…

Sí, era eso. Él era feliz si la veía feliz a ella, estaba claro. Porque Sakura era especial, pero, definitivamente, no era su persona especial, no era su destino.

El destino de ella estaba junto a Shaoran y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso.

Pero aún no entendía la otra parte de su Tao.

¿Quién era su persona especial entonces… quién era su destino…?

¿Por qué aparecía Mei Ling en su Tao?.

¿Por qué le dolía verla llorar…?

¿Quería decir que ella sufría por su culpa…?.

¿Tanto le afectaba a la chica el trato que él le daba…?

Estaba seguro de que era porque no quería que sufriera pero…

¿Por qué aquella imagen suya en el espejo la tenía tan grabada en la mente?

No quería hacer infeliz a Mei Ling. Después de lo experimentado con Sakura, no quería llevar a la chica de ojos marrones a tal extremo. Y si para ello debía ser más amable con ella, lo haría, pero… Ni él sabía porque le costaba tanto ser amable con ella.

No sabía si era el carácter gritón y quisquilloso de la chica el que fomentaba esa parte tan arisca en él. O a lo mejor era que no quería… correr el riesgo de que otra chica se enamorara de nuevo de él.

Era mucha responsabilidad, y no quería pasar por lo mismo que pasó con Naoko. Desde que conoció a Mei Ling quiso poner tierra de por medio. Ya conoció los pensamientos de Mei Ling nada más verle por primera vez: a la chica le había parecido muy guapo. Sólo fue un pensamiento, que se hizo más grande conforme los días pasaban.

A él le horrorizaba esa idea: otra vez una chica enamorada, y otra vez él rompiéndole el corazón a una gran amiga. No podía permitir que se volviera a repetir esa horrible parte de su vida.

Y empezó a ser desagradable, a fastidiarla… a intentar sacarle ese sentimiento del corazón que, para su asombro, aún en la chica se hacía más grande.

Y aquello… sin poder evitarlo… lo llenaba de ternura hacia ella…

Ya cada vez desistía más en su empeño de alejarla de él. Era inútil luchar contra los sentimientos. Mei Ling estaba enamorada de él, y él ya no podía hacer nada para evitar ese sentimiento.

Y durante ese viaje a Wudang, su interior había cambiado, estaba seguro.

Porque ya estaba cansado de luchar, cuando el amor de esas chicas lo llamaban.

Tal vez si se dejaba llevar…

Ciertamente, tal como había dicho Yi-Jie, estaba hecho todo un lio. No sabía que sentía respecto a Mei Ling, no sabía si ella era especial para él, si era una amiga o una simple compañera de piso, si ella era su destino o simplemente alguien que se había cruzado en su vida tan sólo para desaparecer…

Pero una cosa tenía clara, se había dado cuenta de lo evidente.

Sakura no era su destino.

Por todo eso se apresuraba tanto en su carrera por la terminal. Pasó con nerviosismo por el detector de metales y vio como los empleados de seguridad venían hacia él a lo lejos.

No, no le iban a impedir volver cuanto antes.

Tenía muchas dudas que resolver.

Rápidamente, corrió hacia una esquina y se perdió tras la puerta de los servicios. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía. Se tele transportó al apartamento Li.

El baño del aeropuerto dio vueltas, y el salón del apartamento se entremezcló con el baño.

Cuando sintió sus pies sobre suelo firme, la cabeza le dio vueltas y casi sintió que los pies no le sostenían.

Rayos, olvidaba que aún estaba débil.

-….AAAAAHHHHHHH…- se escuchó una voz de chica al tiempo que él intentaba sostener su cuerpo en el filo de la mesa.

-…!Kazuya!... ¡!me has dado un susto de muerte!... ¿qué te pasa…?- la voz de Mei Ling sonó preocupada de repente.

Kazuya pudo enfocar su borroso rostro, y le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de Mei Ling sobre su pecho, mientras intentaba sostenerle. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo sus cuerpo. Sí, no sabía qué era aquello, pero debía ser especial después de todo…

Con cuidado, atrajo su pequeño cuerpo contra él y la abrazó. Mei Ling adquirió la tonalidad de una manzana madura.

-… que ganas… tenía de volver…- susurró el chico mientras sentía el corazón de Mei Ling repicar contra el suyo.

Y sin decir más, permaneció unos momentos así, abrazado a la que sentía que era ahora su persona especial y sobre la que tenía que averiguar un montón de cosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling entró en el salón con una bandeja en las manos. Había preparado un delicioso Okonomiyaki sólo para el hambriento viajero. Sus mejillas todavía estaban rosadas por el rubor de hacía unos momentos.

Sabía que Kazuya podía oír sus pensamientos, pero ya no le importaba. No podía evitar sentirse feliz esa tarde.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. En un principio creyó que se debía al repentino mareo del chico o a su debilidad momentánea. Pero es que Kazuya la había abrazado con fuerza y, ahora que hacía unos minutos que estaban a solas, podía sentir como parecía que el chico le hablaba con más cariño que antes.

O era que ella lo había echado mucho de menos…

Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por la salud del chico. Porque parecía más delgado que cuando se fue y más pálido.

-… espero que tu abuela te hiciera bien de comer…- sonrió ella mientras le servía el guiso en un plato.

Kazuya la miró seriamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. _"…. Qué pasa, ¿es que tengo algo raro en la cara…?", _le apuntó ella mentalmente.

Pero Kazuya dijo.-… He de empezar a ser sincero contigo…. No estuve en Narita… Eriol y yo fuimos a Wudang…-

-….!QUEEE!...-Mei Ling se quedó asombradísima de que los dos chicos hubieran ido tan lejos.

Y mientras comía, Kazuya le relato una extraña aventura en tierra Chinas.

Increíble, y ella que creía que estaba de visita a sus abuelos…

-… podíais habérmelo dicho… me hubiese gustado ver a Shaoran y al abuelo…- repuso un poco molesta.

-… tenía asuntos que aclarar con tu primo…- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

Mei Ling desvió la mirada. Ya sabía ella a que se refería. _"Asuntos que arreglar"_ era sinónimo de Sakura para él.

-… en parte sí… pero había otros asuntos…- dijo el chico mientras rebañaba el plato.- … oye, esto está muy bueno… qué hambre tenía…-

Mei Ling lo miró con el cejo fruncido.-… y me vas a explicar a que vino eso de antes…-

Kazuya la miró con picardía.-… ¿a qué te refieres al abrazo o al mareo?..-

Mei Ling se puso roja.-… ummm… pues… umm es que… estás muy raro hoy…-

Kazuya bebió un poco de agua.-…vaya, para un día que no me meto contigo va y te quejas… pues el mareo… se debe a que usé mucho poder para salir de esa maldita montaña …- dijo con desdén restándole importancia. -… y aún no estoy recuperado…-

Mei Ling lo miró con preocupación. Vaya y ella que le estaba regañando….

-…y el abrazo…- dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos intensamente.

Mei ling se puso muy nerviosa, mientras notaba como el chico no paraba de mirarla … ¿a qué jugaba?...

Kazuya dibujó una sonrisa. Seguidamente, cogió el pudin de chocolate de postre.-…. No sé, aquello… me dio por ahí…- dijo con desdén.

Aquello irritó a Mei Ling. Y ella que creía que estaba siendo cariñoso… estaba tan estúpido como siempre. Ni viajes, ni nada podían hacer madurar a ese chico… Estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá cuando él la agarró por la muñeca, y Mei Ling sintió ese cosquilleo que había sentido antes... durante el abrazo.

Al mirarlo, Kazuya soltó una leve risa. Otra vez había escuchado todos sus pensamientos... Pero no sabía por qué pero ese día, el chico parecía tener un brillo especial en la mirada. Era extraño ver eso reflejado en sus ojos verdes…

Los hacían aún más bellos…

-…gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis ojos...- dijo con sorna.

Mei Ling intentó zafarse de su mano. Otra vez la estaba fastidiando… Idiota… ¿Por qué no dejaría de molestarla…?

Pero Kazuya hizo algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos y la descolocó por completo.

El chico, acercó el dorso de la mano de ella a su mejilla. Mei Ling se puso roja de rubor al darse cuenta de lo suave que era su piel…

-… siento mucho molestarte…- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla con esa intensidad.-… pero… a veces no sé cómo comportarme contigo… tienes razón, soy un idiota…-

Mei Ling estaba viviendo el día más extraño y desconcertante de su vida. O le habían cambiado al compañero de piso en ese viaje… o Kazuya se estaba volviendo el chico más adorable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-… ¿qué te parece si te compenso por todos mis malos modos?... - dijo soltándole la mano y dejándola allí parada, mirándolo con infinito asombro.

-… ¿a qué te refieres?...-dijo no muy segura de ser ella la que había pronunciado esas palabras. Porque estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

Kazuya dibujó una media sonrisa.-… sabes que el sábado vamos de boda... y necesito un traje…-

Mei Ling sonrió ante el comentario. Aquella mañana había recibido la invitación de Tomoyo y Eriol. Vaya, solo se la estaba camelando para que lo acompañara a ir de compras. Astuto embriagador…

-… también pensaba invitarte a almorzar…- dijo el chico con desdén mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Mei Ling sonrió al más no poder. Aquello era un sueño. Kazuya la estaba invitando a…

-… sí, te estoy invitando a salir… pero si no quieres….-

La chica se sonrojo ante su comentario.-… vale…-

-… estupendo…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-…entonces nos vemos mañana... me voy a dormir…-

Mei Ling lo miró sin entender.-… ¡!pero si son las cuatro de la tarde!...-

Kazuya torció el gesto.-… mejor más horas para disfrutar de mi mullida cama… hasta mañana Godzilla…- dijo con una sonrisa, y dicho esto se encerró en su habitación.

A Mei Ling no le molestó ese _"Godzilla" _porque juraría que lo había dicho hasta con … cariño. Aquello era maravilloso, Kazuya había cambiado durante su ausencia y ella se sentía feliz con ese cambio.

Pero debía ser realista. Kazuya no sentía nada especial por ella, al menos no hasta entonces pero…

Tal vez podían ser amigos después de todo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día había pasado rápido como la pólvora. Era maravilloso sentir que el tiempo no importaba, que tan solo tenía que pensar en vivir el momento.

Y es que, aquellas pocas horas que llevaba junto a Shaoran, se le antojaban como si hubieran sido años. Y sin embargo, tenía la sensación encontrada de que aún no era suficiente, que podía experimentar y vivir muchas más cosas juntos.

Era curioso como el Shaoran que tenía en frente era mucho más desinhibido y alegre que el pequeño Shaoran que recordaba. O tal vez se debía a que su chico parecía sentirse inmensamente feliz.

Al igual que ella.

Por eso, escuchar a Shaoran reír a carcajadas mientras corría tras ella por la orilla de la playa, era como un sueño del que jamás quería despertar. Era como si la casa de su amiga se hubiese convertido de la noche a la mañana en su pequeño paraíso.

Por eso, tenía un poco de miedo de volver a la realidad…

Pero debía ser valiente y enfrentar los problemas de frente…

-…¿ entonces… quieres volver mañana…?- dijo el chico un poco serio mientras miraba a las estrellas.

Ambos estaban tendidos en una hamaca de la piscina, abrazados buscando sus estrellas preferidas.

-… es que… papá esperaba que volviera pronto…- dijo ella un poco triste.-… no quiero aprovecharme de su confianza…-

Sakura alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus brillantes ojos marrones. A él tampoco le apetecía salir de aquella nube privada.

-…te comprendo…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.-…además tenemos asuntos que arreglar…-

-…¿… te refieres a lo del Consejo…?- dijo un poco seria.

Y es que durante toda la jornada, Shaoran la había puesto al día de todos sus problemas con el Clan.

Y caray, qué problemas…

-… a mi me gustaría ponerme en contacto con Kazuya y saber qué ha pasado en Hong Kong…-

Sakura torció el gesto al escuchar el nombre del chico. No podía evitar sentir un poco de resquemor al pensar en el que había sido su mejor amigo. Y pensar que él casi la priva de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos…

Pero había una duda en su interior.

-…Shaoran… ¿cómo te sientes respecto a Kazuya…?-El chico de ojos marrones la miró con extrañeza.-… quiero decir… se interpuso entre nosotros…-

-… por mi parte está perdonado…- dijo él seriamente.-… no sabes lo que se sacrificó por mi…-

Shaoran le relató toda su experiencia en su huida de Wudang. Sakura se sintió muy triste y preocupada por Kazuya, no sabía que había llegado a tanto por ella… por los dos…

-…podría haber muerto en el intento…- dijo el chico mirándola con dulzura.-… para mí ya es como parte de mi familia… y que sienta algo por ti… es algo que nadie puede evitar… es fácil quedarse prendado de ti…-

Sakura se incorporó y se sentó en el filo de la hamaca. Se quedó un poco pensativa mientras Shaoran la contemplaba con tristeza.

Ella se sintió contrariada. Se había mantenido en sus trece, enfadada con Kazuya, en el fondo como excusa para cortar la relación con el chico. Porque en el fondo, y si su soledad continuaba…

-…sé que hubieses acabado a su lado…- terminó Shaoran sus pensamientos.-… no te debes sentir mal por eso… en cierto modo, creo que te hubiera convenido más que yo….-

Sakura lo miró con fiereza.-… ¡No digas eso!... jamás te hubiese cambiado por él… yo te quiero a ti… sólo a ti….-

Shaoran se incorporó y acarició su mejilla levemente.-… perdóname, no dudo de tus sentimientos… pero creo que Kazuya se merece nuestra amistad después de todo…- dijo con una media sonrisa.-… no digo que lo perdones, pero por lo menos, piensa en ello…-

Sakura asintió tristemente. Shaoran tenía razón, pero le daba miedo saber que lo que él decía era cierto, que de ser las cosas diferentes, tal vez hubiese elegido a Kazuya… Porque, después de Shaoran, el chico de ojos verdes era quien más se había acercado a su corazón.

Sí, ciertamente quería a Kazuya, pero no con tanta intensidad como lo quería a él… Y aquel pensamiento la llenó de angustia, que se reflejó en sus ojos verdes. Nunca pensó que llegaría a querer tanto a otro chico que no fuera Shaoran. Se sentía como si estuviera traicionando al amor de su vida.

Shaoran la abrazó con ternura.-… los sentimientos son algo complicados a veces… sé lo que sientes por mi…- le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.-… algo tan fuerte que te hizo esperarme tantos años… yo estoy aquí y te aseguro que te amo mucho más que entonces… y Kazuya… lo comprenderá… y seguirá siendo tu amigo, estoy seguro…-

La chica sonrió entre sus brazos. Era maravilloso poder hablar así con Shaoran de sus sentimientos, y que todo pareciera tan fácil saliendo de su boca. Se sentía feliz. Porque Shaoran la amaba muchísimo y porque comprendía sus sentimientos hacia Kazuya.

Sin duda, Shaoran era el ser más especial en su vida.

Porque nadie podría leer su corazón tan fácilmente como lo hacía él.

Sin saber cómo, permanecieron un largo rato abrazados, mirándose con ternura a los ojos, mientras Shaoran acariciaba su espalda con muchísimo cariño.

Ambos conversaron tranquilamente sobre su larga separación, y sobre todo lo que habían sentido durante esos años. Shaoran le había dicho que había sobrevivido gracias a los recuerdos que había vivido con ella, y la ilusión de poder construir más recuerdos juntos algún día. También le dijo que, últimamente, todo eso no era suficiente, y que todo en su vida se había vuelto más complicado debido a ello.

-…un recuerdo no es lo mismo que esto…- dijo mientras pasaban sutilmente su mano por su espalda, acariciándola de la manera más dulce que sabía.

Sakura sonrió entre sus brazos.-… dime… ¿cuál es tu mejor recuerdo…?.-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo con una sonrisa, lo que Sakura interpretó como que el chico no quería responder.-… oh vamos, tiene que haber alguno especial…-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa.-… ¿uno que… me haya dado fuerzas para continuar…?- dijo él graciosamente ante la insistencia de la chica.

-..ajam…- asintió Sakura.

El chico la miró de una manera muy seductora y acarició su mejilla una y otra vez con su dedo.-… ¿recuerdas aquel campamento de tenis…?... ¿recuerdas aquél día en el que paseamos juntos por el lago…?...-

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al recordar flashes fugaces de aquello: Shaoran acariciando sus labios con los dedos, Sakura y él besándose una y otra vez, la humedad y el calor de la boca de Shaoran sobre la suya, él haciendo más intimo y profundo ese beso…

Sakura notó cómo Shaoran sonreía más ampliamente. Desde luego, Shaoran conocía todas sus emociones, porque juraría que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-… me prometí…- dijo el chico en un susurro.-… que algún día volvería… y entonces te besaría de esa manera una y otra vez… hasta caer rendido…-

Los susurros de Shaoran la estaban transportando a un maravilloso país de emociones y sentimientos. Sintió su cara arder cuando le dijo.-… ¿por eso me besaste así cuando nos vimos anoche?… ¿ o acaso ya estás cansado de hacer eso…?.-

Notó como Shaoran sonreía más ampliamente e inclinaba su rostro sobre el de ella. Susurró gentilmente.-… eso sólo fue una… pequeña muestra…- y dicho esto la besó.

Los labios de Shaoran se movían con destreza y sutileza sobre los suyos. Su sabor la extasiaba, al igual que cuando se reencontraron hacía unas horas, aunque en esta ocasión, el chico estaba más pausado, ralentizando el ritmo y torturándola con cada palpitación de su corazón.

Ciertamente, Shaoran había soñado muchas veces con besarla de esa manera durante esos cinco años, porque era todo un maestro para ella, ya que parecía que cada sutil movimiento estaba debidamente meditado y estudiado para volverla loca.

Lentamente separó los labios de los de ella, sellando aquel momento con dulce beso en su frente. Sakura enterró su rostro entre sus brazos.

Era un autentico sueño que hubiese regresado por fin.

Mientras que trataba de calmarse, Sakura meditó sobre el regreso de su chico. Ella sabía que aquello era temporal y que dados los problemas que había dejado atrás, sería casi una obligación que tuviera que volver a su país natal.

Pero esta vez, Sakura estaría preparada. Porque había decidido dirigir su vida. Y su vida estaba al lado de Shaoran Li.

Por eso deseaba quemar esa última noche a solas en su intimidad. Porque después de tantas emociones y confesiones, Sakura se sentía más unida a él que nunca. Tanto en el plano sentimental como en el físico.

-…será mejor que vayamos a dormir…- dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su cálida mejilla.

No sabía por qué pero durante todo el día que habían pasado jugando y riendo en la playa, no había dejado de pensar ni un segundo en cuando se hiciera de noche de nuevo. En que de nuevo sus cuerpos se encontrarían y sus almas se tocarían de nuevo.

'_**Cause baby it's not a dream, it's reality**_

_(Ya que, cariño, esto no es un sueño, es realidad)_

Ciertamente, deseaba repetir esa experiencia.

Pero… ¿cómo expresar un deseo tan grande sin sentir vergüenza…?

_**You are my soul, you're my sanity**_

_(Eres mi alma , eres mi cordura)_

Shaoran no dijo nada y ambos se levantaron de la hamaca. Sakura sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y la sangre agolpársele en la garganta. Se sentía muy nerviosa, casi con temor de que Shaoran pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando

_**I can't explain but I know it's for ever**_

_(No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que esto es para siempre)_

Pero no hizo falta porque, acababa de atravesar el umbral de salón, cuando el chico la abrazó por la espalda.

-… no sabes las veces que he soñado con tenerte entre mis brazos…- le susurró él mientras deslizaba sus labios suavemente por su cuello.-… y hacerte mía… Sakura….-

Los labios y los susurros de Shaoran erizaron su piel, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara. Aquella sensación era mágica y cautivadora. Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba aún más, y el rubor se sus mejillas se elevaba ante la cercanía de su aliento. Sin saber cómo, Shaoran la alzó en brazos y subió las escaleras mientras que no paraba de besarla por el camino. Era asombroso lo fácilmente que la llevaba en sus brazos, como si no pesara nada.

_**And if you feel the same way**_

_(Y si tú te sientes de la misma manera)_

Shaoran se había hecho muy fuerte, cosa que había podido comprobar la noche anterior al recorrer su fibroso cuerpo con sus manos.

_**Just let me hear you say**_

_(Tan sólo déjame escucharte decir)_

Aquel pensamiento no ayudó nada a Sakura, que sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba y casi la mareaba.

_**But baby it's not a dream it's reality**_

_(Pero cariño, esto no es un sueño es realidad)_

Al llegar al pasillo de arriba, la dejó en el suelo, mientras prologaba un largo y profundo beso que ella correspondía con todo su ser. Sakura sintió como su espada daba contra la pared y el cuerpo de su chico se pegaba al más no poder al de ella, apoyando sus brazos en la pared a ambos lados de su rostro.

_**You are my soul, you're my sanity**_

_(Eres mi alma , eres mi cordura)_

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando de nuevo.

_**I can't explain but I know it's for ever**_

_(No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que esto es para siempre)_

Casi podía sentir ambos corazones repicando con fuerza juntos. El chico se separó unos milímetros de su labio y la miró con profundo deseo.

-…lo siento…-susurró en sus labios.-… pero me niego a…sólo dormir contigo…-Parecía que Shaoran deseaba tanto aquello como ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más sin su consentimiento.-….quiero hacerlo… otra vez…-

_**And if you feel the same way**_

_(Y si tú te sientes de la misma manera)_

Aquellas palabras derritieron a Sakura que sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban por el deseo.

_**Just let me hear you say**_

_(Tan sólo déjame escucharte decir)_

-…Oh, Shaoran… por favor…- susurró ella, mientras fundía su boca en la de él. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza besándola de nuevo ardientemente.

_**You feel it too**_

_(Que también lo sientes)_

Sakura tanteó la pared con su mano hasta que encontró el pomo de la puerta. Ambos entraron en la habitación besándose y acariciándose. Sus labios solo se separaban para emitir leves suspiros y gemidos.

El vestido de Sakura salió volando por los aires, mientras la camisa de Shaoran caía al suelo.

Lo siguiente que se dio cuenta es que en unos segundos, Shaoran la tumbaba sobre su cuerpo en la cama, mientras la llenaba de caricias y ternura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei Ling reía sin parar mientras abría la puerta con la llave. Entró en el piso muy feliz, seguida de un Kazuya muy parlanchín, que no paraba de hablar…

-… en serio te lo digo…- decía el de ojos verdes.-… tu primo no podía ni verme cuando era más joven… siempre estaba pensando en fulminarme con uno de sus rayos…-

Mei Ling soltó las bolsas en el suelo mientras reía.-… pues es difícil sacar de quicio a Shaoran hasta tal punto de querer utilizar su magia…-

-… creo que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que no me acercara más a Sakura…-

Kazuya vio como el rostro de Mei Ling se ponía serio por primera vez en todo el día.

Rayos, era un desastre…

¿Es que no podía dejar de recordar a Sakura ni un segundo?

Se suponía que ya tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero…

El cariño que sentía por su amiga de ojos verdes era muy fuerte y difícil de olvidar. No era algo que iba a lograr en un día. Pero debía tener cuidado…

Porque también estaba en sus manos el que Mei Ling fuera feliz. Según lo que había entendido de su Tao, él podía evitar su sufrimiento.

Aunque todavía no sabía muy bien cómo…

Había salido con ella, y intentado hacerla feliz, aunque fuese por un solo día pero…

Él no podía hacer más por ahora.

Porque, que él supiera, Mei Ling era su amiga, una amiga especial a la que debería cuidar.

Pero una persona de la que no estaba enamorado.

La chica de ojos marrones intentó disimular su pequeña molestia al escuchar el nombre de Sakura. Estaba desilusionada, porque tal vez había visto algo más en esa cita.

Una cita que él quería utilizar como el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Tal como había sido amigo de Naoko.

Aunque esta vez, deseaba no meter tanto la pata como con su amiga de la infancia.

No cometería el mismo error. La historia de su vida cambiaría al fin.

Estaba seguro.

-… ¿te lo has pasado bien?...- le dijo con dulzura intentando que la chica cambiara su serio semblante.

Mei Ling asintió un poco sonrojada.-… ha sido genial…-

Kazuya ladeo la cabeza hacia las bolsas del suelo.-… el traje es bonito… creo que te pediré consejo más veces… a mí se me da fatal eso de ir de compras…-

Mei Ling rió divertida con la ilusión de nuevo en sus ojos. La chica entendía por fin que había ganado un amigo y con eso, por ahora era feliz.

Por ahora.

Mei Ling se giró para entrar en el salón cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que había una persona sentada en el sofá.

-… hola...-

La voz de Shaoran sacó a los chicos de su pequeña nube. El chico de ojos marrones estaba sentado con ropa de casa en el sofá del apartamento.

-…hey, colega, ¿dónde te habías metido…?...- dijo Kazuya sonriente.

Vaya, se le olvidaba que a partir de ahora serían uno más… aunque se preguntaba dónde había dormido la noche anterior.

-… ¡!Shaoran!...- sonrió Mei Ling al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su primo y le daba una abrazo que casi lo estrangula.-… ¿por qué no has venido a dormir a casa estos días?...-

-… me quedé con Eriol…- dijo nervioso

Kazuya pudo ver en su mente algunos recuerdos que no le cuadraban nada: Shaoran metiendo maletas en un todoterreno negro, Shaoran conduciendo por la autopista con una sonriente Sakura a su lado, que no paraba de hablar y sonreír…

¿De qué iba todo eso?

Shaoran miró a Kazuya fijamente a los ojos. El chico pareció darse cuenta de que Kazuya se entrometía en su mente y los recuerdos, se desvanecieron de repente y fueron sustituidos por imágenes banales como la decoración del apartamento.

"… _por favor, te recomiendo que no leas mi mente… puede que no te guste lo que veas…"._

Kazuya no entendió muy bien ese pensamiento.

Pero, a pesar de que el chico de ojos marrones se esforzaba por pensar en otras cosas, recuerdos como flashes, al parecer muy intensos para el chico, saltaban en su mente: Sakura y él besándose en la noche, la Luna, las estrellas, el vestido amarillo de Sakura volando por la habitación, las manos de Shaoran acariciando la cintura y la espalda desnuda de Sakura…

"_!STOP!... Mensaje recibido…"_ le dijo Kazuya a su amigo mentalmente.

Kazuya miró nerviosamente a Shaoran. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir. Al parecer, ya sabía donde había estado Shaoran todo ese tiempo. Así que "eso" había ocurrido entre él y Sakura.

Le importaba un bledo la vida sexual de Shaoran Li, pero…

No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

Shaoran lo miraba con cara de pena mientras negaba con la cabeza. _"… márchate… no tienes por qué sufrir esto…"_.

Su amigo Shaoran quería evitarle el mal trago de leer su mente mientras estaban en la misma habitación. Se sentía conmovido por cómo Shaoran tenía en consideración sus sentimientos hacia su chica.

Sentimientos que ya no eran tan fuertes e importantes.

Sin embargo, tenía toda la razón. Porque Shaoran había vivido experiencias muy fuertes y su mente no podía evitar recordarlas.

Se supone que eso pasa cuando estás enamorado. El hecho de que tu mente no pare de recordarte ciertas cosas…

Un dato que tenía que aprender para el futuro.

"… _tío, perdiste toda la vergüenza en China…"_ pensó sonriéndole pícaramente.

Aquello hizo que Shaoran se pusiera como una manzana madura, para la sorpresa de Mei Ling y la risa de Kazuya.

-… ¿oye de qué habláis?...- dijo Mei Ling que los miraba sin entender.-… yo también quiero reírme…-

-… nada, cosas de tíos…- reía Kazuya.-… bueno, os dejo que tengo que hablar con mi jefe. Le tengo que pedir el sábado libre…-

-… es cierto, la boda de Eriol…- dijo Shaoran mirándolo con media sonrisa.

-… sí, ese tío está loco…bueno, halla él…- dijo con desdén ante la risa de sus amigos.

Iba a marcharse cuando dirigió una última mirada a Shaoran.

"… _no te preocupes por mi …"_ le dijo mentalmente seguidamente se tele transportó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran se detuvo frente a la casa de Sakura. La noche caía ya cerrada y en el interior de la vivienda las luces estaban encendidas. Apoyó la mano sobre la cancela, acariciando su forma y recordando viejos tiempos.

Rió para sí resignado.

Allí estaba él, aparentando haber llegado hoy mismo a la ciudad ante el padre de Sakura.

No sabía si iba a ser capaz de disimular todo. Porque en el fondo se sentía como un caradura. Porque en realidad hacía dos noches que se había reencontrado con Sakura.

Dos noches en las que la había hecho suya.

¿De qué color se pondría al saludar a Fujitaka Kinomoto?.

Lentamente, entró en la propiedad y suspiró antes de tocar el timbre. Rayos, no había notado que le temblaba tanto la mano…

Su pétalo de cerezo le abrió la puerta sonriente. Sakura estaba perfecta como siempre, preciosa con su pantalón vaquero y una camiseta roja de tirantes. Pudo notar que estaba un poco sonrojada. De seguro que a ella también le costaba disimular todo aquello.

-…hola…- susurró el chico con dulzura.

-…hola… pasa…- dijo ella dejándole entrar.-… papá se está duchando…-

Al escuchar eso, un gran alivio recorrió su espalda. Unos minutos de paz aún. Y sin poder evitarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura y saludándola con un lento y apasionado beso.

¿Cuánto iba a durar esa situación…?

Porque Shaoran sentía como si cada hora que pasaba deseaba besar más y más a Sakura.

De repente una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-… ejem…ejem…-

La voz de Touya Kinomoto resonó a su espalda como un rayo.

Vaya, aquello no se lo esperaba.

Lentamente separó su boca de la de ella, para ver como Touya lo mataba con la mirada.

-… quita las manos de encima a mi hermana…- dijo el otro con una voz que daba miedo.

Shaoran dio un respingo y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura estaba tan roja como una fresa. Que fallo técnico más grande…. Porque Touya Kinomoto casi lo odiaba y ahora, tras presenciar su apasionado arrebato… de seguro que lo asesinaba.

-…Vamos Touya…. Deja a los chicos a solas…-

Por suerte, Yukito apareció detrás de Touya con su amable sonrisa.-… bienvenido a casa…- dijo el joven con una sonrisa. Yukito, su salvador….qué bien la había caído siempre…

Shaoran hizo una reverencia.-… gracias por… invitarme…-

Yukito sonrió, mientras que Touya echaba humo.

-… necesito que me ayudes en la cocina… **cariño**…- dijo Yukito con cara divertida, intentando remarcar esa última palabra mientras se llevaba a Touya de la mano.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Shaoran mientras veía como Touya se sonrojaba un poco y se dejaba llevar de mala gana por… su pareja… Sakura le había contado en sus cartas la historia de esos dos pero, resultaba tan extraño verlo en vivo y en directo…

-… ¿por qué no me has avisado…?- susurró el chico a su bella novia.

Sakura lo miró sonrojada.-…¿cómo quieres que te diga nada?…- susurró divertida mientras se tocaba los labios.

Shaoran captó el mensaje. Era difícil hablar si se tenían los labios ocupados en otra cosa…

El chico sonrió con ternura, mientras se dejaba llevar de la mano de ella hasta el comedor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cena fue de lo más… extraña.

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba feliz porque según él _"Toda la familia estaba reunida por fin"._ Aquello hizo que se sintiera inmensamente feliz. Porque el hombre, a pesar de toda la distancia, el tiempo y el dolor que le había causado a Sakura, lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Fujitaka era una persona extraordinaria.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto de no ser porque Touya lo miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos, sin que los nervios por su constante vigilancia apenas le dejaran comer.

Parecía como si en el momento menos pensado, se fuese abalanzar sobre él y lo fuera a coger por el cuello.

Por suerte, Sakura y Yukito apaciguaban el tenso ambiente entre los dos, riendo y haciendo bromas y llenando de dulzura la casa.

Era increíble como Yukito podía hacer que el serio semblante de Touya se tornara tierno con tan solo dirigirle la palabra. Se veían más enamorados que nunca. Por lo que le había contado Sakura, ambos vivían juntos en el centro de Tokio desde hacía un año y la convivencia les iba muy bien. Hasta tal punto, que ya no ocultaban su amor a nadie.

¿Qué rayos importa el mundo cuando uno ama de verdad?

Por eso, porque se sentía feliz por ellos a pesar de todo, decidió relajarse un poco y no seguirle el juego a Touya. Yukito seguro que se pondría muy triste si le rompía un brazo a Touya.

A saber cómo le abrazaría entonces...

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda al imaginarse a esos dos en la intimidad. Le llevó un segundo decidir que no quería volver a tener esa visión.

Sakura se sentó a su lado en el sofá mientras todos se disponían a tomar el té después de la cena.

-… y dime hijo…- dijo Fujitaka.-… ¿todo te ha ido bien?... ¿has estudiado mucho estos años…?-

-…. Pues… sí…. He aprovechado para estudiar en una escuela privada y… la verdad que todo me ha ido bien..- dijo con el labio inferior medio temblando. Que mal se le daba mentir…

Touya soltó un resoplido.-… me alegro que te haya ido tan bien mientras mi hermana sufría…-

Un golpe bajo.

Todos se quedaron callados ante ese comentario.

-…vamos Touya… no seas así con el chico…- dijo Yukito mirándolo con tristeza.

Touya lo miró con rabia por primera vez en la noche.-… ¿y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me hace muy feliz verle cuando mi hermana casi enferma por su culpa?...-

-…!Hermanito…no digas eso!...- dijo Sakura en un sollozo.-… ¡!no fue culpa suya!..-

-…Mira Sakura, esto ya lo he discutido mucho…- dijo Touya poniéndose de pie y señalando a Shaoran.-…este… **Gaki*…** ¡!es lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida!...-

-…!Hermanito!...- Sakura rompió a llorar y su padre la abrazó para consolarla.

-…vamos hijo, no seas mal educado…- dijo Fujitaka.-… todo eso ha pasado, lo importante es que Shaoran ha vuelto… y Sakura es feliz...-

Touya hizo un espaviento con las manos por la desesperación.

El cuadro era dantesco. Touya enfadado, Sakura llorando y Fujitaka y Yukito preocupados.

Y lo peor de todo, era que Touya tenía razón…

Entonces sintió que hacía mucho tiempo tenía que haber dejado muy claro todo.

Hace cinco años su madre, le dijo lo qué tenía que hacer para dejar la situación clara y que no hubiera malentendidos. Pero entonces se sintió demasiado niño para tal cosa, pero ahora, ahora era un hombre.

Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llevar a cabo esa idea. Como comprendía a Eriol en ese instante…

-…Yukito, por favor… ¿te importaría acompañar a Sakura a su habitación?...- dijo el de ojos marrones con su voz más amable.-… me gustaría hablar a solas con Touya y el señor Kinomoto…-

Sakura lo miró sin entender y con cierto temor en los ojos.

-… no te preocupes… hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar a solas…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yukito tomó a Sakura por los hombros, la cual, aunque algo recelosa, aceptó a marcharse con él.

Una vez estuvieron solos en el salón. Shaoran miró seriamente a Touya.

Fujitaka lo miraba con algo de preocupación, temiéndose un enfrentamiento entre los jóvenes. Touya lo miraba con fiereza.

Para lo que seguro no estaba preparado el mayor de los Kinomoto, fue para la que escuchó…

-… tienes toda la razón, Touya…- dijo el chico con tristeza.-… no merezco a Sakura, siento mucho todo el daño que le he hecho…-

Fujitaka dibujó una media sonrisa, mientras que Touya parecía impasible.-… pero…- continúo el chico.-… Sakura ha sido mi mundo desde el primer día que la vi… y te aseguro, que no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un segundo mientras hemos estado separados…-

Fujitaka pareció captar la sinceridad de sus palabras, porque dijo.-… sabemos que tú también lo has pasado mal con todo esto… no te culpes tanto…-

Shaoran lo miró con ojos vidriosos. Ese hombre siempre tan comprensivo y compasivo…

- …. Perdóneme señor, por todo el daño que le ha causado a su familia…- dijo haciendo una solemne reverencia ante Fujitaka.

El hombre se levantó y tomó por lo hombros al chico, mirándolo con ternura.-… sé que la quieres muchísimo, que no querías hacerla sufrir…-

Pero Shaoran no se sentía a gusto. Su corazón iba a estallar si no se desahogaba por completo.

-… la amo con toda mi alma...- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que Fujitaka sonrió.

Pudo oír un bufido por parte de Touya.

Shaoran miró al hermano de Sakura.-…. Me marché por asuntos que más bien deseo olvidar, no por mi gusto… dime Touya, ¿qué harías si no pudieras estar al lado de Yukito a pesar de lo que lo amas?...-

Touya soltó una risa floja.-…. Me alejaría de él para que fuera feliz…- repuso el otro con desdén.

Shaoran se puso en frente de Touya.-… te juro que lo intenté pero… ¿crees que Yukito te hubiese dejado marchar?...-

Touya se quedó pensativo unos instantes, para luego sonreír levemente con la mirada perdida.-… supongo que no… es muy cabezota…-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa.-… tu hermana también lo es…-

Touya lo miró con algo de más amabilidad. Parecía que el joven iba captando su idea.

Shaoran continuo.-… tan sólo me quedaba resistir esta maldita separación y luego, si ella lo deseaba, cumplir mi promesa… volver… y aquí estoy….-

Touya dibujó una media sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para Shaoran. Fujitaka, sonrió ante la expresión de su hijo.

Pero Shaoran estaba decidido a zanjar su asunto. No habría cabida para más dudas por parte de Touya Kinomoto después de su determinación.

-… quiero que me tomen en serio todo lo que les digo…- Shaoran se sintió de repente más nervioso que nunca. Las piernas le temblaban y casi no podía controlar sus labios mientras decía.-… señor Kinomoto, Touya-san… por favor… quiero pedirles la mano de Sakura…-

Aquellas palabras pillaron por desprevenidos a los interlocutores. Porque Shaoran pudo ver sus ojos abrirse por la sorpresa. Fujitaka fue el que reaccionó primero, porque dibujó una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Shaoran.

-… hijo … ya eres parte de la familia…-

Shaoran sonrió al hombre un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer. -…gra..gracias señor…-

Pero Touya seguía allí pensativo, con el ceño fruncido. Shaoran sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando se dirigió a Touya le dijo.-… es muy… importante para Sakura que… me aceptes…-

Touya lo miró con fijeza y Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada. No, no se iba a acobardar por Touya Kinomoto. Sería feliz con o sin su consentimiento.

Pero el chico lo dejó descolocado cuando dijo.-… te mataré como no la hagas feliz…-

Shaoran tendió la mano a su futuro cuñado y lo miró fijamente.-… es un trato…-

Touya dibujó una media sonrisa y estrechó con fuerza la mano de Shaoran

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por suerte la mayoría de los invitados no habían llegado aún a la mansión de Clow, por lo que nadie pudo ver a Kazuya aparecerse como un fantasma en el hueco de la escalera.

La mansión estaba preciosa, galardonada para el maravilloso evento.

Al pasar por la entrada, se vio reflejado en un espejo. Vaya, el traje de corbata le sentaba muy bien. Mei Ling tenía buen gusto para combinar camisas.

Con cuidado, entró en el gran salón. Allí todo estaba preparado para la recepción, con una decena de mesas redondas vestidas con una fina mantelería de hilo, cristalería y vajilla exquisitas, y cubertería de plata.

Por el gran ventanal se podía ver el jardín. Unas cincuenta sillas blancas se agrupaban a ambos lados de una alfombra de color rojo. El altar, colocado en frente de una gran fuente de mármol, estaba decorado con lazos organza beis y rosas hermosísimas.

Eriol había tirado la casa por la ventana y todo estaba perfecto.

-… loco…- murmuró para sí mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-… estoy loco de amor si es a eso a lo que te refieres…-

La voz de Eriol resonó a su espalda. El chico de ojos azules estaba elegantemente vestido con un chaqué de color negro y una rosa blanca en la solapa. Kazuya ladeó la cabeza.

-…Guau… que nivel…- dijo con sorna.

Eriol se ajustó las gafas y miró para otro lado. A pesar de la seguridad en sí mismo que siempre demostraba, el chico parecía fuera de sí. A Kazuya le dio la risa floja ante sus pensamientos.

-… no me puedo creer que estés tan nervioso…- dijo Kazuya con sorna.-… si todo esto lo has montado tú…-

Eriol dibujó una media sonrisa.-…en parte… Tomoyo ultimó los detalles… estoy nervioso, creo que es normal…-

Kazuya sonrió. Vaya, no sabía por qué tenía que estar nervioso. Había cosas que aún no entendía. Porque querer casarse con tan solo dieciocho años…

¿Para qué tanta prisa?.

Si estaban comenzando a vivir la vida.

Pero Eriol y Tomoyo eran especiales, mucho más adultos que el resto y su vida era aún más acelerada. Tal vez aquello les llevara a ralentizar el ritmo.

¿O no?

Un pensamiento le cruzó la mente como un rayo…

-…oye, no habréis montado todo esto para… - e hizo un gesto como si acunara un bebé.

Eriol estalló en risas ante su comentario.-…. ¡!No, nada de eso!... sólo quiero hacer oficial mi amor por Tomoyo… que el mundo entero lo sepa…-

-… pues para eso no hace falta casarse…- murmuró para sí Kazuya.

En ese momento, vieron como al jardín llegaban unos cuantos invitados.

-… ¿me acompañas a recibir a los invitados?...- y dicho esto ambos salieron al jardín.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo se miraba sonriente al espejo. Movió un poco la falda de su sencillo vestido en color blanco roto. Al tocar la suave tela de seda se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Hacía unos días creía que todo se había terminado entre ella y Eriol y ahora… allí estaba, vestida de novia esperando a convertirse en su esposa para toda la eternidad.

La emoción se le agolpaba en el pecho, pero intentaba disimularla.

Sakura se acercó a ella. Su amiga tenía los ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le colocó con cuidado una preciosa estrella de plata con una piedra azul en el centro a un lado de su pelo semirecogido, y le arregló algunos tirabuzones para que cayeran a un lado de su hombro.

-…. ¡!Estás preciosa Tomoyo!... dijo su emocionada amiga.

-…!sí, Tomoyo, estás muy bonita!...- decía Kero revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza de Tomoyo.

-…Eriol se quedará de piedra al verte…- decía Spinel

De repente, algo la descolocó en aquel mágico momento. Mei Ling las enfocaba a ambas con su propia cámara de vídeo.

-…¿qué se siente al ser tú la protagonista de la película…?...- decía sonriente la de ojos marrones.

Tomoyo se ajustó su traje palabra de honor mirándose al espejo y dijo.-…. Muuuchos nerviossss…-

Sakura y Mei Ling rieron ante el comentario de su amiga, a las que se unieron los dos guardianes.

En esos momentos, Sonomi Daidouji entró en la habitación vestida con un elegante vestido rojo. Kero y Spinel se escondieron con el tiempo justo en el bolso de Sakura.

-…!AAAHHH…. Mi Pequeña!...- decía la emocionadísima mujer.-… no me puedo creer que vayas a casarte…-

Tomoyo sonrió a su madre.-… mamá…- se emocionó la chica.

-… parece que fue ayer cuando os sacaba fotos a Sakura y a ti vestidas con vuestros kimonos nuevos y… tuvo que aparecer ese….-

No, aquello no lo iba a permitir. No en el día de su boda.-… mamá, recuerda la que prometiste…-

Y es que a Sonomi no le gustaba nada que su hija se casara con Eriol pero, al final el chico de ojos azules la había convencido y, al parecer y según le habían prometido los dos, habían acordado una tregua.

"_Por tu felicidad",_ habían repetido ambos las mismas palabras aunque en ocasiones diferentes.

Las palabras de la paz al fin.

Paz, por lo menos mientras durara la ceremonia.

Sakura le pasó el ramo de peonias y freesias a Tomoyo.-… es la hora…- le dijo su sonriente amiga.

Tomoyo respiró hondo, puesto que se encaminaba al día más importante de toda su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura se sentó junto a Shaoran en el jardín. El chico la ayudó a colocar bien su precioso y largo vestido color fucsia.

-… ¿cómo está Tomoyo?...- le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-…. Preciosa y feliz…- le dijo ella.-… ¿Y Eriol?...-

Shaoran señaló con la cabeza al altar mientras se veía a Eriol dar vueltas de un lado para otro, con los brazos cruzados a su espalda. Sakura sonrió al ver lo nervioso que parecía el chico.

Al echar un vistazo entre los invitados, pudo distinguir a Sonomi y su padre sentados en la parte delantera, a Mei Ling que se sentaba apresurada junto a Chiharu y Yamazaki, Touya y Yukito, Nakuru y su esposo, las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo y algunos compañeros de instituto y amigos más.

Sakura miró hacia la casa y vio a Spinel y Kero asomados en una esquinita de una ventana del primer piso. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver cómo Kazuya estaba de pie al final de todos los invitados.

El chico la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sintió un poco confusa ya que era la primera vez que se veían después de su horrible discusión. Un flash muy doloroso volvió a su mente: Kazuya arrodillado y abrazado a su cintura rogándole que no le negara su amistad…

No había tenido la ocasión de hablar con él y… bueno, aclarar las cosas.

"_Lo siento Kazuya yo…"_

"… _luego hablamos preciosa…"_ le apuntó el chico mentalmente al tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

Sakura sintió una ola de alegría al escuchar sus palabras. Era su forma de hablar, la que siempre había utilizado con ella.

Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sintió que seguían siendo los mejores amigos del mundo.

Como si nada hubiera estropeado esa amistad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los invitados hablaban tranquilamente todo sentados en sus asientos. A todo el mundo le parecía que la mansión estaba preciosa aquella tarde y que la boda sería hermosa.

Ciertamente, la mansión Clow era el escenario perfecto para aquel acontecimiento. El broche de oro para su historia de amor. Después de eso, Tomoyo y él vivirían en su moderno piso su nueva vida juntos.

Una vida en la que Tomoyo sería Tomoyo Hiragizawa, su esposa.

Aquella idea hacía que una corriente eléctrica de alegría subiera por su espalda.

Nunca creyó que aquella simple idea lo fuera hacer tan feliz.

De repente, todos los invitados se callaron y la música de violines invadió el lugar. Eriol se sintió transportado a un paraíso de rosas, violines y felicidad.

Tomoyo avanzaba por la alfombra sonriente y preciosa. Su vestido palabra de honor dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos hombros, tan sólo adornados con algunos tirabuzones que caían a un lado de su recogido. Le encantaba, que llevara el pelo así, tan natural y con tan solo unas cuantas estrellas plateadas.

Sus labios se fresa parecían temblorosos conforme se acercaba a su lado y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color rosa.

-… estas preciosa…- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa cuando ella llegó a su lado.

Al cogerla de la mano, pudo notar como su pequeña mano también temblaba al igual que la suya.

Prácticamente, le fue casi imposible seguir lo que decía el maestro de ceremonias, porque para él, el resto del mundo había desaparecido y él estaba perdido en sus profundos ojos azules.

Cuando llegó el momento de intercambiarse los anillos, el maestro de ceremonias tuvo que llamar su atención, ya que él estaba allí sonriente, mirándola como hipnotizado. Pudo oír las leves risas de los invitados.

Pero casi le da un ataque cuando le tocó el turno de hablar. Nunca se había sentido así por tener que hablar en público. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Cogió aire para intentar sosegarse. Tenía el discurso bien aprendido, ya que ambos habían decidido redactar cada uno sus votos, pero sentía que los nervios le iban a traicionar. Eran tantas las cosas que había pensado decir…

- ___Yo, Eriol,…- continuó mirando sólo sus preciosos y vidriosos ojos azules.-… prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y amante devoto. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y en la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma cada día. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor. ..- dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo.- …Te quiero Tomoyo…-_

___A Tomoyo le tembló la voz cuando comenzó a hablar, claramente emocionada por sus palabras. Las palabras de ella también fueron hermosas, llenas de sinceridad y sentimiento._

___- Eriol, ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Prometo ser una esposa y amante cariñosa y fiel. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Te daré mi amor y mi vida en cada segundo que compartamos juntos._ ___Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida.____Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor…- y le colocó el anillo con sumo cuidado.-… te quiero Eriol…-_

___Cuando el maestro de ceremonias los declaró marido y mujer, Eriol se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable por nada, ya que le parecía sorprendente que dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaran de sus ojos azules. Sin previo aviso, besó con anhelo a Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura ante el aplauso y los vítores de los invitados._

___La felicidad más grande del mundo sin duda era esa._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura no podía parar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Había sido la boda más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban radiantes y felices.

Notó cómo Shaoran le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro. Ella no pudo evitar acurrucarse contra su hombro y dejarse consolar. Su chico siempre tan amable y cariñoso.

Un leve halo rosa cruzó sus mejillas.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos. Él parecía feliz.

Tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Que algún día podrían ser así de felices.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cena fue de lo más exquisita, llena de grandes platos dignos de cualquier restaurante de alta cocina. Un equipo de cocineros y camareros se afanaban por hacer que todo fuera perfecto. Entre los platos, había mucha comida occidental como marisco y faisán con setas. A Shaoran le pareció asombroso que Eriol hubiera organizado todo aquello en tan poco tiempo.

Si tenía en cuenta de que además el chico había ido a Wudang a buscarle. Rayos, con lo ocupado que debía estar con todo esto…

Porque desde luego, organizar una boda tan perfecta, debía llevar mucho trabajo.

Lo sorprendente fue cuando la cena terminó y los camareros retiraron hacia un lado las mesas, para dejar un espacio en medio del salón. Al cabo de unos minutos, la música empezó a sonar y luces de colores iluminaban todo el salón. Los camareros servían champán y cócteles a los invitados, los cuáles conversaban animadamente.

De repente, la música cambió. Shaoran pudo distinguir las notas del vals de las flores de Tchaikovsky. Eriol tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y la condujo al centro de la pista, la miró por unos segundos, para luego besarle la mano y hacer una reverencia. Seguidamente, comenzaron a deslizarse graciosamente por la pista.

Shaoran se puso un poco tenso al ver a su amigo bailar. Por lo visto, los novios habían abierto el momento de los bailes. No pretendería que él también bailara….

El chico de ojos marrones echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de mesa. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sakura, Mei Ling y Kazuya. Todos sonreían ante el espectáculo.

-…parece un cuento de hadas…- dijo Chiharu mientras miraba a la feliz pareja bailar con ojos maravillados.

-… ¡!Tomoyo parece tan feliz!...- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-….Eriol ha organizado una gran boda…- dijo Mei Ling.

-… ¿Te imaginas que alguno de los dos tropezara y se cayera?...- dijo Yamazaki sonriente.

Chiharu le dio un codazo.-… ¡!no seas gafe, Idiota!...-

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa. Aquellos dos seguían igual que siempre. Cómo se alegraba de volverlos a ver de nuevo y que fueran tan felices.

Tan feliz como lo sería él con Sakura de ahora en adelante.

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. ¡!Había pedido la mano de Sakura!. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo eso?. Bueno, en parte era su idea principal, algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo y que lo llenaba de felicidad e ilusión. Pero se sentía tan joven e inexperto…

Miró con dulzura a Sakura. Su precioso pétalo de cerezo aún no sabía nada. No es que se fueran a casar la semana que viene ni mucho menos. Primero debía arreglar todos los problemas que había dejado en Hong Kong, pero debía de darse prisa en proponérselo, antes de que Touya le soltara alguna de sus bromitas.

De repente, una idea se le cruzó como un rayo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró los ojos verdes de Kazuya mirándolo fijamente. Su amigo lo había escuchado todo. Rayos, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle?. Shaoran esperó algún comentario por parte de Kazuya, un enfado, algo…

Pero nada, Kazuya le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos sin decir nada, para luego volver a mirar a Eriol y Tomoyo y aplaudir. El baile había concluido

Shaoran se sintió muy mal. Kazuya no se merecía enterarse así de las cosas. Era su amigo, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él… y no le gustaba hacerle sufrir.

Pero el chico de ojos verdes, tan sólo lo miró de reojo seriamente, con los brazos cruzados. Seguidamente se levantó.

-…hey, Yamazaki colega…- le dijo a su amigo.-…¿qué te parece si le decimos a ese camarero que nos dé un par de whiskies?...-

Los demás acompañantes se quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario de Kazuya. Nunca habían visto a Kazuya y Yamazaki beber algo tan fuerte. Yamazaki sonrió.-… ¡!venga, vale!...- y se levantó y se puso junto con el de ojos verdes.

-… Ta… Takashi… si tu no bebes… whisky…- le dijo Chiharu, pero sus sorprendidas palabras se ahogaron con el sonido de la fuerte música de discoteca que sonaba en ese momento.

Shaoran vio como ambos chicos se iban a marchar, pero en ese momento, Kazuya se dirigió a él. -… vamos colega…- le dijo sonriente.-… estamos de celebración…-

Decidió acompañar a sus amigos, aunque no tenía pensamiento de beber nada. Nunca le había gustado el alcohol. Kazuya le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"… _me alegro por vosotros…"_ fue lo que añadió mentalmente el de ojos verdes.

Aquel comentario alegró a Shaoran. Al parecer Kazuya le daba el visto bueno a todo eso.

Eso era un gran alivio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::

La noche estaba muy avanzada. Sakura había dicho a su padre que se quedaría un poco más en la fiesta. Touya y Yukito lo llevarían a casa. El pequeño Kero decidió seguir la fiesta con Spinel en casa de Nakuru…

Ella se lo estaba pasando genial con sus amigas. Chiharu estaba muy interesada en cómo le iban las cosas con Shaoran ahora que había regresado. Las preguntas de Chiharu estaban rozando ya el interrogatorio, cuando la feliz novia apareció para sentarse un rato con sus amigas, mientras tomaban unos cócteles.

Todas la elogiaron por lo guapísima que estaba y lo maravilloso que había sido todo. Tomoyo estaba radiante y muy emocionada.

-…!Todo ha sido tan repentino!...- dijo la chica muy sonriente.-… estoy en una nube…-

-… No es de extrañar…- decía Mei Ling sonriente.-… todo ha sido tan precioso… ¡!Qué cosas tan bonitas os habéis dicho!...- decía Mei Ling con cara de ensoñación.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo.- … ¿y por qué no dejáis de hablar de mi?...- decía la chica avergonzada.-… Sakura también tiene mucho que contar…-

Sakura se sobresaltó ante su comentario.-… ¿yo… por qué?...-

Tomoyo sonrió.-… siento tanto haberme marchado… ¿cómo fue tu reencuentro con Shaoran?... veo que todo ha ido muy bien…-

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su reencuentro. Todo había sido tan mágico. Pero sintió las miradas sonrientes de sus tres amigas clavadas en su cara. ¿Qué contarles?. Evidentemente no podía contarles… eso… ¡!se moriría de vergüenza!.

-… ummm… ehh… todo fue… genial…-

Tomoyo dibujó una sonrisa de condescendencia. Sabía que para ella, pocas palabras bastaban. Pero Chiharu estaba muy inquisidora esa noche y Mei Ling, parecía conocer parte de la historia, aunque seguro que se moría de ganas por saber los detalles…

-… pero… ¿cómo fue…?- decía Chiharu.

Pero por suerte no tuvo que responder, porque Yamazaki apareció sonriente detrás de ella. - … qué te parece si bailamos…- le dijo el sonriente chico.

-… me parece que has bebido mucho…- dijo Chiharu con desdén.

-… hey… estoy fresco como una rosa…- dijo el chico abriendo los brazos.-… tienes miedo de que baile mejor que tú…-

La chica lo miró desafiante.-… eso lo veremos…-y dicho esto, se fue con él hasta la pista.

Sakura respiró aliviada. Por fin no tendría que explicar nada. Pero se dio cuenta de que Mei Ling, aún esperaba una respuesta.

-… ¿Y bien…?-

Sakura no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, cuando un chico de ojos verdes se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.-… ¿podemos hablar un momento preciosa?...-

Sakura sonrió feliz por librarse de las preguntas comprometidas y porque Kazuya parecía tan amable y cariñoso con ella como siempre.

Kazuya la tomó de la mano y la condujo por el salón. Sakura rió al pasar por en medio de la pista de baile, ya que los invitados hacían un círculo y vitoreaban a Yamazaki que bailaba al estilo break dance por el suelo.

-…!Muy bien Takashi!...- lo animaba Chiharu.

Kazuya rió al ver a su amigo, para después acompañar a Sakura hacia el jardín.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las estrellas brillaban en una noche clara y limpia. La luna llena era de color nacarado y se reflejaba levemente en el agua de la fuente del jardín. Sakura se sentó en el filo de la fuente y miró a su acompañante.

El chico de ojos verdes la miró por unos segundos. Estaba tan preciosa esa noche. Ciertamente, independientemente de lo que sintiera por ella, jamás dejaría de pensar que Sakura era una de las chicas más bellas que había conocido.

Las palabras de ella le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-…¿Cómo te encuentras Kazuya…?... Shaoran me contó lo de Wudang y….-

El chico sonrió y se acercó para arrodillarse frente de ella.-… estoy fuerte como un roble… no te preocupes….-

Seguidamente se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, para, de repente, decir al unísono.

-… Lo siento…-

Ambos rieron por su sincronización, pero fue el chico quién tomó la iniciativa.

-…siento tanto todo por lo que te he hecho pasar… todo fue tan estúpido de mi parte…- dijo el chico con melancolía.-… pero he comprendido que le perteneces a él… que siempre fue él….-

Sakura negó con la cabeza.-… yo siento mucho haberte dado esperanzas… sé que no fue muy acertado por mi parte… pero estaba tan…-

-… perdida…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa. La chica asintió mirándolo con cariño.

-… me alegro que hayas encontrado por fin tu camino…- le dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla.

Sakura lo miró con alegría y tristeza mezclados.-… ojalá encuentres pronto el tuyo…-

El chico sonrió con sorna.-… eso parece ser más complicado…- Sakura lo miró sin entender.-… pero todo será más fácil si te tengo a ti como amiga…-

Sakura sonrió y acarició la mano del chico que estaba sobre su mejilla.-… siempre seremos los mejores amigos…-

Kazuya sonrió feliz. En ese momento notó como alguien los observaba desde un árbol.

"… _toda tuya…"_ le apuntó mentalmente.

Kazuya se puso de pie y se giró, para ver cómo Shaoran se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa. El de ojos marrones se paró frente al chico de ojos verdes y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-… nunca te he dado las gracias por haberla cuidado… Gracias Kazuya…-

Sakura los miró emocionada. Los dos hombres más importantes de su vida juntos al fin.

Kazuya puso su mano sobre la del chico y lo miró sonriente.

"… _ahora es tu turno de cuidarla…"_

Y dicho esto se encaminó a la fiesta dejando solos a la feliz pareja.

"… _creo que necesitaré otro whisky…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… ¿Ha ido todo bien…?- le dijo el chico de ojos marrones sentándose junto a ella. Sakura recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y asintió levemente.

-… Kazuya es un chico estupendo…- dijo la chica con un susurro.

Shaoran pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de Sakura. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-… Shaoran… ¿Qué pasará ahora…?...- dijo ella con melancolía.

El chico de ojos marrones suspiró levemente.-… no quiero ocultarte nada Sakura…. Ya sabes que tendré que volver a Hong Kong y arreglarlo todo…-

El chico giró su rostro al no escuchar ningún sonido de la boca de Sakura tras sus palabras.-… pero no será como antes…- dijo el chico con urgencia.-… volveré lo antes posible y….-

-….No…-

Shaoran se sorprendió de lo que dijo la chica.-…¿Cómo…?..-

Sakura lo miró con seriedad y determinación.-… que no… no permitiré que te alejes de mi otra vez…-

Shaoran lo miró asombrado. No se esperaba en absoluto esa reacción.-… pe.. pero Sakura… debo volver, no puedo dejar todo este lio en manos de mi bisabuelo y mi madre…- dijo con urgencia.-… soy el responsable de todo y…-

-… ya lo sé…- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a él.-… por eso…. Yo….-

Sakura lo miraba recelosa y nerviosa. El chico no sabía por qué se comportaba así.

-… solo serán unos meses y después…- dijo él con paciencia para que lo comprendiera.

-… No…- volvió a repetir ella seriamente.-… Shaoran… yo… quiero irme contigo a Hong Kong …-

Aquellas palabras lo pillaron desprevenido. Una ola de calor invadió su pecho y su corazón se llenó de gozo. Sakura lo miraba un poco sonrojada.

-… esto… podría estudiar algo allí y… tú podrías arreglar tus asuntos… así no tendríamos estar separados y …-

-… pero…¿ y tu familia?... ¿qué dirán tu padre y Touya?...- dijo él con preocupación.

-Será como si tuviese que ir a una Universidad lejana, aunque esté un poquito más lejos… lo comprenderán…-dijo la chica con ilusión reflejada en sus ojos. Se veía que Sakura había meditado bastante esa idea.

Shaoran se puso de pie como un resorte y se abrazó a su cintura mirándola con infinito cariño.-… ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer eso por mi…?-

Sakura asintió sonriente.-… no podría volver a estar separada de ti ni un día más…-

Shaoran la abrazó con más fuerza tras pronunciar esas palabras. Era muy feliz. Sakura y él jamás se volverían a separar y con eso le bastaba. Pero Sakura no iría a Hong Kong de esa manera. Allí, los miembros del Clan deberían de tratarla como se merecía…

El chico hizo caso a su determinación y apretó con fuerza las manos de Sakura. Debía de hacerlo, aunque fuera precipitado y repentino…

-…Sakura…- y mirándola a los ojos se puso de rodillas ante ella. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó.

-…. ¿Vendrás conmigo a Hong Kong siendo mi… prometida?...-

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban con el fulgor de la Luna. Su rostro estaba ilusionado, en una expresión que jamás había visto en él. Shaoran no sólo estaba aceptando su proposición, sino que le estaba pidiendo que fuera su prometida. Es decir, que algún día ellos dos… se unirían para siempre.

-… sí, Shaoran, sí…- dijo ella emocionada.

La chica vio como Shaoran sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, para un segundo después cambiar su expresión a una graciosa mueca. El chico parecía preocupado o avergonzado por algo.

-… ¿qué pasa…?.-dijo ella divertida, haciendo que se levantara del suelo.

-… perdóname…- dijo el chico rebuscando en su bolsillo.-… no me ha dado tiempo a comprarte un anillo…-

Sakura rió nerviosa.-… no…no importa….- pero Shaoran tomó su mano y puso sobre ella una preciosa esfera de color rojo oscuro, con una cinta roja de seda colgando.

-… es tu… tu espada…- dijo ella sorprendida.-… no, no puedo aceptar esto…- dijo ella nerviosa, intentando devolvérsela.

Pero él le cerró la mano para que la aceptara.-… te mereces el diamante más grande del mundo, pero hasta que te lo de… por favor… cuida de esto por mi… con él va mi corazón…-

Sakura asintió sonriente y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, como si nada en el mundo importara nada más que ellos dos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-… cuidado Shaoran..- decía apurada Sakura.

-… espera, tengo las llaves aquí…- decía Mei Ling mientras buscaba en su bolso.

-… noch… me achen falta chaves…- farfullaba Kazuya mientras Shaoran lo sostenía por el brazo.-… puedop entrarch con mich poderech…-

-…!NOOO!...- gritaron Shaoran, Sakura y Mei Ling al unísono.

Los cuatro entraron en el apartamento intentado que Kazuya no se cayera al andar.

-… será mejor que lo dejes en su habitación…- decía Mei Ling.

Shaoran resopló resignado.-… parece que mi destino sea llevarte a cuestas…- dijo el chico con sorna mientras andaba por el pasillo con el chico recostado sobre él.-… ¿por qué has bebido tanto…?-

-… porch que erach una fiechta…-

Sakura y Mei Ling rieron divertidas por el comentario. Shaoran dejó caer al chico de ojos verdes sobre la cama. Lo miró sonriendo.

-… veo que Yamazaki y tu continuáis como siempre… haciendo cosas sin pies ni cabeza…- dijo divertido.-… ahora me toca acompañar a tu colega a casa también…-

-… puech dilech que bailach fatalch…-

Mei Ling y Sakura no podían más con la risa.- anda vamos...- dijo Sakura divertida.-… que Chiharu se ha quedado en el coche con Yamazaki y, a estas alturas, no sabemos de qué humor estará…-

-… echando chispas seguramente…- sonrió el chico de ojos marrones.-… al parecer a Yamazaki le ha dado por contarle chistes malos…-

Sakura rió divertida.-… adiós Kazuya…- le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-… adioch prechiocha…- decía el de ojos verdes desde su cama.

Mei Ling los acompañó a la puerta.

-… no te preocupes por él prima…- dijo el chico al ver como Mei Ling no dejaba de echar miradas a la puerta de la habitación de Kazuya.-… sólo necesita dormir…-

Mei Ling asintió.-… tened cuidado con el tarado número dos…- Sakura rió ante su comentario.

-… volveré cuando haya dejado a Sakura en casa…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Mei Ling los despidió en la puerta y volvió a la habitación de Kazuya. Parecía que el chico estaba dormido porque se había quedado inmóvil, tendido bocarriba en la cama y con los ojos cerrados. La chica vio cómo aún llevaba los zapatos y la corbata anudada.

Lentamente y con cuidado, decidió quitarle los zapatos. Seguidamente se inclinó sobre él y empezó a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata. Se sonrojó un poco cuando le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

En ese momento, los ojos de Kazuya se volvieron a abrir y la miraron fijamente. La chica se puso nerviosa ante su mirada.

-… esto… pensé que estarías más cómodo …- dijo nerviosamente, apartando sus manos del chico como si pinchara.

Pero sus palabras se vieron acalladas de repente, porque Kazuya la había cogido por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la había acercado a él para unir sus labios en un beso.

Mei Ling se sonrojó todo lo que la sangre le dio de sí, mientras que, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, empezaba a disfrutar del beso que Kazuya le estaba dando.

Unos segundos después, notó como el chico se alejaba y destensaba la fuerza que hacía en su cuello para atraerla. Mei Ling abrió los ojos para ver que el chico de ojos verdes estaba…

¿Dormido?.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, mirándolo atónita, se inclinó sobre el pecho del chico para oír sus ronquidos.

"!_Idiota!, ¿cómo puedes quedarte dormido en un momento así?."_

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación malhumorada para dejar dormir al tarado número uno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo notaba como Eriol acariciaba con sutileza sus hombros y sus brazos, deleitándose en el roce como si fuera la primera vez que la acariciaba. Sus labios ansiosos y pasionales la besaban con devoción y dulzura, sin dejarla apenas pensar y transportándola al mundo de deseo descontrolado que era habitual en él.

Casi no se acordaba que se encontraban en la parte trasera del elegante coche negro que los llevaría a casa.

A su casa, el hogar donde vivirían a partir de ahora como marido y mujer.

¡!Qué extraño y a la vez hermoso sonaba eso!.

Casi fue un milagro que se diera cuenta que el coche se había detenido por fin. Pero el chico de ojos azules permanecía ahí besándola una y otra vez como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Casi le costó separar sus labios de los del chico para poder murmurar.

-… Eriol… mi amor… hemos llegado….- dijo acariciándole el rostro para que saliera de su mundo.

Eriol se separó de ella sonriente. Estaba arrebatadoramente guapo, con la corbata del traje desabrochada y el chaleco sin abrochar. ¿Había sido ella quién le había intentado desabrochar la camisa?

Ciertamente no podía negar que ella se sentía del mismo... humor… que su esposo, porque no recordaba nada de lo que sus manos habían hecho mientras se besaban.

-… estupendo…- dijo el chico en un susurro.-… porque creo que no puedo esperar ni un minuto más…-

Tomoyo se sonrojó ante su comentario y su mirada pícara. De repente, la puerta del coche se abrió y Eriol salió del coche, ayudándola gentilmente a salir a ella también y a su voluminoso vestido de novia. Al quedarse de pie cogidos de la mano, se encontraron con las guardaespaldas de su madre haciendo una fila en frente de ellos.

La asistente personal de Tomoyo, vestida con un precioso vestido verde, se adelantó a sus compañeras e hizo una reverencia.

-… señorita…- dijo la mujer.-… en nombre de todas le quiero dar la enhorabuena por este maravilloso enlace…- la mujer la miró con lagrimillas en los ojos.-… es usted la novia más hermosa que hemos visto y deseamos que ambos sean muy felices…-

Tomoyo sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Miró a Eriol que estaba sonriente y éste le asintió con la cabeza, como si le leyera los pensamientos.

Por qué él sabía que había muchas personas que la querían.

-… muchas gracias Yuuko…- dijo mientras estrechaba las manos de la mujer.-… y muchas gracias a todas…- y una por una estrechó las manos de sus emocionadas asistentes.

Cuando terminó de saludar a la última, sintió como alguien tiraba de su mano.

-… muchas gracias por todo…- dijo el chico sonriente.-… pero… ya saben… tenemos una luna de miel pendiente…-

Las palabras de Eriol hicieron reír a las mujeres y Tomoyo bajó la cabeza sonrojada al pasar por delante de ellas. Escuchó cómo rápidamente los coches se marchaban, mientras ambos se adentraban en el moderno edificio.

Eriol volvió a besarla en el portal, mientras sacaba las llaves, en el ascensor y en el rellano de la puerta de entrada, deleitándose en sus movimientos y provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones. Sin apenas darse cuenta, el chico la cogió en brazos y traspasó el umbral con ella.

Durante unos momentos, Eriol se detuvo con ella en brazos en mitad de la gran sala. El apartamento parecía enorme, con grandes ventanales como paredes, suelo de tarima oscura y muebles de diseño en tonos blancos y crudos.

-… Guau.., ¡qué bonito!...- dijo ella mirándolo sonriente.

Para su sorpresa, el chico siguió hacia adentro de la casa con ella en sus brazos.-… lo siento princesa, pero te aseguro que el apartamento es aún más bonito con la luz del sol… ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender…-

Tomoyo rió divertida-… pero… ¿vas a dejarme caminar?...-

-… no hasta que te lleve a mi habitación favorita…- dijo él pícaramente.

En ese momento y sin saber cómo, Eriol abrió una puerta y la dejó en el suelo en una habitación. El dormitorio era inmenso, con el suelo de madera oscura y dos grandes ventanales a través de los cuáles se veía las miles de luces de la ciudad de Tokio.

El suelo estaba iluminado por decenas de velas blancas encendidas, de todos los tamaños y formas. En medio de la habitación había una gran cama con una colcha blanca de un exquisito bordado. Sobre la cama y por el suelo, había cientos de pétalos de rosas de color rosa claro.

-… ¡!esto es precioso!...- dijo emocionada acercándose a la cama.-…. ¿Todo lo has hecho tú?.-

Eriol la miró sonriente.-… bueno… Nakuru me ayudó con las velas…-

Tomoyo se sentía muy feliz. Aquello era como un cuento de hadas. Eriol se sentó junto a ella en los pies de la cama y le entregó un sobre plateado.

-… ¿y esto…?- dijo ella extrañada.

Pero Eriol sólo sonrió y, mientras ella abría el sobre, comenzó a deshacerle el peinado y a quitarle las estrellas plateadas del pelo con sumo cuidado.

-… ¡!son billetes de avión… para Paris!...- dijo ella sorprendida.

-… tres semanas en la ciudad del amor y… de la moda…- dijo él sonriente mientras besaba su hombro.-… salimos mañana mismo…-

Tomoyo lo miró emocionada. Era increíble y maravilloso que Eriol se hubiese molestado tanto en hacer todo tan perfecto.

-… Oh, Eriol… mi amor…- dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos azules.-… ¿como puedo agradecerte todo esto?...-

Eriol sonrió.-… pues en primer lugar me podrías besar…- dijo él con picardía.

Tomoyo sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo con todo el amor que tenía dentro. Luego Eriol la miró graciosamente.-… y en segundo lugar… no te ofendas princesa… pero estoy… ansioso por… ya sábes…-

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco y se puso de pie. Se dirigió hacia el baño que estaba en la habitación contigua. Se paró en la puerta para mirarle con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-… pero creo que me tendrás que ayudar… a quitarme este vestido…- dijo ella sonriente.

-… a eso me presto encantado…- dijo el chico mientras ambos entraban en el baño entre risas, caricias y ternura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Querida Tomoyo:

Espero que estés disfrutando de tu Luna de Miel. La boda fue preciosa y todos lo pasamos realmente bien. Te mando esta carta para decirte que me marcho a Hong Kong con Shaoran.

¿Sabes una cosa?. Shaoran me ha pedido que sea su prometida. Al parecer le pidió permiso a papá y a mi hermanito la otra noche… Pero no, no nos vamos a casar aún, me siento demasiado joven para eso…

He decidió marcharme porque no estoy dispuesta a separarme de él otra vez. He decidido crear mi propio destino, y mi vida la quiero vivir junto a él. Papá se ha puesto un poco triste al saberlo, pero lo ha comprendido. Le hizo mucha ilusión saber que estudiaré arqueología en Hong Kong. Kero también está triste, pero se repondrá. Touya y Yukito se lo llevarán a vivir con ellos. Por favor, visítalo cuando vuelvas, creo que nos echará de menos a las dos…

Por favor, dile a Eriol que cuide de Kazuya. Se merece ser feliz y necesita que alguien esté a su lado para apoyarle. Decidle que no he tenido valor para despedirme de él, pero que seremos siempre los mejores amigos, que es una promesa.

Despedidme también de nuestros amigos Chiharu, Yamazaki y Mei Ling. Los echaré de menos a todos.

Amiga, espero que seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida. Yo trataré de serlo también. Esto no es un adiós, tan sólo es un hasta luego, porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Shaoran arregle pronto sus asuntos y podamos volver pronto a Japón.

Te escribiré todas las semanas.

Tu amiga por siempre.

Sakura.

"_Aquellas vacaciones contigo"_

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de Manami_chan: T_T snif! Se acabó. Han pasado exactamente 7 años, 8 meses y 25 días desde que publiqué el primer capitulo de este fic y no me puedo creer que ya se halla acabado…

Espero queos halla gustado este epílogo final, porque me lo he currado bastante. La petición de mano y la boda E+T debía ser perfecta y estoy muy orgullosa de cómo ha quedado. La parte S+s es también perfecta, llena de amor y sentimiento.

Sakura por fin ha perdonado a Kazuya y Kazuya… el chico tiene aún muchas dudas que resolver. Espero que os halláis divertido de lo lindo con algunos gags que he incluido. También la relación Y+T me parecía importante aclararla, además de que ya está bien de que Touya y Shaoran siempre estén discutiendo. Un poco de tregua entre ellos no estaría mal.

He sido muy feliz pensando, leyendo y escribiendo esta historia. Y más feliz aún cuando leía vuestros Reviews. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo: Gracias y mil veces gracias!

La canción es:

" _**It isn´t a dream"**_ de **Sharon Corr**. Es su nuevo single y lleva apenas días en la red. Es preciosa y os la recomiendo.

***El gran taoísta Lin An define así **_**"el camino de la felicidad"**_**:** "_La gran mayoría de las personas_, _qué vacía y mal se siente, porque usa las cosas para deleitar su corazón, en lugar de usar su corazón para_ _disfrutar de las cosas"._

***Gaki: **Mocoso en japonés

Y diréis vosotros… Manami así se queda todo? Que ahí del asunto del Clan?... y Yi-Jie..? y Liang-Chew?... y que pasa con el Tao de Kazuya? Y con Mei Ling? Y con el beso que se dieron?... y qué pasara con Sakura y Shaoran?...

Tranquilos, las respuestas en la continuación de este fic en mi nuevo fic:

"_**El tesoro oculto de Clow".**_

Manami no se iba a marchar así como así!^^

Que disfrutéis!


End file.
